Secrets and Shadows
by Tourmaline20
Summary: Harry finds out a surprising truth about his family at the end of fifth year. Severitus warning for violence and child abuse. This story is AU
1. beginnings

Disclaimer, I so don't own Harry Potter

A/N to everyone who is reading my other story the beast within, I haven't given up on it, I will write both of these at the same time. I had a sudden inspiration and wanted to get this out before the next book.

Lost and found

Harry Potter walked down the corridor towards the dungeon; it had been three days since Dumbledore had told him the prophecy and he still wasn't sure how to deal with it. Snape had sent Harry a note with breakfast that morning asking him to come down to the dungeons. Harry was pretty sure it was about either occulmency lessons or the pensive incident.

Harry arrived at a portrait of a young man brewing a potion, Harry couldn't help but smirk as he knocked on the door. A moment later Snape opened it and gestured Harry inside, before Snape could speak Harry cleared his throat and said, "Sir I think I know what this is about."

Snape looked shocked, "You, you do? "

Harry had never heard Snape stutter before so he just shrugged it off, "Yes, Dumbledore wants you to start teaching me occulmency again." Snape visibly relaxed as Harry continued, "First off I want to say that I'm sorry for looking into your pensive, but no one was telling me what was going on and I thought you were hiding information about the department of mysteries or something like that. Then once I got in I was so fascinated with seeing my father and his friends that I didn't think of leaving, I'm sorry."

Snape nodded, "I understand and I accept your apology but that is not why I wanted to talk to you. Are you aware Mr. Potter that your mother and I were married at one time?'

Harry's mouth practically hit the floor, "What?!"

Snape nodded, "Yes after the incident you witnessed I felt the need to apologize to Lily for what I called her and to thank her for trying to help me. I don't know why I did that, but something about her drew us together. A few months later we started dating. When my father forced me to join the death eaters it was your mothers idea that I become a spy for the Order, we married just after graduation. We told no one because my father would have skinned me alive, and the Dark Lord would have cursed whatever was left into oblivion. The two of us were very happy together for several years. Then one day I came home and Lily begged me to stop spying, to run away with her to some faraway place where we would be safe. I asked her why she wanted me to quit, true she had had problems with my being a spy before but this was so abrupt. Lily wouldn't give me a reasonable explanation and I told her that I couldn't quit so she left me and married James not long after."

Harry swallowed hard, he didn't know where this story was going but for some reason it interested him, "Is that why you hate me so much, because I remind of what you could have had with my mom?"

Snape nodded slowly, "Yes that was why I hated you. Harry this morning I received a letter that your mother wrote me not long before she died and I think you need to read it"

Snape held out an old letter with a shaking hand, Harry took it and started to read,

_My dearest Severus,_

_If you are reading this then I am dead and I must tell you something. Severus the reason that I asked you to stop spying was because I had just found out that I was pregnant with your child._

_I am sorry Severus, but I couldn't tell you while you were still spying because then Voldemort might have found out. My son Harry is also your son, when he was born I used a charm mixed with James' blood to make Harry look like him. The charm will begin to wear off when Harry turns 16. However, because I used James' blood, and because of your familial relationship with James, Harry will still retain some of James' appearance. In the end Harry will look like a combination of all three of us._

_Again I am so sorry for not telling you sooner, but I was concerned for both my safety and Harry's, please take good care of him for me and remember that I am always with both of you._

_Love always,_

_Lily_

As Harry finished reading the letter his hands started to shake there was only one thought in his head, 'this can't be true, I can't be Snape's SON we hate each other!' Harry looked up at Snape who was staring back obviously trying to gauge his reaction, finally (because he couldn't think of anything else to say) Harry asked, "What does she mean your close familial relationship with James?"

Snape sighed heavily, "James and I were double first cousins, my father was his mother's brother and my mother was his father's sister. It's as close as you can get to being siblings without actually sharing a parent."

Harry felt his forehead crinkle as he asked, "Then why did you hate each other so much?"

Snape closed his eyes and said, "My father asked Edward (James father) to join the death eaters with him. Edward refused and cut off all contact with my parents. Edward raised James to believe that my entire family was evil and James took it to heart, then the fact that we both pursued Lily only added fuel to the fire."

Harry nodded feeling something wet on his face, he realized that he had started crying, when he started crying he didn't know, but he didn't care, "So what happens now?"

Snape swallowed Harry wondered if he was fighting back tears, "I obviously can not acknowledge you as my son because I am still spying, but you and I can talk during your 'remedial potions lessons' and we can communicate with each other through these." Snape reached into his robes pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it to Harry.

Harry looked at him confused, "Sir?"

Snape smirked and felt mildly assured by the fact that at least something was still normal. Snape shifted his feet and said, "This is a special parchment charmed so that when you write on it the words will appear on my parchment and vice versa."

Harry nodded, "thank you sir."

Snape walked over to Harry and grabbed Harry's shoulder in a comforting grip. Harry nearly fainted from shock, 'what was next Voldemort handing out sweets?' Snape spoke in a slightly chocked voice, "Mr...Er Harry, I want you to know that if I could acknowledge you I would, but it is not safe. I loved your mother very much and if she had told me she was pregnant I would have stopped spying in a second."

Harry jerked his head up and saw the sincerity in Snape (his father's) eyes, "Really?"

Snape nodded, "Yes, I have always wanted children of my own, your mother and I had even talked about having kids before but we decided we wanted to wait until after the Dark Lord was defeated. Then once Lily died I thought I had lost my only chance that is why Mr. Malfoy and I are so close" Harry looked confused and Snape responded to the unanswered question, "He is my godson." Harry nodded and stared back at his mother's letter not really reading it just looking. Harry felt like his head was spinning he wasn't sure how he felt about this, a part of him was furious at his mother for keeping him from having a family (something he'd wanted his whole life). A part of him was angry at Snape for always being such a git, maybe if they had a better relationship this would be easier. A third part of him was jealous that Malfoy had something with his father that he didn't and a part of him was happy that he had the chance to get to know his father rather than just having stories told to him by Remus or other people.

Harry just stood there for a moment unable to move or even think then he just burst into tears and started to sob. To Harry's great surprise Snape actually pulled him into hug, Harry grabbed onto Severus and started to cry, not caring that this was his slimy potions master or that they just realized they were related. At this moment Harry probably would have accepted a hug from Voldemort himself this was all too much for him and he needed to break down.

After a few minutes Harry calmed down, he swallowed and said, "Sorry."

Snape shook his head, "You have nothing to apologize for."

Harry looked around and asked, "Can I tell Ron and Hermione?"

Snape sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "If you truly want to then you may. However, if I were you I would wait until after the events of the department of mysteries have died down a little."

Harry nodded, "Thank you. I, I, I think maybe I should go now, I have to pack up for the summer here."

Harry handed the letter back Snape took it and said, "I know this is hard on you, if you need to talk my door is open."

Harry said a quiet, "Thank you." And left.

Harry was still trying to get around the idea of Snape being his father when he was dropped off at the train station. The Order didn't question him on his behavior because they figured he was mourning Sirius (which was partly true) they gave Vernon the warning about treating Harry well and Harry could tell by the look on his uncle's face that he was going to pay for it.

As soon as the order had left Vernon grabbed Harry roughly by the arm and dragged him to the car. Once they were back on Privet drive Vernon threw Harry's trunk into the cupboard under the stairs and locked it. Vernon steered Harry upstairs and pushed him into his bedroom. Harry heard the click as his uncle locked the locks on his bedroom door, "Great just great." Harry placed Hedwig and her cage on his desk then took his wand and the parchment his father (that felt so weird) had given to him and put them into the loose floor board under his bed. Harry took out some spare parchment and wrote to his friends asking them to send him food (he was pretty sure that the Dursley's wouldn't be giving him food anytime soon).

Harry sat down on his bed not sure what to do or what to think his mind felt like jelly. Harry really needed to deal with his feelings, he wasn't sure what else to do so he pulled an old journal aunt Marge had bought for Dudley out of the book shelf and started to draw. Harry wasn't much at writing down his feelings and he had always felt more at ease with expressing his feelings through pictures rather than words. As Harry drew he looked towards the door of his room hoping that somehow everything would work out okay but knowing it was unlikely to happen.

A/N Please review and tell me to continue or not. To my fellow authors, the words DYING PRAYING AND LYING are not supposed to be spelled with an ie.


	2. family problems

A/N well here's the next chap, by the way I have read _The Half Blood Prince _and there will only be one or two small things from the book in this story no major spoilers.

Family problems

Harry spent the better part of the day in his room; he could hear his aunt and uncle talking, but couldn't make out what they were saying. Finally at around 6 o'clock his uncle Vernon came back into his room, "Now you listen here boy, your freaky friends can't scare me. Your aunt and I are sick and tired of dealing with you and your abnormality so here's how things are going to work this summer. Every day I will give you a list of chores, you will do them or you won't eat. You will write to those freaky friends of yours telling them you are fine, I will tell you EXACTLY what to say so you don't tip them off. And most importantly there will be no more freaky behavior of any kind while you remain within this house understood?"

By the time Vernon had finished his face had turned a very deep shade of red and he was practically shaking. Harry was too frightened to say anything but, "Yes sir." Vernon nodded and left slamming the door so hard it made the window rattle, Hedwig to shriek, and Harry wince. As soon as Vernon had left Harry took several deep breathes to calm himself down. He half considered writing to Professor Snape to tell him what had just happened but he decided not to. His uncle had only threatened to take away meals (which was something Harry was VERY used to by now) and he hadn't actually hurt him. Harry figured that he could handle this, besides he knew that he was safer here than anywhere else and he didn't want to put his father or anyone else in danger by calling for help and going to stay somewhere else before the blood protection recertified itself.

Harry was let out of his room to join the family for dinner, and while he was given a smaller portion than the others it was still enough to fill him up. Harry went to bed early that night knowing that he was going to need all the rest he could get for tomorrow.

_Dream:_

_Harry was standing in the department of mysteries staring at the veil when all of a sudden he heard Sirius's voice coming from it, "Harry, Harry help me! Please Harry I need you!" Harry ran towards the veil trying to reach his godfather but before he reached it he was jerked to a halt. Harry turned and saw Voldemort standing there laughing at him, Harry struggled to move closer to the veil but he couldn't and the harder he tried the louder Voldemort laughed. _

_Then the air started to swirl and Harry could hear the prophecy professor Dumbledore had shown him being repeated over and over again. Harry continued to struggle, he reached out his hand and shouted, "Sirius, come back Sirius!"_ And then with a jolt he woke up.

Harry awoke to find himself lying on the floor; it took him a few minutes to realize that he must have fallen out of bed. He could tell it was early in the morning probably around 7 or so. Harry shook his head trying to clear his mind of the dream and swore, "Damn prophecy." If it weren't for that prophecy Sirius would still be alive and Voldemort wouldn't be after him.

Harry stood up to get back into bed when a sudden thought hit him like a ton of bricks Harry ran to the parchment his father had given him and started to write,

_Dear Professor,_

_I just thought of something._

**Congratulations Harry would you like an Order of Merlin for that?**

Harry was surprised when more words appeared on the parchment he hadn't expected Snape to be up this early he was only going to leave a message.

Harry shook his head and wrote back:

_Sure if you can get me one_

**Cute, now did you have a reason for writing me or were you just looking for some early morning banter?**

_I wrote because I want to know if the prophecy still applies to me because we know you're my father and not James._

There was a pause before Harry got a response,

**Unfortunately it does, I asked Albus about this matter after you left. As an Order member I know the words of the prophecy and I was fairly certain that it still applied to you, but I wanted to confirm it with the headmaster. Dumbledore agreed that the prophecy does in fact still apply to you. As a spy I have defied the Dark Lord on numerous occasions meaning you still meet the criteria described within the prophecy. I am sorry you have to live with this, but after everything you've been through I truly believe you deserve the truth.**

Harry sighed heavily and wrote back

_I thought so; I just figured I should make sure first thank you sir._

**Harry you do not need to call me sir or Professor when we write to each other. If you do not feel comfortable calling me father you may call me Severus okay?**

_Okay, thank you Severus._

**You're welcome Harry.**

Harry sighed again, he wasn't really surprised after all he still had Voldemort's 'mark' on his forehead, but he had hoped that maybe just maybe he wasn't the one in the prophecy. Still Harry realized that it was better this way. After all it if it wasn't him then Neville was the only other one it could be and the last thing that Harry wanted was for Neville to deal with all the pressure he'd been forced to handle his whole life. He also reminded himself that even if he wasn't the 'child of the prophecy' Voldemort was still after him so it probably wouldn't make a difference anyway. Harry had angered Voldemort too many times to get away scotfree.

Harry shook his head then started to get ready for the day, after showering, shaving, and getting dressed he headed downstairs and started making breakfast. Despite the fact that it was summer Harry knew his family would be up soon. Vernon had to work and Petunia had to take Dudley to boxing lessons. Sure enough as soon as Harry had the last pancake flipped and a pot of coffee done the Dursley's all entered the kitchen.

The Dursley's all sat down to eat without saying so much as a word to Harry. Of course Harry didn't really care he just sat down and served himself up some breakfast. After breakfast Vernon thrust a list into Harry's hand and left without saying a word, shortly afterwards Petunia and Dudley left with the instructions that Harry, "touch nothing!" Harry rolled his eyes and looked down at the list;

Clean and organize garage

Take out trash

Do dishes

Do laundry

Cut grass

Prune bushes and trees

Clean out gutters

Weed garden

Clean the bathroom

Clean living room

Dust

Harry let out a heavy groan he would have to start work now to even have a chance of getting everything finished by the time the Dursley's got back. Before doing anything Harry grabbed one of Dudley's bottled waters out of the fridge and slipped it into his pocket. Harry knew that he had to drink a lot of water when doing work outdoors in the summer if he didn't want to get sick.

Harry started by mowing the lawn and doing the other garden work and the gutters, he wanted to get it all done before it got too hot. Doing that took several hours and by the time he was done it was nearly noon and he was exhausted. Harry threw in a load of dishes and clothes into the correct washers and made himself a sandwich for lunch.

Cleaning out the garage took a lot more time than Harry had expected there was a lot of junk left in there, but not as much as most people had. Harry managed to get everything cleaned and scrubbed out before the Dursley's got home (barely) but he was so tired that he only stayed awake long enough to eat dinner and shower before collapsing onto his bed.

The next week was basically the same, every morning Vernon would give Harry a list of chores and every night Harry would flop onto his bed too tired to move. Every three days Vernon would dictate a letter for Harry to write to the Order. Despite all this extra activity Harry still managed to write to his father. Harry got to know more about Severus and his mother as well. Harry didn't complain about the Dursley's much, because he was used to dealing with problems on his own and even though he trusted Severus he didn't want to seem like a baby for running to 'daddy' whenever he had a problem.

Harry felt he had a pretty good handle on the situation until one day in late July when Vernon came home early. Harry was kneeling down scrubbing the kitchen floor when the door slammed open. Harry jerked his head up as Vernon came charging into the house like a ragging rhinoceros. Before Harry could do anything Vernon grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him to his feet screaming, "You little freak! This is all your fault! You cursed me didn't you?" Harry shook his head not knowing what his uncle was talking about, but Vernon just ignored him, "Oh yes, I've just been fired from my job, I know you had something to do with it. I'm going to teach you a lesson."

Harry felt his blood go cold at those words he struggled to get away, but Vernon clocked him over the head making the room spin. Vernon dragged Harry up stairs, Harry struggled and tried to hit and kick at his uncle but all that did was make Vernon smack him again. Vernon tossed Harry into his room and started to kick and punch Harry everywhere he could. Harry curled himself into a ball trying to protect himself. Harry was fairly certain that at least one of his legs and probably an arm were broken. The whole time Vernon was pounding into Harry he was also shouting about what a worthless freak Harry was and how he deserved everything he was getting.

Vernon stepped away and for a moment Harry hoped Vernon had left, but he was wrong before Harry could even try to get up off the floor there was a loud whistling and Vernon's belt connected with Harry's back. Harry screamed as Vernon beat him for what felt like hours finally when Harry was a bruised and bloodied mess Vernon left. As soon as the door closed Harry passed out cold.

Harry woke up on the floor sometime during the night, his vision was blurred and he felt like he'd been trampled. Harry tried to move, but it caused seizing pain throughout his body. Harry muffled a groan into his arm and slowly began to uncurl himself. Harry pulled himself up onto the bed his body screaming at him the entire time, Harry managed to reach over to his desk and grabbed a pen by the enchanted parchment.

It took all the strength Harry had to write two small shaky words,

_Help me_

Then everything went black.


	3. rescue

Rescue

Wwwwendy thanks for the reminder my school gets out in the end of May and I forget that other schools don't get out until later.

Severus Snape entered his quarters and groaned heavily, it was midnight and the Dark Lord had just given him a nasty round of crucio. All he wanted to do was to take a pain killer and sleep for the rest of the week. Snape grabbed a potion out of his robes and downed it quickly; he sighed as the pain left him while he dropped his mask and death eater robe onto the floor. Snape stumbled into his bedroom and was just about to climb in when something caught his eye.

Snape looked over and saw that there was writing on his parchment, Snape figured that whatever Harry had to say could wait and was about to fall asleep when a feeling of foreboding hit him. Without even thinking Snape grabbed the parchment and read the two words there. Snape's face paled and he instantly shot up, all tiredness gone. Snape floo'd Albus and told him what was happening Albus said, "very well my boy, go get him, but be careful and do not harm the Dursley's in any way no matter what understand?"

Snape raised an eyebrow, but said, "Yes sir." Albus promised to get Poppy in case she was needed and Snape headed out.

Snape ran from the castle his heart in his throat, as soon as he left the wards he apparated to Privet Drive (as an Order member Snape had been told where Harry spent his summers). Snape appeared in the middle of the street and began looking for house number four. It was difficult both because of the dark and the fact that all the houses looked exactly the same.

Snape finally found the right house and opened the door with an, "Alohamora." Snape headed upstairs. As he looked around the supposedly normal house he saw to his surprise that there were thousands of pictures of a very fat boy with people who Severus assumed where his parents, but no pictures of Harry. Not having time to puzzle this over Severus kept going, when he reached the top of the stairs he opened the first door he saw which turned out to be the bathroom. The next door was empty and the one after it was where the fat muggle boy slept.

Snape sneered at the pound of flab and kept going finally after checking a few other doors Snape came to one that was covered in locks. Snape's hand shook as he unlocked the door and the sight that met him when he entered would haunt him for the rest of his life. Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived, _his son_ was lying on a rickety old bed covered in blood and bruises.

It took everything Snape had not to throw up, now he knew why Dumbledore told him not to harm the muggles. Snape wondered as he walked over to Harry if Dumbledore had known about this, but shook the thought off. Snape knew that Dumbledore would never subject a student to this blood protection or not. Snape reached Harry and bent down to check his pulse he sighed in relief when he found one. Snape put a hand to Harry's head and gasped the boy was burning up, Snape reached into his robes and pulled out a blood replenishing potion, he tilted Harry's head back and managed to get him to swallow.

Snape carefully picked Harry up, Harry gasped at the sensation, but didn't wake, Snape quickly left the house promising himself that he would come back and strangle these muggles with his bare hands if he could. As soon as Snape left the house he apparated himself and Harry back to Hogwarts Severus ran up to the school careful not to jostle Harry too much. Snape ran up the stairs and into the hospital wing screaming for the nurse.

Madame Pomfrey came out of her room with professor Dumbledore close behind the two of them gasped when they saw Harry then Poppy went into nurse mode, "Put him down over here Severus." Snape walked over to the bed Poppy had indicated and gently placed Harry down onto it, Poppy did a diagnostic spell and handed Severus a list saying, "Severus I need you to get me these potions as quickly as possible if we don't stabilize him soon we are going to lose him. Albus I will need your help." Snape felt like he was going to faint, 'his son was going to die?' without even thinking Snape ran down to his potion lab. He burst through the door after screaming his password at the portrait. Snape rifled through his potion cupboard pulling out the bottles Poppy needed and breaking several others in the process.

Snape gathered his potions and floo'd back to the hospital wing quickly handing the potions to Poppy. Poppy and Albus worked the rest of the night and well into the next day. Snape brought them potions when they asked for it, but other than that he refused to leave his sons side. Poppy and Albus did healing spells and set Harry's broken bones they slowly and carefully put him back together by lunch time the next day they were done.

Albus (who was getting too old to be staying up all night) fell asleep on one of the spare hospital beds while Poppy came over to talk to Severus, "We've done all we can, thankfully he will live. He suffered from numerous abrasions and lacerations as well as internal damage. I also found some old scars that suggest this has happened before, but never so severely and it has been several years since the last time he was abused." Severus sighed heavily he couldn't believe that no one had ever caught onto this, but before he could speak Poppy continued, "Severus, he may suffer permanent damage. He received several serious blows to the head, which may cause Harry to be blind, deaf, or mentally impaired. I have done tests, but there is no way to be certain until Harry wakes up. When he does wake he may act very childish or have trouble learning things he may even have to re-learn some activities, but again there is no way to know until he wakes up. There is of course the possibility that he will be perfectly fine, but again I just don't know I'm sorry Severus."

Severus put his head in his hands and let out a sob he couldn't believe this he had only just found his son he wasn't sure if he could handle all this. Before that thought could fully form Severus shook himself, 'no he wasn't going to run away and leave Harry alone he was going to stay and help him in every way possible' Severus swallowed and turned to Poppy, "Thank you Poppy I'm going to stay with him do you know when he will wake up?"

Poppy sighed, "Sometime in the next week I would assume I'm going to get in contact with some friends of mine who work at St. Mungo's. Even if Harry doesn't suffer any permanent physical damage he will need some serious therapy and rehabilitation to recover from this."

Snape nodded again then asked the question he was dreading the answer to, "was there any sign of sexual abuse?"

Poppy shook her head, "However, you know as well as I do that just because there were no signs of doesn't mean it didn't happen." Severus swallowed and sat down too shocked to speak and grabbed his son's hand in his own. As he did he promised himself that if those muggles had crossed that line nothing in this world or any other would protect them from his wrath.

Severus refused to leave Harry's side he would get up to go to the bathroom and little else every now and then Poppy would insist that Severus sleep or eat and he would obey without fuss knowing Poppy would send him away if he disobeyed. Severus slept on one of the beds in the hospital wing or summoned a house elf to bring him food, but refused to leave. Dumbledore came down at least two or three times a day to check on Harry, he felt guilty about what had happened and the twinkle in his eyes was gone by now. Albus had arranged for all the Dursley's to be arrested and placed into custody not only to keep them from running off but also to keep Severus form killing them.

It was three days after Harry had been rescued when a strange event happened. Severus was sitting by Harry's bed side eating a sandwich the house elves had brought him when a figure in a dark cloak came running into the hospital wing holding another smaller figure wrapped in a blanket. Severus stood and the taller figure thrust the smaller one into his arms and gasped, "Help him."

Severus's eyes went wide when he recognized Narcissa's voice he pulled back the blanket and saw that it was Draco and he had been badly beaten Severus shouted, "Poppy!"

The medi-witch came running into the room, ""Yes Severus what is it, good Lord not another one! Put him down here." Severus laid Draco down on the bed next to Harry's and stepped back to let Poppy work.

Severus grabbed Narcissa's shoulders and asked, "What happened?"

Narcissa took her eyes from her son and threw herself into Severus's arms sobbing, "It, w-w-w-was the Dark Lord he wanted Draco to join the death heaters and try to kill Dumbledore, but Draco wouldn't join. After what has happened with Lucius I don't blame him the Dark Lord has made it clear that he expected Draco to agree. When Draco refused the Dark Lord tried to kill him I just managed to get him away safely. Severus I have to go into hiding it is the only way to ensure Draco's safety; I need you to take care of him."

Severus swallowed and said, "Very well Narcissa you have my word."

Narcissa shook her head, "That is not good enough I want you to perform an unbreakable bond." Severus sucked in a breath he hadn't done that for anyone not even his own child. Of course the reason he hadn't done this for Harry was because the bond had to be requested by a parent and Harry's only other parent was dead. Narcissa continued tears glistening in her eyes "Please Severus you are Draco's godfather you are the only one I can trust please help him."

Severus nodded, "Very well if you insist."

Narcissa relaxed herself, "Thank you Severus thank you." Severus nodded once Poppy was done healing Draco Severus asked her to help seal the bond.

Poppy was shocked by the request but agreed Severus and Narcissa linked hands and Poppy placed her wand against them Narcissa stepped up and said, "Will you Severus Snape watch over my son Draco and keep him safe form the dark lord and other dangers?"

Severus swallowed and said, "I will."

A thin tongue of flame issued from the wand and wound its way around their hands

"And will you protect him from harm and treat him as if he were your own son?"

Snape answered, "I will."

A second tongue of flame shot from the wand and inter linked to the first making a glowing chain.

Narcissa concluded, "And will you swear to do all you can to keep him safe and happy even if it means keeping him from Lucius and I."

Severus answered, "I will."

A third tongue of flame shot from the wand and twisted with the others like a thick rope or a fiery snake1.

Once the bonds disappeared Narcissa gave a relieved sigh, "Thank you Severus I must go now. Please take good care of my son and try to explain this all to him when he wakes up." Narcissa reached into her robes and took out a letter, "Please give this to him, I've tried to explain in this why I felt all of this was necessary." Severus nodded, Narcissa stepped over to Draco and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, "Good-bye my son I love you and I promise I will always be with you." Narcissa was crying when she stood up, she took one last look at Draco and stepped into the other room to floo away.

Severus turned to Madame Pomfrey and said, "Well?"

Poppy sighed, "He was hit with the cruciatus curse as well as several cutting curses and bludgeoning curses. I have administered potions and creams similar to the ones I gave Harry. However, there is a possibility that he may suffer from nerve damage. Which may cause anything from mild shaking in his arms or legs to full blown seizures."

Severus sighed and sat down heavily on the chair behind him, he had never had experience with children who suffered from neurological, mental, or physical problems and now he was faced with the possibility of having to care for two of them. While Severus loved both boys and was more than whiling to take care of them both and treat them equally he wasn't sure how to deal with this new situation.

Severus turned to Poppy and said, "If that is the case than I will need help learning how to take care of both boys."

Poppy nodded, "Well again there is no way to know for sure until they both wake up in the mean time I have several books I can give you that discuss the care of special needs children. I can also give you the names of some support groups where you can talk with and get support from other parents in your situation. Severus are you sure you want to take both boys?"

Severus answered curtly, "Yes I am, Harry is my son and I refuse to leave him alone, and as for Draco I have made an unbreakable vow the very name of that vow should tell you that I can not refuse to care for him no matter how hard it will be."

Poppy nodded, "Yes I thought that's what you'd say. We'll I'll get those books for you and the specialists I have called will arrive after the boys wake up. In the mean time I will inform Albus of this arrangement."

Severus nodded and sat back down between the two boys, he sighed heavily and brushed a hand over both boys foreheads. He knew that he was in for a long difficult road he only hoped that whatever problems the boys had he would be able to help them live with them and learn to handle them himself as well. One way or another it was going to be very hard for all of them, but hopefully they would come through this all right.

A/N okay that's all for now, do you think Harry should have some physical problems or not? Review and give me your opinion.

1 The bond paragraphs were taken from pages 36 & 37 of HBP all though I did change several details.


	4. they're awake

They're awake!

A/N thank you reviewers, after reading your reviews and thinking carefully I have decided that if you want to know what's going to happen to Harry and Draco you have to read the chapter. Gotcha!

Severus was sitting between Harry and Draco reading from Treasure Island he had heard that people who are in comas can often hear what is going on around them and reading to them could help them wake up faster. Severus had just gotten to the part where Jim was hiding in the apple barrel while Long John Silver was going over his plans to take over the ship when Severus heard a noise beside him.

Harry was sort of drifting along when he heard a voice close by Harry recognized it as his fathers and he started going towards it. Harry moaned and Severus rushed over to him grabbing his hand, "Harry, Harry can you hear me? Come on Harry open your eyes."

Harry heard his father calling to him, Harry's eyes fluttered for a moment before he finally opened them and said, "Father." Severus' face lit up.

As soon as Severus got over the shock of Harry calling him father for the first time he shouted down the ward, "Poppy, Poppy, come quickly Harry's awake!"

Harry winced at the noise (he didn't like it when people shouted) Severus turned to Harry and asked, "How are you?"

Harry swallowed hard his throat was very dry he croaked out, "Water."

Severus nodded and grabbed a pitcher by the bed and poured Harry a glass then he placed his hand behind Harry's head and helped him sit up, "Sip this slowly don't gulp."

Harry nodded and sipped his drink feeling better. As soon as he was done Poppy had made it to the bed, "Well it's good to see you awake Mr. Pot, excuse me Mr. Snape." Harry blushed at being called Mr. Snape, but since it didn't bother him he didn't say anything, "Now Severus if you will excuse us I want to run some tests on Harry."

Severus nodded and turned to Harry, "Okay, Harry if you need me just say the word." Harry nodded and Severus stepped away to allow Poppy to work.

Poppy turned to Harry and preformed a few diagnostic spells and wrote out her findings then turned to Harry, "All right Harry can you tell me your name, age and where you are?"

Harry smirked, "Harry James Snape, 15, and Hogwarts."

Poppy nodded then grabbed Harry left foot, "Very good, now press against my hand." Harry pressed and then Poppy did the same thing with his other foot and both his legs. She did a few more tests and wrote down the results, "okay Harry I'm going to call Severus back in and then give you the results."

Harry grabbed Madame Pomfrey's arm, "Where are my glasses?"

Poppy shook her head, "I'm sorry Harry but they couldn't be fixed, I'll fit you with new ones in a moment."

Harry nodded and Poppy called for Severus who was instantly at Harry side, "Well, what's the prognosis?"

Poppy looked over at her notes, "Well I have good news and bad news which do you want first?"

Severus said, "Good news." At the same time Harry said, "Bad news." And they both laughed slightly

Poppy gave a small smile and said, "Well the good news is that Harry hasn't suffered any serious mental problems and he obviously isn't blind or deaf. However, there are going to be some problems, the head injury Harry received affected his short-term memory slightly. He may have trouble remembering things, like school assignments, and he may start talking and then forget what he was going to say or suffer from temporary memory lapses. Also, Harry's literacy skills have been damaged, he won't have to relearn how to read and write completely, but he's about at the same level as a seven or eight year old so it's going to take some work to get him up to speed with the rest of the class."

Poppy turned to Harry who was having trouble taking all this in at once, "I am sorry Harry, but there is nothing I can do, the mind is tricky and any procedure I use could make you worse or even kill you. The best thing for you is to read a lot during the summer. And Severus I recommend you buy Harry a journal to help with his writing skills you should also start using a day planner to help you remember things."

Harry nodded and swallowed hard he was almost afraid to ask the next question but he needed to know, "Is there anything else?"

Poppy sighed, "I'm afraid so, Harry you have suffered some muscle and tissue damage in your legs. Now you are not paralyzed, but you will need to rebuild the muscles in your legs to get back to where you were before. Even with help you won't be able to walk unaided by the time school starts. You will need to use crutches and then a cane. Eventually you will be able to walk on your own, but you may feel a slight weakness in one or both your legs. Or you make walk with a limp; again there is nothing I can do to speed the process. You will have to start physical therapy soon, again I am sorry."

Harry closed his eyes for a minute this was all a lot to take in Harry felt a few tears leak out of his eyes. Severus pulled Harry into a loose hug "It's o.k. to cry Harry you don't have to be strong." Harry broke down, his father held him and rubbed his back as he cried encouraging Harry to let it all out.

As Harry sobbed Severus whispered, "Harry we will get through this I promise. I'll help you now matter what happens I'll be there."

Harry nodded and pulled back, "Thanks." He croaked back.

Severus nodded, "Any time Harry any time. Harry there is something I have to ask you and before I do I want you to know that no matter what the answer no one will think any less of you and _nothing_ that happened in that house was your fault do you understand?"

Harry nodded, "Good, now Harry did any of the Dursley's ever sexually abuse you in any way?" Snape dreaded the answer but he needed to know.

There were a lot of things Severus was expecting he was expecting Harry to break down in tears or to start yelling or even to say 'no' shortly. What he hadn't expected was for Harry to burst out laughing which was exactly what was happening, but this was bitter laugh with no humor behind it, "No they never would have, they all said that my very presences was contaminating their house .Whenever aunt Petunia touched me (even if she was smacking me for doing something wrong) she'd wash her hands after to get the 'freak' off her. Dudley and his friends beat me up, but they were so homophobic that they wouldn't even think of doing something like that. Uncle Vernon never touched me unless it was to hit me."

Severus clenched his fists in anger but made sure Harry didn't see it, "Harry those people will never hurt you again you have my word."

Harry gave his father's hand a squeeze and said, "I know, did someone get my things?"

Severus nodded, "Yes Albus sent Lupin to get your things. Albus said something about not knowing where your secret hiding place is." Harry snickered, he had told Remus about the loose floorboard under his bed, but not Dumbledore.

Harry was about to explain when Severus grabbed his right hand, "Harry what is this?"

Harry turned and saw his father was looking at the words _I must not tell lies_ Harry sighed, "Oh that it's form last year during detention, Umbridge had me write that in my own blood over and over again."

Snape and Poppy both looked shocked, "What?"

Harry flinched but Severus didn't notice then he grabbed Harry's shoulders and said, "Harry this is very important was there anything written on the paper did she say anything when you did this?"

Harry shook his head and stuttered, "na-nah no sir."

Severus sighed and cursed himself for scarring Harry, "I'm sorry Harry but when a wizard signs something in blood it becomes a binding magical contract Umbridge could have gotten you to do anything by having you sign that."

Harry sucked in a breath he had no idea how close he'd come to losing everything, Harry shook slightly from shock and Severus put a hand on his shoulder, "It's okay Harry it didn't happen and you're all right that's all that matters now."

Harry nodded and looked over to see Malfoy on the bed next to him, Harry gasped, "What's _he_ doing here?"

Snape glanced at Draco and sighed, "Harry Draco is my godson, and when he refused to serve the Dark Lord he was hurt badly Narcissa brought him here and made me swear an unbreakable bond to keep him safe."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "A what?"

Severus gave a small smile, "it's basically a wizard's oath magically sealed to keep from being broken it means that I have to care for Draco and protect him the same way I would you."

Harry felt a slight twinge of jealousy Severus seemed to understand this and took Harry's face in his hands, "Harry I would have done it for you as well, but the bond must be requested by a parent and Lily is dead. I promise the relationship I have with Draco won't interfere with the relationship I plan to build with you. I know this is a lot for you to deal with, but please try to get along with him."

Harry gave Malfoy a dirty look he knew it sounded childish, but he didn't want to share his father with anyone, he had only just found him. Severus sighed and asked, "Harry I know this is hard for you, but think of it this way if Sirius had had a child would you have asked him to choose between you and that child?"

Harry felt a slight pang at the mention of Sirius, but he realized that it wouldn't be fair to ask his father to choose Harry sighed, "I'll leave him alone if he leaves me alone."

Severus rolled his eyes and nodded, "Well I suppose that's all I can ask for now." Severus couldn't help feeling that it was going to be a very long month.

Severus was about to tell Harry about the therapist who would be coming to work with him when he heard a noise Severus turned and saw Draco tossing in the bed Poppy rushed over. Severus gave Harry's hand a squeeze, "Harry I have to..."

Harry stopped him, "it's okay I understand."

Severus nodded, "Are you sure?"

Harry nodded, "Yes besides you'll only be three feet away I think I can live." The joking manner in Harry voice made Severus smile, 'he's been through so much and he hasn't lost his sense of humor. He's going to be okay I know it.'

Severus turned his attention to Draco but made sure to keep at least one eye on his son while he did so. Draco thrashed for a moment and sat up, "Where am I Sev?"

Severus smiled at the nick name Draco had given him when he was a younger and couldn't pronounce Severus, "You're in the hospital wing Draco do you remember what happened?"

Draco paled, "y-y-yes."

Severus put a hand on his shoulder, "It'll be all right Draco I promise." Draco nodded and Severus hoped he could keep the promise he made to both boys without disappointing either one of them.

Poppy had Severus step aside again when she did tests on Draco Severus sat with Harry who asked, "So what happened to Malfoy?"

Severus sighed, "Well after Lucius was imprisoned the Dark Lord got very angry. He wanted Draco to become a death eater so he'd have someone in Hogwarts I believe he was planning to try and kill the Headmaster."

Harry gasped in shock Severus nodded and continued, "Draco refused to join because he knew the Dark Lord wanted him to fail and hopefully die in the attempt. When Draco said no the Dark Lord hit him with the cruciatus curse as well as several bludgeoning and cutting curses. Narcissa somehow manage to escape and bring Draco here she asked me to care for him and then left to keep the Dark Lord from finding Draco before he recovered."

Harry couldn't help but be suspicious, "But how do you know he really didn't join Voldemort? He could have hurt Draco to make you think Draco wasn't a death eater."

Severus shook his head, "Harry I checked Draco for the dark mark he doesn't have it. Besides if he was a death eater why would his mother make me promise to protect him from the Dark Lord? And don't say his name." Harry sighed but decided now was not the time to push any of these issues.

Poppy finished her tests and called Severus over, "Well he's very lucky, Draco awoke sooner than Harry because he got here right after he was hurt and Harry wasn't brought here until almost half a day after he was injured. However, there has been some damage. Draco, your nerves have been injured you will have a light shaking in your hands and feet every now and then you may also find yourself speaking with a slight stutter or lisp when you're overly tired, nervous, or scared. It doesn't look like you'll have any memory trouble, but you may suffer from headaches and I believe you will require glasses to correct your blurred vision. Thankfully the damage isn't too bad."

Draco groaned Severus placed a hand on his shoulder, "Draco it could have been much worse Harry has a lot more problems than you."

Draco turned to Severus, "what the Hell does Potter have to do with any of this?" Severus moved so Draco could see Harry and explained what had happened.

Draco snarled, "I don't know about this."

Harry sighed," Look Malfoy I all ready told father this, but I'll tell you to."

Draco shuddered, "Do you know how weird it is to hear you call Sev father?"

Harry gave a small smirk and Severus was glad to see that the boys were at least starting to get along.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Yes, but look I won't start anything with you if you don't start anything with me deal?"

Draco nodded, "Deal."

Harry looked confused, "What's a deal?"

Draco snorted, "Funny Potter real funny."

Harry narrowed his eyes, "it's Snape now actually and I have no idea what you're talking about Malfoy."

Snape sighed, "Draco Harry has suffered some damage to his mind and will have trouble remembering things sometimes. Harry you and Draco have just called a truce."

Harry blinked, "Oh yeah I remember now."

Snape nodded, "good now I'm going to floo the Headmaster and tell him you're both o.k. then how about some food?" Harry and Draco both nodded enthusiastically. Severus smiled and left the room he really hoped that Harry and Draco could learn to get along together and that he could help them both deal with what they had been through. Severus had promised himself to do his best he just hoped his best would be good enough for this.

A/N well there you have it more to come please review.


	5. new developements

New developments

A/N I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated but my computer crashed and then I had to go back to school and for some reason I still don't get the school computers wouldn't let me log in. I'll be able to update now reviews are welcome

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Parseltongue_

Severus stood up and went to floo the Headmaster while Madame Pomfrey walked back over to check Harry's eyes so he could get fitted for his new glasses. Madame Pomfrey took a muggle optometrist tool out of a draw where it had been shrunk and began to check Harry's eyes; Harry was surprised when his eye sight turned out to be worse than it had been before! He hadn't thought that was possible. Once Madame Pomfrey had the correct lens size for Harry she said, "Well Mr. Snape, I can't say that I'm surprised by this. If my scans are correct you haven't had your lenses adjusted in years. That is something which needs to be done every year. Combined with your head injury it's no wonder your vision is so terrible. Don't worry I will be able to spell a pair of thin framed glasses for you so that you don't have to wear those awful thick framed lenses that older muggles do. Now, why don't you pick out which frames you would like while I check Draco's eyes?"

Harry nodded and started looking over the lenses as Snape came back into the room, "Well the Headmaster is relieved that you are both all right and he will be down in a few hours to talk to both of you. I've ordered us some lunch from the kitchens and it will be here as soon as Madame Pomfrey has checked you both over."

Harry smiled as he picked up a pair of purple frames with vines engraved on the sides, "Thank you Father, do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

Severus sat back down between the two boys and answered, "No, of course not."

Harry swallowed, there were so many questions running through his head right now he didn't know where to start so he decided to start with something simple, "What's going to happen with school, I mean will I still be able to take potions from you, if I got the O.W.L to get into the advanced class?"

Snape thought for a moment, "Yes Harry you can, however someone else would have to grade your work (and Draco's) to insure there is no favoritism. Professor McGonagall or Dumbledore could do it."

Harry nodded, "What about the Dursley's what's going to happen with them?"

Severus restrained a spark of anger at hearing their name and gave a heavy sigh, "Well for the time being they are in a Ministry holding cell, they could not be sent to Azkaban because they are muggles and they have not been convicted of anything yet. They have of course been charged with child neglect, child abuse, child endangerment, and numerous other crimes. There will be a trial, but it will not occur until you are feeling better and you have given a formal statement to the Ministry."

Snape paused and then said, "Harry I think I should warn you that there will be three trials one for each of the Dursley's. Also, there is the fact that your cousin Dudley is the same age you are so he needs to be given a trial to decide what he will be charged with and if he will be charged as a minor or an adult."

Harry felt his stomach drop, not only was he going to have to undergo a trial and have the entire wizarding world find out what his home life had been like, but he was going to have to do it at least three times. Harry felt his hands start to shake, Severus pulled Harry into a hug, "Harry I know this is going to be difficult for you, but there is no other way."

Harry nodded and then realized that his father could not see him, "I know, it's just so much to deal with at once you know? If the Dursley's aren't convicted will I have to live with them again?" Harry whispered the last part afraid of what the answer might be.

Severus pushed Harry back slightly so he could look him straight in the eyes and said, "Over my dead body. Harry I am your father, and I have made an official claim for guardianship with the Ministry which Albus is pushing through as we speak. If the Ministry does not allow me custody (which is highly unlikely) then you can become a ward of the school or the Weasley family, but there is no way in the world you are going back to that house."

Harry let out a sigh of relief as Madame Pomfrey finished checking Draco, "Well Mr. Malfoy."

Draco interrupted her, "I'm not a Malfoy anymore."

Madame Pomfrey nodded, "Yes, very well, your eyes are 20/80, as I said earlier you will need glasses, now Mr. Snape have you chosen your frames?"

Harry smiled and held up the lenses he wanted, Snape gawked at them and Draco squinted, Harry had chosen silver framed glasses that had gold snakes etched onto the sides of them and one snake was coiled around the bridge of the nose. Harry knew that because they were magical frames the snakes would move and speak once the lenses were installed. Madame Pomfrey took the frames, "Very well."

Harry turned to Draco, "Um, Draco if you don't mind my asking since you're not a Malfoy anymore what is your last name?"

Draco went slightly red as he picked up a pair of light pink frames, "Well actually it will be Snape because uncle Sev is now my guardian."

Harry looked over to his father who nodded, "You're not going to be spying anymore right?"

Severus nodded, "No Harry I'm not, even if I were able to keep the fact that you are my son a secret, the Dark Lord would be able to sense the bond I have with Draco and he would kill me for it. I will no longer spy for the light, but I will still be able to assist the Headmaster by telling him what places the Dark Lord traditionally uses for meetings and where the death eaters hide out from the ministry."

Harry gave a sigh of relief, as Draco picked up some frames, "I like these." Harry squinted they were gold frames with silver snitches on them Madame Pomfrey took the frames from Draco while she handed Harry his finished glasses. Harry held them and watched as the snakes came to life he said_, "hello little ones"_

The snakes on the glasses turned their attention to Harry "_You are a speaker young master?" _

Harry smiled, "_Yes, but please do not call me master, my name is Harry what are your names?"_

The snake on the right fame which had red tinted eyes answered, "_we do not have names yet, but we each have different abilities. I can see if a person has been touched by dark magic (curses). The one on the right frame can see through objects and even into invisibility cloaks (a/n like Moody's eye) and the one on the bridge can see the truth in a persons' soul, whether they are good or evil."_

Harry opened his eyes wide in shock these were definitely the glasses for him "_That's incredible, I'm surprised that you do not have names to go with such amazing powers"_

The snake on the bridge of the glasses asked, "_Will you give us names Harry?"_

Harry nodded_, "How about, Basil for you"_

Harry pointed to the red eyed snake on the right frame, "_Falcor for you"_

Harry point to the snake coiled on the bridge, "_And Methos for you"_ Harry pointed to the last snake on the left frame which had dark yellow eyes. The snakes gave their approval of the names and Harry slid his glasses on as the hospital wing came into focus Harry realized that everything had suddenly gone very quiet.

Madame Pomfrey, Draco, and Severus were all staring at him, Harry blushed, "Ah yeah, there names are Methos, Falcor, and Basil." Harry said pointing to each one in turn then explained what they could do, Harry held his breath unsure of how they would react to his talent.

Draco spoke first, "Bloody hell, I mean I've heard you speak parseltongue before, but it's still really interesting to hear and now you have access to all this information that no one else can get. That is so not far."

Harry was surprised most people were shocked by his ability to talk to snakes not fascinated by it. Harry was even more surprised when Severus spoke up, "Yes, I find it very interesting Harry that when the Dark Lord speaks parseltongue it sounds disturbing, but when you do it the language has a different tone to it more soothing."

Harry jerked his head up, "Really so it doesn't freak you out or anything?"

Severus snorted, "No it does not 'freak me out.'"

Madame Pomfrey finished with Draco's glasses and turned to Severus, "Severus, have you finished those potions for the new students coming in today?"

Severus turned to Madame Pomfrey, "what? Oh, yes they are on your desk."

She nodded, "Thank you Severus."

Madame Pomfrey left for her office and Dobby appeared carrying a tray full of food that could have fed at least a dozen people, "Dobby has brought lunch as Professor Snape asked him to." Dobby set the tray down on the table between Harry and Draco's beds then he caught sight of Harry and launched himself at him, "Harry Potter sir! Dobby is so glad to see that Harry Potter is well again sir, Dobby was very worried about Harry Potter sir!"

Harry gasped, many of his injuries were still tender and Dobby was holding him very tight, "Dobby please let go that's too hard."

Dobby jumped back as though he had been burned and started banging his head on the bed frame, "Bad Dobby, bad Dobby, you should not be hurting Harry Potter."

Harry grabbed the elf by the back of his sweater (the same one Ron had given him in fourth year) and said, "It's all right Dobby; I'm fine you just have to remember to be more careful around me until I heal completely."

Dobby nodded vigorously, "Yes, Harry Potter sir, Dobby will remember and Dobby is sorry for hurting Harry Potter."

Harry smiled, "It's all right, I'm fine and you didn't do it on purpose."

Dobby beamed at him, "Harry Potter is too good to Dobby, Dobby must be getting back to the kitchens now."

Harry nodded, "O.k. I'll come by and see you during the school year. Dobby gave another grin and disappeared with a crack.

"Was that our old house elf?"

Harry turned to Draco as Severus dished out plates for each of them, "Yeah it was."

Draco looked confused, "What's he doing here?" Severus placed a plate of food in front of each of the boys and told them to eat. Harry dug into his meal and explained how he freed Dobby between bites, by the time he was finished Draco was laughing his head off, "Dobby blasted father across the hall? Oh, I would have loved to have seen that."

Severus looked angry, Harry moved back in the bed afraid his father was mad at him for something, "The Headmaster sent you a phoenix with the sorting hat to fight a 50 foot tall basilisk, is he insane! I'm going to be having a _very_ long talk with him later."

Harry relaxed, "Well what else could he have done?"

Severus spluttered, "What else? He could have had Fawkes transport both you and Miss Weasley safely out of the Chamber, it was collapsed the serpent would have been trapped. He could have sent aurors down to you instead of the bird; he could have come down himself. There are a thousand options I can think of that are better than that."

Harry was amazed by this; he wasn't used to someone questioning the Headmaster or being concerned for his well-being as a result of Dumbledore's actions. Harry squeezed his father's hand, "Thank you."

Severus squeezed back, "You're welcome."

Draco coughed and asked, "So Harry you guys really thought I was the heir of Slytherin?"

Harry blushed, "Yeah we did sorry, but you have to admit you did make yourself look like a likely suspect."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I can see that so how'd you figure out it wasn't me?"

Harry instantly lowered his eyes. He had managed to avoid mentioning the Polyjuice potion and he wanted to keep it a secret so he decided to make something up, "ah, well we figured that the heir wouldn't be so obvious about it."

Draco didn't seem convinced by this and Severus snorted when he heard it, "So your belief in Draco's innocence had nothing to do with the missing ingredients from my stores which are most commonly used in the Polyjuice potion?"

Draco looked shocked then said, "Hey that one day, Crab and Goyle were acting really weird it's because they were you two wasn't it?"

Harry stammered again and figured there was no reason to try and keep it a secret because they both had it figured out, "Yes o.k. we stole potion ingredients and made up Polyjuice in Mooning Myrtle's bathroom, I'm surprised Dumbledore never told you Father after all he did know about it."

Severus snarled, "No he did not tell me something I will be mentioning to him. In the mean time 50 points from Gryffindor. You and your friends could have blown up the classroom with that stunt you pulled, and that potion is highly dangerous." Harry groaned Ron and Hermione were going to kill him.

Draco turned to Severus and asked, "So uncle Sev, what is so special about the new students coming, why do they need your potions?

Severus turned to Draco, "There are four new students coming to Hogwarts this year Draco they are quadruplets who are about your age. They were attending a magic school in America, but their fellow pupils and several of the teachers were giving them a hard time because they are not fully human, Dumbledore offered them a position here and they jumped at. Two of these children have demon blood in them and must be given a special potion so that they can get past the wards and enter the school."

Harry wrinkled his forehead, "How can only two of them have demon blood if they're quadruplets?"

Severus smirked, "Because they all have different fathers, you see Harry when a person (magical or muggle) gets pregnant by a magical creature they can still get pregnant even by another magical being unless they take a potion to prevent further procreation. From what I understand one of these students is half wood elf, one is half veela, one is half demon, and the third is part demon, part veela, part elf, and part human. The one who is half wood elf is from an Elvin royal family and she will be gaining wings. She will have to be secluded for twenty four hours while the wings sprout and then the wings have to be coated with a potion so that they will be protected from germs and other damaging circumstances."

Harry felt his mouth fall open, "I didn't think that was possible and I've never seen an elf with wings."

Snape nodded, "It is very rare for several different kinds of magic to combine like that, but it can happen. As for the wings it only happens with female wood elves who are members of the royal family. Wood elves are different from house elves they look like the traditional muggle depiction of elves, they are very powerful. It is their duty to keep the balance of nature and repair damage that other creatures like muggles do. Unfortunately, with the things that muggles are doing to the world the wood elves are having trouble keeping up, even their powers won't go on forever. The students will be here in a few hours, in the mean time you two need to eat."

Harry and Draco turned their attention from Severus to their food and started eating, Harry started slowly, he had to build up his appetite from the Dursley's. As they ate Harry talked more about his adventures Severus was not happy to hear Dumbledore had allowed his son to go up against the Dark Lord in his first year. He was furious when he learned that the HEADMASTER of the school had encouraged Harry and Hermione to use a time turner to go back and wander the school grounds at night, while a werewolf, a murderer (Pettigrew not Sirius), and several hundred dementors were wandering around. Severus also noticed that Harry did not talk a lot about his fourth or fifth year, Severus couldn't blame him, but he knew the boy would have to deal with the issues those years had caused eventually. Severus made a mental note to speak to Harry about it when he had recovered from his injuries. After lunch Harry and Draco started to get to know each other better. Draco talked about what his life was like growing up, that he wasn't the spoiled brat everyone thought he was. Draco's father had threatened him on numerous occasions to behave like a proper Malfoy or else, and the or else was not a pleasant option.

Draco's mother had been the only one to offer him real comfort she hadn't wanted Draco to become a death eater and she knew once Lucius was in jail Draco would be expected to fill his fathers' place so she brought him to Hogwarts where she knew he would be safe no matter what happened to her and Lucius. Harry eventually fell asleep, he was still exhausted. Harry awoke to the sound of several people talking he looked up to see a group of the strangest looking people ever standing in the hospital wing talking to his father and Madame Pomfrey. These had to be the new students his father had mentioned. There were three girls and a boy one girl was average height with white blonde hair and deep brown eyes (this must have been the half veela), the second was a little shorter with long dark hair, pointed ears, and shinning blue eyes (she had to be part elf). The other two were the most incredible of the four the girl was tall (actually taller than Severus) with black hair and dark purple eyes, but that wasn't all she also had a set of sharp bronze colored horns sticking out of her forehead! As well as the darkest skin color Harry had ever seen, no human had skin so dark. The boy was the oddest looking of the bunch he had white hair, pointed ears, silver horns, and slightly lighter skin tone than the girl.

Harry heard Draco gasp as they both stared at the new arrivals, the elf girl and the boy must have heard as they turned and caught Harry and Draco's eyes and smiled. Harry and Draco smiled back and the four of them walked over. The elf girl spoke first, "Hi, I'm Myridia Kensington; these are my sisters Lucretia (veela) and Drusilla (demon) and our brother Lexidius."

The boy answered in a deep voice; "Everyone calls me Lexi"

Harry swallowed and said, "I'm Harry Snape and this is my adopted brother Draco. D

raco beamed at Lucretia and said, "Pleasure to meet you" Harry rolled his eyes, what was it with guys in this school and veela girls?

Before anyone could respond to Lucretia Severus said, "Excuse me Ms. Kensington."

All three girls turned Severus rolled his eyes "Myridia you need to go into the clean room before your wings sprout any exposure to outside bacteria could cause severe damage to them if the erupt early."

Myridia nodded, "Yes sir."

Severus handed her a goblet and said, "Drink, I should warn you even with this to help it's going to hurt like Hell." Myridia nodded yeah I know." Myridia drank and slipped into a room Madame Pomfrey was standing in front of after waving good-bye to Harry and the others.

Severus handed a goblet to Lexi and Drusilla and told them to drink as well, obviously this was the potion needed to allow them into the wards. Harry couldn't stop starring at Lexi and Drusilla, he knew it was rude, but he couldn't help it Harry had never seen anyone who looked like them before. Finally Drusilla turned to Harry and said, "Why don't you take a picture it will last longer?"

Harry blushed, "I, I, I'm sorry I didn't mean to, it's just…"

Drusilla smiled, "You've never seen a half-demon before?"

"A Yeah that's it."

Drusilla smiled showing a set of sharp fangs and gave a laugh, "We are a weird bunch I understand."

Before Harry could respond Draco spoke up, "If you don't mind my asking how were all four of you conceived at once?"

Severus shouted, "Draco!"

Harry flinched, but the Kensington's just laughed this time it was Lucretia who answered, "It's all right professor we don't mind, it's a long story and it all started with me."

Lexi and Drusilla groaned, but Lucretia continued, "My father was veela he and our mother met in school, and married. They loved each other and things might have turned out well if the death eaters hadn't attacked their village. My father was killed my mother managed to escape into the woods nearby where she was helped by the wood elves who lived there. One of those elves was the son of the Elvin ruler he is Myridia and Lexi's father. Our mother was vulnerable she had just lost her husband and needed some comfort unfortunately it went a little too far and Myridia was conceived. Our mother was lead to a path that would take her out of the woods she was walking out when a demon caught her scent, it detected all the magic within her body at the time and it was attracted to it the demon attacked our mother and that is where Drue came from. With all that extra magic and other stuff swirling around it mixed together and Lexi was conceived."

Lucretia stooped talking Harry and Draco were shocked finally Harry asked, "So what happened to your mother did she remarry?"

Lucretia shook her head, "Our birth was difficult on our mother didn't survive. Our aunt Lydia raised us."

Both boys nodded and said, "I'm sorry" at the same time.

Lexi, Drue and Lucretia nodded. Lexi answered, "Thanks."

Then he caught sight of Harry's scar, "Sweet Merlin! You're Harry Potter! Why'd you lie and say your name was Snape?"

Harry smiled, "I didn't, Professor Snape is my father, but I only discovered it recently."

Lexi nodded, "Oh I see" then he laughed.

Harry turned around and saw what was funny Lucretia was sitting on Draco's bed and Draco was blatantly flirting with her while Severus stood scowling behind them. Harry couldn't help but snicker himself then he heard a horrible scream coming from the clean room. Harry and Draco both turned Lexi and the others sighed, "Myridia's wings are coming in."

Harry wasn't sure who had said that, but he couldn't help asking, "Is it supposed to hurt that much?"

Drue nodded, "Yes the wing eruption is a very painful experience we've been expecting this. There's nothing we can do to help her she needs to stay isolated for 24hours. Her wings are going to look similar to a butterflies and if any kind of dirt or anything else gets on them it will cause permanent damage. When they finally come out she will have to have a potion applied to them to create a shield to protect them from further damage."

Harry nodded and turned to Lexi, "So you won't get wings?"

Lexi shook his head, "No only girls get wings and even if men did get them I don't have enough Elvin blood in me to trigger that kind of transformation."

Severus choose that moment to speak up, "Mr. Kensington, Ms. Kensington's I believe the Headmaster is expecting you, you should probably get going." Lexi, Drue, and Lucretia nodded then stood and left. Severus then turned to the two boys, "I think you two should get some more sleep. Draco we will talk later."

Harry snickered then turned to Draco as Severus walked out of the hospital, "So you and Lucretia seemed to be getting along well."

Draco blushed, "Well it's not every day you meet a half-veela besides she's a really nice person and I can tell there's more to her than looks."

Harry nodded, "uh-huh and I'm sure that friendship and her great personality are the only things you're interested in."

Draco scowled, "Hey I don't appreciate the insinuation, looks aren't important to me my date for the Yule Ball should prove that." Both boys started laughing until they heard another scream from the clean room.

Harry turned around in his bed, "Ah Madame Pomfrey can't you put a silencing spell on that room?"

The matron looked sadly at the door and the two boys, "I all ready have." They both gasped for a person to be screaming loud enough to be heard through a silencing spell meant that Myridia had to be in serious pain. Madame Pomfrey put a silencing spell on Draco and Harry's bed to keep it out the screams but it still hit them hard that she could be that sore. Harry couldn't help but be curious about what Myridia's wings were going to look like when she emerged and hope that she would be o.k. Harry didn't really know this Myridia, but she seemed nice and Harry didn't believe that anyone ever deserved to be in that much pain no matter who they were or what they'd done. Harry knew there was nothing he could do to help Myridia for now he would have to wait and see what tomorrow would bring.

a/n o.k I know this is short I swear I meant it to be longer, but things never turn out the way you expect them to. If you have an opinion on how Myridia's wings should look please review and tell me.


	6. the Elvin princess

The Elvin princess

Harry and Draco slept through most of the day. Harry was surprised that Drue, Lexi, and Lucretia did not come back to spend time with their sister, but when Harry woke up the next morning they were sitting outside Myridia's room along with his father. When Severus saw that Harry and Draco where both up he walked over to them, "Good morning boys, Harry I have some information for you. I have hired an attorney who will be here at the end of the week to speak with you about your case, and I have looked into therapy for both of you."

Harry opened his mouth to protest, the last thing he wanted was to talk to a stranger about his problems, especially when this person could be working for Voldemort or the Ministry of magic, or a thousand other people. Harry had heard of cases were people sued their shrinks because the therapist violated privilege and told people about things that had been revealed in therapeutic sessions. Before Harry could speak Severus held up a hand, "Harry I know that you are reluctant to speak to a professional especially when your safety may be at risk for doing so, but the therapist I am trying to get for you is an old friend of mine and Poppy's. Professor Dumbledore himself will be running background checks and safety investigations before you actually meet them."

Harry swallowed, "And you're sure it's safe?"

Severus nodded, "Yes Harry, I promise we will do everything within our power to see to yours and Draco's safety."

This time it was Draco who opened his mouth, "uncle Sev, I don't know about this."

Severus sighed, "Draco I know that as a Malfoy you have been taught that it is inappropriate to discuss your feelings. However, you must realize that you and Harry have both been through several traumatic incidences and you need to discuss them with someone besides me and your friends."

Harry thought this sounded reasonable, but he wasn't sure about it, "Father why do we need to speak to a professional?"

Severus rolled his eyes, "Harry your friends are not trained to deal with the type of situations you and Draco have been forced to withstand. They are not even adults, you have been through several incidents no child should have to deal with, things your friends can not even begin to comprehend. Talking about it will help you problems with people you trust will help, but they will not be able to provide any serious advice or insight regarding your situation. As for me, Harry I am your father and I love you, but I can't be with you every second of every day you will need someone who can be there for you when I can not. I know that when it comes to your abuse there are going to be things that you are not going to want to discuss with me, either because you don't think I will fully understand or because you don't want to make me feel bad for not having been there to stop you from being hurt, but it is important that you talk about keeping those feelings bottled up will only lead to self-destruction. As for you Draco, I have known you since you were a child, and because of that I know there are things you don't want to or simply can't tell me. Which is why I want you to see a professional, not only will they know how to help you, but it will be easier for you to speak with someone who has no previous knowledge of your family situation and will not be judgmental. I won't ever judge either of you, but I am more likely to take your side or become angry when hearing what you have been through you need someone who can keep a clear head, an unbiased third party as it were. Someone who can help you deal with these matters. Moreover, your therapist will be better equipped to convince you to speak about issues you may be reluctant or afraid to discuss with me. Look, you are both going to do this. Now, it's going to be several weeks before you start seeing this therapist, until then try to keep an open mind o.k.?"

The two boys looked at each other and seemed to realize simultaneously that arguing would be pointless finally they shrugged and said, "All right."

Severus nodded, "Good, now onto the next challenge. Poppy how long until the room opens up?"

Madame Pomfrey checked her watch and said, "Another ten minutes Severus. I set the timer longer than twenty four hours to insure that she will be protected properly."

Severus nodded while Lexi said, "I hope she'll be all right she must be in a lot of pain."

Harry tapped Lexi on the shoulder, "Why didn't you guys come back yesterday?"

Drue answered, "Because as magical quintuplets we have a psychic connection to each other so when one of us is in pain the others feel it, if we're close enough to each other that is. So we had to stay away from Myridia yesterday, we had a temporary block on our connection, but it only lasted for a few hours." Harry nodded.

Lucretia and the others spent some time talking to Harry and Draco as they waited for their sister to get out of 'lock down'. Harry's first question was, "so why'd you guys decide to come to Hogwarts? There are dozens of magical schools."

The three siblings smiled at each other and Lexi said, "Well partially because Dumbledore is more accepting of part humans than other Headmasters. You see the reason we were kicked out of our old school is because some yo-yo in our class attacked Lucretia."

Lucretia shuddered as Drue wrapped her arms around her sister. Harry gasped, "They didn't?"

Lexi shook his head, "No they didn't, but it was close one when Myridia, Drue, and I felt her panic we came running. We beat that bastard within an inch of his life, if one of our Professors hadn't come around and stopped us we probably would have killed him."

Harry shook his head, "They shouldn't have expelled you for that it was self-defense more or less."

Drue shrugged, "Yeah well the Headmaster was never a fan of ours and that was pretty much the straw that broke the camels' back. Besides after what happened we didn't want to go back to that school anyways and if we had ever seen that jackass near Lucretia again we probably would have skinned him alive."

Harry nodded, "I don't think anyone would blame you for that one. You said that was just one reason you came here is there another?"

Lucretia spoke up this time, "Professor Dumbledore needs our help, you see even though Lexi and Myridia haven't been acknowledge by their Elvin father (which prevents them from taking their place in that society) as members of the royal family they can call the elves here and plead with them to join Dumbledore and the ministry to fight the Dark Lord. As for Drue and Lexi as half demons they can summon other demonic beings and ask them to fight. The Dark Lord does not have a lot of connections with demons and most human-demon hybrids1 are willing to work with humans if they are given proper rewards for their service."

Harry whistled, "What about you are you going to bring other Veela's in?"

Lucretia shrugged, "I can ask them to come here, but there's no guarantee that they will or that they will fight with Dumbledore if I ask." Harry was shocked, if they could do all that Voldemort wouldn't stand a chance with Elves, Veela's, and Demons fighting on their side they could beat him hands down prophecy or no prophecy. Harry was amazed at the opportunities this gave the light side, but at the same time he felt like Dumbledore was manipulating Lexi, Drue, Myridia, and Lucretia because he had offered them a position at school to get their help.

Drue seemed to understand his thoughts and said, "Harry don't worry Dumbledore didn't push us into this we wanted to come here. We knew this place was our best opportunity for getting into a school and staying there."

Harry was about to answer when a bell started to ring Madame Pomfrey yelled, "Times up!" and the door opened. Myridia stepped out Harry, Draco, Severus, and Poppy all gasped. Her wings where beautiful! They were shaped like a butterflies, but translucent like a flies. With lines of blue, red, and purple running along it they reminded Harry of the way a bubble shines when it catches the light, she looked incredible.

Severus smiled and gestured to the bed next to Harry and said, "Ms. Kensington have a seat, I will apply this potion to your wings to shield them from any damage."

Myridia moved to sit down and Harry saw that she was clutching the remains of her shirt in her hands to preserve her dignity. Lexi walked over to her and handed her a blanket. Myridia took it and sat down. Severus turned to her and began gently applying a potion to her wings Myridia winced. Harry asked, "You soar?"

Myridia nodded, "Yeah my back and shoulders ache, once the pain of the eruption goes my body will still have to adjust to the added weight. At least this signifies me as a member of the Elvin royal line even if my father doesn't acknowledge me or Lexi."

Harry felt confused, "Lucretia mentioned something about that earlier what does that mean your father won't acknowledge you?"

Myridia groaned, "Our father has not officially acknowledged Lexi or I as his children as such we are not granted the official power of members of the royal family. We can ask the elves to come here and we can ask them to fight, but they are under no obligation to stay as they would be if we were acknowledged."

Harry was seriously curious, "So why doesn't he acknowledge you?"

Lexi sighed, "Because we are half human and most half human half Elvin children are the result of rape. A muggle or wizard (now it's more common for it to be a wizard) would see an Elvin woman or come across her after a battle and take her against her will. Because elves do not believe in or utilize abortion techniques the pregnancy always goes through to the end, such children are often treated with disdain. Then of course there's the fact that we were conceived outside of wedlock, elves are very traditional and do not accept illegitimate children well."

Harry winced again, "Wow so even if your father acknowledges you, the other elves wouldn't accept you?"

This time it was Myridia who answered, "Got it in one, also because Lexi is part demon he would never be accepted by the Elvin society. Elves and demons do not usually get along, they will fight on the same side, but they will not accept on another. Even if Lexi were accepted by the elves there's no way Drue and Lucretia would be allowed in because they have no Elvish blood in them what so ever."

Harry nodded, "I'm sorry."

Myridia shrugged, "It's not your fault we've learned to live with it."

Severus finished Myridia's wings and said, "There you are Ms. Kensington."

Myridia turned, "Thank you Professor. See you later Harry." Myridia waved as she and the others left, Harry waved back.

Madame Pomfrey came up to them and said, "All right boy's time to start on your physical therapy."

Harry groaned hoping that he wouldn't have to start so soon, he looked to his father as though asking for mercy, but Severus said, "Harry you and Draco need to get to work the longer you wait to get started the harder it will be for you to recover."

Harry ran his hand through his hair, "Fine."

Madame Pomfrey levitated Harry and Draco into a room full of weights and other exercise equipment, "Now you're both going to have to work your legs wit these weights and practice on the parallel bars to help regain your strength. Now we start with some stretches." Madame Pomfrey showed Harry and Draco the exercises they would have to do to get back on their feet. Then she had them work with the weights and reminded them not to push themselves too far or they would have to start all over again.

After working for about an hour Harry and Draco were both exhausted and fell asleep. They woke up just in time for dinner Severus came down to eat with them, "Harry, I thought I should tell you that Remus Lupin floo'd me and he will be here to see you by the end of the week."

Harry instantly brightened, "Remus is coming, that's great! I haven't seen him in months."

Severus sighed, "Yes he will be here to see you soon."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Father will you at least try to be nice to Remus. I know you don't like him, but he saved my life by teaching me the patronus charm and he means a lot to me."

Severus seemed frustrated, but he said, "Very well Harry I promise not to be openly hostile to Lupin while he is here."

Harry smiled, "Thank You." Harry went back to his food realizing that even though his father had promised to be civil Draco hadn't, but Harry caught a Draco giving him a small smile and knew that it was going to be o.k. He couldn't wait to see Remus again.

a/n that's it for now please review.

1 Half-breed.


	7. new day

Werewolves, attorney's, and shrinks, oh my!

Woo hoo 52 reviews! Half-way to 100 thank you to all my reviewers and special props to animegurl088 for being number 50. Now on with the show.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Parseltongue_

The next morning Harry woke up early, at first he wasn't sure what had awoken him and then he heard a strange noise outside the window his bed was situated in front of. Harry turned himself around in his bed, put on his glasses, and was instantly able to see out of the window thanks to Basil. What Harry saw made him gasp, Myridia was flying! Harry knew she had wings, but he hadn't expected her to be able to actually fly, much less fly this soon. Harry stared as Myridia swooped and spun through the air, she looked like she was dancing in the sky, it was truly beautiful. As Myridia continued to fly Harry reached over and poked Draco awake, "wassa a matter?"

Harry pointed out the window, "Draco you have to see this."

Draco slid on his own glasses and looked out Harry's window, "WOW!" Harry and Draco both watched as Myridia did several corkscrews and then preformed a perfect Wronski feint.

Draco spoke first, "that's incredible" Harry could only nod, as Myridia pulled into another spectacular dive she was joined by something else. It was still foggy so Harry had a little trouble seeing what it was at first then he realized it was Lucretia, (Harry had forgotten that Veela's could also fly) Lexi came in on Lucretia's left side (also using the vela ability of flight) and Drue flew in on a broom right next to him. The four siblings continued to fly around each other for over an hour performing stunts that where unlike anything Harry had ever seen before. Even the teams at the quidditch world cup hadn't been this good. Once they were done Harry and Draco both gave a groan of disappointment which caused Madame Pomfrey to come into the room, "Boys, what's wrong are you in pain?"

Harry felt himself go red while Draco simply shrugged and sat back in his bed Harry cleared his throat and answered, "Ah, no Madame Pomfrey we're not hurt we were just watching the Kensington's fly."

Madame Pomfrey gave a knowing smile, "Oh I see and you were a little upset when it stopped."

Harry's face went even redder, but he managed a small nod, Madame Pomfrey gave a laugh and said, "Well I see, since you're both up how about some breakfast and then another round of physical therapy.?" Both boys let out a groan as Madame Pomfrey went to floo the kitchen for their breakfast.

Severus came down to the hospital wing once they had finished eating in order to help Madame Pomfrey get the boys through their physical therapy, that way each boy could have someone spotting them while they worked. Severus also brought down some books and a journal for Harry to help him regain his reading skills. Severus had bought Draco books on speaking exercises designed to help people who had speech impediments to prevent Draco from stuttering too much. Both of them took several naps throughout the day and managed to get a long fairly well.

Harry and Draco both continued to work on their physical therapy and were slowly regaining strength. Draco progressed faster than Harry because his injuries hadn't been as extensive. Harry started reading the books that Severus had bought him and keeping notes in his journal. Unfortunately due to his memory problems Harry would often read pages three or four times over before he realized he should have moved on. Myridia and her siblings remained in the school so Madame Pomfrey could monitor Myridia's wings for any signs of trouble and so they could be here when the elves and other species arrived in the end of August.

Harry was determined to get back to his old strength, but he couldn't help feeling frustrated by not being able to get around on his own. Harry hated having to ask Severus to take him to the bathroom every time he had to go (Harry refused to use a bed pan), and he seriously disliked not being able to leave the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey had told Harry he couldn't leave until his wounds had healed some more she didn't want him to risk getting an infection. Even though Myridia and her brother and sisters visited them almost every day by the end of the week Harry was more than ready to see another face.

Harry woke up Thursday feeling excited and a little worried Remus was coming today, while the psychiatrist and lawyer that Severus arranged for were both coming tomorrow. Severus had done this on purpose so that Harry could have an entire day to spend with Remus. Harry couldn't wait to see Remus, but at the same time he was a little nervous. Harry hadn't seen Remus since the day Sirius had died and Harry couldn't help but worry that Remus might somehow blame Harry for Sirius's death or that he would have trouble accepting Harry because of his abuse. Even though everyone had told Harry several times that what happened to him wasn't his fault Harry still felt like it was and he hated the weak feeling he still had about being stuck in bed the way he was.

Harry and Draco both ate and went through their physical therapy, by the time they had finished, showered, and gotten a nap it was time for Remus' visit. Harry was nervously toying with his blanket, Severus reached over and put his hand on top of Harry's, "calm down son, take a deep breath. Everything will be fine I promise."

Harry forced himself to relax, "Thank you Father."

Severus smiled, but before he could respond Remus came flooing in, Remus waved and walked towards them, "Harry, it's so good to see you I'm sorry I haven't been to visit sooner, but Albus has me on a very important mission and it's hard for me to get away." Harry nodded as Remus reached over and gave him a hug which Harry eagerly returned. It was obvious to him that Remus wasn't angry with him over what had happened to Sirius.

Once Remus pulled a way he took a seat and started to talk, "Well Harry I'm not just here for a visit I also have some information for you." Falcor and Methos both showed Harry that Remus had a dark aura around him they hissed to together, "_Harry be careful this man has a black spot on his soul as does the dark haired adult _(Severus)."

Harry sighed and hissed back, _It's o.k. Remus has a dark aura because he's a werewolf and my father has one because he has the dark mark."_

This didn't seem to satisfy the two snakes, and of course Basil added in his opinion, "_He followed the Dark Lord! And yet you trust him."_

Harry shook his head, _"Yes, he turned to help Dumbledore and because his father forced him to, he didn't do it willingly and I do trust him all right?" _The three snakes hissed their approval.

Harry looked up and saw Remus and Severus staring at him. Harry stammered out the conversation and both men nodded Remus spoke first, "It's all right Harry, I'm used to this and at least we know you're safe."

Severus squeezed Harry's hand, "Remus is right Harry we don't see it as an insult, now Lup, ah Remus I believe you had some information for Harry."

Remus cleared his throat, "Ah, yes well Harry you should know that as Sirius' godson he left you everything including Grimmauld place which means that Krecher is also in your control." Harry opened his mouth to protest he didn't want anything to do with Krecher and if he ever saw that elf again Harry was going to ring his scrawny neck. Remus could obviously tell Harry was angry and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Harry I know you don't like Krecher and I don't either, but you can't let him go he has too much information about the Order to be released and believe me killing him will not make you feel better." Harry nodded and allowed Remus to continue Remus reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black object he used his wand to bring it back to its original height.

Harry grinned when he saw that it was Sirius' old motorcycle, but at the same time he felt a sharp stab of grief at the reminder that Sirius was truly gone. Before Harry could thank Remus Severus shouted, "NO! You are not giving my son this godforsaken contraption, do you know how much damage he could receive flying on this blasted thing?"

Remus rolled his eyes, "Oh calm down Severus it's as safe as a broomstick and besides Sirius left it in his will that I was to personally deliver this to Harry when the time came."

Harry took this moment to speak up, "Please let me keep it Father, I promise I'll be careful and I won't fly it without you or Remus until I learn properly I swear."

Severus looked between Harry's expectant face and Remus who was giving Severus a 'you're being overprotective look' Finally Severus gave out a groan, "All right you can keep it, but if you sustain any injuries from riding this blasted thing I'm turning it into scrap and then I'll be coming after you."

Severus pointed an accusing finger at Remus who raised his hands in mock surrender, "I understand Severus. Now Harry you should also know that there are several other Black properties as well as numerous vaults which you have inherited I brought a list with me; I should warn you there are some dark arts object in many of these vault s so you should not enter them alone."

Remus pulled a set of papers out of his pocket and gave it to Harry as he said, "Yes Remus, I'll be careful."

Remus ruffled Harry's hair (which was now much longer and straighter than it had been before) and smiled at him, "Well that's the official business taken care of, now for the real reason I came here in the first place how are you doing Harry?"

Harry sighed heavily, "I'm doing better, it's not easy though."

Remus nodded, "I know, I went through something similar when I was bitten. I know it's difficult for you right now, but with time and a little help you will get better. You just have to remember to ask for help Harry I know it's not easy for you to admit you can't do things on your own, but you need to o.k.?"

Harry nodded, "o.k. Remus, I will try harder to ask for help when I need it."

Remus smiled, "That's what I wanted to hear."

Remus and Harry spent the rest of the day talking to each other; Harry asked Remus questions about what he and Sirius were like as students as well as Harry's recovery process. All in all it was a good day; unfortunately the next day would not be so easy.

Hpsshpsshpsshpss

Harry was nervous all day the next day; he barely got through his physical therapy. The therapist was going to come first to make it easier for Harry to get through his deposition. The therapist arrived at one o' clock just after Harry and Draco finished lunch. Severus entered the hospital wing with a man Harry had never seen before he looked to be in his early thirties, with reddish brown hair and brown eyes. He was slightly smaller than Severus, but not short. Methos and Falcor both told Harry that this man was 'safe' and they could not see any darkness within him. That alone made Harry relax a little more.

Severus and the man walked over to Harry and Draco, Severus was the first to speak, "Harry this is your therapist Christian Dawson, Christian this is my son Harry Snape, and my other son Draco."

Christian smiled and held out a hand to Harry then Draco, "It's nice to meet you both Severus had told me so much about each of you. Harry I would like to speak to you first if that is all right with you?"

Harry thought about this for a while and decided that this man seemed nice and Severus and Dumbledore had both said he was o.k. so Harry decided to give him a chance. Even if Harry wasn't sure if he liked this man, but he knew he needed help, "Well o.k. can Father come with us?"

Christian sighed and said, "Well Harry, I'd like to talk to you alone, therapists usually talk to their patients alone, people often find it easier to discuss their problems in private and therapy sessions are meant to be only between the patient and the doctor. Once things get settled I would like to do group therapy with you, Draco, and the Kensington children, but you will still have an individual session with me, if it will make you feel better your father can wait outside the room."

Harry bit his lip nervously, "I suppose that wouldn't be too bad."

Christian nodded and turned to Severus, "now is there somewhere close by where Harry and I can speak."

Severus pointed to his right, "Yes there's a private room down this way, Poppy keeps it open for children who have contagious diseases and need to be quarantined."

Christian responded, "Yes, that should work."

Severus picked Harry up and carried him into the private room, Harry felt his face turn red, having to be carried around in front of people he knew was bad enough, but having it happen in front of someone he had only just met was worse. Severus took Harry into the spare room and sat him down on the bed within. The bed was slightly bigger than what was available in the hospital wing, but it still had the white sheets and blanket that the hospital was famous for. Christian sat down on a chair next to the bed and took out a small notepad then Severus left. Harry eyed it suspiciously and Christian said, "I need to keep a record of our sessions for clarity purposes." Harry nodded and settled himself in the bed.

Harry sat nervously in the bed, he had no idea what was supposed to happen, Christian was the first to speak, "Harry do you have any questions for me?"

Harry nearly laughed, he had dozens of questions, but no idea which one to start with so he decided to start with the easiest, "You said earlier about group therapy sessions, why are you doing that and didn't you say that therapy is a one-on-one thing?"

Christian nodded, "Well yes there will always be individual sessions between me and my various patients, but group sessions can be beneficial to. It will help you to talk about your problems with someone your own age and to realize that other children have had similar experiences to yours."

Harry raised an eyebrow, this sounded a little weird, "But you said you wanted the Kensington's in therapy to and they weren't abused."

Christian sighed, "Well no they weren't abused, but they do have other issues like abandonment and not fitting in with others around them, but as a doctor I can not discuss all of these problems with you it is confidential. Everything between me and my patients is. I promise you Harry that unless you or someone else is in danger I will not talk about these sessions with anyone not even Severus."

Harry couldn't help but feel a little wary of this, he had been promised things like this before, he supposed he could give it a try and hope this time things would be different. Christian asked, "So is there anything particular that you need to talk about? You have gone through a lot in a short amount of time."

Harry thought for a few minutes before speaking there was something he had on his mind for a while, "Well, there is something I have been feeling a little jealous of Draco lately."

Christian didn't look surprised, "How so?"

Harry sighed, "Draco has this pre-existing relationship with Father and I sometimes feel a little left out I promised Father I'd try to get along with him, but I can't help feeling a little jealous that they get along so well together."

Christian took a moment before speaking, "I see, Harry you know your father loves you right."

Harry felt a little shocked at this question, but he answered, "Yes of course I do, he's been with me every day sense I got hurt. Even before he knew I was his son he protected me. Back in my first year Professor Quirrel tried to curse me off my broom and Father was sitting there muttering a counter-curse the entire time to try and save me. Then in third year Ron, Hermione, and I were brought to the Shrieking Shack by Sirius and Father came in after us. I know it was moistly to try and get even with Sirius and Remus, but still he did more than any of the other teachers (except Remus did) I know he loves me, I guess I'm just worried he loves Draco more."

Christian gave a small smile and said, "Harry your fears are understandable, but you don't have to worry. Severus has had years to spend with Draco and develop a relationship with him while your relationship with Severus is still new. It will take time for the two of you to get close to each other and you may want to tell him how you feel or try to spend more time with him. Just talk to him, ask him questions, and remember no matter what happens Draco will not replace you in your father eyes, and at the same time you will not replace him." Harry nodded just saying this out loud made him feel a little better Harry was also relieved that Christian hadn't pressed him about the Dursley's or the upcoming court appearance. Unfortunately that didn't last long, "Harry would you like me and to stay with you when the lawyer comes?"

Harry ran a hand through his hair a few times, "I don't know, I definitely want Father there, but I don't know if I want anyone else around. I know all this stuff is going to come out eventually, but I don't think I'm ready to tell someone I don't know very well."

Christian nodded, "I can certainly understand Harry and I respect your opinion so I won't come, but I will probably ask you about it in our next session does that sound fair?"

Harry nodded, he like this guy he seemed friendly and he didn't push Harry on things like a lot of the other adults around where doing. Many of Hogwarts staff had been to see Harry and Draco sense they awoke and had asked both boys to talk about what had happened to them saying it would be easier for Draco and Harry to discuss it with someone else if they talked to one of them first. Harry thought this sounded a little screwy, he knew he needed to work past what had happened to him, but at the same time he didn't want to talk about it with every single person who came to see him it was so irritating. Harry liked that this guy didn't say that and didn't act like he knew more than Harry just because he was older.

Christian stood up placing his notebook back in his pocket saying, "Well Harry I think that's enough for today. I'll go get Severus."

Harry gave a small smile, "O.k." Harry felt a little better now and somehow it made him feel like he could actually get through all this. Severus came back into the room and picked Harry back up to take him back to bed.

Once Harry was seated again Christen turned to Draco and said, "So Draco, I believe that it's your turn." Draco walked slowly into the private room (unlike Harry Draco was able to walk on his own).

As they walked away Harry turned to his father and decided to take a little of Christian's advice and ask Severus something he'd had on his mind for a while, "Father?"

Severus turned around to look Harry in the eye, "Yes Harry."

Harry swallowed, "Would you, I mean, can you tell me about Mum? No one ever says anything to me about her besides; she was good at Charms, she was smart, she was kind, I have her eyes, and she died to protect me, I want to know more."

Severus got a sad faraway look on his face, for a moment Harry thought he was going to cry! When he finally spoke his voice sounded choked up, "Of course Harry. Well, where should I start? Your mother was incredible, the one thing I remember most about her is music. You're mother loved to listen to classical music, she would walk down the halls whistling all sorts of tunes and she'd play music while studying which would drive me crazy because I'm one of those people who wants silence when they work. Did you know that your mother actually played the violin?"

Harry gasped in surprise, "No I didn't."

Severus nodded, "Oh yes she was amazingly talented, I remember when we first started dating there were days when I would sit there for hours listening to her play. Lily would lose herself in the music and so would I. Sometimes she would stop and we would both look up and realize that several hours had passed without our knowledge."

Harry smiled at the wistful faraway look in his father's eyes, "Do you have any recordings of her playing?"

Severus shook his head, "No, I'm afraid not Harry, but if you like I can put some of my memories in a pensive and let you watch."

Harry sat up, "Really, that'd be great."

Severus smiled, "O.k. then I'll get a pensive down here tomorrow." Harry felt better; being able to spend time with his father and learn more about his mother was something he had been craving for a while.

Harry asked, "So what was mum's favorite song?"

Severus thought for a moment, "'Amazing Grace', she'd play it over and over again. She always used to say she loved the message that song was trying to portray, that anyone no matter how dark there past could be forgiven and make a new life for themselves. It's rather ironic when you think about it."

Harry knew what Severus meant, his mother hadn't had anything to do with dark magic, but his father had and he'd managed to break away from Voldemort and potentially create something new for himself, Harry, and Draco. Harry could see that the conversation was having a strong effect on his father and reached over to grab his hand. Severus squeezed and gave Harry a grateful look just a Draco and Christian came out of the private room. Draco looked at ease as he sat back in his bed. Severus left the hospital wing to take care of his lesson plan for next year leaving the two boys alone. Harry spent

Harry decided to spend the next few hours he had left until the lawyer arrived to get to know Draco a little better, "Draco do you want to play chess?"

Draco turned to Harry and shrugged, "Sure." Draco pulled his chest set out of his trunk at the foot of his bed and the two boys began to play.

Harry spoke first, "so Draco, where are you going stay this year? You can't stay in the Slytherin dorms obviously?"

Draco nodded, "The Headmaster said I can have one of the prefect's rooms up on the third floor by the Ravenclaw common rooms. I'll still be a Slytherin and have classes with them, but I won't be staying anywhere near the common rooms."

Harry moved his piece and said, "Yeah, that makes sense, so what about your friends have they contacted you recently?"

Draco sighed, "No, I don't really have 'friends' Crabbe, Goyle, and the others hung around with me because they knew my father was rich and because the Malfoy family has such high political and social standing in the wizarding world. They didn't really like me they just wanted to be popular by hanging around with me."

Harry felt a slight pang of sympathy, "Yeah I know how that goes, there's thousands of people who want to be my friend because I'm the boy-who-lived. At first I thought it was kind of cool, I didn't have a lot of friends as a kid (thanks to my cousin Dudley) and it made me feel happy that all these people liked me. Then I realized they didn't like ME they like Harry Potter the savior of the wizarding world."

Draco nodded as he said, "Check mate."

Harry looked at the board sure enough Draco had won, Harry shrugged, "Well no surprise there, I lose to Ron every time we play together to."

Draco smirked then his face paled slightly Harry turned and saw that Severus had come back and there was a woman with him, like Christian she seemed fairly young ,but she had blonde hair that was cut to jaw length and green eyes. She walked over to Harry and Draco and stuck her hand out, "Hello Harry my name is Marcia Tinsdale and I will be your attorney."

Harry slowly put out his hand and shook hers, "A, hi, it's nice to meet you."

Ms. Tinsdale sat down between Harry and Draco's beds, Severus sat on Harry's other side and took his hand while Ms. Tinsdale pulled some papers out o her briefcase, "All right now Harry today I am just going to have you talk to me about your life with your relatives, I may have to ask you a few questions to clarify, but if you need a break or want to stop at anytime just say so o.k.?"

Harry swallowed hard and squeezed Severus' hand tighter, "All right."

Ms. Tinsdale smiled, "O.k. Poppy can you come here?"

Madame Pomfrey walked over and Harry asked, "Why does Madame Pomfrey need to be here?"

Ms. Tinsdale sighed, "I need to have a secondary witness to your deposition besides your father."

Harry felt confused, "Why can't professor Dumbledore do that?"

Ms. Tinsdale answered, "He has business with the Ministry and couldn't come today."

Harry nodded, "All right so where do we start?"

Ms. Tinsdale read through a few of the papers she'd taken from her briefcase and said, "Well let's start at the beginning. Can you tell me how long the abuse occurred at the Dursley's?"

Harry thought for a moment, he'd been treated badly at the Dursley's for so long that recalling when it all started was difficult for him, "The first time I remember being hit was when I was three" everyone gasped, but Harry continued, "I asked my aunt how I'd gotten my scar she told me it was from the car crash that killed my parents. Then she smacked me over the head and told me not to ask questions, my aunt and uncle hated it when I asked questions."

Ms. Tinsdale said, "I see and did your uncle began hitting you around the same time or did it start later?"

Harry cringed, "It was around the same time. My aunt and uncle started giving me chores to do. Whenever they weren't all done or done 'right' my uncle would hit me. At first he would jut slap me or lock me in cupboard without food"

Ms. Tinsdale interrupted, "Excuse me Harry, but what do you mean 'your cupboard'?"

Harry grimaced, "My cupboard was where I slept until I got my Hogwarts letter. It was an old broom cupboard under the stairs there was this little shelf thing (which I think was originally intended to put stuff you didn't want to bend down for) where I slept. I scrounged this old mattress out of the garage after I grew out of the baby mattress I originally slept on and I only had two blankets. One was the baby blanket Dumbledore wrapped me in when he left me on the Dursley's porch and the other was a blanket aunt Marge (Vernon's sister) bought for Dudley when he was like five years old. Dudley never liked it so I got it."

Ms. Tinsdale had gone slightly white, "I see, and you would be locked in there as a punishment?"

Harry nodded, "Yes I was, they would lock me in there for days sometimes they'd take out the light bulb and leave me in the dark. I'd have to sneak out at night to get food."

Severus growled, "They didn't feed you while you were locked away?"

Harry swallowed, "No, they wouldn't." Severus clenched his fist which made Harry flinch slightly.

Severus rested a hand on Harry's shoulder, "I'm sorry Harry I didn't mean to scare you."

Harry relaxed slightly as Ms. Tinsdale asked, "What about your aunt did she hit you as much as your uncle or less?"

Harry shivered, "Less, aunt Petunia didn't like to touch me she was afraid to get my 'freakishness'."

Ms. Tinsdale raised an eyebrow, "Freakishness?"

Harry took a breath, "That's the way they referred to my magic; they never told me I was a wizard, I would always make strange things happen, but I never realized I was the one causing these strange thing or how I was doing it. Whenever I used magic they'd yell at me and then uncle Vernon would hit me and lock me in the cupboard."

Ms. Tinsdale nodded, "I see and the punishments got worse as you got older?"

Harry bit his lip and Severus gave his shoulder another reassuring squeeze, "Yeah they did, at first uncle Vernon would just smack me, but as I got older he'd use more force and hit me in more areas, usually it was around the back and stomach sometimes the arms. He tried to beat me where no one else would be able to see it and since I had to wear Dudley's old clothes that was basically everywhere."

Ms. Tinsdale put down her files and asked, "Harry would you like to stop?"

Harry shook his head, "No it's easier for me to keep going now that I've started."

Ms Tinsdale said, "very well, but if you wish to stop at any point please say so. Can you tell me how often were you beaten?"

Harry thought for a moment before answering, "It depends on what was going on, if I used magic it would be more often, or if I hadn't done chores correctly or finished them all on time then I'd be beaten more. The worst was if I happened to do better in school than Dudley, he was a bad student and if I did better than he did my aunt and uncle assumed I was 'showing off' because of course Dudley was bright young man who didn't excel because his teachers didn't understand his intelligence."

Ms. Tinsdale winced, "Did your aunt and uncle ever punish you for other things Dudley did wrong?"

Harry groaned, "Oh yeah all the time, Dudley and his 'friends' were bullies. They were constantly beating up the other students especially me, which is why I had no friends everyone was too scared to act nicely to me. Whenever Dudley got in trouble for his behavior at school my aunt and uncle would punish me for it because it was undoubtedly my freakishness that had caused it."

Severus pulled Harry into a hug, "Harry I am so sorry you had to grow up like that, I promise you those people will be punished for what they did and you will never have to go through anything like that ever again if I have anything to say about it."

Harry hugged his father back, "Thank you father."

Ms. Tinsdale cleared her throat, "Harry again if you want a break."

Harry held up his hand, "No, I want to keep going."

Ms. Tinsdale seemed reluctant to allow this, but she agreed, "If you're sure."

Harry noticed that she looked over to Severus when she said this; Severus looked at Harry and then nodded at Ms. Tinsdale. Ms. Tinsdale asked, "Now Harry after you started Hogwarts did things get better or worse?"

Harry shook his head, "Better? Oh no, things got a lot worse. My aunt and uncle told everybody I attended St, Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys so everyone who wasn't scared of me before was afterwards because they thought I was some kind of psychotic nut. After I got my letter my aunt and uncle did give me Dudley's second bedroom it's where he kept all his junk. I hadn't been allowed in it except to clean before that, but they only gave it to me because my first Hogwarts letter was addressed to, 'the cupboard' under the stairs' they were scared someone was watching the house and that they would be reported for having me live in a cupboard so they moved me upstairs. After my first year they started giving me more chores to do saying I needed to make up for the time I spent at school. On my 12th birthday I muttered a few nonsense words to scare Dudley and my aunt gave me a really long chore list and the only food was a lump of cheese and some bread."

Ms. Tinsdale spoke up again, "What about your aunt Harry?"

Harry shrugged, "What about her?"

Ms. Tinsdale elaborated,"Besides hitting you occasionally did she ever mistreat you in any other way?"

Harry nodded, "Yes she always called me a freak and said my parents were worthless drunks who got themselves killed and left their decent hard working relatives with such a terrible burden. She was always talking about how great Dudley was and how I could never be as good of a child as him and stuff like that. Things got a little better after my third year, I told them about my godfather Sirius Black and how he was a convicted murderer who escaped prison. I didn't tell them he was innocent. After that they didn't hit me as much, I still had chores to do, but at least it was better, once fifth year was over they found out Sirius was dead and uncle Vernon got fired he blamed me. Vernon beat me badly, he kept hitting and kicking me everywhere I tried to curl up and cover myself, but I couldn't protect myself completely. By the time he was done I could barely move. The room was spinning and I only just manage to write my father for help on the two way parchment he gave me before school let out."

Ms. Tinsdale swallowed, "All right Harry I have a few more questions for you did your uncle ever hit you with any other than his fists?"

Harry didn't even hesitate before answering, "Yes, he used his belt that day my father came to get me and sometimes he used it if he felt I'd done something really bad that deserved an 'extra' punishment. It didn't happen too often because he was afraid if I had a lot of scars people would start asking questions, but no one ever did."

Ms. Tinsdale sniffed, "Harry I am very sorry about what you had to go through, and I promise you that I will do everything within my power to see that they are punished for their actions. Now I am going to come back in another week or so to get some more details for your cousins' trial, as his will be the first one you will have to go through all right?"

Harry nodded, "All right, you don't want to do that now?"

Ms. Tinsdale shook her head, "No Harry I think you've had enough for today."

Severus squeezed Harry's hand, "Ms. Tinsdale is right Harry you need to pace yourself or it could make you worse."

Harry nodded, "All right I understand."

Severus gave a small smile, "Good."

Ms. Tinsdale shook both their hands and left, Severus made sure both Harry and Draco ate dinner and insisted Harry take a calming potion before he went to bed that night. Harry was relieved that Severus stayed in the room when he fell asleep, it made him feel better that after having to go through all that his father was going to stay with him to give him the comfort he so desperately needed right now.

a/n o.k that's all for now, sorry it took a while please review and tell me if you want Dudley to be tried as a child or an adult


	8. a father's memories

A father's memories

A/n thank you reviewers your opinions are always more than welcome.

As soon as Harry and Draco finished their physical therapy the next morning Snape went down to his dungeon and came back with a pensive, "Here you go Harry. Just as I promised you."

Harry smiled, "Thank you Father, but before I look I have a question. Will my memory problems interfere with the trial?"

Severus shook his head, "No Harry, don't you remember what Madame Pomfrey said? Your injures interfered with your Short term memory not your long term. You will have trouble remembering things that happened since the accident, until it makes its way into your long term memory of course. Everything before will be fine."

Harry nodded, "O.k. thanks."

Snape ruffled Harry's hair, "You're welcome Harry now I believe there are some things in here you should see." Severus placed the pensive on the bed in front of Harry careful not to rest it on his injured legs Harry smiled and dipped his head into the pensive. Everything swirled and the next thing Harry knew he was standing in Hogwarts.

At first Harry wasn't sure what was going on, had he somehow entered the wrong memory? Then he heard a familiar voice, "Oh come on Lily will you tell me where we are going?" Harry turned and saw his mother leading his father by the hand through the hall Harry gasped when he saw her, Harry had seen her before in his father's pensive, but now he really had a chance to look.

Lily reminded Harry a lot of Ginny Weasley, but she was a little taller. As Harry walked towards them Lily spoke again, "No Sev, I won't, there's a reason they call it a surprise" Harry snickered at his mothers nick-name for his father and followed them.

The couple continued down the hall until they came to a plain brown door Lily smiled, "Here we are Sev."

Lily opened the door and Harry followed them in, the room was empty Harry was confused and so was Severus apparently, "Ah, Lils there's nothing here."

Lily smiled, "I know."

She pulled a small object out of her pocket and enlarged it; Harry saw that it was a violin case. Lily began to take it out as Severus asked, "You brought me here so you could play?"

Lily nodded, "Yes I did, you've been asking me to play for you for a while now and this room has great acoustics."

Lily picked up her violin and began to play, it was a slow haunting tune that Harry didn't know the name of, but he still felt connected to. Harry sat and listened with his father. It was beautiful and Harry felt himself start to cry as he continued to listen. Harry turned and saw that his father was also crying, apparently Harry got his sensitivity for music from his father. When the song finished Lily looked at Severus and smiled without a word she picked up her violin and started to play a wild funny tune this one Harry new it was called, 'when the saints go marching in'. Harry heard his father laugh and gasped when he saw him, Severus looked like an entirely different person!

Severus obviously knew this song because he began to sing along, and when Lily stopped he clapped and gave her a whistle. Lily bowed, "Thank you, thank you now are there any requests from the audience?"

Severus smiled and raised his hand, "Ah yes miss over here."

Lily pointed to Severus, "Ah yes you sir, the young man in the back with the deep set dark eyes."

Severus blushed slightly, "Yes miss do you know 'in the hall of the mountain king?"

Lily nodded, "Yes I do, lucky for you." Lily began to play, as soon as she finished the memory shifted.

This time they were sitting by the lake Lily had her violin out and she began to play as Severus sang along. Harry smiled the two where in perfect sink with each other. It was amazing to see the harmony they were in. Harry couldn't help it, he started singing to, it was, 'Danny Boy'. Harry viewed many more memories of his mother playing she was good, and she always ended with 'Amazing Grace.' When Harry finally came out of the pensive he had tears in his eyes.

Severus saw this and pulled his son into a hug and gave a small smile, his father seemed to be doing this a lot lately. Once Harry had pulled away he asked, "Father why didn't mother sing?"

Severus smirked, "Well for one thing it is rather difficult to sing while you are concentrating on playing the music. Also your mother was an amazing woman Harry, but she could not sing to save her life, she just didn't have the voice for it."

Harry nodded, "How'd she memorize all those songs?"

This time Severus snickered, "She didn't Lily found a charm that would copy any piece of music and then when she wanted to play it she could just focus on the piece and she would see the notes again, but they were only visible to her so everyone thought she was some kind of genius. Which actually wasn't completely untrue."

Harry smirked, "That's amazing, what else did she like?"

Severus smiled, "Lily loved to go to the movies, I remember when those muggle movies, 'star wars' first came out Lily and I went to see them and when the so called prequels came out I went to see them in memory of her."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "You got to see 'star wars' when it first came out?"

Severus nodded, "Yes I take it you like those movies?"

Harry shrugged, "Well I'm not entirely sure, I've seen parts of them on muggle television and we did watch 'a new hope' in class once in school towards the end of the year, but I haven't seen them all."

Severus smirked, "Well when you finally get out of here we'll watch them together o.k.?"

Harry smiled, "I think I'd like that."

Severus smiled and ruffled Harry's hair. Draco who had been reading through his books started to speak out loud, "ssssshe sssellsss ssssea sssshells by the sssea ssshorre." The tongue twisters where meant to help Draco get past his stuttering problems. Draco groaned, "Thththis is ssssso sssstupid why is itttt ttthat ssssome daysss I'm ffffine and ssome I cccccan barely get a fffffew wwwwords out."

Severus reached over and gave Draco's shoulder a squeeze, "Draco I know this is frustrating, but those things are a part of your problem and even though these exercises seem pointless now they will help you I promise."

Draco nodded, "I na-na-na-know that uncle SSSSSev, but it's sssstill ffffrustrating."

Severus nodded, "I know that Draco, you just have to keep working."

Draco nodded and went back to his exercises. Harry handed the pensive back to his father, "Thank you father, I really appreciate it." Severus nodded and took the pensive from his son.

Once Draco was finished with his lessons the Kensington's came by for a visit, "Hey guys how are you doing?"

Lexi asked as he lead his sisters into the hospital wing, Harry smiled at seeing them, "We're all right."

Draco only nodded Harry thought he didn't want to stutter in front of any of them especially Lucretia. As they sat down Harry decided to ask something he'd been wondering for a while, "Hey Myridia,"

The girl turned her wings just missing the tip of Harry's nose, "Yes."

Harry smiled at her, "Why is it that House elves don't look like wood elves?"

Myridia sighed and sat down, "That's a long story Harry. You see it all started many years ago before Hogwarts was even built. House elves and wood elves where once exactly the same, but house elves felt sorry for human beings, back in those days medical science was very primitive and people did not have the technology to really help them live as best they could. So the house elves decided to help them, at first they just helped here and there. Eventually however, they began to work for humans fully. The wood elves thought they were selling themselves out and basically left them to their own devices which turned out to be one of the worst and stupidest things that has ever happened. You see Harry house elves could not stay with human families for long unless they enslaved themselves to those families so most did. Sometimes because they got close to the family, sometimes because they felt sorry for them, but whatever the reason they all decided to stay.

"Back then things where pretty good, house elves were treated with respect and given proper care and working conditions, but as time went on they began being treated worse and worse. People began to take house elves for granted, they treated them badly and you know how people say that if you treat someone like a child they'll act like one?"

Harry nodded, "Well people didn't treat house elves like they were human so they became less and less human like in appearance. Their magic was also stunted. House elves are powerful beings, but it became next to impossible for them to use magic without their master's approval and they began to punish themselves for doing things wrong. It continued until they became the creatures you see today."

Harry sucked in a breath, "That's awful why didn't the wood elves try to stop it?"

Myridia sighed, "They tried, but because house elves had VOLUNTARILY entered into slavery their magic was bound to their 'owners' they could not leave, and woods elves could not force the wizarding families to release them."

Harry shook his head sadly, "so there was no way to release them?"

Myridia shook her head, "No and there still isn't."

Harry sighed, "That's horrible." Suddenly Harry felt that Hermione's SPEW ideas weren't so silly after all.

Lexi came over from the other side of the room where he had been talking to Madame Pomfrey and sat next to Harry's bed, "Hey, guys who wants a game of exploding snap?" Myridia gave a weak smile and shrugged Harry figured they might as well. It wasn't like he was going to fix the house elves problem while he was still bed ridden and he needed to unwind a little.

A lot had been happening lately and Harry needed to get his mind off of things for a while, "Sure why not?" Harry and Myridia were on one team, Draco and Lucretia, were another, and Lexi and Drue made up the last team. They spent the next hour playing exploding snap until Madame Pomfrey shooed the Kensington's out because Harry and Draco needed their rest. Harry didn't bother to argue with her, he knew better than to try by now. Harry decided to take his time and try to get to know Draco a little better the two of them hadn't really had a chance to get close.

Harry turned to Draco, "So Draco, are you nervous about school coming up?"

Draco nodded, "Yeah I am, I mean school was hard before and it's going to be even worse now. I ccccccan't even ssssstay in the SSSSSlytherin dorms wwtih ppppppeople I once considered fffriends of a sssort."

Harry nodded, "I know, this year won't be easy for either of us, but you now know that you don't have to act like a jerk anymore you might be able to make some friends outside of Slytherin and I think that Ron and Hermione will probably give you a chance if I ask them."

Draco smirked, "ssssso how are they? Hhhhave you ttttalked to them lately?"

Harry swallowed, "Yeah, I've written back and forth to them since I woke up. They wanted to come and visit, but Dumbledore doesn't want them to leave Grimmauld place, and Madame Pomfrey thinks that it would be too distracting for me right now. I mean they're like family to me, but at the same time I need to get used to all these changes and things before I see them again you know."

Draco nodded his understanding, "Yeah tttthat makes sssssense."

Harry said, "You know one way or another I know things will never be the same again."

Draco shrugged, "Ppppprobably not, bbbbut they're ssssstill your friends."

Harry smiled, "Yeah they are." The two talked for another couple hours before Severus came back from a staff meeting and the three had dinner together. Harry felt really happy to be spending a quiet night with his family for the first time sense he'd woken up that summer.

Harry knew that his birthday was coming up soon, but he wasn't really expecting anything, little did he know that Severus was all ready planning something to make up for the lack of recognition his son had received while at the Dursley's. Severus also wanted to get Draco in on the surprise, he just had to talk to him about it without Harry noticing and how to do that was going to be complicated.

Hsshpsshpsshpsshpss

It had been a few days since Harry had talked to Myridia about the house elves and he was getting a little nervous. His therapy was still going well, as a result Harry's legs where getting stronger, and he was finding it easier to talk to Christian, but Harry felt something was wrong. Severus kept taking Draco aside to have 'private conversations' with him. Harry tried to shake it off, but he couldn't help feeling like they were leaving him out on purpose even though Basil, Methos, and Falcor assured him that nothing magical had changed with Draco or his father Harry couldn't help feeling there was something they were keeping from him.

Harry woke up on his birthday to find that Draco was not there! Harry automatically assumed something was wrong, "Madame Pomfrey! Madame Pomfrey!"

The nurse came running in, "Harry what's wrong dear?"

Harry gestured to Draco's empty bed, "Draco he's gone."

Madame Pomfrey sighed in relief, "It's all right Harry, your father took him downstairs this morning."

Harry felt his face fall Madame Pomfrey squeezed his hand, "Don't worry Harry they'll be back soon."

Sure enough ten minutes later Severus pocked his head into the hospital wing, "Harry I've got something to show you."

Harry turned curiously, "What?"

Severus smiled and opened the doors fully as there was a shout of, "S**URPRISE**!" Harry gasped in shock Hermione, Draco, Hagrid, Remus, The Kensington's and the Weasley's were standing there holding gifts and shooting out sparks with their wands.

Harry burst out laughing, "WOW you guys, this is great!"

Severus walked over, "I thought you deserved a little something special this year after all you've been through."

Harry pulled his father into a hug, "Thank you no one's ever done this for me before."

Severus smiled and returned the hug then stepped away so that Ron and Hermione could come over and give him a hug, "Hey mate, how are you."

Harry hugged back, "Great, Merlin I really missed you guys."

Ron smirked, "Well I certainly understand that after all we are incredibly stunning and it can't be too much fun copped up in this old castle all the time even if Hogwarts is great."

Harry laughed, "Yeah the most interesting thing that's happened so far was Peeves dumping a vial of potion on Dumbledore that turned his hair blue for a week." Even Hermione laughed at the joke.

"Hey no fair hogging the guest of honor!" George shouted as he and Fred came walking over, "yeah Ron you're going to spend all year with him we only really get today, here Harry happy birthday." Harry took the small gift and opened it carefully not sure what to expect from the Weasley twins. Harry opened the box to find a key to a Gringotts vault. Harry looked at them curiously, Fred explained, "You see Harry since you so graciously gave us the money we needed to start our now incredibly successful shop we have decided to make you our silent partner."

Harry gasped, but didn't speak so George started, "And as such ten percent of our sales goes to you and this is the key for that vault."

Harry stammered, "guys you can't, I don't need this money, you should keep it for your own research and such."

Fred and George shook their head, "no way Harry we insist."

George pressed the key into his hands Harry smiled, "Thank you guys I know how much this means to you." Fred and George smiled and moved aside Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stepped forward with a gift bag. Harry opened it and gasped it was a handmade quilt. Colored purple, red, and gold it had every kind of magical creature you could think of on it, from hippogriffs to werewolves.

Harry smiled, "Thank you it's beautiful."

Mrs. Weasley pulled Harry into a tight hug and Mr. Weasley ruffled Harry's hair before moving back. Charlie, Bill and Ginny came next, Ginny spoke first, "Here you go Harry we all chipped in for this." Harry pulled off the wrapping to reveal a beautiful gold necklace with a gold, orange, and red phoenix pendant on it, Basil and Methos told him it had strong god magic on it before Harry could ask about it

Bill spoke up, "There are protection charms on it and it also acts as an emergency port key all you do is say 'phoenix flight' and it will bring you right here."

Harry blinked several times trying to find words to express his gratitude, "Guys, that's thank you. I love it." Harry slipped the necklace over his head and felt a strong warmth on his chest. Hermione and Ron were next Ron had bought him subscriptions to 'quidditch weekly' and 'witch broomstick' While Hermione had picked out a few DADA books that Harry had been eyeing the last time they went to Hogsmead together and a couple of books on how to become an animagus (Severus groaned when he saw it). Hagrid gave Harry his usual rock cakes and a wooden picture frame that had obviously been hand whittled with images of lilies carved into the sides. Harry felt tears well as he thought of his mother. Remus bought Harry a pair of Dragon hide boots they were black, but when the sun caught them it was like a prism shades of purple, blue, and green could be seen. Harry slid them on, they were really comfortable, but not loose on the outside like some muggle shoes which fell apart in a few weeks.

The Kensington's bought Harry a red dress cloak with a silver and green trim because he was a Gryffindor with a Slytherin dad and brother. Severus handed Harry a large present wrapped in gold , "This is from Albus he wanted to be here, but he had a meeting at the Ministry."

Harry opened it and gasped, "whoa, my own pensive this is so cool!"

Severus smiled, "Yes Albus thought you'd like it. Now this last one is from Draco and I."

Severus reached down between him and pulled up a black lab puppy with a red bow tied around its neck. Harry shouted, "A Puppy, dad thank you he's so cute."

"Actually Harry." Severus corrected, "This is a she."

The puppy gently licked Harry's face and Harry gave her a pat on the head, "I think I'll name her Grace, for mom."

Severus smiled, "I think that's a lovely idea." Harry settled Grace into his lap as Mrs. Weasley pulled out one of her hand made chocolate cakes (Harry's favorite) with 'Happy birthday Harry' written on it everybody sang and Harry blew out the candles for the first time he could remember.

After the cake everyone stayed for a few more hours and just talked and had fun Harry was disappointed when Madame Pomfrey told them it was time they left, but still he couldn't complain this was without a doubt the best birthday he ever had. Harry fell asleep that night with Grace asleep at the foot of his bed.

A/N that's all folks, next chap will be more trial stuff and the arrival of the elves, Veela's and Demons. Please review.


	9. alliances

Outside looking in.

Parseltongue

After the birthday party things picked up for Harry and Draco. Madame Pomfrey started allowing them to leave the ward and go outside (as long as Severus went with them) Harry loved playing with Grace, and training her to behave properly. Harry did well out of the hospital wing and was slowly getting used to his crutches. It was about a week after the party when Ms. Tinsdale came back to see Harry regarding Dudley's trial…

Harry was sitting in the private room having another session with Christian. Harry was worried about the upcoming trial, "Well I'm not really sure about all of this. I know what the Dursley's did to me was wrong and that they deserve to be punished for it, but at the same time I am afraid of facing them."

Christian nodded, "Well Harry that's certainly understandable, after all these people have been using intimidation in order to better control you for years. It's not something that you are just going to get over in a few weeks. You just need to keep reminding yourself that they can't hurt you anymore and that no matter what happens your father, Professor Dumbledore, and I will do everything we can to keep you safe all right?" Harry could feel a few tears falling down his face, he sniffed, Harry had never had someone really looking out for him before and he was having a little trouble getting his head around it.

Christian seemed to understand and he gave Harry's shoulder a reassuring squeeze Harry gave a watery smile, "Thanks, I've never really had anyone say that before. Christian, this time I'd really like you to stay when Ms. Tinsdale comes." Christian smiled, he knew this was a good sign, it meant Harry was starting to trust him. This was a good step for Harry in working past his abuse.

Ms. Tinsdale arrived just after lunch. Severus and Christian sat on either side of Harry in order to make him feel safer. Like before Ms. Tinsdale pulled several papers out of her briefcase, "all right Harry so your cousin Dudley is being given a psychiatric evaluation. Once the therapist has decided Dudley's mental capacity and understanding you will have to come in to testify, it should be sometime in the next month."

Harry sucked in a breath as Severus pulled him into a one armed hug, "So soon?"

Ms. Tinsdale nodded sadly, "Yes Harry, I know this is difficult for you, but it has to be this way."

Harry nodded his understanding, he didn't like it happening so quickly after he had been injured, but he knew there was nothing he or Ms. Tinsdale could do to change that. Ms. Tinsdale patted Harry on the shoulder and said, "Now Harry I want to explain to you what will happen once your cousin is tried. If Dudley is declared a child than he will be tried in juvenile court, it will be a closed proceeding which means only the attorney's, the judge and the interested parties will attend. Your aunt and uncle will probably attend because they will want to defend their son, and because their actions have had an effect on Dudley's behavior." Harry swallowed hard he really didn't want to have to deal with all the Dursley's again all at once.

Harry started to shake and Severus pulled him into a hug, "Harry listened to me the Dursley's will not be able to touch you. In fact they can't even talk to you, and if they so much as think of harming one hair on your head while I am in the room I promise you I will turn them all into toads and use them for potions ingredients."

Harry snickered lightly and slowly returned the hug, "Thank you Father. So what happens if Dudley is declared an adult?"

Ms. Tinsdale riffled through some of her papers, "If he is declared an adult he will be tried in full court just like his parents. Now there is a possibility the judge and jury will give Dudley a lighter sentence because he is so young, but from what you have told me Harry the worst he could get would be about five years in a muggle prison facility, for assault, harassment, and verbal and physical abuse. Dudley can't be sent to Azkaban because he is a muggle and muggles can only be sent to wizarding prison if they commit more severe crimes such as murder, attempted murder, or rape."

Harry gasped, "Five years in prison?!" Harry didn't like Dudley, but he also didn't think Dudley deserved something like that!

Ms. Tinsdale raised her hands tell Harry to calm down, "Harry it's all right, that's the worst case scenario and it's the one that's least likely to happen so you don't have to get too worried about it o.k.?"

Harry took a deep breath, "O.k. So what else do you need?"

Ms. Tinsdale frowned, "Well Harry I need some more information about your cousin specifically and what he did to you all right?"

Harry looked at Severus and Christian Severus spoke first, "It's all right Harry we are all on your side."

Christian nodded his agreement, "Yes Harry, listen to your father, we are all on your side here. Just take your time and go slowly, if you need a break just say so."

Harry smiled, "Thanks guys."

Ms. Tinsdale smiled at the two men, "All right Harry, so let's start with the basics of your cousin."

Harry sighed, "Dudley has always been a spoiled little brat. Uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia gave him everything he ever wanted and they never told him 'no'. Whenever Dudley did something wrong I was punished because they thought I was responsible for it somehow. I was also put down for doing better than Dudley in anything. So, after a while I started doing badly in school on purpose because I knew I'd be punished if I didn't. Dudley was always bullying me when we were in school, he and his gang made sure that I didn't have any friends. They'd beat up or torment anybody who even so much as smiled at me."

Severus growled low in his throat and Harry jerked at the sound, "I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean to frighten you."

Harry nodded, "They would also beat me up. It was a game to them 'Harry hunting,' they'd chase after me and beat me when they caught me. Dudley's friends would hold my arms and Dudley would punch me, usually in the stomach or the face. That was why my glasses were in such bad condition when I came to school; I had to hold them together with tape because Dudley was always breaking them. Dudley was very fat and incredibly stupid; he always did badly in school and took his frustrations out on me. I had to wear his old hand-me downs and when I got out of my cupboard I went to live in his second bedroom. Dudley would always throw tantrums and kick up a fuss when he didn't get exactly what he wanted and aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon always gave it to him."

Harry took a breath and Grace leaped up onto his lap Harry smiled and patted the small pups head before continuing, "Even though I've never liked Dudley he wasn't as bad as uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia. I can't help but think that he turned out the way he did because of how they raised him. I think he needs a second chance you know?"

Ms Tinsdale nodded and Severus smiled, "Harry that is without a doubt the most honorable thing that I have heard anyone ever say. I'm so proud of you."

Harry smiled, "Thank you father."

Ms. Tinsdale began to pack her things up, "All right Harry, that's good now remember one month."

Harry nodded, "I should have recovered a lot more by then."

Ms Tinsdale smiled, "That's great Harry, well I'll see you then good luck."

Ms Tinsdale left after having Harry and Severus sign a few legal papers. About an hour later the Kensington's arrived. Harry, Draco, and Severus all gasped at them they were wearing the most elegant things Harry had ever seen. Myridia had her hair done up in soft curls that framed her face beautifully, she was wearing silver barrettes with blue butterflies on them that brought out the color of her eyes. Her dress was a long sleeved teal color with flowers embroidered all over it in purple; the dress was backless to make space for her wings, she truly looked like a princess.

Lucretia was wearing a red velvet skirt with a white turtle neck shirt and a matching vest that had daisies on the pockets. Her hair was down, but she had a head band in it. On someone else it might have looked childish, but on Lucretia it looked sophisticated. Drue was wearing a dark purple old-fashioned style dress that reminded Harry of medieval ladies he'd seen in books and movies (a/n think those really expensive dresses they have on the walls at Hot Topic) her hair was combed back and left lying straight. Harry also noticed that her horns seemed to gleam and realized that she had polished them somehow.

Lexi had also polished his horns; his hair was done in a simple braid held with a gray silk ribbon. He wore a dark green suit that really made you focus on his unusual skin pigmentation. They all looked amazing. Draco spoke first, "wow you guys you're really spiffed up."

They all smiled Myridia spoke, "Thanks Draco, you're all invited to come to you know, it would probably be a good thing if the boy-who-lived came and showed his support of what we're doing." Harry sighed, but didn't say anything he knew how important this was and if he were ever going to use his fame for something this was definitely the time for it.

Harry looked over at his father and Draco who both nodded their approval, "O.k. we'll go." Harry slowly made his way into the shower on his crutches. He sat down on the shelf in the shower and began to wash, he shaved and brushed his hair. Harry's hair had begun to straighten out more and was now longer and more manageable than it had been before. Once he was out of the shower Harry put on his dress robes, they were a different set then what Harry had worn in fourth year. These were dark blue and made Harry's hair and eyes stand out more than they usually did.

Harry came out of the shower room and saw that his father and Draco were both ready. Draco had forgone slicking his hair back like before; instead he had pulled it into a pony tail. Draco wore a set of silver dress robes with green trim (Slytherin colors). Harry turned his attention to Severus and gasped, Severus had also washed his hair and it looked much less greasy than usual. Severus' hair was pulled back with a simple silver clasp and black dress robes with gold on the collar and cuffs.

Harry opened and closed his mouth a few times unsure of what to say finally he chocked out, "Whoa, you both look great."

Draco and Severus both smiled, "Thank you son, you look good yourself."

Harry smiled and moved over to them Draco cleared his throat, "Well we better get going." Draco and Severus both smiled and they headed out of the hospital wing, just as they were about to leave Grace came trotting up waging her tail obviously expecting to come with. Harry shook his head, "Sorry Grace, but you can't come." Severus picked up the puppy and placed her gently on the bed while the boys walked out. Severus left and closed the door. Harry could hear Grace whining, but he couldn't do anything about it, Grace could not come.

Harry, Draco, and Severus met the other teachers and the Kensington's in the school entry way and they headed outside (the elves would be arriving from the forbidden forest). At exactly two o'clock the elves arrived and everyone gasped. The elves appeared from the forbidden forest like they had all just taken off invisibility cloaks. They all road Clydesdale horses and their clothing was unlike anything Harry had ever seen before, it shimmered and moved like it was alive. Many of the elves had dark hair like Myridia, but most of them were blonde like Draco. The first ones out seemed to be warriors of some kind, they carried bows and wore what looked like battle cloaks over their shoulders. Then came a group of musicians carrying instruments, and finally the royal court. The members of the royal family were easy to spot out because they all had crowns.

Harry gasped, this was more than a breath taking sight Falcor, Methos, and Basil where showing Harry all of the magic and power the elves had which made everything seem even more colorful and incredible. It was like looking through a prism at something, the lights and colors where everywhere. Harry felt his father rest a hand on his shoulder and he turned his attention back to the elves.

The king and queen road pure white horses and wore tall golden crowns with emeralds on the kings and rubies on he queens they were older people, but they had a young look about them like professor Dumbledore. They both had gray hair which made them look more distinctive than old, the kings eye were green and the queens a deep brown. Behind them the prince and princess road in a carriage led by two black horses their crowns were more simplistic, they looked like wreaths that had been twisted into a crown, but they were made out of silver. The prince and princess each had dark hair and looked to be in their mid thirties, the princess had hazel eyes and the princes' eye where blue like Myridia's. Harry saw Myridia and Lexi stiffen at the sight of them and remembered that the prince was their father.

Once all of the elves had exited the forest (which took a small amount of time considering there were over a hundred of them) one of the warriors stepped off his chestnut brown horse and walked over to the kings pure white one to help him and then the queen down from their horses. The king and queen steppe forward and the warrior opened the carriage and lead the prince and princess out. The king and queen wore white robes with gold stars embroidered on them that glittered when they walked, and the prince and princess wore matching robes of light blue with green vines along it that looked like veins. The king and queen walked to Dumbledore their children a step behind and then the other elves following behind according to rank.

Harry couldn't help gasping at the sight, it was truly inspirational. When the king came to face him Dumbledore gave a bow and the others followed except Harry who couldn't bow on his crutches, but he did incline his head to show respect. The king nodded to Dumbledore and the Headmaster spoke, "Greetings king Astaldo (a/n valiant in Elvish) and queen Áre (Sunlight) it is an honor to welcome you to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry."

King Astaldo smiled and gestured to his children who stepped forward, "Thank you headmaster Dumbledore these are my children the princess Tathar (Willow) and the prince Dae (Shadow)."

Dumbledore inclined his head, "It is a great honor to make your acquaintance your highnesses."

The prince and princess bowed back, but did not speak. Dumbledore turned to the king and started speaking again, "Now that you have all arrived would you like to join us in the castle for a feast?" The king walked into the castle with Dumbledore at his side the two walked side by side to show that they considered each other equals, when they entered the school the great hall was set up similar to the way it had been when they'd had the Yule ball in fourth year.

Harry sat up at the main table with the school staff and so did the Kensington's who were guests of the Headmaster. The Elvin royal family sat on the right and the Hogwarts staff on the left. Severus pulled out a chair for Harry so he could sit down, Harry leaned his crutches against his chair after his father pushed in for him. Draco sat down on Harry's left and everyone else took their seats as soon as they were all seated Dumbledore gestured to the staff, "Your majesty I would like to introduce you to my staff; this is Minerva McGonagall the deputy Headmistress and head of Gryffindor house, Filius Flitwick Charms Master and head of Ravenclaw house. Pomona Sprout Herbology Professor and head of Hufflepuff house, Severus Snape Potions Master and head of Slytherin house. Next to him are his two children Harold James Snape and Draconias Lucius Snape."

Harry and Draco inclined their heads to show respect as did each teacher as they were introduced. Dumbledore continued, "Then we have Rupert Binns the History of Magic Professor, Nymphadora Tonks our Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor." Harry looked and gasped, he hadn't even noticed Tonks with all the other excitement. She looked much different than usual a thin woman with mousey brown hair. Harry didn't have time to take it all in before Dumbledore continued, "This is Sybil Trelawney and Firenze our Divination Professor's, Rubeus Hagrid the Care of Magical Creatures' Professor, Amelia Vector the Arithmancy Professor. Abigail Sinistra the Astronomy Professor, Giles Winslow the Muggle Studies Professor, Victoria Hooch Flying Professor and Quidditch coach, Poppy Pomfrey our nurse, and finally Myridia Kensington and her siblings Lexidius, Lucretia, and Drusilla."

Harry noticed that king Astaldo didn't seemed surprised or shocked when the Kensington's were introduced, as soon as Dumbledore finished king Astaldo stood, "thank you Headmaster Dumbledore, it is an honor to meet you, now allow me to introduce you to my people." King Astaldo introduced the other elves starting with the members of the royal family (duke's Duchesses, etc.) and moving to the nobles, than warriors, and finally the musicians. Once everyone was introduced Dumbledore clapped his hands and food appeared. Myridia had explained to Harry that Elves always feasted before handling any kind of official business.

Harry gasped when the food appeared, there were all kinds of pasta, salads, deserts, fruit, and vegetables. Harry was a little surprised to see no meat of any kind until Severus whispered in his ear, "Elves do not consume the flesh of any living being, to serve any form of meat at a table where elves are eating is considered to be a great insult." Harry nodded and pulled a plate of Fettuccini to him along with some squash and a piece of chocolate pie.

Harry was very careful when eating, making sure to use his best table manners, after everyone had finished eating Myridia stood up. Elves would only consider favors offered to them by other elves, and since Myridia had more Elvin blood than Lexi she was chosen to speak. Myridia cleared her throat and turned to the royal family, "Your majesties, it is an honor to finally make your acquaintance (the slight irony of this statement was lost on no one) as a student of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and a member of the magical community I have asked you here to request your help in a most serious manner. As you are all aware a dark creature who calls himself 'Lord Voldemort' is attacking the magical community. He hopes to destroy the muggle community completely and kill all decent magical creatures elves included. We need your help in order to destroy this monstrous being. Not only save the elves, but the magical community as a whole. Please give us what aid you can to stop this menace and bring forth peace."

Myridia sat quietly down, Harry was expecting applause, but no one gave any he assumed that was and Elvin tradition. Once Myridia was seated king Astaldo stood, "Thank you Ms. Kensington we understand the significance of your words and are impressed by the show of support given by all assembled here. We have given this matter careful thought and agree that if the so called 'Lord Voldemort' does succeed in destroying the magical community as it is he will next turn his attention onto the Elvin community. If we are to defeat this evil we will have to combine forces in order to do so. Therefore, I would like to take this opportunity to officially declare an alliance between the wood elves of Tumba (deep valley) and our Elvin allies and the magical community, specifically Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.

This time there was applause Dumbledore stood and shook hands with king Astaldo, "Thank you your majesty, it is with great honor that I accept you most gracious conditions and welcome you and your clan to the school."

King Astaldo raised his coup from the table, "A toast then to a new alliance and the hope of lasting peace." Everyone raised there glasses and drank.

As soon as the toast was made the musicians began to play Harry remained seated and many of the others began to dance. Myridia had said that this would undoubtedly be the easiest alliance to make because the elves were as against Voldemort as anyone else, apparently the 'dark lord' killed a member of an Elvin royal family (not the one currently at school) and the elves took that as a serious offense. As the dancing continued Harry saw the prince Dae walk up to Myridia who was currently dancing with a young elf warrior and tapped her on the shoulder, Myridia turned and gasped. Dae leaned in and said something to her Harry couldn't hear, Myridia nodded and gestured to Lexi who came walking over. The three of them left the room Harry wanted to follow, but he knew better than to try especially in his current condition.

The three of them were gone for a good forty five minutes when they came back Myridia looked like she had been crying and Lexi looked angry. Harry wasn't sure what had happened, but he had a feeling it wasn't a good thing. The elves stayed for another hour and left promising to come back for future meetings. As soon as they were gone the dishes were cleared and things were changed for the arrival of the veela's in a few hours. Harry went back to the hospital wing and found the Kensington's there.

Harry coughed, "Hi guys."

He couldn't think of anything else to say, "Myridia sighed, "Hey Harry."

Harry grimaced, "I take it things didn't go so well?"

Myridia rolled her eyes, "No they didn't, we've got the alliance, but that was probably the only good thing. Our father came to see us."

Harry nodded as Lexi wrapped an arm around his sister, "Yeah, I know I saw it."

Myridia swallowed, "Well he basically said that he was sorry that he was never able to acknowledge us, and he hoped it hadn't caused too much trouble in our lives, but he didn't think he had any choice and he will not be able to acknowledge us if he wants to become king. Because apparently Elvin rulers don't have Illegitimate children and he would prefer to continue keeping our lives separate and he wants to make sure we don't cause any _problems_ with his life, he actually offered to pay us to leave him alone." By this time Myridia was crying Lexi comforted her while Lucretia and Drue both looked ready to kill.

Harry couldn't really blame them, he was mad to he couldn't believe this guy had actually bribed his own children to avoid him, what a jerk! Harry walked over and gave Myridia's shoulder a squeeze, "I'm sorry Myridia, and you to Lexi, I know he didn't mean a lot to you, but this must still be a hard blow. Prince Dae is a total jerk and personally I think your better off without him."

Myridia sniffed, "I know, but still he's our father and I guess I always thought we might have a chance of some kind of relationship you know?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah I do the Dursley's were always nasty to me and even though I never really liked them I always sorta hoped that if I did enough chores or tried hard enough to be good and not do anything 'freaky' that they might just accept me."

Myridia looked up and Harry could see the tears falling down her face, he really wanted to get back at that prince. Harry scooted over and pulled Myridia into a hug which the others joined in. They sat like that until Severus came in, "The Veela's will be arriving in approximately twenty...what the?" Harry and Draco both blushed, but when Drue quietly explained what had happened Severus only nodded.

Harry cleared his throat and turned to Lucretia, "So what's going to happen wit the veela group?"

Lucretia sighed, "Well it will be much less formal than the elves and they will probably be willing to fight because Voldemort has destroyed many veela bonds."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Veela bonds?"

Lucretia nodded, "Yes, all pureblood veela's have one specific mate, as do over fifty percent of all half-blood veela's. Now a veela can survive without their mate, but they will be miserable for the rest of their life. Many pure blood families have Veela blood in them because they would rather marry a magical creature than a muggle.

"However, when a person with partial veela blood joins Voldemort's rank he forces them into a kind of arranged marriage. Were they have to marry who he says in order to marry a pure blood so that there will be a decrease in the magical creature blood in the family even if the veela's mate is another person. In veela society it is considered a truly horrific crime to destroy the mate bond and force a veela to be with someone who they don't love, and in some cases don't even know. Therefore, Voldemort has made a lot of enemies in the veela community by forcing marriages; personally I think the only group we will have a problem with will be the demons because Voldemort has offered a place to them as well."

Harry nodded his understanding, this was a lot to take in all at once. Myridia and Lexi were off talking privately, obviously they both still needed a minute to take in what they had just been forced to confront. Twenty minutes later they were all standing outside again. With a loud crack the veela's began apparating in. Again Harry's glasses went crazy with all the magic and power being displayed; Harry was surprised to see that there were men there as well as women until he remembered that Lexi and Lucretia's father had been a male veela.

Unlike their female counterparts male veelas weren't too extreme. They had the same white-blonde hair and glowing blue eyes as female veelas, but they seemed to be missing the power and grace that usually flowed off of female veelas. An older female veela stepped up to Headmaster Dumbledore she had a dark green dress with a wreath of real flowers on her head made of white roses and violets, she looked to be about fifty years old with a few age lines that made her look more distinguished than elderly. Harry assumed this must be the veela queen, behind her came a man of about the same age who wore a simple pair of charcoal gray pants and a long sleeved blue shirt. His long hair was pulled back into a pony tail like Lexi's and unlike the queen he did not have a crown, but he was wearing two gold bracelets on his wrists with jewels embedded into them. None of the other veela's had any kind of distinguishing marks to show their political or social standing.

The queen reached and held out her hand, Dumbledore took it and kissed it gently, "Welcome Matriarch Nimue, as Headmaster of this school I am honored to receive you."

The queen nodded, "thank you Headmaster Dumbledore allow me to introduce my mate the patriarch, Yoshi."

The Patriarch held out his hand and Dumbledore shook it, "Welcome, and thank you for coming, now would you care to join us for a feast?" Dumbledore gestured to the side and Harry saw that several picnic tables had been set up with many different kinds of foods on them, mostly deserts (veela's love sweets).

As Harry began to move over to the tables on his crutches he grabbed Lexi's arm, "Why are we eating outside?"

Lexi gave a small laugh, "Veela's do no enter man-made structures unless they have no other option."

Harry was confused, "But, I don't get it the elves ate inside."

Lexi snickered, "Yes they did, elves are much more traditional and ritualistic than veela's are they always feast or have important meetings indoors because in the old days if you were asking someone for a favor or welcoming them into an alliance you invited them into your home to show that the two of you were now joined together under one cause."

Harry nodded his understanding as Lexi sped up to his sisters; the atmosphere of the picnic was much more relaxed and friendly than the formal Elvin feast had been. Harry really enjoyed himself as he ate some of the delicious deserts, he had been too nervous to eat a lot at the Elvin feast. Severus flashed Harry a small smile when he saw his son taking more food; Harry was so underweight that he needed all the extra food he could get.

The veela's were all very nice people and once the food was gone Dumbledore stood up, as head of the school it was his responsibility to ask the veela's for aid, "I would like to welcome you all to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, we have asked you here today to request your help in a most urgent matter, as you know Voldemort is determined to destroy all those who defy him or don't agree with his views of the world. He has not only damaged the magical community, but yours as well by destroying the sacred veela mate bond. We ask that you help us to destroy this great evil in order to save our people as well as your own."

Matriarch Nimue nodded and stood, "We appreciate your words Headmaster, and understand the seriousness of them, but this decision can not be made by just one member of our society, but all so if you will give us a moment to confer." Dumbledore gestured to the side as the veela's stepped away and began to talk amongst themselves. No one moved or spoke while they were gone, Harry wasn't sure if this was a tradition or just plan nerves, but either way he didn't want to break the silence. After what felt like hours the veela came back and Matriarch Nimue was the one who stated their decision, "We have taken your words into consideration and decided that we will join you in your goal to destroy Voldemort and saving magical creatures."

Dumbledore smiled, "Thank you so much for agreeing to this, it means so much to all of us." Everyone clapped and cheered. The veelas stayed and worked out a few more details with Dumbledore and than decided to take their leave. Harry and Draco headed back to the hospital wing to relax before the demons arrived. Harry alternated between playing with Grace and reading.

The demons didn't arrive until eight P.M., demons do not like traveling in the light, this feast was taking place in one of the dungeons and was composed mostly of meat and strong alcohol. Harry and the others waited in the dungeon, unlike with veela's or elves demons would only be welcomed by their own kind so Drue and Lexi were greeting them. Harry heard a small noise and then they came in, Falcor, Basil, and Methos went crazy they were hissing crazily to Harry telling him these were VERY dark creatures covered with dark magic and curses who had hidden weapons all over them. Harry rolled his eyes and hissed back, "Yes I know that, but we need their help and they will not attack me or anyone else while here under a flag of truce." This seemed to satisfy the three 'snakes' because they remained silent for the rest of the meal, but Harry could still feel their displeasure.

The demons all looked different some resembled Drue while others had cloved hands and feet, some looked more like animals than humans, there was a group that looked like giant walking snakes and another that reminded Harry of vultures. There were also several species Harry recognized like vampires and even a couple of werewolves. They all dressed differently, some wore leather and some worse furs or scales of the animals they resembled and a few were totally naked.

Unlike the previous feasts there was no specific leader (at least not one Harry could make out) and Harry did not eat. All of these creatures had disgusting table manners and watching them eat was enough to put anyone off of a meal. Some of them even ate live animals! Once the 'food' was gone every demon in the place gave a huge belch that caused several 'interesting' smells to enter the room once this was done Drue stood up, "Now listen up, you muck covered sons of pigs and daughters of scum. As you know Voldemort is trying to destroy our world and unless you want to die as well you had better get up and give us all the help you can or else." Drue snarled showing her fangs and Lexi followed her example then Drue sat.

Several werewolves and a few others left immediately not bothering to even say 'no' while others began to bunch up in groups and argue in tongues Harry couldn't understand, but sounded like seals barking or bears growling. Finally a clan leader from each group stood, "Dumbledore, you and your vial human companions make a good point, even though we don't like you we like this so called 'Lord' Voldemort less. Even though he as asked us to fight with him he doesn't treat us as equals, but more as servants. Well we are no ones servant and we will fight with you, if only to get that egotistical bastard to shut up."

Many of the demons threw up their claws, talons, or hooves and cheered while others gave loud whistles. After a short chat with Dumbledore they left, they didn't want to loose too much of the night to this feast. Severus came up to Harry and Draco when the feast ended, "Boys, I have talked to Madame Pomfrey and I would like you to come back to my quarters with me, they are closer than the hospital wing and Harry I don't want you going back up those steps on your crutches."

Harry stood and smiled, "Thank you father, I really appreciate it, getting down here was hard enough, getting back up would be next to impossible, plus I'm really tired. Wait! No, what about Grace?"

Severus put a hand on his sons' shoulder, "Calm down Harry I've asked Dobby to get her for you." Harry smiled and Severus led them to a portrait of a man standing in a laboratory making a potion Severus gave the pass word, "wolfsbane" and the portrait swung open.

Harry was amazed this was nothing like how he'd pictured his father's rooms they were a soft teal in color there was a sofa and two big squishy chairs to sit in, in front of them was a marble fire place and to the side their was a small kitchen with hard-wood floors and basic appliances. Severus gestured to three doors in front of them, "Harry the room on the left is yours. Draco you will take your usual room, and mine is in the center."

Harry moved towards his room and heard a loud crack, Harry turned and saw Dobby standing there holding a struggling Grace in his arms, Harry laughed this was funny, "Harry Potter sir, Dobby is honored to bring Harry Potter sir his pet." Grace jumped down from Dobby's arm and came running over to Harry. Harry reached down and scratched Grace on the head. Severus opened the door so Harry would get into the room.

Inside the room was a honeysuckle red with a large four poster bed like what they had in Gryffindor tower. Harry turned to Severus, "Thank you father it's wonderful."

Severus smiled, "Your welcome son, now get some sleep it's late." Harry was about to argue that he wasn't tired when he let out a huge yawn, he really was tired. Harry hadn't realized how late it had gotten, it was nearly 11:00 P.M. Harry changed and got into bed Grace curling up at his feet and fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

a/n o.k. that's all for now folks Dudley's trial will probably be next chapter and than school will start. Please review.


	10. the trial

The trial

A/n here we go….

It was three days after the magical creatures had been allied with Dumbledore, and Harry and Draco were having their first group therapy session with the Kensington's, Severus was there as well. It was also the day Harry had been dreading for weeks, Dudley's trial. Not only was Harry going to have to discuss everything his cousin had ever done to him in a room full of strangers, but he was also going to see Vernon and Petunia again. The two elder Dursley's had been allowed out of prison so they could testify on their son's behalf and give the court a sense of how Dudley was raised and what his environment had been like.

Harry was hoping to get through the therapy session without speaking, but Christian wasn't about to let that happen, "Harry why don't you start us off today?"

Harry groaned his mind was all ready a jumbled mess and his stomach felt like he'd tried to swallow a cauldron full of live toads. Still Harry knew that Christian wouldn't just let him pass and that he needed to vent a little, "I'm scared. No more than scared actually, I'm completely and utterly terrified. I have to see my aunt and uncle again today. I am going to have to sit there and listen to them and Dudley make up all these wild untrue stories about me and I won't be able to say anything to contradict them until I take the stand. Once I do take the stand I am going to have to tell an entire court room full of people who I don't know, and will probably never see again in my entire life about things that I have been trying to hide for… well ever actually, and what happens when the prophet finds out about everything, not just the abuse, but father as well?" Harry gave a shuddering groan, "I can see the headline now 'The-Boy-Who-Lived son of a death eater.' The Slytherin's are going to have a bloody field day, I know they'll use it against me."

Harry stopped speaking and took several deep breaths to try to calm down and keep from hyperventilating. Draco reached over and squeezed Harry's shoulder gently as Severus walked over to comfort his son as best he could.

Severus pulled Harry into a hug and whispered, "Harry everything will be all right. The Dursley's will indeed be there, but they can not touch you or address you directly and if they do then they will be removed from the court room immediately. Assuming of course that I don't hex them to China and back before the aurors get to them."

Harry gave a small nervous laugh and Severus stood so Harry could see the others Draco was the first to speak, "And as far as the prophet or a court room full of strangers goes you don't have to worry Harry. Because Dudley is being tried in juvenile court the proceedings are closed so only the judge, lawyers, and witnesses can come in."

Harry gave Draco a curious look, "and you know this how exactly?"

Draco smirked, "Need I remind you that Lucius was a top man in the Ministry and a member of the school board of governors, there's nothing about wizarding laws and court systems that I don't know."

Harry rolled his eyes at Draco, but also muttered a quiet, "thanks."

Myridia spoke up next, "Harry your relatives will lie about you, but as long as you know it's not true and can make the judge see that as well you have nothing to worry about." Harry reached over to Myridia and gave her hand a grateful squeeze.

Christian spoke up next, "Very good all of you, now does anyone else have anything they need to get off their chest?"

Draco spoke up next, "Yeah I've had this on my mind for a while now, but with the big meeting and everything else I didn't want to open the can of worms until I knew it could be dealt with accordingly." Christian nodded his understanding and Draco continued as Severus put and arm around him as well, "I love that Severus is my guardian now. I know that not having Mum or Lucius in my life will make things a lot easier, but I also feel kind of sad you know? I mean even though I'm not a Malfoy anymore it's still defined who I am for so long and now everything has changed. My own family can't have any kind of contact with me anymore and neither can any of the Slytherin's. They've been my friends for years and now they're probably going to be spending all their spare time trying to think of how to get back at me for betraying them."

Draco took a deep breath before continuing, "I'm really scared to because I don't know where I'm going or what to do now. Before my future was all planned for me I was going to go to Hogwarts, get marked at 16, do some spying from inside the school. Then after graduation I would marry a 'nice' pureblood girl, and have a family while still serving the Dark Lord and presenting a respectable face to the outside world just like my father was. I never wanted that, but somehow having all those decisions made for me made things easier you know? If I didn't have to think about planning my future then I could ignore it for as long as physically possible. I'm also confused about who I am now. The way I acted before it isn't who I really am, but I also don't really know who I am without any of it, does that make any sense what so ever?"

This time Harry spoke first, "Yeah Draco it does, I've been the same way. When I was a kid the Dursley's always told me I was a worthless freak so I tried really hard to make myself nearly invisible and not draw any attention to myself because good or bad it would get me into trouble. Then later when I heard about Hogwarts I was so happy, that I could be 'normal.' Then I learned about the whole 'Boy-Who-Lived' thing and I knew I would never be just another kid and that's one of the reasons I never told anyone about the Dursley's. I was supposed to be this great hero who had destroyed the evilest dark wizard of the century when I was only a baby and I couldn't even defend myself against a muggle. I knew it would never fly with the wizarding world. So, I kind of split myself in two, at the Dursley's I was the little freak who did all the chores, and here I was the great hero of the wizarding world. There were a few times and only a handful of people who I could be 'just Harry' with and that still applies today in a way."

Harry turned so he was looking Draco straight in the eye, "The two of us are basically in the same boat Draco. We've spent our whole lives hiding the truth and who we really are, and now the truth is out and we get to learn who we are along with everyone else." Draco gave Harry an astonished look. Harry couldn't blame him, he wasn't sure what he was going to say until he started saying it either, and Draco had obviously never expected to have this much in common with Harry.

Severus cleared his throat and said, "Boys you have definitely been brought to the right man, I have had to hide my true self as well due to my role as a spy. It took me many years to figure out who I really was and it will be my honor to help you do the same. I know that you will have to discover many things on your own, but I will help and guide you as often as I can and as best I can."

Harry and Draco gave Severus a grateful look. Harry felt a little overwhelmed; this was the first time in his life anyone had offered to be there for him and support him no matter what since Sirius had died. The realization that he had finally found the family he'd been searching for his whole life caused Harry to choke up and before he even knew what was happening Harry felt tears falling down his face and saw that Draco was also crying. Severus pulled both boys into a hug as Christian said, "Excellent all of you; that was a major step in the right direction."

The rest of the session went fairly smoothly, Myridia and Lexi ranted about what a bastard their Elvin father was and all four Kensington's expressed concern about how the students of Hogwarts would accept them. They had been taunted so much because of how they looked and who they were that they were understandably nervous. Harry and Draco assured them that they would still be friends with them and Harry said it was clear that Hermione and most of the Weasley's had all ready accepted them which meant they had over a dozen new friends with just those two groups combined.

Sooner than Harry would have liked it was time for the trial. Harry wore a new suit that Severus had bought him just for the occasion. It was a simple black suit with a matching tie (Harry had decided not to wear his dress robes because it was so hard to use his crutches while wearing them). However, Draco and Severus were both wearing their dress robes and looked just as good as they had when the magical creatures came to visit.

They arrived at the Ministry fifteen minutes before the trial was scheduled to start. Ms. Tinsdale was waiting for them in a small court room that was much more open and warm than the one Harry had been tried in the year before. It actually looked a lot like a typical muggle court room except for the paper air planes and the dicta quill sitting in the corner (it works like a quick quotes quill except it doesn't make stuff up).

Ms. Tinsdale pulled out a few of her papers, "O.k. Harry, now this will be similar to your deposition, but I should warn you that your cousins lawyer a Mr…….Lancaster will be harsh in his cross examination. He's going to try and make it look like Dudley is innocent and that everything bad that has happened is all your fault."

Harry snorted, "Don't worry, that's nothing new to me. The Dursley's spent my whole childhood doing the same thing, which is one of the many reasons why I'm in therapy right now." Harry said the last bit in a half joking manner, which reminded Severus strongly of the Weasley twins. Severus didn't exactly approve of such methods of dealing with problems, but it was better than Harry falling apart so he let it slide.

Ms. Tinsdale gave Harry sympathetic look, "Harry I know this will be difficult for you, but it should be relatively short. Juvenile court tends to go faster than adult court, this trial should only take two days tops. We start with opening statements, than we present witnesses (and evidence if there is any), and finally closing arguments. Now remember Harry you are still recovering from your injuries and the last thing we need is for you to push yourself too hard, when you need a break you say so understood?"

Ms. Tinsdale gave Harry a piercing look which his father mirrored so Harry gave a nod, "Yes I promise I will tell you if I need to stop."

Severus nodded as the door opened and Dudley arrived with his lawyer, his parents, muggle friends, and a few teachers from Dudley and Harry's old public school. (Denis and Piers as well as the teachers came to testify they're under a confundus charms so they think it's a normal muggle court). Dudley's lawyer was an older man with salt and pepper hair and brown eyes, he wore grayish blue robes and a black bowler hat. The Dursley's followed close behind all wearing their best clothes and being escorted by aurors in battle robes. Harry shuddered at the sight of them and leaned against his father for support. Severus put his arms around his son while Draco gave Harry's right hand a reassuring squeeze.

Everyone took their seats and a few extremely awkward moments later a young witch (the court services officer) entered the room and spoke as the judge entered, "All rise for the honorable judge Edward Thomas Patterson." Everyone stood; Harry leaned onto his crutches so he could stand up a little straighter, rather than at an angle like he usually did.

The judge was around 30 with brown hair and blue eyes wearing the typical long black robe all judges wore, he sat down and said, "You may be seated."

The court clerk spoke again, "we are here today to tri the case of Harold James Snape vs. Dudley Jonathan Dursley. The charges against Mr. Dursley are the following; harassment, emotional abuse, psychological abuse, assault and battery, and creating an unsafe environment within the school. This trial will also determine whether Mr. Dursley will be tried as an adult or a child for his crimes. How does the defendant plead?"

Dudley's lawyer stood, "Your honor we plead not guilty to all charges."

The judge nodded, "Very well, Mr. Lancaster now I will hear opening statements."

Ms. Tinsdale stood first, "Your honor today is a very upsetting day not only for myself, but for the wizarding world as a whole. Today we are here to tri a case of one young man causing severe damage to another. We are here today to show how much damage prejudice can really do, and the harm one young life can inflict upon another. You will hear how Mr. Snape was abused not only by his guardians, but by his cousin as well. How Dudley Dursley not only tormented his cousin, but also how he would beat Mr. Snape for 'fun' and how he did everything in his power to keep young Harry isolated at all times. While I sympathize with the fact that Mr. Dursley's viewpoints have obviously been altered due to his parents perceptions of the world, I also know that people can make their own choices despite their upbringing. Mr. Dursley has caused severe damage not only to my client, but to numerous other children and should be made to pay for his actions and not be allowed to walk simply because of his youth, thank you."

Ms. Tinsdale sat down and Dudley's lawyer stood, "Yes today is indeed an upsetting day, because an innocent young man is being charged with crimes he has not committed. Ms. Tinsdale claims that her client was abused, well in actuality it was my client who has been mistreated. You will hear of the cruel and sometimes dangerous 'pranks' that Mr. Snape pulled on my client which not only resulted in his injury, but could have caused harm to numerous others as well. How my client did his best to treat Mr. Snape as a brother and all he got in return was to be tormented by a lying, attention seeking brat."

Harry shuddered at these last words having heard them many times form both his uncle and his father. Severus placed a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder as Mr. Lancaster finished, "Your honor if anyone deserves to be punished it is Mr. Snape. Even if there is evidence to prove my client guilty of anything he is still only a child and should be treated as such thank you."

The judge nodded, "Very good, now I will hear testimony from the interested parties. At the end of the trial after considering all the evidence, and examining the psychiatrists report I will decided whether Mr. Dursley should be punished as a child or an adult. I would also like to remind all interested parties that if tried as an adult Mr. Dursley will be legally required to undergo another trial and if convicted he could be given as much as 10 years in prison for it. Is that clear to everyone?"

Everyone gave a quiet, "Yes your honor."

The judge nodded and spoke again, "Very well, let's start with the prosecution."

Ms. Tinsdale stood again, "Thank you your honor, I would like to call Harold James Snape to the stand." Harry stood, he didn't like being the first, but there wasn't really any other option. Some of the other witnesses had come to testify on Harry's behalf, but most of them had only seen a few incidences of Dudley mistreating Harry and some of them hadn't seen anything at all. They were simply there to testify towards Dudley's general behavior and character. The only way for the prosecution to get the point across was for Harry to testify first.

Severus moved and helped Harry to stand up; it was difficult for Harry to get up off of chairs on his crutches. Once he was stable Harry made his way over to the witness stand on his crutches when Harry took a seat (because of his crutches he couldn't be sworn in while standing) the court clerk an older man with sandy blonde hair held up a bible, "Please raise your right hand and place your left on the bible." (They had decided because the defendants were muggles as were most of the witnesses they would swear in all witnesses the muggle way) Harry did as asked, "Do you swear that the testimony you are about to give is the truth, the whole truth and nothing, but the truth so help you God?"

Harry swallowed, "I do."

The clerk stepped away and Ms. Tinsdale stood, "Now Mr. Snape as I said before since you are still recovering from your injuries if you need to stop just say so. I would also like to remind the court that Mr. Snape has suffered damage to his short term memory so he may lose his train of thought."

The judge nodded and said, "So noted."

Ms Tinsdale cleared her throat, "Now Harry, would you please tell us a little about the relationship between yourself and your cousin Dudley."

Harry cleared his throat, "All right, my cousin Dudley has always treated me awfully. My aunt and uncle never punished him for mistreating me, and they always acted like I was lower than dirt so that's probably were he got it from, but Dudley was still overly cruel. Before either one of us started going to school he would torment me, he made sure I never had any friends by threatening or beating up anyone our age who was even remotely nice to me."

Here Ms. Tinsdale interrupted, "Can you tell us exactly what he'd do?"

Harry sighed, "He'd punch or kick the other children. Sometimes he'd make up nasty stories about how I was some kind of lunatic who would attack anyone once their back was turned, things of that nature."

Ms. Tinsdale nodded, "And did things improve once you started school?"

Harry had to bite his lip to keep from snorting, "No, if anything they got worse. Dudley isn't very smart and he always got pretty bad grades. Whenever he did do badly he'd……" Harry trailed off, his eyes had gone slightly glassy as if he didn't know where he was Ms. Tinsdale leaned forward, "Harry are you all right?"

Harry shook his head, "Yeah, I think so, where are we?"

Severus groaned while Ms. Tinsdale calmly explained, "Harry we're in a court room you're testifying against your cousin do you remember?" Harry looked around the room, when he spotted the Dursley's sitting in the corner he flinched.

Mr. Lancaster stood, "Your honor, I object how can we know that this isn't some kind of ploy to gain sympathy from the court?"

The judge banged his gavel, "Mr. Lancaster, please do not phrase your objects in such an inflammatory manner. Mr. Snape has suffered severe injuries which cause him to have trouble recalling what is happening, and while it is possible that he is not being honest I don't think anyone would be so low as to fake such symptoms. Mr. Snape you may continue."

Harry nodded then blushed, "Ah, where was I?"

Ms. Tinsdale gave him a reassuring smile, "You were telling us about how your cousin treated you when the two of you started school, and describing what would happen when he did poorly."

Harry blinked, "Oh, right. When Dudley did badly in school he'd always take it out on me. He'd beat me up or he'd tell aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon that I'd done better than him. They didn't like that, they thought I was 'showing off' or 'using my freakishness' (which is how they referred to my magic) to do well and they'd punish me for him."

Ms Tinsdale nodded, "I see, and were there things that would occur regularly in regards to your cousins behavior towards you, actions of violence or insults which he performed on a regular or semi-regular basis?"

Harry sighed, "Yes, Dudley and his friends Dennis and Piers." Harry pointed to each boy in turn, "Would often chase me down to beat me up, they saw it as a game they even gave it a name 'Harry hunting.' They'd chase me down then Piers and Dennis would hold me while Dudley would punch me in the face or the stomach, which is why my glasses were always broken back then. Of course I never just stood there and let them beat me up, I've always been pretty fast so I'd try to run away sometimes my magic would react and help me. One time I accidentally apparated myself on top of the roof."

Ms Tinsdale raised an eyebrow, "how old were you when this happened?"

Harry thought for a moment, "Nine."

Ms Tinsdale nodded, "Harry did your cousins treatment of you ever result in any serious injuries such as broken bones?"

Harry thought for a minute before answering, "He broke my nose, it would happen a few times a year. And sometimes when he punched me too hard or for too long my ribs would be sore for days afterwards, I think they might have been sprained, but I don't know for sure."

Ms. Tinsdale swallowed hard, "I see, Harry did your relatives or any of your teachers ever see Dudley hitting you?"

Harry nodded, "My teachers never did. Dudley isn't very smart, but he's not that stupid. There was only one teacher who'd supervise recess so Dudley and his friends would either chase me to where she couldn't see me, or they'd have someone distract the teacher and beat me up when her back was turned. As far as my aunt and uncle go, Dudley did hit me in front of them once or twice, but they just wrote it off as his being 'boisterous' or just playing."

Ms. Tinsdale asked, "They never reprimanded him or punished him?"

Harry shook his head, "No, never, they didn't like me so they didn't think anything of Dudley mistreating me."

Ms Tinsdale nodded, "Thank You Harry. Your honor I have no further questions for this witness, but I would like to reserve the right to recall."

The judge said, "Very well. Mr. Lancaster you may now question the witness."

Mr. Lancaster stood and walked towards Harry, "Mr. Snape you have told us many things today and I have a few questions. Now you claim that no one, but my clients' parents or friends ever saw him mistreat you?"

Harry swallowed, "Yes sir."

Mr. Lancaster raised an eyebrow, "So we have no way of confirming your story as long as the witnesses deny it, no doctors' records, no teachers to confirm."

Harry shuddered, "No, but the teachers at school often wrote in their yearly assessments about how Dudley was a bully and even if they didn't see him hit me, they did see him attack other students."

Mr. Lancaster nodded, "But even if the teachers did see Mr. Dursley hit other students they didn't see you precisely?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "No they didn't."

Mr. Lancaster continued, "And there have been several times when you used your magic against Dudley correct? There was an incident just before your second year when you told your cousin you were trying to set the bushes on fire."

Harry's face turned red once more, "yes, Dudley was teasing me because I hadn't gotten any letters for my birthday. A house elf named Dobby was holding my mail hoping to dissuade me from going back to school, Dudley was making fun of me touched a nerve and I wanted to get back at him. All I did was mutter some nonsense words I wasn't really doing magic."

Mr. Lancaster gave Harry a knowing look, "But there was no way your cousin could know you weren't actually doing magic or that you weren't truly intending to set the bushes on fire and cause damage?"

Ms. Tinsdale stood, "Objection! Your honor neither my client, nor Mr. Lancaster can know exactly what Mr. Dursley was thinking at the time."

The judge banged his gavel again, "Sustained, Mr. Lancaster choose a different question."

Mr. Lancaster paced the courtroom than asked, "Wasn't there also an incident Mr. Snape, one year before you began Hogwarts. While at a local zoo you apparently set a boa constrictor on your cousin?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "I didn't set it on him, the boa constrictor wasn't doing anything so Dudley walked away and I started talking to it. The snake started to rear and it was moving around. Dudley pushed me over onto the floor and put his face right up to the glass. I was angry and caught off guard so I accidentally made the glass disappear, the snake escaped, and it did bite playfully at Dudley and Piers' feet, but it didn't cause them any serious injuries and I certainly didn't tell him to do that."

Mr. Lancaster gave Harry a severe look, "Well again we only have your word for that Mr. Snape don't we?"

Harry nodded, "I suppose so."

Mr. Lancaster nodded, "And wasn't there another incident before your first year when a Mr. Rubeus Hagrid gave your cousin a pigs tail?"

Harry sighed slightly fighting he urge to smirk as he remembered how Dudley had looked with the tail, "Yes, Dudley was eating the birthday cake Hagrid had made for me and Hagrid got mad, but I don't see how I can be held responsible for that."

Harry saw Severus give him a proud smile as Mr. Lancaster continued, "And wasn't there another incident before your third year when you blew up your aunt?"

Harry turned red again, "Yes, she was insulting my paren…ah my mother and James Potter and I got angry."

Mr. Lancaster nodded, "I see, and was your cousin frightened by this incident?"

Harry smirked, "no, actually he hardly looked away from the television in the kitchen."

Mr. Lancaster looked surprised, but continued, "Also just before your fourth year some of your friends came to take you to the quidditch world cup and one of them dropped a candy that caused Mr. Dursley's tongue to grow to be six feet long?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, my friends Fred and George Weasley had gone to get my school trunk for me, and one of them (I think it was Fred, but it's really hard to tell with those two)"

This caused both Severus and Draco to give a small laugh as Harry continued, "Fred dropped the candy and Dudley picked it up, he didn't give Dudley the candy or tell him to eat it. It's Dudley's own fault he took it, after all every kid knows you shouldn't take candy from strangers."

Mr. Lancaster rolled his eyes and continued, "Yes, but your friends were aware that my client was on a diet and as such would be more likely to pick up a stray treat than normally weren't they?" H

arry nodded, "Well yes, but again how can I be held responsible for their actions I didn't tell them to do anything."

Mr. Lancaster looked sideways at Harry, "And last year your cousin was attacked because of you correct?"

Harry frowned, "No, Dolores Umbridge sent dementors to Privet drive and they did affect Dudley, but I didn't cause it, in fact if I hadn't been there Dudley probably would have been kissed."

Everyone in the court shuddered as Ms Tinsdale stood again, "your honor is Mr. Lancaster planning on blaming my client for everything magical that has occurred on or near Privet Drive?"

Judge Patterson nodded, "Mr. Lancaster change questions or wrap it up."

Mr. Lancaster said, "No further questions for this witness your honor."

The judge turned towards Harry, "You are excused." Severus came forward and helped Harry out of his chair again so that Harry could walk back over to the prosecutions table.

Ms. Tinsdale stood and said, "Your honor I would like to call, Sandra Jenkins to the stand."

One of the teachers stood, Harry remembered her from third grade she was a fairly nice woman in her mid thirties with red hair and hazel eyes. She walked over to the stand and swore in than sat down. Ms. Tinsdale stood first, "Now Mrs. Jenkins you were a teacher of my client as well as his cousin Dudley is that correct?"

Mrs. Jenkins nodded, "Yes that is correct."

Ms. Tinsdale asked, "And did you ever witness Mr. Dursley mistreating Mr. Snape?"

Mrs. Jenkins swallowed, "Well not directly, but I did notice that Harry was a very quiet boy and that none of the other students ever even approached him. Harry was always picked last for teams, and he never did very well in academics either, even though it was clear to me that he was fairly intelligent. I had seen Dudley being violent towards many of the other students. I'd even given him detention for it on at least three separate occasions so from Harry's broken glasses and the bruises he sometimes had on him it wasn't hard for me to deduce that his cousin was hitting him as well. Also, I had heard some of the other students talking in the hallway and found out that Harry was always picked last and had no friends because the other children were afraid of retribution from Dudley."

Ms. Tinsdale walked closer to the witness stand, "And did you ever share these observations with Mr. Dursley's parents?"

Mrs. Jenkins took a drink of water and said, "Yes, I placed numerous notes on the Dudley's report card and called Mr. and Mrs. Dursley to school for parent/teacher conferences several times."

Ms. Tinsdale asked, "And what was their response?"

Mrs. Jenkins answered, "Well I obviously don't know how they reacted to the report cards, but as far as the conferences went they would ignore it. Mrs. Dursley said Dudley was, 'a boisterous boy who wouldn't hurt a fly and it was not my place to tell them how to raise their son.' Mr. Dursley would say that, 'he wanted his son to be able to defend himself' and since there was no way I could say for sure whether Dudley actually started these fights or if he was just defending himself than they didn't see any reason to believe me over their own son."

Ms. Tinsdale asked, "And were you certain that Mr. Dursley started these fights or that he just defended himself?"

Mrs. Jenkins sighed, "Well I never saw the fights start, but I really don't think it was self-defense considering the fact that Dennis and Piers were usually holding down the person Dudley was abusing so I find it unlikely that they struck first. Even if they had they were usually restrained by the time I arrived so they were no longer a threat, and most of the students I caught Dudley hitting were generally non-violent."

Ms Tinsdale sat back down, "Your honor I have no further questions for this witness."

Mr. Lancaster stood and walked towards the witness stand, "Now Mrs. Jenkins, you said that you never actually saw my client harm Mr. Snape in any way and that your beliefs about my client doing injury to Mr. Snape are assumptions based on Mr. Dursley's behavior towards other students correct?"

Mrs. Jenkins answered, "Yes that's correct."

Mr. Lancaster smirked, "your honor I have no further questions for this witness."

The judge turned his head towards Mrs. Jenkins, "you may step down." Judge Patterson banged his gavel and stated, "O.k. I think that's enough for now let's take an hour break for lunch." Judge Patterson stood and left the courtroom, Harry let out a small sigh of relief, but at the same time his nerves were on edge he felt jumpy and sick.

Ms. Tinsdale turned to Harry, Severus, and Draco, "All right, I won't lie to you; we're about even with the defense right now. Harry your testimony went well, but Lancaster is going to use your magical outbursts as well as the pranks you pulled on your cousin against you. However, Dudley and the others still need to testify and my cross-examinations go fairly well."

Harry swallowed hard, "I know you'll do the best you can."

Harry put his head down and felt himself start to shake. Severus pulled his son into a hug, "Harry everything is going to be fine, I promise you that. Remember, no matter what the outcome of any of these trials is you know what really happened and you will never have to see the Dursley's again once the trials are over."

Harry nodded, "I know, but I don't like the idea of the Dursley's getting off without any kind of punishment after what they did to me. Also, I'm scare not for me because I know they can't hurt me anymore, but what if uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia have another kid or what happens when Dudley has children? Aunt Petunia doesn't have any magical traits, but that doesn't mean it won't get passed down to another member of the family. I guess I'm afraid of what will happen if they're allowed to go on."

Severus stared at Ms. Tinsdale over Harry's head and they both shared concerned looks, unfortunately what Harry was concerned about was a very real possibility. Severus tightened his hold on Harry as Draco said, "Harry, do you know what karma is?"

Harry shook his head wondering what this had to do with anything Draco squeezed his hand and said, "it's a religious belief, what it boils down to is what goes around comes around. For every negative or positive action you commit you get either good or bad karma due to your actions and karma is something you always have to pay up on. So even if the Dursley's don't get punished for what they did to you right now they will eventually."

Harry wasn't sure how he felt about this, but he appreciated Draco trying to cheer him up, "Thanks." Severus portkeyed them back to Hogwarts. Grace came running up to Harry yapping, Harry smiled and bent down to scratch her behind the ears. Severus tapped him on the shoulder, "How are you?"

Harry shrugged, "I feel a little tired and my head hurts."

Severus nodded and put a hand to Harry's forehead, "You're a little warm, it's probably just stress why don't you go lie down and I'll bring you some soup." Harry nodded a nap sounded like a really good idea right about now. Harry headed slowly into his room, his arms had begun to ache from the crutches. Grace followed close behind Harry refusing to let her master out of her sight. Harry put his crutches on the side of the bed and used his arms to lift himself onto it. Harry was grateful that even though his bed was a four poster it was low to the ground so he could get into and out of it easily, Harry took off his good clothes and laid down. Ten minutes later Severus came in and insisted Harry eat at least some of the soup he'd gotten from the kitchen.

Harry napped for the rest of the break, Severus made sure to wake him up early so they wouldn't be late. After the break Ms. Tinsdale had several other students who had gone to school with Dudley and Harry come in. They were port keyed in and out. Each child gave slightly disturbing testimony of Dudley's behavior towards them and two had seen Dudley hitting Harry. Mr. Lancaster was harsh in his cross-examination, but Harry felt the testimony definitely helped. The next one to testify was Harry and Dudley's other teachers Mr. Hutchinson an older man with white hair, who reminded Harry of Dumbledore a little, then it was time for the defense to testify.

Dennis was the first to testify Mr. Lancaster started off with simple questions, "Have you ever witnessed my client intentionally causing injury to Mr. Snape?"

Dennis looked confused and took a few minutes to answer, "No, Dudley was always really nice to Harry, it was Harry who was the problem."

Mr. Lancaster nodded, "Problem in what way?"

Dennis chewed his lip, "Well he was always doing weird things, like when he ended up on top of the roof, or that time he turned a teachers wig blue."

Mr. Lancaster walked over towards the prosecutions table, "I see, so you're saying that Mr. Snape used his magic against muggles often?"

Dennis nodded, "yes."

Mr. Lancaster gave Harry a dirty look and turned back to Dennis, "Did you ever see Mr. Snape use magically specifically against his cousin Mr. Dursley?"

Dennis chewed his lip, "Yeah once, we were playing with Harry, we were running after him and then it was like a wall was put up in front of us and we were all knocked back on our butts. It scared us all pretty bad."

Mr. Lancaster gave knowing smirk, "No further questions for this witness."

Ms. Tinsdale stood next, "Dennis you said you were chasing Harry when you were knocked over?"

Dennis nodded, "Yes that's right."

Ms. Tinsdale asked, "Were any of you seriously injured?"

Dennis shrugged, "Well I guess not."

Ms. Tinsdale nodded, "Also you said you were chasing Harry, why were you chasing him?"

Dennis went slightly red, "like I told you we were playing a game."

Ms. Tinsdale raised an eyebrow, "What game?"

Dennis looked confused, "Ah, tag."

Ms Tinsdale looked surprised, "Tag, really I've never heard of tag being played were one person was chased and everyone else was it."

Dennis stammered as Mr. Lancaster spoke up, "objection your honor that was not a question."

Judge Peterson banged his gavel, "Sustained, move on Ms. Tinsdale."

Ms Tinsdale nodded, "you also said Harry used his magic to put himself on the roof of a school building. What was happening just before that?"

Dennis pulled a face, "I don't think I understand?"

Ms. Tinsdale sighed as Harry and Draco snickered causing the judge to bang his gavel again and ask for quiet. Ms Tinsdale turned to Dennis and said, "what was happening before Harry apparated himself onto the roof?"

Dennis' eyes widened, "oh, well nothing really we were just messing around and he was on the roof."

Ms Tinsdale raised an eyebrow, "Playing tag again?"

Lancaster stood, "Objection."

Ms. Tinsdale turned back to prosecution table, "Withdrawn."

Dennis sat then it was Piers turn his testimony was similar to Dennis, but he tried to say that the boa constrictor had tried to bite his and Dudley's feet off, but Ms. Tinsdale asked him why no one else had seen and if they had been attacked why were there no injuries on either boy? Piers hadn't been able to think up a response to that.

Once he stepped down there were only three witnesses left the Dursley's themselves Petunia was first. Unfortunately just as she reached the stand Harry's memory took another nose dive. Harry felt his mind race, what was going on how did the Dursley's get into Hogwarts? Who were all these other people? Where were they? Harry's chest started to tighten Severus spoke up from behind him, "Harry are you all right?"

Harry turned and launched himself into his father's arms, "Father, what going on how'd the Dursley's gets into Hogwarts? Where are we and who are these people? Where's everybody else?"

Severus groaned, "Harry we're not at Hogwarts we're at your cousin Dudley's trial and your aunt is testifying."

Harry's mind came rushing back again, "oh. Sorry your honor."

he judge gave Harry a polite nod, "That's quite all right Mr. Snape."

Petunia was sworn in, and Mr. Lancaster began his questioning, "Mrs. Dursley please describe to the court your sons' relationship with his cousin Mr. Snape."

Petunia shifted in her seat a few times before answering, "Well, Dudley is a sweet young man and he tried very hard to befriend Harry, but Harry was always using his magic to pull pranks on Dudley or torment him by changing his grades in school. Harry once set a boa constrictor on Dudley and his friend Piers, that snake could have killed both of them. Then when Harry got into school this giant of a man came to pick him up and he used magic to give Dudley a pig's tail when he caught Dudley eating some of Harry's birthday cake. I know that doesn't sound very nice, but none of us had had much to eat that day and we were all starving. I hoped that school would help control Harry better, but it only made it worse. After his first year Harry threatened Dudley, saying he was going to set the bushes on fire. Later that same evening he knocked over a desert at a very important meeting which caused an owl to fly in and scare our guests away. Then after his second year he blew up my sister in law Marge. It didn't do any harm to Dudley, but it scared all of us out of our wits. Before his fourth year a bunch of Harry's wizarding acquaintances came to pick him up and one of them dropped a candy that caused poor Dudley's tongue to grow six feet long! Last year was without a doubt the worst those dementor thingies came looking for Harry and my poor Dudley got caught up in it. We were worried it would cause some kind of mental problem for him."

Petunia finished speaking looking rather sad, Mr. Lancaster asked, "Now Mrs. Dursley there have been some suggestions of Dudley bullying other students. What can you tell us about that?"

Petunia sighed, "It's vastly over dramatized I'll admit Dudley can be a bit more energetic than other children his age and sometimes he doesn't know his own strength, but he'd never harmed anyone."

Mr. Lancaster nodded and turned to Dudley who was sitting up straight in his new suit with a sad/innocent look on his face that Harry thought fooled no one and asked, "And have you ever seen Dudley being violent towards Mr. Snape in any way?"

Petunia looked shocked, "Oh, heavens no, Dudley would never intentionally harm Harry."

Mr. Lancaster sat back down, "no further questions."

Ms. Tinsdale stood, "Now, Mrs. Dursley you claim that Mr. Snape used his powers to cause your son to do poorly in school correct?"

Petunia nodded, "Yes that's true."

Ms Tinsdale looked suspicious, "Well if that is so why haven't Dudley's grades improved since he and Harry started attending separate school's?"

Petunia spluttered, "A well maybe Harry is doing something from school, he could have put some kind of curse on Dudley couldn't he?"

Ms. Tinsdale rolled her eyes, "You do know that if Harry had put a spell on Dudley we would be able to detect it?"

Petunia went red, "Ah well I didn't know."

Ms Tinsdale continued, "Well since it is clear that Harry has had no influence over Dudley's school life let's move to some of the other incidences. Now the pigs tail, the six foot tongue, and the dementors attacking were all controlled or caused by someone other than Harry correct?"

Petunia said, "Well yes they were, but if Harry hadn't been in our home in the first place none of it would have happened."

Ms Tinsdale raised an eyebrow, "Perhaps if you had simply treated your nephew decently it wouldn't have happened, did you ever consider that Mrs. Dursley?"

Mr. Lancaster stood, "objection."

Judge Patterson gave Ms. Tinsdale a severe look, "Sustained, try to keep it clean Ms. Tinsdale."

Ms. Tinsdale nodded, "Of course your honor."

Then she turned back to Petunia, "Now Mrs. Dursley one final question you say that Ms. Snape tormented your son often correct?"

Petunia nodded, "Yes that's true."

Ms. Tinsdale stiffened, "Then why was he never treated for any injuries resulting from magical spells except for the tail?"

Petunia stuttered and said, "Ah, well none of the other injuries were serious enough to require a doctors' care thank goodness." Petunia's lie was good, but everyone had seen her hesitation and Harry could tell this caught Judge Patterson's eye.

Vernon was the next witness and the one Harry had been dreading most. After being sworn in Mr. Lancaster asked, "Mr. Dursley, would you please tell us about your nephew Harry Snape and his behavior towards your son."

Vernon huffed, "Harry was a very deceitful boy, in public he put on an innocent and submissive face, but in private he was malicious and evil."

Harry felt a sharp pain in his heart, Severus put a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder and whispered, "Harry there is absolutely nothing wrong with you, and if he wants to see evil then he should look in the damn mirror."

Harry gave a small nervous smile as Vernon continued, "Harry was constantly pulling pranks on Dudley and mistreating him. Dudley always tried to reach out to him, but for some reason Harry became vindictive towards Dudley. Dudley would always try to involve Harry in the games he and his friends played, but Harry would always use his magic against the boys, knocking them backwards or transporting himself onto school buildings. As he got older his magic got more extreme as my wife said Harry once set a boa constrictor at the zoo on Dudley, then he threatened to light our bushed on fire, and he blew up my sister like a balloon just because she was paying more attention to Dudley than Harry. Also, some of Harry's 'friends' tricked Dudley into eating that candy which made his tongue six feet long, and than last year those demeanor thingies, Dudley had nightmares for months afterwards we had to start sending him to a therapist to help."

Mr. Lancaster gave Vernon a sympathetic look, "So Mr. Dursley why is it that Dudley has been depicted as a bully both by his teachers and your nephew while Harry hasn't?"

Vernon gave a sad sigh obviously hoping to gain sympathy and said, "Well, as I said before outside of the house Harry appeared a quiet, shy, child at home he used his powers against us. Even though I don't know for sure, it's possible that all those times he was seen mistreating Harry was because Harry threatened him or said something unkind it happened all the time at home."

Mr. Lancaster nodded, "I see, Mr. Dursley how do you feel about your nephew?"

Vernon shuddered, "Honestly he scares me, whenever he was home we all walked on egg shells around him fearing Harry would use his magic against us. I honestly don't know why he turned out so wrong."

Mr. Lancaster sat back down, "no further questions."

Ms. Tinsdale stood and walked towards Vernon, "Mr. Dursley you said your nephew was violent and used his magic against you and your family, you also say that he was always acting out and causing problems correct?"

Vernon swallowed, "yes that's true."

Ms. Tinsdale walked closer, "Did you ever try to do anything to control his behavior."

Vernon sighed, "Yes we grounded Harry several times, but it seemed to have no effect."

Ms. Tinsdale clarified, "I was not referring to punishment Mr. Dursley, I was talking about professional help. Therapy, medication, that sort of thing."

Vernon said, "Well, we considered it, but we weren't sure how normal medications would affect Harry, we were worried that it would make him worse."

Ms. Tinsdale raised an eyebrow, "normal medications?"

Vernon nodded, "yes, you know medication for people who don't have Harry's err... abilities. We were afraid they might react badly with his system and had no way of finding out for sure."

Ms. Tinsdale nodded and walked towards the other end of the room, "I see, what about therapy."

Vernon shrugged, "We didn't think it would work, and it was so expensive, we didn't want to do it unless we were sure it would work."

Ms. Tinsdale smirked, "The last time I checked Mr. Dursley nothing in life came with a guarantee, and why is it that therapy for your son wasn't too much money, but therapy for your nephew was?"

Vernon blushed and stammered, "Ah, well Harry was so good at deceiving people, we were afraid the therapist would say there was nothing wrong with him and we'd end up worse off than we were."

Ms. Tinsdale looked shocked, "You were afraid a boy would fool a licensed therapist who was undoubtedly used to seeing similar tactics with other children?"

Vernon stammered again, "Well yes, we were also worried Harry might use magic to convince a shrink he wasn't sick or maybe harm the person."

Ms. Tinsdale looked Vernon straight in the eye, "So you didn't even bother trying?"

Vernon shook his head, "No."

Ms. Tinsdale nodded and sat down, "I see, no further questions."

Vernon stepped down than it was Dudley's turn Mr. Lancaster began, "Dudley would you please elaborate for us some of the incidences discussed by your cousin."

Dudley looked confused, "Um o.k. Harry was always playing pranks and using his magic against me and my friends he would use it to attack us or get away from us for no reason. Sometimes he would purposely use his magic against us. The zoo incident was one of the first really bad ones. I had been looking at the snake and it wasn't doing anything, but then Harry started talking to it and it was interesting moving around and doing things I'd never seen a snake do. I ran over to it, I guess I was a little over excited because I accidentally knocked Harry down when I ran over to the cage. I guess Harry got mad because he let the snake out and it nearly bit my leg off. Then later that year that giant man gave me a pigs tail just because I was eating the birthday cake. I couldn't help it I'd only had a banana and a bag of chips since breakfast I was starving!" Harry snorted as Dudley continued, "The next year I asked Harry why none of his friends hadn't written to him and for no reason he started mumbling some words under his breath that he said would make the bushes start on fire."

Mr. Lancaster paced the court room, "You thought he was going to ignite the bushes?"

Dudley nodded, "oh yeah."

Mr. Lancaster asked, "and you were afraid?"

Dudley shuddered, "I was terrified. I thought Harry might hurt me or someone else."

Mr. Lancaster turned and asked, "what about the incident with your aunt, your cousin claims you didn't even look away from the T.V?"

Dudley blushed slightly, "Well that's true, but it wasn't the way Harry made it sound, I was so shocked by what was happening that I couldn't really get my head around it. I just couldn't stop staring at the television."

Mr. Lancaster raised an eyebrow, "I see, Dudley could you tell us about the incident with the dementors last year."

Dudley shuddered, "Harry was teasing me about my boxing skills and I got angry. I was walking towards him when it happened I felt cold and Harry screamed then I heard voices. I don't really remember what they were saying anymore, I just remember feeling like I'd never be happy again. Then I felt something grab me and there was a bright white light and it all went away. I was sick for a week after wards, I couldn't sleep with my light off and I kept having nightmares."

Mr. Lancaster nodded, "I see one last question Dudley did your cousin ever use magic to harm you physically?"

Dudley looked confused again, "Well, no, but what he did do usually made me think he would or just scared me stiff."

Mr. Lancaster sat, "Thank you, no more questions."

Ms Tinsdale stood and walked towards Dudley, "you say that the dementors were chased away by a bright light?"

Dudley nodded, "yes."

Ms. Tinsdale nodded, "that is called a patronus only a wizard can do it, did you know that?"

Dudley shrugged, "Well sort of Harry told us later that he sent them away, but I never knew how he did it or what it was called."

Ms. Tinsdale turned her head, "So your cousin used his magic to save your life. If he hadn't been there you would have been worse than dead. Pretty nice for someone you claim was always tormenting you and never cared for you."

Dudley shrugged, "Well, Harry didn't like me, but maybe he didn't want to see one of those things hurt me either. Besides if Harry hadn't been there I wouldn't have been attacked in the first place."

Ms. Tinsdale looked surprised, "Oh, I see so it's your cousins fault that some woman from the Ministry sent dark creatures after him without permission is it?"

Dudley stammered, "Ah, well I guess not."

Ms. Tinsdale turned towards him, "Let's talk about the snake incident, you said the snake nearly bit your leg off?"

Dudley nodded, "yes it did."

Ms. Tinsdale smirked, "Then why weren't you treated for any injuries?"

Dudley turned red, "it didn't actually bite me it just came really, really close."

Ms. Tinsdale nodded, "I see, you claim your cousin always transported away from you or used magic against you for no reason?"

Dudley said, "Yes."

Ms. Tinsdale raised an eyebrow, "Mr. Dursley are you aware that an underage wizards magic will not activate unless they believe that they are in serious danger or very angry?"

Dudley turned away, "no, but maybe Harry was mad at us for some reason, like he didn't want to play normal games."

Ms. Tinsdale smirked, "normal that seems to be a word your family uses a lot would you consider your cousin normal?"

Dudley shook his head, "No of course not, Harry can do things no one else can do he's definitely not normal."

Ms. Tinsdale smiled, "no further questions your honor."

Judge Patterson banged his gavel, "very well, you may present your closing statements."

Ms. Tinsdale stood, "Your honor as we have seen and heard here today Mr. Dursley is a cruel young man. Blinded by his parents prejudice towards magic he set out to torment and injure his cousin as often as possible. Mr. Dursley claims to be the victim here. Yet he never received any serious injuries directly caused by my client. In fact my client risked himself to save the boy who had been taunting him all his child hood does that sound like violent vengeful child to you? The Dursley's claim my client was dangerous and uncontrollable, and yet they never took steps to change his behavior aside from punishing him. My client is not the only person to suffer from Mr. Dursley's behavior Mr. Dursley attacked and verbally abused numerous children at school and was allowed to get away for it, but I say it should stop here. Mr. Dursley need to be shown that his behavior towards others will not be accepted, he needs to learn that his actions have consequences and today is the day for that. Thank you."

Mr. Lancaster stood next, "Your honor, my client is not the cruel person Ms. Tinsdale makes him out to be, he is a victim. He grew up in a house with a cruel vengeful boy; despite my clients' best efforts to reach out to his cousin all he received in return was abuse and fear. Mr. Snape may have saved Mr. Dursley once, but that alone does not make up for all the damage his magic did to my client. His magic caused my client not only to fear his cousin, but also to worry about serious injury or worse. There is indeed a criminal in this room your honor and he is sitting right there." Mr. Lancaster pointed directly at Harry as he sat down.

Judge Patterson banged his gavel, "Thank you Mr. Lancaster, Ms. Tinsdale we are in recess until 11 tomorrow morning when I will give my ruling." Judge Patterson stood and left. Harry felt like he was going to pass out, he was tired, nervous, and his mind was going over so many different things he felt like his brain was going to explode. Severus could see Harry's distress and after saying good-be to Ms. Tinsdale he port keyed the boys back to school.

Once they arrived Severus gave Harry a dreamless sleep potion and sent him to bed (Harry was too edgy to eat anything). The next morning Harry was still jittery and felling out of it as they arrived in the court room judge Patterson took his seat and said, "This has been a difficult case to tri, I have had to look at the history and behavior of both boys and decide who has been taunting whom and what was the cause of it. Even though it is a complicated matter I believe I have realized the truth. It is clear to me that Mr. Dursley was the aggressor in these incidences and Mr. Snape only used his magic to protect himself. However, it is equally clear to me that Mr. Dursley was manipulated by his parents' beliefs. Also because of this and the assessment of the psychiatrist who says Mr. Dursley's personality has not fully developed and he was very young when many of these incidences occurred I have decided that Mr. Dursley shall be punished as a child."

Dudley let out a small sigh of relief which the judge caught, "Don't look so relieved Mr. Dursley this doesn't mean you're getting off scott free. You have created an unsafe environment both inside and outside the school, you have tormented other children simply for your own enjoyment and you need to be punished for it. Dudley Jonathan Dursley I am sentencing you to a juvenile facility until your eighteenth birthday, while there you will continue to undergo therapy and anger management. Furthermore, upon your release you will be on probation for three years. During that time you will continue to continue therapy and perform 400 hours of community service in wizarding orphanages. I am also removing your parents' legal right as guardians of you, you will not be allowed contact with your parents or your aunt until after your probation has ended."

Dudley went white, "what? You can't do that!"

Mr. Lancaster gave Dudley a scolding look as Judge Patterson said, "oh yes I can."

He banged his gavel and left as Dudley was lead out by two aurors he turned to Harry and shouted, "I hope your happy you stupid freak, I'm not going to see my parents for years because of you! I hate you!"

Harry flinched Severus and Draco pulled him into a hug. Harry shuddered, "Can we go now? I need to get out of here."

Severus nodded, "Yes Harry of course, Thank you Ms. Tinsdale."

Ms. Tinsdale nodded and shook Severus' hand, "Your welcome Mr. Snape go home and get some rest, you'll need it, we still have two trials left."

Harry shuddered once more at the idea of doing this two more times. Severus took Harry and Draco home the three of them spent the rest of the day together. Harry alternated from staring silently out the window and talking to his father and brother about the Dursley's, Harry was so exhausted by bed he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. It had indeed been a very long day.

A/n o.k. I meant for this to be done next week, but it took longer than I wanted, still it's longer than I expected so it balances out. Hogwarts next chap than Petunia's trial any opinions on her punishment please review and give it to me.


	11. school starts

A new term begins.

A/n sorry this took a while; my brain had a meltdown.

There wasn't much of summer left after the trial, but Harry spent what little he had relaxing with his father and Draco. Ms. Tinsdale had promised Harry that she would not come to get his deposition for Petunia's trial until after school started so that Harry could start the new term on the right foot.

It was two day before school was supposed to start, Harry and Draco where outside by the lake with the Kensington's who had invited them out for a picnic. Severus had agreed to let the boys go because he knew they needed sometime outside school and he needed to finish his start of term preparations. Harry had taken Grace out with him so she could get so fresh air as well. The little pup had run around for nearly twenty minutes sniffing at everything she found, marking several trees, and digging around in Hagrid's pumpkin patch until she finally fell asleep on the blanket Lucretia had brought out for all of them to sit on.

It was a warm sunny day and Harry was really enjoying himself, it was the first time that summer he'd really felt able to relax and laugh with his friends. Myridia had asked the house elves to pack them sandwiches and as usual the house-elves had packed enough food to feed a small country. They had also made some interesting combinations, there was the traditional peanut butter and jelly or roast beef with cheddar, but they had also made several kinds Harry had never heard of before including a sardine and pickle sandwich that Lexi claimed to be delicious.

Drue was sitting away from them all as she ate fresh meat of some kind. Harry personally didn't want to know what it was because he'd never be able to eat it again if he did. As a half demon Drue and Lexi both needed fresh blood at least once a day, fortunately Lexi had gotten something for breakfast that had taken care of his craving. Myridia was also turned away from Drue, eating a completely meatless sandwich. Harry was having a turkey sandwich when something occurred to him, "Myridia?"

Myridia turned to him, "Yeah."

Harry took swallowed the food in his mouth, "You said elves don't eat meat, but demons need it to survive."

Myridia nodded, "Yeah, so?"

Harry pointed to Lexi who was sitting near the lake skipping stones, "So if Lexi is part demon and part elf how does he eat? He needs meat to survive as a demon, but as an elf he doesn't accept meat."

Myridia rolled her eyes, "Harry you ask the weirdest questions, but the way it works is that humans, veelas, and demons all eat meat. It's only elves who avoid it so the other parts of Lexi sort of counter act that. People who are one-third Elvin blood or less don't have the natural aversion to meat that full blooded or half blooded elves do and can eat just about anything, although many of them are vegetarian. It's all about personal preferences."

Harry nodded, and looked around once more, "Hey, where's Draco and Lucretia?"

Myridia snickered into her hand and pointed towards Hagrid's cabin, "Over there."

Harry turned around and saw the two of them holding hand while walking along the edge of the forest. Harry also laughed at the sight, "Well it's nice to see them both so happy."

Myridia smiled and nodded vigorously, "Yes, Lucretia hasn't really dated much."

Harry raised an eyebrow in surprise, "Really, but she's part Veela I would've thought the boys would be throwing themselves at her."

Myridia groaned, "Yeah they did, and that's just the problem. Guys wanted to date her because they thought she was pretty or because she was part veela not because they liked her just for who she was you know? And a lot of them didn't understand the word 'no' very well. That guy I told you about who got us expelled was just one of several bad relationships she's had over the years. But Draco seems different, I think he really likes Lucretia for who she is and that's something she really needed."

Harry smiled, "Yeah he does, in fact he defended her when I joked that he was just flirting with her because she's pretty."

Harry blushed as he told Myridia this, but instead of getting mad she just shook her head at him, "Well I think it's good for both of them. What's that?"

Harry turned around and saw a small white object flying towards them. Harry gave a broad smile and held up his arm, "Hedwig, it's my owl Hedwig I haven't seen her much since we got here." Hedwig flew down and landed on Harry's outstretched arm, Harry stroked her feathers just as Grace woke up. Grace whined and walked over to the owl obviously confused, Harry sighed, "Hedwig this is my new puppy Grace, Grace this is my owl Hedwig." The two animals regarded each other quietly for a moment, then Grace walked over and sniffed at Hedwig's feathers. Hedwig stiffened at this, but she tolerated it. Grace gave a long sniff and then yipped playfully at the owl and bounded backwards obviously waiting for Hedwig to follow.

Hedwig looked between Harry and Grace for a moment, Harry jerked his head towards Grace as a way of saying 'go ahead'. Hedwig flew towards Grace, but stayed low so she was flying at the same height and speed Grace was running, Grace gave a delightful bark obviously thrilled to have a new friend to play with.

Myridia starred at them, "Well there's something you don't see every day."

Harry was about to respond when he heard Sev's voice coming behind him, "Harry! Draco! I want a word with you." Harry turned and waved his father over to their spot. Harry was still using his crutches so he couldn't get up and down easily on his own especially on grass and he knew there was no way Myridia could lift him up since the two of them basically weighed the same. Draco caught sight of Severus and began walking towards him with Lucretia the three of them arrived at basically the time.

Severus pulled two envelopes out of his pocket, "Boys I have your O.W.L. results, Albus gave them to me directly rather than sending an owl." Both boys took the envelopes, Harry read eagerly,

_Harry James Snape as achieved,_

_Astronomy A_

_Care of Magical creatures E_

_Charms E_

_Defense against the dark arts O_

_Divination P_

_Herbology E_

_History of magic D_

_Potions E_

_Transfiguration E.1_

Harry smiled he hadn't done too badly, and he was really surprised he'd done so well in potions. He was happy that Severus had all ready agreed to let him into the class even though he hadn't gotten an outstanding, Severus had explained earlier that he'd had students before whom he felt had great potential in potions, but didn't get the right grade so he had let them in provided they helped Severus after class and did a little extra work.

Severus smiled at Harry and then turned to face Draco, "Now Draco how did you do?" Draco nodded, "Pretty good I got O's in Potions, DADA, and Transfiguration and I got E's in Astronomy, Arithmancy, Herbology and Charms."

Severus smiled, "That's very good, you've both done exceptionally well. I'm proud of you." Harry and Draco beamed at the praise. Severus cleared his throat, "Which classes will you be taking,"

Harry studied it carefully then said, "I want DADA, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, and Herbology."

Draco piped up, "I think I'll take DADA, Potions, Astronomy, Charms, and Transfiguration."

Harry snickered, "You do realize we will be in almost all the same classes?"

Draco nodded, "Yeah, but what can you do?"

Severus smiled, "That sounds good, and I think a trip to Diagon Alley is in order. Also Harry we can look into the vaults Sirius left to you."

Harry sat up straight, "really?"

Severus nodded, "Yes, I asked Albus if Kingsley could come with us for the day to help us check out the vaults." Harry opened his mouth to protest, but Severus held up a hand to silence him, "Harry I know your glasses pick up dark objects, but there are certain dark arts items that will not show up as such even with magical detectors like your glasses and I would feel better if we had a trained auror with us just to be safe."

Harry nodded, "Yeah that makes since."

Myridia tapped Severus on the shoulder and said, "Ah Professor, I'm sorry to have to do this, but do you think my siblings and I could come along to. With all the negotiations and things going on we sort of forgot about our school supplies."

Severus gave her a small smile, "I suppose it wouldn't hurt, have you received your O.W.L.'s yet?"

Myridia raised an eyebrow, "We're from America, we took them last year."

Severus smacked his head with his hand, "Oh that's right, I'd forgotten American students take their equivalency tests a year before we do here."

Harry was confused, "Why?"

Myridia said, "We have 8 years of school instead of seven so we take our tests half way through school so our teachers can tell what we've learned so far and were we're going."

Draco smirked, "That makes sense. I think it's kind of stupid to have N.E.W.T.'s one year after the O.W.L's."

Severus spoke up, "I happen to agree with you Draco, but there is nothing we can do to change it. Ms. Kensington you and your siblings are welcome to come along." They all thanked Severus as he stood and helped Harry to his feet, "now there is one more thing we need to discuss, Harry you can not floo with your crutches." Harry nodded he knew that it would be very difficult for him to even fit into a standard fire place and even if he could he'd probably break his neck or something else getting out of it. Severus continued, "I don't feel comfortable apparating with so many people and the knight bus is not something I'm inclined to take so there really is only one other option. We have to use a portkey." Severus pulled a small gold bracelet out of his pocket,

Harry immediately went pale Severus noticed this and put a comforting hand on his son's shoulder, "Harry I know you're scared, but this is the only way. Albus personally charmed this so it is safe and if it makes you feel better I'll hold you the entire way."

Harry swallowed, "It'll be safe right?"

Severus nodded, "Yes"

Harry nodded, "O.k." Severus kept an arm around Harry as everyone grabbed hold of the portkey.

Harry felt the usual tug on the navel that came with traveling by portkey, and he also felt his stomach lurch. Even though Severus' arm was around him Harry could still hear that high cold voice saying, "Kill the Spare" He could see the flash of green light as it hit Cedric and he fell to the ground. Then with a jolt they stopped Harry instantly bent over and began to throw up.

Severus kept an arm around Harry so he wouldn't pass out and held back his hair, Severus gently stroked Harry's back and as he emptied his stomach and waited for him to stop. Harry was shaking, he could feel tears falling out of his eyes Severus pulled him into a hug and allowed Harry to cry it out, "it's all right Harry you're safe now."

Harry sniffed and wiped his eyes, he noticed that they had landed in a side street that wasn't busy and the others had moved away to give him some privacy, "Thanks."

Severus nodded, "That's what I'm here for Harry. Are you ready to go?"

Harry leaned back onto his crutches, "Yes, I feel better now."

Severus ruffled his hair lightly, "Good, but if you need to leave just say so."

Harry nodded and they moved back to the others Lexi spoke first, "So where do we start?"

Severus cleared his throat, "Well Harry, Draco, and I need to visit a few Gringotts vaults first which could take some time so why don't you four go get fitted for your uniforms and cloaks."

The Kensington's nodded as Drue said, "Yeah that sounds like a good idea so you'll meet us at Madame Malkins?"

Severus nodded, "Yes Draco and Harry need their clothes altered and Harry basically needs a whole new wardrobe. Nothing the Dursley's gave him is suitable for a human to wear." Harry blushed even though he knew his father was right, he'd been wearing a bunch of Draco's old clothes for most of the summer and he did need some things of his own. Plus he was really sick of only wearing other people's hand me downs.

The Kensington's headed to the left while Harry, Draco, and Severus went right into Gringotts. Sure enough Kingsley was there waiting for them Harry walked up and shook his hand, "Hi."

Kingsley gave Harry a smile, "Hello Harry good to see you again, now how many vaults do we have to look through."

Severus walked over and shook Kingsley's hand as well, "Three, shall we start?" Kingsley nodded.

Harry handed the three keys to Sirius vaults to the goblin and they headed down, the first vault was number 536, Harry opened it and gasped, the vault was the size of a large apartment and there was nothing in it but gold. Basil, Methos, and Falcor assured Harry that there was nothing dark in here or anything hidden behind anything else just piles and piles of gold. Severus saw Harry's shock and said, "I'm not surprised, the Black's were an incredibly wealthy family they own several valuable properties and the rights on various potions. I don't think there's anything else in here, but will have Kingsley scan it just to be safe."

Harry finally managed to find his voice, "What am I going to do with all this?" S

everus smirked, "whatever you want." Kingsley scanned the vault and assured them it was safe Harry was about to take out money for their shopping spree when Severus stopped him, "Harry you are my son and as such I will provide for you and Draco I have more than enough money to pay for everything both of you need for school."

Harry raised an eyebrow at him, "You make that much just from being a Hogwarts professor?"

Draco laughed out loud at this which caused Harry to jump slightly; he had forgotten Draco was there. Draco said, "Harry, do you honestly think that uncle Sev's only source of money is from teaching? He's a _Potions MASTER_ he makes and sells specialty potions to dozens of shops and private citizens he's even created new ones which he gets paid for every time someone buys one."

Harry turned towards Severus with a shocked look on his face, but Severus only smiled and nodded, "It's true Harry, the only reason you haven't heard about this before is because as a death eater there are certain prejudices held against me and anything I do. Therefore, I had to keep my identity a secret to the wizarding world as a whole."

Harry finally closed his mouth, "Wow, that's wow. Well now you can tell everyone." S

everus shook his head, "No, even if I could convince the Wizing Gammot that I was not a death eater not everyone in the wizarding world would believe me and many would stop using my potions, which in some cases could be lethal to those who have trusted my works for so many years."

Harry swallowed hard he didn't think it was fair for his father to be judged so harshly for something he didn't willingly do, especially since he had been found not guilty of the charges by a court of law. Before Harry could remark Severus said, "Come on let's head to the next vault." They shot off for vault 412 Harry opened this one and could not see how big it was because there were so many books inside it. The vault was full of books more books than even Hermione could read in an entire life time. Basil, Falcor, and Methos were going crazy pointing things out to Harry. Many of the books were dark and many more were cursed, also there were several books hidden behind other books on the shelves.

Harry relayed all the information he was receiving to his father and Kingsley, Kingsley summoned all the books Harry pointed out as being either dark or cursed and placed them into a bag designed to hold dark objects then he preformed the scan and to Harry's surprise discovered two dozen more books that were cursed, but cleverly disguised so you wouldn't be able to tell what it was unless you used spell on it.

Harry walked over to one of the shelves and with Severus and Draco close behind he picked up one of the books and opened it to find what looked like records for various properties. Severus looked over Harry's shoulder, "They are records of all the Black properties I know some accountant who could look this over for you."

Harry brightened, "Yeah that'd be great, these others look like the same things."

Harry pointed every book on that shelf looked just like the one Severus had picked up Severus smirked, "Yes I'm not surprised these records undoubtedly go back to when the properties were first bought, which knowing the Blacks was probably centuries ago."

Suddenly Draco's voice rang from across the room, "Hey check this out!"

Harry and Severus headed over to were Draco was standing Severus got there first, "What is it?"

Draco held up the book, "A journal there are thousands here going back to forever. Look at this one." Draco pulled an old cracked book off the shelf he held it carefully so he wouldn't damage it further and opened it to the last page.

The ink was old, but legible Harry gasped when he saw the date January 3rd 1278! Harry gasped, "Dear Merlin, can you imagine what these records mean? All the new things we can learn about our own history and experiences. I can finally know something besides goblin rebellions about the wizarding world's history."

Draco smiled, "yeah, this stuff is amazing, we should get these restored and read through them or maybe we could donate them."

Harry's face brightened, "Yeah like give them to the Hogwarts library or a museum or something so that everyone could read them if they like."

Severus smiled at the two boy's enthusiasm, "that sounds like a good idea we'll look into it when we get back out."

Harry headed over to the next shelf and opened it there was a list of names and dates, "this looks like some kind of family tree."

Severus walked over, "I'm not surprised. Pureblood families usually want to prove there lineage, in fact it used to be required for children to be purebloods in order to attend school so they would keep records as far back as possible to prove that they were in fact purebloods and not just a wealthy family that claimed to be, which did happen in several cases by the way."

Harry gently put the book down, "we could probably do something with this to, have them restored and stuff at the very least it'd be interesting to see how far back the records go."

Severus nodded, "yes, but we don't have the time to go through these now so we should move on." Harry was reluctant to leave he was amazed by all the history and information available at his fingertips and he wanted to explore as much as he could, but Severus was right they didn't have time.

The next vault was 347 the Blacks had been exceedingly paranoid and had strewn their vaults throughout Gringotts so that they would be harder to find. The next vault reeked of darkness before Harry even opened it and when he did Falcor, Methos, and Basil nearly went crazy there were thousands of dark objects and it took Kingsley nearly twenty minutes to gather all the items Harry pointed out and there were still nearly 50 more left that Kingsley had to find. Inside this vault was all sorts of items jewelry, staffs, pensieve's (some still had memories in them) Kingsley insisted on taking these because there was no way to know what the memories were of or what would happen when they were viewed. Some wizards were known to put spells on pensieve's so that no one else could view their memories.

Harry said, "You know, since Krecher is mine and I can tell him to do anything I could order him to catalog everything in these vaults. Krecher would love it because he's crazy about the Black family and I would love it because it would keep him out of my hair."

Severus shook his head, "That's not a bad idea Harry, but Krecher is too dangerous to be left unsupervised amongst all these things, even the ones that aren't obviously dark could potentially be dangerous when in the wrong hands."

Harry nodded, "well it was just an idea."

Harry was about to turn to leave when he felt like something was calling to him Harry turned and felt a strong sensation coming from the back of the vault he headed back there surprising Severus, "Harry where are you going?"

Harry shouted back, "I'll tell you when I get there." And continued to move Severus followed him until Harry felt the pulling sensation stop. Harry looked around for a minute trying to see what had brought him here and then he saw it. Hidden behind an old chest of draws was a staff it was old and dusty, but for some reason Harry couldn't imagine leaving it behind. Harry reached out to touch it when Severus grabbed his arm, "Harry NO! It might be jinxed Kingsley!"

Kingsley came over, "What's wrong?" Harry explained about the feeling he had towards the staff Kingsley checked it twice under Severus' insistence and said that the staff was not cursed in any way Harry reached out for it and felt familiar warmth like he had the first time he'd held his wand.

Suddenly the staff began to glow everyone else in the room gasped, Harry turned, "what? What's wrong?"

Severus swallowed hard than spoke, "Harry this is a wizards staff it only used by mages."

Harry turned to his father and raised an eyebrow, "A what?"

Severus sighed, "A mage is someone who is exceedingly powerful so much so that, they can not use a wand after a certain age. When a wizard reaches 16 or 17 they come into their full powers and when that happens to a mage their power is too strong for a wand and can't be focused through it anymore so they have to use a staff like this one. It was traditional for mages too make their own staffs and it is almost unheard of for another mages staff to bind to someone else. This is amazing there haven't been any mages born in nearly two hundred years."

Harry groaned, "Great, just what I needed something else to make me different."

Severus grabbed Harry's shoulders and turned him so he was forced to look his father straight in the eye, "You are not different Harry you are special. You are powerful, but you never use it to hurt others. You are wise beyond your years and you are an incredible person. The Dursley's were fools for making you believe that your abilities make you bad in some way. They only said those things out of fear and because they were jealous. You have skills they don't understand and never will have, but that doesn't make them wrong. Nothing about you is wrong in any way shape or form do you hear me?"

Harry could feel the tears falling down his face no one had ever said something like this to him before, "Yes I understand, thank you."

Harry pulled Severus into a hug. While Draco muttered, "Potter what have you done? You've taken our surly old potion master and made him into a sympathetic softy. I never thought I'd live to see the day." Harry and Severus both laughed lightly at this. Severus muttered a cleaning charm on the staff then they took it and left.

As soon as they arrived back outside Harry got a good look at the staff. It was beautiful, it had been made of red wood so it was dark rich color, there were runes inscribed all over it. As well as numerous jewels in order to give the bearer better control and strength when using their powers it was lovely. Severus knew Harry couldn't carry it with his crutches so he shrunk it and Harry placed it in his pocket next to his wand.

Kingsley left with the bag of dark objects saying he had to get them someplace they could be properly dealt with before too much time lapsed. Harry, Draco and Severus said good-bye and headed to Madame Malkins. As they walked along people got out of the way to give Harry more space because of his crutches, but other than that he didn't get much attention the full extent of Harry's injuries weren't known to the wizarding public so no one recognized Harry because of his crutches and the changes in his physical appearance since the charms Lily had placed on him had worn off. Lucretia, Lexi and Drue were all done being fitted by the time Harry and the others arrived, but Myridia was still being fitted Madame Malkin was having a hard time fitting clothes to her because of her wings.

Severus flagged down an assistant and told him they needed clothes for Harry. The assistant a young dark haired man that looked just out of Hogwarts lead them over to the racks and told them to pick what they wanted and then it would be altered to fit Harry perfectly. Harry just stood there staring for a moment then started picking things out. Severus and Draco moved to help him. Harry choose several pairs of regular jeans and shorts, but he also picked out slacks in dark gray, khaki, and black. He grabbed some sweaters black, dark green, and deep red, as well as t-shirts and three belts. Harry turned red as he grabbed several packs of boxers and a new set of pajamas. Finally he found some simple long sleeved shirts and a few dress shirts in dark purple, blue, and basic black. Draco also choose a few items for himself, a couple pairs of pants black and brown, a few shirts in various colors and some robes.

Severus also had Harry pick out a few suits and an extra pair of new dress robes Harry also bought himself a nice faux leather jacket that he could wear in the muggle world. Madame Malkin practically fainted with joy when she saw all the clothes Harry had, "Oh how wonderful you'll look positively smashing in all this now get up here and I'll tailor it for you." Harry stood on one platform while Draco took the other. By this time Myridia and the others were done Madame Malkin started with their school robes and cloaks then moved onto the others. Harry was glad Severus had insisted on having the clothes altered when he tried on one of the dress shirts and found that it dangled off his arms like wings.

It took about fifteen minutes to alter everything, Harry once again found himself thanking their magic because all those clothes would have taken about an hour or more in a muggle shop. Finally Harry and Draco were both done Severus paid for everything refusing to let Harry even see the receipt because he knew the young man would feel guilty for how much Severus had spent on him. The assistant shrunk their things and they went out into the alley once more.

The next stop was Flourish and Blots, everyone got new inks and fresh parchment along with the books they'd need for the N.E.W.T. classes. Harry was surprised that most advanced classes required multiple books and he ended up buying about three for each class. Harry also found some books on Mages he decided to buy so he could learn more about himself and what was going to happen when he reached his full powers. The Kensington's also bought extra books on magical creatures and various laws that pertained to them in Britain. Harry figured they wanted to know what they could and could not legally do.

They stopped by the apothecary where Harry got some more unicorn horns and griffin claws along with several other items he needed. When they had picked up everything they needed Harry asked Severus if they could go into Weasley's wizard Wheezy's Severus groaned loudly, but he agreed.

The shop was full of people when they arrived, Fred was demonstrating a new product, "You see just pop it in and you get new dew." Fred ate a small orange candy and his hair instantly turned from ginger red to violet and it was spiked to boot.

Harry walked over to one of the stacks, but before he could reach it George spotted him, "Oi, Harry!" Harry turned as George walked over to him and gave him a slap on the back. Harry flinched lightly he was still a little jittery when it came to physical contact. George saw him and flushed, "Sorry."

Harry shook his head, "It's o.k."

George smiled and said, "So what do you think of the place?"

Harry grinned at him, "it's brilliant."

Harry was standing in front of a shelf that was marked, 'defensive mechanisms' George explained what everything did and insisted Harry take samples of a lot of it and refused to let him pay, "Harry mate you're our silent partner, your money is no good here."

Harry turned and saw a sign hanging above the door, "What's that?"

George looked over and said, "Oh that, why don't you take a look."

Harry walked back to the door where Severus was standing (the shop was small enough for him to keep an eye on the children from there) and looked up reading out loud, "This shop is dedicated in loving memory to Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. Our hero's and inspiration; Marauders forever."

Harry gave a small smile at the sight of this, he knew Sirius would have loved it and he couldn't wait to tell Remus. It would mean a lot to him as well, Harry and the others all picked out various prank items which Severus groaned at the sight of, but paid for none the less then he said, "Come on now you lot we've got to get back to school."

They headed back to the street they'd come in on and portkeyed out again it was not a pleasant experience for Harry, but at least this time he didn't throw up at the end. The Kensington's each thanked Severus for taking them out and headed back to their rooms, while Harry went back to the dungeons with Draco and Severus. Grace came running up to them barking thrilled to see Harry again, Severus had had Dobby bring her in before they left. Harry scratched her ears and headed towards his room with all his things while Severus flooed Dumbledore to tell him about Harry's new developments. Dumbledore said he would look into it and get back to them in the morning. Meanwhile Harry was unpacking his things. Harry put all his new clothes in the wardrobe (he would be staying with his father during the school year because he wasn't ready to move back to Gryffindor tower and the stairs would be too hard on his legs for a while). He placed his books in his trunk along with his potions ingredients and the pranks Fred and George gave him.

Harry spent the next morning reading up on mages, there was not a lot of information because they were rare and reclusive people. Mages were strong magical beings who could tap into the natural world around them and learn to manipulate the very elements themselves; they could control the weather to an extent, something that normal wizards couldn't do. Some mages could manipulate matter itself and pass through walls or even fly without a broom! Harry didn't think he'd ever be able to do that, but he was interested in learning to use the elements. However, he knew it wouldn't happen until he hit seventeen because his powers wouldn't come until then. Dumbledore promised Harry he'd discuss this with Harry later, but right now he'd have to wait until after the welcoming feast.

Hpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpss

Harry and Draco met up with Ron and Hermione just inside the entrance hall right before the feats, Hermione ran up and gave Harry a hug, "oh Harry it's so good to see you, you look a lot better."

Harry grinned, "Thanks, I think."

Hermione blushed, "I just meant you looked like you were getting better and..."

Harry laughed Hermione, "It's o.k. I know what you meant I was just giving you a hard time." Ron came up and clapped Harry on the shoulder. Harry shuddered as Grace barked, the young pup was very protective of Harry, she had grown a lot in the last couple of months and was now up to Harry's knee. She refused to leave Harry's side.

Ron smiled at the dogs antics and said, "Good to see you mate. How's things going?"

Harry grinned, "I'm all right."

Ron grinned as Harry turned to see something he'd never expected to see before Hermione was shaking hands with Draco, "Apology accepted Draco, and yes I am willing to start over fresh."

Ron gaped at her like a fish, but Harry gave him a look that said, 'don't start' Ron rolled his eyes, but grudgingly stuck out a hand out and said, "Well I suppose if Harry and Hermione are willing I will be to truce?"

Draco shook his hand, "Truce and like I told Hermione I just want to apologize for all the things I've said and done to you guys, I did it because my father made me behave a certain way not because I truly meant it."

Ron nodded, "Come on let's get in and have something to eat I'm starving."

Harry rolled his eyes, "What else is new?"

The four of them sat down at the Gryffindor table, the Slytherin table was no longer safe for Draco. As soon as they were seated professor McGonagall lead the first years in with the Kensington's following in the back as the new students they also had to be sorted. Dumbledore stood, "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts first of all I would like to introduce our new defense against the dark arts professor Nymphadora Tonks." Tonks stood her blue hair bouncing on her head and tripped slightly on her chair; causing many of the students to laugh, but soon applause broke out. Tonks sat down banging the table slightly as she took her seat. Dumbledore continued, "I would like to remind you all that the forbidden forest is off limits to all students, also I would like to remind you that all Weasley Wizard Wheezy products are banned from the premise. As you see we have some new students with us waiting to be sorted this year Myridia, Lucretia, Lexidius, and Drusilla Kensington they are quadruplets. Myridia is part elf, Lucretia is part veela, Drusilla is part demon, and Lexidius is a mixture of all of the above, I expect them to be treated with as much respect as any other student. Now on with the sorting."

Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on the stool and it began to sing,

Welcome, welcome one and all

To Hogwarts hallowed halls.

So step up and I will tell you

Which will give you all?

You could be a Ravenclaw

Were those of wit and learning dwell

You may belong in Gryffindor

Were the brave and daring stay

Or you could be a Slytherin

Were the ambitions and cunning

Have their say.

Or perhaps in kindly Hufflepuff

Were hard workers are welcomed best

So place me on your head and I will

Allow you to pass the test.

The hall broke out into applause and professor McGonagall stepped forward, "Due to their special circumstances the Kensington's will be first. Drusilla Kensington."

Drue stepped forward her horns glittering in the light many of the younger students shuddered at the sight of her, Harry couldn't really blame them, but he also felt sorry for Drue. The sorting hat was placed on her head after a few minutes it shouted, "SLYTHERIN!" Harry wasn't really surprised he couldn't think of anywhere else she'd really fit in. The hall broke out into polite applause as Drue sat down at the Slytherin table, but many of the students moved away from her in fear.

Professor McGonagall said, "Lexidius Kensington." Lexi rolled his eyes at the use of his full name, but he sat. It took the sorting hat a long time to decide with him, but it finally said, "HUFFLEPUFF!" The hall clapped again as Lexi sat down, but like Drue people moved away from him.

Lucretia was next, the hat didn't take too long with her, "RAVENCLAW!" the applause was louder for Lucretia sat and Draco growled as several of the boys at the table moved closer to her until she flashed a ball of fire at them.

Myridia was last, "GRYFFINDOR!" The hall burst into applause as Myridia sat down next to Harry and the others. Harry leaned over, "It's a little strange that you're all in different houses." Myridia shrugged, "not really, we may be quadruplets, but you should know better than anyone that we have separate personalities and identities." Harry nodded as the sorting continued in the end Gryffindor got 12 new students (including Myridia) Hufflepuff got 14, Slytherin got 13, and Ravenclaw also got 12.

Dumbledore clapped his hands and the feast appeared Myridia grimaced slightly at the meat that appeared on the table, but she didn't seem too upset with it, Harry figured she was probably used to it because of Drue and Lexi. As usual Ron dug in like there was no tomorrow, Harry got some roast beef and mashed potatoes along with a few other things. The others started talking until Seamus asked, "So Harry what's with the crutches?" Harry turned red, no one knew what had happened Severus and Dumbledore managed to keep it out of the papers by some miracle.

Harry swallowed hard and said, "My uncle hurt me."

The students sitting by all gasped and Seamus dropped his spoon, "oh, Harry I'm, I'm really sorry I didn't know."

Harry shrugged, "Now you do." The rest of the meal was unusually quiet afterwards Ron and Draco helped Harry get up and he headed back to the dungeons with Grace following obediently behind him. Everyone gave him funny looks, but no one asked him where he was going.

Harry and Draco got back before Severus, he still had to talk to Slytherin's, Draco could tell Harry was upset so he put an arm around him. Harry sighed and leaned into the other boy. It took Severus an hour to come back and when he saw Harry and Draco he could tell something had happened, "What's wrong?"

Harry sniffed, "Seamus asked about my crutches and I told him the truth."

Severus sucked in a breath and walked over to Harry and Draco, "Harry, I know it isn't easy for you, but as things come out people are going to ask. Just remember that you don't have to tell anyone anything and that you can always tell them to piss off."

Harry snickered as Severus pulled him into a hug, "It'll be o.k. Harry remember no matter what I'll always be here for you and Draco."

Harry nodded and Severus helped him up so he could go to bed Draco stayed up a little longer and talked to Severus about classes tomorrow. Harry's crutches made it harder for him to get around so he got tired a lot faster than he used to. The next morning Harry got up early and showered and shaved before heading off to the great hall. Once again Grace followed him; she refused to let Harry out of her sight unless he was leaving Hogwarts.

Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table and Professor McGonagall gave him his schedule, "Here you are Mr. Snape."

Harry smirked as the other students who were there turned and stared at him, Neville spoke up first, "Harry why did professor McGonagall just call you Mr. Snape?"

Harry grinned, "Because that is my name, Professor Snape is my father."

Neville nearly fainted, "What?!"

Harry sighed, "I found out at the end of last year he and my mum got married when they graduated Hogwarts. When my mum got pregnant with me she wanted father to quit spying, but she wouldn't tell him why. He said 'no' so she left and married James Potter she used an old spell to make me look like James Potter so no one would guess the truth. It'll never wear off completely so I look like a combination of father, mum and James Potter." Neville sat back silent too stunned to speak, word spread down the line and soon enough the whole hall was talking, instead of waiting for everyone Harry ate quickly and started to leave. It took him several minutes to get up on his own without Severus or anyone else to help him, but he managed it.

Harry went back to the dungeons and grabbed his books then he went to class Grace moved to follow him but he snapped his fingers at her, "No Grace, potions isn't safe for you the fumes will make you sick." Grace whined, but she stayed in Harry's room regardless. Harry went to class and sat down near the front for once, after a few minutes Draco, Ron, Hermione, Lucretia, Lexi, Drue, and Myridia came in. Myridia sat next to him and said, "You wouldn't believe what I just heard in the halls people are saying the strangest things."

Harry turned around to face her, "Really?"

Draco spoke up behind, "Oh yeah, apparently uncle Sev's had you locked up in the dungeon all summer he's been brainwashing you to think you're his son and now he's planning to turn you over to the Dark Lord as some kind of virgin sacrifice."

Harry burst out laughing and Drue said, "Well according to the Slytherin's you're all blood traitors and Voldemort." Draco and Ron shuddered at the use of his name, but Drue just sighed at them, "Voldemort is going to capture you and after your dead (which will take a very long time by the way) he's going to put your heads on a pike in his dungeon as trophies."

Harry snorted, "Yeah right and Hagrid's going choreograph the Russian ballets next performance." Everyone laughed at this as the rest of the students came in after a few minutes Severus made his usual dramatic entrance from outside the class room.

Severus glided forward with his robes billowing behind him until he reached the front of the room, "well, I see that you have all made it into the advanced class. Let me be clear that this is the most difficult and most potentially dangerous class you have had so far and if any of you don't think you can handle it I suggest you leave now."

No one moved, but some people looked like they wanted to Severus flipped the black board and said, "This is the potion we will be starting on. I feel I should warn you that many of the potions this class makes is used in the hospital wing so if I believe there is even the slightest thing wrong with your potion I will not accept it, there are lives at stake here."

Severus gestured to the board Myridia got up to get their ingredients because she knew Harry wouldn't be able to carry them on his crutches. The two of them worked well together and for the first time in ever Harry actually enjoyed a potions class. Charms was next Professor Flitwick had them start from the beginning, but they had to do the spells silently. By the end of class Harry's head hurt and he was exhausted.

No matter where Harry went whispered followed him and people gave him funny looks, of course this could also be because the Kensington's Ron, Hermione, Grace, and Draco went everywhere with him. Still by the time dinner was over Harry was more than ready to go back to the dungeons it had been a very long day and he couldn't wait to tell Christen all about it tomorrow. Christen had been out of town on an emergency for St. Mungo's and had to miss two sessions with Harry. Harry didn't like not being able to talk to him, but he understood why he had to leave. Harry really wanted to talk him because Ms. Tinsdale was coming at the end of the week to get Harry's deposition for Petunia's trial which was scheduled for October 21st, but Ms. Tinsdale said the date could change in the mean time Harry had other things to worry about.

A/n that's it for now, next chapter I'll start on Petunia, I know I said I would in this chap, but I got a little distracted.

1 Harry Potter and the half blood Prince, page 102.


	12. growing up

Growing up.

Severus and Draco left early the next morning so Harry could have his session with Christian, Christian thought it would be easier to come down to the dungeons for Harry's private sessions because then Harry didn't have to struggle up the stairs on his crutches. When Christian arrived Harry was sitting in one of his fathers' large leather chairs with a tray of tea set up on the low coffee table while Grace slept underneath it. Christian smiled at the sight of the food, "Thank you Harry, I had to skip lunch today and this will make an excellent substitute; now I understand that there is a lot you need to tell me."

Christian sat down taking a scone and a cup of tea which he placed some milk in Harry nodded, "Well, as you've probably heard by now I've discovered that I am a mage."

Harry held up the staff he'd gotten, Christian set down his tea cup and held the staff giving a low whistle, "Harry it is beautiful, and sweet Merlin it's strong. I can feel the magic pulsing off of it."

Harry nodded, "you're not the only one. Draco tried to carry it yesterday and he nearly fainted because the power was too much for him."

Harry blushed slightly as he said this; Christian noticed and asked, "Why do you look ashamed?"

Harry swallowed and stuttered slightly, "It, it, it's just that I'm scared. I don't know anything about being a mage besides what I've read in the books, and it is all a little unnerving, their power is nearly unlimited and it can be dangerous. Many mages have gone mad simply because they can not fully control every aspect of their powers."

Christian sucked in a breath and placed his hand over Harry's, "Harry listen the fears you have are not necessarily unfounded. Yes those things could happen to you, but you are all ready one of the more powerful wizards your age I have ever known."

Harry went even redder as Christian continued, "And as such I believe you can overcome those faults with the help of your father and Headmaster Dumbledore (amongst others) you must have faith in yourself Harry. If you go into this thinking you can't possibly succeed and that your new power will consume you then that is exactly what will happen, but if you hold to the truth that you are a good person and you can overcome the temptation of your mage powers than you can do that." Harry was crying by now, only a few people had ever shown such faith in him before and it was amazing each time someone did.

Christian seemed to sense his thoughts and said, "You haven't had many people say things like that to you have you?"

Harry nodded, "No, Aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon never told me I was a wizard; I didn't even know magic was real until Hagrid came to give me my Hogwarts letter. When I was little strange things used to happen around me and aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon always called it 'freaky behavior' and that I was a freak for being able to do it. I didn't even realize I was causing these things most of the time and I had no idea how I was doing it. Uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia always punished me for these flares of accidental magic, usually it was time locked in my cupboard without food, but sometimes Vernon would beat me as well."

Christian closed his eyes in disgust at the actions of Harry's relatives. When he spoke again his voice was level, but he still looked upset, "I see, and that's a part of why you don't like the idea of being a mage you think it's just another thing that makes you more 'freakish' as your aunt and uncle would put it. Harry I want you to raise your head and look me in the eyes when you answer me." Harry hadn't really noticed before, but his head had been hanging since he told Christian what he was afraid of becoming. This gesture was born of the Dursley's treatment. Vernon had always insisted that because Harry was a 'freak' he shouldn't look 'normal' people in the eye and Harry was often punished if he forgot this.

Harry raised his head and looked Christian directly in the eye, "Yes that's true to; I guess it wasn't something I really thought about until you mentioned it, but yes. I just keep thinking back over previous years. Second year everyone thought I was the heir of Slytherin because I'm a parselmouth. Then fourth year Rita Skeeter wrote all those articles about how I was mentally deranged and even the Minister of Magic thought I'd flipped my lid. Worst of all was last year the Minister didn't want to admit Voldemort was back."

To Harry's surprise and relief Christian didn't shudder at the sound of the name, "And he made everyone think I was some kind of crazy attention seeking liar. It seems like every time I develop some new power or survive one of Voldemort's encounters all it does is cause people to become suspicious and frightened of me. I'm just worried that will happen again, and yes, I am a little freaked out to have these new powers because I was raised to see magic as a bad thing."

Harry took a deep breath as Christian nodded his understanding, "You have a lot of issues to work through Harry, but the fact that you realize what these issues are and how they affect you is a good sign that you can begin recovery. First of all, you needn't worry about the reaction of the wizarding world, only a few people know of your status as a mage and they will not share it with anyone. Yes, the wizarding world will find out about your powers eventually, you can not hide them forever and I don't think you'd want to even if you could."

Christian gave Harry a questioning gaze and Harry nodded his agreement, the last thing he wanted was to lie to everyone for the rest of his life. Christian smiled at Harry and continued, "Still, the odds are good you will not be rejected when the truth about your abilities is discovered. Harry you must understand that because mage's are so rare they are treated with great esteem and honor by all wizards."

Harry sighed, "I don't want that, I want people to like me for me not for my scar or my powers or because my eyes are green and not purple. I want to be 'just Harry' and have that be enough."

Christian sighed heavily, "I can see why you want that Harry, but you all ready have it."

Harry looked questioningly at Christian, "Your father, your adopted brother Draco, your friends Hermione, Ron, and the Kensington's all care for you because of who you are and not as The-Boy-Who-Lived or because of what you can do. Yes there will always be people who will judge you by your scar first, but those who know you and love you best will always see you as Harry and nothing more. I think that in order for you to be happy in life you must learn to accept that."

Harry sat quietly for several moments taking in what Christian had said he knew that his family and friends never cared about his fame or what others said about him. O.k. so Ron had turned against Harry in fourth year because he was sick of being pushed aside, but that was more to do with Ron's issues than anything that had to do with Harry. Harry nodded, "I know that's true, but I don't think I ever be able to fully accept it and I seriously doubt I'll ever be happy with it."

Christian looked pensive for a moment, "Well with a little more help and time I believe you will in the mean time you might wish to talk with your father."

Harry raised an eyebrow at him, "My father?"

Christian nodded, "Yes Harry, think about it, your father is a former death eater and he is often judged simply by that."

Harry sucked in a breath he'd know this, but it never fully registered with him how similar he and his father were and he suddenly felt guilty for not noticing it before, "I never really thought of it that way before thank you Christian." Grace choose that moment to wake up and nuzzled Harry's leg in comfort Harry pulled her onto his lap and petted her gently needing to feel comfort.

Christian gave Harry's shoulder a gentle squeeze as Grace snuggled into Harry's warmth, "Harry you shouldn't feel guilty about not thinking to go to your father. You have been raised to believe you are a burden and that you have no one to go to who you may confide in or ask for help. This has given you a strong independent streak that makes you reluctant or suspicious to ask for help from anyone, especially adults. That to will take time to overcome, you just need to remind yourself that Severus will always be there for you. It may help to set aside a specific time each day were the two of you sit down together and talk to each other about whatever you may need to discuss that will make it easier for you to trust him and go to him when you need help."

Harry raised an eyebrow at him, "How is it you always seem to know what I'm thinking?"

Christian smirked, "I am a therapist Harry that's part of my job, and it also happens that you are an easy person to read when it comes to facial expressions."

Harry nodded his understanding Christian asked, "Is there anything else you wish to talk about?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, aunt Petunia's trial I'm worried that she won't be found guilty. I know what she did to me was wrong, but it was never as severe as what Dudley and Vernon did to me. What if the jury doesn't find her guilty?"

Christian sighed heavily, "That is certainly a possibility Harry, but you must remember that you have a father now. Even if Petunia if found not guilty, which is highly unlikely in my opinion, you will never have to see her again. You just have to tell the truth and hope the justice system does what it's meant to. Protect the innocent and punish the guilty."

Harry nodded, "I know, and I really hope things work out for the best."

Christian nodded, "They will Harry whether the Dursley's are found guilty or not they will." Harry took a deep breath and nodded hoping that Christian was right.

As soon as his session with Christian was over Severus and Draco came back and Ms. Tinsdale was with them. They had decided that like last time it would be best for Christian and Severus to be with Harry when she took his deposition. Harry had asked for Draco to be there as well which had not only meant a lot to Draco, but had also made Severus happy as well because it showed Harry was accepting Draco as a member of his family. Grace stayed sitting underneath Harrys' chair.

Ms. Tinsdale pulled out a dicta quill and a pad of paper, "All right Harry now we'll take this slow just like we did with the deposition on your cousin. I want you to tell me about the relationship you have with your aunt."

Harry swallowed hard and thought for a moment, "My aunt never liked me. She was jealous of my mother because my grandparents gave mum more attention when they were young. Also I think my aunt was afraid of me and my mum because we have powers she didn't. You know what they say, 'you always fear what you don't understand.'"

Ms. Tinsdale nodded as Harry continued, "My aunt was usually the one who gave me lists of chores to do and she was also the one who told uncle Vernon to punish me if things weren't done exactly right. She lied to me about my parents she told me they died in a car crash that they caused."

Severus instantly looked furious at hearing this Harry shuddered seeing the angered looked on his fathers' face causing Grace to whine loudly. Severus turned at the sound and said, "Harry I'm sorry I was just upset."

Severus put a reassuring hand on Harry's shoulder and he visibly relaxed, "It's o.k. father I just get scared."

Severus pulled Harry into a hug, "I understand son. I know it will take time to work past what you've gone through, but I swear to you I would never willingly harm you in anyway."

Harry hugged back after a few minutes Ms Tinsdale smiled at the two, "I hate to interrupt you two, but we do need to continue."

Severus asked, "Are you better now?"

Harry sniffed slightly, "Yeah thanks."

Severus smiled, "That's what I'm here for."

Ms. Tinsdale asked, "Now Harry you mentioned before that your aunt hit you on a several occasions would you care to elaborate on that?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah she slapped me a few times mostly for talking back to her. Occasionally I would be too tired or sick or just so annoyed with doing chores and such constantly without any breaks or even so much as a thank you that when aunt Petunia would tell me to do something and I'd say 'no'. Which she hated, usually she'd slap me and throw me in my cupboard, then she'd wash her hands saying she had to 'get the freak off' as soon as Vernon came home she'd tell him what I'd done and he'd beat me or if I was lucky they'd just leave me in my cupboard without food." Grace gave Harry's hand a gentle lick in order to offer him comfort.

Ms. Tinsdale shook her head in disgust at Harry description; she couldn't help but think, 'what the hell was wrong with these people?' Ms. Tinsdale turned to Harry and asked, "What was the longest you were stuck in the cupboard for?"

Harry thought for a moment, "I think the longest was after that time just before my first year when that python escaped from the zoo. Aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon were furious I ended up spending nearly a full month in my cupboard after that one."

Ms. Tinsdale bit her lip and said, "I see, and they didn't feed you while you were in the cupboard?"

Harry shook his head, "no, they didn't. I'd sneak out and get food from the fridge or the kitchen cabinets, although the Dursley's did give me water to drink and let me out to use the bathroom. Although I think that last part had more to do with them being afraid I'd make some kind of mess than any act of kindness. Sometimes I would be locked in and since there was no way to get out of the cupboard from the inside I'd have to eat the dog food that was always left in there for when my aunt Marge came to visit, she always brought her dog with her." Grace growled and nuzzled Harry in comfort.

Severus surprised everyone by walking over to Harry and placed the now trembling boy on his lap. Ms. Tinsdale was shaking her head in disgust and Draco looked like he was going to throw up any minute. Harry buried his head in his father's shoulder inhaling the familiar smell of ginger and mint that Severus used to keep potion scents from swirling off him constantly. Severus gently rubbed Harry's back, "Never again Harry, you will never go without food again do you hear me? And if those people come within ten feet of you I will personally hex them into next week."

Harry gave a half-sob half-laugh. The idea of someone being there to protect him and keep him safe no matter what was so amazing to him, but on the other hand the fact that he'd had to go so long without it was a painful realization. It was one of those moments Harry had been having ever since he'd found out the truth about his parentage were he really understood what he'd missed out on his whole childhood and it hurt him to come to terms with that. It was one thing to know he was an orphan and have to deal with what that meant on its own, but it was another to have what he'd always wanted given to him and know exactly what he had been missing all that time. Even though it was wonderful for Harry to know he now had a father who cared for him and would be with him till the end, knowing how much time he'd been forced to go without it and what he and his father had missed out on was sometimes just as painful as never having it at all.

Harry started crying harder while Grace jumped into his lap once again and Draco walked over embracing the smaller boy from behind while remaining standing Harry pulled his right arm away from his father and wrapped it around his brother as Severus started speaking again, "It's o.k. Harry let it out you deserve this. We will get through this together as a family all three of us, no matter what happens Harry just remember that you're not alone anymore and never will be again."

Harry didn't know how long the four of them stayed like that, neither Christian nor Ms. Tinsdale interrupted them this time. Finally Harry had calmed down enough to start speaking again, Draco and Severus stayed where they were, and Harry held Grace tight but moved his head out of his father's hair so Ms. Tinsdale could understand what he was saying, "I was never really good enough for my aunt or my uncle. They were always saying how useless I was and what a burden it was to be stuck with a freak like me. My aunt especially, she was home more than my uncle so she was always judging me. like I said before I had a lot of chores to do, and if she gave me a list of like twenty things to do and I didn't get them all done exactly how and when she wanted me to then she would start yelling at me about how I never did anything right and how I should be punished for constantly screwing up. She always used uncle Vernon as a threat to because she knew how scared of him I was."

Ms. Tinsdale interrupted, "So you're aunt would tell your uncle when you did something she saw as wrong and then he would beat you?"

Harry sighed, "Sometimes, other times he would just yell at me along with her. Aunt Petunia usually just told me I was a worthless freak and locked me in my cupboard the only times she would out and out tell Vernon to hit me was when something happened to Dudley because of my magic or something else."

Ms. Tinsdale nodded, "Can you elaborate on that?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah there was this one incident (I think I mentioned it before) where Dudley and his gang were chasing after me and I created this kind of magical force field that threw them backwards a little. No one was seriously hurt, but as soon as Vernon got home Petunia told him what happened and that she wanted Vernon to punish me which he was more than willing to do. He beat me with his belt."

Ms Tinsdale swallowed, "I see and did your aunt usually see your uncle beating you?"

Harry shook his head, "No she would usually leave the room, but never the house, so she could probably hear me screaming." Harry shuddered once more causing Grace to lick his face and Severus and Draco hold him even closer.

Harry shifted and continued, "Worst of all was when I did better than Dudley in school. Aunt Petunia thought it was because I was somehow using my magic to cheat and she'd yell her head off at me. Sometimes she'd spank me with a rolled up piece of newspaper saying that I deserved it because I was like a stray dog to them. One time just before my second year after I'd teased Dudley about setting the bushes on fire she swung a frying pan at my head and if I hadn't ducked at the last moment she would have hit me."

Ms. Tinsdale looked furious at this and asked, "Did your aunt beat you as regularly or as severely as your uncle?"

Harry had a glazed look in his eyes and turned to Ms. Tinsdale looking confused, "I'm sorry what?"

Ms Tinsdale sighed, "Harry did you have another memory lapse?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah what did you just say?"

Ms Tinsdale repeated her question and Harry shook his head, "No she didn't, aunt Petunia usually just told me I was a worthless freak and that I shouldn't ask questions, she and Vernon hated it when I asked questions."

Ms. Tinsdale nodded, "Did Petunia ever talk about your mother?"

Harry snorted, "Talk about her? My aunt pretended she didn't have a sister until I showed up on their doorstep with the milk jugs that Halloween."

Ms. Tinsdale finished writing and put down her quill and paper, "I see, Harry we're going to be charging Petunia with child neglect, child abuse, psychological abuse, child endangerment and taking what you said into account, depraved indifference."

Harry wrinkled his brow, "What does that last one mean?"

Ms. Tinsdale said, "It means that your aunt knew you were being hurt and that the actions she took would result in your being abused, but she did nothing to stop it or try to protect you."

Harry nodded his understanding, "All right, I feel kind of tired."

Severus spoke up, "Considering everything that just happened I'm not surprised. Why don't I take you back to bed." Harry yawned loudly in response causing the others to laugh. Draco stepped back from Harry so he and Severus could stand.

Grace jumped down from Harry's lap and Severus carried Harry into his room and stayed with him until he nodded off. Severus came back out and Christian spoke first, "Severus, Harry probably thought that what Petunia did wasn't as bad as what Vernon did, but saying all this out loud made him realize exactly what he had to go through in that 'house'. It's going to take some time for him to adjust to this you're going to have to keep a close eye on him."

Severus nodded his understanding, "Thank you Christian and you to Marcia (a/n Ms. Tinsdale's first name) I appreciate both of you being there for Harry it means a lot to him having so many people fighting for him." Christian and Marcia both shook Severus' hand and left quietly. Severus placed a monitoring charm on Harry's room so he would know when his son woke or if he had a nightmare.

Grace ran over to the corner and began chewing on a bone as Draco sat down heavily, "Wow, you know last time I thought that it couldn't get worse than what happened with his cousin and now this. I hate to think what Vernon did to him."

Severus nodded his agreement he to was afraid of what would be revealed when Harry was finally ready to talk about that disgusting muggle, "Yes, I know, unfortunately Harry is not the only person to have suffered because those who were supposed to care for him didn't fully understand him. The Dark Lord also suffered because he was raised in a none wizard environment. Albus has often suggested to me that if Tom Riddle had been removed from the orphanage where he lived and sent to a loving home he might have turned out better. It frightens me to think that if we hadn't gotten to Harry when we did he may have become just like the man who killed Lily."

Draco and Severus both shuddered at this idea knowing what power as strong as Harry's could do in the wrong hands was truly terrifying. Draco sat down and Severus got them both some tea to help sooth finally Draco spoke up, "uncle Sev can I talk to you about something?"

Severus looked at Draco in surprise, "Of course you can Draco I am your guardian it is my duty to look after you as much as Harry." Draco smiled it felt good to be reminded of that, sometimes he felt a little ignored because of Harry's issues. He knew the other boy needed all the help he could get, but at the same time he sometimes felt like Harry's problems caused him to be pushed aside and it helped to be reminded that Severus cared for both of them equally. Grace came over to Draco holding a ball in her mouth Draco grinned and threw it towards the bedrooms where there were fewer things that could potentially break Grace went running after it barking.

Draco took a sip of tea and said, "None of the other kids from Slytherin will even look at me anymore (well except Drue) and I guess I thought I would be able to handle it, but it's still hard. I know most of them are loyal to the dark lord or their parents are and that a part of why they have shunned me is because they're afraid of retaliation from their families or other kids, but I hopped a few of them would at least try to gave some king of positive relationship with me. I've been friends with mamamamost them since well before Hogwarts and I guess it jajajajajust hurts more than I thought it would not to have that anymore."

Severus nodded his understanding as Grace came back with her ball Severus picked it up and placed a charm on it that would cause it to act similar to a snitch bouncing around. Giving Grace a good work out and keeping her out of the way so he and Draco could talk privately Severus threw the ball and turned to Draco, "That's understandable Draco, it's going to take you a while to adjust to leaving your old life behind and there are undoubtedly things and people you are going to miss that's natural, but you do have new friends who are there to help you and you may want to consider reaching out to more students from other houses whom you wouldn't have interacted with before. Yes I know some of them are going to treat you harshly because of the way you used to act, but hopefully you will be able to develop some more friendships outside of Slytherin."

Draco nodded, "I know that it's just hard to start all over again you know?"

Severus nodded his understanding, "yes Draco I know exactly how that feels." The two of them finished their tea in silence and Draco left for classes, Severus contacted Harry's professor's and told them Harry wouldn't be in his morning classes. Severus unfortunately couldn't miss out on his classes so he did something he never wanted to do, he flooed Remus Lupin.

Remus came out of the fire, "Severus what's wrong?"

Severus sighed heavily, "Harry had a hard time with the deposition he's asleep right now, but he might wake up and I don't want him to be alone could you stay?"

Remus raised an eyebrow he knew Severus didn't like him and was genuinely shocked by the fact that Severus had turned to him for help, "Of course I will Severus."

Severus visibly relaxed, "Thank you I have to go now or I'm going to be late for class I want you to call me if anything happens and there's a monitoring charm up around Harry's room just in case." Remus nodded his understanding as Severus grabbed his notes and left for his first potions lesson.

Harry woke up a few hours later and was surprised to come out of his room and see Remus there, "Remus! What are you doing here?"

Remus walked over and gave Harry a hug, "Your father asked me to come over he didn't want you left alone."

Harry nodded his understanding, "Thank you I'm glad you stayed I needed someone to be here."

Remus smiled into Harry's hair as he held the boy tighter, "No problem cub."

Harry and Remus talked about various things until Severus returned, when Severus came in the two were laughing their heads off while Grace ran between them barking like crazy Severus raised an eyebrow, "What is so funny?"

Remus turned around and said, "I was just telling Harry about that time in our seventh year when you charmed the showers in the Gryffindor common room to make everyone turn green and silver for two weeks."

Severus smirked at the memory, "Yes, I never would have been able to pull that off without Lily's help it was great and." He reached over to his book shelf and grabbed a photo album, "We took pictures." He handed it to Harry who eagerly looked through it and burst out laughing once again as he saw Remus, Sirius, Peter, and James all green and silver head to toe. Peter had silver hair and green skin making him look like an overgrown toad. Remus had silver skin and stripped hair that made him look like an extremely ill candy cane. Sirius was stripped green and silver head to toe while James had green skin with silver polka dots it was priceless.

Harry was still laughing when a knock came on the door; Severus answered it to find Albus Dumbledore standing there, "Ah Severus I was hoping now would be a good time to talk to Harry about being a mage."

Severus turned to Harry who had stopped laughing and asked, "Is that o.k. with you?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah now's as good a time as any."

Remus got up to leave, but Harry grabbed him, "No it's o.k. I want you and father to stay."

Remus smiled as Severus came over and sat on the couch on the other side of Harry so he was between his father and Remus. Harry practically glowed at this he was thrilled to see that his father was willing to get along with Remus if only for his sake. Dumbledore's eyes started twinkling like mad as he sat down opposite the three men, "All right Harry, as you know we can't be certain what powers you will and won't have, but all mages do have some similar aspects almost all of them have elemental abilities and most of them have empathic or telekinetic abilities as well. It would be best for you to resume your occulmency lessons with Severus to better prepare you for this, and you should spend some time every day meditating with your staff to get a better connection to it." Harry nodded in response.

Dumbledore rubbed his temples and said, "Harry I should also warn you that Mage powers can develop between the ages of sixteen and seventeen and they can be triggered by high emotional stress. Now because of the trials and therapy you are undergoing it could happen around others so I want you to keep this with you." Dumbledore reached into his robes and pulled out a small metal ball that Grace barked at and tried to grab causing everyone to laugh lightly, "This will help keep your power from spreading too much or causing too many injuries when it first manifests itself do not go anywhere without it is that clear?"

Harry took the ball causing Grace to whine and said quietly, "Yes sir." Severus squeezed Harry's shoulder as Remus grabbed his other hand.

Dumbledore shook his head, "I know this is a lot for you to deal with Harry on top of everything else, but you need to know. Now once your powers have made themselves known I can help train you to control and access them properly, but until then there are certain exercises you can do to help such as focusing more on your wand less magic and perhaps taking up painting or music, or some other activity that requires you to focus on multiple things at one time it will help you control your powers when the times comes."

Harry sucked in a breath this was a lot for him to deal with, "I understand sir."

Dumbledore sighed, "I know this is a lot for you my boy, but do you understand everything I've said." Harry nodded Dumbledore looked over to Harry, "Do you have any questions?" Harry shook his head, he was feeling too overwhelmed to ask anything. Dumbledore stood and said, "If you have any questions you know where to find me."

Harry stood and shook Dumbledore's hand and he left quietly Severus said, "Harry? Are you all right?"

Harry turned to his father and gave a small smile, "Can I learn how to play the violin?"

Severus was shocked, but he overcame it quickly, "Absolutely."

Severus pulled Harry into a hug as Remus said, "Well, I'll be going now see you soon I hope."

Harry turned and gave Remus a hug and said, "You bet you will."

Severus stuck out his hand and said, "Thank you for your help."

Remus starred at it for a moment before giving it a shake and saying, "Your welcome Severus anytime." Remus flooed out and left Harry and Severus to sort through this together as father and son.


	13. Petunia's trial1

A/n and now on with the show.

The second trial.

It was the day before Petunia's trial and Harry was in the library working on a Transfiguration essay with Ron and Hermione. Ever since the year had started Harry hadn't had many opportunities to spend time with his two oldest friends. Harry was trying to read over a book on changing stones into statues, but he was having a problem concentrating. Partially from his memory problem, and partially from the stress of the trial coming up. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and he closed the book with a loud 'thunk' causing several people to give him dirty looks.

Ron turned to Harry and asked, "What's wrong?"

Harry sighed heavily, "I can't think I need to get out of here; I wish I could go flying."

Ron grinned, "Well you could try, but you'd probably break your bloody neck, and even if you did live Professor Snape would kill you if he found out."

Harry smirked, "Yeah I know."

Hermione reached over from across the table and squeezed Harry's hand, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Harry shrugged, "I guess it's just the same thing as last time, I'm nervous. I know the Dursley's can't hurt me anymore, but I keep thinking that if they get off it's like someone saying it never really happened you know?"

Hermione swallowed while Ron shook his head Hermione spoke first, "Harry, I know these trials aren't easy for you, but you should try to take comfort in the fact that you're doing the right thing and that takes a lot of courage."

Harry smiled, "thanks Mione I think I'm going to take Grace out for a while. Oh! I almost forgot we're having dinner down in father's quarters tonight you guys want to come?"

Ron looked surprised but said, "Sure, it's not like we've got anything better to do."

Hermione nodded her agreement as well. Harry began to put his books away as he said, "Great it's at 7, see you then." Ron walked over and helped Harry out of his chair and onto his crutches Harry slung his bag over his shoulder and walked out of the room.

Ron shook his head and said, "You know I'm really surprised that Harry's getting along so well with Snape considering the fact that they hated each other so long."

Hermione snorted, "Ron, Snape never hated Harry he just had to act that way because it would have been unsafe for both of them. I know it seems weird they're getting along so well, but it's not that surprising when you think about it. When a person is abused and then removed from an abusive situation they will often attach themselves to another person, sometimes not even a person they know that well. Usually the victim will connect with a person who they know won't hurt them, but who they also believe can protect them. Harry knows Snape won't hurt him seriously like the Dursley's did, and he knows Snape can protect him."

Ron bit his lip, "Mione is there anything you don't know?"

Hermione shrugged, "Possibly, but it hasn't happened yet."

Ron chuckled, "All right do you think Harry and Snape will ever have a big blow-up? And what about Malfoy he isn't protecting Harry?"

Hermione shook her head at him, "Ron of course Harry is going to blow-up at professor Snape eventually. All those years of hostility aren't just going to disappear, but Harry isn't going to shout his head off until he feel safe which probably won't be until after ALL the trials are over. As for Malfoy, well he and Harry did promise Professor Snape they'd behave. Still, I don't think the truce will last much longer, the two of them are definitely going to butt heads soon. Now come on we have to get back to work." Ron pouted, but he went back to his research Ron had learned long ago not to argue with Hermione about homework unless he wanted to be yelled at for an hour.

Hpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpss

Harry dropped his things off in his room and gave a high whistle calling Grace to him; the young dog came running into Harry's room and gave him a small bark. Harry grinned and said, "Hey girl, you want to go out?" Grace barked and Harry took her outside and spent the next few hours playing catch with her until Grace noticed Fang outside of Hagrid's hut. Grace gave a low growl and went running over to Fang barking. Harry went after trying to pull Grace back as Hagrid came out, obviously having heard Fang barking, "What's going on here? Harry! There you are it's good to see you again how are you?"

Harry was about to answer when Fang put his teeth around Grace's neck and pushed her to the ground. Harry shouted, "Hey!" and started over, but before he could get there Hagrid held a hand up, "hold on Harry there just marking territory he won't hurt her seriously." Sure enough a moment later Grace gave a light whimper and Fang let her go Grace ran back over to Harry who checked her over to make sure she was o.k., Hagrid was right she wasn't hurt.

Hagrid turned to Harry, "It's good to see you Harry, been a while sorry I couldn't see you before, but I was away on a mission for Dumbledore."

Hagrid puffed himself up as Harry asked, "What kind of mission?"

Hagrid looked around and said, "Fraid I can't tell you that Harry. How bout a cup of tea?" Harry nodded eagerly and Grace followed him inside with Fang close behind.

Hagrid poured two cups and gave Harry one of his rock cakes, "So how are ya doing?"

Harry took a sip and felt better, there was something about having tea with Hagrid that just made him feel better, "All right, Petunia's trial is tomorrow, father and I are getting along well and Malfoy is doing o.k. to."

Hagrid grinned, "Glad to hear it, I'm thrilled ta know ya finally got someone to look after ya proper like." Harry stayed finishing his tea and talking about classes and other things that weren't such a big deal. It felt good to just sit and talk about nothing with a friend for once.

After tea Harry headed back to the dungeons and told his father about Ron and Hermione coming to dinner. Severus nodded his agreement and told Harry that was fine with him. Ron and Hermione both arrived a few minutes early, Harry got the door and smirked Hermione was wearing a dark skirt with a blue sweater and Ron had a pair of brown slacks with a dark green long sleeved shirt. Harry couldn't help but comment, "Why Ron how very Slytherin of you." Ron blushed as Harry and Hermione laughed, Harry led them into the sitting room where Draco was sitting talking to Lucretia. Severus had said it was only fair that Draco be able to invite a friend as well, Lucretia greeted Ron and Hermione politely and they all sat down on the two couches in front of the fire.

It didn't take long for the smells of food cooking to come along Harry sniffed and licked his lips, "oh, that smells really good."

Ron nodded, "Yeah who's cooking?"

Hermione put her head in her hand and shook it back and forth, "Honestly Ron who isn't here? It's Professor Snape."

Ron looked shocked, "Snape can cook?"

Harry smirked, "Of course he can, there isn't that much difference between cooking and potions." It only took a few more minutes before Severus called them all in for dinner.

Draco instinctively walked over and helped Harry up from the coach as they all headed into the kitchen. The food looked great Severus had made lasagna, with a side salad and baked potatoes, Harry gasped, "wow, father this looks great."

Hermione nodded and said, "Yeah sir, this is great."

Severus grinned, "Thank you Ms. Granger, well what are you waiting for? Take a seat." As usual Ron dug in without thinking and shoved as much food into his mouth as possible.

Harry grabbed a decent portion of everything and began to eat it was delicious, the conversation was light and funny with Draco describing various pranks Drue had been playing on the other members of Slytherin house, which had included gluing their shoes to the floor so they would have to walk everywhere barefoot until they got new ones. Apparently Drue had heard them saying nasty things about Harry and Severus and felt the need to defend her friends. They had chocolate pie for desert and by the time he went to bed Harry was feeling much more relaxed. Severus smiled as he noted his son's attitude, he knew this was just what Harry needed before the stressful day ahead.

Harry got up early the next morning they had to be at the court by 10 o'clock and he was nervous as well. As Harry had promised Dumbledore he brought the power inhibitor with him so if his mage abilities manifested no one would be seriously hurt. Severus and Ms. Tinsdale had talked to the judge and explained about Harry's abilities to him so that if something were to happen he would have a heads up. Harry swallowed hard as he placed his staff in his pocket, he was kind of scared about something happening, he knew Dumbledore's sphere would protect others, but what about himself?

Harry dressed in a dark suit with a plume colored shirt and headed into the kitchen with a serious look on his face. Severus had a stack of pancakes on the table and as Harry sat down his father asked, "Are you all right?"

Harry shuddered, "That is a loaded question, I'm afraid that something might happen and I could hurt someone."

Severus nodded as Draco came out of his room yawning loudly Severus gave Draco a warm, "good morning" and turned back to Harry, "Harry we have put every possible safety measure in place. I know you're worried about hurting someone and yourself, but we have done everything possible to see to it that doesn't happen. Now eat something."

Harry nodded and buttered his pancakes just as Draco reached over to a fruit bowl on the table and grabbed several strawberries out. Draco cut them up into pieces and proceeded to drown his pancakes in syrup. Harry smirked and grabbed a handful of chocolate chips out of another bowl which he put on his pancakes along with a light dusting of powdered sugar. Harry was so relieved that his appetite was finally back to normal and he could eat regularly again.

Severus rolled his eyes at the two boys and simply put a small amount of black berry jam on his pancakes. The three of them ate in relative silence while Grace gulped down her morning kibble. After breakfast Severus apparated the boys into the court house (Harry had asked Hermione if she would take Grace for a walk and keep her occupied for the day) they headed into the courtroom to see Ms. Tinsdale waiting for them along with Christian. The psychiatrist had been very happy when Harry had asked him to come along. Not only was it a sign that Harry was beginning to trust him more, but he also wanted to be on hand to help Harry deal with the issues that were undoubtedly going to occur throughout this process.

Ms. Tinsdale smiled at Harry and said, "O.k. Harry this is going to be a little more complicated than your cousins trial, first of all it's a jury trial so you're going to have to tell your story to twelve extra people. Second, this trial is not going to be sealed like your cousins. There are a limited number of people who will be allowed in, but there is going to be several reporters here so you should understand that a lot of what you say is going to end up in the papers. There's nothing I can do about that. Legally your aunt has the right to a public trial because of the special circumstances we can limit who has access, but we can't keep everyone out."

Harry groaned, "Great just what I always wanted, for the details of my childhood to be splashed all over the front page."

Severus gave Harry's right shoulder a gentle squeeze and said, "Harry calm down, take a deep breath and relax." Harry followed his fathers' advice and tried to let the tension leave his body still he couldn't get rid of his nerves completely.

Ms. Tinsdale gave Harry a questioning look and asked, "Are you going to be all right?"

Harry grimaced, "Honestly, I have no idea, but I'm ready to keep going if that's what you mean."

Christian gave an approving nod as Ms. Tinsdale continued, "All right now your aunts lawyer is a Victoria Hansen she is famous for getting witnesses to stumble over their own testimony so be careful, don't elaborate on anything just answer the question as simply as you can got it?"

Harry nodded, "I got it."

Ms. Tinsdale nodded, "Oh, and before I forget your cousin will be testifying on your aunts behalf, so he will be here, but I promise he won't be allowed near you." Harry swallowed; he didn't want to see Dudley again ever. Still he knew that he didn't have a choice in the manner.

Before Harry could answer the court room door opened, Harry turned and saw his aunt and uncle walking in with a severe looking woman, with dark red hair and mean looking small brown eyes. Harry knew right away that he didn't like this woman one bit, Vernon and Petunia took their seats then the jury entered followed by the judge as the bailiff said, "Hear ye, hear ye this court is now in session the honorable judge Gabriel Michaels presiding."

An older man with grey hair came into the court; he took his seat at the Judges place and banged his gabble, "You may be seated. We are here today to hear the case of Mr. Harry James Snape again Mrs. Petunia Ann Dursley, Ms. Tinsdale what are the charged?"

Ms Tinsdale stood, "Your honor we bring the charges of child neglect, child endangerment, depraved indifference, emotional abuse, and psychological abuse."

Judge Michaels nodded, "Very well Mrs. Hansen how does your client plead?"

Mrs. Hansen stood, "your honor we plead not guilty to all charges."

Judge Michaels nodded once more, "All right let's move on to opening statements Ms. Tinsdale you may go first."

Ms. Tinsdale stood, "Your honor, ladies and gentlemen of the jury, we are here today to discuss a truly upsetting matter. We are here today to discuss the mistreatment of this child Harry Snape." Ms. Tinsdale rested a hand on Harry's shoulder as she spoke then she turned and pointed a finger at Petunia, "By this woman Petunia Dursley. You are going to hear how Mrs. Dursley's dislike for her sister and her magical abilities transferred to Harry and how she and her family abused Harry in order to prevent him from developing his powers as a wizard. You will hear how this woman constantly taunted and tormented my client by calling him names and even lying to him about how his mother and step-father died. Worst yet you will hear how Mrs. Dursley was not only aware of the fact that her husband was abusing Harry, but she also encouraged it under certain circumstances. My client is a victim and this woman has done a horrible crime and deserves to be punished for it make sure that she is."

Ms. Tinsdale sat down and Mrs. Hansen stood, "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury there is indeed a victim in this room, but it isn't the young man sitting over there." Mrs. Hansen point to Harry, "The true victim is sitting here." Mrs. Hansen rested a hand on Petunia's shoulder, "My client has done nothing wrong. She took in the orphaned son of her sister and provided him with a home, food, clothing, everything a child needs to survive and what did she get in return? I'll tell you what she got; she got to live in fear of a dark wizard coming to attack her family because she took in this child, and fear of her own nephew who played vicious pranks on the entire Dursley family. She also had to live with the fact that her nephew was sent to Hogwarts without her permission. Now I know most of us would want our children to attend school, but Petunia Dursley was afraid that if Mr. Snape learned more about magic he would become an even greater terror towards the family. Furthermore, my client was afraid that attending Hogwarts would be put her nephew right in You-Know-Who's sights and thereby endanger his life, which is exactly what happened on numerous occasions. Ladies and gentlemen Mr. Snape is a spoiled child who is used to getting his own way either through fear or fame. He doesn't like to be told 'no', but I assure he needs it so please make certain that he learns no one is above the law not even The-Boy-Who-Lived thank you."

Mrs. Hansen sat down; meanwhile Harry was shaking like a leaf he couldn't believe what his aunt was suggesting. Severus reached over and rested a hand on Harry's shoulder while Christian and Draco each grabbed a hand. Harry swallowed and took a deep breath as Judge Michaels banged his gabble and said, "Very well, Ms. Tinsdale please call your first witness."

Ms. Tinsdale stood, "Your honor the prosecution calls Mrs. Arabella Figg to the stand." (Mrs. Figg hadn't been able to testify at Dudley's trial because her sister had gotten sick, but she had sent in a deposition to be read).

Mrs. Figg was sitting in the back of the room she came forward and smiled as she caught Harry's eye, Harry smiled back it was good to see her again, she was wearing a dull read dress suit which (like everything else she owed) smelled like cats. Draco wrinkled his nose slightly as she walked by and Harry had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. As Mrs. Figg took the stand the bailiff held up a bible and said, "Raise your right hand. Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing, but the truth so help you God?"

Mrs. Figg nodded, "I do."

The bailiff said, "Please be seated."

As Mrs. Figg sat Ms. Tinsdale stood, "Mrs. Figg you have lived across the street from the Dursley's for most of Mr. Snape's life is that true?"

Mrs. Figg answered, "Yes that's true."

Ms Tinsdale walked forward, "and in that time what behavior did you observe between Mrs. Dursley and Mr. Snape?"

Mrs. Figg sighed, "Well Mrs. Dursley never invited me to her house, but I was able to keep an eye on Harry from my home and through the wards placed on the Dursley home. Harry was often outside working; tending the garden, shoveling snow, even washing off the family cars. I never saw Dudley doing any of those things and I noticed that Harry often worked from relatively early in the morning until after dark. Also the clothing Harry wore was always several sizes too big for him and in bad shape. They were usually full of holes or far too thin and Harry often had to roll up his sleeves and ankles of his pants several times to walk correctly."

Mrs. Figg shook her head and continued, "When the Dursley's did take Harry out they didn't treat him very well. Harry was usually the one who carried the families shopping, and I never once saw them buy something for Harry. Usually his cousin Dudley would point to something and whine then Vernon and Petunia would buy it for him. I never saw Harry playing with toys or even other children. When the family went on outings Harry was left with me they never took him along unless they had no other choice. Also, I often saw Dudley and his friends chasing Harry around the neighborhood and neither fo the Dursleys ever corrected him for doing so."

Ms. Tinsdale nodded, "I see and did you ever hear Mrs. Dursley make any derogatory marks about or towards my client?"

Mrs. Figg thought for a moment, "Well there was something, whenever I saw her out with Harry she wouldn't use his name she'd just say boy. You know like 'come along now boy' or 'here boy hold this' she hardly ever called him Harry."

Ms. Tinsdale nodded, "Thank you Mrs. Figg no further questions."

Mrs. Hansen stood, "You say you never saw my client buy something for Mr. Snape, but do you know for a fact that they didn't?"

Mrs. Figg thought, "Well no."

Mrs. Hansen continued, "You say that you saw Dudley Dursley chasing Harry around with his friends how do you know they weren't playing a game of some kind?"

Ms. Tinsdale stood, "Your honor, Dudley Dursley has been convicted of assault against Mr. Snape I think we can infer what he and his friends were doing."

Judge Michaels nodded, "Agreed, move on Mrs. Hansen."

Mrs. Hansen paced the room and asked, "Were Mr. or Mrs. Dursley present when their son was chasing after Mr. Snape?"

Mrs. Figg shook her head, "no, they weren't."

Mrs. Hansen continued, "So they might not have known what Dudley was doing?"

Mrs. Figg shrugged, "I suppose so."

Mrs. Hansen raised an eyebrow and said, "Did you ever see my client strike Mr. Snape or physically harm him in anyway?"

Mrs. Figg said, "No, I didn't."

Mrs. Hansen nodded and continued, "Now you say you saw Mr. Snape doing chores sometimes from early morning until late in the evening did you ever ask Mr. or Mrs. Dursley about this?"

Mrs. Figg shook her head sadly, "No I couldn't. Albus Dumbledore had asked me to look after Harry for him if I had confronted the Dursley's they wouldn't allowed me to be with Harry and then I wouldn't have been able to take care of him anymore."

Mrs. Hansen, "I see, so even though you believed that Mr. Snape was being mistreated you didn't do anything about it."

Mrs. Figg looked angry, "no, I told Albus on numerous occasions that I didn't think Harry was being treated well and that he should send someone to check up on things. Albus shrugged me off he said that Harry was only safe with his blood relatives and that there was nowhere else for him to go."

Mrs. Hansen blanched at this, but continued with her questioning, "Did you ever see Mr. Snape misbehaving?"

Mrs. Figg said, "No, Harry was always well behaved."

Mrs. Hansen pressed on, "Still you don't know if the chores were some kind of punishment for doing something bad."

Mrs. Figg said, "No, but if it were punishment then Harry would have done something very awful every single day. I don't know about you Mrs. Hansen, but I personally have never heard of anyone being that bad."

Mrs. Hansen became slightly flustered, but she refused to back down, "You say also said Mr. Snape clothes were in bad shape, did you ever see him wearing anything else?"

Mrs. Figg sighed, "No everything he wore was in terrible shape."

Mrs. Hansen walked towards her, "I see, so it's possible Mr. and Mrs. Dursley couldn't afford to buy him new ones."

Mrs. Figg gave a loud snort, "no, Dudley always wore nice new clothes, and I know for a fact many of his outfits were tailor made, if they could afford that for one child it stands to reason they could afford it for another."

Harry flashed Mrs. Figg a grin as Mrs. Hansen said, "No more questions for this witness your honor, I reserve the right to recall."

Ms. Tinsdale called several other witnesses from Harry's neighborhood, they talked about how Harry was either not seen when people visited or was treated like a servant. Of course Mrs. Hansen was very good at turning things around saying that Dudley was also expected to behave a specific way with guests. Then it was Harry's turn Severus helped Harry stand up, he made his way over to the witness stand, took the oath, and sat down.

Ms. Tinsdale spoke to Harry from her desk, "All right Harry, I want you to tell us about your relationship with your aunt."

Harry took a deep breath and began, "My aunt never liked me and she made sure that I knew it. She was jealous of my mum because my grandparents gave mum more attention when they were kids, she didn't want anything to do with my mum or me and then one day she finds me on the front step. She told me my parents died in a car crash that was their fault, she and uncle Vernon never liked it when I asked questions and they always wanted me to know that Dudley was better than me. My aunt always treated me like I was 'less' than Dudley. She would give Dudley anything and everything he wanted while she gave me lists of chores to do. Aunt petunia was usually the one who would make out the lists and make sure I did all my cores if I didn't she wouldn't feed me or she would tell uncle Vernon."

Ms. Tinsdale nodded and asked, "What would happen if your uncle was told?"

Harry swallowed feeling a squirm in his stomach, "It would depend on what aunt Petunia said and how angry uncle Vernon was, sometimes he would just lock me in my cupboard other times he would beat me."

Ms. Tinsdale asked, "And you're aunt knew your uncle was beating you?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, in fact sometimes she would tell Vernon what she wanted him to do or tell him to hit me harder if Vernon was beating me."

Ms. Tinsdale looked pale and continued, "I see and did your aunt ever hit you?"

Harry nodded, "Yes she did, usually she would just slap me across the face or smack my rear, but once just after my first year I muttered some nonsense words at my cousin and when he told my aunt I was using 'magic' she swung a frying pan at my head. If I hadn't ducked at the last minute she would have knocked me a good one. Whenever aunt Petunia hit me she would wash her hands saying she had to get the 'freak off."

Ms. Tinsdale asked, "Harry could you explain the term 'freak' to us."

Harry shuddered he hated that word, "That was one of the things aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon used to call me, they said I was a worthless trouble causing freak who was nothing but a burden on them. I probably got called Freak or Boy more than I got called my own name."

Harry took a drink from the water on the stand and continued, "Also I didn't go out much if I wasn't doing chores. Aunt Petunia would take me out if she was shopping, but I always had to carry everything. Every time they went on a 'family outing' I was left with Mrs. Fig the first time I ever went to the zoo was when I was 10 years old."

The jury looked utterly disgusted as Ms. Tinsdale asked, "now Harry you mentioned your cupboard could you please explain for everyone here what that means."

Harry nodded, "My bedroom for ten years was the cupboard under the stairs it was fairly small five feet by five feet at the most I slept on a little shelf thing with a cheap old mattress and a blanket that was basically falling apart at the seams. They would lock me in there as a punishment, usually if my magic made itself know in some way. When I got my Hogwarts letter it said, 'To Mr. H. Potter the cupboard under the stairs.' So my aunt and uncle put me the room where my cousin kept broken toys and stuff he didn't want they called it his 'second bedroom' it was the smallest room in the house, but it was better than my cupboard."

Ms. Tinsdale walked towards Harry and said, "Harry what was the longest you were locked in the cupboard?"

Harry thought for a moment, "Three weeks, I was let out to use the bathroom and that was it, I would get water from the bathroom sink."

Ms. Tinsdale raised an eyebrow, "What about food?"

Harry shook his head feeling dizzy even as he thought about it, "They never fed me when I was locked in the cupboard."

Several members of the jury gasped while Harry hung his head in shame Ms. Tinsdale gave him a moment before asking, "Where you ever locked in your bedroom?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah a bunch of times, just before my second year a house elf named Dobby dropped a pudding, and the Ministry thought it was me so they sent an owl which freaked out Mrs. Mason (my uncle's dinner guest) my aunt and uncle were furious. They put bars on my windows and locks on my doors, my owl Hedwig was locked in her cage and the Dursley's refused to let her out. There was a cat flap installed that my aunt would put food through, I wasn't given a lot to eat. By the time my friend Ron and his brothers cam and broke me out I was starving. I was in pain and weak from hunger if they hadn't come to get me I don't want to think of what would have happened to me. After second year it was a little better Hedwig was let out, but I still had locks on my room. Summer before fourth year Dudley went on a diet and I knew I wouldn't survive on his rations so I had to write all my friends for food thankfully they rose to the occasion."

Ms. Tinsdale nodded, "and it was your aunt's idea that everyone participate in this diet, even though you were not over weight?"

Harry nodded, "Yes it was, and aunt Petunia made sure that Dudley got larger portions than I did. I mean it wasn't like he got a steak sandwich and I had a carrot stick, but she would give him a larger slice of grape fruit than I would get it wasn't huge but like you said I wasn't the one overweight."

Ms. Tinsdale paced the courtroom slightly and continued, "And how long did this diet last?"

Harry shrugged, "the rest of the summer as far as I know, I went to the quidditch world cup with the Weasley family so I wasn't around the entire holiday."

Ms. Tinsdale continued, "Now Harry, clearly none of your muggle neighbors knew you were a wizard correct?"

Harry thought, "Well, I don't think so like I said the Dursley's don't like magic and they would always get angry even if I so much as said the word out loud. Still if someone in the neighborhood had known a wizard somehow I suppose it's possible they could have guessed what I am."

Ms. Tinsdale gave Harry a look that said he answered the question too specifically. Harry silently cursed himself as she asked, "But as far as you are aware no one outside the Dursley home knew?"

Harry said, "Yes no one knew."

Ms. Tinsdale scratched her head and said, "Well if that's true then where did they tell everyone you went during the school year?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "They said I attended St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys so everyone who lived on my block thought I was some kind of insane felon."

Ms. Tinsdale looked disgusted, "I see no further questions."

Mrs. Hansen stood and Harry felt his stomach clench, "Well Mr. Snape you have certainly told us many interesting things today I would like to elaborate on several. Now you said when your cousin went on a diet your aunt had the whole family go on one correct?"

Harry nodded, "Yes that's true."

Mrs. Hansen pointed to Petunia, "And did my client participate in this diet as well?"

Harry said, "Yes she did."

Mrs. Hansen walked forward, "And was my client overweight at the time?"

Harry shook his head, "no, aunt Petunia's never been overweight."

Mrs. Hansen nodded, "I see so in this particular instance she wasn't treated you any differently than the rest of the family correct?"

Harry squirmed, "Well like I said she did make sure I got 'less' food then Dudley."

Mrs. Hansen nodded, "But on the whole it wasn't that much less was it?"

Harry sighed, "I'm not sure, but I guess so."

Mrs. Hansen smirked, "Now you also said your aunt was jealous of your mother, how you know, did she tell you this?"

Harry shrugged, "Not directly, but it was how she talked about my mum."

Mrs. Hansen raised an eyebrow, "I thought you said my client didn't talk about your mother regularly."

Harry rolled his eyes, "She didn't, but when Hagrid came to give me my Hogwarts letter (which the Dursley's wouldn't allow me to open by the way) aunt Petunia started ranting about how her parents were proud of my mum for her abilities and it was fairly obvious how she felt."

Mrs. Hansen looked curious, "Well, that may be how you perceived her feeling, but you don't know for sure what she thought do you?"

Harry sighed in defeat, "I guess I can't know for certain."

Ms. Tinsdale stood, "Your honor may I request that the court view Mr. Snape and Mr. Hagrid's memories of the night in question to get a clear view of the events."

Mrs. Hansen shouted, "Objection! Your honor my client is a muggle and as such her memories can not be displayed in her own defense."

Judge Michaels banged his gabble, "I will allow the memories to viewed so we may have a clear understanding of this matter. Mrs. Hansen if you wish your client to be able to show her memories I can call in a healer from St. Mungo's to use legillimens on your client and show the memories to the court."

Petunia looked like she was going to throw up at the very idea while Mrs. Hansen said, "No thank you your honor." Hagrid was called in from Hogwarts and he and Harry showed the memory of that night to the court. As soon as Hagrid left Mrs. Hansen continued her cross.

Mrs. Hansen gave Harry a severe look, "now Mr. Snape you told us your aunt and uncle would punish you if you used your magic."

Harry nodded, "Yes they did."

Mrs. Hansen continued, "And you were locked in your room for dropping a pudding."

Harry rolled his eyes, "it's like I told you I didn't drop the pudding Dobby the house elf did."

Mrs. Hansen nodded, "oh yes, I forgot, still there's no way your relatives could have know that. After all even the Ministry thought that you had done this correct?"

Harry swallowed, "Well yes they couldn't have known."

Mrs. Hansen brightened, "Therefore, since they believed that you had preformed magic outside of school without permission, and ruined a very important business dinner it stands to reason that they would punish you for doing so doesn't it?"

Harry bit his lip, "Yes it does."

Mrs. Hansen walked forward, "now you said that my client never took you along when she and her family went to over places, and the first time you went to the zoo you were 10 correct?"

Harry said, "Yes."

Mrs. Hansen continued, "Wasn't that also the time you released a python from its cage?

" Harry blushed, "Well yeah, but it was accident."

Mrs. Hansen shrugged, "Of course it was, did incidences similar to that happen when you went out with your family?"

Harry went even redder, "Well a sometimes my magic would act out and strange things would happen, but I didn't realize I was the one doing it."

Mrs. Hansen smirked, "So if you couldn't control you powers is it any wonder they left you behind so that no one would be accidentally hurt by your wild magic."

Ms. Tinsdale stood, "Objection! My client can not know the reasoning behind his relatives' actions."

Judge Michaels banged his gabble, "Sustained mover it along Mrs. Hansen."

Mrs. Hansen stepped back, "no more questions."

Judge Michaels banged his gabble, "All right I think that's enough for today we'll start early tomorrow with the defenses' case court adjourned until 10:30 A.M. tomorrow.

Harry sighed in relief he was exhausted and he wanted to go home. Severus helped Harry out of the witness box as Ms. Tinsdale handed him his crutches, "very good Harry you held yourself together well on the cross we're holding our own here that means we have a good shot at winning."

Harry gave her a small smile, "Thanks Ms. Tinsdale I needed to hear that." Ms. Tinsdale waved an arm at him, "please Harry I think we can move past the formalities you can call me Marcia."

Harry grinned, "All right then Marcia."

Christian was practically beaming at Harry then it happened Harry felt suddenly dizzy he wobbled slightly on his crutches.

Severus moved forward and grabbed his don around the waist, "Harry!"

Harry leaned back, "It's o.k. father I'm all right it's just been a long day and I'm tired." Everyone looked concerned Severus felt Harry forehead, "you have a bit of a fever I'm taking you back to school and having Poppy look at you Draco." Draco stood and walked over to Severus who aparated the three of them just outside of school and started walking in.

Harry heard a noise and saw that Marcia and Christian were following close behind them, as soon as they arrived in the hospital wing Madame Pomfrey began to scan Harry as Severus explained what had happened.

Poppy looked Harry over for a few minutes and said, "It's nothing serious Harry just over did it today, and with the stress of everything else he got a little ill. I'm not that surprised all things considered, still he should take it easy or it could get worse so I suggest a light meal and getting to bed early tonight also giving him a calming potion before the trial tomorrow wouldn't hurt any."

Severus took Harry and Draco home and followed the medi-witchs' advise to the letter he gave Harry bowl of stew for dinner and sent him to bed early. Harry felt a little silly being a 16 year old and being sent to bed at 8:30, but still he didn't complain, mostly because he was exhausted as soon as Harry lied down Grace curled up next to him on the bed and they both fell asleep.


	14. Petunia's trial 2

Trial part II

WHOOOOOOOOO, HOOOOOOOO!!!!!! 100 Reviews you guys are the greatest ever :) On with the show….

Harry was sitting on a large chair in a darkly lit room, he wasn't sure where he was, but then he spoke and the voice that came out wasn't his, "Wormtail, what news do you have for me?"

Harry felt his stomach drop as he realized he was once again in Voldemort's head, 'great' he thought, 'just what I need.' Wormtail shook and stuttered as he spoke, "Mmmmmaster here are the lists of names you requested. These are the magical beings who have officially sided with Ddddddddumbledore, these are the ones who have so far declared themselves to be nnnnnneutral, and these my lord are the ones who have chosen the mmmmmmost intelligent dddddecision to follow you and your illustrious visions."

Voldemort took the lists from Wormtail and then called out, "Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Avery!" The four men stepped forward, bowed, and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robe "Nott, I want you to take Goyle to these magical beings." Voldemort handed him the neutrals list, "offer them whatever it takes to get them to join us, if they refuse report back to me immediately and then move on to the next group."

The two men bowed one more saying, "Yes My lord." In unison then stepped back.

Voldemort turned to the other two, "Avery I want you to take Crabbe and do what you can to 'persuade' these beings to join us." Voldemort handed him the allies of Dumbledore list, "those who can not be persuaded are to be destroyed."

At this Avery spoke, "But My lord this has the names of the Elvin royal family and the heads of the Veela clans on it killing them would be impossible."

Voldemort sneered and muttered, "Crucio." Avery fell to the floor screaming and twitching Voldemort held the curse for the count of ten then released him, "You know how I feel about _that word_ Avery you and Crabbe will find a way to accomplish the task I have assigned you or you will be executed and I will find sssomeone else to do it for me are we clear?"

Avery stood still shaking and gave a low bow, "Yyyyyyes mmmmmy lllllord we are clear thank you for your mercy."

Voldemort nodded, "take heed for I may not be sssso merciful the next time you decided to question me." Avery nodded then he and Crabbe bowed and left, "Wormtail continue."

Wormtail bowed, "Ahahaahahah Of course Master, Severus Snape remains safely within the walls of Hogwarts, along with Harry Potter, and Draco Malfoy. From wwwwwhat your mmmmany spies within the school have observed they are vvvvery close to each other and the llllllose of his fffffather would devastate Pppppppotter most seriously. However, it will not be easy to attack them within the school or convince them to leave for anything other than the Ministry trials. So far we have been unsuccessful in formulating a proper plan to capture them or the new student that the headmaster has brought in."

Voldemort nodded seriously, "The sssssstudents still attend Hogsmeade visits do they not?"

Wormtail looked confused, but answered, "Yes Master they do."

Voldemort said, "Then sssssimply attack them when they next travel to the village. The sssssecurity there will be much less than it is within the school and the ssssstudents will be much more vulnerable to attack."

Wormtail, "Oh yes master, what a brilliant plan."

Voldemort sneered at him, "Crucio." He held the curse slightly longer and when he let go said, "That is for not being able to come up with a decent solution on your own Wormtail I expect more from you."

Wormtail whimpered from his place on the floor, "Yes master, I am most sorry master."

Voldemort nodded, "Good, I will select a group of death eaters who I believe are qualified for this task and you will attack at the next visit. It is possible that Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy will not be there. In that case take the Kensington children and Potters two friends Weasley and Granger we will use them to lure Potter and Malfoy to me that is all you are dismissed." The death eaters bowed as one and then began to slowly apparate out in groups.

"Harry, Harry son wake up your having a vision. Come on Harry, fight come back to us I know you can do it." Harry heard his fathers' voice and slowly opened his eyes Severus and Draco were standing above his bed; Severus looked concerned while Draco looked scared and slightly sick. Harry felt something wet on top of his head he reached up and felt blood, his scar had broken open again. Suddenly the vision came back to him full force, "Father you have to worn Dumbledore."

Harry's voice was horse and croaky and his arms were shaking as he spoke. Severus took a potion and held it to his lips, "Drink, it will soothe your throat, after all those screams it's no surprise that you are sore."

Harry drank and felt his throat clear, "Father Dumbledore needs to be told the students and his allies are in danger. Voldemort sent death eaters to bribe or threaten the neutrals into joining him, he also said the allies would be 'persuaded' to join or killed out right. He's going to send more death eaters to Hogsmeade next trip." Harry's heart began to pond in his chest as he continued," they're supposed to attack the students and kidnap the Kensington's along with me and Draco or Ron and Hermione if Draco and I aren't there he's going to use them to lure us to them. Wormtail said they were planning to kill you as well and there are spies within Hogwarts."

By the time Harry had finished he was out of breath and panting heavily Severus sat him up and rubbed his back, "Calm down Harry, calm down take slow deep breaths. Everything's going to be all right I will inform the Headmaster immediately and he will put out warnings you need not worry about the new alliance members if any death eaters go after them they will end up very dead very quickly. I want you to drink these" Severus gave Harry three more potions his heart slowed to normal and his arms no longer shook. Severus gently applied a potion to his scar and muttered a cleaning charm to clear up the blood, "I'm going to summon the Headmaster and tell him everything, in the mean time you two are to go nowhere alone are we clear?"

Harry and Draco both nodded and groaned at the idea of having to have a Professor take them to the bathroom. Grace jumped back up onto Harry's bed and gave his face a gentle lick, Harry laughed and scratched her ears, "Thanks girl I needed that."

Draco asked, "So what's it feel like?"

Harry swallowed, Draco didn't need to elaborate on what 'it' was Harry sighed, "It's like watching a muggle television show or reading a book, but a hundred times more interactive. It's like I'm there and I can see, hear, smell, and feel everything, but I'm not really 'there' you know? I have no control and no real sense of where I am it's just weird."

Draco nodded gravely, "I wonder why he can't sense you?"

Harry looked at him, "What?"

Draco shrugged, "The Dark Lord, he's an accomplished ooculmens and legitiminze (although he's not a master like uncle Sev) I would think he'd be able to sense you in his mind I wonder why he can't?"

Harry shrugged, "it could be one of a thousand reasons like the connection we have to each other through my scar, or because I'm not actually using legitimancy to connect with him, or because the sky is blue and the grass is green there's no way to know."

Severus came back into the room before Draco could respond, "the Headmaster is going to do what he can to ensure the students safety now as for you two, after having talking it over with Albus it has been 'decided' that monitoring charms will be placed on both of you and if you are in serious danger they will alert the staff." Harry and Draco grinned at each other they could tell by the way Severus had said, "Decided" that it was the Headmasters' choice and that Severus had only agreed to it after some serious arm twisting.

Severus ignored them and moved on, "Harry starting tomorrow after the trial has ended you will begin learning occulmency once more. Harry rolled his head back and groaned while Grace gave a loud bark at his distress. Severus smirked, "Yes I know you don't like it, but you need to learn and I promise you it will not be like last year. Now in the mean time you both need more rest before tomorrow so Harry here." Severus held out a dreamless sleep potion, "only drink half of it as the full dose will keep you unconscious until well after noon."

Harry nodded, but realized he had another problem, "um father could you help me up? I need to use the bathroom."

Harry felt his face flush as Severus said, "Yes Harry, and remember you only need to use your crutches until the end of the week and then you will start with the cane. Your legs will be much stronger by then and you will be able to stand and sit on your own without assistance."

Harry smiled as Severus lifted him out of bed and held him up so he could get onto his crutches and into the bathroom, by the time he got back Draco had left and Grace was asleep once more. Harry was grateful not to have an audience as Severus helped him back into bed and watched Harry drink his potion. Severus ran his hands through Harry's hair and said, "good night my son." Harry smiled and was about to say 'good night' back, but the potion kicked in and he was asleep before he could.

A loud shrill noise woke Harry up early the next morning, he accidentally knocked Grace out of bed to grab his wand and turn off the alarm charm that he'd learned from Hermione. The dog growled and barked indignantly Harry sighed, "Sorry girl." Grace walked into the kitchen while Harry swung himself around in the bed. Harry still felt fairly groggy and disconnected from the sleeping potion his father had given him last night, but he somehow managed to get out of bed and onto his crutches without breaking his neck or falling on his face. Harry showered and shaved then as he began to brush his hair he caught his face n the mirror and grinned. He hadn't really studied his appearance since the transformation and now that he had the opportunity to do so he found that he liked what he saw. Harry's hair was much tamer now, although it did still have a curl to it and you could see a touch of red in it as well. His face was pale and more angular like his fathers, he still had his mothers' eyes and had thankfully maintained James Potter's nose. And even though he wasn't sure exactly what it was there was still something about his face that reminded him of James.

Harry liked the idea of maintaining some of his step-fathers appearance. Even though James wasn't his father he was still related to Harry and he had died to protect him, which was something Harry would always be grateful for. Harry put down his hair brush and began brushing his teeth; the only bad problem with the change was his height. Harry had always been small for his age, but when the spell had worn off he'd shrunk several inches!

Madame Pomfrey said it was a side effect of the Dursley's 'care' since they hadn't fed him properly as a child, forced him to work, and made him sleep in a small cupboard. He hadn't grown the way he should have, it was a classic sign of failure to thrive syndrome which often occurred in abused children. The spell his mother had used caused Harry to maintain James Potter's height, but once it wore off he went back to his 'natural' height. There was no way that his height could be fixed, but Harry had decided not to let it affect him that much. Sure, he didn't like being smaller than half the second years and few of the taller first year in school, but Harry figured that sometimes things are the way things are and there's nothing you can do about it so you have to learn to live with it even if you don't like it.

Harry finished in the bathroom then he changed and headed for the kitchen, he felt better now that he'd showered, but he was still a bit foggy headed. As soon as Harry sat down at the table his father put down a calming potion Harry grimaced, "Ah, I know Madame Pomfrey said I should take it, but I'm still feeling kind of out of it from the sleeping potion last night do you think it's a good idea to add this to it?"

Severus looked his son in the eye and asked, "What do you mean out of it?"

Harry bit his lip trying to come up with the best way to describe how he felt, "The best description would be 'medicine head' that's what muggle's call it when they get this groggy disconnected feeling after having taken certain kinds of cold medicine. I used to get it every time I took some and that's how I feel now; like I'm not completely awake, but not tired enough to go to sleep does that make sense?"

Severus nodded, "Yes, you had the dreamless sleep very early this morning so it has not exited your system yet. Thank you for telling me this Harry you are right to be concerned with the calming potion I will take it with and you can have some after the morning recess it should be safe then."

Harry nodded and dug into his bacon and eggs as Draco said, "I'm surprised your muggle relatives ever cared for your needs enough to give you any kind of medication."

Harry shrugged, "well they didn't really. It's just sometimes I would catch a cold like all children do and I would have to do my chores or something and I knew I wouldn't get them done if I felt like crap so I'd take some cold medicine from the cabinet in the bathroom. They never noticed, I mean it's not like uncle Vernon counted all the pills so he'd know if they were missing or something like that."

Draco nodded, "oh, well that makes sense."

But Severus seemed disturbed, "You took adult formulated cold medicine as a child?"

Harry shook his head, "No, I knew I wasn't supposed to because they taught us that at school, so I'd always take the medicine set aside for Dudley instead until I got older."

Severus sighed in relief, "good, all right we need to leave are you both finished?" Harry and Draco nodded and Severus waved his wand to clear the dished.

As soon as they left their quarters Harry felt his stomach drop he fell a few steps behind Draco and his father. Severus turned looking worried, "are you all right?"

Harry swallowed, "I don't know just keep going." Severus seemed to understand he nodded and continued walking Harry stayed a few steps behind trying to get himself ready for another grueling day in court. He was so worried that he didn't even see the figure running in from his left, but he did notice when the figure ran straight into him.

Myridia Kensington had slept in and was running late for Transfiguration, she was running to class trying to jam all her books into her bag and therefore wasn't looking were she was going when she ran into Harry Snape. They both shouted as they fell to the floor, Severus and Draco both turned at the sound. Severus pulled out his wand and muttered a cushioning charm so that neither child would be seriously injured. Harry and Myridia fell to the floor with Myridia landing on top. Harry groaned and gave a loud, "Ow."

Myridia grunted then blushed, "Oh Harry, I'm sorry I was running late for Transfiguration and I wasn't looking where I was going here let me help you up." By this time Severus and Draco had made their way over to the two and Myridia had gotten untangled and stood up.

Harry flushed as she held out a hand, 'why am I blushing? She just fell on me and now she's just trying to help me up I don't get it.' Harry grabbed her hand while Severus moved behind and pulled him up by his shoulders, "thank you Ms. Kensington, but I do not believe you would be able to lift Harry by yourself." Myridia still pulled and between the two of them Harry was standing again.

Finally he looked Myridia in the face and noticed she had a red glow around her aura, which usually wasn't there, "_Falcor is there something wrong with Myridia? Her soul looks different somehow."_ The snake let out several low hisses and it took Harry a moment to realize he was laughing, "_No Harry there is nothing wrong with her, this female has feelings for you and I am simply giving you the ability to see them._"

Harry opened his mouth not sure what to say when he realized his father was speaking as well, "Harry are you all right you're not hurt are you?"

Harry shook himself, "What? No I'm fine I just had to ask Falcor something."

Severus nodded, "Yes I could tell you were talking to one of them I just wasn't certain which one. Now since you are uninjured perhaps you should let go of Ms. Kensington's hand so that we may continue to court."

Harry flushed an even deeper read causing Draco to snicker as Myridia went red as well. Myridia picked up her bag and said, "Ah yes well, I wouldn't want to be any later than I all ready am see you later Harry and a good luck today."

As Myridia walked off and Severus handed him his crutches Harry said, "thanks I'll see you later say, 'hi' to Lexi and your sisters for me."

Myridia nervously said, "I will." As she walked out of sight, Harry starred at the point she had disappeared to for a moment before turning around. Severus and Draco were both giving him strange looks. Severus looked amused, exasperated, and nervous at the same time. While Draco looked like he'd just been told the funniest joke in the world.

Harry blinked, "What?"

Severus rolled his eyes and continued out of the school, "Nothing I suppose it was bound to happen, but couldn't have waited another day?"

Harry blinked, "What was bound to happen?"

Draco sniggered, "Oh come on Harry you can't be that dense you like Myridia and she likes you."

Harry spluttered, "Ah what? I have no idea what you're talking about."

Falcor spoke up again, "_Ah young Harry you are lying."_

Harry sniffed, "_Now you guys stay out of this."_

All three snake hissed angrily at him and went quiet Severus smirked, "I take it you little friends agree?"

Harry shook his head, "I told you I have absolutely no idea… Oh who am I kidding you guys are right she's great. I just, I mean she's and Elvin princess for crying out loud what's she going to want with me?"

Severus sighed, Harry had made amazing progress in his recovery, but at times like this you could see that he still had a long way to go. The boy had a very low opinion of himself which was undoubtedly a result of the way he was raised, "Harry why wouldn't she want to be with you? You're a kind, decent, caring, handsome young man any girl would be lucky to have someone like you for a boyfriend."

Harry laughed, "I'm sorry it's just that's not the kind of word you'd usually use and it just sounds weird coming from you."

Severus shook his head, "I'm glad that you find me so amusing, but this discussion is best saved for another time come we must go."

Harry hadn't noticed, but they had all ready reached the apparition point outside the school groups Severus grabbed both boys by the shoulders and apparated them to the ministry. Ms. Tinsdale was waiting for them in the courtroom as usual and Christian arrived a few moments after they did. Of course it didn't help that Draco was still snickering into his hand and Harry's face looked as though he had been out in the sun for three days straight without any kind of protection. Ms. Tinsdale asked, "What's so funny?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "it's nothing Marcia I just, never mind."

Marcia looked at Harry, "Harry I am your lawyer if this has something to do with the case…"

Harry interrupted her, "it doesn't I promise Draco's just being a prate."

Draco stiffened, "I am not." Harry shout back, "are to"

"Am not

"Are to."

"Am not"

"Are to"

"Am not"

"Are not"

"Am to"

"Are not"

"Am to"

"Are not"

Finally Draco walked over to Harry and poked him in the chest, "Listen Harry if I say I am then I am all right?"

Harry grinned, "Absolutely Draco whatever you say."

Harry grinned and took his place next to Ms. Tinsdale the adults where all laughing silently and sure enough a moment later Draco said, "Hey! That's not right." Harry couldn't help it he burst out laughing unfortunately his little giggle fest was cut short by the Dursley's entering the courtroom.

They each gave Harry a dirty look which caused him to shudder; Severus placed a comforting hand on his shoulder while Draco sat down crossing his arms over his chest and pouting. A moment later judge Michaels entered and banged his gabble, "this court is now in session the defense may call its first witness."

Mrs. Hansen stood, "Thank you your honor I call Dudley Dursley to the stand." Dudley walked up to the witness box wearing a dark brown suit with an ugly mustard yellow tie. Harry couldn't help making a face at it as Dudley was sworn in, but thankfully no one noticed.

As soon as Dudley sat down Mrs. Hansen began, "now Dudley tell us about the relationship your mother had with your cousin."

Dudley looked confused for a moment then he answered, "Well ah, mom is the reason Harry came to live with us in the first place. I don't just mean because of that letter they left with Harry on the doorstep. I heard mom and dad fighting once and Dad said it was mom's idea that they take Harry in then last year when those demeanor things."

"Do you mean Dementors?" Asked Mrs. Hansen Dudley nodded, "Yeah right dementors, anyway dad was really mad and he wanted Harry to leave because he thought the rest of us would be in danger because he was there, but after that letter that yelled at her came mom insisted he stay."

The jury looked upset by this statement and Harry could tell Mrs. Hansen thought her client had said too much, but she continued unintimidated Mrs. Hansen walked forward, "I see so your mother wanted Harry to stay?"

Dudley blinked, "Yeah she did."

Mrs. Hansen continued, "and did you ever see your mother hit your cousin?"

Dudley shook his head, "No, in fact I've never seen mom hit anybody."

Mrs. Hansen continued, "and did your mother 'force' your cousin to do an excessive amount of chores."

Dudley shrugged, "Well I wouldn't say forced she'd ask him to do things around the house, but she never held a gun to his head or anything like that."

Mrs. Hansen nodded, "And did you ever hear your aunt say anything negative to your cousin?"

Dudley swallowed, "well sometimes if Harry did something bad or got in trouble at school she'd yell at him, but that was pretty much it."

Mrs. Hansen sat back down, "no further questions."

Ms. Tinsdale stood, "Dudley you said your mother would yell at Harry for doing something 'bad' what kind of things?"

Dudley shrugged, "Well like that time he used magic to get to the top of the school building or the time he turned the teacher's wig blue, stuff like that."

Ms. Tinsdale walked forward and faced the jury, "I see, so your cousin was punished for using his magic is that correct?"

Dudley spluttered, "Well yes, but"

Ms. Tinsdale cut him off, "That's enough thank you. Now Mr. Dursley did your mother or father ever tell Harry that he was a wizard and therefore inadvertently causing these things to happen."

Dudley shook his head violently, "oh no they never told Harry what he was."

Ms. Tinsdale continued, "So there's no way Harry could have known he was doing these things and done anything to stop them."

Mrs. Hansen stood, "objection your honor."

Judge Michaels banged his gabble, "sustained move along Ms. Tinsdale"

Ms. Tinsdale walked towards Dudley, "You said your father and mother once had a fight in which your father told your mother she was the reason Harry was living there correct?"

Dudley nodded, "Yes that's true"

Ms. Tinsdale continued, "And what was the cause of that fight?"

Dudley blushed, "it was just after that really big man came to tell Harry he was a wizard. He pointed an umbrella at me and a pig tail came out of my bum. Dad was really angry he told mom that if she hadn't insisted they take Harry in it wouldn't have happened."

Ms. Tinsdale blinked, "I see and you said that your mother didn't force Harry to do a lot of chores correct?"

Dudley nodded, "She didn't."

Ms. Tinsdale turned to the jury once more, "Really then why is it that several of your neighbors reported seeing Harry outside performing task well beyond the ability of most children his age at all hours of the day and night?"

Dudley started to sweat, "Well Harry did have chores to do, and sometimes he left them until the last minute." Harry shook his head any idiot could tell that Dudley was lying through his teeth.

Ms. Tinsdale continued, "Really so what would he be doing instead?"

Dudley blinked, "huh?"

Ms. Tinsdale rolled her eyes, "What would occupy Harry's time to cause him to wait until the last minute did he watch TV. or play video games or what?"

Dudley swallowed, "ah I don't know."

Ms. Tinsdale raised an eyebrow, "Well that's a little strange, was your cousin ever punished for not doing his chores?"

Dudley nodded, "Yes."

Ms. Tinsdale continued, "In what way?"

Dudley looked around and bit his lip, "well sometimes mum would yell at him or dad, or they'd send him to his room."

Ms. Tinsdale pressed, "The cupboard?"

Dudley swallowed, "That wasn't Harry's room."

Ms. Tinsdale looked surprised, "Really then how is it that aurors found his magical signature all over that space?"

Dudley shrugged, "I don't know."

Ms. Tinsdale continued, "Your honor it is obvious that this cupboard was in fact my clients bedroom and the witness is committing perjury." T

he judge nodded, "yes it is, the witness will answer truthfully and be charged."

Dudley looked sick, "All right so it was his room."

Ms. Tinsdale pressed, "So your cousins' only options were to do his chores or be locked in a cupboard? Sounds like forcing to me."

Mrs. Hansen stood, "objection."

Ms. Tinsdale waved a hand, "Withdrawn."

Then she turned to Dudley, "Why did you lie?"

Dudley stuttered, "Ah I well, I wanted to help my mum."

Ms. Tinsdale looked confused, "But if you lied about one thing how do we know anything you said is true?"

Dudley looked scared out of his mind, "ah well I ah."

Ms. Tinsdale walked away, "No further questions."

Judge Michaels banged his gabble "the witness is excused, he is to be taken back into custody and his punishment for perjury will be decided on a later date." Two guards came in and escorted Dudley out he was shaking his head the whole time. Judge Michaels said, "Twenty minute recess."

Harry was grinning ear to ear by the time they left, "That was great."

Severus smiled, "yes it was, now here." Severus handed Harry the calming potion which he downed in one gulp Severus took the boys to a small restaurant only a block from the ministry, Severus had a roast beef sandwich while Harry and Draco both got pizza. Harry had pepperoni and Draco had a supreme Harry also had root beer to drink he loved the sweet taste, while Draco got a Mr. Pibs and Severus had a Diet coke.

After lunch they headed back to court and it was Vernon's turn to testify Mrs. Hansen started right away, "Mr. Dursley did you or your wife ever punish Harry for using his magic?"

Vernon swallowed, "Well yes, but we never hit him."

The jury gasped and Harry brought his head up in shock he hadn't expected his uncle to just admit it like that what was going on? Mrs. Hansen asked, "Why?"

Vernon swallowed, "well looking back now I can see that it was wrong, but we didn't know better. You see because Harry's mother and step-father were killed by a dark wizard we were afraid that if Harry used magic and went to school to learn about it he would be killed by this lord Volleymat or whatever his name is as well."

Harry raised an eyebrow he certainly didn't expect this Mrs. Hansen continued, "I see so you were concerned for his safety?"

Vernon nodded enthusiastically, "oh yes, we wanted to protect him and others. As my son said Harry sometimes used magic around normal people and we were worried he might accidentally hurt someone in a way a doctor couldn't repair. After all what were we to do if Harry injured someone and a medical professional asked how it happened tell them our nephew used magic? They'd probably have sent us to the nut house for that."

Mrs. Hansen, "and people have been injured by Harry's magic before?"

Vernon swallowed, "Yes, besides Dudley and his friends my sister was also injured, she came over for a visit and Harry blew her up like a balloon she could have been killed!"

Vernon gave Harry and accusing look and Harry felt himself shaking Severus placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered gently into his ear, "It's all right Harry remember they can't hurt you anymore just take some slow deep breaths and calm down. Just keep telling yourself you're safe here and they can't hurt you."

Harry did as his father said, but the judge had noticed his reaction, "Mr. Snape do you need a moment to collect yourself?"

Harry shook his head, "No thank you your honor I'll be all right."

Judge Michaels looked skeptical, but allowed Mrs. Hansen to continue, "Did you ever see your wife hit Mr. Snape?"

Vernon shook his head, "No never."

"Did your wife ever ask you to punish him?"

Vernon nodded, "well yes if he'd done something wrong, but it was never as bad as Harry said we'd just send him to his room or put him to bed without supper that kind of thing. Once or twice I spanked him, but it was never severe."

Mrs. Hansen asked, "And did you ever hear here call Mr. Snape names?"

Vernon shook his head once more, "no."

Mrs. Hansen sat, "no further questions."

Ms. Tinsdale stood, "You say you didn't want Harry to use magic because he might hurt someone and you didn't know what you would tell the 'normal' doctors if he did right?"

Vernon nodded, "exactly."

Ms. Tinsdale pushed, "so you don't think of your nephew as normal."

Vernon huffed, "Of course not, normal people can't do the things he can."

Ms. Tinsdale smirked, "And being normal means a lot to you and your family."

Vernon sat up, "Well, we have worked very hard to establish a good name for ourselves in our neighborhood so I would say keeping that reputation is important."

Ms. Tinsdale looked confused, "That's not what I asked."

Vernon clenched his jaw, "Well yes it is important."

Ms. Tinsdale nodded, "Therefore, anyone or anything that interfered with your 'normalcy' had to be made to fit in?"

Vernon spluttered, "Ah yes"

Ms. Tinsdale moved closer to Vernon, "including my client?"

Vernon looked nervous, "Well we did try to make him feel like a part of the family."

Ms. Tinsdale shook her head, "That's not what I'm asking, I'm asking if you tried to make him normal."

Vernon nodded, "Well of course we did."

Ms. Tinsdale smiled, "Even though you knew that there was no way he ever would be?"

Vernon went red, "Well we didn't know that, we just wanted to help him."

Ms. Tinsdale looked at him, "By trying to change who he was?" Vernon just looked confused and unable to answer so Ms. Tinsdale said, "never mind that Mr. Dursley now, you say neither you nor your wife ever hurt my client correct?"

Vernon nodded, "Yes we never hit Harry."

Ms. Tinsdale took out some pictures; Harry knew what they were instantly, "really, then how do you explain all these scars on your nephews' body?" Ms. Tinsdale handed the photo's to Vernon and the jury Vernon looked around, "Ah well, from what I have been told Harry has gotten into several dangerous situations at school perhaps that's were these came from."

Ms. Tinsdale looked pensive, "Well if that is so why were there so many fresh injuries on his body when he was brought to school?"

Vernon spluttered, "I ah really wouldn't know."

Ms. Tinsdale turned and looked surprised, "your nephew was close to death and you don't know how it happened?" Vernon swallowed nervously and Harry grinned if nothing else this proved neglect.

Ms. Tinsdale sat down, "No further questions your honor."

Vernon sat down and Mrs. Hansen stood, "I call Petunia Dursley to the stand." Petunia stood, was sworn in and sat down. Mrs. Hansen asked, "Now Mrs. Dursley please describe your relationship with your nephew."

Petunia swallowed, "well Harry was a charming child, but he was always making strange things happen and my husband and I were worried he might hurt himself, or someone else or that he might get in trouble with someone else for it so we'd punish him."

Mrs. Hansen asked, "What do you mean get in trouble with someone else?"

Petunia sighed, "Well that time Harry made himself appear on a school building, what if he'd sent himself to another city or another country how would any of us have been able to explain something like that to the authorities?"

Mrs. Hansen nodded, "so you didn't want Harry to do magic?"

Petunia shook her head, "no we didn't, we were afraid that if Harry used his powers he would be killed just like his parents." Petunia put her head down trying to look sympathetic, but she just looked cheap.

Mrs. Hansen continued, "And that is why you didn't want him to attend Hogwarts?"

Petunia nodded, "yes we kept those letters from him to protect him. But that huge man came and took Harry to school without our consent in fact no one ever gave us a say on Harry's magical educational even though we were his legal guardians at the time."

Mrs. Hansen continued, "So you didn't want Harry to continue his magical education?"

Petunia nodded, "Oh heavens no, that school is dangerous it seems like every year we get a letter from there talking about how Harry was attacked or nearly killed in some kind of incident. Would any sane person want to subject a child to something like that? I'm surprised that we are the only ones who had concerns."

Mrs. Hansen nodded, "So no one from the wizarding world besides Rubeus Hagrid ever came to see you?"

Petunia shook her head, "No they didn't."

Mrs. Hansen continued, "And you had no way of contacting them?"

Petunia nodded, "none what so ever."

Mrs. Hansen turned and looked shocked, "Let me get this straight Mrs. Dursley you and your sister had a falling out and then one day you wake up to find her son. Your nephew lying on the front porch (where he very well could have frozen to death or been injured). With nothing but a letter saying your sister and brother-in-law had been killed by a dark wizard you had never heard of and the only way to keep Harry safe was from this dark wizard was for him to stay with you. And that there was a chance this dark wizard could come back and try to kill Harry and probably the rest of your family as well and you were given no way to contact anyone in the wizarding world?"

Petunia nodded, "Yes that's exactly right, we had so many unanswered questions and no one to ask for help, so we figured the best way to keep Harry safe was to keep him from doing magic. If we had known that wasn't possible we would have found another alternative, but it was the only thing we could think of knowing so little about wizards and how they work. My sister never told me that children couldn't prevent the use of their powers so how was I to know?"

Mrs. Hansen turned to the jury, "How indeed, how indeed? No further questions."

Ms. Tinsdale stood, "You say you did what you thought was best for Harry?"

Petunia nodded, "Yes, we only wanted to protect him from what had happened to Lily. My sister and I had our disagreements, but I would never have wanted anything like that to happen to her."

Ms. Tinsdale nodded, "I see so you wanted to 'make Harry normal?'"

Petunia nodded, "like I said we didn't know what else to do."

Ms. Tinsdale nodded, "But you and your husband considered wizards 'strange' isn't that true?"

Petunia swallowed, "Well of course we did."

Ms. Tinsdale eyed her, "Despite the fact that your sister was one?"

Petunia spluttered, "Well I didn't understand her abilities or how she could do all those things."

Ms. Tinsdale sighed and looked relieved, "oh I see so anything you don't understand is automatically strange and can never be accepted or allowed to enter your perfect little world is that it?"

Petunia shook her head violently, "well no of course not."

Ms. Tinsdale looked confused, "Well then why didn't you accept Harry?"

Petunia turned red, "We did, we allowed him to live with us."

Ms. Tinsdale interrupted, "As a servant, you forced him to do chores you locked him away and you beat him you never accepted him as a part of the family he was just an unwelcome burden to you isn't that right?"

Harry winced at the burden comment as Petunia struggled to defend herself, "no of course not we just wanted him to be normal that's all."

Ms. Tinsdale raised an eyebrow, "And what exactly is normal Mrs. Dursley?" Petunia spluttered once more obviously not knowing how to answer Ms. Tinsdale walked back to the table, "no further questions."

Judge Michaels banged his gabble, "Very well we'll take a short recess and return for closing statements."

Severus steered the boys out of the court room, Harry threw himself towards his father shaking like a leaf. Severus pulled the boy into a hug and gently stroked his hair, "it's all right Harry, you did wonderfully in there I'm very proud of you."

Harry pulled back slightly, "All I did was sit there."

Severus shook his head, "No, you did much more you were able to deal with your relatives' untrue accusations and you didn't let them get to you."

Harry smiled, "Thanks." Severus nodded the two of them stood there until it was time to go back Draco looking on with a slightly sulky face.

Ms. Tinsdale was the first to give closing arguments, "You honor ladies and gentlemen of the jury Mrs. Dursley is not the innocent caring aunt she would have you believe her to be. She merely a woman who fears what she does not understand and can not stand the thought of anything 'strange' or 'abnormal' making its way into her perfect little muggle world. Well she thought my client was strange, you heard her say so herself, and so her solution to dealing with him was to punish him for using magic because she didn't understand it. She hit my client, she starved him, and she was constantly insulting and belittling him because she thought he was strange and the only way to make him normal was to treat him like dirt. Mrs. Dursley would have you believe that she did this to protect Harry, and we all know that isn't true. She was protecting herself and her family's standing in a community of close minded people who, like her, did not want to accept anything they saw as strange. Well you have a chance today ladies and gentlemen to teach Mrs. Dursley that no matter what you think of people you do not have the right to punish them, because you think they are strange make sure she learns that. Thank you."

Ms. Tinsdale sat and Mrs. Hansen stood, "ladies and gentlemen you do have a chance to do something important today. You have a chance to prevent an innocent woman from going to prison. My client woke up one morning to find out her sister was dead and her nephew had been left to her care without having any say in the matter. She wanted to protect him so she tried to keep him from doing magic so he wouldn't suffer the same fate as her sister. Then years later her nephew was taken to wizarding school again without her consent, here he suffered many dangerous adventures and neither my client nor any many of Mr. Snape's family was allowed to interfere or voice their concerns because they had no way of getting in contact with anyone at Hogwarts. My client was never given the right to have her voice heard well give her that right now. People have a right to decide when and how their children are educated and what goes on in their lives let Petunia have a say now thank you."

Mrs. Hansen sat down and the jury left an hour and a half later they came back Harry fidgeted nervously in his seat as judge Michaels asked, "Madame Forewoman have you reached a verdict?"

The forewoman nodded, "We have your honor. We fine to defendant Petunia Dursley guilty on all charges."

Harry let out a sigh of relief as many of the press members in the court began flashing cameras. The judge banged his gabble and said,"Very well Mrs. Dursley you are here by sentenced to a term of 15 years in Sentory prison, because you are a muggle you can not be sentenced to Azkaban unless you have been charged with murder, attempted murder, or rape. Upon your release you will serve 1000 hours of community service to underprivileged children and be attend parenting classes as well as therapy. Case closed"

The guards came to arrest Petunia and she looked terrified, "No, no you can't do this I didn't do anything wrong, I just wanted him to be normal. We gave him a good home we took him in even though we didn't want him we just wanted to make him normal, we just wanted to make him normal."

Petunia was crying and screaming as she was taken out of the courtroom Harry had covered his ears so he wouldn't have to listen to her shouts. Severus thanked Ms. Tinsdale and took Harry and Draco home, Harry instantly went to bed too tired to eat or anything else after such a long day.

a/n that's it for now, next chap will be Halloween


	15. family issues

a/n well here's the next chap

Family

Harry slept in late the next morning, he didn't have any classes until just before lunch and it felt good to just relax in bed for a while and let the stress from the last few days dissipate. Harry just lay there for a while and was seriously considering going back to sleep when Grace walked up and started licking his face. Harry grinned realizing she needed to be let out. Harry laughed lightly, "all right girl, all right I'm up."

Harry pulled off his thick Gryffindor red comforter (it was cold in the dungeons year round) and swung his legs around. Harry situated his crutches and slid off the bed onto the cold floor. Harry shivered and opened the door. Grace ran out and started scratching on the outside door Harry started making his way over to it when he heard his father speak, "all right all right I'm opening it calm down."

Harry grinned and headed out, "thank you father it saved me an extra walk."

Severus nodded to Harry as he entered the kitchen Severus continued speaking, "Draco left all ready he has class in 10 minutes." Harry groaned as he sat down with everything else that was happening he'd completely forgotten he'd have to be in class all day while people starred and whispered at him Severus noticed his distress and said, "I can excuse you if you like."

Harry shook his head, "No, the longer I wait the harder it will be. So, how bad's the damage?"

Severus rolled his eyes and placed the mornings' copy of 'the Daily Prophet' on the table. Harry read the headline and groaned loudly banging his head on the table, it was written in huge bold words: **"Boy Who Lived Abuse By Muggle Relatives, Why Did It Take So Long to Discover The Truth?**"

Severus sat down and grabbed Harry's hand Harry shook his head back and forth, "so how accurate is it?"

Severus rolled his eyes and answered, "There are some over-embellishments, but for the most part it is accurate."

Harry raised his head, "What kind of over-embellishments?"

Severus grabbed Harry's chin and pulled his head up so they could look each other in the eye, "It says your aunt physically beat you instead of telling your uncle to do it. Although I must say that the behavior she did actually perform was probably just as bad as what your uncle did. Still it's not as unbelievable as usual."

Harry nodded, "I need to shower and everything then I'll head to the great hall."

Severus raised an eyebrow, "Be careful, and try not be alone today it is possible that the Dark Lord will take your abuse as a sign of weakness and try to capture you because he believes you are an easy target now." Harry nodded and headed back into his room. Ten minutes later Harry and Severus entered the great hall (Severus insisted on escorting Harry there).

The second the students saw them the hall went silent Harry hung his head and Severus gave the other students a death glare of biblical proportions. Severus leaned down and said, "Harry do not feel ashamed you have done nothing wrong. It took great courage for you to confront your relatives in court and you should not let anyone make you feel otherwise. Stand proud and don't let anyone make you feel low."

Harry grinned and raised his head as he sat down in the seat Ron and Hermione had saved for him at the Gryffindor table.

Severus headed up to the front table as he sat down Myridia spoke up from her place across from Harry, "Harry are you o.k.?"

Harry looked her in the eyes and swallowed, "I honestly don't know, I'm not hurt, but it's a lot."

Myridia nodded, "yeah I figured as much."

Harry started serving up food not wanting to talk to anyone else. Breakfast was an unusually quiet affair, finally Harry couldn't take it anymore he stood and left heading to Defense against the Dark Arts.

Harry liked his lessons with Tonks, besides the fact that she frequently fell over during lessons, she was much more well-rounded than their previous teachers had been and he really enjoyed her 'unusual' teaching methods. As Harry walked out the doors Ron, Hermione, the Kensington's, and Draco calm up behind him Ron said, "Didn't think we'd let you go without us did you mate?"

Harry grinned and shook his head, "Of course not, in fact I probably would've fainted from shock if you hadn't." the others laughed as they headed down the hall. Harry heard a loud bark and turned to see Grace running up to him, the dog skidded to a stop on the stone floor in front of Harry. Harry shook his head and reached down to scratch her head then the group continued into class. Harry noticed that Draco was hanging towards the back of the group and made a mental note to talk to him later about whatever was bothering him.

The lesson that day was on the difference between dementors and Lethifolds (another magical creature that could be repelled by the patronus charm). Tonks told them that Lethifolds were often harder to spot and defeat because they attacked their victims when they were asleep. She explained how to recognize Lethifolds and ways to prevent them from attacking you. After the lesson the others were leaving and Harry was finishing putting his books back into his bag when Myridia came up beside him, "need help?"

Harry turned his face going red, "ah, no thanks I got it."

Myridia nodded, "If you're sure then I'll just go."

As she turned to leave Harry swallowed and shouted, "Ah Myridia wait!"

Myridia turned her wings knocking against the doorway as she did and walked back towards Harry, "Yes."

Harry bit his lip he knew what he wanted to ask her, but he also knew he wasn't good at this type of thing, "You know how there's going to be a Halloween ball this year?" Myridia nodded and Harry said, "Well I was thinking, that maybe if you didn't have plans already we could possibly go together if you don't mind."

By the time Harry finished his face was practically glowing, but he didn't care. Myridia opened and closed her mouth several times before saying, "You mean like a date?"

Harry nodded too nervous to speak Myridia gave him a shy smile, "Sure."

Harry jerked his head up, "Really?"

Myridia nodded, "Really."

Harry grinned widely, "I, wow this is just thank you."

Myridia gave him a mischievous look, "So what should we go as?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Huh?"

Myridia snickered, "Harry it's a Halloween ball we're supposed to go in costume."

Harry smacked himself, "Oh, right I knew that I did. Um I don't really know."

Myridia shrugged, "well we have a while to figure it out yet so do you want t eat lunch together?" Harry nodded he and Myridia walked to the hall talking quietly to each other about classes finally Myridia asked, "Hey Harry what's up with Draco? He's been really moody lately?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "I honestly have no idea I'm going to talk to him about it later." Myridia nodded and they continued to lunch.

As soon as they entered the hall went quiet again Harry groaned and muttered, "oh just shoot me now."

Myridia got a mischievous look on her face, "You want to give them something else to talk about?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Well, I guess anything would be better than silence. What did you have in mind?"

Myridia grinned, "This." She leaned over and kissed Harry full on the mouth. Harry's eyes widened and for a moment he was too shocked to do anything, but eventually he relaxed and eagerly returned the kiss. Harry couldn't help thinking this was loads better than when he had kissed Cho last year, especially since Myridia wasn't crying yet.

Harry felt like he could stand there all day, but air was unfortunately a necessary evil and he had to pull back. When the two of them separated Harry heard a thunder of noise that had started up in the great hall. There was a chorus of whistles, clapping, and giggles coming from every table in the hall. Harry felt himself flush as bright as Ron's hair and saw Myridia do the same, "well you said anything was better than silence."

Before Harry could respond there was an angry, "Mr. Snape!" Harry ducked his head as his head of house walked towards him and Myridia along with his father and the Headmaster. The three Professors gestured to the hall. Harry and Myridia walked out with them. Professor McGonagall was the first to speak, "Mr. Snape, while I have no problems with students dating each other I must say that public displays of affection in front of such a large group are hardly necessary. And Ms. Kensington I expect you to display proper decorum while in school as well five points from Gryffindor for your actions."

Harry and Myridia both nodded Harry looked up certain that his father would be even angrier at him than McGonagall had been and saw that both Severus and the Headmaster were fighting grins. Dumbledore spoke first, "I must say that was certainly an interesting display of entertainment I don't believe the great hall has had a show like that in many years. Harry and Myridia both blushed again

Myridia spoke first, "It was my idea Professor, you see Harry was saying how he didn't like all the silence in the hall and I've wanted to kiss him for a while."

Harry turned to her looking shocked, "Really?!"

Myridia nodded, "well yeah Harry I mean you're a great guy you're smart, funny, and really cute. I've been hoping you would ask me out all year. Then you did and I was so excited I wanted t kiss you and when you said you didn't like the silence I figured what the Hell? I'm one of those people who doesn't always think everything through before I do it. I'm sorry if I embarrassed you."

Harry shook his head, "No, I liked it." Someone cleared their throat before he could continue and Harry suddenly remembered the three professors were present.

Severus turned to both of them, "well all I can say is that it's about time, you two are almost as bad as Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger, almost. Although I do agree with Minerva on this please refrain from expressing affection to each other within the great hall."

Harry swallowed hard all feelings of happiness suddenly gone he didn't want his father to be mad at him things never worked out well when adults were mad at him. Harry looked up, "I understand sir, what will my punishment be?"

Severus noticed the slump to Harry's shoulders and the slight look of fear on his face Severus wished he could get just a few minutes alone with the Dursley's at times like this when Harry's past abuse became obvious. Severus took a deep breath the last thing he wanted to do was explode at Harry for something he couldn't control, "Harry I believe that Professor McGonagall has all ready taken points from yourself and Ms. Kensington I do not believe that further discipline is required."

Harry looked up, "really?"

Severus nodded, "Yes, now why don't you two head back to the hall? I don't think you'll have to worry about it being too quiet ever again."

Myridia giggled, "Yes and we're definitely not going to hear the end of this either."

Harry laughed and said, "So you've really wanted to kiss me that long?"

Myridia nodded, "Yes, why does it bother you?"

Harry shook his head, "Not in the least."

The two of them turned and headed back into the hall as soon as they were out of ear shot Severus muttered, "All I can say is those damn people are VERY lucky the Ministry got to them before I had a chance to."

Albus spoke up from behind him, "Severus I know you are upset, but if you had attacked the Dursley's you would have been punished for it, even if it was justified. The last thing Harry or Draco needs is for you to be sent to Azkaban while they are left on their own. Also, need I remind you that Harry is not a malicious person he wouldn't want you to hurt anyone on his behalf."

Severus sighed, "Yes I know Harry has a very forgiving heart just like Lily did. She could never stay mad at anyone for long, still I can't help feeling angry when I see the left-overs from what those people did to my son."

Albus placed a hand on his shoulder, "I certainly don't blame you for that my boy, the best thing for you to do right now is the help Harry and Draco be there for them. Be the father they always needed, wanted, and deserved by doing that you will help them both become stronger and eventually the Dursley's and Lucius will not matter at all. Now come on let's get something to eat."

As the three Professors returned to the hall they noticed that it was once again filled with noise particularly the Gryffindor table where all four Kensington's were sitting Drue, Lexi, and Lucretia were all questioning Harry and Myridia on this new development. Harry gave his father a reassuring grin as he past and turned back to Myridia's siblings Lexi nodded and said, "Well I figured this would happen sooner or later, and I've got to tell you Harry you're a nice guy and I like you, but if you do anything to hurt my sister I'll have to kill you."

Drue and Lexi both nodded their agreement while Myridia smacked them each on the arm, "oh take it easy you three you're going to scare him off."

Harry shook his head, "It's o.k. I know they don't really mean it."

Myridia turned to Harry and said, "I didn't say that."

At the same time Methos spoke up, "_Harry they are not lying, they approve of your relationssssship, but will do anything to protect their own."_

Harry nodded and said in English, "Well I can respect that and I promise not to purposely hurt Myridia." The three Kensington's nodded and Harry went back to eating as he finished lunch he looked around and noticed someone was missing, "Hey where's Draco?"

Lucretia suddenly looked uncomfortable, "He stormed out right after the kiss he looked pretty mad I don't know why. I asked him, but he wouldn't answer me and I could tell he didn't want me to follow him." Harry rolled his eyes and stood onto his crutches, this was getting ridiculous and he was going to find out what was wrong with Draco right now. Harry headed to his father's quarters ignoring the calls of his friends and his girlfriend as he went.

When Harry arrived in Severus' quarters he found Draco pacing in front of the fire Draco turned and starred angrily at him, "Oh it's you, what's the matter didn't want to stay and bask in the lime light of the little scene you caused?"

The traditional sneer and sarcastic drawl Harry had heard over the years was back. Harry groaned, "What is wrong with you you've been in a bad mood since Petunia's trial what's got your wand in a knot?"

Draco stopped and got right up in Harry's face, "You want to know what's wrong?! Fine I'll tell you you're what's wrong! Famous Harry Potter always getting all the attention all the time."

Harry clenched his teeth, "My Name is Harry Snape. And I didn't ask Myridia to kiss me she just did."

Draco snorted, "Oh yeah I'm sure. Like you hate attention that much."

Harry bristled, "I do, Draco, do you have any idea how bloody frustrating it is to feel like you're living in a Merlin damned fish bowl?! Everybody always watching you, talking about you, and believing crazy stupid rumors that aren't even remotely close to the actual truth?" As Harry finished Grace came running into the room barking both boys ignored her.

Draco snorted, "Well for someone who _hates_ attention so much you seem to be loving all of the kind you're getting from uncle Sev."

Harry jerked backed a little suddenly realizing what the problem was, "Is that what this is about?" Draco father loves both of us equally you know that."

Draco snorted, "Yeah right sure he does."

Harry rolled his eyes, "he's just been worried about me with all these trials and everything besides do you think this is easy for me either?" Grace continued to bark not accustomed to being ignored, but Harry didn't acknowledge her.

Draco looked confused, "What do you mean?"

Harry gestured to a picture of Severus and Draco sitting on the mantle over the fire it had been taken during Draco's first year, "That's what I mean you have this whole great pre-existing relationship with Father you've known him forever and I don't. Draco I spent my entire childhood with a bunch of muggles who's favorite past time was making me feel like crap, and I thought that the only reason I was staying there was because my parents were dead and no one else could take me in. Then just last year I find out a man who I hated with a furious passion is my father and not only am I going to be living with him because my uncle nearly killed me, but his godson (someone I never got along well with either) is also moving in it's a big step."

Draco pulled at this hair and shouted, "I know that, you think this was easy for me either? Learning Severus had a son and that it was you of all people and we would have to get along, but I'm doing the best I can, but it's hard you're his biological child no matter how close we are I can never have that with him and it's hard to live with sometimes."

By the time Draco had finished his voice was almost a whisper and he looked close to tears. Harry made his way over to the other boy with Grace close on his heels and placed a hand on Draco's shoulder, "Draco I can never get back the years I lost with Father. The years that you got to spend with him and like I said it isn't easy to live with that, but I'm not trying to steal him from you or destroy the relationship you guys all ready have. It's just things are going to change whether we want them to or not and that's just something we both have to live with. I know Father loves us both the same and he's doing his best to make time for both of us."

Draco's head was bowed, but he nodded, "I know that and I'm not trying to take Severus from you either or sabotage the relationship you guys are building I just don't want to end up on the outside looking in you know?"

Harry nodded, "Yes I know, that's how I spent my whole childhood and I promise you Draco I would never let that happen to anyone if I could prevent it."

Draco smiled and then did something very unusual he pulled the smaller boy into a hug. It was difficult for Harry to return on his crutches, but he managed it. They stood there for a few moments before Grace grabbed a hold of Harry's robes with her teeth and pulled on them Harry laughed an bent down giving her a scratch between the ears, "yes Grace I haven't forgotten about you either."

Harry and Draco walked to potions class together talking about quidditch Draco was disappointed that he wouldn't be able to play on the Slytherin team this year, "I mean I know they're mostly jerks, but I love flying and it's not fair that I got booted from the team just because I wouldn't kiss that snake face bastard robes."

Harry nodded, "yeah I know what you mean I can't play this year either because of my leg at least you can still go flying for fun. I'm officially grounded for at least another month if Father or Madame Pomfrey caught me on a broom they'd have my head."

They both laughed at this as they entered class to find their friends waiting for them Lucretia had saved Draco a seat between her and Cho. The half-veela got along very well with the young seeker and Harry was glad to see Lucretia was making friends within her own house. Harry sat down between Myridia and Ron. Hermione was to Ron's right While Drue and Lexi were sitting behind them next to Parvati and Lavender. Together they made quiet a united front. Severus made his usual dramatic entrance and had them all start to brew a complicated burn salve used to treat dragon related injuries. Harry smirked as he thought of the dragon he'd encountered back in fourth year and then he felt the usual punch in the stomach feeling that came to him whenever he dwelled on the fourth task too much. Myridia seemed to notice he was upset and leaned over whispering, "Harry what's wrong you look upset?"

Harry shook his head, "I was just thinking about fourth year it's not a pleasant memory for me."

Myridia nodded and gave Harry a one armed hug which made him feel a lot better, "I'm sorry Harry just remember you don't have to deal with these things alone if you don't want to talk to me there's always your father and Christian."

Harry nodded, "I know thanks, and I'll always want to talk to you."

Myridia grinned and they got back to work before they got into trouble for talking during class. The burn salve turned out very well for Harry, and as he left Severus said, "Harry could you stay behind a moment?" The others left as Severus walked over to Harry.

Harry couldn't help feeling slightly nervous, 'had he done something wrong? Was his father angry about the kiss and just hadn't wanted to reprimand him in front of the other teachers?' Severus pulled a book out from his desk and handed it to Harry, "We will began you're occulmency studies tonight this book will help."

Harry took it and read the title, Occulmency the Art of Strengthening Your Mind. Harry grinned, "Thank you father."

That night after homework Severus called Harry into his study for their first lesson. Harry saw a set of cushions laid out on the floor Severus was sitting on them, but what really shocked Harry was the way his father was dressed. Severus wore a pair of worn brown sweat pants and green t-shirt. Harry gapped openly at him not used to seeing his father dressed so casually.

Severus smiled and said, "Yes I usually prefer to wear something more comfortable when I strengthen my shields or am alone in my quarters and if you ever tell anyone you'll be on punishment until your 50."

Harry shuddered at the word punishment, "Yes sir I promise I won't sir."

Severus shook his head and stood placing a hand on each of Harry's shoulders Harry shook with fear as his father spoke, "Harry, Harry son look at me." Harry raised his eyes to his father and saw no anger or malice there, but he was still scared Vernon would often be fine one minute and beating the living daylights out of him the next. Severus gently ran a hand through Harry's hair, "Harry son I was joking and even if I weren't you never have to worry about my hurting you. Do you understand? I will never hit you, if you do something wrong I would take away a privilege like flying or make you help me clean up after the first years, but I will never hit you."

Harry nodded, "I know that, it's just I'm used to physical punishment and even though I never liked it a part of me can't help but think that's just the way it's supposed to be when you're bad."

Severus sighed, "Harry first of all you were never 'bad' from what you've told me none of the behavior you exhibited at the Dursley's warranted that type of punishment. Secondly yes it is true that many parent choose to physically discipline their children (and it is their right to do so), but they do not take it to the degree you're uncle did. Usually it would just be a spanking or something of a similar nature, but I will never do that to you or Draco. Now are you ready to begin?"

Harry nodded, Severus helped Harry sit down on the cushions and sat next to him, "we are going to begin with how to clear your mind I'm going to teach you some meditation techniques and I want you to practice them every day. Now take a slow deep breath in for the count of seven hold it for seven and then breath out in seven."

Harry did as his father instructed while Severus continued, "Focus on your breathing don't think about anything else until it becomes natural." Harry continued to breathe until he could do it without even thinking about it just like regular breathing he did what he could to focus only on his breathing. After a while some random thoughts did go through his head, but none of them were very clear and he realized he felt much more relaxed than usual. Severus noticed when Harry reached this point and spoke again, "Good Harry now get a clear picture in your head, something basic, simple, elemental water or fire whatever you feel most comfortable with. Don't over complicate it, just a basic image." Harry brought up the image of air he pictured a high wind blowing through his mind and kept that image firmly there.

Severus swallowed, "All right Harry this is the hard part you must place your memories behind that elemental barrier and do your best to keep them there. Then I will attempt to enter your mind." Harry winced he was nervous about Severus looking around in his head again, but tried to place his memories behind the air Harry pictured a small house where his memories could stay hidden form the wind in his mind after a moment of placing them in the house he heard Severus say, "Legillimens." Harry felt Severus presence in his mind trying to get at his memories Harry instinctively caused the mental wind to blow harder to keep him out.

Severus pushed harder at Harry's shield and then it broke Harry saw himself as an 11 year old looking into the mirror or Erised seeing his parents' faces for the first time in his life and then just as quickly it was gone. It took Harry a moment to recover himself when Severus withdrew, but when he realized which memory his father had seen he blushed, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything."

Severus held up a hand to stop him, "it's all right Harry I understand, that was very good for a first try now I want you to do the breathing exercises every day and keep it simple. That house image is too complex for you right now, try just picturing you memories behind the wind rather than hiding from it and later I will teach you how to show only certain memories a keep the important ones hidden, but that is for later. Now it's late and time for you to sleep." Harry nodded as Severus helped him stand Harry fell asleep that night feeling relieved for the first time all year.

The rest of the week passed fairly quickly and Harry was practically bouncing Friday morning when his father took him up to the hospital wing. Poppy scanned his legs and said, "Well, you have certainly managed to regain a large amount of strength Mr. Snape, your legs still need some work, but physical therapy is not necessary any longer. I have some weights to give you to use (with proper supervision) and you no longer need you crutches."

Harry grinned and shouted, "Yes!"

Madame Pomfrey smiled and handed him a cane, "But I do want you to use this at least until Christmas."

Harry grinned and said, "Thanks Madame Pomfrey, but I won't be needing that I have this." Harry pulled his staff out of his pocket where it was always shrunk and felt the familiar warmth of holding it, the staff changed itself into a cane just the right size for Harry.

Poppy raised an eyebrow, but said, "Well that's fine to."

Harry asked, "By the way can I keep my crutches?"

Everyone was shocked by this statement they all knew how much Harry disliked his crutches and couldn't understand why he would still want them Madame Pomfrey recovered herself and said, "well yes of course you can I do have other sets."

Harry nodded, "Brilliant." Harry shrunk his crutches and put them in his pocket than stood up on his own thinking, 'oh this is so much easier'. Harry leaned heavily on his staff/cane, but he walked much more easily now.

Harry turned and walked back saying, "Thank you for everything Madame Pomfrey." Severus also thanked the medi-witch and then they left the hospital wing together as soon as they were out Draco asked, "Harry why'd you want to keep your crutches?"

Harry grinned, "You'll see." Ron, Hermione, the Kensington's, and most of Gryffindor tower were at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Harry and cheered when they saw him.

Myridia rushed up and pulled him into a hug careful not to knock him over; Harry eagerly returned her embrace while everyone else gave loud whistles. Harry blushed and said, "All right you lot follow me." Harry went down the stairs and outside to the cobblestone courtyard just outside the school. Everyone was confused, but they didn't say anything Harry pulled his crutches out of his pocket and resized them then he took out his wand and said, "incendio!" his crutches were soon consumed by flames and everyone was cheering. Well except for Severus who was looking surprisingly proud. After the crutches burned out Harry headed back to Gryffindor tower with everyone (including Severus) and they proceeded to have a very loud party.

Harry sat and talked and laughed with his friends and Myridia while Dobby bounced around serving drinks wearing one of his lurid hats that Hermione had made. Harry couldn't help giggling at the site of it as Dobby gave him a bottle of butterbeer. Severus told Harry he was very proud of him and that it wouldn't be long until Harry was walking without any help at all. The party went on for several hours, but then students began to leave for classes and Harry realizing he would be late for Transfiguration if he didn't leave now also got up to go which basically signaled the end of the party.

Professor McGonagall gave Harry a warm welcome when he arrived in class they spent the lesson learning how to change a paperweight into a mouse. Harry had a little trouble concentrating and in the end his paperweight just ended up with whiskers and a tail. After class Harry got together with Myridia and to talk about their costumes for the Halloween ball.

Harry wasn't sure what to go as so Myridia suggested, "You know you could always go as your father after all he's scary enough to make first year's wet themselves."

Harry snickered, "Or maybe, I could go as my father as a vampire, everyone thinks he's one. No, no I couldn't do that it would be mean."

Myridia shrugged, "not if you got his permission first."

Harry snickered, "No how about something else?"

Myridia cocked her head, "Like what?"

Harry bit his lip, "Oh, I got it we could both go dressed as devils."

Myridia nodded, "Yeah we can wear red and have a tail and horns. You could even slick your hair back it'll look great."

Harry grinned, "We can pick up costume stuff in Hogsmeade tomorrow." So they did, the next day they went to a costume shop and bought magical horns and tails that would affix themselves to their heads and costume backs with a simple spell. Harry found a red suit with black flames on it and a matching cape which Myridia said made him look frightening. Then they both bought red make up and were ready to go. Myridia already had a red dress she said would work and that buying a new one would cost too much since it would have to be altered for her wings.

After shopping they headed to the three broomsticks for lunch. Harry couldn't help the feeling of nerves at being in Hogsmeade because of his last vision, but as he looked around the pub he saw several Order members and realized that Dumbledore had obviously upped security something Voldemort had learned about and decided not to push his luck. Still when they arrived back at school Harry couldn't help the sigh of relief that escaped him because nothing had happened.

Hpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpss

Halloween was a Saturday that year, it dawned bright and cool Severus woke up and headed into the kitchen to make breakfast, he was surprised when he saw Grace was all ready there eating kibble out of her bowl. Severus couldn't help feeling confused by this, Grace never got up before Harry and Harry never woke up this early on a weekend. Severus walked over to Harry's door and knocked softly, "Harry, Harry are you all right?" Severus swung the door open and gasped, Harry wasn't there!

Severus checked the rest of the quarters and couldn't find his son anywhere now he was beginning to worry just as he came back into the kitchen Draco came out of his room, "Mmmmmmmmorning uncle Sssev."

Today was obviously one of those days Draco's stutter was bad Severus turned and asked, "Draco have you seen Harry?"

Draco shook his head, "Nnnnot sssince lllast night. Why is sssssomething wrong?"

Severus swallowed, "He's not here."

Draco looked surprised it was unlike Harry to leave without saying anything, "Well mmmaybe he thought he'd tttold you where he wwwas ggoing his mmmemory could be acting up again."

Severus nodded, "I suppose that is possible if he isn't back by lunch I'll go look for him."

Severus was concerned about Harry, but he didn't want to overreact. Harry was sixteen, nearly an adult in the wizarding world and Severus knew he could take care of himself. It was highly unlikely that he would be in danger as long as he was in school. Severus and Draco ate breakfast mostly in silence then they headed into Severus' lab to work a on a new potion he was developing. Severus needed another person to brew it properly and Draco was more than willing to spend some alone time with him.

Lunch came and went with no sign of Harry, finally Severus decided to go searching for him, he checked the library first Ron and Hermione were there doing some research for a Charms paper when Severus arrived, "Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley have either of you seen Harry today?"

Ron and Hermione looked at each other cautiously as though uncertain if they should tell Severus anything then Hermione spoke, "well no sir, but we didn't expect to after all it is Halloween."

Severus raised an eyebrow, "And why exactly would that make any difference?"

Hermione sighed, "Well sir Harry always vanishes on Halloween every year, nobody knows where he goes not even us. We usually don't see him until the feast; he doesn't even go to Hogsmeade if it falls on Halloween."

Ron nodded his agreement, "Yeah Harry's always a little moody just before Halloween and then he up and disappears. He always gets up ridiculously early (sometimes I wonder if he even sleeps at all) and then he vanishes, unless he has classes. If there are classes he's quiet and withdrawn the whole time we usually try to give him his space you know?"

Severus nodded feeling slightly sick, how could he have forgotten today was the anniversary of Lily and James' deaths? Of course Harry would be upset, "Thank you both I will see you later." Severus left the library he still wanted to find Harry just to make sure he was all right; Severus pulled out his wand and muttered, "Point me Harry Snape." The wand spun around a few times and pointed left, Severus followed it as it led him to the room of requirement. The door was closed. The last thing Severus wanted to do was burst in on his son when he clearly wanted to be left alone, but he still wanted to see him.

Severus knew a monitoring charm could tell him if Harry was all right, but he wanted real proof. Severus raised a hand and knocked, "Harry, Harry are you in there? Please let me in." There was a sound of shuffling then the door opened and Severus gasped. Harry looked pale and drawn, the room behind him was one Severus hadn't seen in years it was a replica of the nursery in Godrics hollow, "Harry how did you know?"

Harry stepped back and let his father in saying quietly, "well I didn't really I just asked the room for this and I got it. Before I knew about the room of requirement I used to go up to the astronomy tower, but this is safer and I'm less likely to get caught."

As Severus looked around he noticed two candles sitting on a shelf next to a picture of Lily and James Severus closed his eyes, "I didn't expect you to let me in."

Harry shrugged, "You have as much right to be here as I do after all."

Harry walked over leaning on his cane and lovingly stroked the picture frame. "You lost her to."

Severus walked up behind his son and place a hand on each shoulder as Harry continued, "Every year I come here to talk to them, you aren't made are you?"

Severus could hear the slight tremble in Harry's voice and once again cursed the Dursley's to Hell and back, "No, I was only worried, I'll leave if you like."

Harry thought for a moment, "Yes, I trust you it's just I need..."

Harry trailed off obviously unable to express himself properly, "You need to be alone?" Severus supplied quietly Harry nodded and Severus answered, "Very well, I'll see you at the feast."

Severus left and closed the door, Harry turned back to the photo, "I really miss you, both of you. It's great that I have father and he's telling me stories about mum just like I always wanted to hear, but it's not the same thing you know? I just wish we could all be together as a family all five of us. You me, Father, Papa, and Draco. And yeah I know Father and Papa would probably kill each other, but I'd like to think they'd be willing to bury the hatchet for my sake." Harry knew James Potter wasn't his father, but the man had still died to protect him and Lily had used James' DNA on Harry so James was sort of his father that's why Harry had taken to thinking of him as Papa.

Harry spent the rest of the day in the room talking to them and left with enough time to get ready, taking the photo with him and blowing out the candles before he left. Harry headed down to the dungeon where he showered and got dressed.

He painted his face red, slicked back his hair in a very Dracoish way, dressed, and attached his horns and tail. Once he was ready Harry went to the great hall sure enough Myridia was there waiting for him she looked frighteningly beautiful. Her skin was also painted red and her long slim red dress clung to her in all the right places. Myridia's dress was floor length with flames on it, she had charmed her wings black to complete the look. Harry grinned and walked up to take her arm. Grace was following him closely, she also wore a costume, Harry had transfigured some of Graces fur red so it looked like she was on fire and she also had a forked tail. Myridia giggled as the small dog walked up to her and licked her hand, "Oh Harry this is adorable."

Harry smiled and held out an arm, "Shall we." Myridia took it and they headed into the hall. Harry smiled at all the costume surrounding them Basil, Falcor, and Methos allowed Harry to see behind them if he wanted to, but everyone looked splendid. Draco and Lucretia were both dressed as vampires they had placed false teeth in their mouths and wore all black which contrasted nicely with their naturally light hair and skin color. Drue was dressed as Joan of Arc while Lexi wore an angel costume complete with wings and a halo. Ron was a knight and Hermione was dressed as Lucrezia Borgia a medieval woman who had belonged to a prestigious and ruthless family. Lucrezia was known for working with poisons. Harry grinned at her as he sat down, "Not what I would have expected of you Hermione."

Hermione shrugged as Dumbledore stood, "let us begin the feast." The food appeared and Harry eagerly dug in, since he hadn't eaten all day he was starving. The feast was as good as always and Severus was relieved to see Harry relax and laugh with his friends. At moments like this he could almost forget what Harry had been through and believe just for a moment that he was a normal 16 year old boy (almost). After the feast the younger students left the hall while the tables were cleared away and music began to play.

Harry turned to Myridia and asked, "Would you like to dance?"

Myridia raised an eyebrow, "Can you?"

Harry grinned, "Hermione!" Hermione walked over a muttered a charm that worked like a muggle leg brace to support Harry's leg and allow him to dance without his cane. Harry had checked with his father and the school nurse before hand and had been assured that as long as he didn't overdo it he would be fine. Hermione had found the spell a while ago and told Harry she'd cast it for him for the dance.

Myridia grinned as the two of them stood and began a slow dance with each other. It was great evening. Harry alternated between Myridia and her sisters as well as Hermione and Ginny who was dressed as a banshee Harry had a wonderful time and was sad to see the night end, just as the last note played Harry pulled Myridia into a kiss which she eagerly returned. Harry was just pulling back as someone cleared their throat right behind him causing both of them to jump.

Harry turned and saw his father standing behind him. Harry blushed furiously, but Severus only smiled, "Say good night Harry." H

arry turned and gave Myridia's hand a kiss, "good night I'll see you tomorrow."

Myridia grinned and nodded, "tomorrow."

Harry fell into bed as soon as his costume was off and his make-up washed off Harry was so happy and tired that he didn't even realize he'd forgotten to meditate that day. Nor did he notice the slight pain in his scar.

a/n bum, bum, bum, cliffie oh I'm evil yes I know this please review.


	16. just another day?

Just another day?

A/n well here's the next chap.

_Dream;_  
_Harry was sitting in a large room surrounded by death eaters and it took him a moment to realize he was in Voldemort's mind once again. Voldemort looked around and scowled, "Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Avery, how have your missions faired?" _

_Nott stepped forward and kissed Voldemort's robe before speaking, "My lord approximately 1000 of those you listed have agreed to join us. I believe that several hundred others need only a small amount of persuasion in order to join as well." _

_Voldemort nodded, "good and the others?" _

_Nott shifted nervously, "they have refused my lord, we will redouble our efforts."_

_Voldemort sneered, "See that you do crucio!" Nott fell to the ground screaming and twitching Voldemort held the curse for a full minute before lifting it and giving Goyle the same treatment. Voldemort than turned to Avery and Crabbe, "and you two?" _

_Avery bowed and kissed his masters robes, "My lord I am sorry to say that we have been unable locate any of Dumbledore's allies and therefore, unable to persuade them to join." _

_Voldemort sneered, "Fools you know how I treat failure Crucio!" _

_Voldemort held the curse for nearly two full minutes this time when he lifted the curse he shouted, "Bellatrix!"_

_The deranged woman stepped forward and bowed, "Yes my lord." _

_Voldemort fingered her chin lovingly, "My dear Bella, I want you to teach these vermin the proper way to fulfill my orders." _

_Bellatrix nodded and said in a sickeningly gleeful voice, "it will be my immense please my lord." _

_Voldemort gestured to Wormtail who stepped forward, "Wormtail, would you care to explain why there are no prisoners here before me now?" _

_Wormtail whimpered in fear, "Mmmmmy Lord I am ssssorry, but Dumbledore increased security and wards around Hogsmead village we could not get in."_

_Voldemort shouted, "Fool! Why do I put up with your inept failures Crucio!" _

_Voldemort held the curse so long Harry could feel his mind starting to buckle, finally he lifted it, "Mcnair!" Mcnair stepped forward and kissed his masters robes, "Help Wormtail achieve his goal, use some of the students who have joined us to get past the wards, I want those children at my feet in a month are we clear?"_

Mcnair nodded, "Yes my lord absolutely." 

_Voldemort nodded, "Good you are dismissed." The death eaters began to leave; some like Wormtail had to be helped up and limped slowly out of the room._

Harry jerked his himself up in bed to see his father, Draco, Dumbledore, and Madame Pomfrey standing around him While Grace was on the floor jumping around and barking fiercely Severus spoke first, "Harry what happened?"

Harry put a hand to scat feeling his body shake as Madame Pomfrey gave him a potion, Harry drank it quickly, "I didn't meditate yesterday and forgot to clear my mind before I slept, I had a vision." Harry flushed when he saw the look of disappointment on his father's face as he described the vision he'd experienced.

Dumbledore nodded gravely, "Poppy, check the students for the mark if there are any found report them to me immediately. In the mean time I will inform our allies of this recent change."

Madame Pomfrey nodded as Dumbledore rested a hand on Harry's shoulder, "I am truly sorry you have to suffer through this my boy, you must remember to shield your mind nightly. The information your visions give are helpful, but they are not worth your life."

Harry nodded, "Yes sir." Dumbledore stood off to the side with Severus and Draco as Madame Pomfrey muttered several healing spells and left a vial of dreamless sleep on the bedside table knowing Severus would want to speak to Harry before he went back to sleep.

Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey left together, Draco gave Harry a reassuring hug and said, "I'm sorry you have to see that Harry. Get better soon."

Harry returned the hug and muttered, "Thanks."

Draco went back to his room and then Severus stepped forward, Harry gulped, "Harry, shielding your mind is of the utmost importance you need to understand that. Being exposed to the cruciatus curse through your visions could kill you or leave you insane; if I lost you I don't know what I would do."

Harry could feel tears falling down his cheeks, "I'm sorry father, I was so tired after last night I just forgot."

Severus shook his head, "Harry you can't forget not even once it is too dangerous. I'm going to put you to bed at night to make certain you clear your mind properly." Harry felt a flush of shame go through him. He was far too old for people to be putting him to bed, but he knew better than to argue with his father it would get him nowhere. Severus handed Harry the dreamless sleep and Harry took it falling asleep quickly as Severus gingerly placed Grace back in her basket bed.

Despite the dreamless sleep potion he'd taken Harry woke early the next morning, he had promised to meet Myridia early for breakfast. Harry wrote his father a note so Severus would know where he was and not worry Harry headed into the great hall leaning a little heavier on his cane than he had been before. Harry's leg was a little sore from the dancing last night and he figured it would be all right, but if the pain didn't go away he'd talk to either his father or Madame Pomfrey.

As Harry entered the great hall he saw Myridia sitting at the Gryffindor table her long hair was done up in one large braid. Harry grinned as he sat down seeing Myridia somehow made him feel better, besides Harry had learned over the years that if he obsessed over his visions it would only frustrate him beyond measure. Harry turned to Myridia and said, "Hello."

Myridia jumped putting her hand over her heart, "Sweet Merlin Harry you scared the crap out of me! I didn't see you come in."

Harry snickered, "Sorry. I really didn't mean to scare you."

Myridia nodded as she swiped a loose hair away from her face, "I so need a hair cut."

Harry shrugged, "O.k. go for it."

Myridia groaned, "I wish I could just chop it all off short.

Harry turned, "Why don't you?"

Myridia laughed, "Harry have you ever seen a short haired elf?"

Harry thought, "Well no, but I've only seen you and the elves who came here to ally with Dumbledore."

Myridia nodded, "Yeah and none of them had short hair because no wood elf does. Our hair grows so fast that if I were to shave my head bald right now it would be down to my butt and then some by tomorrow."

Harry laughed, "That happened to me once, my aunt cut all my hair off because she was sick of me coming back to the barber like I'd never been there and by morning it was back to its usual length."

Myridia laughed as Harry asked, "So how was Gryffindor tower last night? I expect things were a little nuts."

Myridia rolled her eyes, "To say the least, every single girl was asking what it's like dating 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' finally I told them all to go stuff an egg. It's not like any of it's their business in the first place. I actually had to get Hermione and Ginny help me put wards around my bed."

By the time Myridia had finished she was practically screaming Harry raised an eyebrow, "Really? I'm sorry about that."

Myridia sighed, "It's not your fault Harry. I figured this would happen anyway it was just a little more annoying than I anticipated that's all. So how are you doing today?"

Harry groaned slightly as he straightened out his leg under the table, "my leg's kind of sore I think I over did it a little yesterday."

Myridia turned quickly in her seat, "Is it serious do you need to see Madame Pomfrey? I thought you said that charm was safe I never would've let you use it if it wasn't."

Harry held up a hand, "Myridia the charm is safe Madame Pomfrey and father okayed it. Do you think THEY would have let me go to the ball if the charm wasn't proven safe? No, I don't think that was it, I think I just stayed on the floor longer than I should have. I'll probably be fine by tomorrow."

Myridia opened her mouth to retort, but before she could Harry continued, "If I'm still sore I promise I'll get help."

Myridia worried her bottom lip, "Well, if you're sure." Harry nodded and Myridia sighed, "All right Harry I trust you." Harry and Myridia both dished themselves up and started eating breakfast. Myridia had pancakes with hash browns and a glass of pumpkin juice. While Harry had eggs sunny side up with bacon and kippers.

As they dug in Myridia said, "So what classes do you have today?"

Harry thought for a moment, "Well Transfiguration obviously and Charms as well you?"

Myridia swallowed around her mouthful of pancakes, "just Herbology, you want to do something after classes are over?"

Harry shook his head, "I'd love to, but I have an occulmency lesson with father today, I could be with you tomorrow if that's all right?"

Myridia nodded, "That should be fine. I understand that we won't be able to spend every day together that's just life. I can do something with Lexi and my sisters after class; we'll probably be on the pitch if you get done early and want to join us."

Harry nodded glad that Myridia wasn't upset, the occulmency training was very important to him and he knew that his father wouldn't let him out of this lesson after what happened last night, besides he really wanted to learn occulmency properly. If only to keep that snake faced bastard from taking trips through his mind whenever the homicidal lunatic felt the need to do so and avoid incidents like the one this morning. The professors began arriving slowly and Severus nodded in Harry and Myridia's direction as he took his seat at the head table, obviously giving the message that he was no longer upset with Harry for what happened that morning. Harry grinned at his father as he and Myridia finished up. Harry was always relieved to have his father's forgiveness. Harry looked around the hall aside from the teachers there were only a small handful of students present (which is why the two of them had wanted to eat early in the first place).

They headed out of the hall and went to get their books for class then met up together in front of Professor McGonagall's classroom by the time they got there Ron and Hermione had arrived as well Ron waved them over shouting, "Harry! There you are mate, we were wondering where you two had disappeared to."

Myridia said jokingly, "all right we admit it, you caught us. We were making out in one of the corridors after breakfast."

Harry started laughing, "Myridia you have a truly demented sense of humor." Ron and Hermione meanwhile both shook their heads at the two of them.

After a few moments Ron spoke up, "Oh, did I tell you guys Fred and George came up with this newest prank? It's a powder you drop into someone's drink and when they take a sip it turns their hair violently purple."

The other three started laughing while Hermione asked, "Really? That sounds like it would be easy to find the person behind it though?"

Ron shook his head, "no the pouches are charmed so that it's really hard to track the person responsible."

Harry nodded, "One of their greatest ideas at least in my humble opinion." They stood there for a few more minutes before Professor McGonagall arrived and opened the class to the students. Professor McGonagall waited for everyone to take their seats and began, "all right class, today we are beginning a more difficult form of transfiguration, you'll see in front of you several metallic shapes. Your task will be to transfigure these objects into animals. It is rather an opposite of what was done in your second year when we turned animals into water goblets."

Professor McGonagall paused as she walked in front of her desk, "I should tell you this is an immensely complicated method of transfiguration and it is highly unlikely that any of you will be able to accomplish this in one day. However, you will still attempt the spell, and if you are lucky there will be a partial cross-over your shapes may end up with ears or perhaps a tail, but again it is unlikely anyone will make a full transformation please do not feel disappointed by this now you may began."

Harry pointed his wand at the rounded metallic shape and concentrated on changing it, Harry was focusing on a gerbil because it was the simplest animal he could think of off the top of his head. Harry closed his eyes and pictured the animal clearly in his head, using the same method Remus had thought him when he was learning the patronus charm. After a moment Harry began to recite the spell, "Animus revealus transmutato." There was a flash of light and when Harry opened his eyes he found that his shape was covered in black fur. It looked like a dead rat.

Harry grimaced, "Ewe."

But Professor McGonagall seemed impressed, "Oh, very good Mr. Snape I hardly expected anyone to get that far, 15 points to Gryffindor. Why don't you try the other two shapes?" Harry smiled and moved onto the next shape deciding to stick to the image of a gerbil Harry muttered again, but the other two shapes ended up just like the first covered in various shades of fur and looking equally disgusting.

By the end of the class Harry was exhausted and he wasn't the only one, Professor McGonagall had been right most of the other students only had ears and tails on their shapes, but the magical energy necessary to perform the spell had drained the entire class slightly. Harry couldn't help laughing as he looked around seeing a variety of rabbit ears, cat tails, and other interesting combinations on his class mates shapes. The funniest was Neville's all of his shapes had mismatched ears one was a fox and the other was a mouse.

After class everyone was coming up to Harry asking him how he'd managed to do such a thorough transformation Harry felt himself blush as he explained, "Well I used what Professor Lupin taught me when I was learning the patronus charm. I focused on one specific animal and pictured it as clearly as I possibly could in my mind." The other students nodded looking impressed (even Hermione) while Harry quietly slipped to the side and headed to Charms class.

Harry arrived early for Charms, grateful that only a handful of the students in his Transfiguration class had this Charms class with him. Unfortunately, that still left 8 students who came into class crowding around him and asking Harry dozens of questions. Harry started to panic; he was scared of people crowding in on him it reminded Harry of how his uncle used to loom over him just before or just after Vernon had beaten him. Everyone was talking all at once, Harry couldn't make out anything specific, several people started shouting and they were all moving closer and closer to him. Harry started shaking, he was going to pass out he just knew he was. Then out of nowhere Hermione's voice rang out, "Move back all of you! You're scaring him, move it now!" The others just stood there for a moment staring than Hermione shouted, "Shielidious!"

All of a sudden the other students flew away from Harry, "Hermione." Hermione walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder Harry whimpered, "Hermione, I've got to get out of here now."

Hermione helped Harry stand just as professor Flitwick arrived, "Ms. Granger, Mr. Snape where are you going?"

Hermione walked over and whispered quietly in Flitwicks ear, the professor nodded as he took in Harry's shaking and the pale look on his face, "Very well you're excused."

Hermione helped Harry down to the dungeons (he was too shaken up to make it on his own with his leg sore). Once they arrived Hermione gave the password and led Harry in, Severus was sitting at his desk grading some papers between classes. Severus looked up when they came in, "Harry, Hermione what's wrong."

Harry threw himself at his father wrapping his arms tightly around his fathers' chest Severus returned the hug, "It was class, everyone was all around me I couldn't breathe."

Severus gently ran a hand along Harry's back and shushed him quietly, "it's all right Harry you're safe now, just take slow deep breaths in through your nose and out through your mouth. Everything will be fine, I'm here and no one's going to hurt you if I have anything to say about it just try to relax."

Hermione's jaw fell open at the sight, she knew that Severus had changed when Draco and Harry came into his life, but she had never seen him be so gentle before. Severus continued to hold Harry as he asked Hermione, "Ms. Granger perhaps you could explain what caused Harry to become so upset."

Hermione let out a breath, "Professor McGonagall was having us change inanimate objects into animals. Harry got farther than anyone else, everyone wanted to know how he did it. Harry said he used the techniques Professor Lupin gave him when Harry was learning the Patronus Charm. Then Harry slipped off to Charms. However, once he got there the others started questioning him again."

Harry's shaky voice spoke up from Severus' chest, "it was so scary they were all pushing in on me, it was like when Vernon used to hhhhit me. He'd always stand over me, I couldn't understand what they were saying and they kept getting louder."

Harry started sobbing and Severus held him closer as Hermione spoke up, "I could see Harry was upset I told the others to back away, but they wouldn't, so I cast a shielding spell and brought him down here."

Severus sighed heavily, "thank you for you quick thinking Ms. Granger 15 points to Gryffindor."

Hermione's mouth practically hit the floor when she heard this, but she managed to recover, "Ah, Thank you sir, I think I should get back to class now."

Severus nodded, "very well."

Harry stood there for several minutes not wanting to remove himself from the safety his father was offering him. Severus held Harry until the boy slowly began to pull back, Harry felt himself flush, "I'm sorry, it was stupid of me to get scared like that."

Severus frowned, "Harry you have nothing to apologize for, you have been through something no child should have to go through and it is only natural that you would have some residual fears from that experience. You have nothing to be ashamed of or to apologize for."

Harry nodded, "thank you father."

Harry didn't want to go back to class so he sat on the rug in front of the fire and played with Grace (after swallowing the calming potion Severus insisted he take). Harry felt slightly childish sitting there, but he also had a great sense of warmth and rightness that he hadn't felt before. It took Harry a moment to realize this feeling was because he had never been given the chance to do something like this before due to his less than happy childhood and now that he had the chance he was going to enjoy it (at least as much as he possibly could).

Once Charms was over Hermione came back down and naturally Ron was with her. Ron hadn't seen what had happened in Charms, but when Hermione had told him he wanted to come down and see Harry just to make sure he was all right. Harry grinned when he opened the door, "hey guys."

Hermione held out a stack of papers, "Here Harry I brought you my notes and the homework assignment."

Harry took them as he stepped back into the rooms, "Thanks Hermione I really appreciate your help."

Harry put the papers on the coffee table as Ron said, "How're you feelin mate? Hermione said things gotta little rough there for a minute."

Harry flushed, "I'm fine Ron really, it's just everyone was crowding around me and I kind of freaked out."

Harry lowered his head as he spoke, but Ron wouldn't let him beat himself up, "Harry mate, it's all right. Everyone freaks out now and then, you remember what how I acted when we met Aragog?"

Harry snickered lightly remembering the look on Ron's face when he'd seen the elephant sized spider, "Yeah, I gotta tell ya that was the first time that entire year I actually wanted Colin to be there with his camera."

Harry Ron and Hermione all laughed, Harry was about to invite Ron and Hermione to stay for tea when Severus cleared his throat from behind him Harry turned while Ron and Hermione jumped, they obviously hadn't seen Severus there when they'd come in, "I'm sorry to interrupt you, but Harry you need to work on your occulmency skills."

Harry felt a lump in his stomach, "Today, father do I really have to?"

Severus nodded gravely, "Yes Harry you do. I know you've been through a lot today, but Harry we are involved in a war and your enemies will not give you a chance to rest before they attack. I need to know how strong your shields are after an incident like the one you had this afternoon. Often times, such occurrences will point out weaknesses in your technique that normally wouldn't be as clear. I know this seems harsh Harry, but believe me it's for your own good; if I thought it was truly dangerous I wouldn't even suggest it do you trust me?"

Harry bit his bottom lip and said, "Yes father I do, hey where's Draco?"

Severus smiled, "This morning I believe Draco mentioned something about spending the afternoon on the pitch with Lucretia."

Harry nodded, "Yeah Myridia asked me to come to, but I couldn't because I knew I'd be studying with you today."

Severus nodded his understanding, "Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley if you will excuse us."

Hermione nodded, "Yes professor."

While Ron added, "See you later mate."

Harry gave them a quieter, "Good-bye." Than he usually did, he couldn't help feeling nervous.

Once they'd left Severus gestured for Harry to sit down, Harry placed Grace in his room and closed the door before joining his father on the carpet. Harry's occulmency lesson often upset Grace and Hedwig; undoubtedly both animals were able to 'sense' the upsetting thoughts that often accompanied Harry's lessons. Once he was seated Severus began, "All right Harry once more take slow deep breaths, clear your mind and focus on your element."

Harry followed his fathers' direction slowly breathing in and out in counts of seven and began picturing the wind. Harry pictured a great hurricane in his mind, his memories were behind the hurricane just as the image solidified itself within his mind Harry heard Severus say the spell, "Legillimens." Harry felt Severus enter his mind and instinctively pushed the 'wind' up to a higher speed Severus realized what Harry was doing and felt a flush of pride that Harry was naturally strengthening his defenses without having been told how to do so.

Severus observed the hurricane for a moment looking for weak spots, finally he saw a glint to the right, yes there! Severus pushed and managed to slip through Harry's defense before Harry realized what his father was doing. Harry felt Severus push through and the next thing he knew a memory was playing;

_A six year old Harry was outside weeding his aunt's lawn on a ridiculously warm summer day, his throat was so very dry and he could feel the sunburn beginning on his back and neck. Harry spied the garden hose off to the side and looked around making sure none of his relatives were around to see him than he walked over and turned it on for a drink._

Harry took his wand out of his pocket, "Expelliarmus." Sure enough Severus' wand went flying out of his hand. Harry felt himself fall back onto the carpet his breathing was a little ragged and he had the usual headache from practicing occulmency Severus also looked slightly disoriented, but after shaking his head to clear it he said, "Very good Harry, but you need to organize your memories a little better."

Harry groaned as he sat up, "What exactly does that mean?"

Severus handed Harry a headache reliever as he explained, "What you want to do is catalog your memories think of which ones have the most crucial information, or ones that you know will have a specifically adverse affect on you if they are revealed and pus them far back into your mind. Once you've become more adept at this I will teach you how to make a secondary shield to place sensitive memories behind. However, for now place the most important memories as far back into your mind as you can and keep some of the more harmless ones upfront, but you need to be careful if all you have is pleasant memories people will suspect your hiding from them. This is where the tricky part comes in, now I don't expect you to get this right away, but choose memories that have some information it wouldn't be 'dangerous' for someone to have, but still convey important information that way the intruder will think they've breached your defenses when in fact they haven't."

Harry sucked in a breath, "That sounds REALLY complicated."

Severus chuckled lightly and nodded, "Yes I know, a good way to start is to right down a list of memories you definitely don't want anyone to see, than think of things that you wouldn't seriously mind people seeing, but would normally keep to yourself and try separating them when you clear your mind every night. Eventually it will become second nature to you and it will be easier to shield them when you use occulmency."

Harry nodded his understanding as Severus sat up all right Harry once more, "Legillimens." Harry was surprised his father hadn't given him as much warning as he usually did and only had a moment to put his shield before his father was inside his mind once more. Severus managed to push through much easier this time, "Harry you must be aware of your shield at all times, be aware or the weak spots and strengthen them as they come, also try to rotate the weak areas in your mind to make them harder to pin down once more legillimens."

This time Severus was more deliberate when going for a weakness so that Harry would be better able to understand what it felt like and recognize it the next time. Harry felt his father going for a weak area and made the wind blow harder in that area, Severus moved to another area, which Harry also managed to block. Harry felt a thrill of success at being able to strengthen his shield. Severus grinned internally when he felt Harry's joy, 'just what I was hoping for.' Severus retreated slightly to make Harry think he was 'winning' and then he saw it, Harry's shield was beginning to weaken and Severus pushed his way in;

_Harry was eleven and sitting on the stool with knots in his stomach waiting for the sorting hat to choose his house, "Hmmm, difficult very difficult, plenty of courage, not a bad mind either. There's talent oh yes, but where to put you?" _

_Harry muttered, "Not, Slytherin, not Slytherin." _

_The hat spoke up, "Not Slytherin huh? Are you sure you could be great you know and Slytherin could help you on the way to greatness there's no doubt about that." _

_Harry muttered, "No please anything but Slytherin anything but Slytherin." _

_The hat answered, "Well if you're sure better be __**Gryffindor!**_"

Harry felt Severus pull out of his mind in shock, "the sorting hat wanted to put you in Slytherin and you convinced it not to?"

Harry blushed, "Well yeah, you see I'd met Draco at Madam Malkins and he was bragging about being this great pure blood who was going to be in Slytherin than Hagrid told me all dark witches and wizards came from Slytherin including Voldemort and that any house was better than Slytherin. Than I met Ron on the train and he basically said the same thing. Draco insulted Ron and 'offered me his friendship' but it was more like I would hang around with him and improve his image while he told me how to behave and who to be with so I turned him down."

Severus shook his head, "Harry in all my years as a professor in this school, I have never heard of _anyone_ changing the sorting hats mind when it decided on a house. It shows you have a remarkable strength of will, if you can utilize that in occulmency you will be unstoppable I doubt even Voldemort himself could take you down if you managed to do that."

Harry looked at his father in shock, he knew he was powerful, he'd known for years, but he'd never really realized how strong he could truly become. Severus could see his sons' shock, "well Harry I think that's enough for today." Harry nodded still too shocked to speak he sat on the rug for a very long time trying to get his head around what his father had just told him. The next thing he knew Severus was gently shaking his shoulder and calling his name, "Harry, Harry are you all right?"

Harry blinked, "What? Yeah fine I was just thinking."

Severus grinned, "Well don't strain yourself, come on its time for dinner."

Severus helped Harry stand up, Harry groaned loudly, after sitting for so long his leg had locked up him and was sore once again, "Harry are you all right?" Harry nodded feeling sweat pool on his face, "My leg's sore from sitting too long it's been acting up all day."

Severus handed Harry his cane and said, "Accio." A vial came flying into his hand and Severus handed it to Harry, "Drink." Harry took it instantly recognizing the taste of a pain numbing potion.

A moment later the pain in his leg vanished and Harry sighed in relief, "Thank you." Harry and Severus walked to the hall together and Harry sat next to Myridia at the Gryffindor table with Ron and Hermione on his other side. Harry looked around and saw Draco sitting with Lucretia at the Ravenclaw table. Harry gasped as he saw Lexi sitting at the other end of the Gryffindor table with Ginny!

Harry looked between Myridia and Ron, "Ah why is Lexi sitting with Ginny?"

Myridia giggled as Ron scowled Myridia answered first, "Lexi saw her practicing when we went down to the pitch and he was quite taken with her, when he flew up to her on his wings." Myridia paused with a strange smile on her face, "Well, let me tell you, a person would have to be pretty thick not to see that Ginny was quite taken with him as well it was one of those moments you always hear about, but never expect to see."

Ron snorted causing Harry to turn around in his seat, "What's the matter Ron don't you approve?"

Ron shook his head, "Well I guess it could be worse, I just never got used to the idea of my baby sister dating anyone."

Myridia straightened in her seat, "Could be worse? Ron you're lucky that I'm here if it was any other member of my family you'd be on the floor bleeding. Fortunately as an elf I am less inclined to violence than some of my more high tempered siblings. I suggest you watch your mouth when insulting someone's brother in their presence."

Harry could see that Myridia was very angry her wings were twitching and her eyes had a dark look to them also Methos pointed out that Myridia had a dark aura surrounding her, which was a sign of strong anger. Ron swallowed hard, "I'm sorry I just, this is hard for me."

Myridia nodded, "I understand, but I treat your sister with respect and my siblings will do the same I expect the same treatment from you and your family. If that will be a problem., well I don't think you'll like the results."

Ron stuttered nervously, "I, I, I, swear I didn't mean it like that of course I respect Lexi and you'll have no problem with my family I just have a hard time getting my head around Ginny growing up."

Myridia sat back her aura going down to a calmer color, "Well protectiveness is something I can definitely understand, just remember to watch what you say and who you say it to."

Ron nodded vigorously, "yes of course absolutely."

Myridia gave him a half terrifying half pleased smile, "good than we have nothing to worry about." She held out her hand and Ron shook it still looking nervous, Myridia nodded to herself as if to say, 'well the matter is now closed.' And then turned her attention to dinner Ron sat there shocked for several moments, but nothing could ever truly destroy his appetite and _eventually_ he started eating as well.

Myridia turned to Harry, "So how was training?"

Harry laughed and shook his head, "That's what I like about you; you can be terrifying the next moment and completely calm the next. I don't know if that's a sign I should build a statue to you or run screaming into the forbidden forest."

Myridia seemed to consider this for a moment before saying with a perfectly straight face, "Yes." Not specifying which of the two options she was confirming.

Harry laughed once more and relaxed spending the rest of the dinner just enjoying having a meal with his friends. After dinner Harry did his homework and then made a list of memories just as his father instructed. Severus came into Harry's room and just as he promised sat next to Harry as he carefully separated the two sets in his mind and secured his mental shields before falling into a deep sleep.

a/n so what do you think? Vernon's trial should be in the next chapter or two.


	17. Looming storm

Looming storm

The next morning Harry was sitting in the private room of the hospital wing for his session with Christian. Harry explained what had happened yesterday while blushing furiously in embarrassment. Despite what Severus had said Harry couldn't help feeling silly after all he was 16 years old and afraid of crowds it was ridiculous. Christian noticed this and decided to set the young man straight, "Harry look at me." Harry raised his eyes so he could meet Christian's, "Harry I know you feel embarrassed by this fear of crowds, but you have a valid reason to feel these fears and there's nothing to be ashamed of. Do you understand?" Harry nodded, "Yes, my dad said the same thing yesterday, but somehow it makes it seem more _real_ if I hear it from someone else you know?"

Christian nodded feeling a surge of internal joy hearing Harry refer to Severus as 'dad' for the first time. Christian doubted the boy had even realized what he'd said, but the fact that he said it was a VERY good sign Christian responded to Harry quickly, "Yes I know parents often say something is all right just because they don't want to discourage their children or make them feel bad, but Harry I can guarantee you that Severus is not the kind of person to do that. I know the relationship is new for you, but you have to learn to trust Severus when he tells you things like this."

Harry nodded, "I know it's just, we hated each other for so long it's hard to trust him with that kind of history." Christian sighed, "I see your point Harry and you may want to consider bringing these feelings up with Severus, but you still need to put more into your relationship. Severus trusts you very much you just need to start returning it more than you have been, start small. Like talking about Severus with things you normally wouldn't mention to him do you think you can do that?"

Harry bit his lip nervously, he wanted to trust his father with everything, but he was afraid to. The last person Harry had gotten that close to was Sirius and now he was gone, Harry couldn't help fearing he would lose Severus to, but he knew Christian was right if Harry expected to gain the kind of father/son relationship he'd always wanted since he was a child than he had to trust Severus with everything no matter what. Finally Harry answered Christian, "Yes I think I can do that."

Christian gave Harry's shoulder a squeeze, "Good, now as far as fearing crowds is concerned there are some things you can do start with slowly desensitizing yourself to larger and larger groups of people. Gather together a group of people you know and trust then take them somewhere out of the way where you feel safe." Harry instantly thought of the room of requirement as Christian continued, "have the people you've chosen come in to the room in small increments. Start with just two people in the room with you and have them talk to you about something inconsequential and as the conversation continues have more people from outside enter the room. Until they are all there, once you've adjusted to having them all present they can start moving in closer to you."

Seeing the panic beginning on Harry's face Christian held up his hand, "I don't mean crowding in on you like during class just sitting closer to you on a couch or chairs. With time you will get more comfortable with larger groups of people, now you will probably never be fully comfortable with a lot of people, but this should help. If you decide to do this type of therapy you will want to have what is called a 'safe word.' A word you choose to say that makes everything stop, it's usually used in more 'intimate' circumstances, but I think it would be beneficial in your case. Also, I strongly advise that you not try this treatment on your own it should be supervised. I would appreciate it if you decide to do this you will allow me to be there."

Harry thought this over for a moment before deciding, "Yes I'd like to try this, and if I'm definitely going to do it I want you to be there it would make me feel more comfortable with you around." Christian had to bite his cheek to keep from smiling, this was another good sign that Harry was slowly recovering from his abuse, "Very well Harry, there are some other methods that will work as well before the therapy begins to take effect. One is slow breathing; I believe Severus is teaching you to meditate along with your occulmency training?" Harry nodded, "Well when you feel a panic attack coming just breath like when you're meditating in slowly through your nose for the count of seven and out slowly through your mouth for the same count. Another option is pressure points if you put pressure on a specific area such as your wrist or the bridge of your nose can help calm you."

Harry asked, "Would you show me how?" Christian nodded, "Of course, wrist or nose?" Harry snickered, "My wrist." Christian grabbed Harry's left hand, "using your non-dominant hand is a good idea in case you press too hard and accidentally injure yourself. Now put it palm up." Harry turned his wrist over, Christian placed two fingers just over Harry's pulse point, "Now when you feel a panic attack coming on just do the breathing I told you and push hear. Gently mind you and it should help all right?"

Harry pushed his fingers down as Christian had shown him, "Like this?" Christian nodded, "Perfect Harry is there anything else you'd like to talk about today?" Harry sighed, "Well yeah, you know my uncle's trial is coming up soon?" Christian moved forward in his chair so that he could gauge Harry's reactions better, "Yes I did Harry, but I wanted you to be the one to bring it up." Harry swallowed, "Well I can't help feeling scared, more than I was with Petunia and Dudley. I mean those two were both awful, but Vernon was without a doubt the worst of all three of them."

Christian continued Harry's train of thought, "And you're afraid of having to face him publicly." Harry swallowed, "Yes, I mean I know he can't get to me now, but one of the reasons I never told any body what was going on in Privet Drive was because Vernon said he'd kill me if I did." Christian inwardly cursed the man who had done such extensive damage to this sweet young man, "Harry Vernon can not touch you any longer, I know it will be difficult to face him and talk about the things he did to you, but those actions are an important step down your road to recovery. Just remember if that man so much as sneezes near you Severus will have his hide for potions ingredients." Harry snickered and said, "Thanks I think that's enough for today, but could you come back around 5 tonight? Marcia wants to take my statement for Vernon's trial and it would help if you were there." Christian smiled, "It would be my pleasure Harry."

After therapy Harry headed back down to the dungeons when he entered the rooms he saw Draco in the corner reading a book with Grace curled up near his feet. Harry smiled at the sight of it the dog had gotten as attached to Draco over the last few months as she was to Harry. Of course as soon as she saw Harry Grace barked and trotted over to him. Harry bent down and scratched her ears. Harry heard a bang and turned to see that Severus was in the kitchen cooking something that smelled wonderfully. Harry's stomach growled loudly reminding him that he hadn't eaten since the light breakfast he'd had that morning. Harry turned back to Draco, "Hey, how are you?" Draco shook his head a light blush coloring his face. Harry nodded realizing today was one of those days Draco's stutter was particularly bad so Draco didn't speak because he was too embarrassed, even when he was with his family.

Despite all the help Christian and everyone else was giving Draco the young man still had the upbringing of a Malfoy, and he had been taught since birth not to show any kind of weakness to anyone no matter what. Harry couldn't help feeling angry at Lucius Malfoy and hope that Christian could help Draco get passed this. Harry sighed, "You know Draco, you don't have to worry about stuttering in front of us you know dad and I won't judge you."

Draco jerked his head up and looked at Harry curiously Harry just stared back, "What?" Before Draco could answer Severus came into the living room, "all right guys lunch is ready." Harry grinned as he used his cane to turn towards Severus, "All right and it smells great, I'm starved." Harry and Draco went into the kitchen Harry poured out Grace's food and water into her bowls then sat down at the table. Severus had made stir fried chicken with vegetables and fruit salad. As Harry reached for his food he said, "Thanks Dad this looks great."

Severus dropped his fork onto his plate making a loud clanging sound Severus looked shocked Harry felt a little tense at the stares, "What?" Severus blinked, "It's the first time you've ever called me that." Harry raised an eyebrow trying to think of what his father was talking about, "First time I ever…." Then he realized what he'd said, "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't even realize." Severus put a hand up, "Harry you don't have to apologize I have no problem with you calling me Dad I was just surprised." Harry swallowed, "It's just things have been going so well and I don't want to screw anything up." Severus stood and pulled Harry into a hug, "You could never screw anything between us up, you could purposely ruin every potion in this entire school and I wouldn't turn you away. I would have to ground you until you're fifty, but I would still love you." Harry laughed as Severus pulled away, "So it really doesn't bother you?"

Severus stared Harry straight in the eyes, "No, and it never will the important thing is how you feel." Harry bit his lip this was a difficult choice for him, it was one thing to accidentally call Severus 'Dad', but it was quite another to do so intentionally. Harry was afraid, but with a look at Severus Harry knew how he felt, "You're my father and it means the world to me to have you in my life, I want you to be my Dad." Severus nodded as he sat back down and turned to Draco, "Draco the same thing goes for you all right?" Draco nodded, "a,a,a,a,a,a All rrrrrrright Ssssseverus ththththank you." Harry turned to Draco and asked, "Is this what shocked you earlier?"

Draco nodded as Severus gave him a hug as well knowing that both boys needed positive reinforcement whenever they could get it. Draco may not have been physically abused by either of his parents, but Severus knew from year of acquaintances that Lucius Malfoy was not the affectionate type and that Draco had been neglected by his father since he was a child. Narcissa had done her best to compensate, but Lucius had still done significant emotional damage to his son.

As they continued to eat Harry explained the new therapy Christian wanted him to try when Harry explained about using a 'safe word' Draco burst out laughing Harry turned to him, "What?" to Harry's great surprise Severus was snickering as well, "What?" Severus finally spoke up, "Harry do you know what that phrase traditionally refers to?" Harry shook his head Severus leaned over and whispered into Harry's ear while Draco continued to laugh his head off, "Harry safe words are generally used in sexual games or in sexual behavior that involves violence do you know what S&M is?" Harry nodded (he had heard about it on a muggle T.V. show Dudley once watched) he felt his face began to flush as he realized were this line of explanation was going, "well in those situations if a person becomes frightened, or wishes to stop for some reason they say the 'safe word;' and everything stops. It is a tool which is also sometimes used by rape survivors when they feel ready to experience sex once more."

As Severus explained Harry's face was practically glowing and he couldn't help feeling embarrassed, "It's for what?!" Severus just shook his head as Draco practically doubled over Harry glared angrily at him in an impressive impersonation of his father, "Oh shut up." The meal passed quickly (once Draco stopped laughing and Harry sat down his nerves going crazy as he waited for Marcia to arrive).

Hpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpss

Marcia arrived a few minutes before five to find Harry pacing nervously back and forth in front of the fire, Grace was following her master's movements and Marcia couldn't help laughing at the sight. Harry looked up and glumly said, "Hello." Marcia turned to Christian, Severus, and Draco who were all sitting down in the living room silently asking them if Harry could handle what he was about to go through. Christian and Severus looked at each other than nodded at Marcia who turned to Harry and said, "Hello, Harry why don't you sit down this will take some time I'm certain."

Harry shook his head and focused on Marcia as though he had just realized she was there, "What? Oh, yeah sure that's, that's fine." Harry sat on the couch next his father while Christian asked, "Harry do you need a moment?" Harry shook his head violently, "No, the longer I wait the worse it'll be let's get started." Marcia pulled out her dicta quill to take Harry's statement, "All right Harry I want to start slow, can you tell me how long your uncle has been abusing you?"

Harry bit his lip, "I don't really know, I honestly can't remember a time when Vernon wasn't treating me like dirt." Severus looked furious at Harry's statement, but when Harry grabbed his Dad's hand Severus relaxed his face knowing his angry expression could frighten Harry, which was the last thing the young man needed right now. Marcia turned to him looking slightly sick, "I am sorry Harry, I promise you we will do everything possible to see that he is punished. However, we still need you to be able to give testimony so, can you tell me what you're earliest recollection of abuse is?"

Harry thought about it for a minute, it was a hard to pick one specific incident as 'first' he'd been mistreated so long it was hard to remember when it had all begun. After a few minutes something came to Harry, "I think the first time was when I was four years old, aunt Petunia wanted me to cook breakfast for everyone, but I was so small I had to stand on a stool and it was really hard for me to hang onto the pans and everything because they were so heavy. I was trying to scramble some eggs, but when I went to grab the pan it burned and I dropped it. Vernon heard it and he came charging into the room shouting his head off. He was calling me a 'worthless freak' and saying how it was bad enough that they had to take me in, but now I was wasting perfectly good food. I tried to apologize and tell him it was an accident, but he wouldn't believe me. He backhanded me across the face and I fell off the stool onto the floor (another few inches to the right and I would've landed right on the pan) Vernon kicked me a few times, I was crying and he told to shut up or he'd really give me something to cry about. I was scared so I bit my lip to stop Vernon told me to clean up the mess and make breakfast or I'd regret it later. I eventually managed to make some really runny eggs, burnt toast, and fairly limp bacon none of it tasted pretty good and naturally I wasn't allowed to eat any of it until they all left. Vernon wasn't exactly happy, but since he had to go to work he didn't hit me again thank goodness."

Marcia shook her head while Severus grabbed Harry's shoulders and turned the young man around to look him in the eye, "He will never hurt you again Harry, not as long as I am alive you have my word." Harry nodded, "I know it's just hard to remember." Severus squeezed his shoulders warmly, "I understand Harry, if you want to take a break that's fine." Marcia nodded her agreement, "Severus is right Harry, we can stop if you don't feel you're ready for this."

Harry shook his head, "No, thanks for the offer, but I want to get this over with in one shot." Christian nodded, "I think that's the best thing for you Harry." Marcia sat down on near-by chair, "Harry, we'll go slow and take a break whenever you need one." Harry swallowed, "O.k. let's keep going."

Marcia asked, "You said you weren't 'allowed' to eat the food you prepared?" Harry nodded, "Yes the Dursley's never fed me properly, they used food to control my behavior every time I did something wrong or used magic I was locked in my cupboard without food. I think the longest was a month which was after that time I'd let the python out at the zoo. I'd sneak out at night and take food that I knew they wouldn't miss. It was usually Vernon who would throw me into the cupboard." Marcia nodded, "I see, and did your relatives continue to demand you do chores you couldn't have accomplished on your own?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I was always expected to do work around the house; dishes, laundry, garbage, dusting, cooking, picking up after everyone else, you name it, it was my responsibility. I burned myself a lot when I was younger either cooking or ironing clothes." Harry rolled up the sleeves of the shirt he was wearing and showed the small scars on his wrist and hands and forearms from those instances none of the scars were severe, but there were a lot of them. Marcia sucked in a breath, "Harry, I hate to ask this and I know you won't like to, but would you be willing to show some of your scars in court?" Harry nodded, "Yes if I have to." Marcia explained, "Well the defense is going to say you're lying about everything and showing the jury this will prove you're not."

Harry bit his lip again, "all right." Marcia grabbed Harry's right hand with her own, "Harry I know this is hard for you, but you are an incredible young man and I know you can make it through this." Harry squeezed her hand, "Thank you." Severus went into the next room and grabbed Harry a calming potion from his private stores, "Here Harry, this should help." Harry took it gratefully, "thanks Dad." Marcia smiled at the sound of this, "Are you ready to keep going Harry?" Harry nodded, "yes, everything that went wrong in my relatives life was instantly my fault, I remember once when I was eight Dudley flunked a spelling test that I aced and Vernon was furious he beat me with his belt saying that it was my 'Freakishness' that caused it. After that I tried to do just as bad as Dudley, but the teachers knew I was smart and they talked to Vernon and Petunia about that so I got in trouble again. I could never do anything right."

Marcia asked, "And was that the first time Vernon hit you with a belt?" Harry thought for a moment, "Yeah it was, he started doing it a lot after that. The belt was the worse it got as far as Vernon using things to hit me (well unless you count all those times he threw me against or into a wall) and he never stopped using his hands and feet to kick or punch me. After I started here at Hogwarts it got worse because I wasn't there as much. Vernon was furious that I wasn't around to do all my chores and such so he'd hit me more often, he said it was to remind me of my place. He and Petunia told all the neighbors I attended St. Brutus' secure center for incurably criminal boys rather than tell anyone I was a wizard."

Marcia urged Harry to continue he took a deep breath, "the summer before second year was nasty. The same day I made Dudley think I was going to set a bush on fire Dobby the house elf showed up and knocked over a pudding Petunia had made for this fancy dinner and the ministry thought I'd done it. When the letter arrived it scared Vernon's guest and he made me read it out loud. I hadn't told them I couldn't do magic outside of school so he hadn't hit me a lot so far, but once that letter came it was a disaster. Vernon took off his belt and really laid into me. I don't know how long, but I passed out and when I woke up I was locked in my room Vernon put bars on the window and a cat flap on the door to feed me from. I had a few supplies stashed under the floor boards for emergencies and so I cleaned and dressed the injuries as best I could. I was only fed once or twice a day after that and only a very small amount which I split with Hedwig so she wouldn't starve, I was let out to use the bathroom and that was it. Ron and his brothers Fred and George eventually came to break me out, by the time they did I was very thin from not eating properly. The Dursley's tried to stop me from leaving, but fortunately it didn't work and equally fortunately my injuries had healed." Harry felt his stomach squirm as he tried to hold back tears.

Marcia put up a hand, "and was this incident with the belt the only time Vernon hit you that summer?" Harry snorted and answered in a choked voice, "No, not even close he beat me a lot that summer, he just used his fists instead." Marcia raised an eyebrow, "but none of these injuries were visible by the time the Weasley's retrieved you."

Harry swallowed, "Well not exactly." Harry suddenly starred down at his shoes as though they were the most fascinating thing he'd ever seen then Severus spoke up, "Harry, what happened?" Severus' voice left no room for lying or evading the question, Harry had NEVER told ANYONE about THAT before, but he knew he'd have to now Harry cleared his throat and rubbed his eyes before explaining, "Well sometimes I would heal myself magically so my injuries weren't so bad or were gone completely." The others gasped in shock as Draco asked, "Wandlessly?" Harry nodded as Marcia said, "good sweet Merlin." Harry felt himself flush he'd gone from wanting to cry to wanting to dig himself a hole to crawl into, he knew all to well that only a few wizards could do wandless healing and it was hardly ever to the extant Harry had done, "Other times I would 'hide' them."

The others looked shocked and curious as Harry continued, "It started when I was little Vernon would hit me and it would leave bruises. Usually he was careful not to hit were anyone would see, but sometimes when he was really angry (or drunk, or worse both at once) he'd leave marks on my face and such. Then the next day he'd say if I knew what was good for me I wouldn't tell anyone, but I was afraid people would ask and I wouldn't know what to say so I'd wish and wish for the marks to go away and they would. I didn't know I was doing magic and I would still feel sore, but it didn't show anywhere. Than when I came here we learned glamour spells in first year and I would cast them on myself in the bathroom on the train every year. I didn't want anyone to know."

"Why not?" Harry turned to Severus, "there were a lot of reasons one being I thought I deserved to be punished, I didn't realize what Vernon was doing to me was wrong until I started school before that I thought it was normal for those kinds of things to happen. Then one day in my first year of primary school a police officer came to talk to us about child abuse and I realized that's what Vernon had been doing to me."

Harry hung his head while the others in the room looked violently sick as Christian spoke up, "Harry it's not your fault that you didn't understand you were a child, there's no way you could've know any better." Harry nodded, "I know, but it's still hard." Severus pulled Harry into a hug and Harry maneuvered his small body so he was sitting in his Dad's lap. He knew he was a little too old for this, but frankly he didn't care, if he was going to get through this he needed reassurance and this was the best way to get it.

Severus gently rubbed Harry's back as Marcia cautiously asked, "What were the other reasons you hid your scars?" Harry sighed heavily, "well I am The-Boy-Who-Lived everyone expected me to be this great hero, you know? I defeated Voldemort when I was only an infant (never mind the fact that it was actually Mum giving up her life for me that stopped him and I couldn't even remember it). Every year Voldemort or one of his goons got into school and I would have to stop it. How could the savior of the wizarding world admit to being beaten by his MUGGLE uncle? I was afraid people would think less of me if they knew. Then there was the fact that I had nowhere else to go Dumbledore told me that my mothers sacrifice was the what saved me and the only way I could be safe was if I stayed with her blood relatives and Petunia is my mothers only living blood relative besides me. I knew it wouldn't be safe for me to stay elsewhere so I didn't tell anyone."

Severus pulled back slightly, "Harry I want you to promise me that you won't ever do that again, the opinion of the wizarding world is nothing compared to your health and well-being do you understand?" Harry nodded, "I promise Dad, it's just I didn't really have anyone to go to back then, Sirius was on the run and Ron and Hermione are the same age I am……" Harry trailed off as Severus felt a pang of guilt go through him, it's true he hadn't known Harry was his son until very recently, but as head of Slytherin house he was more than adept at detecting hidden signs of abuse from his pupils. If he had really paid attention to Harry instead of always seeing him as the arrogant offspring of James Potter he would have noticed how pale and thin Harry always looked when he came back for school in the fall and how the boy had never really talked about his home life with anyone and never seemed to want to go back.

Severus couldn't stop the small groan of self-disgust that came out of his mouth if he had missed out on this due to his former prejudices against not only Harry, but all Gryffindors in general what else might he have missed? How many other innocent children had suffered because of his stubborn pride? Severus silently promised himself that he would never allow this to happen again no matter what. He spoke gently to Harry, "You will never have to worry about that again Harry. I will always be here to listen to you and while I hope you can trust me with anything if there's something you're uncomfortable telling me you can go to Christian or even Lupin if you want." Harry smirked right now Remus was out of touch due to a mission for Dumbledore, but Harry planned to write as soon as he was back in the country.

Harry nodded as he continued, "summer after second year was horrible, Vernon was furious I had left and he made sure I knew it. He beat me at least twice a week that summer and to top it all off his sister Marge came to visit. Marge's favorite past-time is bad-mouthing me and Mum and James and comparing me to Dudley saying how great he is and how nasty I am. One night on the end of her visit she was saying how it was my mother's fault I'm such a screw up because she had to have been one to and I just couldn't take it anymore I blew her up like a balloon and then I left." Harry couldn't help the small satisfying smirk that came with the memory of that night.

"The next summer was loads better I told the Dursley's my godfather was a convicted murderer who escaped from wizarding prison (I just neglected to mention that he was innocent). Vernon hardly hit me at all after that and when he did it was only a slap or a smack upside the head, nothing I couldn't handle it was great. Then Sirius died and the ministry wrote the Dursley's and told them, and to make matters worse Moody threatened them in the train station. Vernon was not happy with me I had my usual two tons of chores to do last summer. I wasn't given as much to eat as the others (although I did have enough to fill me up) so it wasn't that bad. Dad gave me an enchanted parchment to communicate with him over the summer, but it had been so long since the abuse had been severe that I didn't tell him. Also, I thought Moody's threat would keep me safe, which it might have if Vernon hadn't lost his job. He said it was my fault and that I cursed him he grabbed me by the neck than hauled me up stairs he started beating me, I tried to fight back, but it only made it worse. Vernon hit me with his belt again and again, it felt like hours when he left my head was spinning and I was so sore I could barely move, I managed to write a note to Dad and then I passed out could the next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital wing with Dad sitting next to me."

Marcia put her quill down as Harry finished, "Harry, taking this into consideration I am going to be charging your 'uncle'" Marcia said this word as though it were the most disgusting thing she'd ever heard, "with attempted murder." Harry jerked his head up, "What?" Marcia took his hand, "Harry you're uncle could have killed you it's a miracle that you survived in the first place believe me the charge is not only justified it's necessary."

Christian spoke up from behind them, "Harry Vernon deserves to be punished and the only way to make sure this doesn't happen to anyone else is to punish your uncle to the fullest." Harry's voice quavered as he asked, "Da, da, doesn't this mean he could go to Azkaban?" Marcia bit her lip, "Harry I won't lie to you, not only does this mean Vernon could be sent to Azkaban given what you told me, he could be sentenced to the dementors kiss."

Harry sucked in a breath, "the kiss!" Severus tightened his grip, "Harry I know this is hard for you, but the law is clear on this matter." Harry shuddered, "I don't like him, but I don't know if anyone truly deserves that." Severus couldn't help smiling, "That is what makes you such an amazing and caring person." Christian said, "Harry I promise you we will talk a great deal about this before and after the trial."

Harry swallowed, "It's going to take a while for me to get my head around this." Severus nodded, "take as much time as you need Harry there's no rush." Marcia spoke up, "That's right I can always get the trial postponed for a while if you need it." Harry violently jerked his head up nearly hitting Severus in the jaw and turned to Marcia, "No, I can't wait the longer it takes the more anxious I'm going to get and the worse it'll be I don't want you postpone." Marcia turned so she could look Harry in the eyes, "Are you sure?"

Harry nodded, "Positive." Marcia said, "All right Harry this deposition should do, but I may need to come back later all right?" Harry swallowed and said in a dazed voice, "That should be fine." Marcia asked, "Are you sure you're going to be all right?" Harry shrugged he was still trying to process all of this information at once, "I think so maybe." Severus spoke up, "Marcia, it will be all right." Marcia waited a few more minutes before deciding that staying might upset Harry more so she left quietly. Christian said, "Harry you and I are going to talk about this more later, but for now I think I should let you stay here with your family." Harry nodded vigorously, he wanted to stay with his Dad and Draco and he didn't want anyone else around at the moment.

Christian left and Draco moved up behind Harry and Severus wrapping his arms around the smaller boy they just sat there for a very long time Harry felt himself shaking and he was desperately trying to keep tears back then Severus spoke up, "Harry let it out, you can't hold it in like that remember it isn't healthy. Just let it out."

Harry started sobbing he let it all out, the sorrow and anger of having to live through such things, his shock at learning of Vernon's potential punishment everything. Harry cried until his eyes burned the whole time Severus and Draco held him and Severus whispered comforting words to Harry. Harry wasn't sure what his Dad was saying just that it made him feel better eventually he fell into hiccupping sobs and finally he just passed out from sheer exhaustion and emotional over load. Severus woke Harry gently and fed him a dreamless sleep potion he knew Harry was in no condition to clear his mind and this was the only way to keep the visions at bay. Once Harry had fallen back to sleep Severus reached around Draco and shook is shoulder Draco jerked up and blinked it seemed he to had drifted off a little, "I think you need to go to bed." Draco nodded as Severus stood holding Harry in his arms Severus gasped as he stood, despite the weight Harry had gained since the summer he was still far thinner than and ordinary 16 year old should be.

Severus took Harry into his room then took off his shoes and cloak Severus gently laid Harry down in bed and tried to leave him there, but Harry refused to let him go the young man whimpered loudly as Severus tried to slide Harry's arms off from around his neck, finally Severus just decided to forget it and pulled off his own shoes and slid in to bed next to his son. A few moments later there was a quiet knock on the door, "Yes Draco." Draco opened the door and looked nervously at the bed, "Can I, I mean is it o.k.?" Severus gave the his godson a small smile and used his wand to enlarge the bed, "Come on." Draco climbed in behind Severus, it was clear to the potions master that Draco was equally upset by what he'd heard and Harry's experiences would probably bring up memories from Draco's own past.

It hadn't happened before because Draco didn't have experience of being mistreated by another child or the female figure in his life, but abuse by a father was something Draco was VERY familiar with and Harry's testimony would probably bring to mind things Draco had suppressed thus far. Severus grimaced as he felt himself drift off, it was undoubtedly going to be a long night and tomorrow wouldn't be any better for either of the two young men who had been left in his care, still for now it was late and they all needed sleep.

a/n that's all for now what do you think? To kiss or not to kiss that is the question?


	18. Vernon

I just finished the last book Sunday and it was the greatest ever:) And before anyone asks no I won't tell you how it ends. Also, I probably won't have anything form The Deathly Hallows in this story, but I might reconsider later (I usually don't know what I'm going to do until after I do it).

Vernon's trial

Severus had been right about the night being hard on Draco. Harry slept right through because of the dreamless sleep, but around midnight Draco started whimpering and shaking. Severus could tell it was the beginning of a bad dream, he managed to loosen Harry's psychotically tight grip on his robes so Severus could turn and pull the other boy into his arms. Severus made quiet shushing noises, and rubbed Draco's back to help him calm down. Meanwhile Harry had curled up next to Severus' back and wrapped his arms around his fathers' waist.

Severus shook his head and fell back to sleep, Draco stirred several more times in the night and Severus managed to comfort him before his dreams got bad enough to wake the young man up. Severus slept in later than he usually did, but neither of the boys were up either. Severus was pressed between two bodies both wrapped around him desperately seeking comfort and warmth from the man in between them.

Severus sighed heavily at this, normally he'd be willing to just stay there and give Harry and Draco what they needed, but at this particular moment he needed to get up. Severus carefully and gently removed both sets of hands and managed to get off the bed without waking Harry or Draco (although how he managed to do this, he would never know). Severus used the bathroom and showered, muttering a spell that would shave his face without needing a razor. Then he turned towards the kitchen to make breakfast, but when he looked at the bed he had to stop, apparently without him there the two young men had gone for the nearest warm body each other. Draco and Harry were wrapped around each other Severus covered his mouth to keep from laughing out loud and ran to his bedroom to get his wizarding camera.

Hpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpss

The smell of bacon frying woke Harry, he was very comfortable were he was and snuggled into the warm body next to him not wanting to wake up. Suddenly Harry's brain seemed to catch up to the rest of him, 'wait if Severus was in the kitchen cooking who was he in bed with?' Harry opened his eyes quickly to see Draco lying there, "What the?!' Draco jerked up, "Harry, What's going on?" Harry pushed back grabbing his glasses and putting tem on, "I don't know."

Suddenly there was the sound of laughter coming from the doorway Draco put on his own glasses and they both turned to see Severus standing there, "When I got out of bed this morning you both snuggled up to each other it was so cute." Severus had said this all in a simpering voice making both Harry and Draco blushed Draco spoke first, "Well I hope you enjoyed the show because you're not likely to see it again." Severus smiled holding up a packet of photos, "Oh, but I can I made sure to document this momentous occasion. I knew you two were getting along better, but I never expected to find you cuddling."

Harry's face went even redder as he thought how strange it was to hear his Dad use the words, 'Snuggled,' 'Cuddling,' and 'Cute' all in the space of three sentences. Finally the idea of what would happen should anyone see those pictures came into his head, "You're not going to show those to anyone are you?" Severus studied the pictures carefully making sure his expression was totally blank so he wouldn't laugh and give himself away, "I suppose not, but having them will certainly make things easier don't you think?" Harry and Draco both groaned as the endless blackmail possibilities went through their heads. Severus noted the truly shocked looks on both of the young men and finally couldn't take it anymore he laughed.

Harry jerked his head up at the sound, he'd never heard his Dad laugh like that before, "Oh honestly you two. No one will see these (well at least not now) I've worked too hard to build up your self-esteem to bring it down by parading these photos throughout the school, now come and have something to eat." Draco ran to his room to shower and change while Harry grabbed his cane and went into his own bathroom to take care of things.

Severus had made eggs, bacon, and kippers for breakfast Harry sat down as soon as Grace was taken care of and grabbed an English muffin and some jam then dug in. As soon as they had finished Harry turned to get his things for class when Severus held up a hand, "Harry wait a moment, there's something Marcia told me last night that I believe you should hear."

Harry sank back into his chair (noticing Draco had done the same thing) and felt his heart began to thud as his stomach dropped. All sorts of horrible ideas were going through his head. Severus could see the distress on Harry's face and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Harry calm down it's all right. I just thought you should know that I will have to testify at this trial as well, so will Poppy and Albus." Harry swallowed and asked, "What about Christian?" Severus shook his head violently, "No Harry whatever you tell Christian is completely confidential he can't tell anyone without a direct court order and those are very hard to get. You don't have to worry, if Christian were to testify he'd only give a general overview of how the Dursley's 'treatment' has effected you nothing more."

Harry let out a deep breath, "Thank goodness." Severus nodded, "Now Harry Marcia is going to be taking statements most of today if you want I can excuse you from your classes and allow you to be present when we talk to her, and if not then that's all right to."

Harry swallowed hard he wasn't sure he wanted to hear all of this, in fact he knew he couldn't yesterday had been hard on him and another reminder of his uncle was the last thing he needed, "No, I can't it's just yesterday was so hard to get through and even though I want to be prepared I just, I feel too overloaded right now."

Severus nodded and got a thoughtful look on his face, "Very well Harry, I understand and respect your decision, but if you like I can have Marcia make a copy of the depositions and then you can read them over later if you so choose." Harry nodded, "Yes, I think that's the best idea, then I'll have some time to prepare myself." Severus gave Harry a small smile and jokingly said, "I though you would like that now, you'd best get going I believe you have potions today and it would be a shame if I had to give my son and Godson detention together for the same reason on the same day."

Harry and Draco both turned to look at the clock and then ran out of the room as Severus shook his head in amusement at the two of them. Draco and Harry managed to get to potions a few minutes before class began to see Ron, Hermione, and the Kensington's sitting in the front two rows Myridia was the first to look up and see them standing there, "Harry, Draco! There you are we were worried when you didn't show up at breakfast." Harry used his cane to walk over and sit next to Myridia while Draco took an empty seat Lucretia had saved him.

Harry pulled out his books as Ron asked, "So mate where were you this morning?" Harry blushed remembering the photos and saw that Draco was doing the same finally he managed to say, "Well Marcia came to get my testimony yesterday and it was really hard for me so Dad gave me a dreamless sleep. I woke up kind of late and Dad made us both breakfast as a treat (he doesn't do that a lot on weekdays because of his schedule."

Harry turned to see Ron and Hermione looking shocked, "What?" Myridia snickered, "Harry you just called Professor Snape 'Dad'." Harry raised an eyebrow, "So? Oh." Harry realized he'd never said that in front of his friends before, "Yeah I know, but I decided to start calling him Dad is that all right?" Hermione said, "Harry Professor Snape is your father whatever you choose to call him is your business."

Ron said, "Yeah mate it's kind of weird hearing you call him that, but it's up to you." Harry grinned as Severus made his usual dramatic entrance, "Today you will be brewing the telintrous potion can anyone tell me its properties?" As usual Hermione's hand went flying into the air, and to Harry's great surprise so did Lexi's Severus seemed interested as well, "Yes Mr. Kensington." Lexi answered, "Telintrous is a potion designed to help soothe the after affects of the cruciatus curse."

Severus nodded, "Very good Mr. Kensington ten points to Hufflepuff. Now then here is the recipe." Severus waved his wand and the instructions appeared on the board and they all began to work. Draco used a shield charm to protect all their cauldrons so the other Slytherin's wouldn't throw anything into them. Harry shook his head, "Why didn't Dad tell us this is an option years ago." Draco shrugged, "Hey all Slytherins have been doing it since they were first years, it's not uncle Sev's fault no other house had the sense to do it as well." Harry shook his head no matter what his father and Draco were Slytherins and they always would be.

Harry and Myridia completed the potion with no real problems and when Severus took a look he seemed impressed, "Good work both of you, now bottle it and label it with your names." Harry and Myridia followed his instructions and then left for lunch. After lunch was Herbology, professor Sprout had them all pruning devils snare Harry shuddered as he remembered getting tangled in it back in first year. Fortunately they managed to get through the lesson without anyone being seriously injured.

After dinner Harry went back down to his room to see a pile of papers lying on his bed Harry picked up the top on and read, '_Deposition of Severus Nathaniel Snape November 12__th__ 1997_' Harry picked up the stack and placed them in his night stand drawer to read over later as Grace barked loudly wanting his attention Harry shook his head, "All right all right." And pulled out her leash to take her outside and give her some exercise.

The next few weeks seemed to go quickly; the only problem was that when Harry finally felt ready to read the depositions he couldn't remember where they were and spent an hour searching before finally giving up and just acioing them from the drawer. Severus sat down with Harry as he read through them, it wasn't easy for Harry and stress made his memory worse so he ended up having to re-read several sections, but Severus stayed with throughout the whole thing, and once Draco's homework was done he came in and sat with Harry as well.

Despite how difficult reading through the depositions was Harry couldn't help feeling a sense of warmth and comfort at having a family with him. Harry read through the depositions several times so that he would be prepared for the trial which Marcia had scheduled for December 1st so it would be over before the holidays started.

December 1st came faster than Harry would have liked it to and before he realized it the trial was beginning, Harry couldn't help shaking as he went into court, he _really_ didn't want to see his uncle. Severus noticed Harry's distress and gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze, "Everything's going to be fine he will not lay a hand on you I swear." Harry nodded as he sat down. Moments later Vernon walked in making Harry shake and feel cold as though a dementor had come in with his uncle.

Severus gave Harry's shoulder another squeeze as Draco grabbed the smaller boys hand under the table. Harry relaxed as Marcia said, "All right Harry this is the last trial, good or bad it will all be over in a few days. Now Vernon's lawyer it Nicholas Andrews he's a nasty piece of work so remember what we talked about before keep your answers short and be careful of what your saying and how your saying it all right?"

Harry nodded too nervous to speak as the court officer stood and said, "All rise." Everyone stood, "Court is now in session the honorable Judge Jessica Tillman presiding." The judge was a smaller woman with dark hair done up above her head and soft brown eyes as she sat down she said, "You may be seated." Everyone took their seats and Judge Tillman spoke, "We are here to hear the case of Harry James Snape." Many people gasped in shock at the sound of his last name, by some miracle they had managed to keep the truth of Harry's parentage a secret thus far. Judge Tillman called for silence and continued, "Vs. Vernon Jacob Dursley what are the charges the prosecution is bringing?"

Marcia stood, "Your honor we bring the charges of child abuse, child neglect, child endangerment, and attempted murder to the defendant." Most members of the court gasped at the last charge and Vernon's face turned the familiar shade of purple Harry was used to seeing when he was angry. Harry turned around and saw several reporters writing furiously and felt his face turn red; this was going to be front page news. In fact this trial would probably be worse than Petunia's. Marcia had made arrangements to keep reports out of Petunia's trial and given an overview of the proceedings later on (Harry didn't know how Marcia had managed this but he had been very grateful). They couldn't do the same thing this time because Mr. Andrews had insisted on having reporters in the court. Marcia said it was because he wanted to play the trial out in the press. There was no question in Harry's mind that things were going to get very messy before the trial was over. Judge Tillman's voice jerked Harry out of his musings, "How does the defendant plead?" Mr. Andrews stood, "Your honor my client pleads not guilty to all charges."

Judge Tillman banged her gabble, "Very well, let's hear opening statements. Ms. Tinsdale you're first." Marcia gave Harry's hand another reassuring squeeze and stood, "Your honor ladies and gentlemen of the jury we are here today to deal with a very serious matter. We are here because a child has been mistreated by members of his own family and after years of suffering in silence this child has finally gotten the chance to speak up and see justice done. Now I warn you the things you are going to hear throughout this trial are going to be upsetting, you will hear stories of how a baby was placed with his only known relatives and from the moment he was left in their house he was mistreated simply for being born different from them. You will hear how my client was starved and beaten for the smallest thing. How he was given vast lists of chores that even an adult could not have finished and the severe punishments that went along with this inability to complete these chores. Ladies and gentlemen of the jury my client has been raised to believe that what his relatives (and specifically his uncle) did to him was acceptable and that he no recourse for these actions. I ask you to show him that those beliefs are wrong and that no one, especially those who mistreat children for no viable reason is above the law thank you."

Marcia took her seat and Mr. Andrews stood he was about average height with shoulder length brown hair and cold blue eyes; he had a narrow face that reminded Harry strongly of Lucius Malfoy. As the man walked towards the jury with the typical Malfoy swagger Harry couldn't help wondering if they were related. Harry turned to Draco and raised an eyebrow in question. Draco had a shocked look on his face (obviously having noticed the resemblance himself) and realizing what Harry was trying to ask he shook his head violently, but continued to stare. Then Mr. Andrews spoke and Harry's stomach dropped,

"Your honor, ladies and gentlemen of the jury this is indeed a very serious occasion because an innocent man is being charged with something he is innocent of, Ms. Tinsdale claims that her client is the victim of abuse, but this is not the case. My client and his family generously took Mr. Snape into their home and what was the reward they received for such kindness? I'll tell you, the things they gave Mr. Snape were never good enough for the famous 'Boy-who-lived' and he constantly used his abilities to torment his family and let them know that despite everything they had given him it was never enough. This behavior continued into Mr. Snape behavior at school, he has broken more rules and gone into more forbidden areas of Hogwarts than almost any other student in the schools history. Yet he has never been punished for it, Ms. Tinsdale claims my client believes himself to be above the law when in actuality it is her client who harbors these feelings. We are here today because of the whims of a spoiled, pompous brat, who wants nothing more than to get his way. Make sure that doesn't happen and teach Mr. Snape that even famous people such as himself are subject to the law thank you."

Mr. Andrews sat down, Harry felt like he was going to throw up as Judge Tillman said, "All right. Now let's began Ms. Tinsdale call your first witness." Marcia stood, "Your honor I would like to call Albus Dumbledore to the stand." Harry jerked his head back, the headmaster hadn't come with them and Harry hadn't even realized he was in the courtroom.

Harry turned to see Dumbledore walk towards the witness stand wearing a set of subtle dark blue robes. Harry had never seen him wear anything so 'quiet' before Dumbledore's robes could usually second as a signal beacon for ships lost at see. Dumbledore met Harry's gaze and gave him a traditional twinkle eyed smile as he was swore in. Harry grinned back as Marcia stood and began her questioning, "Could you please state your full name and occupation for the court." Dumbledore sat up in the chair, "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Marcia nodded and asked, "Do you know how Harry Snape came to be living at the Dursley's home?" Dumbledore sighed his face suddenly looking older and more care worn than he had a moment ago, "Yes, I was the one who placed Harry at the home of his aunt after his mother and step-father were killed by Lord Voldemort." Many people gasped to hear the name said out loud, Marcia ignored it and continued with the questioning, "Why did you place Mr. Snape there?"

Dumbledore looked truly regretful, "They were the only family members that Harry had at the time. Also, it was the only place I could be sure he would be protected from Voldemort and the remaining death eaters who weren't placed in Azkaban during the first war trial. Lily Potter died defending her son and the only way to protect him from those dark forces was to put him in a place where that sacrifice would live on through Lily's blood. Because Petunia and Dudley Dursley are the only living blood relatives Lily Potter has (besides Harry himself of course) leaving him at Privet Drive was the only option. Also, I wanted Harry to be raised in a muggle environment because I knew a wizarding family would fawn over him and treat him like some kind of star or royalty; I didn't want Harry to become overly egotistical or irreversibly spoiled. I left a squib named Arabella Figg at Privet Drive to help keep an eye on Harry, but unfortunately Harry went to great lengths to hide the truth of his treatment from her and no one realized how truly bad things were until it was almost too late."

Marcia paced in front of the witness box and said, "I see and how long have you known that Mr. Snape was being mistreated by his relatives." Dumbledore said, "Well that is a loaded question I have known from the day Harry was found on the family's doorstep that they did not treat him as well as their son Dudley. I knew that they often berated Harry and made him feel badly, but I was unaware that they were beating him until recently."

Marcia said, "And why didn't you remove him before you became aware he was being hit? Especially when you knew that he was being mistreated and unhappy living on Privet Drive?" Albus' eyes got much brighter, "As I said before there was nowhere else for Harry to go, and I believed that it was better he be safe and somewhat unhappy than in danger. If I had known how bad things were I swear to Merlin himself that I would have removed Harry immediately."

Marcia nodded, "I see and how did you learn of Harry's true living conditions at the Dursley's?" Dumbledore said, "Early this past summer Severus Snape brought his son Harry to the hospital wing I was meeting with the head nurse Madame Pomfrey about which supplies she would need for the coming year when Severus came running in screaming holding his badly injured son in his arms. Madame Pomfrey and I spent the night working together to heal his numerous injuries, cuts, bruises, broken bones, severe lacerations, and what was the most serious of all was the injuries to Harry's head. Madame Pomfrey was afraid he would die and even after Harry was stabilized she feared Harry would suffer permanent damage. Severus was angry and upset (and rightly so) I promised him I would do everything within my power to keep Harry from returning to the Dursley household and allow him to stay at Hogwarts with his father."

Marcia stepped back, "Thank you headmaster Dumbledore, no further questions." Judge Tillman turned to Mr. Andrews, "Mr. Andrews your witness." Mr. Andrews stood and turned to the headmaster, "You are not a media-wizard correct?" Albus nodded, "no I am not, however I have been trained in the basics of healing knowledge and do have experience healing injuries over the year." Mr. Andrew pressed, "Yes, but you are not qualified to fully diagnose and treat patients correct?" Albus said, "Yes that is true."

Mr. Andrews raised an eyebrow, "Than your 'opinion of Mr. Snape's injuries may be exaggerated based on your lack of proper training." Marcia stood, "Objection!" Judge Tillman banged her gabble, "overruled." Dumbledore didn't seem ruffled by this question, "While it is true I do not have the experience to access these injuries our nurse Madame Pomfrey does and she told me about them while she worked so I would know what to needed to be done. Also we both cast several diagnostic spells on Harry throughout that very long night."

Mr. Andrews didn't really have a come back for that so he moved on, "You promised Severus Snape that you would do anything to keep his son safe and away from Mr. Dursley and his family?" Dumbledore said, "Yes I did." Mr. Andrews raised an eyebrow, "Including lying under oath?" Marcia jumped to her feet, "Objection your honor!" Judge Tillman banged her gavel, "over ruled it is a legitimate question Ms. Tinsdale the witness may answer."

Dumbledore sighed, "There is no reason for me to lie under oath to make the Dursley's look bad they have sullied their own reputations quite thoroughly on their own." Harry had to bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing, Mr. Andrews was far from amused, "You did not answer my question." Dumbledore said, "I would not lie under oath." Mr. Andrews said, "But you promised to do everything you could." Dumbledore smiled, "Yes, but Severus would have never asked me to lie for him in court and I would not have agreed to it, I have always been of the mind that it is better to tell an unpleasant truth to people instead of lying to spare feelings."

Mr. Andrews looked a little surprised, and Harry could tell he wasn't sure how to respond a moment later he said, "I see no further questions your honor."

Judge Tillman banged her gavel once more and said, "Very well the witness is excused." Dumbledore stood and walked over to Harry whispering, "You need not worry my boy everything will be fine." Harry grinned as the headmaster continued out of the court (he had to get back to Hogwarts).

Judge Tillman asked Marcia to call her next witness and so she did, the next few witnesses were muggles who lived on Privet Drive. It had been hard to find anyone outside the magical community to testify against Vernon because he had been so careful about hiding his mistreatment from Harry, but there were several neighbors who had heard loud shouts and strange noises from the house. Harry remembered that a lot of them had actually knocked on the door to find out if anything was wrong, but Vernon just claimed it was nothing. A few nick knacks had been broken and he and aunt Petunia had gotten into a fight over them, "nothing to worry about." Was the line Vernon would always give them and almost everyone believed him. There were a few others in the neighborhood (specifically Harry's teachers) who had noticed bruises on the small boy, but Harry had always told them he'd fallen down and it was nothing serious. Vernon had made Harry repeat that line over and over again until it was practically tattooed into his brain.

Unfortunately, Mr. Andrews was able to argue that even if there was proof of this past mistreatment aside from witness testimony (which there wasn't) there was no way the prosecution could prove who had done the damage. After all hadn't Dudley Dursley, his clients own son been found guilty of beating Mr. Snape? Of course Marcia had reacted to this by saying Dudley must have learned the behavior somewhere, but Mr. Andrews said it was Petunia's fault Dudley was abusive because she had also been convicted of mistreating Harry. By the end of the day Harry was emotionally drained and not in nearly as good a spirit as he'd been that morning it was a great relief when the judge called an end to the proceedings for the day and they were all able to go home and rest.

A/n o.k that's all for now, I know this is kind of short, but I still haven't decided on Vernon's sentence and I need some more time to think it over. Hopefully this will hold you guys over until then, the odds are good Vernon's trial well end up being three chapters, but again I'm not certain. Please review.


	19. moving forward

O.k. here's the next chap hope you like it and for anyone who's curious I'll start Harry new therapy after Vernon's trial. By the way I forgot about Dumbledore helping Poppy heal Harry so I went back to the last chapter and fixed it feel free to read it again.

Moving forward

Harry slept fitfully that night, he kept waking up from nightmares of the Dursley's Grace curled up next to him, but it wasn't enough finally Harry just gave up and went into his Dad's room and slipped into the older man's bed knowing Severus wouldn't mind. Severus groaned loudly, there was something pressing against his back suddenly the something yawned there was someone in his bed! Without even thinking Severus jumped out of bed pulling his wand form under his pillow and pointing it at his son!

Severus relaxed as he put his wand down Harry had obviously had a nightmare and come to his room not realizing that Severus' years as a spy had left him naturally paranoid and that by coming into his room without informing him Harry had nearly endangered his own life. Severus' heart was still pounding when Harry stretched and sat up pulling on his glasses, "good morning." Harry noticed the look and his Dad's face, "What?"

Severus sighed, "Harry I don't mind you coming here if you need me, but you have to wake me up and tell me first I nearly hexed you when I woke up this morning! Remember I used to be a death-eater and too many people have tried to kill me in my sleep for me to think before I go for my wand." Harry blushed and hung his head, "I'm sorry I didn't know. I won't do it again Sir I promise" Oh Severus really wanted to get his hands on Dursley he knew this behavior was a practiced gesture Harry had been 'taught' by his relatives. Severus truly wanted to strangle all three of those disgusting people, "Harry look at me."

Harry kept his head hung and Severus had to keep from shouting and further traumatizing his all ready fragile son. Severus sat next to Harry on the bed and used his hand to raise Harry's chin, "Harry never lower your eyes unless you are trying to avoid having your mind read or in a similar situation. You are just as good as anyone else and you should never feel inferior. I am not angry with you I just want you to be safe if I had accidentally hurt you I would never have been able to forgive myself do you understand?"

Harry nodded, but Severus could tell he still wasn't fully convinced, "Harry I do not want you to be afraid of people especially myself. I know that vile man who dared call himself your uncle taught you this behavior, but it is not necessary no one is going to hurt you just for looking them in the eye." Harry's face lightened slightly, "I know it's just I'm so used to life at Privet Drive that it's hard to get past, a lot of the time I don't even realize I'm doing things until someone tells me. I'll try harder I promise."

Severus nodded, "Very good." After giving Harry a quick hug he headed into the shower and put up the strongest silencing spell he could cast. Severus spent the next twenty minutes shouting every curse word he knew at Dursley (some of which weren't even in English) and swore that if he was ever allowed alone with that monster he would skin Dursley alive and feed whatever was left to the acromantula's living in the forbidden forest. Oh yes Dursley was very lucky that the auroars had gotten to him and his 'family' before Severus did.

Hpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpss

Harry, Severus, and Draco arrived at the Ministry and were immediately mobbed by the hundred some reporters waiting outside. Harry cringed and leant into his Dad as the camera's clicked and people began shouting questions, "Mr. Snape is it true you will also be suing the ministry for not monitoring your family properly?"

"Mr. Snape are your allegations true?"

"Mr. Snape were you ever sexually abused by your relatives?"

"Mr. Snape how long have you been aware the Professor was your father?"

"Mr. Snape are you sure this identity isn't some plot by you-know-who to capture you?"

Harry rolled his eyes at the last question as they entered the court room the truth of Harry and Severus' relationship had been on the front page of this mornings prophet and several people had all ready asked him that same question. Harry and his family sat down at the table with Marcia. Harry sighed as someone from behind shouted, "Harry!" Harry turned and smiled when he saw Madame Pomfrey standing there she was obviously testifying today, "Hello Madame Pomfrey thanks for coming it's good to see you today."

Madame Pomfrey gave him a reassuring smile, "Don't worry Harry everything will be fine and once these trials are over you won't have to use your cane anymore." Harry's face lit up, "Really?!" Madame Pomfrey nodded, "Yes, I was going to wait to tell you, but you looked like you could use some good news today." Harry sat up straighter, "Thanks you Madame Pomfrey that means a lot to me."

Severus stood and shook the nurses hand, "Thank you Poppy if it weren't for you….." Severus trailed off as Poppy nodded her understanding before she could answer the court officer spoke, "All rise." Everyone stood as judge Tillman came in, "Hear ye, Hear ye, this court is now in session the honorable judge Jessica Tillman presiding." Judge Tillman took her place and said, "You may be seated." Everyone took their and judge Tillman spoke again, "All right we're going to have a lot of witnesses to get through today so Ms. Tinsdale if you would like to begin."

Marcia stood and cleared her throat, "Your honor I would like to call Poppy Pomfrey to the stand." Poppy stood and walked to the witness stand, once she was sworn in Marcia started, "Please state you name and occupation for the court." Madame Pomfrey said, "Poppy Pomfrey head nurse for Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry." Marcia nodded, "And would you please describe the day Professor Severus Snape brought his son to your ward early this past summer?

Poppy swallowed, "I was in my personal chambers with the Headmaster when we heard shouting from the hall way. When Albus and I came out to see what the problem was we were shocked." Poppy paused and shook her head in disgust, "I have been a Medi-witch for over two decades and I have never seen something so horrendous as Harry's appearance that night."

"Severus had Harry cradled in his arms, he was covered with blood and bruises. The only reason I was even able to recognize him was because Harry's hair had fallen back from his face and his scar was visible. I told Professor Snape to place Harry on the bed and called for Albus to come and help me. Harry was in very bad shape even with the blood replenishing potion he had all ready been given he was very close to dying from blood loose. There were lacerations all over his back and chest and dozens of bruises on most of his body. What worried me most was his head wound Harry had been kicked, punched, or thrown against a solid object several times. We needed to move quickly or Harry would have died I sent Severus to get potions from his private stores while Albus and I began to work on Harry."

Poppy paused for a moment and took a drink of water, "it took several hours for Albus and I to stabilize Harry he had internal bleeding probably caused by being kicked in the stomach or chest." Poppy paused again, but this time it wasn't for a drink Harry was sitting in his chair rocking back and forth his hands were covering his ears, and he was humming loudly. It had been too much for Harry hearing Poppy talk about the night he was brought into the school nearly dead had brought back a flood of memories that Harry was still badly affected by he was trying to block out the sound of her voice. Harry knew this was irrational and that he really shouldn't be doing it in court, but he couldn't help it, this was too much.

Severus stood and walked over to Harry then bent down to pull the young man into his arms, but Harry was too scared and the second his father touched him he practically jumped out of the chair and landed heavily on the floor. Mr. Andrews stood and shouted angrily, "OBJECTION! Your honor, this display is obviously a ploy to gain sympathy the jury." Harry's shaking got worse at the sound of shouting as his Dad slowly rubbed his back and whispered comforting into his ear.

Judge Tillman banged her gabble, "Over ruled and Mr. Andrews if I hear another accusation like that leave your mouth I will not hesitate to hold you in contempt. Mr. Snape is obviously very upset by this testimony and is having difficulty hearing it. Furthermore, in all my years serving on this bench I have NEVER seen anyone fake a panic attack to gain sympathy the court is in recess until Mr. Snape has had a chance to recover himself." No one moved as Harry had finally calmed down enough to allow Severus to hold him, but unfortunately the press started taking pictures obviously hoping to gain the headline for tomorrows' paper. Judge Tillman whispered something to her bailiff and he told the reporters in no uncertain terms that if they did not stop now and refrain from putting those pictures in the paper the judge would close the court proceedings to the press.

Harry pressed himself closer to his Dad struggling not to cry, the last thing he wanted to do was burst into tears in a room full of strangers. Harry took several deep breaths and tried to calm himself as Draco came and wrapped Harry into a hug from behind, Draco had kept his distance before because he could see how upset Harry was and that Harry would not want anyone but Severus touching him until he felt better. After a few minutes Severus pulled back and looked Harry in the eye, "How are you?" Harry looked around the room confused, "What's going on? Why are we back in court we just left is something wrong?" Severus sighed heavily all things considered it was no real surprise that he had suffered a memory lapse once more, "Harry this is the second day of your uncles trial, Poppy was testifying and you had a bad reaction." The nurse in question was standing close by in case she was needed, but Severus seemed to be doing well on his own.

A look of comprehension came over Harry's face, "oh, right." Harry's face suddenly went redder than Ron's hair, "I'm sorry for causing all this trouble." Severus knew Harry would be embarrassed by this, but he couldn't help being silently pleased that Harry didn't hang his head, "It's all right Harry you have done nothing wrong." As Harry, Severus, and Draco stood judge Tillman looked them over carefully, "Mr. Snape are you ready to continue or do you need some more time to collect yourself?" Harry had to bite his lip to keep from grinning at the furious expression on Mr. Andrews face the lawyer was obviously upset that Harry was making his client look bad. Harry turned to the judge and said, "I think I can keep going." Judge Tillman gave Poppy a questioning look and the nurse nodded obviously saying she agreed with Harry.

Judge Tillman nodded, "Very well back on the record Madame Pomfrey you may continue." Madame Pomfrey nodded as Marcia said, "Please continue." Poppy nodded, "After working basically through the night Albus and I managed to stabilize Harry's condition, but I was still concerned about his head wound. The injury could have caused Harry to suffer from mental problems or for him to loose his hearing or sight. When Harry awoke we discovered that his short term memory had been damaged, Harry often forgets where he is or what he's doing. Furthermore, Harry's eyesight was much worse than it had been before. Harry also suffered damage to his legs he had to use crutches for several months and is now up to the point where he can use a cane. It won't be long before Harry is once more able to walk without aid again I am happy to say."

Marcia nodded and pulled a folder off the desk, "Madame Pomfrey was Harry's condition documented?" Poppy nodded, "Yes we took several photos." Marcia handed her the folder, "Are these the photos taken?" Poppy looked through them and nodded as Harry went white, he really didn't want to see those again, Marcia turned to the judge, "Your honor may I have permission to present these photos to the jury?" judge Tillman banged her gabble, "So ordered." Marcia handed the photos over and as the jury looked through them they gasped in horror, several looked like they would faint outright, but fortunately Harry didn't see them." Once the photos were given back to Marcia she said, "No further questions."

Mr. Andrews stood, "Madame Pomfrey did Mr. Snape or Professor Snape tell you how Harry received these injuries?" Poppy sighed, "Not right away, it wasn't until after Harry began to recover that I was informed." Mr. Andrews pressed this, "I see so there were alligations of abuse until later on when Mr. Snape had chance to speak with his father and the headmaster?" Marcia stood, "Objection!" judge Tillman banged her gabble, "Overruled the witness may answer."

Madame Pomfrey shook her head, "Actually the Headmaster did not come and see Mr. Snape until after he had made charges against the Defendant." Mr. Andrews said, "But Professor Snape may have influenced his son correct?" Madame Pomfrey simply said, "While I know Severus means a great deal to Harry I don not think he could convince or influence Harry to do anything. After all you-know-who has never been able to do so."

Mr. Andrews didn't know what to say to this so he changed tactics, "Now Madame Pomfrey according to my records Mr. Snape formally known as Mr. Potter has been hospitalized at least once a year every year since he began school. Furthermore, he has suffered more injuries than any other student is this correct?"

Poppy nodded, "Yes it is." Mr. Andrews smirked, "Well considering his history of accidents is it not possible Mr. Snape received these injuries in some other manner?" Poppy wasn't even phased, "No it is not, Mr. Andrews if you had taken the time to read over those medical records properly you would have seen that all of those injuries resulted from Harry being attacked by someone (usually He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named) or something. Harry by nature is not accident prone and if he did sustain any injuries it was probably because he was attacked once again."

This time Harry couldn't help it he grinned broadly as Mr. Andrews tried to find a response to that finally he said, "well even if Mr. Snape was attacked it could have been someone other than my client could it not?" Poppy shook her head, "I suppose so, but it is unlikely the wards around Privet Drive are there to protect Harry from outside force. Therefore, if he was injured it was by someone in the house and even though Dudley Dursley is a large and violent young man (as his conviction shows) I do not think it is possible for Dudley or his mother to have caused so much physical damage to Harry and that leaves only one person who could have."

Mr. Andrews shook his head, "Well once more you can not say beyond a shadow of a doubt that my client caused ALL of the injuries Mr. Snape was suffering from when he was placed in your care can you?" Poppy said, "No I can not." Mr. Andrews stepped back, "Thank you, no further questions your honor."

Poppy stepped down and gave Harry's shoulder a reassuring squeeze before leaving the court; she had to get back to Hogwarts as soon as possible because the school couldn't get by without their head nurse. As she left Marcia stood, "Your honor I would like to call Professor Severus Snape to the stand."

Severus stood and took the stand after being sworn in Marcia began, "Please state your name and occupation for the court." Severus answered, "Professor Severus Nathaniel Snape Potions master of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Marcia asked, "Now Mr. Snape Harry Snape is your son is this correct?"

Severus nodded, "Yes he is." Marcia continued, "Would you please tell the court why your son was not living with you before this year." Severus sighed heavily, "Yes I was not aware Harry was my son until the end of last tears school term. Unbeknownst to most people Lily Evans and I were very good friends since before we began school when my father forced me to get the Dark Mark Lily was the one to suggest I go to Albus and offer to become a spy and I followed that advice. After graduating I became the potions master and head of Slytherin house I also married Lily Evans."

Many people gasped in shock to hear this judge banged her gabble, "Order." It took a few moments for things to quiet down once they did Marcia urged, "Please continue." Severus cleared his throat, "As I said Lily and I were married and things went well for a time, but one day I returned to our quarters and Lily was distraught she begged me to quit and run away with her someplace the dark lord would not find us. I kept asking her why she wanted me to do this, but she didn't give me and answer so I refused. That night Lily left me and less than a month later she married James Potter about eight months after that Harry was born."

Severus paused to give Harry an apologetic look before continuing, "I was furious not only had my wife left me she had married my school rival a man who I could not stand (despite the fact that we were so closely related) and had HIS child when Lily died to save Harry I blamed him for her death. I know that sounds strange, but the woman I loved was gone and I was so angry that I acted irrationally. Once Harry started school my opinions didn't change, but then at the end of last year I received a letter Lily had written before she died it explained everything. Lily had wanted me to quit spying because she was pregnant with my child and she was worried about the baby's safety. She left me to protect him and when Harry was born she used some of James' blood combined with a charm to change his appearances. The charm faded somewhat when Harry turned 16, but because Lily used James' blood and because we are related Harry will always retain some of his step-fathers appearance."

Marcia nodded, "I see and why didn't you claim guardianship of your son as soon as you became aware he who truly was?" Severus sighed heavily, "I was still working as a spy for Albus. No one else could give the information I was able to gather and I believed it was necessary to continue, but I could not do that if it became public knowledge that The-Boy-Who-Lived." Severus said this part with heavy sarcasm he hated the title as much as his son, "Was my child the dark lord would have killed both of us I thought I was protecting Harry by not revealing the truth to the world. I did give him a two way parchment so that he could communicate with me and made plans to become closer to each other when the next school term started."

Marcia nodded, "I see and what changed your mind to follow through with this plan?" Severus shook his head sadly, "On July 1st this past summer I attended a particularly brutal death eater meeting the Dark lord was furious with me for not having information regarding the prophecy broken in the department of Mysteries last year." Harry hung his head as memories of Sirius came rushing through him Draco pulled him into a one armed hung and Severus gave both young men a reassuring smiled before going on, "I returned home suffering badly from the Cruciatus curse and was planning on simply taking a heavy dose of potions and going to sleep. However, before I went to sleep I noticed Harry had left me a message at first I was going to wait until the next day to read it, but something told me not to. When I read the parchment there were only two words there 'help me.'"

Severus gave Vernon a look of disgust before he went on, "I flooed the headmaster who told me to go and retrieve Harry, but not before making me swear not to harm the Dursley's. I believe he suspected something bad had happened, but none of us could've known just how bad the situation was. When I arrived at Privet Drive I noticed that there were no photos of Harry anywhere in the house just of his cousin. Then when I reached the second floor I checked the rooms until I found a door covered in locks I used my wand to open it. I nearly vomited, Harry was covered in blood and bruises lying on a rickety cot, for a moment I thought he was dead."

Severus paused struggling to maintain his composure while Harry sat in his seat white faced and stiff as a board, "I checked Harry's pulse and was exceptionally relieved to find one despite the fact that it was very faint. Harry was burning up with a fever and I knew he was weak from blood lose I managed to get him to drink a vile of blood replenishing potion and then I carefully lifted him into my arms. Harry gasped at the pain as I stood once more, but he didn't wake up. I must admit I was sorely tempted to curse the Dursley's into the next century, but I was more concerned with my son. I took Harry to Hogwarts and started screaming for Poppy as soon as we passed the doors. Once Harry was situated in the wing Madame Pomfrey sent me for potions, I don't think I have ever been more terrified then I was when she said Harry was close to death. I repeatedly went back and forth between the hospital and my quarters to retrieve potions, but aside from that I never left Harry's side until he woke up several days later."

Marcia asked, "Did you see the defendant strike your son?" Severus said, "No" Marcia nodded, "No further questions." Mr. Andrews stood, "You say you were a death eater?" Severus nodded, "Yes." Mr. Andrews asked, "And despite your claim that you joined unwillingly you have still killed and tortured people in the name of You-Know-Who?"

Marcia stood, "Objection, Professor Snape is not on trial." Mr. Andrews responded, "Goes to character your honor." Judge Tillman looked pensive, "I'll allow it, but you're treading on thin ice Mr. Andrews." Mr. Andrews nodded as Severus answered, "yes I did" Mr. Andrews continued, "and even though you joined you-know-who's service 'unwillingly'" the way Mr. Andrews said that word left no question that he didn't believe it was true, "you still committed crimes why then aren't you in jail?" Severus sighed, "Albus knew the dark lord would return that he hadn't truly died that night and I would be needed to spy again I would not be bale to do so after spending 13 years in Azkaban."

Mr. Andrews did not look convinced, "So even though you are an admitted death eater you have still been allowed to gain custody of the one person you-know-who is most likely to want dead." Marcia stood, "Objection!" Mr. Andrews waved a hand, "Withdrawn. Now Professor by your own admission you and your son had a hostile relationship for his entire school career correct?" Severus nodded, "Yes." Mr. Andrews pushed, "And you expect us to believe that you have now put that all behind you and are a loving family as this court has all ready witnesses today?"

The last bit was said with heavy sarcasm, "objection." Judge Tillman answered, "Overruled, watch your tone Mr. Andrews." Severus took a deep breath, "Mr. Andrews I can not describe and truly hope that you never have to experience the sensation I felt the night I brought Harry to Hogwarts. Even though I knew Harry was my son a part of me still saw him and James' child and I truly believed he was an arrogant attention seeking brat." Harry winced at these words and Severus promised himself to apologize for them later, "However, when I saw him that night all those ideas left me completely. A scene like that is the type of thing that can change your perspective completely and when Poppy told me Harry might die every bit of hatred I had left for him vanished. My son was dying! The only thing that mattered was to get him well again and be the kind of parent he truly needed and deserved also, I realized that if I continued to mistreat Harry I would break a promise I made to myself years before when I first took the mark."

Mr. Andrews raise and eyebrow and said cautiously, "What promise?" Severus answered, "That if I ever had children of my own I would never treat them the way my father treated me. That I would love them and care for them as all children deserve to be cared for no matter what. I would not be the monster who raised me I would break the cycle of abuse that he had started even if it killed me to do so."

Harry smiled at his father and Mr. Andrews didn't know what to say so he simply answered, "I see, no further questions." Severus stepped down and pulled Harry into a hug as he sat, "I'm sorry Harry." Harry shook his head, "It's all right I forgave you for acting like a git a long time ago." Severus nodded he felt truly blessed to have received two things so precious that he didn't think he deserved them; to have a family, and to have been given forgiveness.

Marcia hated to interrupt, but they had to get through this the defense started tomorrow, "Your honor I would like to call Harry James Snape to the stand." Harry stood shakily and walked to the stand noticing that he wasn't putting nearly as much weight on his cane as usual once he was sworn in and sat down Marcia started, "Please state your name for the court."

Harry swallowed, "Harry James Snape." Marcia said, "How old were you the first time you uncle struck you?" Harry said, "I am not sure, but I think the first time was when I was four years old, aunt Petunia wanted me to cook breakfast for everyone, but I was so small I had to stand on a stool and it was really hard for me to hang onto the pans and everything because they were so heavy. I was trying to scramble some eggs, but when I went to grab the pan it burned and I dropped it. Vernon heard it and he came charging into the room shouting his head off. He was calling me a 'worthless freak' and saying how it was bad enough that they had to take me in, but now I was wasting perfectly good food. I tried to apologize and tell him it was an accident, but he wouldn't believe me. He backhanded me across the face and I fell off the stool onto the floor (another few inches to the right and I would've landed right on the pan) Vernon kicked me a few times, I was crying and he told to shut up or he'd really give me something to cry about. I was scared so I bit my lip to stop Vernon told me to clean up the mess and make breakfast or I'd regret it later. I eventually managed to make some really runny eggs, burnt toast, and fairly limp bacon none of it tasted pretty good and naturally I wasn't allowed to eat any of it until they all left. Vernon wasn't exactly happy, but since he had to go to work he didn't hit me again thank goodness."

The jury gasped in shock while Marcia said, "You said you weren't allowed to eat the food you prepared?" Harry nodded, ""Yes the Dursley's never fed me properly, they used food to control my behavior every time I did something wrong or used magic I was locked in my cupboard without food. I think the longest was a month which was after that time I'd let the python out at the zoo. I'd sneak out at night and take food that I knew they wouldn't miss. It was usually Vernon who would throw me into the cupboard."

Marcia raised an eyebrow, "Cupboard." Harry answered, "Yes my cupboard." Marcia encouraged him, "Please tell us what that means." Harry took a deep breath, "My bedroom until I was 11 was a small storage cupboard under the stairs it was about four feet wide and five of six feet tall at the highest point. I slept on an extra mattress that Dudley had a really bad accident on as a baby aunt Petunia cleaned it, but the stain never completely went away. When I started getting my letters from Hogwarts they were addressed to, 'the cupboard under the stairs.' Vernon and Petunia were worried that someone was spying on them and they would be reported to the authorities so they moved me into the smallest bedroom upstairs it was were Dudley kept his junk broken toys and things he didn't want his 'second bedroom.' That's where I lived until my Dad came to get me."

Marcia nodded, "I see Harry and was the incident when you were four the only time you were asked to do chores you couldn't have completed?" Mr. Andrews stood, "Objection, there is no way to know what Mr. Snape could or could not complete." Marcia retorted, "If Mr. Snape answers and honestly says he couldn't do those chores because of his size, or age, or some other similar factor it will prove that." Judge Tillman nodded, "overruled the witness may answer." Harry said, "Yes, I was always expected to do work around the house; dishes, laundry, garbage, dusting, cooking, picking up after everyone else, you name it, it was my responsibility. I burned myself a lot when I was younger either cooking or ironing clothes."

Marcia nodded, "Your honor I would like permission for Harry to show the scars he received in the Dursley household." Judge Tillman banged her gabble, "So ordered." Harry stepped down and walked over to the jury box he saw his Dad give him a concerned look so he smiled reassuringly as he unbuttoned the sleeves of his jacket and long sleeved shirt underneath than pulled them back. The jury gasped as Harry showed the numerous small scars on his wrist, hands, and fingers. Then he carefully took of his jacket and turned around lifting up the back of his shirt the jury seemed to all gasp at once. Harry had numerous old scars from previous beatings and even a few from this summer that Madame Pomfrey hadn't been able to fully remove. Harry turned carefully and showed them his chest it wasn't as bad as his back, but it was still pretty nasty.

Harry put his clothes back on and blushed as he went back to the witness stand Marcia said, "Harry will you please tell us more about life at the Dursley household." Harry nodded, "everything that went wrong in my relatives life was instantly my fault, I remember once when I was eight Dudley flunked a spelling test that I aced and Vernon was furious he beat me with his belt saying that it was my 'Freakishness' that caused it. After that I tried to do just as bad as Dudley, but the teachers knew I was smart and they talked to Vernon and Petunia about that so I got in trouble again. I could never do anything right."

Marcia asked, "And was that the first time Vernon hit you with a belt?" Harry answered, "Yes it was, he started doing it a lot after that. The belt was the worse it got as far as Vernon using things to hit me (well unless you count all those times he threw me against or into a wall)." The court room was full of horrified chatter at this and it took judge Tillman a few minutes to quiet things down before Harry could continue, "Vernon never stopped using his hands and feet to kick or punch me. After I started at Hogwarts it got worse because I wasn't there as much. Vernon was furious that I wasn't around to do all my chores and such so he'd hit me more often, he said it was to remind me of my place. He and Petunia told all the neighbors I attended St. Brutus' secure center for incurably criminal boys rather than tell anyone I was a wizard."

Marcia nodded as Harry continued all though now his voice had begun to shake, "the summer before second year was nasty. The same day I made Dudley think I was going to set a bush on fire Dobby the house elf showed up and knocked over a pudding Petunia had made for this fancy dinner and the ministry thought I'd done it. When the letter arrived it scared Vernon's guest and he made me read it out loud. I hadn't told them I couldn't do magic outside of school so he hadn't hit me a lot so far, but once that letter came it was a disaster. Vernon took off his belt and really laid into me. I don't know how long, but I passed out and when I woke up I was locked in my room Vernon put bars on the window and a cat flap on the door to feed me from. I had a few supplies stashed under the floor boards for emergencies and so I cleaned and dressed the injuries as best I could. I was only fed once or twice a day after that and only a very small amount which I split with my owl Hedwig so she wouldn't starve, I was let out to use the bathroom and that was it. Ron and his brothers Fred and George eventually came to break me out; by the time they did I was very thin from not eating properly. The Dursley's tried to stop me from leaving, but fortunately it didn't work and equally fortunately my injuries had healed."

Marcia asked, "And was this incident with the belt the only time Vernon hit you that summer?" Harry snorted and answered in a choked voice, "No, not even close he beat me a lot that summer; he just used his fists instead." Marcia raised an eyebrow, "but none of these injuries were visible by the time the Weasley's retrieved you?" Harry swallowed, "Not exactly, you see sometimes I would use my magic to heal my injuries." Marcia asked, "Wandlessly?" Her voice sounded shocked and she wanted the jury to hear it for a child to become so injured that they delved into their magic to cure it was very rare.

Harry answered, "Yes other times I would 'hide' them Ever since I was a kid Vernon would hit me and it would leave bruises. Usually he was careful not to hit were anyone would see, but sometimes when he was really angry (or drunk, or worse both at once) he'd leave marks on my face and such. Then the next day he'd say if I knew what was good for me I wouldn't tell anyone, but I was afraid people would ask and I wouldn't know what to say so I'd wish and wish for the marks to go away and they would. I didn't know I was doing magic and I would still feel sore, but it didn't show anywhere. Than when I came to school we learned glamour spells in first year and I would cast them on myself in the bathroom on the train every year. I didn't want anyone to know."

Marcia asked kindly, "why not?" Harry answered, "There were several reasons one was that I thought I deserved to be punished, I didn't realize what Vernon was doing to me was wrong until I started muggle school before that I thought it was normal for those kinds of things to happen. Then one day in my first year of muggle primary school a police officer came to talk to us about child abuse and I realized that's what Vernon had been doing to me."

Most of the jury looked truly sick right now, but Harry didn't notice he kept going he knew if he stopped he wouldn't be able to get through this, "the other reason was I am The-Boy-Who-Lived everyone expected me to be this great hero, you know? I defeated Voldemort when I was only an infant (never mind the fact that it was actually Mum giving up her life for me that stopped him and I couldn't even remember it). Every year Voldemort or one of his goons got into school and I would have to stop it. How could the savior of the wizarding world admit to being beaten by his MUGGLE uncle? I was afraid people would think less of me if they knew. Then there was the fact that I had nowhere else to go Dumbledore told me that my mothers sacrifice was the what saved me and the only way I could be safe was if I stayed with her blood relatives and Petunia is my mothers only living blood relative besides me. I knew it wouldn't be safe for me to stay elsewhere so I didn't tell anyone."

Many of the people of the court looked truly upset as Marcia asked, "What about after your second year of school did things improve?" Harry actually snorted, "Oh no it got a lot worse summer after second year was horrible, Vernon was furious I had left and he made sure I knew it. He beat me at least twice a week that summer and to top it all off his sister Marge came to visit. Marge's favorite past-time is bad-mouthing me and Mum and James and comparing me to Dudley saying how great he is and how nasty I am. One night on the end of her visit she was saying how it was my mother's fault I'm such a screw up because she had to have been one to and I just couldn't take it anymore I blew her up like a balloon and then I left. The next summer was a lot better I told the Dursley's my godfather was a convicted murderer who escaped from wizarding prison (I just neglected to mention that he was innocent). Vernon hardly hit me at all after that and when he did it was only a slap or a smack upside the head, nothing I couldn't handle it was great." Harry noticed that several people looked truly disgusted to hear Harry say this and the reporters in the room were writing like down his every word as if there was no tomorrow Harry shuddered at the idea of what the next days headlines would be.

Harry voice cracked slightly as he continued, "Then my Godfather Sirius died and the ministry wrote the Dursley's and told them, and to make matters worse Moody threatened them in the train station. Vernon was not happy with me I had my usual two tons of chores to do last summer. I wasn't given as much to eat as the others (although I did have enough to fill me up) so it wasn't that bad. My Dad gave me an enchanted parchment to communicate with him over the summer, but it had been so long since the abuse had been severe that I didn't tell him. Also, I thought Moody's threat would keep me safe, which it might have if Vernon hadn't lost his job. He said it was my fault and that I cursed him he grabbed me by the neck than hauled me up stairs he started beating me, I tried to fight back, but it only made it worse. Vernon hit me with his belt again and again, it felt like hours when he left my head was spinning and I was so sore I could barely move, I managed to write a note to Dad and then I passed out cold the next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital wing with Dad sitting next to me."

Marcia shook her head in disgust and said, "No further questions." Mr. Andrews stood and Harry braced himself this was going to be messy, "now Mr. Snape you say you never told your relatives that you weren't allowed to use magic outside of school after your first year?"

Harry nodded, "Yes." Mr. Andrews paced closer to him, "And according to the transcripts from your cousins trial you would repeatedly mutter nonsense to frighten them by making them think you were using magic correct?" Harry sighed, "Yes." Mr. Andrews asked, "So after your relatives had learned that you had lied to them, and believed that you used magic to ruin and important dinner is it no real surprise that they were angry and upset with you is it?" Marcia said, "Objection!" Judge Tillman shook banged her gabble, "Over ruled." Harry rolled his eyes, "I don't blame them for being angry, but I don't think my behavior deserved my uncle beating me the way he did."

Mr. Andrews scowled and went on, "You claim that my client was the one who caused the majority of the scars you have correct?" Harry said, "Yes." Mr. Andrews continued, "But your cousin has been convicted of assaulting you on numerous occasions how do we know he didn't cause those scars." Harry sighed he didn't want to defend Dudley, but the truth was, "Dudley never hit me hard enough to leave scars." Mr. Andrews shrugged, "So you say, but how do we know that is true?" Harry blinked, "I haven't lied so far why would I start now?" Severus gave Harry a proud smile and Marcia nodded her approval.

Mr. Andrews pressed again, "Mr. Snape you said you have been doing wandless magic to hide or alter your appearance since you were a child?" Harry wasn't really sure where this was going, but he answered, "Yes." Mr. Andrews turned to the jury looking confused, "Well how do we know you aren't doing the same thing now?" Harry shook his head, "I can prove it, your honor may I have permission to remove my shirt once more?"

Mr. Andrews shouted, "Objection!" Judge Tillman shook her head, "Over ruled you opened the door Mr. Andrews." Harry stepped down from the box once more and removed his shirt yet again than he turned to Marcia, "Ms. Tinsdale would you cast a finite please so the jury knows I'm not hiding anything?" Marcia nodded, "You honor?" Judge Tillman allowed it Marcia stood, "Finite incantatum glamorum." Harry felt the tingle of magic wash over him and Basil, Methos, and Falcor hissed in his ear, but his appearance remained unchanged.

Harry redressed and sat back down Mr. Andrews looked angry, but this display didn't phase him a much as Marcia hoped it would, "Very nice Mr. Snape, but how do we know for sure my client was the one who caused most of these scars. The head nurse of Hogwarts testified that you have been hospitalized every year because you were attacked by some magical creature, or you-know-who or other such things. How can we be sure your scars weren't caused by those incidences?"

Harry answered, "Because Madame Pomfrey documented all of those things and none of the injuries I received at school were bad enough to cause these kinds of scars." Mr. Andrews spluttered, "no one else ever saw your Mr. Dursley beat you correct." Harry nodded, "Yes no one saw." Mr. Andrews turned to the jury, "Then once more we have no evidence but your words that he was the one to cause these scars do we?" Harry swallowed, "no you don't."

Mr. Andrews nodded in a satisfied way, "And you have freely admitted that you dislike my client and want no further contact with him correct?" Harry swallowed, "Yes." Mr. Andrews pressed, "Including lying or exaggerating his treatment to see him punished?" Harry flushed, "I may not like my uncle, but I wouldn't lie to see him punished. As much as I dislike Vernon I would not lie when I know the consequences of this trial are that he could be kissed by a dementor." Mr. Andrews raised an eyebrow, "well once more, we only have your word on that don't we Mr. Snape?" Before Harry could answer Mr. Andrews said, "No further questions."

Harry stepped down and went back to the table Marcia stood, "Your honor the prosecution has no further witnesses." Judge Tillman banged he gabble once more, "Very well court is excused for the day we will begin with the defense tomorrow." Judge Tillman stood and left while Harry let out a deep breath he was really tired Severus bent down and whispered, "I am so very proud of you Harry." Harry grinned as they stood and apparated to Hogwarts as soon as they arrived Harry headed to his room and fell asleep feeling too tired to even move another foot and he had at least another long hard day ahead of him.

A/n all right that's all for now I didn't mean for the last few chaps to end with Harry falling asleep, but I didn't mean for it. Next chap more from Voldemort and some big surprises with Harry please review.


	20. Awakening

Awakening

_Timeline so you guys know when things are happening_

Harry awoke early the next morning and couldn't help feeling a sense of relief that today was the last day of the trial. Harry went into the bathroom and dressed when he came into the kitchen there was a tense silence in the air Severus placed a plate of fried eggs and bacon on the table as Harry gave Grace her food and water as Harry sat down to eat he decided to ask his Dad something he'd been wondering about for a while, "Dad why hasn't Marcia asked for Veritesserum or pensieve memories to be used in the trial?"

Severus smirked and said, "Well she hasn't asked for veritesserum because it wouldn't do any good, you have to remember Harry, Vernon is a muggle and potions don't always work on muggles the way they work on wizard in fact potions almost never work on muggles correctly it's too dangerous. You can't use the potion because it would interact badly with your memory condition; veritesserum is a very powerful potion that influences parts of your mind to prevent lying. For someone who has suffered severe head injury like you Harry it could make the problem worse or even cause complete amnesia. Veritesserum wouldn't work on Poppy, Albus, or I because Poppy and I have been using and experimenting with the potion for years and as such are immuned to its effects and Albus is far too powerful a wizard for truth potion to work properly on him it would have to be very strong and even then there's no garauntee."

Harry nodded as he ate then asked, "But what about pensieve memories?" Severus gave him a large grin, "Marcia is waiting for Vernon to testify before requesting it just like with Petunia that way when the memories are shown Vernon will not only have backed himself into one Hell of a corner, but Marcia will also have proof of him lying under oath just like Petunia which will add more credence to your testimony." Harry grinned, "Wow, Marcia must have been a Slytherin when she was in school." Severus snorted, "Not only that, but she was also the head girl." Harry raised an eyebrow, "You new her when she was a student?" Severus shrugged, "Not really I graduated before she started, and hadn't begun to teach when she left. However, I did look into her educational and legal background before I hired her for you; I wanted to make sure you had the best I could provide you with."

Harry blinked a few times he had never had anyone do that for him before, Harry stood and walked around the table to give his dad a hug, "Thank you no one's ever gone to this much trouble for me before." Severus returned the hug than pushed Harry back so he could look into his son's eyes, "Harry it is not trouble you are my son and I would do anything to help you as I would to Draco or any other child under my care including the Slytherin students. Harry you are not trouble and doing things for you and making sure you have the best assets you can to live a happy healthy life are not a burden to me or anyone else. Harry you have the right to ask for things and to expect to be treated decently by everyone without having to give them something in return."

Harry nodded and felt a few tears slide down his cheek, times like this made him realize how truly grateful he was to finally have a parent in his life. Severus sat with Harry for a few more moments until Draco came in and sat down for his breakfast, "What's going on?" Harry snickered at the sleepy/scratchy sound of Draco's voice, "Nothing we're just talking about the trial today you might want to drink some water." Draco stuck his tongue out and took a sip as Severus raised an eyebrow at his godson. Severus wanted to shout with happiness at the continuing signs that Draco was leaving behind the need to be 'Lucius Malfoy's son' and was finally becoming his own person. The Draco Severus had known last year would never have done something so childish as to stick out his tongue (well maybe to a house-elf, but never in front of anyone).

They ate breakfast quickly and as they stood Severus said, "Harry, Draco the headmaster has asked me to have you both began attending breakfast in the great hall again once the trial is over, we can all still eat together on the weekends and occasionally during the school year, but not every day apparently several of the Slytherin's have been making accusations of favoritism and the last thing the school needs is more problems with the school governors."

Harry and Draco both scowled at this they didn't like having the ministry tell_ them_ how to live _their lives_ Harry especially hated the idea that everything in his life seemed to be controlled by someone else and politics was one of the strongest factors. Harry knew fairly well that part of the reason he'd been forced to compete in the tri-wizard tournament was because Fudge thought Harry would do well and that in turn would reflect well on the ministry. Harry also knew that part of the reason that hag Umbridge hadn't been formally punished for her treatment of Harry and the other students was because the ministry didn't want to see any more incompetent than it all ready had at the end of last year.

Finally Draco said, "Uncle Sev, I don't think either of us likes this, but we'll do it because we know the ministry will raise a fuss and that will reflect badly on you." Harry nodded glumly he was going to miss doing this every morning it gave Harry a stronger sense of family and belonging to just be able to eat a quiet dinner with his family in their private quarters. Harry straightened his tie and followed his Dad and Draco to the floo. However, what none of them knew was that at that precise moment a small rat wit ha silver paw was crawling into Hogsmead and waiting for orders to arrive.

Harry, Draco, and Severus arrived early at court today and took a separate entrance so they wouldn't be mobbed by reporters again. Harry sat down at the table with a sigh of relief and grinned as he saw Christian sitting behind him, after what happened last time Harry had asked the therapist to come to the trial in case he had a similar reaction today. Harry shuddered as the Dursley's entered the court room and also felt a strange tingling in the back of his mind as though something else where going to happen that day and whatever it was it was starting right now.

Judge Tillman arrived and called for order, "Mr. Andrews please call your first witness." Mr. Andrews stood, "I call Dudley Dursley to the stand." Dudley stood and waddled up to the stand after being sworn in Mr. Andrews began, "Please stat your name for the court." Dudley shifted slightly and Harry couldn't help wondering if the bench would be able to hold his weight finally Dudley answered, "Dudley Jonathan Dursley." Mr. Andrews walked towards the stand, "Now Dudley your cousin has made some disturbing claims today and we need to clarify some of them." Dudley looked completely confused, but he nodded Mr. Andrews paced the floor as he asked, "Dudley would you please describe to us what living with Mr. Snape was like."

Dudley swallowed and said, "Well Harry never liked living with me and my parents he was always complaining about something or another and he always made it clear that he didn't want to live with us." Mr. Andrews raised an eyebrow, "In what way?" Dudley sighed as though it were difficult to discuss and Harry made a face (which fortunately no one saw), "Well Harry would use magic when he was unhappy with us, like on his 12th birthday all I did was ask him why he hadn't gotten any letters from his friends and Harry threatened to set the bushes on fire. Or that time when we were both 13 and Aunt Marge came to visit she been saying some things and Harry blew her up like a balloon, then there was that time on my eleventh birthday when we went to the zoo and Harry let the snake out of the cage just because my friend and I wanted to look at it. There were a lot of times Harry would use magic and it was usually when he was upset and that was always when something about us or the house was bothering him."

Mr. Andrews nodded, "I see and did any of these magical incidences occur when your father was with Harry?" Dudley nodded vigorously, "Oh Harry would use his magic to make Dad do badly at work or to break things around the house. Sometimes he'd even use magic to avoid punishment." Mr. Andrews asked, "Avoid punishment?"

Dudley nodded once more causing his numerous chins to wiggle, "Oh yeah once Dad was mad at Harry for not getting his chores done and was going to give him a spanking, but Harry used his magic to throw Dad against the wall! There was this huge hole left behind that Mom and Dad had to pay to fix." Harry rolled his eyes that had happened once when he was eight Harry was trying to avoid being beaten for the third time in four days! Harry hadn't mentioned it before because it had simply slipped his memory and he'd still ended up getting beaten in the end so he while he had technically 'avoided' the punishment he hadn't gotten out of it.

Mr. Andrews asked, "So your father spanked your cousin?" Dudley answered, "Yes." Mr. Andrews pushed, "Did you ever see your father hit your cousin in any other way?" Dudley shook his head violently, "Oh no never." Mr. Andrews continued, "So you're saying that your cousin used his powers to torment your family?" Dudley took a drink of water, "Yes all the time, especially after he turned 13." Mr. Andrews quirked an eyebrow, "Why especially after 13?"

Harry hissed as his scar burned Severus noticed and bent down, "What's wrong?" Harry whispered back, "it's my scar Voldemort's up to something and it's bad, but I don't know what." Severus nodded, "I see well at least we know your occulmency shields are holding." Severus waved Christian over and whispered something to him Christian nodded and left, because he wasn't testifying he didn't have to stay. Harry turned his attention back to his cousin.

Christian headed to a floo and called Dumbledore, the headmaster said there had been some kind of disturbance, but nothing he and the order could not handle. Christian sighed in relief as he headed back to court, because the judge had closed it he couldn't enter until they took a break, but it would be good to tell Harry everything was in hand the last thing Harry needed was more to worry about.

Dudley sighed as though he didn't want to talk about it, but Harry could see the gleam in his eyes, "Well that year after school ended Harry told my parents about his Godfather. He said his Godfather was named Cyrus or something like that and that this man was a convicted murderer who's broken out of wizarding prison and like to be sure Harry was happy. So if something happened that Harry didn't like of mom and Dad asked him to do something he didn't want to Harry would threaten to write to his Godfather and say he was unhappy. Mom and Dad were really scared of this guy and so they'd cave in and give Harry his way."

Harry flushed somewhat when Dudley finished, he had done that, but not the way Dudley made it sound. Harry couldn't help being surprised Dudley remembered so much about Sirius the only thing Dudley had gotten wrong was the pronunciation of Sirius' name. Harry felt a strange tingle go through him, but before he could figure out what it was Mr. Andrews spoke again and he seemed surprised, "Your cousin never told you that his Godfather was actually an innocent man and no real threat to you or your parents?"

Dudley said, "No, Harry didn't even tell us when his Godfather died, Dad only found out because that Minister guy sent us a letter." Mr. Andrews asked, "I see so your cousin had a tendency to lie to your family, or at least fail to give all the information?" Dudley grinned, "Oh yes, that wasn't the only time Harry lied to us, he never told Mum and Dad he couldn't do magic outside of school after his first year they only found out because he knocked over that pudding and we were sent that letter." Mr. Andrews turned to the jury, "So Mr. Snape didn't even tell the truth to members of his own family how then can we be certain his testimony had any truth to it at all either?"

Marcia stood, "Objection." Judge Tillman banged her gavel, "Over ruled." Mr. Andrews said, "No further questions." He sat and Marcia stood, "Mr. Dursley you said your father never did any worse than spanking your cousin correct?" Dudley nodded, "Yes." Marcia pulled out the folder with Harry's pictures inside, "Then how do you explain these injuries?" Dudley spluttered, "Uh, I don't know maybe Harry got into a fight or something." Marcia raised an eyebrow, "A fight in which his supposed 'attacker' took off their belt and repeatedly hit him with it?"

Dudley flushed, "Well, I don't know." Marcia pushed, "Mr. Dursley some of these injuries had partially healed over and the scars on your cousins back are years old are you saying that they all came from various fights?" Dudley stammered, "I, uh well maybe." Marcia nodded, "So because you have been convicted of assault on your cousin it would be reasonable to assume you are responsible for most of these injuries?"

Dudley shouted, "I didn't do that! I might have punched Harry, but I never did anything like that!" Marcia asked, "And you have no idea who did?" when Dudley answered it was fairly obvious that he was lying, "No." Marcia nodded, "I see Mr. Dursley if your cousin didn't receive these injuries while in your house how did he get into his room without anyone noticing?" Dudley looked well and truly lost, "I don't understand." Marcia read the medical file, "According to this when Mr. Snape was brought to the Hogwarts infirmary he was nearly dead, he had received several blows to the head and his legs were badly damaged. Mr. Snape was unable to walk without the aid of crutches for over a month, so if he was outside the house when he was injured how did he get back inside and up the stairs into his room where Professor Snape found him without anyone noticing?" Dudley stammered, "Ah, well I don't know maybe it was adrenaline or something. Fights can get your blood pumping and adrenaline can allow people to do things they usually can't."

Marcia, pushed, "but why didn't you or anyone else in your family notice my clients wounds? Even if he was able to get up stairs by himself, which is unlikely even with your 'adrenaline theory' it would have been very difficult. Mr. Snape would have been bleeding and making noises of pain why wouldn't anyone notice that?" Dudley flushed, "Well maybe no one was home, and then when we got back Harry would have all ready been in his room and we would have thought he was sleeping, or doing his homework or something so we wouldn't have bothered him. As far as blood stains there weren't any, maybe Harry balled up his shirt to soak up the blood or something, Harry said sometimes he used mmmmmmagic to make himself look better maybe he used it to keep blood from falling all over the rug."

Dudley's face had gone whit as he stuttered out the word magic, Harry was rather surprised his cousin was able to say it in the first place. Dudley took a drink and continued, "If Harry's door had been closed Mum and Dad wouldn't have gone in there because it would get Harry mad and then there'd be this big fight and Mum and Dad wouldn't have wanted that. Like I said before Harry didn't want to spend time with us if it wasn't absolutely necessary, and after a while Mum and Dad just gave up and let him have his way. They just left Harry alone because it's what he wanted."

Marcia raised an eyebrow looking thoroughly unconvinced, "you say your father is innocent can you prove it?" Dudley looked surprised, "I don't know how I could." Marcia raised an eyebrow, "But if there was a way you could tell use or show us what REALLY happened with absolute certainty would you?" Dudley looked confused, "If it will help my father I'll do whatever I have to." Marcia grinned slightly, "No further questions, I would like to reserve the right to recall this witness." Judge Tillman nodded, "So ordered." Dudley stood walked back the gallery still looking confused. Once he was seated Petunia stood and walked to the stand.

Hpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpss

_As Dudley is taking the stand._

Hogwarts:

Myridia stood in front of the great hall waiting for her brother and sisters finally Lexi's familiar voice came from behind her, "Hey!" Myridia turned and grinned as she saw Lexi walking towards her with Ginny by his side, "Hello how are you guys doing?" Lexi shrugged, "O.k., you don't look all that great." Myridia sighed as Drue and Lucretia came down the stairs, "I want to be with Harry, but I know I can't just sitting here waiting is driving me nuts especially when everyone else is going into Hogsmead today."

Drue and Lucretia had heard the last of Myridia's statement, "Well we promised the headmaster we wouldn't go it's too much of a danger." Myridia nodded, "I know I'm just getting antsy." Drue laughed, "Well just because we can't go to Hogsmead it doesn't mean we have to stay in the castle 24/7. Let's go outside have a snowball fight or something."

Lucretia grinned, "Yeah that sounds fun."Myridia gave a small smile, "Sounds good." They turned and walked towards the doors, but as they reached them a group of Hufflepuff students walked past them two boys and a girl Lexi looked at them, "Excuse me, who are you?" The girls jerked and a series of gobstones fell out of her bag, "oh no." Without even thinking Myridia bent down, "Here let us help you." Lucretia and Drue bent down to, but Lexi reached out to grab their hands, "Don't!" But it was too late their hands had curled around the stones and because Lexi had come in contact with them as well. As soon as their hands touched it they all felt the familiar tugging behind their navel that signaled a portkey being activated. As soon as they disappeared Ginny ran into the great hall to tell the professors what had happened.

_Christian floo's Dumbledore_

Lexi, Myridia, Drue, and Lucretia landed in a heap on a pile of freezing snow they all shuddered as it made its way into their shoes and gloves. Drue shook her head and looked around; there was a building in front of her which read, 'the three broomsticks.' Drue raised an eyebrow, "we're in Hogsmead why would they send us here and not somewhere else?" Lucretia's voice rang out, "Who cares now get up before we're all crushed to death." Drue sneered flashing her fangs and stood, then helped Myridia to her feet as Lexi grabbed Lucretia's arm and allowed her to stand as well. Myridia looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary, but she still said, "I don't know why someone brought us here, but it was for a reason let's get back to the school and tell the headmaster something bad is coming and it will be here soon." The others nodded, the one similarity with all magical creatures was that they could sense the world around them and were aware of problems before they started.

The four of them turned and began to run towards the castle, but before they got past Zonko's **BOOM**!!! A huge explosion rocked the villages throwing the Kensington's forward, students and villagers were screaming and running for cover while others searched for the origin and tried to help others. Myridia and her siblings were thrown forward by the explosion and landed hard on the ground receiving a few scarps and bruises, but thankfully nothing serious. Then Myridia and Lexi (who had the keenest hearing) both heard a series of hexes being shouted when they turned they saw a group of death eaters charging into the village.

Myridia and the others stood and faced the group Drue shouted, "Form up!" The four of them had been training in battle since they were young their aunt had always known people would come after the children and had made certain they could defend themselves if necessary. They all stood back to back facing all four directions at once these were moves they'd known and practiced their entire lives and were able to use easily. They clasped hands and together shouted, "Shieldious preventus!" The death eaters moved forward, but before they got more than 5 feet they were thrown back, a force field prevented them from attacking more. Lucretia shouted to the students, "Get back to the castle, older students you will be needed to defend and protect the younger ones!" Many students and children of villagers began to move towards the castle. However, a second group of death eaters appeared with Voldemort himself leading them.

Lexi shouted, "Again!" And together they shouted, "Shieldious preventus!" Voldemort didn't try to force his way past the barrier instead he shook his head and shouted, "You should no better than to do this, I will push my way past." Myridia shook her head, "You can't do that Elvin magic will block you." Voldemort laughed, "It won't work if you were acknowledged things would be different, but because you are not you have not come into your full powers and never will until you have been acknowledged. It will take time, but we will push through the four of you together are strong, but not strong enough to stop me. I will break through, I will capture you and use you to call your people to me and serve me one way or another."

All four of them laughed Drue and Lexi spoke first, "if you're going to deal with demons you should no that no one forces them to do anything they don't want to and if you try to you will make them your enemy forever." Voldemort shouted, "many of them all ready serve me willingly it will not take much to convince the others. Come here Drusilla, Lexidius join your people." They both growled angrily showing their fangs "Make us!" Myridia was next, "And I may be able to call the elves, but as you said I am not acknowledged and can't order them to fight. They wouldn't come without weapons and a large force of soldier you would stand no chance."

Voldemort shook his head, "If I can capture the king and queen or one of their children I can force the elves to serve me, and if I do get them I can force your father to acknowledge you. Imagine Myridia, Lexidius having your full power, being recognized as true members of the Elvin royal family, never feeling like outsiders again." Myridia and Lexi both shook their heads violently, "We want our father to acknowledge us because he CHOOSES to do so not because a monster like you forces his hand."

Lucretia was the last to speak, "The veela's will not join you either, too many of them have died by your hand and the hands of your men, my own father was killed by a death eater I will never aid you." Voldemort laughed harshly it was a cold bitter sound that sent chills down the spines of all those who heard it, "My men may have killed your father, but I can give you something great, join me and I can give you power and position, a way to make sure that what drove you to Hogwarts in the first place will never happen again."

Lucretia's naturally pale skin went even whiter, "No we will not yield to you." Together the four of them shouted, "Not now not ever!" Voldemort stepped back his eyes flashing, "Very well then. Bring the wall down!" The death eaters began to shout spells at the barrier to bring it down when the spells hit it became clear that Voldemort had not been lying they could not hold against him for too long. Myridia looked around and saw Neville Longbottom and several other Gryffindors standing near by with their wands drawn she knew they would stay no matter what she said, but maybe they could help to get others out. Myridia shouted, "Neville! Neville come here!" Neville ran over with Dean and Seamus close at his heals they all slipped a little on the icy ground, but they made it over without being hurt once he arrived Myridia saw that he was bleeding from a wound on his forehead, "You're hurt." Neville shrugged, "I'll be all right what do you need?"

Myridia said, "Harry told me about a tunnel it's in the cellar of Honeydukes I want you to get as many of the younger students and children into it and into the castle they can alert the headmaster and professors to come and help us!" Myridia described how to find the tunnel, Neville and the others nodded they ran to the people in the streets and began herding them into Honeydukes many other citizens had all ready ran into buildings and used the floo to leave the village as the Neville, Seamus, and Dean began to move people Voldemort shouted, "Trying to sneak them out through the tunnels? When I break the shield I will go after them!" Neville yelled, "Not if we collapse it!" Voldemort shook his head at Neville as though he meant nothing to him and he had no real concerns, but Neville continued ignoring him.

Voldemort shouted, "It's not only me and my loyal death eaters you will have to deal with, but my other allies as well. Voldemort shouted something in parseltongue and suddenly a group of demons and several dementors appeared next to him and began to attack as well. The Myridia squeezed Lexi and Drue's hands as she felt the barrier shake. Their spell would protect them from the dementors, but they couldn't hold off against this much force for very long. As Voldemort continued to throw spells Dumbledore used a charm to find where the portkey had taken his students and began ordering professors to floo into the Hogshead.

_Dudley's testimony ends_

Hpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpss

Court:

Petunia shook slightly as she was sworn in and sat at the witness stand Mr. Andrews walked towards her and said, "Mrs. Dursley your nephew has claimed that your husband has abused him for years is this true?" Petunia shook her head, "No, it isn't." Mr. Andrews raised an eyebrow, "Well than why has he said Mr. Dursley harmed him?" Petunia sighed sadly, "Because he hates Vernon and wishes to see him punished even if Vernon does not deserve it."

Mr. Andrews raised an eyebrow, "hates him what for?" Harry felt a shiver go through him something was wrong something was very wrong and for a second Harry could swear he heard people screaming. Harry looked around, but he didn't see anything he shook his head figuring this was another memory lapse and concentrated on Petunia once more, "Harry never liked living with us, we took him in and raised him the best we could. Harry had to fight to keep from snorting at this as his aunt continued, "But nothing was ever good enough for him. From the time he became aware of his powers he was troublesome. Harry was always causing things to happen he would torment Dudley and damage the house by breaking things or causing doors to go flying off the hinges. Harry used his magic the most around Vernon, for some reason Harry truly hated Vernon and his magic tended to react badly whenever he was around."

Mr. Andrews nodded, "And your husband never did anything to provoke Harry in any way?" Petunia shook her head violently, "Oh no never, Vernon always did his best to treat Harry like another son, but it was never enough. Harry did not want to live with us and he made that clear as often as possible." Mr. Andrews turned to the jury, "Why wouldn't he want to live with you and why would he go to such lengths to punish your husband now that he is in his father's custody?" Petunia bit her lip, "Harry resented us, I think the main reason was that he wanted to be with his parents and no matter what we did we weren't his parents."

Petunia sounded sad as though she was disappointed at Harry's attitude and wanted to change things, but couldn't, "As far as why he would want to punish Vernon, well as I said Harry didn't like Vernon and he wants to see him suffer. Even though he doesn't live with us anymore Harry still resents us." Harry had to mentally admit to himself that this was true, but not in the way Petunia implied. Mr. Andrews continued, "Now the prosecution has given us several photos of injuries Mr. Snape claims your husband caused, if your husband never struck Mr. Snape how did he receive these injuries?"

Petunia hung her head sadly, "Well as you know Harry and Dudley got into many fights, but it was usually Harry who provoked him." Marcia stood, "Objection! Your honor Dudley Dursley has all ready been convicted of assault against my client it's a little late for his mother to be giving an alternate defense!" Mr. Andrews stepped forward, "with all due respect your honor Mrs. Dursley can tell us HER perceptions of Mr. Snape's actions just because Dudley Dursley was convicted that does not mean he is definitely guilty." Judge Tillman considered the statements for a moment, "Objection over ruled, but I'm warning you now Mrs. Dursley don't push this too far."

Petunia nodded and continued, "As I said Harry was always provoking Dudley and they would get into fight so many of these injuries could have been cause by that. As for the others, well Harry has always had a temper and it's possible he got into other fights and got hurt. Or maybe he got them at school from what I've heard Harry's got into a lot of dangerous incidences at school some of them may have left scars, but I never saw Vernon hit Harry in a way that would leave these kind of injuries he only ever spanked Harry.." Mr. Andrews shook his head, "And he didn't tell you about any of his adventures at school or what could have resulted from them?" Petunia shook his head, "No Harry never talked to us about life at school he hardly ever talked to us about anything."

Mr. Andrews nodded, "no further questions." Marcia stood, "You say you never _saw_ your husband hurt my client?" Petunia nodded, "That's right I didn't." Marcia asked, "But it is possible your husband hit my client when you weren't around to see these injuries isn't it?" Petunia spluttered, "No of course not, Vernon would never hurt a child like that." Marcia moved forward, "But you don't know that for sure do you?" Petunia looked angry, "He is my husband I think I would know if he could do something like that."

Marcia pushed, "So you didn't ever ask your husband to discipline my client?" Petunia nodded, "Well yes if Harry did something wrong I would usually ask Vernon to punish him, but it was never anything that bad. Sending him to his room, spanking him nothing else." Marcia continued, "Mrs. Dursley I'd like you to also answer the question I asked your son earlier if your husband did not injure my client who did? And how is it that my client's injuries went unnoticed by yourself and your family?" Petunia bit her lip, obviously trying to think of an answer finally she said, "I was not at home when Harry was hurt and by the time I got back his door was closed, as Dudley said Harry didn't like to be disturbed and it didn't even cross my mind that he could be injured. After all who comes home from shopping and thinks, 'could my nephew be bleeding to death in his bed room at this very moment without my realizing it?' I just didn't think to check on him, I know Harry's still very young, but he is 16 and old enough to be left alone in most situations." Marcia raised an eyebrow, "So you didn't think it was strange that you didn't see him for the rest of the day and it never occurred to you to simply knock on the door and ask him if he was all right?" Petunia shook her head, "No it never occurred to me."

Marcia stepped towards the witness stand and asked, "Mrs. Dursley you have all ready lied about your families' treatment of your nephew how do we know you aren't lying now?" Petunia sighed, "If I had some other way of telling you this is the truth that I knew you couldn't dispute I would, but I can't." Marcia nodded, "I see, once again your honor I would like to reserve the right to recall." Judge Tillman said, "So ordered." Once Marcia was seated Judge Tillman banged her gavel, "Break for lunch when we resume Mr. Dursley will testify."

The court room doors opened and Christian came back in, "Dumbledore said there's been a small incident, but he and the order should be able to handle whatever it is." Harry rubbed his forehead, "I don't know something still feels off somehow." Severus rested a hand on Harry's shoulder, "It's probably just anxiety." Harry nodded still not feeling right. They headed up to the Ministry's cafeteria for lunch, but Harry didn't have much something was very wrong and he just couldn't let it go.

Hpsshpsshpsshpsshpss

Hogsmead:

_Petunia takes the stand_

A dark skinned demon that looked like a cross between a bear and a wolf walked up to the barrier and put his claws up against it he began to draw power from the barrier causing it to shake violently, it wouldn't be long before it fell. Neville and a group of other students were still trying to get as many younger students and children away as they could, but it was difficult with all the ice and snow on the ground. Neville herded several students into Honeydukes and had went back for more when suddenly a spell was shouted, "stupefy!" Lucretia turned her head and sighed in relief as she saw Dumbledore leaving the Hogshead, "The professors are here!" Dumbledore ran up to them and asked, "Can you lower the shield so that we can get through, but no one else can?" Myridia nodded, "Yes, but not for very long."

Dumbledore stepped back, "Cecilia, (Professor Sinistra) Rubeus, and Edward (the ancient runes professor) help get the students out of here the rest of you with me. Dumbledore led the professors to the barrier and once they were right up against it the Kensington's dropped it slightly letting them through, but this was the chance the demon had been waiting for as the headmaster shot a spell at Voldemort the demon pushed its claws into the hole and pulled the barrier fell. Myridia and the others screamed and fell to the ground as the shield broke.

Lexi stood first and then the others followed quickly, they couldn't put the barrier up again, but they could fight the dementors were the first to come through Myridia shouted, "Expecto patronum!" and a owl flew at the dementors Lexi shouted the spell as well and his wolf came out followed by Lucretia's swan, and Drue's snake. The professors and other students who knew the spell began shouting as well sending dozens of patronus' at the dementors and pushing them back. Dumbledore attacked Voldemort and the two began to duels as the demons and death eaters swarmed through the barrier Myridia shouted an Elvin spell, "Tralinious" Lexi followed and several demons were knocked out by the Elvin magic which was a natural deterrent to them. Others continued coming Drue and Lucretia flew at them with harsh spells natural to their magical nature and the professors threw spells as well. Professor Flitwick used a charm to banish several demons and moved on to another group.

Bellatrix Lestrange's nasty voice rang out, "Crucio!" Seamus fell to the ground screaming before Myridia could cast a spell someone from the right shouted, "Expelliarmus!" Bellatrix screamed in anger as her wand flew from her hands and was caught by professor Sprout who broke it in half without even pausing to think. Bellatrix howled in anger as she turned to see who had caused her to lose her wand, her face dropped as she turned to see Neville Longbottom standing there. Bellatrix screamed in rage and charged at him, but before she got far Neville said, "Petrificus totalus." Bellatrix fell to the ground frozen and Neville walked up to her.

People were screaming and firing spells, but Myridia couldn't take her eyes off of Neville he stood there for a few minutes and then he bent down and said, "My whole life, I have imagined this moment, I have imagined you at my mercy and that I would kill you for what you did to my parents, and now that I have you here right where I've always wanted you I've realized something. You're not worth it you're a pathetic old hag who gets off on the pain of others and I honestly think letting you live is a greater punishment than killing you." Neville lowered as his wand and walked away as he turned and began to walk towards another death eater someone else cried, "Avada Kedavra!"

_Petunia finishes testifying Vernon takes the stand._

Hpsshpsshpssshpssshpss

Hogsmead:

The green light shot directly at Bellatrix and she died without a sound. Neville turned back around to see Tonks standing there with her wand held low, she eyed Neville and said, "You did the right thing, but she was too dangerous to leave alive besides I owed her one to." Neville nodded and returned to battle Myridia sighed in relief, it wasn't that she particularly cared what happened to Bellatrix Lestrange, but she knew as well as anyone that taking a life had a much deeper effect on the person who did it than most realized and one way or another Neville would never have been the same after doing it (even if he had a good reason). Myridia threw a spell at the death eater in front of her and a moment later she shouted in pain, her back felt like it was on fire! She could feel the blood running down the middle and turned to see the demon who'd taken down the barrier standing there. Fortunately he'd missed her wings, but it was still painful, Myridia turned and shouted, "Calorian vanisha!" a burst of pure white Elvin magic hit the demon directly in the chest and he stumbled back with a grunt.

As he fell there were a series of crack as the rest of the order members arrived the students and professors alike all gave a delighted cheer as they joined the battle. Lexi looked over and saw the Dumbledore and Voldemort continued to duel fiercely neither one looked tired or even close to being defeated. Lexi turned to another demon and shot him down.

Myridia's spell had knocked the demon back, but it wasn't enough to incapacitate him the demon sneered and spoke in a low deep voice, "You do not have enough power to kill me." Myridia shouted, "Lexi, Drue, Lucreatia I need one of you!" as she fired off another series of spells, they slowed the demon down, but it was obvious they wouldn't be enough to stop him. Myridia stepped back trying not to let the demon get to close, this one obviously had the power to drain energy and if he were to touch her it would be over. As she looked for a way to bring the demon down a spell was cast from her side, "Drelious!" The demon screamed as scolding water hit him in the eyes Myridia sighed n relief as Drue joined her, "need a hand?" Myridia grinned, "Yes please, this isn't going well even with the order we don't have enough people the demons are too strong for any wizard to bring down alone."

As Myridia through another spell Drue shouted, "Why isn't professor Snape here everyone know he's a spy? I know they're in court, but you'd think Dumbledore or the ministry would have sent for him. Myridia shouted, "Professor Snape can't be summoned the court rooms been closed to everyone who doesn't need to be there and by the time the ministry realizes what's going on where he, and tells them what's happening it'll probably be too late." Drue growled low in her throat, "Great, just great." Together they turned and fired a powerful spell at the demon, "Tralarus detroian!" It was the only spell they both knew that could be done with Elvish and demonic magic. A shout of deep purple went flying towards the demon, he obviously knew what it was because he tried to get away, but wasn't fast enough the spell hit him hard and he screamed as a burst of light exploded from within his body killing him instantly.

Myridia and Drue grinned Drue said, "Yes, I thought that would work, we didn't have enough power to kill him, but he had enough to kill himself." Myridia finished the statement, "So all we had to do was trigger his power to overload. Come on they need more help." Drue turned and ran and looked for more demons, and ran towards a group trying to force their way into Honeydukes. Myridia turned to follow, but the adrenaline in her system was wearing off and her shoulder was incredibly sore. Myridia whispered a spell to stop the bleeding and bandage the wound, it wouldn't dull the pain much, but it would keep her from bleeding to death.

Myridia thought that perhaps she could call for extra help, but then she remembered that summoning the elves was exactly what Voldemort wanted her to do. If they came here they would probably be captured it was too risky to summon them, still that didn't mean they had to go without help Myridia looked up and shouted, "Magicus summanus!" It was an ancient summoning spell which would hopefully bring them the help they so desperately needed.

_End of Vernon's testimony and the evidence that follows.._

Hpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpss

Court:

They returned to court and Judge Tillman called for order once more, Harry shivered as Vernon took the stand it wasn't just the presence of his uncle that was worrying him something was very very wrong. Harry leaned up and whispered to his Dad, "Something is wrong Dad it's not the trial I know it's not I'm not sure what's going on, but something important is happening and I think it's related to my scar, it's still sore. Dad something is happening."

Severus nodded seeing that his was more than trial nerves as he had assumed before, Severus high signed Marcia as Vernon took the stand. She walked over and Severus relayed the information Harry had just given him Marcia nodded and stood straight, "Your honor may I have permission to approach the bench?" Judge Tillman looked surprised Vernon hadn't even been sworn in yet, "Very well." Marcia walked to the bench and unfortunately Mr. Andrews joined her Marcia ignored him, "Your honor may I request a short recess my client need to look into something." Judge Tillman raised an eyebrow, "And just what is so important that Mr. Snape is interrupting these proceedings?" Marcia paused, "Your honor I know this will sound strange, but my client believes something is happening and I would just like him to be reassured that everything is all right."

Mr. Andrews sneered, "Oh please, your honor with all due respect are we really going to interrupt these proceedings because a kid has a bad case of nerves?" Judge Tillman shook her head, "no we are not, I'm sorry Ms. Tinsdale, but unless you have something more substantial these proceedings will continue." Marcia clenched her fist and headed back to the table, "Sorry guys no luck." Harry nodded as Severus and Draco both squeezed his hand reassuringly.

Vernon sneered angrily as he was sworn in causing Harry to shudder, but he refused to let his uncle win by intimidating him. Mr. Andrews stepped forward, "Mr. Dursley do you care about your nephew?" Vernon nodded, "yes of course I do despite the difficulties of having him around I never regretted taking Harry in." Harry snorted to keep from laughing and thought, 'yeah right, and little green aliens are building an advanced civilization up my nose.' (A/n I sorta took this line from an old Hey Arnold! Episode).

Mr. Andrews raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean difficulties?" Vernon sighed in a way that was supposed to sound sad, but just sounded annoyed, "Well first of all there is Harry's magical abilities, now don't get me wrong I have nothing against his special gifts." Harry hadn't thought that it was physically possible to feel frustrated, annoyed, and like he was going to explode laughing all at once before this fortunately he kept from doing anything more than rolling his eyes as Vernon continued, "But Harry's powers were always making themselves known and we were afraid someone would notice and there would be trouble. I know it probably wasn't the best option, but we discouraged him to use his powers because we were afraid he could hurt himself or someone else. We never punished Harry for using his magic, unless he used it to do something wrong. Unfortunately, Harry became resentful towards my family and myself in particular after we told him to stop using magic in front of people outside of the family."

Harry rolled his eyes at this as Mr. Andrews asked, "I see and how did you know Mr. Snape resented you?" Vernon said, "Well he was always breaking things around the house and using his powers in public, once he turned his teachers wig blue and another time he sent himself on top of one of the school buildings. Harry would also use magic on Dudley and other students in school we sent Harry to his room, grounded him, I even resorted to spanking which is something I'd never done before, but the more we tried to control him the angrier he got."

Vernon shook his head before continuing, "We hoped that when Harry got accepted to school it would help, but if anything he got worse. Harry never wanted to live with us no matter what we did it was never good enough for him and he made sure we knew that. Harry was a violent defiant child and we were beside ourselves then one day we woke up and Harry was gone. It was truly terrifying experience, and before we even had a chance to contact the authorities a group of men came and arrested me and my family saying my nephew had charged us with abuse!"

Mr. Andrews nodded, "So you hadn't even known Mr. Snape was injured until you had been charged with causing the injuries?" Vernon said, "Yes, we were arrested and not even allowed to see Harry. We were worried about him; the people who arrested us said it was possible he wouldn't survive. We had no idea what could have caused Harry to be hurt that badly." Mr. Andrews asked, "So you were not the one who caused Mr. Snape's injuries?"

Vernon shook his head violently, "No of course not, we were happy to know that Harry had woken from the coma and hoped that he would tell everyone we hadn't hurt him then everything would go back to normal, but Harry didn't. I told the people who'd arrested us that Harry was a liar and that we had never hurt him, but no one believed me. I was shocked when I was told that not only was Harry's father alive, but Harry was moving in with him. It was a wonderful and saddening though. I was glad Harry had found his father and hoped that his father's influence would help Harry, but sad that Harry would be leaving our home and wouldn't stay with us anymore. I was truly shocked to learn that not only was Harry continuing with the trials, but his father was supporting him fully in this! It was painful when Dudley was convicted and even worse when Petunia was, and now here I am on trial for something that never happened. We loved Harry, we took him in when no one else was available, we raised him, and we did our best by him, but it wasn't enough and that is the only thing I feel truly sorry for."

Mr. Andrews nodded, "Thank you Mr. Dursley no further questions." Mr. Andrews sat and Marcia stood, "If my client was such a terror as a child why is it that no one outside of your family ever noticed?" Vernon said, "That was something Harry was always good at, he was very flattering towards people he didn't know, and talented at hiding his problems." Marcia pushed, "and you never thought to get him professional help?" Vernon rolled his eyes, "like I said in Petunia's trial we didn't think a typical doctor would be able to help Harry." The fact that Vernon had said 'typical' instead of 'normal' proved the last trial had taught him something. Marcia pushed, "According to Madame Pomfrey the wounds Harry received were severe and had to have been caused by someone fairly large it is unlikely another child caused his wounds, if you are not responsible for these injuries who is?"

Vernon spluttered, "I don't know Harry could be very charismatic, but he was also good at pushing people's buttons. I know a lot of adults who would hit a child if that child pushed them hard enough. Maybe Harry got in over his head with someone and they hurt him because of that." Marcia raised and eyebrow, "So your statement is Mr. Snape got in an argument with an adult and said something so offensive this as yet unknown and unidentified person got so angry they not only beat Mr. Snape they took off their belt and whipped him with it?" Vernon shrugged, "I told you I don't know what happened, if I had another way of letting you know what really happened I would." Marcia pushed, "So you would do anything to prove your innocence?" Vernon nodded, "whatever it takes."

Marcia grinned, "You honor because each of the Dursley's say they would do anything to prove Mr. Dursley's innocence I would like to request that pensieve memories be used so the jury can get a true account of what happened." Harry grinned as Mr. Andrews stood, "Objection!" Marcia said, "Your honor every member of the Dursley family has said they would do 'whatever necessary; to show their side of the story, and this is the only way to get an honest answer unless of course the Dursley's have something to hide?" Marcia raised an eyebrow and Mr. Andrews went red he knew that it he stood by his objection his clients would look guilty finally he said, "your honor I withdraw my objection." Judge Tillman nodded, "So ordered please bring in the medi-wizard" (A/.m the court has one on hand at all times in case something happens). The Dursley's had all gone white and they seemed to be arguing with Mr. Andrews who was insisting that they had no real choice in the matter.

The Medi-wizard arrived he was about thirty with black hair and blue eyes he carefully removed memories from each of the Dursley's (who shuddered as the spell was cast) then moved onto Harry, he had to remove Harry's memories to make sure there was no chance someone could change the memories. Finally he did Severus so that the professors memories of Harry's rescue would be shown. The medi-wizard muttered a spell and the memories began to play.

Harry's froze as he heard his uncle shouting, "Worthless stupid freak!" as he punched Harry for breaking a dish he'd broken. The jury and the gallery gasped in horror as the memories continued they saw a tragically young version of Harry doing more chores than most of them could and still being punished for not doing enough. They saw every time Harry was starved or thrown in the cupboard, and every slap that came with it. Harry shuddered as he saw every beating heard every insult over again it was like he felt it all agian. Severus and Draco tried to comfort him, but it wasn't helping Harry felt as though something deep inside him were fighting to break through. Harry buried his head and closed his eyes trying to block everything out he put his hands over his ears once more. When they finally got the memory of Severus coming to Privet Drive, Harry couldn't help looking Harry nearly threw up when he saw the state he'd been in when his Dad had come for him. He looked like he'd been mauled by a dragon; finally the something in him broke at the same time Myridia sent a plea through her magic.

Harry's hair stood on in magic began to flow around him and then he started to rise in the air! People screamed all three Dursley's ran from the court in utter fright and were stopped by the aurors outside. The jury ran as Judge Tillman stood and shouted, "Master Wenthrope!" (The healer in the court room). The healer began to move towards Harry, but Severus shouted, "No he's a mage and his power has just come in everyone just stay back." The power continued to flow around Harry as Severus pulled Draco away from the table, Severus wanted to help his son, but there was nothing he could do. He thanked Merlin that Dumbledore had given Harry the orb to absorb his power. Harry's magic continued to burst forth he could feel it running through him finally he spoke, "I am needed." Then with a crack he disappeared leaving his father and the others in shock and awe of the power they had just witnessed.

Severus turned to Draco, "Draco stay with Christian and Marcia I need to find Harry and it could take a while to track him down I need to know you're safe." Draco nodded too shocked to speak and Severus left. At that same moment the owner of the Hogshead was flooing the ministry for more help.

Hpsshpsshpsshpsshpss

Hogsmead:

Voldemort fell as Dumbledore hit him with another powerful spell, he knew he could defeat Voldemort, but the others were in danger they needed more help. Before Dumbledore could call the air crackled and suddenly Harry was floating above the street. Myridia gasped as Lucretia shouted, "You guys come on together!" Myridia and the others nodded as they turned to Harry, as a mage he could focus their powers through himself and it would be more than enough. The death eaters and several demons threw spells at Harry, but the orb Dumbledore gave him obsorbed them all.

Together the four of them shouted, "Magicus, giftus connectus!" four deep blue jets of magic went into Harry and he began to absorb it. Harry wasn't entirely in control of what was happening, but he allowed the magic to guide him something about it made Harry want to trust it. Which sounded crazy because after all magic wasn't conscious was it? Still Harry knew for this to work the orb would have to break it kept his magic from being as powerful as it could Harry shot a burst of magic towards it and then a moment later Myridia and her siblings threw the spells Harry took thems in, raised his staff, and began to chant, "Banisha demonica, removious evil, DARKNESS BEGONE!" Harry threw his arms out as the spell combined with the power he'd just received a burst of sheer white light covered the battle field, everyone and everything was screaming all at once!

As the spell hit the demons exploded in a burst of flame, and the ones who couldn't be vanquished by the spell dropped on site the death eaters fell, as the spell moved to Voldemort he threw one final spell and apparated away with a loud crack. A moment later the spell dissipated, the death eaters were on the ground and Harry had passed out cold the orb Dumbledore had given him lay crack by his side and his staff was still clutched in his hands.

a/n bum bum bum, sort of a cliffie, I know this took a while, but it's longer than usual I promise the verdict for Vernon will be next chap review please.


	21. Verdict

Verdict

Harry groaned as he opened his eyes, 'sweet Merlin his head hurt.' As Harry sat up he heard his Dad's voice, "Oh thank Merlin, Poppy he's awake!" Harry covered his ears, "Please don't yell how'd I get here?" Severus raised an eyebrow as Madam Pomfrey entered the room followed by the headmaster, Remus, the Kensington's, Draco, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione. Harry grinned when he noticed Remus, "Remus! It's good to see you again." Remus walked over and ruffled Harry's hair, "it's good to see you to cub you gave us quiet a scare." Harry flushed while Severus stepped back to allow Pomfrey to examine Harry Severus asked, "What's the last thing you remember?" Harry paled, "The pensieve memories were being shown, it was so awful, I tried to block it out, but I couldn't help looking at the memory of how you found me." Harry shuddered, "it was horrible then I felt something inside me break free and…."Harry gasped as the memories came flooding back, "My mage powers came through."

It wasn't a question, but Severus nodded anyway, "That was three days ago, you've been unconscious due to magical exhaustion we weren't sure if there would be any injuries as a result." Harry shook his head as Poppy said, "You're going to be fine Mr. Snape just take it easy for the next few days." Harry nodded as Severus sighed in relief, he really could go the rest of his life without seeing his son near death in the hospital wing again. Myridia spoke up, "Harry I'm sorry, I used magic to call for help and it brought you to us I didn't mean to awaken your Mage powers I hope you can forgive me."

Harry smiled, "It's not your fault, so I have nothing to forgive you for." Dumbledore nodded, "Yes it was undoubtedly a combination of the emotional stress of the trial and the spell that caused Harry's powers to arise. Ms. Kensington you and your siblings are not fully responsible." Myridia nodded as Harry put on his glasses and gasped, Basil, Falcor, and Methos had obviously been overloaded by the sheer power Harry had used and they were still processing it all, _"Harry the power was so much it will take a few more minutes for us to get rid of the left over images._" Harry nodded and couldn't help feeling shocked as he relayed the information to everyone else that it had taken the snakes three days to get rid of the backlash of the spells he cast.

Severus sat back down and took Harry's hand while Myridia leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Harry flushed saying, "So what happened, how'd all those death eaters and demons get there in the first place?" It took over an hour to tell the story especially because everyone kept putting in their own perspectives Myridia and her siblings started, then Ginny took up from when they were portkeyed out, then Dumbledore and Remus, then Hermione and Ron told him what they scene had been like in Hogsmead as the they exited the three broomsticks. It was all very confusion, but Harry managed to focus and get the information he wanted.

Harry gasped when the others described his own actions, Harry remembered, but it didn't feel real. It was almost like remembering something he'd dreamed about or seen on a muggle television show once they were done Harry took a deep breath he knew this information would be hard to explain, but he needed them to know, "When I arrived at Hogsmead it was almost as if the magic was telling me what to do like it was alive or something. Was I just hallucinating or….?" Dumbledore grinned, "No Harry you weren't delusional, the power of a mage is different from the power a wizard wealds and many mages have described the same feeling of their magic being 'alive'. " Harry sighed in relief and then something came to him, "But sir what about my wand?" Dumbledore said, "You don't need it anymore Harry, your powers are too strong to be focused through a wand anymore you'll be using your staff from now on."

Harry felt a slight twinge of sorrow, he liked his wand, and even though it wasn't alive Harry felt connected to it Harry pulled his wand from his pocket and noticed his staff sitting beside his bed Harry picked it up and placed the two next to each other. Once the wand tip touched the staff there was a flash of light and when it cleared everyone gasped, on the very top of Harry's staff there was a beautifully carved phoenix and Harry's wand had disappeared. Harry grinned when he realized what had happened, his staff must have absorbed his wand and made the wand a part of the staff, "You were saying headmaster?" Dumbledore looked shocked, Harry had never seen him like that before, "I have never heard of this happening before."

Severus asked, "Is there any chance Harry could be hurt by using his staff now?" Dumbledore shook his head, "No the wand is still Harry's and it's 'bonding' to the staff should not change its nature." Severus raised an eyebrow, "shouldn't?" Harry sighed, "It all right Dad it won't hurt me I can feel it. Besides Methos says it's safe to use and Basil agrees." Harry reached over and grabbed his staff, he felt a great warmth go through him just like the first time he held his wand. Harry grinned as Severus nodded, "Very well, I just wanted to be sure." Harry grinned and turned to Dumbledore, "What now sir?" Dumbledore sighed heavily, "Well you will need to begin training in your skills, it will of course have to wait until after you have recovered fully, but I believe we can work out a suitable schedule." Harry groaned loudly and Severus said, "Harry I know this is a lot for you to take in, but with the trial over you will have more free time now."

Harry jerked at those words, "Over?! The jury all ready made their decision?" Severus snorted, "No the judge wanted to wait until you were awake and functioning once more before resuming the trial, but considering the damning evidence the pensieve memories showed the jury it's basically just a formality now." Harry let out a breath in relief, "good I want to be there when it's all over, I want to see it for myself." Severus nodded and pulled Harry into a one armed hug, while Remus sat on his other side with Draco Harry was glad to have everyone there. Of course Madame Pomfrey made everyone else leave and as Myridia turned Harry saw a bandage on her back and gasped, "Myridia what happened are you all right?"

Myridia flushed, "I'm fine I just got hit by a nasty hex it's nothing serious thank goodness my wings weren't hit Madame Pomfrey fixed it in a few minutes it looks worse than it feels." Harry nodded biting his lip in nerves as everyone said good-bye and left. Harry turned and Severus said, "Don't worry she'll be fine." Harry asked, "Was anyone else hurt?" Remus answered, "There were several injuries, but nothing too bad and thankfully no casualties on our side." Harry's head jerked up, "on our side?"

Severus gave Remus a dirty look before he said, "Several demons and death eaters were killed." Harry stuttered, "B, b, bbbbbby me?" Severus said, "Yes and no, your magical outburst killed several demons, but the death eaters were rendered unconscious, but even if they had died you shouldn't feel guilty." Harry swallowed, "I don't want to kill people." Severus shook his head in a proud and exasperating way, "I know that Harry, but you must remember this is a war and sooner or later everyone gets there hands dirty. You are the only one who can kill Voldemort so one way or another you will end up taking a life. I know it is not an easy thing to live with, but it is something we all must accept many of your classmates took the lives of death eaters defending themselves and others would you condemn them for that?"

Harry shook his head, "No I wouldn't, I know your right it's just hard to accept." Severus nodded as Remus said, "And that Harry is what will always separate you from Voldemort and those who choose to follow him. Sympathy and respect for life are very important attributes that you should hold on to, but do not let them stop you from doing what you have to do in order to survive and help others." Harry nodded, "I'll do my best." Draco gave Harry's hand a squeeze, "I don't want to kill anyone either, but if it comes to it." Harry nodded again, "I know, I know I'm just glad I don't have to cross that bridge right now." Severus smiled his understanding as Draco called Dobby to bring them all some lunch. Harry looked around and was relieved to see that no one else was in the hospital wing right now.

The four of them ate quietly together enjoying being in each other's company after a few minutes Draco asked, "Uncle Sev how'd you find Harry after you left court?" Severus snorted, "It wasn't very difficult Harry was exuding enough magical energy you'd have to be complete blind to magic not to notice it, I simply locked onto his signature and tracked it. It's a skill I picked up in the death eaters; it was a way to find people even when they disguised themselves. Fortunately, it was a skill only a few were able to fully master." Draco nodded as Harry asked, "Draco was your fa….. Ah I mean Lucius there?" Draco nodded, "Yeah, he's in jail right now, but I think we all know the odds of his actually staying there. One way or another he'll get out he always does."

Severus reached over and gave Draco a loose hug, "Remember Draco you're safe here and Albus and I will do whatever's necessary to keep Lucius in jail where he belongs." Draco nodded and Harry swallowed hard as Remus said, "Well the important thing is that everyone is all right." Harry grinned and a sudden thought came to him, "Remus?" Remus turned to look Harry in the eyes Harry swallowed, "Would you come to the trial with us to hear the verdict?" Remus seemed shocked, but he recovered quickly, "of course Harry, if that's what you want?" Harry nodded eagerly, "yes I want to have you there if it's all right?"

Harry looked at his Dad when he asked this question Severus gave him a reassuring smile, "It's fine with me Harry, I know that Remus means a lot to you and if having him in court will help you I see no problem with it." Harry let out a sigh, "Great thanks." Harry let out a relieved sigh, it had been a long day, but as long as his family was there with him he could get through anything.

Hpsshpsshpsshpsshpss

Harry spent the next three days in the hospital wing (Madame Pomfrey wanted to make sure his magic had stabilized before she let him leave) and two days after he was dismissed the Judge called them back into court neither side bothered with a closing argument, Marcia thought the evidence spoke for itself and Mr. Andrews probably couldn't think of a way to excuse Vernon's behavior without some kind of miracle. Harry sat nervously in the galley as the jury entered the court room. Judge Tillman asked, "Madame Foreperson have you reached a verdict." The foreperson a small woman in her mid thirties answered, "We have your honor." Judge Tillman gestured to Vernon, "the defendant will please rise." Vernon and Mr. Andrews stood and Judge Tillman asked, "How do you find?" The foreperson took a deep breath and said, "We the jury find the Defendant Vernon Dursley guilty on all charges." Harry sighed in relief as the court room reporters began snapping pictures and writing furiously. Judge Tillman nodded, "As the judge in this case it is my duty to pass sentence, but before I do that I would like to say something. Mr. Snape" Harry jerked his head up surprised that she was addressing him, had he done something wrong was he going to jail to? Judge Tillman smiled kindly at him and Harry relaxed somewhat, "I wish to express to you my humblest apologies on behalf of the wizarding world, you should not have suffered so severely for so long without anyone noticing and I am sorry it took this radical occurrence for someone to realize your plight."

Harry gave her a nervous smile and then Judge Tillman turned to Vernon and her face went hard, "As for you Mr. Dursley, I have never been more appalled by the actions of any other defendant brought into my court since the days of the death eater trial you are a truly despicable person and I can not understand why anyone would behave so horribly to a child for any reason. Due to the sever nature of the crimes you have committed and the fact that these crimes were committed to a child I have no choice but to sentence you with the harshest punishment known to wizarding law. Vernon Dursley you are herby sentenced to the dementors kiss upon your arrival at Azkaban prison where you will spend the rest of your natural life."

Vernon had gone deathly pale and was spluttering nonsense, Petunia and Dudley were both crying and reaching out to Vernon as thought they could hold him there. Harry swallowed hard he knew this was an option, but he wasn't sure if anyone deserved this. Severus seemed to sense his son's distress and bent over, "Harry this is the law and it may seem harsh, but what that disgusting man did to you is inexcusable. You are not responsible either for his actions or the punishment rendered Vernon did something wrong and this is how the law says he is to be punished there is nothing you can do to change it."

Harry nodded as two aurors came in and grabbed Vernon by the arms and began to lead him out, but as they turned Vernon seemed to snap out of his stupor, "No, what are you doing? It isn't my fault I tell you it isn't my fault it's him."Vernon pointed an accusing finger at Harry, "It's all his fault if he weren't such a little freak I wouldn't have lost my temper so much. You have to listen to me it wasn't my fault it's him all him. I didn't do anything wrong I didn't." Petunia and Dudley continued to cry as Vernon was led from the court room shouting his innocence. As soon as he left the aurors began to take Petunia and Dudley out to Petunia shrieked, "Look what you've done now you horrible boy! My husband is going to die you horrible ungrateful child, we take you in and we put up with you and this is thanks we get!" Dudley was also screaming, "I'll never forgive you for this, you hear me never! Somehow someway I'm going to make you pay for this freak I swear I will I swear!"

As the court room closed and their voices disappeared Harry sank heavily into his chair, this was all too much he couldn't handle this right now it was too much. Harry began to shake and Severus bent down to pull him into a hug while Remus rested both of his hands on Harry's shoulder Severus whispered, "You are not a freak, you have not done anything wrong, they will never touch you again, and they have no one to blame for this but themselves." Remus' sensitive ears picked this up and he added, "Severus is right Harry you are not to blame." Harry finally responded to his father by returning the hug and after a few minutes he said, "I want to go home." Severus nodded; he stood and shook Marcia's hand, "Thank you." Marcia nodded, "My pleasure."

Remus helped Harry stand while Severus pulled a portkey out of his robes Draco came over and took Harry's hand in his own. Harry gave a grateful squeeze, but he was still dazed by everything that had happened. Severus held out the portkey and Harry's hand shook as he touched it. A moment later there was the familiar jerk behind his navel and they left. They landed in Severus' quarters, the portkey had not been the best addition to Harry's day, but it was the only way to get out of court without going through a crowd of crazy reporters.

Harry swallowed hard, he was trying to hold back tears, but when he felt arms wrap around him once more he knew he wouldn't be able to. Harry let it all out the anger, the fear, the frustration, the pain, everything he had hidden from everyone for so long, everything he'd been afraid of revealing because of Vernon's wrath. The arms around him tightened more; it wasn't until Harry buried his face in the robes in front of him and smelled potions that he realized it was his Dad holding him. Harry held on as tight as he could while Remus escorted Draco into another room, the werewolf could tell Draco was upset by seeing this and wanted to help Harry, but Harry needed to be alone with his father right now.

Draco hadn't even realized he'd been moved until they were in his bedroom without thinking he turned to go back when Remus put a hand on his shoulder, "Draco I know you want to help Harry, but he needs to be alone with Severus right now do you understand?" Draco nodded still too shocked to talk, there had been many times over the years when he had wanted nothing more than to be alone with his mother and forget about the world. Remus pulled the other boy into a hug as Severus continued to comfort his son.

As Harry cried he felt a since of relief, it was almost as if something horribly foul were being removed from his body, as he cried. Severus continued to sit with Harry he gently rocked him back and forth stroking his sons' hair and telling him soothing things. Harry wasn't sure what his Dad was saying, but he didn't want him to stop. Severus didn't know how long they sat there, but Harry finally cried himself to sleep, Severus wasn't really surprised it was early yet, but it had been a very long very hard day for his son.

Severus stood and walked towards Harry's room as Remus pocked his head out of Draco's room Severus gestured to Harry and put a hand to his lips indicating silence. Remus nodded and closed the door once more as Severus opened Harry's door and walked in. Grace was sitting on the floor wagging her tail excitedly, but when she saw Harry she whined. Severus walked around her as he took Harry's shoes off and placed him in the bed. It took a little while for Severus to get Harry to release his robes, but he finally managed it when Grace jumped onto the bed and nuzzled Harry's cheek. The boy turned over and wrapped his arms around her Severus couldn't help feeling slightly miffed at being overturned for a dog, but he just shook it off and pulled the covers up. Severus bent and kissed Harry's forehead, then cast am monitoring charm around Harry's room so he would know if his son had a nightmare and left quietly.

Once he was back in the living room Severus collapsed into his favorite chair with a huge sigh and before he had a chance to do anything else someone placed a hefty glass of scotch in his hand. Severus looked up to see Remus Lupin standing there with Draco behind him Severus nodded, "Thank you." Severus wanted to down the whole thing, but he didn't want Draco to get the idea that alcohol was the solution to problems Draco grinned at him, "it's o.k. uncle Sev I understand, believe me if I were old enough I'd join you." Severus gave a small snort and drank, he noticed that Remus had poured himself a glass as well as was drinking it slowly.

Draco sat down on the couch as Remus said, "I'm glad I wasn't there for the whole thing I would've torn their throats out myself." Severus said, "yes it was very difficult for me to keep from murdering them with my bare hands knowing what they'd done to my son those people are just, just.." Severus was too mad to find the right word and after a moment Draco said, "they're disgusting, I mean Lucius was always a bastard to me, but at least I had Mum Harry didn't have anyone I really don't know why he hasn't run screaming into the night yet." Remus said, "Harry is a very strong young man, he has managed to deal with things most children couldn't it's something he gets from his father."

Severus raised an eyebrow even after all this time he still wasn't used to Lupin complementing him, "Thank you Lu…Remus" The name felt strange on his tongue, but he knew that it was time he put the past behind him and accepted Remus as a friend after all he was going to be a part of Harry's life and it was obvious Remus was good for Harry. Remus smiled sadly in way that showed he wished they didn't have to make amends under these, circumstances, "You're very welcome Severus."

After a few moments of silence Draco said, "So what now?" Severus considered it for a moment, "We do what we can to help and the rest is up to Harry. Draco I know with the trial and everything we haven't been able to talk about Lucius much if you need." Draco held up a hand, "Not tonight I think we've all had enough emotional bomb shells for one day, how about tomorrow?" The expression on Draco's face showed he was half joking and Severus smirked, "Absolutely." The three of them went into the kitchen for a very quiet dinner and did each made a silent promise to do whatever they would to protect Harry from any more pain.

a/n what do you think? I know I've been neglecting Draco lately, I promise some more dram from him next chap please review


	22. Draco

Draco

a/n o.k. here is the next chap sorry it took so long, but that's the way it works when you have finals reviews are welcome.

Harry woke late the next morning after all the drama of the trial he was overly tired, Harry couldn't help feeling relieved that the Christmas holidays had started and he didn't need to go to classes Harry really needed some time off, he had been invited to witness Vernon receiving the kiss, but he decided not to the last thing Harry needed was to associate more bad memories with the Dursley's or to get that close to a dementor if it was not absolutely necessary to do so.

Severus had accepted Harry's decision and let the matter drop Grace wined as Harry shifted slightly in bed Harry shook his head and said, "all right I'm up." Harry stood up grabbing his cane (Madame Pomfrey had said the magic Harry had used in Hogsmeade had taken a toll on his body and he needed to use his can a little longer than originally expected). Harry opened the door to his bed room and followed Grace out, Severus snorted from his chair at the breakfast table as Harry filled both of graces bowls, once Grace was taken care of Harry headed back to his room to shower and change.

As soon as Harry was done in the bathroom he went back into the kitchen Severus looked up from his morning cup of coffee and asked, "How are you feeling?" Harry sighed, "all right actually this was the first time in weeks I haven't had any nightmares. I promised Myridia I'd meet up with her then we'd go Christmas shopping. Now that the death eater attack has happened we can go to Hogsmead again." Severus nodded, "That sounds like fun it will be nice for you to get off the castle grounds." Harry nodded energetically, "Absolutely I love living here dad I really do, but I've been getting a little stir crazy lately." Severus nodded, "I understand, I had to spend over a month in the castle after Voldemort fell last time Albus insisted I remain here to prevent the ministry from convicting me and 'accidentally' having me sentenced to the kiss."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "That can happen?" Severus nodded, "Well yes and no, you see during the original death eater trials many people in the ministry felt that the only way to truly eliminate the threat death eaters posed was to give them the kiss. In those cases many people convicted of being death eaters (some of whom didn't even receive trials by the way) were 'accidentally' kissed by dementors. Albus didn't want that to happen to me so he confined me to my rooms here in the school until he had cleared my name by the time the month was up I was practically ready to explode." Harry shook his head, "If the ministry wanted dangerous death eaters kissed why not the Lestrange's or Sirius? I know he was innocent, but no one knew that and a lot of people in the wizarding world wanted him dead because of what they thought he'd done."

Severus sighed, "You must remember Harry Lucius Malfoy and several other loyal death eaters who managed to convince the ministry of their innocence or bribe their way out of prison had significant power within the ministry itself. They used their influence to spare many of Voldemort's most loyal or powerful supporters. The ones who received the kiss accidentally were usually those who were not as loyal or important to Voldemort and of course a few innocent people who just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. I would have been in danger because Albus had made it known that I was a spy. While Voldemort believed I was spying on Albus for him the trial brought my loyalties under scrutiny and when you're dealing with death eaters even a suggestion of betrayal can be very dangerous, look at what happened to Karkaroff. As for Black I do not know why he was spared, but there are two possibilities it is possible that some death eaters who remained within the ministry believed Black was a loyal follower who managed to stay hidden over the years, but it is more likely that Fudge wanted to keep control of the Black family's numerous attributes. Had Black been kissed his vaults and properties would have went to his heir (you), but as long as he remained alive and in ministry custody the minister had authority over his money."

Harry made a face, "So the ministry was stealing Sirius' money while he was in prison? That's disgusting." Severus smirked, "No, as you know the Black family was ridiculously paranoid about everything, but most especially about the protection of their money they made it impossible for anyone outside of the family who was not a recognized heir or Gringotts goblin to enter the vault. The goblins refused to let the minister in, and since they do not need to answer to the ministry for the most part there was nothing he could do. Therefore, the only way the minister could get in was to have you let him in (which was impossible because you were still a baby at the time). Or to keep Black alive and try to find a way to subvert the magic on his vaults (which of course he never did, I doubt if even Albus could break through some of the wards on the various Black vaults and since Fudge is such an idiot he never stood a chance)."

Harry sighed, "It still does not seem right." Severus shrugged, "In certain cases I can understand why it would be necessary to fully remove the assets of convicted felons, but I believe it would be better for the ministry to donate the funds to some charitable cause or organization rather than keeping it for themselves, still it is something we must live with. Now Harry go on you're girlfriend is waiting for you, and you deserve to have some fun, try not to think of all the ways our society needs to be fixed for once and just relax and be a teenager for a while." Harry flushed at hearing Myridia called his girlfriend by his father for the first time and grinned at the idea of just being able to go out like any other kid for once. Harry nodded and headed to the entrance of the castle where he'd promised to meet Myridia with Grace following close behind him.

Severus smiled as he watched his son leave it was good to see Harry beginning to recover from the horrid abuse of his childhood and become a stronger more confident young man. As Harry left, (with Grace following close behind) Severus heard Draco emerge quietly from his room (a/n Remus slept somewhere else that night). Draco looked around and Severus moved to the couch in the living room and motioned for Draco to sit next to him, "I take it you're not having a very good Holiday thus far?" Draco sat down and said, "It's just hard him being around, it makes me think about things that….." Severus finished, "You would rather forget?"

Draco nodded, "Yes, Lucius was never a loving parent, I always had Mum, but it was still difficult because well, it's hard to explain." Severus nodded knowingly, "Yes Lucius always needs things to be his way and no other way. He is a ruthless task master who can break people into a thousand pieces and yet you still crave his attention. Something about Lucius makes a person want to please him and make him happy no matter how poorly he may behave even when he becomes violent and does unspeakable things most still want to be around him."

Draco looked truly shocked, "How do you know that?" Severus gave an embarrassed smile, "You must remember Draco I was a Slytherin, with a family history of dark arts and a natural skill in potions. Lucius was all ready a prefect when I began school and on his way to becoming head boy. I became one of his 'pet projects' Lucius took me under his wing, I was desperate for attention from other students Harry's mother Lily was one of my only friends and I wanted to connect to students in my own house. Lucius decided to become 'my friend' but I had to behave in the manor of anyone who associates with the prestigious Malfoy family. Lucius demanded perfection from me and all the others who flocked to him for his wealth, power, and charisma. I found myself becoming lost in his world and if it hadn't been for Lily I probably would never have gotten out from under his control."

By the time Severus had finished his voice was grave and Draco was speechless after swallowing several times Draco said, "I didn't know, it was like that for me to my father pushed me too hard and yet I still wanted his attention. Father was always harsh on mother and I we had to behave perfectly or else, father never wanted to cause any permanent damage to me as I was the heir to the Malfoy family, but there are ways to cause some one a lot of pain without causing permanent damage."

Severus nodded, "Are you comfortable telling me which of those methods Lucius utilized?" Draco bit his lip nervously, "usually it was curses designed to cause pain that wouldn't leave marks or cause nerve damage. Sometimes he would even use the Cruciatus curse, but that was fairly rare. After a time he even slipped potions into my food or drinks I became very paranoid about what I was eating and drinking for a while until mother started giving me broad spectrum poison antidotes which I assume she got from you."

It wasn't really a question, but Severus answered anyway, "Yes I am one of the few potion masters your mother trusts to brew potions for her who is not under Lucius' control. Over the years she would frequently visit me to ask for potion remedies to curses and potions I was able to ascertain why she needed them from what she wanted me to brew, but I never knew the full extent. I'm sorry I haven't spoken to you about this before Draco, but you couldn't be forced, coerced, or tricked into telling Lucius something you did not know."

Draco nodded, but he still looked upset, "What about mother who protected her?" Severus sighed, "Draco your mother is probably one of the strongest people I have ever et in my life believe me when I say Lucius would have had an easier time getting information from Voldemort himself than from your mother."

Draco sighed heavily, "I still worry, I've read that letter she left with you for me so many times I've memorized it, I think about her all the time, where is she? Is she even still alive? Does she think about me a lot?" Severus interrupted, "Draco I do not know what has happened to your mother, but I can garauntee you she is thinking of you."

Draco gave a small smile, "Mother used to do everything she could to protect me from father and help me become my own person. It wasn't as difficult as it sounds father never took an exorbitant interest in either of us unless we were at some public function or if I'd behaved in some unMalfoyish way, then he'd be there to berate and punish me as he saw fit. When he wasn't tormenting me or mother he wasn't really around so mother basically had free rein to raise me as she saw fit my father only gave me regulations mother is the one who gave me love." Severus reached over and pulled Draco into a hug. He knew the boy had suffered greatly, but he had never known everything and he still didn't although Severus had a suspicion Christian knew about this as the therapist had been advising Severus to spend more time with Draco lately they would have to talk again Severus knew it wouldn't end in one conversation.

That, however was a matter for another time right now Draco needed comfort and relief as soon as Severus had wrapped his arms around Draco the young man started to cry. Severus had had a lot of experience with this when dealing with both boys. He quickly fell into the well developed skill of running a calming hand down the boys back and through his hair while murmuring words of comfort to him. Draco held on tighter and Severus winced at the obvious sign of neglect, Severus knew that Narcissa had done the best she could (better than almost anyone else in that situation could have) but Lucius was a cruel man and even Narcissa wouldn't be able to completely compensate for her husbands style of 'parenting'.

Severus didn't know how long he sat there with Draco; it must have been some time because he began to develop cramps in his back and legs. Severus made no effort to move or shift positions he would be sore later, but it was worth it for what he was doing now. Severus sat there until Draco finally stopped then Severus helped him get back to bed it was still early, but Draco had undoubtedly exhausted himself and needed sleep. Once Draco was asleep Severus sat back at his desk, he attempted (and failed) to get some grading done, but finally his mind settled on an issue he'd been thinking about frequently he was Draco's legal guardian and all ready thought of the young man as another son, but was it time to make things truly final?

Severus wasn't worried about Lucius getting a hold of Draco. Not only would it be impossible for the man to break the bond Severus had made in regards to Draco, but Lucius was a convicted death eater whose parental rights had been severed upon his re-admittance to Azkaban. However, he knew the symbolism of the action alone would help Draco and it would cement Severus claim of guardianship should the worst come to pass there were certain laws and traditions in the wizarding world that were so old even Voldemort couldn't easily circumvent them and it would certainly ease any remaining worry Draco may have had (but was afraid to admit) because of Lucius.

Still it was a big decision and one that would not only effect Draco, but Severus and Harry as well. Severus knew that he had to ask Harry's opinion on this matter (he wouldn't let that be the deciding factor of course, but he had to take his son's feelings into account). Severus sighed heavily he needed to talk to someone about this suddenly an idea hit Severus and he jumped up in his chair snapping his fingers, "Christian of course." The therapist was staying in the castle for the day to help Madame Pomfrey with some of her own psychiatric skills and would be the perfect one to speak to.

Severus placed a monitoring charm on Draco and called a house elf to stay in the quarters just in case. Severus was not surprised when the house elf turned out to be Dobby, the little else had come almost every time Severus, Harry, or Draco called for an elf because he, "wanted to serve Harry Potter sir." Severus smirked as he turned to leave saying, "Dobby I just need you to be here in case Draco has a nightmare or some other problem I have placed a charm on him, but he may have a problem the charm will not detect so I would like you to stay here and call me if I'm needed."

Dobby nodded, "Oh yes professor Snape sir, Dobby will be most glad to watch over young master Draco for you." Severus nodded and left the room heading to the hospital wing as quickly as he could. When Severus arrived he heard voices coming from the other end of the wing and realized that Poppy and Christian were in her office. Severus walked over and gently knocked on the door Christian and Poppy both looked up and Severus said, "Christian can I have a word with you in private?" Christian raised an eyebrow Severus usually only came to speak with him regarding one of the boys Christian couldn't think of anything that Severus would need to discuss now, but perhaps something had happened recently and Severus needed him to be made aware of it.

It was possible Severus himself was the one who needed help, but Christian wasn't used to him asking for assistance. Christian excused himself and took Severus into the area he used for private sessions with his patients he sat down and turned to the tea set he always kept there and asked, "Tea?" Severus nodded, "Yes please." Christian grinned as he poured Severus a cup of tea; it was one of the many tricks of his trade. Christian had found that patients had an easier time talking when they felt as though they were in a calm relaxed atmosphere Christian did everything he could to make his patient feel like they were just talking to friend then a doctor.

Severus put the tea cup back down on the table and said, "Draco and I have just had a very." He paused, "Intense conversation I won't tell you what it was about." Christian nodded and said, "Absolutely what you discuss with Harry and Draco should be just as private as what I discuss with them maybe more so. After all as their doctor there may be circumstances where I am forced or feel it is necessary to reveal some of the things they say in our sessions (although I would never do so unless absolutely necessary) you on the other hand as their father are under no such obligation."

Severus nodded and said, "Yes but if I believed they were in serious danger I would divulge certain information." Christian nodded, "A very sensible attitude, but we are getting off track would you like to tell me why you came to see me?" Severus took a long drink of tea before speaking, "Yes well as I was saying the conversation I just had with Draco brought something to my mind. It's something I have been considering ever since Draco was left in my care, but I can not seem to make a solid decision on the matter I was hoping you would help me sort it out." Christian nodded feeling intrigued he couldn't remember the last time Severus had come to him for this type of conversation usually the other man discussed problems like this with the headmaster.

However, Christian had noticed a distance between Severus and Albus Dumbledore ever since he'd found out about all those dangerous situations the headmaster had placed Harry in over the years. Christian couldn't really blame Severus for being angry and now that Severus had lost that connection it wasn't that surprising he'd turned to Christian there were very few people that Severus trusted enough to be honest with and Christian considered himself honored to be one of them.

Severus took a deep breath and said, "I am considering adopting Draco."

Hpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpss

Harry met Myridia at the entrance to the school as he promised and smiled as she kissed him in greeting then asked, "So how are you feeling?" Harry thought carefully before answering, "Better." Myridia grinned, "Good I'm glad." Harry was about to answer when another voice came from behind him, "Harry good morning." Harry turned, "Remus, how are you?" Grace growled slightly, she had a natural aversion to werewolves as did most animals. Harry bent down and scratched her ears to calm her as he saw Tonks standing next to Remus looking somewhat depressed Harry wondered what had her upset as Remus said, "Fine." But Harry couldn't help noticing he sounded a little sad Harry thought maybe he needed a pick me up, he looked over at Myridia who seemed to understand what he was asking and nodded saying it was all right, "Remus we were just going down to Hogsmeade to pick up Christmas presents would you like to come?" Remus looked between Harry and Myridia and quickly deduced that he would be intruding on a date between the two, "No thank you Harry, but why don't you come and see me after and we can talk over a cup of tea." Harry nodded, "Absolutely."

Harry waved good-bye as he and Myridia headed down to the village, "I wonder what's up with him and Tonks they both looked kind of depressed." Myridia shrugged, "I don't know I don't really know either of them really well, did something happen recently that could depress them?" Harry smacked his forehead with his hand causing Grace to jump slightly he muttered, "Sorry girl." Before turning back to Myridia, "Oh I'm an idiot it's Sirius." Myridia turned, "Your Godfather." Harry nodded remembering when he had told Myridia the all about Sirius and what the man had meant to him, "Remus and Sirius were best friends and Tonks was his cousin (well technically I think its second cousin) but they both lost him and it must be hard on them. It's kind of strange though because I didn't think Sirius and Tonks were really close." Myridia turned, "Well loosing a family member is always difficult even if you didn't really know them well my great uncle died when I was four and sometimes I still miss him even though I usually only saw him on birthdays and holidays."

Harry said, "Yeah and it must be hard for them to be around each other because they both remind the other of Sirius." Myridia snorted and Harry gave her a curious look, "What?" Myridia raised an eyebrow, "Harry is it hard for you to be around professor Snape because he reminds you of your mother?" Harry opened his mouth in an 'Oh' and then blushed. Before he could answer Falcor hissed loudly and the others soon joined in it took Harry a moment before he realized that all three snakes were laughing, "_What's wrong with the three of you?"_ Falcor answered, "_Harry did you not notice the color on both of their souls?"_ Harry shook his head, "_No"_ Harry didn't pay attention to every soul and other things he saw through his glasses, if he did he would have gone mad it would be like trying to memorize the detailed features of every single person you passed on the streets.

Falcor answered, "_Harry the wolf and changing woman are in love with each other, but the wolf will not act on them."_ Harry furrowed his eyebrows, "_That's crazy why wouldn't Remus? Oh no, he thinks he doesn't deserve her because he's a werewolf, damn it I'm going to knock some sense into him later."_ The snakes all agreed and Harry turned to see Myridia standing with her hands on her hips and her eyebrow raised while Grace barked loudly clearly trying to get Harry out of his 'trance' Myridia asked, "Well?" Harry explained what Basil, Falcor, and Methos had said as he did so Grace began to calm down obviously sensing that Harry was back to normal once he was done Myridia's eyes widened, "Oh, now that you say it it's really obvious so what now?" Harry grinned playfully and offered her the arm that wasn't holding his cane, "We go shopping." Myridia laughed as they entered the village and began looking around.

It was easy enough for Harry to pick up presents for his friends, but his family and girlfriend were another story. Harry couldn't for the life of him think of what to buy for Draco, Severus, or Myridia the only person he wasn't worried about was Remus. Harry knew exactly what Remus needed some nice new robes, but he was the only one Harry could think of anything for. Harry looked around several shops and finally Myridia asked, "What's wrong?" Harry sighed, "I have no idea what to get Dad or Draco it seems like nothing is really right."

Myridia shrugged, "You could check the books stores for rare potion texts, what about those books from the Black vaults were any of those potions books?" Harry nodded he'd gotten a list of the inventory just after Halloween, and arranged for an expert to restore the books. He was planning on either donating them to a library or building one just for those books, but he knew for sure there were several potions books in the mix he could have them owled to Hogwarts easily enough and wrap them up still Harry felt he needed something a little more and he grinned when he realized what would be perfect.

Myridia noticed the half excited half evil look on Harry's face, "uh-oh what are you going to do?" Harry shrugged and said in a way that made it obvious he was lying, "nothing." Myridia gave him a piercing look, "Harry?" Harry held up his hands and said, "Don't worry it'll be fine now what should I give Draco?" Myridia shrugged, "I have no idea OH! Lucretia, Drue, and Lexi are at the Three broomsticks Lucretia might have an idea." Harry snorted, "More like she'll ask me for an idea still it can't hurt let's go."

As they walked in Myridia asked, "So what do you want?" (a/n isn't it so hard to think of things when someone suddenly asks you that?) Harry stopped he wasn't used to being asked, "Well I don't know, I like playing quidditch and cooking if that gives you any ideas for some general stuff. As far as specifics are concerned I would like to learn more about other Mage's but I have no idea where you'd find that kind of information. I do like music I don't know if wizards have the equivalent of a C.D. player, but if they do that would be great." Myridia giggled, "You've been in the wizarding world 5 years and you don't know if they have C.D. players" Harry shrugged, "Well it's not like they teach a class on this at Hogwarts."

Myridia snickered as they sat down with her sisters and brother Harry ordered a butterbeer and got some water in a bowl for Grace then waited until Myridia got up to get her own drink before asking, "Do you guys have any idea what Myridia or Draco want for Christmas?" Lucretia said, "I was going to ask you the same thing (well about Draco anyway) Myridia likes putting her hair up you could get her some hair pins or berets." Lexi nodded and said, "Yeah, her favorite flower is violets and she really hates artificially scented things like candles and perfume, it always bothers her sense of smell."

Harry nodded as Myridia came back, "Thank you." Lucretia said, "I was going to get Draco a silver bracelet that has snakes all over it." Harry nodded, "That sounds good I really can't think of what to buy him I could always give him some of the free joke stuff Fred and George keep sending me." Myridia snorted, "Every single professor in the castle would kill you if you tried." Harry snorted, "Provided my father didn't skin me alive first." Lucretia said, "what about some quidditch equipment Draco can't really play anymore, but you could get him a practice snitch so he could keep his flying skills up." Harry bit his lip, "that sounds like a good idea, but I'm worried that it will only remind him of something he loves, but can't keep doing."

Lexi shrugged, "You know if we found an extra person we could form our own quidditch team us, Draco, you Harry, and someone else." Harry nodded, "Yeah, but I can't fly right now and who would we play against?" Myridia shrugged, "You'll get better and we could play against anyone who was willing to compete." Harry snorted, "Well that would be nice, but I still need a present." Drue said, "Well if someone bought you a snitch would you feel bad?" Harry shook his head, "No, all right I guess I'll go with that and maybe if something else catches my eye I can pick it up." Myridia nodded, "I'm going to go get your present if you want to get mine. Provided you're done finishing grilling my siblings for present ideas?" Harry flushed as he finished his drink, "Ah yeah, that'll work."

Myridia smiled as Harry left, Harry picked up some sweets at Honeydukes and then headed to the quidditch supply store for a practice snitch for Draco, finally Harry went to a nearby jewelry store and started looking around for something for Myridia. Harry looked through a few cases and finally he saw something really nice silver hair combs with flowers and butterflies on them. Harry nodded and a moment later he had paid for the combs and had them wrapped. Once he was done Harry walked out of the store and met up with Myridia then they started walking back to school.

Hpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpss

Christian took a deep breath before answering Severus, he'd suspected that this was coming (in fact he'd expected it sooner), "Well Severus that is a big decision, if you want to go through with it I would highly recommend that you not just drop this on him suddenly or surprise him with it. Bring the topic up with Draco, ask him what he thinks about it and then bring Harry into the discussion and the three of you should make this decision together as a family."

Severus raised an eyebrow, "Anything else?" Christian shrugged, "I think it would be beneficial. The relationship you currently have with Draco is a positive one, but he may began to feel left out because Harry is your biological son and you have not done anything to make Draco feel more like he is your child as well." Severus snorted, "He probably all ready feels that way, it's something I have noticed and is part of the reason I wish to ask him." Christian held up a hand, "Severus you need to stop right there this decision shouldn't be something you make out of some sense of duty or obligation it should be something you do because you believe it is necessary."

Severus nodded, "Yes I know, thank you for the advice Christian I appreciate it." Christian stood and held out his hand Severus shook it as Christian said, "you're welcome come talk anytime you need to." Severus said, "Absolutely." Then he left quickly, it was nearly lunch time and Severus decided to head down to his quarters and speak with Draco before Harry got back Severus arrived at his quarters to find Draco looking through some of Severus' books Severus grinned, "Sneaking around my dark arts section again." Draco gasped in shock and turned around, "Geese uncle Sev you scared the crap out of me." Severus gestured towards the couch, "Draco sit down there's something I would like to talk to you about."

Draco swallowed nervously as he sat, "Is something wrong?" Severus shook his head, "Not exactly. Draco you know I love you and consider you to be just as important to me as Harry don't you?" Draco nodded, but Severus couldn't help noticing the slightly shocked look on Draco's face he either hadn't realized Severus' full feelings or never expected him to say it out loud. Severus sighed and asked, "How would you feel about making things a little more official in that respect?" Draco looked confused, "huh?"

Severus swallowed, "Draco I would like to adopt you." Draco gasped in shock and his jaw practically hit the floor, "You, you what?" Severus continued, "I would like to adopt you Draco. Not only would it prevent Lucius from ever getting his hands on you (which is highly unlikely, but still it is always prudent to expect the best and be prepared for the worst), but it would also garauntee that you would be recognized by the ministry as one of my legal heirs and I would have the ability to make arrangements for your care in the event of my premature or natural death." Draco winced slightly, but Severus continued, "I would also be able do more for you as your father than your guardian and it is something that I believe we both want."

Draco finally regained his ability to speak, "But what about Harry?" Severus said, "I will talk to him about this and then the three of us will talk together as a family this is a very big decision Draco and I want you to think it over carefully before you answer me all right?" Draco nodded, "I will I just never expected this." Severus placed a hand on Draco's shoulder, "I know, but you deserve it and this is something I have been considering since the summer. Still, it is a critical issue and we should not rush into these things without taking the details involved into consideration." Draco nodded as the door opened.

They both looked up as Harry walked in carrying an armload of gifts with Grace following behind him Harry smiled and headed to his room a few moments later he came out with his arms empty, "I promised Remus I'd meet him for tea if that's all right, what?" Harry noticed that they both looked very serious Severus shook his head, "It's all right Harry why don't you go have lunch with Remus instead of waiting for tea time." Harry nodded, "O.k. is everything all right?" This time it was Draco who answered with a sly grin on his face, "Absolutely every thing is great." Harry gave him a searching look, "Why don't I believe you?"

Draco shrugged, "You're naturally suspicious of all Slytherin's myself particularly." Harry snorted, "Right, well I'm going to leave and when I get back I would prefer a real answer please." Harry turned and left as Draco turned to Severus, "Why didn't you tell him?" Severus sighed, "Draco this is not something that I should just bring up because the timing is convenient I want to talk it over with you more before I discuss it with Harry. This will affect him as well, but in the end you are the one who has to make the choice." Draco nodded, "Well I would like to officially be seen as part of your family and I have to admit the idea of never being under Lucius' control again no matter what should happen is very appealing, but I really don't know for sure."

Severus nodded, "I understand Draco as I said before this is something I want you to consider carefully and we will talk about again before you make your final decision Draco nodded, "Do you mind if I leave right now?" Severus said, "No, not at all if you need to be alone to think I can respect that." Draco left and made his way onto the grounds he felt as though his brain were spinning in a hundred different directions and he couldn't decide which direction he wanted to go. As Draco headed to the lake he noticed Lucretia walking up the path connecting the village to the school he smiled at the sight of her and when Lucretia caught sight of him she ran up to him and kissed him.

Draco gave a relieved smiled and wrapped his arms around her tightly, "You haven no idea how good it is to see you." Lucretia pulled back and looked him in the eye, "What's wrong? You look confused." Draco sat down and Lucretia sat next to him, "You have to promise not to tell anyone what I'm about to tell you." Lucretia nodded and Draco continued, "Uncle Sev wants to adopt me." Lucretia squealed in delight, "Draco, that's wonderful!" then she saw the look on Draco's face once more, "Isn't it?" Draco bit his lip, "I don't know, I want it, but at the same time I'm afraid of what'll happen if I actually get it, does that make any sense?"

Lucretia nodded, "Yes, I guess it would be scary in that situation maybe talking to Christian would help." Draco nodded, "Yeah maybe I just don't know what to do." Lucretia said, "I really can't think of an answer to give you, but maybe you should consider if this is something that you really want try this close your eyes." Draco gave her a wary look, but he obeyed, "O.k. now try to picture your family in your head and tell me what you see." Draco said, "I see my mother, me, Severus, and Harry all together. You and your sisters and brother are there to and there's a bunch of kids running around to." Lucretia blushed, "Siblings, nephews, and nieces, or offspring." Draco opened his eyes and gave her a knowing smile, "E all of thee above."

Lucretia punched his shoulder, "Well the kids things is going to be a LONG way in the future, but what you just told me sounds like you want Severus to adopt you." Draco nodded, "Yeah, but I still need to think about it." Lucretia said, "You can always talk to me and Christian as well, he might be able to help you work everything out." Draco nodded, "Yeah, I will definitely do that, but I still need time to think." Lucretia tentatively asked, "Do you want to be alone?" Draco shook his head, "Can you just sit here with me." Lucretia squeezed his hand comfortingly, "No problem."

The two of them just sat there staring out at the lake Draco's thoughts were chaotically consumed as he tried to think of which was the better path for him to take given this new proposal.

Hpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpss

Harry arrived at Remus' quarters and knocked Remus said, "just a moment Harry." Harry wondered how Remus knew it was him when he remembered that Remus' senses as a werewolf allowed him to smell Harry even with the door separating him. Remus opened the door and smiled, "Harry you're early." Harry nodded, "Dad suggested I have lunch with you so we wouldn't have to wait until tea time I think he and Draco are up to something and just wanted me out of the room."

Remus raised an eyebrow, "Up to what?" Harry shrugged, "I don't know maybe they were just talking about Lucius and Draco didn't want me there, it's hard for me to talk about Vernon in front of others." Remus nodded, "Understandable, you also must remember that Draco was raised to keep things about his family private no matter what. Malfoy's do not speak of things in public." Harry nodded as Remus called for food and they sat down at a small kitchen table in the kitchen of the quarters a moment later Dobby popped in, "Harry Potter sir! Dobby is most honored to be bringing Harry Potter sir and Professor Lupin their food." Harry grinned as Dobby put the food down, "Thank you Dobby and remember it's Harry Snape now not Harry Potter." Dobby nodded, "Oh Dobby is sorry Dobby is not meaning to offend Harry Po-Snape sir." Harry smiled, "it's all right Dobby." As they sat down to eat Harry decided to casually bring up the issue he'd been thinking of, "So I saw you and Tonks talking this morning." Remus spluttered slightly on the pumpkin juice he was drinking, "what, oh yes it was nothing just Order business." Harry grinned, "Falcor seems to think you like her and she likes you to." Remus flushed and Harry knew it was true, "You do don't you?" Remus held up his hand, "Harry even if I do have feelings for her it would make no difference I can not act on them."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Why not?" Remus pointed to the many scars on his body caused by his transformations, "You know why Harry." Harry said, "No I don't just because you're a werewolf doesn't mean you can't get married and if she's willing to accept your problem then why not just go for it?" Remus sighed, "Harry it is not that simple you must understand my condition makes it hard for me to live anything remotely close to a normal life. Anyone I would be involved with would have to suffer as well and what if we had children? There's a danger my condition would be passed on. I couldn't forgive myself if I were to curse my own child an innocent baby with my disease."

Harry said, "Remus that is ridiculous, you are perfectly safe as long as you take your potion and even without it you always make sure to take the precautions necessary to protect others if something should go wrong. Tonks wouldn't be in danger and while she might be judged harshly by the wizarding world she is willing to accept that. I mean look at me, Voldemort is after my hide, but Myridia and I are dating, her being an Elvin princess puts her danger and being with me makes it worse. As far as children go yes you might pass your condition onto any children you had, but you might not it isn't a garauntee. After all there are probably ways to diminish the possibility of it being passed on. Any children I have will be in danger even if I do kill Voldemort, death eaters and other dark lords will be after my children, but again that doesn't stop me I plan on having children one day whether that be with Myridia or someone else. Remus you deserve to be happy and Tonks can make you happy go for it."

Remus had a sad lost look on his face, "Harry I appreciate what you are saying, but I can not be with Tonks it just is not possible." Harry raised a finger in protest, "but…" Remus interrupted, "Harry this is a difficult topic for me to discuss and I do not want to continue this conversation." Harry wanted to protest, but he could tell by the look on Remus' face that it would not be a good idea so he sat back in his chair and began to eat. After a while Remus began to speak, "You know Harry you may look a lot like Severus, but you definitely have your mothers stubbornness and temper she could be a fierce woman at times. I remember once when you were a baby you wouldn't stop crying so James put you into a baby sling and took you up on his room. You stopped instantly you always loved to fly even when you were an infant. Lily got home and saw James and started shouting telling him it was too dangerous and you could have gotten hurt she actually threatened to have him castrated at one point."

Harry snorted around the beef stew he was eating as Remus nodded, "Yes I know Lily was a formable woman and crossing her was never a good idea." They spent the rest of the lunch with Remus telling Harry stories about when he was a baby including the time Harry had turned Sirius' hair pink when he had been asked to baby sit. By the time they had finished it had been over an hour Harry didn't want to leave, but he knew he couldn't say.

Harry stood and hugged Remus whispering, "Remus please just think it over before you throw your best chance to be truly happy away." Remus didn't answer and Harry left quietly hoping Remus would make the right choice.

Harry walked back to his families quarters when he got their he sat heavily on the sofa sighing loudly Harry heard a small clank behind him and realized his Dad was in the potions lab. After a few moments Severus came out, "Harry, I was just reorganizing my stores." Harry nodded as Severus sat next to him, "Harry I need to talk to you about something." Harry turned, "What?" Severus said, "I wish to adopt Draco." Harry gasped, "What?" Severus said, "I would like to adopt Draco, it would make his position in our family and as my ward much more solid and allow me to make arrangements for Draco both legally and otherwise. Also, I believe it will be good for Draco's emotional well-being. Now the final decision will be up to Draco, but I need to know what you think."

Harry sucked in a breath, "I don't really know I like Draco and our relationship is better than it ever was, but this is a lot. I'm not sure how I feel." Severus nodded, "Draco said something similar we will all need to think about this and talk about it several more times before we come to any conclusions." Harry nodded, "You know I'm not entirely sure about this, but I think it could work." Severus smiled and ruffled Harry's hair, "Thank you Harry I appreciate your honesty." Harry nodded, "I'm going to go to my room."

Severus nodded and watched Harry leave not entirely certain what the outcome of his proposal was going to be. Harry closed the door and slid down to the floor Grace came up to him and wined sensing his distress Harry gently patted her head, "Everything's changing Grace and I'm not certain how I feel or what it's going to do for all of us in the end." The dog gave Harry's cheek a gentle lick and Harry giggled lightly and sat back, "Well I guess we'll just have to wait and see right?" Harry smiled as the dog yipped and decided to spend the day thinking over how he felt about Draco becoming his brother and deciding he needed to talk it over with other people before he made a final decision, he would need and o.k. from his Dad and Draco first, but he planned on talking to Christian, Remus, and several others as soon as he could maybe having someone else's perspective would help him think more clearly about everything.

A/n o.k. that's all for now next chapter is Christmas so yes or no from Draco what do you want to see?


	23. Christmas

Christmas

Christmas

Once Harry had left Remus he went to get the second part of his father's present, Harry went back to their quarter's he dropped off Grace, grabbed Draco, and told his Dad they'd be gone for the rest of the day. Severus seemed surprised, but he decided to let it pass, after all Harry was more than capable of protecting himself and he deserved some time alone (add to that the fact that Harry had shown Severus the Marauders map and the potions master could now use it to locate his charges whenever they were in the castle if necessary). Harry made his way to a specific room inside Hogwarts pulling Draco behind him, then he checked if anyone else was around they and quietly slipped into the girls' bathroom.

Draco looked truly confused, "Harry what the hell is going on?" Before Harry could answer a figure popped up out of one of the cubicles, "Harry what are you doing back here?" Draco gapped at the ghost, "Myrtle I'd like you to meet my, well I guess the most appropriate term would be step-brother. Draco, Draco this is Moaning Myrtle she lives here." Draco finally closed his mouth as realization dawned on his face, "Wait a minute, this is the bathroom you told uncle Sev and I about the one with the chamber in it. Why are we here?" Harry turned conspiratorially to Draco, "I had an idea, you know that basilisks and their skin never decompose right?" Draco nodded, "Yeah so?" Harry said, "Can you think of a better present to give to a potions master, these ingredients are worth a fortune."

Draco spluttered, "Are you crazy? You said part of the chamber caved in what if it collapses on us while were in there or something? How will anyone know?" Harry gestured to Myrtle and smiled, "Myrtle I know it won't be easy because the basilisk killed you, but would you be willing to come down with us then you could get help if something happens." Myrtle blushed slightly, "Well I don't know, I've never been down there before." Harry asked, "Oh does that mean you can't go down there? I read this book once that said ghosts couldn't go anywhere they hadn't been in life unless they were haunting a person." Myrtle shook her head, "That's not true, I suppose I could go with you."

Harry smiled and pulled something out of his pocket it was a large plastic container, Harry opened it to reveal and exceptionally moldy chocolate cake Draco gagged at the smell, but Myrtle looked truly delighted, "Just promise me you'll get rid of it or I'll get in trouble." Myrtle smiled in delight, "Oh Harry that's so sweet of you no boy has ever given me cake before." Harry nodded, "Your welcome, just remember I'm all ready spoken for." Myrtle said, "I know, but you're still welcome to share my toilet when you die." Draco hid a snort of laughter with a cough and asked, "And how do you plan to get us out of there?" Harry pulled a shrunken broom stick out of his other pocket and re-sized it to show Draco his firebolt, "It should be able to carry both of us, we'll have to make trips back and forth to drop off the stuff, but it shouldn't be a problem." Draco said, "This is going to take days you realize that?" Harry nodded, "Are you in or out?" Draco looked around, "I'm in." Harry grinned and walked over to the tap, then he concentrated and hissed for it to open. Basil, Falcor, and Methos all begin to hiss along, "_be careful Harry this place is saturated with darkness." _ Harry nodded, "_I know, but there's nothing to worry about the creature that lived in here has been dead for years."_ Harry took a step and jumped into the pipe with Draco and Myrtle following close behind, they landed in the base and Harry started to walk to the chamber leaning on his cane suddenly Draco asked, "Harry what if there's another basilisk down here?" Harry rolled his eyes, "Draco where do basilisks come from?" Draco recited, "Chicken eggs incubated under toads." Harry nodded, "Now what do you think the odds are of someone bringing a chicken egg down here getting toad to sit on it and not having anyone notice? I don't think a toad would voluntarily sit on an egg for four years do you? If a basilisk had hatched I would have heard it by now." Draco pointed out, "You didn't hear the first one until our second year."

Harry conceded and said, "I know, but after the basilisk was killed I started hearing more snakes in the school. I hadn't really heard any voices before second year because no snake was going to come live in an area a basilisk had claimed as their home. After it left more snakes started coming to the school (I told Dumbledore and he said it was nothing to worry about) anyway if a new basilisk had hatched the snakes would have left again, besides the reason the basilisk lay dormant for so long was because Tom Riddle the heir of Slytherin ordered it to. There wouldn't have been anyone here to order a new basilisk so it would have gone off on its own and attacked someone or something by now. Plus Basil, Falcor, and Methos would have told me if something was living down here, I can see through walls now remember? And I don't see anything moving except rats and bugs. I know this place is creepy, but it's safe."

Draco nodded and followed Harry into the chamber Harry saw several skins lying on the ground and used his magic to levitate them into the main room, Harry opened the door and saw the body of the basilisk lying exactly were it had fallen four years ago completely untouched. Harry shuddered as a rush of memories hit him while Myrtle and Draco gasped in shock. Harry nodded and waited a few moments before saying, "Yeah I know. I'm sorry I never told you what was down here Myrtle you more than anyone else have a right to know." Myrtle floated over to the dead carcass, "It's all right, I was always a little curious about what it was, but knowing doesn't change anything." Harry nodded and turned to Draco who seemed to be getting over his initial shock, "Ready to get started?" Draco looked around, "How?" Harry pulled a bag out of his pocket and resized it, "I got all the supplies necessary from the room of requirement so no one would know." Draco quirked an eyebrow, "how very Slytherin of you."

Harry pulled five tables out of the bag and placed the four skins he'd found on them and then he and Draco levitated the basilisks body onto the fifth. Harry gave Draco an entire outfit made of Dragon hide, "it'll keep us from getting any left-over venom on our bodies, it shouldn't be dangerous, but it's better to be safe." Draco nodded and he and Harry changed into the outfits putting on tough workboats and dragon hide gloves to keep from touching anything dangerous. Myrtle continued to float around the room, "I don't like it here." Harry nodded, "If it makes you feel better I don't either." Draco said, "So where do you want to start?" Harry said, "Well I think we should start with the skins because they'll take less work and we don't want to get blood or anything on them." Draco nodded, "I think we should leave one completely whole, slice one, powder one, and chop the third." Harry nodded, "Yeah that's what I was thinking slicing will take the longest." Slicing meant they would cut out each individual scale one by one it was slow, meticulous, and delicate work. Draco said, "Let's get started." Harry pulled out two long sheets that shimmered like satin he and Draco draped it one the skin then flipped it over and draped the other side.

They rolled it up and moved on to powdering the next one as they worked Draco asked, "So how do you really feel about the adoption?" Harry looked up, "Honestly, I was kind of mad at first. I've always wanted siblings I just never thought it would be like this." Harry paused to look at Draco, "Then I realized that making a fuss about this would ruin three people's lives and the last thing I want to do is hurt my Dad or you. I know we've had problems before, but I like you Draco and I don't want to lose you as a friend." Draco grinned, "Thanks I just wanted to hear that from you." Harry nodded, "So are you going to say yes?" Draco took a deep breath, "I think so, I love uncle Sev I have ever since I was a kid and while I still miss my mum, I know that she would want me to be happy and uncle Sev adopting me won't me any less her son."

Harry smiled as they went back to work they spent the rest of the day working talking about unimportant things, Myrtle also joined in talking about what Hogwarts was like when she was at school. Unlike the previous conversations Harry had with the ghost she didn't just talk about the other students teasing her. She told them how the school and classes had changed since she was a student and the teachers who were no longer there. Harry was rather amazed to learn that professor McGonagall had been a first year Gryffindor student when Myrtle died, "She was always very shy when she first came here hardly said a word to anyone." Both Draco and Harry looked up from the third skin which they were now chopping up, "McGonagall shy? You're kidding."

Myrtle actually giggled, "No she was so quiet the other students used to call her the little ghost because it was like she was never really there." Harry and Draco both stopped working to laugh over this and then continued on, once they were finished they placed the chop skin into a magically expanding bag and moved onto slicing the third. As Harry expected this was the most difficult as they worked he said, "You know I've been thinking maybe I should given some of the powdered or diced skin to someone else." Draco looked up, "Like who?" Harry bit his lip, "the Weasley's, they've always treated me like a member of their family, they don't have a lot of money and powdered basilisk skin is worth a fortune." Draco shrugged, "Well I don't care, but do you think they'd accept such an expensive gift?"

Harry said, "I don't know maybe if I gave it to them anonymously." Draco snorted, "OH yes because it would be so difficult to figure out who could have possibly given them the powdered skin of a giant snake that has been lying in a room only a parselmouth can enter for four years when there are only two known parselmouths living right now. I mean after all that kind hearted old dark lord could have given it to them right?" the sarcasm in Draco's voice got heavier as he spoke and Harry rolled his eyes, "All right good point. I'll just give it to them flat out, do you think it will make me look selfish if I only give them like half of one skin?"

Draco snorted, "Selfish? Harry that would be worth enough money for the Weasley's to buy their own country, besides this is uncle Sev's present and giving things like basilisk skin to the wrong person can have dangerous consequences these are potent dark arts ingredients. Plus the Weasley's could always sell the skin back to uncle Sev or something like that." Harry nodded, "Oh yeah I never though of it like that." Draco snorted. By the time they were done it was nearly dinner, as Harry suspected it took several trips to get everything up the shaft (they couldn't put the skins in Harry's shrinkable bag because they may have spilled and mixed with something they weren't supposed to), but eventually they managed it. They promised Myrtle they'd come back tomorrow and start on the carcass (that would take a day all on its own) and left, when they got back Severus asked them, "Where have you been?"

Both boys looked nervous finally Harry decided to tell the 'truth' "We were working on your Christmas gift." Severus raised an eyebrow, "And what pray tell took all day? Harry added, "It will also take most of tomorrow." Severus looked truly surprised, "What is this time consuming project?" Harry sighed, "Well if we told you it wouldn't be a surprise." Severus eyed them both warily, "Are you two doing anything dangerous?" Harry and Draco looked at each other and Harry said, "Not really." Severus looked over their muddy clothes and said, "You aren't going into the forbidden forest are you?" They both said, "No" at the same time and Severus nodded, "Very well get yourselves cleaned up, but I would like to tell you now that if you are doing anything stupid stop and don't do it again." They both nodded and ran for their rooms; Harry poured half the powdered basilisk skin into another bag for the Weasley's then cleaned himself up.

Severus stood in the kitchen, "If those boys have been wandering around in that forest again I'll skin them alive and hand them over to Filtch for the rest of the year." Harry and Draco came back out looking cleaned and ready to go. Grace trailed faithfully behind Harry as usual and Severus escorted them to the great hall. Harry and Draco ate at the Gryffindor table that day their friends pressed them about were they'd been ,but both boys gave the same answer Harry had given to Severus Hermione said, "Harry if you're doing something dangerous…" Harry interrupted her, "It's kind of dangerous, but not really and I promise we're taking every possible precaution." Hermione eyed him in an uncertain way, "that's not very reassuring.' Harry said, "Hermione, we know what we're doing just trust us." After dinner Myridia and her family cornered them Drue spoke first, "So what were you doing that involved a basilisk?" Harry was shocked, "What?" Lexi added, "We're magical creatures remember? We can smell it on you." Harry flushed and looked at Draco they both realized they wouldn't be leaving until they explained so they took a deep breath and told them everything.

Myridia looked shocked, "Harry you could have gotten hurt, with no one, but a ghost with you that was really dangerous and stupid." Harry insisted, "Nothing happened and we're both fine." Myridia put her hands on her hips, "Well if you're going back tomorrow we're coming with you." Lexi, Drue and Lucretia all nodded Draco tried to protest, "But." Lucretia gave him a fierce look, "Either you let us come or we'll tell Professor Snape what you're doing." Harry and Draco both agreed, the next day they got up early Harry fed Grace and then had a breakfast with Draco. They both left and met the Kensington's at the chamber entrance Myrtle looked disappointed until Harry turned to her, "You can come with us if you want, we might still need your help if something happens."

Myrtle beamed and followed them down Drue made a face when she saw were the tunnel was caved in and said, "We could clear some of this out and put in some supports to keep this from falling in any more." Harry crawled threw the whole Ron had cleared, "If you want to, but I don't see the point it's not like anyone ever really comes down here." Draco followed him and Lucretia and Myridia came close behind, Drue and Lexi stayed where they were and looked over the wall of rocks Lexi shrugged, "wanna go for it?" Drue shrugged, "Why not, I don't think they need us and there's nothing else to do." They began to shift the rocks as Harry opened the chamber once again, they started by skinning the basilisks body and cleaning the skin so they could dry it out then they begin to harvest. Myridia and Lucretia put on extra outfits and helped them out. They removed the fangs and extracted venom from them as well as from inside the basilisk body then they began to harvest the organs.

It was long smelly, dirty work and Harry had a feeling he wouldn't be eating meat for quiet some time after this. With Lucretia and Myridia helping the work went much faster and soon they had the carcass completely dissected, the organs were placed in separate jars and the fangs were put in special foam lined cases to keep them preserved, and the venom was put in unbreakable bottle with sealed lids. Because Lucretia had the best hand writing out of all of them she labeled eat container in permanent ink and sat them on an extra table for the ink to dry, as Harry expected this took most of the day and they ended up skipping lunch. Even if the had been able to summon a house elf for food there was nothing to wash themselves with and it was too dangerous to eat with basilisk residue on their hands.

They talked a lot about anything that came into their heads as they worked while Myrtle became the go between for Lexi and Drue, the only time Harry saw the two of them was when Drue came into the room to add magical globes to the chamber. These were magically created orbs that brought light into dark places. Drue conjured them because it wasn't safe to have torches that burned forever down here there was too much chance of something catching fire. The globes took very little power to maintain, any latent magic no matter how distant would keep them burning for years and because Hogwarts was full of magic from thousands of students who'd gone there, they would never go out. Drue made a face at the sight of the basilisks' body, but didn't comment otherwise then she went back out.

Finally after what seemed like forever they were done. They put all of the organs in a trunk Harry had gotten for that specific purpose then they left the chamber, Harry gasped in shock Lexi and Drue had cleared the entire rock slide and transfigured some of the rocks into wooden joists that they had used to support the roof. Harry whistled at the work, it looked very professional and the roof was unlikely to cave in at its all ready weak spot unless some other idiot shot a misfired spell down here.

Harry turned to them, "Why'd you do this?" Drue Shrugged and Lexi grinned, Lexi spoke first, "We didn't have anything else to do, we're very strong as you've noticed and as such we aren't very good at delicate tasks so we needed something to do." Harry looked surprised, "But you're good at potions." Drue said, "Yeah because we use specially altered knives and equipment that keep us form accidentally crushing anything." Harry nodded and said, "Well it looks great, but I think it was a waste of your time I doubt anyone's going to come down here again." All four of them laughed Lucretia said, "Harry when your fathers hears what you did he's going to insist on coming down here, the least we can do is make this place look basically safe." Harry looked around and saw that Lexi and Drue had cleared out the old animal bones and added magical lightening globes throughout the chamber making it look much less imposing.

Harry smiled, "Thanks you guys." And Draco added, "Yeah we really appreciate all of this." The four of them nodded as they left the chamber, Lucretia carried Drue with her while the others took various boxes leaving Harry and Draco on the broom. Even with six of them it still wasn't easy because Myridia and Lexi had to carry the trunk between them and the pipe was so twisty that it made maneuvering hard. It took a little longer than expected, but they managed to get to the top and close the chamber Myrtle said, "Good-bye Harry come back and see me." Harry smiled at her and left deciding to make a point to come and speak to Myrtle more often. Myridia, Drue, Lexi, and Lucretia said good-bye and headed to their respective common rooms while Harry and Draco went back to their rooms.

Harry knocked first to check if Severus was in, when he didn't hear an answer he and Draco walked in carrying the trunk full of parts and hid it under Harry's bed then they showered thoroughly and changed. About an hour later two school owls flew in carrying packages with the outfits Myridia and Lucretia had been wearing wrapped in brown parcels. Harry and Draco took their homework to the living room and finished up what they still had left. Severus came back into the room later that evening, "How was your day?" they both said, "Fine." And Severus said, "I don't suppose you two are going to tell me what you've been up to." Harry said, "Maybe later." Draco said, "We probably won't need to, you'll figure it out on your own." Severus said, "If I find out you've done something stupid you'll both be grounded for the rest of the school year." Harry and Draco looked at each other and flushed, but didn't say anything.

Christmas break started at the end of the week and as usual classes were a little more disorganized. Naturally Severus refused to allow any messing around, but most of the other professors gave the students a little lee-way Harry was truly surprised when he came home Friday to find a bunch of boxes sitting on the living room floor, "What's going on?" Severus came out of his room dressed in a simple pair of back trousers and a long sleeved blue shirt, Harry gapped slightly despite all the time he'd spent with his Dad, he still wasn't used to seeing the man without his teaching robes on. Severus said, "As a professor and head of house I am obligated to spend Christmas in the castle, it has never bothered me before, but I thought it would make you and Draco better about having to stay if we put up a Christmas tree."

Harry smiled, "'I've been spending Christmas here since my first year, I don't mind staying. We really get to have our own tree?" Severus nodded and Harry grinned, "I've never really done this before. My aunt and uncle always had me put up the tree, but it was never really my tree." Severus' face fell at the reminder of Harry's past then he said, "Well you will have one now, we just need to wait for Draco." Harry smiled, he put down his book bag and Grace came running into the room and barked Severus said, "Maybe you should keep her in your room, we wouldn't want her to knock something over and get hurt." Harry nodded; he took Grace into his room and played with her for an hour until Draco arrived from his last class.

Harry closed the door to keep Grace in his room and went to help with the tree, it was great. For the first time in his life Harry got to put up decorations with his family. Severus placed an extra tree Hagrid had brought from the forest into a stand then he and Draco put fairy lights and tinsel on the tree. The three of them hung the ornaments and (to Harry's great delight) Severus allowed him to put the star on top. Harry grinned broadly when they were done it looked beautiful Severus cleared away the boxes and said, "Very nice." Draco nodded, but Harry noticed he looked a little said, "Draco what's wrong?" Draco said, "it's just this is the first Christmas since my mum left." Severus walked over to Draco as Harry said, "I'm sorry." Severus pulled Draco into a hug as the younger man said, "I don't want to ruin this for everyone by being gloomy and depressed." Severus pulled him back, "You're not ruining anything, I asked you and Harry to be honest with me about your feelings and I am glad you've taken that to heart." Draco nodded and smiled at Severus as he pulled away from the hug.

Harry smiled and asked, "Is there anything I can do?" Draco shook his head, "No I just missed her all of a sudden." Harry nodded, "I can understand that I still miss my parents and Sirius, this'll be my first Christmas without him." Draco bit his lip, "Oh, I'm sorry if I made…" Harry held up a hand, "It's not your fault and I won't let it ruin my holiday. Things could be a lot worse, at least no one's figured out I'm a mage yet, you'd think after what happened they would have, but most people just shrugged it off as some kind of accidental magic or my channeling the power of the Kensington's." Severus snorted loudly, "which proves how sadly ignorant the wizarding population is seeing as how a mage is the only person capable of channeling that much power without being killed."

Harry smiled, "Hey as long as I'm not on the front of the daily prophet again I don't really care what they think." Severus smiled, "All right let's have some lunch." Harry placed the presents he'd bought under the tree (with Draco's help) and waited anxiously for Christmas. Harry spent a lot of the vacation just hanging with Ron and Hermione, something he hadn't been able to do in a long time, and while Ron had been hesitant to add Draco to their group he didn't seem to mind the other boy now. In fact Draco was the only one out of all four of them who could beat Ron at chess and Ron really seemed to enjoy having someone around who could challenge his skills.

All in all it was a great vacation (although Harry and Draco both somewhat dreaded what Severus would do when he opened his present) they tried not to think about it too much because it would spoil all the fun.

Christmas morning dawned bright and clear, Harry woke up early and ran into the living room with Grace at his heals Harry smiled at the sight of all the presents under the tree, he picked up a couple, looked at who they were for and put them back. Ten minutes later Severus came in a snorted at Harry's antics Harry turned to him, "What?" Severus shook his head, "You look like an eight year old riffling through the presents like that. Trying to find out what various people got you?" Harry shook his head, "No, it's just that I've never been able to do this before and it's fun." Severus looked sad, but covered it quickly, "Well be that as it may you may wish to feed Grace before she decides to eat the candy canes." Harry turned to see the dog whining at his knees he instantly ran to the kitchen, "I'm sorry girl, I didn't mean to forget you I was just so excited here you go." Harry poured a little extra food into Grace's bowl and put it on the floor then filled her water bowl Grace dived into the food and begin eating with gusto.

Harry shook his head and Draco came walking into the room running a hand threw his tousled hair and putting on his glasses, "Good morning, what's with all the noise?" Harry gestured to Grace and Draco said, "Oh." Severus spoke up, "Harry I have a gift I would like to give you right now." Harry turned his eyes bright with excitement, "Really." Severus nodded, "Poppy told me that you don't need to use a can anymore." Harry grinned widely, "You mean it? That's wonderful." Harry's cane turned back into a staff at those words and Harry laughed, "Thank you Dad this means a lot of me." Severus nodded, "I thought you would be pleased, now come on let's open the rest." Harry said, "Well I all ready got a gift so I think Draco should go first." Harry bent under the tree and pulled out his present to Draco who smiled as he sat down next to Harry, "Thanks" Severs took a seat on the couch saying, "I'm too old to be kneeling on a dungeon floor."

Draco tore the wrapping off and opened it to find the practice snitch Harry had bought, "Thanks this is great." Harry nodded, "Yeah and Drue (at least I think it was Drue) suggested that if we found an extra person we'd have enough for an inter house quidditch team if you wanted to play." Draco brightened even more, "Wicked." Severus smiled and Harry handed him one of his gifts, "Draco and I bought you one separate present each hand then a big gift from both of us." Severus said, "You didn't have to do that."

Harry shrugged as Severus opened the package to find several rare potion tombs from the Black vaults fully restored, "Harry these are beautiful thank you." Harry grinned as Severus gestured to a long package just to his right, "Open that one." Harry picked up the package and tore threw the wrapping then he gasped, it was a violin complete with sheet music and an instructional book, "I know it's been a long time since you told me you wanted to play, but with everything that's been going on there just hasn't been time for you to learn I hope you're still interested." Harry nodded eagerly, "Absolutely, thank you." Severus smiled and said, "Turn it over."

Harry turned over the violin and gasped words had been engrave on the back it read, "_Property of Lily Marie Evans if found please return to Gryffindor tower."_ Harry felt a lump form in his throat. His mother's violin this had been his mothers violin Severus said, "I kept that after the divorce I told Lily it had gotten lost, but I think somehow she knew I'd kept it as a memento of our time together, one way or another she never called me on it."

Harry smiled chocking back tears, "Thank you Dad this means so much to me. I don't really have anything that belonged to Mum except the blanket Dumbledore left me wrapped in when he dropped me on the Dursley's porch. This means so much to me thank you." Severus smiled, "You're welcome." They continued to open gifts, Harry got a magical C.D. player and several C.D.'s from Myridia, the player looked just like a muggle one except it ran off of magic instead of batteries. Mrs. Weasley sent him the traditional Christmas sweater, this one was a dark red with a large H on the front. Dobby had given him a pair of mismatched socks one was blue with lions on them and the second was yellow with broomsticks on them. Draco snickered, but Harry pointed out that it looked like he and Severus had gotten socks as well. Sure enough Dobby had made Severus one black sock with cauldrons and one dark green sock with various potions ingredients. Draco had a silver sock with snitches all over it and a purple one with snakes on it.

Harry smiled and summoned Dobby the house elf bounced happily, 'Harry Potter-Snape sir. Dobby is so glad to be seeing you." Harry smiled, "Thank you for the socks Dobby here's your present." Harry handed Dobby a package which he unwrapped to find one sock with breakfast food on it and a red Holiday sock covered with bells that played jingle bells loudly. Dobby squealed in delight, "Oh thank you Harry Potter-Snape sir dobby is loving his new socks." Dobby gave Harry a tight hug and returned to the kitchens. Harry opened his gift from Draco to find a new winter cloak red with a gold trim Draco said, "that's not the only thing watch this."

He took hold of the cloak and said, "Green." It changed to green with silver trim, "it has over a dozen different color options." Harry smiled, "Wow, thanks Draco." Draco nodded, and opened his next gift which turned out to be a Weasley sweater, the one was green with a black D on it Severus also got a sweater black with a bright blue S on it. Harry laughed at the sight and opened his gift from Ron it was a Chudley cannons patch Harry could put on his clothes and a glass statue of a Grim, Harry smiled sadly as he placed it on the mantel. Hermione got him a new photo album because the one Hagrid had given him was warn out. Dumbledore sent some several sweats and a violently purple hat with stars on. Severus gave Draco a framed photo of Draco and his mother taken a few years ago the other boy stroked it lovingly, "Thank you uncle Sev." Severus nodded, "You're welcome." Draco sat there for several minutes staring at the photo Harry and Severus gave him some time alone.

Finally it was time for Severus' big present before he gave it to him Harry said, "Dad I know you won't be entirely happy when you open this, but I want to explain be fore you do we took every possible precaution when we gathered these the Kensington's and." Harry paused, "Another friend cam with us, we wore dragon hide from head to toe, we took thorough showers after we were done and we didn't eat or drink anything when we were 'contaminated'. I know you won't like where we got this, but Basil, Falcor, and Methos assured me there was no significant danger and we were fully prepared." Severus raised any eyebrow, "This would be why you were gone for the better part of two days." Harry nodded as Severus opened the trunk and gasped then he looked up and shouted, "HARRY JAMES SNAPE! DRACONIAS LUCIUS MALFOY! What were you thinking you could have been killed?" Harry said, "I told you we were as safe as we could be." Severus interrupted, "That still doesn't excuse you're behavior you both know better than this, the chamber is dangerous, you are both grounded for two weeks starting tomorrow." Harry and Draco both groaned, "But thank you for this gift it is beautiful." Harry grinned and showed Severus the bags of skins as he marveled at them he continued to berate both boys for their behavior and a moment later the floo opened and Mrs. Weasley's face appears, "HARRY JAMES SNAPE what were you thinking?! Going back into the chamber of secrets you could have been killed."

Harry explained the situation, but Molly still didn't look happy, "Harry it was still dangerous you shouldn't have done that and we can't accept that gift." Harry said, "Yes you can I gave four bags to Dad and I wanted you to have the other one please keep it." Molly Weasley smiled, "Harry you are such a sweet boy thank you, very well we will keep it, but don't think this gets you off." Harry nodded and Mrs. Weasley's head disappeared from the fire. Harry turned to Severus and smiled, "Well now that you've both yelled at me can we go to dinner?" Severus nodded the Christmas dinner was as fabulous as ever, they had a wonderful time opening crackers and Harry fell asleep with his stomach full of wonderful food and the sound of Dobby's jingle bell socks playing over and over again in his ears.

A/n that's all for now Harry's mage lessons start next chapter any opinions on how they should go? Reviews are welcome as always.


	24. punishment

Punishment

Punishment

A/n sorry, it's been a while I honestly didn't mean to forget, but here's another chap as a reward for your patience.

Harry woke early the day after Christmas, his father had made it clear that he was going to check the Chamber himself and then Draco and Harry would be spending the day helping him clean out the potions stores. Harry also had to start his occulmency lessons again and his lessons with Dumbledore would start next week. Harry groaned loudly into his pillow, he was all ready tired and he hadn't even gotten out of bed.

Harry showered and shaved quickly then he dressed and headed out to the kitchen for breakfast/ Severus was all ready waiting for him, Harry handed his Dad a piece of paper, "What's this?" Harry said, "A list of memories, the ones on the right are ones I don't want anybody getting into, and the ones on the left are memories I don't care who sees." Severus nodded his approval, "Well go over these later, but first I want to inspect the Chamber, the headmaster has agreed to accompany me, he should have checked it over after your second year to make certain there was no further danger to the students. I don't know what he was thinking."

Harry snorted, "Well it's not the first time the headmaster has made a mistake." Severus nodded as Draco came out of his room. Grace walked over and greeted him with her usual barks and licks, Draco bent down and scratched her head then sat down to eat. Severus said, "As soon as we have inspected the chamber the two of you will be spending the day cleaning out the stores and helping me prepare some ingredients." Harry and Draco both groaned loudly, some of the ingredients in Severus' older stores were truly disgusting and there was nothing Harry hated more than cutting up flobber worms (a job Severus was sure to assign them). The worms were slimy and cutting them always made Harry feel sick. They ate quickly without saying much; Harry put Grace in his room and closed the door so she wouldn't try to follow them then headed to Moaning Myrtles' bathroom.

The headmaster was waiting for them when they arrived, "Harry if you would please open the Chamber." Harry walked over to the faucet just as Myrtle popped up from one of the stalls, "Hello Harry do you need me to come with again." Harry said, "You can come if you like." Harry turned back to the sink and hissed for it to open, the sink fell back and the huge gaping pipe stood before them. Severus stepped forward and said, "I will be going first."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Dad, for the last time there's nothing down there." Severus said, "That does not mean it is not safe, I will go first and then I will call you." Severus jumped into the pipe a few moments later his voice boomed from the bottom of the shaft (obviously a result of the sonorous charm), "All right come down." The headmaster went next and Harry and Draco followed him.

Harry slid down the pipe and once again hit the chamber in a face plant Draco snickered as Severus helped Harry stand then muttered a cleaning spell to remove the mud from his son's face. Harry gave a small, "thanks" as he shot Draco a dirty look Severus looked around observing the chamber and taking in the changes that had been made (although he didn't know they'd been made because he hadn't been here before).

Severus tested the joists that Lexi and Drue had added to help support the roof and noted the magical orbs that had been put in to light the Chamber. Harry pointed down the chamber, "That's the inner chamber." Dumbledore responded, "Well let's go then." Harry opened the chamber and they all walked in Dumbledore and Severus both began scanning the room as Severus said, "Harry can you open the statue?" Harry looked up into the statue of Salazar Slytherin and thought about it for moment, it took a while for Harry to remember what Riddle had said all of those years ago to summon the serpent, finally it struck Harry and he hissed, "_Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four_"1. The statues mouth opened slowly and Harry shuddered at the memories that it brought forth.

Harry instinctively back away even though he knew there was no danger and saw Draco doing the same. Snape levitated Dumbledore up to the statue and the older man slipped into the mouth. Harry shuddered in revulsion as Severus said, "Well, I suppose it could be worse, but I don't want to hear about either of you doing anything so stupid ever again am I clear?" Harry swallowed, he knew Severus was worried, but he didn't like being called stupid it was something his uncle had frequently called him and Harry couldn't help feeling his temper flare slightly at the word. Harry forced himself to take a deep calming breath and Severus finished the scans and said, "We took every possible precaution Dad, I know you're worried and we won't come down here again and I'm sorry we didn't talk to any of the other professors before hand."

Severus nodded, "Draco?" Draco said, "I'm sorry uncle Sev." Severus sighed heavily as Harry and Draco simply stood there not sure what to say. As Harry looked around he noticed more aspects of the Chamber, there were dozens of tunnels leading into the Chamber and while Harry knew he wouldn't go exploring them he couldn't help wondering were they went. It took ten minutes before Dumbledore emerged from the statue looking perfectly fine (his robes weren't even dirty). Harry snorted in amusement (all though he wasn't completely surprised) Dumbledore said, "There is nothing down there except for waste and old skins, no sign of eggs or another basilisk."

Harry rolled his eyes, "I told you there wasn't one." Severus waved him off, "just because there is no longer a giant snake down here that does not make it any less dangerous. Now, I believe the two of you have an appointment with my stores. Harry and Draco groaned loudly and Severus levitated Dumbledore back down from the statue. The headmaster chuckled, "Remember my boys, don't do the crime if you can't do the time." Harry gave him a searching look, "Headmaster, where did you learn that phrase?" Dumbledore smirked, "I overheard Ms. Granger saying it to Mr. Weasley just before the break. It seems Mr. Weasley got a detention just before Christmas and was complaining."

Harry snorted then he realized something, "Oh no, I forgot to tell Ron and Hermione what we were doing. Dad I know I'm on punishment, but could I write or floo them." Severus responded, "Harry you may be on punishment, but I don not intend to keep you or Draco completely isolated, you may write to your friends as much as you like. Now I believe we should be going." Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, there is nothing here, Harry I expect you at 3 for the start of our lessons." Harry responded, "Yes sir." The three of them made their way back up the pipe via a hovering spell preformed by the headmaster then Severus took Harry and Draco back to the dungeons and into his store room.

Severus gestured to the room, which was about the size of an average walk-in closet and said, "work from left to right, be sure to ask me before removing any potions with black stoppers, they contain potentially toxic chemicals. Also, before I forget _puriticus_" Harry and Draco were surrounded by a purple mist which quickly dissipated Harry looked confused, but Draco explained, "it's a spell to make sure we don't breath in anything nasty." Severus nodded, "And here are two pairs of dragon hide gloves, wear them always."

Harry looked around and asked, "Dad where are we supposed to put the ones that need to be disposed of." Draco answered before Severus, "We put them aside then uncle Severus makes sure there properly taken care of." Harry gave him a confused look and Draco responded with his usual Malfoy smirk (a look Harry hadn't seen on him in months), "I've done this before, did you honestly think uncle Sev let me off completely clear for all of those fights we had or all the times I sabotaged other people's potions?"

Harry answered truthfully, "well yes actually." Severus chuckled lightly, "Harry I did not publicly punish or berate any Slytherin students because it would have been detrimental to my position as a spy. Also, the Slytherin's have often been mistreated due to their reputation at school I did not want to add to that so I punished them privately. I'll admit I tend to favor the Slytherins, but that is because everyone else in school is so prejudiced against them." Harry nodded in understanding as Draco quipped, "Yeah, and cleaning out the stores is a common punishment." Severus added, "One you preformed much more regularly than the other students." Draco made a face as Severus left to begin brewing potions for the hospital wing.

Harry grumbled as he stepped towards the shelves, "If he has students do this a lot why do we need to go through all of them?" Draco snorted, "Many Slytherins have theorized that uncle Sev purposely finds or makes the most disgusting potions ingredients and puts them in here to give his students something to do during detention. The truth is that potions and the ingredients used in them only last for a certain time period and uncle Sev has so many in here he can't keep track of them. The longer you leave ingredients after their expiration date the grosser they get and students don't always catch those which have recently expired so they basically ferment on the shelves until someone removes them."

Harry added, "And because Dad has so much to do he doesn't have time to check them all, as long as they're in bottles they won't damage the other things in here." Draco nodded and pulled a vial off the shelf, "uncle Sev always labels his ingredients with dates so this won't be as hard as it sounds, it's just the ones that are close to going bad that are hard to tell."

Draco read the label and made a face, "Harry look."' Harry bent over and read the label, 'Hellbane, use before January 1979' Harry snorted, "This is older than we are, why didn't anyone catch it before?" Draco shrugged as he put it aside on an empty shelving unit, "Who knows? Like I said not everything gets caught, I've actually found things in here older than that." Harry gave him a look and said with heavy sarcasm, "Just wonderful." The two them spent nearly two and a half hours cleaning the store room out Harry couldn't help grimacing at the sight of some of the ingredients, one particular vial was full of strange black things that Harry swore were moving, but when he mentioned it to Draco the other boy just told him to put it aside and have Severus look it over later.

By the time they finished it was almost lunch, Harry and Draco both showered and took off the older robes they'd worn to protect their clothes from any accidental spills. Harry wanted to be clean when he at despite the fact that he knew he'd be getting dirty again later. Dobby brought them a lunch of soup and sandwiches, which was delicious, Harry made sure to spend some time playing with Grace and then took her out for a walk so she wouldn't get overly anxious. Harry asked Dobby to take care of Grace and once lunch was over he and Draco put their robes back on and went back into the potions area.

Harry spent the next three hours cutting flobber worms (much to his disgust), pulling flower petals, and grinding various ingredients. Finally it was time for his lessons with Dumbledore and Harry could leave, Draco complained that it wasn't fair that he had to stay and work, but Severus reminded him that Harry would be doing extra work with him after to make up for the time he was missing with Dumbledore. Harry groaned as he swung the door shut and headed outside, despite the cold weather Dumbledore said that they needed to work outside because of the power required when working with Mage powers.

Harry shivered under his winter cloak as he came to the entry way Dumbledore nodded, "I know Harry, but one of the abilities of a Mage is working with the elements and that simply is not possible indoors, but I believe this will help." Dumbledore moved his wand in a circular motion and Harry suddenly felt as though he'd sunk into a warm bath, "Thank you sir." Dumbledore smiled and gestured to the grounds, "You're welcome, now we need to get started."

Dumbledore gestured to the landscape around them, "A Mage's power comes from the world around them, focusing and controlling this power takes a great deal of skill, dedication, and consistent practice. Now we will begin with a variation on the meditation techniques Severus has been using to teach you occulmency. Start by taking a deep breath in for the count of ten."

Basil, Falcor, and Methos instantly went silent so they would not distract Harry, as he obeyed the instructions the headmaster continued, "good now try to focus on the world around you, feel the ground beneath your feet, the wind blowing through your hair and imagine yourself being apart of it, you are the wind, the ground, even the snow. The world is apart of you and you are apart of it." Harry focused, it wasn't too difficult feeling the thing around him, but imagining himself as part of it all was a little more complicated. Harry could hear the wind whistling in his ear and tried to imagine himself moving along with it, Harry tried to imagine flying on the wind using his quidditch experience as a base line, but it did not work.

Next Harry thought of the ground, he felt the solid ground beneath his feet and tried to picture himself sinking into the earth then re-growing like a flower, this didn't really work either. Harry was growing frustrated and nearly gave up, but then he thought about what Dumbledore had said, 'imagine yourself being apart of everything.' It was as though a light had gone off in Harry's mind, 'that's what I'm doing wrong I shouldn't focus on one simple thing, I should focus on everything.' Harry listened to the wind he felt the ground and the snow he pictured it all coming together and he thought of himself in the middle of it all, Harry could feel himself connecting, it was as though he suddenly had and electric current running through him. Somehow Harry knew the wind was coming from the south and going to the East, Harry could see the far away place were it had started, and the one it would end at. The ground opened up and Harry could sense every plant, flower, and animal near him, there was no end or beginning to anything it all just continued to flow.

Dumbledore could sense the progress Harry was making, "Excellent Harry, now this is the tricky part I want you to reach out with your magic and connect to everything magically, but be careful not to do anything else, it is easy to get overwhelmed." Harry tentatively reached out with his magic, at first nothing happened then it was like he was being sucked into a vacuum cleaner. Harry gasped as he felt his magic connecting, the feelings all intensified ten fold, IT was like the difference between touching a tree trunk while wearing a thin glove, and then touching it with your bare hands.

Harry could feel his magic swirling and combining with the natural magic that existed in all things, it was truly incredible, Harry wanted to explore more, he wanted to know what would happen if he decreased the amount of his power in one area and then increased it in another. Harry could hear and feel the wind blowing harder as his magic fused with it, he was just about to push in when he remembered what Dumbledore and said, Harry carefully pulled his magic back into himself and then slowly opened his eyes.

Harry gasped as his magic settled back into him, he suddenly felt so much smaller than he had before. Harry looked at the headmaster whose eyes were on full twinkle, "Excellent, Harry excellent. Now I want you to promise me you won't try this without me until you gain control." Harry said, "I promise sir, but when will I gain control and how will I know when it happens?" Dumbledore chuckled, "Believe me Harry you will know when it happens, as for when that differs for each individual now I believe you should return to Severus, but first I have this." Dumbledore held out a large book which Harry took the title read, 'Mage, a history of the most powerful people in the magical world.' Harry grinned, "Thank you sir, I'll be sure to read it." Dumbledore responded, "See that you do Harry."

Harry headed back to his families quarters, after placing the book in his room Severus instructed him to come and finish his work for the day. Harry spent one final hour chopping potions ingredients before having dinner, as soon they were done eating Harry wrote to Ron and Hermione and sent the letters off with Hedwig, Severus reminded Harry that they would start occulmency again the following morning and Harry fell asleep with a groan, it was going to be a long week.

a/n that's all for now, o.k next chap will have a nice big blow-up between Harry and Sev as a reward for everyone's patience.

1 Rowling, J.K., 1999. Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. Pg, 317


	25. breaking through

Harry groaned loudly as his alarm went off, Harry didn't want to be up this early while the holidays were still going on and he considered just ignoring the alarm and going back to be

Over 200 reviews!! You guys are the greatest

Harry groaned loudly as his alarm went off, Harry didn't want to be up this early while the holidays were still going on and he considered just ignoring the alarm and going back to bed. Unfortunately Severus had set it so that he was the only one who could turn it off and when Harry tried to use his wand to make it stop the alarm just got louder. Grace barked angrily as the noise assaulted her sensitive ears and Harry groaned, "all right all right, I'm getting up." Harry threw off his covers and walked to the shower, as soon as he'd left the room the alarm canceled itself.

Harry showered and shaved then changed his clothes and took Grace out to feed her. Severus was standing in the kitchen reading the Daily Prophet; he gave Harry a smug grin, "sleep well?" He asked innocently, Harry scowled, adopting one of his fathers' favorite expressions and said, "You suck." As he filled Grace's bowls with food and water, Severus snorted, "now, now Harry watch your mouth, you wouldn't want me to wash your mouth out with soap on top of everything else would you?" Harry sulked even more and said cheekily, "I'd like to remind you _dear father_ that I am a one third holder in the Weasley twins shop and have access to a vast array of undetectable prank items." Severus raised an eyebrow as Draco came out of his room, "Yes, well allow me to remind you _son_ that I was a spy for nearly two decades and am as adept as anyone at detecting whether my food and drink have been tampered with. I would also like to stress the fact that further misbehavior on your part would just result in more punishment from me."

Draco sat down and said, "You better listen to him on that one Harry, believe me when I tell you that trying to get one over on Severus is nearly impossible. Not to mention somewhat dangerous to your health." Harry raised an eyebrow, "do I want to know?" Draco shook his head, "Let's just say I learned my lesson and leave it at that." Harry shrugged and dug into the breakfast that Severus had gotten from the kitchens, it was one of the few times the potions master hadn't actually cooked the meal. Harry grabbed a few pancakes and smeared some blueberry jam on it, poured a glass of pumpkin juice, and grabbed an apple as well.

After breakfast Myridia came and picked up Grace for the day so she wouldn't get bored while Harry and Draco were on punishment. Then Severus lead the two boys into his potions lab, Severs pointed to a small closet, "all of the instruments in there need to be cleaned. Draco you can prepare some potions ingredients for me, I have an entire barrel of rats that need to be dissected, I also need some flobber worm essence, and ground mufflin powder." Draco groaned loudly, "Did you have to pick the most disgusting ingredients?" Severus shrugged," It is called punishment for a reason, now why don't you both get to work. If you wish to switch tasks after lunch you may." Severus turned and Harry asked, "What's mufflin powder? I don't think we've ever used it." Draco made a face, "Mufflin powder comes from the ground leaves of a mufflin plant, it has one of the strongest and most disgusting smells you can possibly encounter, it's even worse than a troll." Harry made a face, "I know it's hard to believe anything could be worse than that, mufflin powder is used in advanced healing potions and few more complicated brews. It makes a good base, but because it isn't used in basic potions most students don't work with it. In fact most potions students don't start working with it until they start their apprenticeships to become potions masters."

Harry nodded his understanding, "Well best of luck, I think I'll start scrubbing." Draco snorted as Harry walked away, "So I take it you won't want to switch jobs?" Harry shot back, "Only if the cauldrons are really disgusting." Draco laughed as Harry opened the cupboard and groaned, it wasn't just cauldrons, there were dozens of beakers and test tubes with gunk dried on them, phials that were incredibly filthy, and numerous other things typically used in potions.

Harry grumbled as he went to the sink, he filled two buckets with soap and water then added a little of the strong cleaning detergent Severus used to clean stubborn potions stains and put on some gloves. Harry started by organizing the mess of the cupboard putting everything in its own individual pile (if there's one thing he could be grateful to the Dursley's for it was that he had learned how to clean and organize things well). Harry took several of the spoons and glassware then put them carefully in one of the buckets to soak then pulled out a few rags and turned to the pile of cauldrons.

Harry scrubbed the cauldrons hard; occasionally he'd use one of the dirty spoons or knives to scrap some of the encrusted marks off which wouldn't have gotten clear with just soap and water. Harry made sure to take frequent breaks and give his sore arms a little breather, but he was still stiff by lunch. Harry groaned loudly as he sat down at the table and looked over to see that Draco looked exceedingly queasy and a little stiff. Severus handed them potions, "Drink these and then rub the other one on where ever you happen to be sore, I'll give you more tonight." Harry and Draco obeyed without question; the last thing Harry wanted was to be sore all day. After lunch they went back to work. Harry couldn't help being reminded of the Dursley's and found himself muttering, "Well at least I wasn't starved."

Severus shouted, "What was that?" Harry turned red and felt himself cringe slightly, "nnnnothing sir." Severus rubbed his forehead with his hand, "It's all right Harry." Harry went back to work feeling stupid for forgetting that years of spying had caused his father to develop much keener senses than most people had. By the time Harry was finished it was time for dinner and he was utterly exhausted, Harry and Draco both took another round of potions, "Tomorrow you will work on your homework and then we'll see about some other tasks I need assistance with." Harry and Draco both groaned causing Severus to smirk, "Well maybe this will teach you to think before you act next time."

Harry knew it was stupid, he knew his father was doing the right thing, but he was tired and cranky and something inside him seemed to just explode. Harry jerked himself to his feet and shouted at his father, "We did think first, we didn't go down there alone! Myridia, Lexi, Drue, and Lucretia came with us. They are all powerful magical beings who would have been more than capable of helping us should something have gone wrong! Myrtle came to, she's a ghost so nothing would have hurt her and she could have gone for help if there was a problem! This wasn't some stupid reckless decision we thought it over carefully and took every precaution! I just wanted you to have a nice present for our first Christmas together!"

By the time Harry had finished he was panting heavily, Draco's face was even whiter than usual and Severus looked truly shocked, after a moment he turned to Draco and said, "Go to your room Draco I need to have a word with Harry." Draco didn't need to be told twice he quickly fled to his room.

For the first time since Harry had come to live with him Severus looked truly angry when he spoke his voice was in a low and severe tone, "Harry I realize you are angry at me right now, but I never want to hear you speak to me in that manner again. I am your father and as such it is my right to punish you. I want to keep you safe." Harry snorted and when he spoke his voice was heavy with sarcasm, "Oh yeah you've done a wonderful job of that so far." Severus was a little taken aback Harry usually wasn't this confrontational, he wasn't sure if this was a good sign or bad Severus calmly explained, "Harry I did everything I could to keep you safe here at school, I would have done more, but before I learned the truth of our relationship I had no claim over you."

Harry snapped, "Yes you did, you and James were cousins so you could have taken me in because you were a relative of his, but you never did you just pushed me aside like everyone else. Nobody bothered to look in on me after Mum and Papa died, no one knew what was going on in that house because no one wanted me, and no one bothered to check on me. Even Dumbledore didn't do anything; he just left me on a front porch in the middle of the night. None of the professors here did anything to help me with my family or the big things that always seem to happen to me. Nobody ever did anything for me and now when I'm less than a year away from being and adult now I'm suddenly your responsibility that's a laugh." Realization dawned on Severus, Harry was feeling abandoned and he was also angry at being punished for something he didn't see as wrong. Severus could understand Harry's anger he had been let down or ignored by almost every adult in his life with the exception of the Weasley's, Sirius, and Remus. Harry had a right to be angry, but he didn't have a right to speak to Severus in that manner.

Severus took a deep breath, "You're right Harry." The shocked look on Harry's face told Severus that his son hadn't thought he'd say that, "You were given a very raw deal, when Lily and James died you were essentially abandoned and forced to care for yourself. It's true that I was the only living relative of James' after the war, but you must understand I am an ex-death eater. Despite what the headmaster told the wizengamot about my services to the order and the ministry too many people saw me as a death eater for me to be allowed to take you in. Even if I could have gotten past my own reputation I still couldn't have taken you in Dumbledore and I knew the dark lord would return and I would be needed to spy once more. I couldn't do that if I had you."

Harry had calmed a little, but he was still considerably angry, "You still could have come to see me, you could have let me know that I wasn't alone in the world that I wasn't a Freak. You could have told me the truth about my parents so I didn't have to hear it from Hagrid. You could have at least gotten me away from the Dursley's so I didn't have to grow up like that."

Severus responded, "I couldn't go and see you Harry, when your mother died it very nearly killed me and I was in no shape to be spending time with anyone much less a small child. It took years for me to get back on my feet, but you are right someone should have come to visit you and check up on you. The way you were raised is inexcusable, but I have apologized for that numerous times and no matter what happened to you or how angry you are you still do not have the right to talk to me the way you just did. I am not only your father I am also your professor and both positions require respect from you. I know it's hard for you to show respect to adults in your life because you have known precious few adults who are deserving of respect, but you are old enough to know how to behave properly and I expect you to do so."

Harry was still breathing heavily, Severus could tell he was close to another break down finally he spoke, his voice sounded so small and lost, "It's not fair, no one ever noticed none of my muggle teachers did anything to help me, and when I came here I thought things would be different, but they weren't I was just a weapon to them nothing more. I just don't understand why nobody noticed why no one ever saw." Harry started to cry and Severus pulled him into his arms, "We should have noticed you're right, but remember Harry you did everything you could to hide the truth from people. You are a talented actor, and while I understand why you hid the truth from everyone you must understand that people do not always look beneath the surface of things. However, that does not excuse any of us."

Harry held onto his father, he was so confused one minute he was angry the next he was crying he didn't understand, "I'm sorry, I don't know why I was so mad I just….." Harry trailed off and Severus answered, "You were angry because you have never been properly cared for before now; your family never disciplined you fairly or for any valid reason so when I punished you it became a new experience. I assume it brought back some of the anger you have from the Dursley's and the anger you feel towards me and the rest of the staff for not caring for you as we should have."

Harry felt his head spin finally he calmed down and asked, "Are you going to send me away?" Severus sighed this to was probably why Harry had shouted at him, Harry was used to being abandoned and part of the reason he had lost his temper was because he was testing Severus to see if he would do what countless other adults in Harry's life had done, "No Harry, you are my son and I love you, nothing will ever make me send you away. That being said I can't let you get away with an outburst like that without a punishment. I was going to let you and Draco stay up and watch a muggle movie with me as a reward for your behavior this afternoon, but I am sending you to bed early and Draco and I will watch the movie alone." Harry's face fell, "Are you going to watch Star Wars?" Severus said, "That was my original plan, but I am not a cruel man, I won't watch that movie without you so Draco and I will choose something else." Harry nodded just as someone knocked on their door, Harry opened it and suddenly Grace was on top of him licking his face like crazy.

Harry laughed, "I missed you to girl now get off." He heard his Dad say, "Thank you for looking out for her Ms. Kensington." Myridia said, "It's no problem." Severus said, "Good evening then." Myridia gave a confused good-bye back then the door shut. Harry stood and Severus pointed out, "You are still grounded as such you will have limited contact with your friends, you may write to them if you wish, but it will have to wait until tomorrow. Bed, now." Harry nodded and went off to bed, he felt a little silly going to sleep so early, it wasn't even eight yet, but he didn't want to get in trouble again.

Harry picked up one of his books and read until he fell asleep, he actually didn't stay up much later than he thought he would have. All of the work for Severus that morning had worn him out. Severus checked on Harry after Draco had gone to bed and snorted when he found Harry lying on his side with his glasses half off his face and a book opened on his chest. Severus went in and placed Harry's glasses on his bedside table along with the book then pulled up his covers and gave him a small kiss on the forehead right over his scar. Harry shifted slightly in his sleep, but didn't awaken, Severus left quietly and decided to floo Christian about what had happened that night.

Christian took a moment to come to the floo, "Severus, is something wrong?" Severus shook his head, "Not particularly Harry and I had a bit of an argument and I wanted to talk to you about it, I'm sorry for calling so late." Christian waved him off, "It's all right I was up reviewing some case files anyway. So what happened?" Severus briefly explained Harry's outburst, but Christian merely smiled, "Well I have to say I expected something like this to happen at some point." Severus felt his temper flare, "and you didn't think it was important to tell me?"

Christian shook his head, "if I had you might have been jumpy or distant with Harry which is the last thing he needs right now. Anger is a perfectly natural reaction to what he's been through; Harry has a lot of left over feelings of anger towards his relatives and you. The two of you had a very confrontational relationship with each other for years and while things have gotten better all of that tension isn't just going to melt away because you want it to." Severus thought about this and said, "Then why hasn't Harry had any problems with me until now and why doesn't he have issues with Draco?" Christian shrugged, "Probably because Draco is another child like himself, someone who went through the same sort of things he went through, someone Harry can identify with. Moreover, Draco is not an adult and you are. Harry probably hasn't been hostile with you before now because he was afraid of being sent back to the Dursley's now that that can't happen he's going to feel more free to express himself. I know it may not seem like it, but this is actually a good thing Severus"

Severus said, "Well at least it's better than when he was terrified of angering me or any other adult because he thought he'd be beaten again." Christian nodded, "Absolutely, his response could also have been a result of a typical mood swing or adolescent rebellion both are common in teenagers." Severus groaned loudly while Christian smirked, "Welcome to parenthood Severus." Severus snorted, "I believe I have all ready been a member of that particular club for quite some time now." Christian added, "Yes, but now you're getting a real sense of what it's like to raise teenagers." Severus groaned loudly while Christian laughed then they said their good-byes.

As Severus fell asleep that night he couldn't help shuddering at what this new development in Harry's attitude would bring tomorrow. Harry was very well behaved the next day, but Severus knew better than to assume that one short conversation followed by a good nights' sleep would be enough to fix the problem. Severus had Harry and Draco help him with his prep work for class and organizing his lesson plans and other paper work when they were done he called Harry over to him, "Harry, I spoke to Christian about your little outburst last night." Harry turned red and stared at his shoes; Severus placed a hand under Harry's chin and pulled his face up, "I would like us to discuss this with him if that is all right."

Harry said, "O.k., I trust Christian." Severus added, "I would also like Draco to come in on this." Harry raised an eyebrow, "Why?" Severus elaborated, "Christian believes one of the reasons you reacted as you did is because of the previous hostility we had towards each other. The relationship you once had with Draco was very much the same and I would like us to work through the past together." Harry made a face, "So I'll be having four therapy sessions, one group, one family, one on my own, and one to get over the neglect?" Severus sighed, it was a lot to deal with and Harry all ready had so much to handle, suddenly Severus had an idea, "Actually Harry I just thought that we could have our family session before your individual sessions with Christian so instead of going in for an hour you would have two hours one with Draco and I then one on your own. Would that be all right with you?"

Harry thought it over for a moment, "I suppose I could do it." Severus smiled, "Wonderful now let's go have lunch." Severus had arranged things so Harry would be done early that way he would have time for his lesson with Albus. Severus couldn't help sighing as Harry sat down. Harry had so much to do and his occulmency lessons had been slipping because of it, Severus knew Harry had been clearing his mind every night before bed because he hadn't had any visions, but he also knew that his son needed to master the art to prevent being mentally attacked again he made a mental note to give Harry his next lesson as soon as possible.

Lunch was a quiet meal and as soon as they finished Harry left for his lesson with Dumbledore. The headmaster had asked Harry to meet him in an unused classroom on the third floor so they could have space to work and didn't have to worry about accidentally damaging anything. As Harry walked up the stairs he passed the third floor corridor were Fluffy had resided four years ago, Harry couldn't help chuckling at the name Hagrid had given to the three headed dog as he passed the corridor and entered the empty room.

Dumbledore was all ready there standing in the middle of the room, "All right Harry I want you to stand in the middle of the room and connect with everything as you did last time then we will work on the next step of manipulating your magic." Harry grinned, "That's what I wanted to do last time, I wanted to see what would happen if I increased power in one place and decreased it somewhere else." Dumbledore smiled, "That's a very good sign Harry it means your magic and your abilities are developing along with you. Now let's begin."

Harry walked to the center of the room and held his staff in his right fist, he took a deep breath and began to concentrate on the world around him, just like last time he started with a single element. He focused on the wind that naturally moved through the castle, Harry concentrated until he could feel the wind whistling around him then he started to become part of it. Harry was at the top of the astronomy tower one moment and then in the dungeons the next. Harry branched out and began focusing more until he felt himself connect with everything, the ground outside covered with snow, the sun shining above all of it.

Harry opened himself up and sent out his magic, he gasped as he felt his magic align with everything else. In that moment all things became one including Harry himself, when he heard Dumbledore speak again it seemed to come from a long distance away, "Very good Harry, that was much faster than I expected for only your second time. You must be very careful with this next step; I want you to shift a small amount of your abilities very slowly towards a particular area. Remember Harry slowly." Harry held his staff tighter and he concentrated on the wind blowing through the window and began to slowly take power from the magic in the ground and place it in the wind. Harry tried to visualize picking up pebbles, if you picked up a handful of pebbles a lot of them would slip through your fingers and land back on the ground, but if you picked them up one at a time you wouldn't drop as many.

As the magic began to shift the wind picked up speed, more snow began blowing into the room and Harry became the center of it all, he was a part of the wind and at the same time he was separate form it. Harry could feel the wind flowing around him like the eye of a hurricane. The wind swirled causing snow to spin and swirl around him it was exhilarating and terrifying at the same time Harry slowly began to shift the power back and as the wind began to die down the ground began to shake beneath him, it was nowhere near the strength of a real earthquake, but Harry knew that he could cause one if he put more power into it. Once the levels were equal Harry suddenly felt exhausted. He carefully withdrew back into himself, when Harry opened his eyes again everything looked slightly out of focus, his head was pounding and his ears were ringing. Harry could hear Basil, Falcor, and Methos trying to talk to him, but he couldn't make out what they were saying. Dumbledore moved in front of him and tried to speak to Harry, but once again Harry couldn't make any sense of it. Harry felt himself sway and the next thing he knew he was falling into the headmasters surprisingly strong arms.

Harry heard someone calling his name, a moment later he realized it was his father and groaned as he opened his eyes and sat up in a bed in the hospital wing. Apparently sitting up had been a very bad idea because the second he did the room started spinning, Harry quickly lay back down before he threw up, "Harry can you hear me?" Harry swallowed, "Yes Dad." Harry heard Poppy's voice come from his left before Severus could say anything else, "Severus, please move so I can give these to him." Severus left Harry's line of sight as the school nurse came over and poured several potions down his throat, as soon as he finished the last one Poppy began questioning Harry, "How are you feeling?"

Harry blinked a few times to bring his vision into a complete focus and answered, "Better, my head doesn't hurt anymore and I don't feel dizzy or sick. What happened?" Poppy sniffed, "You will need to ask Albus about that." As if on cue the headmaster came up to the other side of the bed, "it is a common side effect of using your Mage abilities, your body isn't used to manipulating so much energy at one time and you were over whelmed, as you continued to use and develop your abilities it will decrease." Harry made a face and said in an angry tone, "And you didn't tell me this before because?"

Dumbledore sighed heavily, "I was afraid you would be too timid when using your abilities and that you wouldn't be able to expand on them." Harry made a face and then said in a low angry tone, "You promised to stop lying and keeping things from me." Dumbledore looked truly upset, "I am sorry Harry." Harry snapped, "Yeah well sorry isn't good enough." Then he turned away and refused to acknowledge the headmaster, Dumbledore shook his head in regret and turned to leave the hospital wing. He knew it would take a long time to fix this latest problem with Harry and he could tell by the look on Severus' face that he was going to be in trouble with the potions master for quite some time as well and made a mental note to be careful of what he ate.

As Albus turned to leave Severus shot him a glare of epic proportions then turned back to his son. This was the last thing Harry needed right now, the young man had spent his childhood mistrusting adults and ever time Dumbledore led him into some situation or didn't tell him the whole truth about something he was cementing Harry's belief that adults were untrustworthy. Severus walked over and began to rub Harry's back, "Everyone thinks Albus is the greatest wizard alive today, the only man the Dark lord has ever feared an invincible infallible genius. That is true, but at the same time it isn't. Albus is a great wizard and the Dark lord does fear him, but he also has a great flaw one most people aren't even aware of. Albus never thinks he's wrong about anything, and he never listens to anyone else when they try to get him to see reason because he believes he's thought of every possible outcome of a situation. What Albus doesn't realize is that life isn't predictable you can't see every possible outcome because there will always be things you didn't plan on or couldn't know about that come around to throw a wrench into the works."

Harry snorted at his father's use of such a muggle analogy as Severus continued, "Albus always thinks he knows what's best for everyone, even when he doesn't. I know that you're angry and you have every right to be, but try to remember Albus sees you as the grandchild he never had, he does care for you and he only tries to do what's best for you." Harry snorted derisively, "Never works out that way though does it?" Severus shrugged, "Well no, not really, but it's something to think about. Besides I'm going to go scream at the headmaster as soon as it is convenient so you can at least take comfort in that." Harry turned and made a face, "How come you can yell at him, but I can't."

Severus shrugged, "no reason, actually if you wish to shout at Albus go ahead, just take someone with you when you do so to prevent further damage to his office. I do not have the money to keep replacing his stupid little trinkets." Harry laughed, "You didn't really pay for everything I broke last year did you?" Severus said, "Of course not, but certain things can't be replaced, you should keep that in mind." Harry turned around to look him in the eye, "I'm sorry for what I said before, I'm just so mad." Severus placed a hand on his shoulder, "I know you are and I promise we'll work through it together." Harry nodded then he yawned loudly Severus said, "Go back to bed." Harry obeyed without thinking and drifted into a deep dreamless sleep.

Hpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpss

Poppy allowed Harry to leave the hospital wing after dinner that evening, Harry returned to his quarters and Severus surprised him with a showing of Star wars Episode 1. Harry loved the movie and wanted to watch the second one right away, but Severus reminded him that he and Draco were both still on punishment and sent the boys to bed.

The rest of the Holidays passed fairly quickly and before Harry knew it school was starting again and it was time to begin the new therapy Christian had prescribed before the break. Harry was terrified of starting the new treatment, it seemed strange to have a bunch of people crowding in a small room with him. Harry reminded himself that at first it would only be Severus, Draco, and Christian, but it still didn't help.

Harry arrived at the room of requirement after his Transfiguration class on Monday to find the three of them waiting for him. Christian gestured towards the door, "All right Harry this will go just as we discussed, you go in first and we won't come in until you say so. Only one person will enter at a time and the moment you say your word we'll leave all right?"

Harry swallowed, his stomach felt like a squirming mass of worms and he couldn't help thinking 'so much for my famous Gryffindor bravery.' Harry took several steadying breaths and finally managed to open the door, he found himself in a small sitting room with comfortable furniture it was like a combination of the burrow and the Gryffindor common room. Harry sat down on the sofa in the middle of the room and tried not to think about what was worrying him, Christian said it was a good idea to focus his mind on something else. That if he concentrated too hard on his fears they would overpower him.

Harry finally decided to treat this like an occulmency exercise he took a deep breath and began to focus inward just as Severus had taught him. As he turned his thoughts away from the session he found it easier to relax, eventually he said, "You can come in now." The door opened and Harry looked up to see Christian standing near a chair, they had agreed it would be best if Christian came in first in case Harry had a bad reaction. Christian could tell Harry was nervous and decided to talk to him about something inconsequential to help him relax a little more, "I hear you're allowed to go flying again." Harry grinned, "Yes Madame Pomfrey gave me a clean bill of health, and even though I won't be playing on the house team this year I'll still be able to go flying with my friends."

Christian added, "I know you mentioned flying is how you blow off steam so it will probably help with your therapy as well." Harry snorted, "Yeah too bad you can't shrink my head while I'm one a broomstick." Christian laughed and moved a little closer as Severus came in. Harry took a deep breath and continued the conversation Christian had started, "Yeah it'll be fun, I just have to make sure Dad isn't around when I practice the Wronski feint." Severus groaned loudly, "Harry I don't mind you flying, but must you practice those moves?" Harry smirked, "well I could always start learning to ride Sirius' motorcycle instead if you like."

Christian burst out laughing while Severus pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and fore finger, "I think I prefer the broom." Harry chuckled as the door opened for the third and last time, Draco came in and asked, "what's so funny?" Harry smirked, "I threatened to take lessons on Sirius' bike." Draco smirked, "Hey can I learn how to ride it with you?"

Severus nearly passed out, "Oh for the love of." Harry said, "Sure." Harry looked around and realized that Christian was now standing next to him, and Severus was on his other side. Harry was starting to feel a little closed in, he reminded himself and that they wouldn't hurt him, but it was still a little nerve wracking. Severus noticed this and knelt down in front of Harry, "Remember Harry you are my son and I will never hurt you, I know we have had problems in the past, but I have always done what I could to protect you."

Harry reached out and grabbed his Dad's hand, "I know." Draco came forward, "Is this o.k.?" Harry nodded, "I know you guys won't hurt me this is just hard." Christian spoke up from behind him, "Harry one therapy session isn't going to fix all of your problems it will take time, but we're going to work with you and do everything we can to help you. I do the same thing for every one of my patients and I promise this will get easier as time goes one." Harry nodded as Draco sat next to him on the sofa Christian smiled, "this is a very good start."

Harry felt a warmth go through him as he relaxed back into the sofa, it had been a difficult journey to get here, and they weren't anywhere near being finished, but he knew that everything was going to be all right as long as he had his family here with him and his friends supporting him.

a/n so what do you think, is this too much for one chap because I could break it up. Next chap Voldie shows his ugly face again.


	26. Darkness rises

The darkness rises

a/n sorry it's been so long this got erased somehow and I had to start all over again.

The day before classes were set to begin Harry decided it was time to confront the Headmaster. Remembering what his Dad had told him, Harry went to Severus after he and Draco had finished organizing the potions classroom as a part of their punishment. Harry knocked on Severus' study door after a few minutes the typical, "Enter" response came from behind. Harry couldn't help rolling his eyes at this, despite the changes his dad had gone through since he and Harry had found each other the potions master still retained some of his old habits.

Harry cleared his throat and Severus put down his quills and ink then turned around, "yes?" Harry swallowed, "I want to talk to the headmaster, I need to keep taking lessons from him, but there are things we need to deal with before I try again and you said I shouldn't go see him alone." Severus had to fight the urge to grin in triumph. The fact that Harry was willing to confront the headmaster was a very good sign, as was Harry's request that his father join him. It showed that not only was Harry less intimidated by adults, but he was starting to think his actions through before jumping in feet first as usual, and he was more open to asking for help. This last point was particularly important to Severus, he couldn't help feeling worried about Harry not thinking things through before he acted, the young mans history was enough to give any parent fear about the safety and future of their child and Severus, being a particularly paranoid man do to all his yeas as a spy, was even more aware of the bad circumstances that could fall upon good people then most.

Severus walked up to Harry up to the headmasters' office and gave the password, "chocolate chips" and the two of them stepped onto the moving star that led up to the headmasters' office. When they reached the door Severus knocked and Albus' voice came from behind, "Ah, Harry Severus come in." Harry rolled his eyes, "How does he do that?" Severus shrugged, "I don't know, some people believe that he has some type of charm on the door that tells him the identity of whomever is behind it, but no one knows for sure. Severus opened the door and guided Harry in with a hand on his back giving him support and trying to use his own magical abilities to keep his incredibly powerful son grounded lest he accidentally injure himself or someone else.

As they came in Albus gestured to the two chairs sitting in front of his desk, "please sit, would you like a lemon drop?" Severus gave his typical nasty sneer while Harry gave the headmaster a very nasty look, "No, I don't want a bloody lemon drop. Damn it Albus you can't do this!" Severus was rather surprised both by Harry's language and the fact that he had called the headmaster by his first name. Dumbledore also looked rather shocked and Severus couldn't help feeling a sense of pride that his son had managed to surprise the great all knowing Albus Dumbledore, a man some people thought was never completely surprised by anything. Severus' thoughts were interrupted as Harry continued, "You can't just manipulate me and keep things from me one day then come along twinkled eyed and smiling offering lemons drops the next. Issues do not simply get swept under the rug because they relate to you."

Harry's body began to crackle with magic and his hair stood on end. Severus called out to Harry, careful not to touch him lest he be shocked by the young man's magic, "Harry, Harry son listen to me you need to calm down take a slow deep breath." Harry was still fuming, but he followed his father's advice and gripped his staff tightly in his hand using it to anchor his magic and keep it from lashing out. Once he had settled Harry turned back to the headmaster, "You promised me, you gave me your word that you would stop telling me half-truths and manipulating me and you lied, again! Albus you can't do that you can't go around manipulating people and lying to them then expecting things to be all right the next time you see them."

Dumbledore seemed truly shocked, "Harry I was not trying to 'push things under the rug' as you put it I was simply offering you a lemon drop because I thought it would calm you down a bit." Harry rolled his eyes once more, "I don't need one of the lemon drops you soak in clamming potions headmaster, besides if I didn't know you put potions on your lemon drops and I took one I can't guarantee that the school would still be standing when the potion wore off." Severus smirked at the truly flabbergasted look on the headmasters face, Severus knew that he was one of the few people who had learned the truth behind the headmasters trick with his lemon drops (which was the same trick the man used on his tea occasionally) and by the look Albus was giving him the older man obviously suspected that Severus had told Harry. Severus simply shook his head and Harry seemed to understand the silent exchange, "No, Dad didn't tell me I figured it out myself. Potions may not have been my best subject, but I always noticed that your lemon drops had varying flavor. At first I thought you were just using different brands, but then I realized that whenever I had a funny tasting lemon drop I would relax more than I should have been. I think it was somewhere around second year when I put two and two together."

Albus seemed shocked by Harry's revelation, but Severus simply smirked with a look on his face that practically screamed, 'well he is my son after all'. Albus nodded, "Harry I am sorry if you feel I have mistreated you." Harry snarled, "Mistreated? You left me lying on a doorstep, in the middle of the night, with nothing but a bunch of blankets to protect me from whatever might have happened when I was just a baby that's not mistreating that's neglect. You never once contacted me before I begin school and once I started you rarely even spoke to me outside of the discussions we seem to always be having at the end of every year. You lead me and my friends into numerous dangerous situations which could have gotten all of us killed and did finally result in the deaths of Cedric Diggory and my godfather and your making it sound like my feeling you have mistreated me is over exaggerating!" Harry's voice had gotten louder as he spoke and by now he was practically screaming.

Severus winced, but he didn't interrupt, he knew this was a conversation was something that Harry had needed to have with the headmaster for years and he had discussed this issues with Christian several times. Christian had agreed that Harry had to vent about his anger towards the headmaster or it would consume him and he could suffer serious problems now and in the future. Christian had agreed that it was crucial for Severus to accompany Harry when he did this not only to keep the boy's magic from lashing out and injuring someone, but also to give Harry the support he needed and had never had before.

Severus turned to see Ablus' reaction to Harry's statement and for the first time since he had known Dumbledore he saw a look of complete despair on the man's face. Albus shook his head sadly, then removed his spectacles, and rubbed his forehead with his right hand, "Harry, I am sorry, you have every right to be angry with me as does your father, but before you get out the torches and pitchforks and begin calling up an angry mob. I would like to say that while nothing can excuse the way I have allowed our relationship to develop there are some things that may be able to explain it, and I believe that both of you have the right to hear this."

Dumbledore paused and Snape raised an eyebrow as if to say, 'well get on with it' Dumbledore took a deep breath and began, "First and foremost Harry you must understand that I always expect too much of people." Dumbledore's eyes suddenly lost their twinkle and he instantly looked like a much sadder older man than he had been a moment ago, "And you are probably one of the worst cases of the damage that type of thinking can cause. Yes Harry I shouldn't have simply left you on the front porch in the middle of the night, but I knew that your aunt and uncle had a dislike for magic (at the time I did not realize how strong that dislike was or the damage their prejudice would have on you). Still, I worried that if I were to ring their bell or knock on the door to personally deliver you they would not accept you because of my obvious connection to the magical world. I had hoped, that by leaving you there to be found by your aunt in the morning you would be better received by your relatives."

Harry rolled his eyes, "And the reason you couldn't just ask someone you knew who was muggle born or muggle raised wear muggle clothes and drop me off was because why exactly?" The sarcasm in the boys was practically visible, but Dumbledore answered none the less, "I was not sure who was trustworthy and who was not, I wanted to keep your location as secret as possible. You must understand Harry that only members of the Order and a few others knew the address of your muggle relatives. The reason I never contacted you when you were young was because I wanted you to have the opportunity to grow up away from the wizarding world. I knew the challenges and difficulties you would face when you arrived at Hogwarts and I wanted your childhood to be separate from that, I wanted you to be a normal little boy."

Harry snorted in a fantastic imitation of his father (the two of them seemed to be becoming more alike by the day) then he said, "But I wasn't a normal kid, I was the Freak who lived in a cupboard and served as a punching bag for my cousin and my uncle." Severus hadn't thought the headmasters face was capable of falling any more until this point, "Harry I am truly sorry for the way you grew up, I wish there were some way I could take this pain from you or have protected you for it, but I can not. The blood wards were necessary to protect you from Voldemort, but I never thought you would need to be protected from your own family no matter how much they disliked your mothers' magical talents I never expected them to take it out on you."

Harry seemed to be settling down a little, but there was much more Albus needed to answer for and so he continued, "As for why I never checked on you, as I said I wanted you to have a childhood free of the pressures that living in the magical world has brought you. Also, I knew that your relatives disliked magic and feared that my presence in your life would add to the difficulties between you and them. That is why I asked Arabella to keep an eye on you."

Harry couldn't help interrupting, "Didn't she ever tell you what it was like for me in that house? Didn't you know I wasn't being treated well?" To Harry's shock his Dad answered, "Harry I know that you are angry about the way you grew up and you have every right to be, but you must understand that you are an amazing actor. You did everything in you power to keep people from discovering the truth about your home life, and while we could have been more diligent toward you can you honestly say it is entirely our fault?" Harry nodded, "I see your point" Severus gestured for Dumbledore to continue and Harry saw that some of his twinkle was starting to come back.

Dumbledore looked thought quietly for a moment, "As for the situations you have faced while attending Hogwarts, I will admit that I did know you were going to be facing dangerous situations and instead of stopping you I guided you towards what you needed to know in order to help you as best I could. Looking back now I can see that probably wasn't the best method to handle those situations, but as I said before I always expect too much of people and you Harry have been one of the few who has risen far beyond those expectations." Harry sat up at this, Dumbledore did not give praise like this often and Harry couldn't help the warm feeling of pride that went through his body when he heard this he gave Dumbledore a smile which the Headmaster returned, "Harry, one of the reasons I never did more to assist you is that you have always been so fiercely independent and reluctant to ask for or accept help form others. Now I realize that is because of the way you were raised you never had anyone to go to for help when you were younger and so you never knew where to look for it after, but at the time I just thought that you had inherited James' tendency to do everything himself and never ask anyone for nay kind of assistant."

Harry grinned broadly, "well how do you know I didn't?" Dumbledore and Snape both laughed and the headmaster nodded, "Yes well, I'm sure you're Papa's attitude combined with your Dad and Mom's stubbornness certainly didn't reduce those traits in you, but I should have done more to help you. Still with the knowledge of the prophecy and what I knew you'd have to face when you were older I wanted you to be prepared and this was the only way I could think of to prepare you for that eventuality." Harry understood Dumbledore's reasoning, but there was one questions he had been wanting to ask for years and he knew he needed to ask it now, "But why didn't you train me, you know? Take me under your wing and teach me about dueling and other things I needed to know to fight Voldemort?"

Dumbledore sighed heavily, "Harry you and I have always had a strong bond with one another and I was afraid that if I worked closer with you and did more to prepare you people would be concerned over favoritism." Severus spoke up, "And so for once in your life instead of ignoring what everyone thought and doing the right thing you decided to put my son in mortal danger?"

Dumbledore shook his head, "Now Severus you know that it was not that simple, I may be the headmaster of this school, but I am not head of the school. The board of governors was never happy with some of the changes and choices I made for this school and they were always looking for ways to dismiss me. As you know Lucius Malfoy in particular was determined to get me out of this school and any hint of misbehavior or favoritism would have given him the ammunition he needed to do just that. Harry you area special young man whom I have always loved as though you were one of my own family, but I could not sacrifice this entire school, the students in it, and what I could do for them for anything including you."

Harry didn't know when he'd started crying, but as he looked around he saw that he wasn't the only one. Without thinking about it Harry stood and walked around Dumbledore's desk to give the older man a hug. Severus wished he had a camera with him as he saw the Headmaster return his students embrace. Severus had known the older wizard for years, but he had only seen a few students who had brought out this side of the Headmaster, Severus himself was one of the students who had a closer bond to Dumbledore than others. Albus loved all of his students, but he connected more strongly with some than others. Severus knew that this one conversation would not relieve all of the tension that had built up between Harry and the headmaster over the years, Albus had a lot to answer for, but this was step in the right direction.

Harry pulled away from Dumbledore, whose eyes were now back to their full twinkle and said, "Headmaster you have to give me your word that you be honest with me from now on, you have to stop leading me into dangerous situations without warming and trust me to be able to control myself and do what is necessary to explore my magical abilities during training." Dumbledore nodded, "I will do everything within my power to regain your trust." Harry nodded and sat back down Severus squeezed Harry's shoulder and asked, "Are you all right to go back to the dungeons on your own or would you like me to come with you?" Harry bit his lip, he really didn't want to walk back alone, but on the other hand he still felt it would be silly having his Dad walk him back for no real reason finally he said, "Would you come back with me?" Severus nodded, "Of course, Albus we still have things to discuss later." The Headmaster nodded, "I expected as much Severus."

The potions master nodded curtly and then he and Harry left. As soon as they had exited the Headmasters office Severus pulled Harry into a hug, "I am very proud of you." Harry snorted, "For almost blowing up Dumbledore's office, again?" Severus shook his head, "Harry, it takes a lot of courage to stand up to someone you respect and tell them they were wrong. I know for a fact that you have heard Dumbledore himself say that at least once." Harry smiled as he remembered back to his first year, "It takes a great deal of courage to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends." Severus said, "Exactly, you care for the Headmaster, you respect him, and you see him as someone who has your best interests in mind even if he doesn't always take the best path to do so; and it is difficult to confront someone you have those types of feelings towards and to candidly tell them that you have issues with them. It is especially difficult when said person happens to be one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." Harry tightened his grip as he fought the urge to laugh, "Why does he have so many names anyway?"

Severus backed away from Harry and begin walking down the stairs with him, "It was tradition at one point for people to have longer names like that. Although when you add all of Albus' titles to his name then you really get into ridiculous lengths." Harry snickered and they continued to the dungeons, Draco was sitting at the kitchen table reading, The strange case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde which had ironically been recommended to him by Hermione. While Draco had changed since he had come to stay with Severus and had been getting along well with Harry's friends he had never expected the other boy to take a serious interest in muggle literature. Hermione had given both Harry and Draco suggestions for several novels they might enjoy and Draco hadn't really taken any of it to heart, but being grounded had given both of them a lot of extra time and Draco had finally started reading one of the books Hermione thought he would like simply out of boredom. It had been a shock to everyone when Draco had told them how much he had actually liked reading, The Outsiders and started exploring other muggle novels. Harry had also found himself reading more than usual during their punishment for lack of anything better to do and was surprised at how much he actually enjoyed it.

When Harry had written Hermione to tell and he knew he was going to hear a lot of, 'see I told you so's in turn'. As Severus closed the door Draco looked up and asked, "How'd everything go?" Harry shrugged, "Well it at least I didn't break anything this time and nothing blew up, although I was close to exploding at one point." Draco shook his head, "Well then it's probably a good thing that Uncle Sev went with you isn't it?" Harry smirked as Severus asked, "What would you two like for dinner?" Harry shrugged, "How about some pasta, I can make a great alfredo sauce." Severus turned to Draco, "Well?" Draco nodded, "sounds good to me." Severus gestured towards the kitchen and said, "I'll do the pasta and the bread you can do the cause and Draco if you want you can do the salad." Draco put his book down and stood to walk into the kitchen with Harry and Severus.

Harry went to the cupboard and gathered all the ingredient he would need for the sauce, while he would always have difficulties accepting his childhood with the Dursley's one thing his childhood had taught him was how to cook well. Harry began mixing the sauce as Severus began to boil the water and pulled out a small loaf of bread. Cooking dinner with his family was a comforting experience that Harry enjoyed immensely; it was something he'd never done before. Up until now Severus had done all of the cooking because he didn't want Harry to feel obligated to perform chores with no real reward s he had done most of his life. Severus wanted Harry to have the chance to feel what being properly cared for was like and be given what he needed without having to do anything for it. The meal was simple and easy to put together, the three of them enjoyed a quiet meal together and as they were finishing up Severus said, "I have a little surprise for both of you."

Harry perked up, "Surprise, Christmas is over Dad." Severus nodded, "I know, but you have both been working hard and you deserve a reward." Severus pulled a small package out of a drawer, Harry was thrown when he saw it was a DVD case then he saw the title, "Star wars!" He said excitedly Severus nodded and Harry and Draco quickly cleared the table and rushed into the sitting room. Severus took a specially altered television set with a DVD player out of his bag and changed it to normal size then he turned it on a started the movie.

Harry loved watching Star Wars episode one with his family, the pod race was his favorite part it reminded him of a really wild quidditch match. That night Harry and Draco went to bed early tomorrow would be the end of their punishment and the beginning of classes once more.

Hpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpss

Harry's alarm woke him early the next morning, he showered and dressed quickly so he could meet up with the rest of his friends for breakfast in the great hall. Grace could obviously sense her masters excitement and was jumping around barking happily, Harry grinned at her, "You wanna come?" Grace yipped and Harry said, "Well come on then." Grace followed Harry out of the room and Harry filled her bowls with food and water. Grace ate quickly as Severus came into the room, "Can I take her with me?" Severus looked at Grace who turned to him a practically said, 'please let me go' Severus finally sighed and said, "Very well, but don't take her to class with you." Harry nodded and went to get his bag as Grace finished eating and met up with Draco in the sitting room. They walked to the great hall with Grace close by, jumping around the two boys yipping in delight.

Harry smiled at her and sat down at the Gryffindor table with Ron, Hermione, Myridia, Neville, Luna, and Lucretia. Harry began to serve himself up some sunny side up eggs with tomatoes on toast and bacon. For some reason he'd been having a strong craving for bacon lately. Myridia gave him a kiss and said, "Hey stranger, good to see you again." Harry returned the kiss," Merlin I missed you." Ron rolled his eyes, "Why don't you two just get married all ready?" Harry smirked, "Well for one thing we're too young, but if your really that jealous you could join us for a threesome." Hermione spat that juice she'd been drinking out and shouted, "HARRY JAMES SNAPE!" While Myridia smacked him soundly upside the head, "you watch your mouth." Harry shrugged, "Sorry, I've been on punishment for two weeks and I'm a little hyper." Draco snorted, "Hey I had the same punishment you did and I'm not getting all foul mouthed." Harry gave him a piercing look, "Well not yet." They went back to eating, the rest of the meal passed without any further difficulties.

Harry's first class that morning was DADA, Harry dropped Grace off in their quarters before going to Tonks' class. Tonks came in that morning with her hair a lurid purple mow hawk, Harry had noticed that ever since she and Remus started spending time together Tonks' hairstyles had gotten even crazier than usual, which for her was really saying something. Some of the students in class tried valiantly to suppress the snickers at Tonks' hair, but others just outright laughed. Tonks didn't really seem to care, she gave the students a curious look as though she didn't really see what was so funny then she said, "So, I assume from your laughter that everyone is ready to review the dueling techniques we learned before the Holiday break?" Several students groaned, but Harry just grinned, one of the things he like most about taking DADA classes taught by Tonks was that she made sure to teach the dueling skills. Lockhart's ridiculous dueling club was the closest Harry and the other students had ever come to having been taught proper dueling in their defense class until Tonks started.

The students begin paring themselves up as Tonks moved the desks to the side of the room, Harry paired up with Ron and Hermione went with Draco. Myridia partnered with Seamus Finnigan, and to Harry's great surprise Drue paired up with Blaise Zabini. It was rare for anyone outside of Drue's own family or members of the D.A. to partner Drue in anything unless they were asked. Many of the students at school were afraid of Drue and Lexi and as a result both of them were given a wide berth where ever they went. Blaise was the last person Harry had expected to see voluntarily partner with Drue, according to Draco he'd always had a strong pure blood attitude and hanging around with a half demon definitely didn't fit those belief systems. Harry wondered if Blaise was having a change in attitude or if he was up to something.

Harry shrugged off this thought as dueling began, Ron's dueling skills had improved greatly over the last two years, but Harry had been taking extra lessons with his father and Dumbledore so he was still far ahead of the other students. As Ron began to cast his first hex Harry's scar exploded in pain.

Instinctively Harry threw up his occulmency shields, but his scar still managed to break open and start bleeding that could only mean one thing Voldemort was close, very close. Tonks shouted, "Everyone out of the way!" She leaned over Harry, "What's going on?" Harry answered through clenched teeth, "He's here." Tonks summoned her patronus as Harry struggled to his feet he had a vague feeling that something else was going on outside of Hogwarts, although he knew it was dangerous Harry focused on his connection to Voldemort and his vision went slightly hazy. It was like looking through a strong fog, Harry could see several people running and screaming in a forest clearing somewhere as Harry focused he saw that they were veela, Voldemort had found their hiding place.

Just as this realization hit Harry his father came running into the classroom Severus spoke, "Harry what is it what's wrong?" Harry hissed, "Voldemort's here and he sent a group of death eaters to attack the veela's some how he found out where they are." Severus cursed loudly, "the headmaster just got word from Hagrid one of the third year students was lured into the Forbidden forest somehow we had hoped that it wasn't anything serious, but when Tonks sent her patronus we realized there was more to it." As Severus finished Harry could hear a voice calling to him that no one else seemed to hear, "Potter, you have five minutes to get outside or you will have another death on your hands."

Harry growled and started walking towards the door, Severus grabbed his arm, "Where do you think your going?" Harry turned and said, "He wants me." Severus scowled, "If you think I'm letting you go out and face that lunatic alone you are sorely mistaken." Harry took a deep breath, "then come with me." Severus answered, "Harry you are not leaving this school." The tables and chairs in the room started shaking and when Harry answered his voice was cold and angry, "Yes I am, I'm the only one who can stop him and if I don't go out he'll kill who ever he took and it might mean the death of more of the veela." Severus could see the determination in his sons' eyes, but he still did not want him to do this Severus opened his mouth to protest once more when Myridia spoke up, "Professor, we can go with Harry the five of us are more than a match for that snake faced loon and with the other Professors and the D.A. we can take him.

Severus finally relented, he wanted to protect Draco and Harry, but he knew Voldemort wouldn't stop and the Harry needed to face him. Severus reminded himself that unlike previous encounters Harry was voluntarily choosing to confront the dark lord this time, but that didn't mean he would let the boy go alone. The entire class went out towards the entrance, Professor McGonagall was directing students back to their dormitories with the help of the ghosts and the Hogwarts house elves, many of the older students insisted on helping so Minerva asked the fifth years to guard the younger students while students sixth year and up were allowed to have a more prominent role in what was happening. She was surprised to see Severus and Harry leading an entire class of students towards the grounds, but didn't say anything of it when she saw the looks on their faces.

As Harry left school he could see Voldemort and his death eaters standing outside the boundaries of the school ward, apparently he had figured out how to get to the students of Hogwarts without passing though the wards. Harry held his staff tightly as he walked towards Voldemort knowing that his family and friends were behind him, as Harry moved to the edge of the forest Voldemort gave a dark smile and moved aside. Harry and the other student gasped as they saw Peter Pettigrew holding a wand to little Dennis Creevey's throat.

Harry's stomach gave a strong lurch as he looked into the small boys eyes, he wasn't sure what Voldemort wanted, but he promised himself that he'd do whatever was necessary to make sure Dennis got out of this alive and unharmed. Harry was determined that no other students die by this lunatics hand as long as he was there to stop it. Harry spoke clearly, "I'm here Tom, now let him go." Voldemort snapped, "Do not use that name!" And muttered a curse, Harry moved to block it, but for once the spell wasn't aimed at him Dennis Creevey screamed loudly as the skin on his arms turned a nasty red color, Harry then understood what was going on, Voldemort was going to hurt Dennis instead of going after Harry.

Harry clenched his teeth and gripped his staff tighter in his hand, he had to get Dennis away from Voldemort before spells started flying or the small teen would be killed. Harry used the techniques Dumbledore had taught him and focused on his magical core, he could feel the earth beneath him and the wind blowing threw his hair. Harry focused on the trees that were behind Voldemort and his death eaters, he wasn't sure if he could do what was necessary to save Dennis' life, but he had to try.

Harry pushed his magic into the roots of the trees and moved up threw their branches until they became an extension of his own body. Harry focused deep into his magic and then he began to move his arms, he heard Voldemort's cold voice as though coming from a distance, "Don't try anything Potter if you want this boy to live." But Harry wasn't paying attention he moved his hands more and while his own body did not move the trees started to, several death eaters creamed a one shouted, "My LORD LOOK!" But it was too late, Harry swept his arms down and swiped at the death eaters knocking them to the sides, he heard the crunch of broken bones and the screams as they scattered and ran for cover someone said, "Dennis run." The young man didn't need to be told twice he took advantage of the confusion, he cast several stunning spells and ran towards the group of students and teachers.

Voldemort had been thrown aside when Harry had possessed the trees and there were only a few poorly trained death eaters in the way. As Dennis mad a break for it Harry was struggling trees weren't meant to move like this and the ones he was using were loudly proclaiming their protests, Harry focused harder. He only had to keep things going a little longer until Dennis was safe. Harry could hear voices shouting at him, but he could no longer make out what they were saying, then he felt a sharp pain in his side and everything went black.

a/n yes I know I'm evil, I took a long time to get this done and now I've ended with a clifie, but that's just my nature. I promise the next chap won't take as long please review.


	27. Family

Dark times

Harry groaned as the pain radiated through his arms and legs, _Merlin uncle Vernon must have been pissed last night. I wonder what I did to make him so made, maybe it was just because he was drunk._ Harry could hear someone talking close to him, "I think he's waking up." Then a man's voice started calling, "Harry, harry can you hear me? Harry, open your eyes." Harry whimpered trying to bring his arms up to protect his head, "I'm sorry uncle Vernon I didn't mean to please don't hit me anymore." Suddenly a soothingly familiar voice spoke, "Harry, Harry son it's all right your uncle isn't here and no one's going to hurt you." Harry kept his eyes closed, afraid that if he opened them he'd be back in the cupboard under the stairs, "Dad?" he asked hesitantly Severus answered, "Yes Harry, come on now open your eyes." Harry slowly opened his eyes half afraid that he would see his uncle standing in front of him instead of his Dad, but when they were open Severus was still there unfortunately the pain was to.

Harry groaned loudly, "Well now I know what a bludger feels like." Myridia handed him his glasses saying, "Yeah well it could have been worse, you're luck you're not dead you lunatic." Severus cleared his throat, "Thank you Ms. Kensington, but I would prefer it if I were the one to discuss my sons actions with him." Myridia blushed, "Sorry Professor." Before Severus could answer Madame Pomfrey's angry voice came from the other end of the world, "What are you doing out of bed?" Myridia opened her mouth to answer, but she didn't get the chance, "I don't want to hear it back to bed now move it that goes double for you Draco!" Harry turned to see Draco sitting at the end of the bed he realized it must have been Draco calling to him earlier. Draco stood and quietly went back to bed while Myridia scowled in a fair imitation of Severus and trundled off to the nearest open bed space to lie down. Severus handed Harry his glasses, "Harry, what were you thinking you could have been killed? You've been asleep for two days." Harry gapped, "Two days." Madame Pomfrey bustled over, "Yes and you're lucky it wasn't longer it's a miracle you didn't kill yourself using that kind of magic." Harry rolled his eyes as she carefully moved the blanket off him, when she did he saw a large bandage wrapped around his middle Severus explained, "You were hit with a nasty cutting curse to the abdomen it didn't go too deep, but you're going to be sore for a while."

Harry felt his stomach churn as he asked, "what about Dennis is he o.k.?" Severus said, "Yes he's all right, a little bruised and shaken, but no worse for the wear you however are not the same situation." Severus helped Madame Pomfrey sit Harry and she begin to remove his bandages, "Dad I'm all right I knew what I was doing." Severus scowled reminding Harry that while he was no longer the greasy git he was still not the type of man you wanted to piss off, "You did not know what you were doing Harry you have only had a few lessons with Albus and nothing entailed anything as massive and difficult as what you did to those trees. I've never seen anything like it; I still can't believe you managed it without practice. Merlin Harry you could have killed yourself."

Harry swallowed he could tell by the desperate look in his father's eyes that the man was more frightened of losing Harry than he was angry, but that still didn't help, "I'm sorry, I was just trying to save Dennis I didn't really think…" Severus interrupted, "and that is the problem Harry, too often you go rushing head first into things without thinking them through and it not only puts yourself in danger, but others as well. Harry you and I have only just found each other I don't want to lose you." Harry could see the worry and fear in his Dad's eyes, he didn't want to lose him either, "I'm sorry Dad, but I had to help Dennis and I didn't really have time for everything else." Severus sighed heavily, "Harry I know you are doing a lot right now and I do not want to overburden you, but I would like to put aside some time to work on your abilities to think through a situation even when it comes up at the last minute. Being a spy so long taught me how to think on my feet and do it well in order to stay alive."

Madame Pomfrey had finished applying a potion to his wound and a new bandage Harry chewed his lip nervously, "Can I think about it?" Severus nodded, "Yes you can." Harry blushed as he asked, "Are you going to ground me again?" This time Severus smirked, "No Harry I am not going to ground you, while your actions were dangerous they were also necessary. However, at the same time you put yourself in a great deal of danger and others as well so instead of grounding you I will have you serve detention the day after you get released sound fair." Harry nodded glumly and starred at the sheet, Severus grabbed his chin in his hand and raised it up so Harry was looking him in the eye, "Harry I am not doing this to be cruel or unfair, I want to protect you and Draco I want to keep you safe and do everything I can to prepare you both for the dangers in this world. I realize I cannot stop you from facing the dark lord, but damn it I want you to go into a situation with the skills needed to quickly assess what is going on and make the best decision possible." Severus leaned forward saying, "I refuse to lose you Harry, I had to stand over your mothers' grave 15 years ago when she died and I absolutely refuse to do so again with you or Draco."

Harry nodded, "I understand Dad, I'd give you a hug, but I don't think that's possible with this." Harry pointed to his wound and Severus gave a small smirk, then Harry asked, "Are you going to ask Draco about doing this stuff to?" Severus said, "Yes and no, Draco all ready has many of the skills I wish to teach you because I passed them on to him years ago." Harry felt his old jealously for Draco's relationship with his father stir, but he pushed it down as Severus continued, "However, Draco has by no means mastered these skills and they are something I continue to teach him." Harry nodded, "I need to think about it." Severus nodded, "I know, but you're still serving detention." Harry rolled his eyes as he lay back down, "Yes sir." Severus ruffled his hair playfully as Harry relaxed into the pillows. Just as he was starting to doze he heard Poppy's angry voice, "All right Severus I want you in bed as well you have hardly slept in three days."

Severus growled in annoyance, "Poppy I am perfectly capable of caring for myself." Madame Pomfrey huffed at him, "I'll believe that when I see it, now you have two choices Severus go to bed on your own or I'll use a spell to knock you unconscious and put a shield around you restraining you to the bed." Severus walked off grumbling something about over protective medi-witches, Harry had to bite his lip to keep from laughing it was funny to see his Dad sent to bed like an errant child. He slowly lowered himself down onto the mattress wincing at the pain caused by moving around with his injury. Harry fell back to sleep quickly, he was amazing that he was so tired because he'd been unconscious for two days, but he figured rest was good for him right now and it wasn't like he could really do anything else anyway.

Harry woke sometime later when he heard someone shuffling around the infirmary, he assumed it was Madame Pomfrey and turned to ask her for some water, but saw that it was Draco who was up not the hospital matron, "What are you doing out of bed?" Draco turned, "I had to pee." Harry flushed, "Oh, sorry, look since you're up could you hand me that glass of water? I can't really reach it without hurting myself." Draco nodded, "Sure." He poured water from the pitcher into the glass and handed it to Harry, "Thanks." Harry sat up his injury stinging with pain as he did. Draco noticed and asked, "Do you want some help?" Harry shook his head, "there's nothing you can do to make it any better than it is?" Draco looked at the bandage," How bad is it?" Harry took a sip of the water and said, "I don't know, I was talking to Dad when Madame Pomfrey changed it and I didn't get a good look. I think he did that deliberately." Draco sat down knowing he'd catch hell if he was caught out of bed for too long, "So I heard you ad uncle Sev talking what do you think about his suggestion?" Harry swallowed, "I don't know, I know he only wants to keep me safe and it would be helpful if I stopped and thought things through before running in." Draco snorted, "You think?" Harry stuck his tongue out and drank some more water, "But I'm not sure how I feel about Dad teaching me what to think." Draco said, "Well he won't really be teaching what to think as he'll be helping you perfect how you think. I know it sounds strange, but think of it as learning to play chess."

Harry sat the glass back down on the table and gave Draco an unbelieving look, "Seriously, when you learn chess you start picking up the moves all the figures are allowed to make and strategies that help to win and all of that. Severus' lessons are like that in a way, but they are different, it's hard to explain." Harry bit his lip, "I'll think about it, but like I told Dad I all ready have a lot to do and planning more activities isn't easy. I'm worried I'll stretch myself too far and have a break down or something." Draco said, "I'm sure uncle Sev could do something to prevent that with Christian helping. It is so weird hearing you call him Dad." Harry shrugged, but regretted it as pain shot along his side, "I've been doing it for a while." Draco said, "I know, but it's still weird." Harry said, "Well if you let him adopt you what'll you call him?" Draco said, "I don't know, I have been thinking about that a lot lately and I think I'm going to say yes to the adoption." Harry sat up in bed, "Seriously?" Draco nodded, "Yes, you know I never really thought of Lucius as a parent, he was my father, he was the man who got my mom pregnant and pushed us around and that was it." Harry's face softened in sympathy, "I know what that's like the Dursley's weren't my family they were just people I stayed with because I had no other choice."

Draco responded, "Yeah, I never had any feelings towards Lucius except anger and that is true even today, but uncle Sev was different. He worried about me and gave me advice; he always took care of me after one of Lucius' temper tantrums that usually resulted in curses." Harry felt another pang of jealousy towards Draco, before this year no one had comforted him after a beating, no one had taken care of him or looked out for him until now, and he couldn't help feeling upset that it was his father who had been caring for Draco. Harry shook himself out of his thoughts as Draco's voice broke through, "Uncle Sev is the closest I've ever had top a Dad and now with the bound and my living with him why shouldn't we make it official?"

Harry leaned back into his pillows, he couldn't help feeling nervous at this idea, while he knew reasonably that Draco being adopted wouldn't change the relationship Harry had with his Dad he still didn't like it entirely. Harry had spent his whole life waiting for a real family, and while it may seem selfish now that he had a parent he didn't want to share him with anyone. Harry jerked slightly as he realized something he wasn't just reluctant to add Draco to the family he was scared, sacred that his father might drift away from him. Severus and Draco were all ready so close if Draco became his son that might increase and Harry would once again be left out in the cold. Harry remembered Draco had felt the same way and he had promised Draco he wouldn't let that happen. Harry could tell that Draco would do the same for him and suddenly his concerns seemed to disappear as he thought of the three of them together as a family. Harry turned to Draco, "If someone had told me a year ago you and I would've been talking about becoming brothers I'd would have sent them to St. Mungo's, but after everything that's happened and now that I've really gotten a chance to know you I can honestly say that I would be honored to have you as a brother Draco." The other boy grinned broadly, "That's all I wanted to hear."

Harry carefully laid back down, "So what now?" Draco answered cheekily back, "Well I suppose we should tell uncle Sev." Harry shrugged as though it weren't really that important, "Yeah I guess so." The two of laughed and went back to sleep, Harry woke a few hours later with an urgent need to visit the loo, he knew he couldn't get there himself and that the hospital beds were charmed in case of accidents, but he really would prefer not to wet his sheets like an infant. Harry looked around anxiously and called to Draco, "Draco, Draco wake up." The other boy turned over in his sleep, but didn't wake Harry considered throwing something at him to wake him when he heard a voice from behind him, "Did you need something?" Harry sighed in relief when he realized it was his Dad, "Yes I have to go and I can't get to the bathroom by myself." Severus bent down and put a hand under Harry's knees and another behind his back then he lifted him up as easily as if he were a child. Harry flushed as he remembered Severus doing this numerous times when he was in the hospital wing that summer it all seemed so long ago now.

Severus carried Harry into the bathroom and sat him on the toilet, Harry flushed, but still managed quiet, "thanks" As Severus left, as soon as Harry was done Severus took him back to bed, "How are you feeling?" Harry said, "I'm still pretty sore." Severus said, "You will be for a few more days and it will be at least a week before Poppy releases you." Harry groaned loudly he hated how much time he spent in here Severus said, "Yes well you have no one but yourself to blame." Harry rolled his eyes, "That doesn't mean I have to like it. So about these extra lessons..." Severus was taken aback by Harry's sudden interest in even more work, but allowed the young man to continue, "I was thinking we could add a little time to our occulmency lessons to do it." Severus nodded as he put Harry back into bed, "Your getting very good at occulmency and we begin skipping a lesson every other week because weekly is no longer necessary." Harry grinned, his father was not one to offer compliments often, "But this doesn't remove your detention with me." Harry scowled in a spectacular imitation of Severus and stuck out his tongue. Severus smirked, "Very mature Harry." Harry simply asked, "Whoever said I was mature." Severus rolled his eyes, "obviously it wasn't anyone who knew you very well."

Harry laughed as his Dad went back to bed, a few hours later Ron, Hermione, and Ginny came into the wing. Hermione had look on her face that was a combination of worry, relief, and exasperation, "Oh Harry, we came to see you before, but you were unconscious." Ron came sideling up beside her asking, "How are you feeling mate?" Harry said, "Not too bad, but I'm still pretty sore." Ginny shook her head causing her red hair to swish around violently, "no wonder, Harry I saw what you did and it was, you were..."Ginny struggled, but couldn't find a way to describe his actions against Voldemort and his servant Hermione however took another perspective, "Yes it was incredible and dangerous, Harry you could have been killed." Sensing the beginning of a lecture Harry held up his hand, "Hermione it's all right Dad all ready gave me a talking to for it and he's assigned me detention as well."

Ron spluttered indignantly, "Detention, Merlin Harry it wasn't your fault you-know-who attacked the school." Harry rolled his eyes, "Of course it wasn't, but my Dad is punishing me because of how I responded to the attack like Hermione said I could have been killed or hurt someone else." Ron still looked shocked while Ginny simply nodded in understanding Harry turned to her and said, "I know you didn't just come here to see me, and it's fine Lexi's over there." Harry point to his bed, while Lexi was usually the easiest of his siblings to spot in a room he had pulled the blankets up over his head whilst sleeping and was indiscernible from any other patient as a result. Ginny brightened, "Thanks Harry I did come to see you and I'm really glad you'll be o.k., but I wanted to talk to Lexi to." Harry smirked and said playfully, "Right talk." Ginny went as red as her hair and turned away causing Hermione to giggle and Ron to scowl, Harry said, "Calm down Lexi's a good guy and he treats Ginny well." Ron muttered something about his sister being too young to date and sat down in a huff.

The three of them talked for a while Hermione was going over the reaction to his duel, saying that Dumbledore had explained what had happened as best he could, but rumors were still flying. Most of the students who had witnessed the attack were completely shocked by Harry's actions, up to now they had managed to make keep his status as a mage secret. Dumbledore had made it sound as though all Harry had done in Hogsmead was focus and amplify Lexi, Drue, Myridia and Lucreatia's magic, which was partially true, but only a mage would have been able perform such a task. Fortunately most students didn't know this, but now there was no way to explain away what had happened this time. Many of the students were claiming that Harry was the reincarnation of Merlin himself while others were swearing that his father had been teaching him dark magic he'd learnt as a death eater and Harry had in turn used it against Voldemort.

Harry rolled his eyes at this, "It wasn't dark magic, if it had been those trees would have died and from what Madame Pomfrey said they've done the exact opposite." Hermione nodded, "Harry you should go see those trees when you get out they've grown nearly ten feet since the battle and it looks like they're still going." Ron nodded, "Yeah, we've been telling people you wouldn't do dark magic, but they won't listen." Harry groaned, "So I have to tell them the truth fan-bloody-tastic."

Ron shrugged, "Nothing to do about it mate just grit your teeth and bare it." Harry was about to provide Ron with a very rude answer when Madame Pomfrey came over, "all right that's enough my patient needs rest out both of you." Ron and Hermione said good-bye quickly and left the room. Harry leaned back it was going to be a long couple of day when he finally got out of here, but for now he'd relax and try to think of what to do about the students. Madame Pomfrey said, "Harry, I it's time to change your bandages again give me a moment and we'll get started." The nurse walked over to a bed and began to shake the figure, when a familiar dark head looked up Harry heard his fathers' voice, "Just a moment Poppy."

Severus stood and walked into the office to grab a few extra supplies then came back out. Once again Severus helped Harry sit up as Poppy began to undo the bandages. Severus grabbed Harry's chin, "I know you know about the rumors going around school, I know how angry you are with Albus, and I don't blame you, but he can help us inform students of your abilities." Harry nodded, "I agree, but Dad you can't keep me from looking at my injuries by trying to distract me every time the bandages need to be changed. I know it probably looks awful, but I need to see it." Severus smirked, "You're getting too perceptive for your own good. Very well." Severus stepped aside and Harry finally saw his wound. Harry gasped his entire side was one huge bruise, red and inflamed with a large gash half way between his hip and his armpit. It looked terrible.

Harry shuddered, somehow the sight of the injury made the entire experience that much worse, Harry realized with a strong sense of foreboding that if the wound had been only a little deeper it may have killed him. Harry suddenly understood why his Dad wanted to teach him, after seeing Harry so seriously injured Severus had been afraid of losing his son and it wasn't something the older man could live with. Any remaining jealousy Harry had towards Draco's relationship with his father melted away and Harry told promised himself that he would put himself into his lessons with his father to give Severus as much piece of mind as he possibly could.

The next few days passed quickly and Christian arrived on Thursday to do therapy with them, Christian had insisted on coming he didn't want Harry to fall out of therapy and he knew the young man would need it more now than ever. The incident with Voldemort would undoubtedly leave Harry with a lot of issues to deal with. Harry was relieved to see Christian arrived through the floo and started talking before the man even had a chance to sit down, "I hate this, I hate Voldemort always goes after people I care about to get to me. Why doesn't he just come right at me himself the coward?! Thank goodness Dennis wasn't killed, one less person whose death is my fault." Christian instantly shook his head, "no Harry, you aren't at fault for anyone's death, Voldemort killed those people and he and he alone is responsible for their deaths."

Harry shook his head saying, "No, it was my fault don't you see Voldemort would never have gone after my parents if they didn't have me, Cedric was killed because he was with me, and Sirius died because I was stupid enough to believe that vision and go to the ministry." Christian sighed, "Harry your mother and James fought against Voldemort, and his only response to defiance was to kill those who went against them. If you were never born he would have gone after them anyways." Harry pushed, "but Mum wouldn't even have stayed with Papa if it weren't for me she only left Dad because she was trying to protect me."

Christian nodded, "true, but if you hadn't been born and your mother did stay with your father their relationship might have been discovered and Voldemort would have killed them both anyway." Harry said "I suppose, but Sirius and Cedric were my fault." Christian had to fight the urge to roll his eyes he cared for Harry, but the young man's constant guilt was difficult to handle and while he knew it was more the headmasters fault than Harry's it was still somewhat exhausting to have the same conversation numerous times, "Harry if Cedric had taken the cup alone Voldemort would have killed him and no one would have been there to bring him home to his parents and if you had gone to the graveyard without him you might have been killed in his place and Voldemort would have won. As for your godfather he was an adult who made his own choice and that is something you should respect not feel guilt over, after all you went to the ministry because you thought you had to save him so is it any surprise he was willing to do the same for you?"

Harry sighed, "I know, but it still hurts when Voldemort goes after those I love." Christian pushed the issue determined to push the point home to Harry that he was not the one at fault, "than blame Voldemort Harry, hate the dark lord not yourself." Harry nodded, "I'll try." Christian snickered slightly and Harry looked up, "And just what is so funny?" Christian answered, "It's not you Harry, it's just Severus told me you started watching Star wars and ironically enough there's a very famous line from one of those movies that applies perfectly to this situation." Harry raised an eyebrow, "What is it?" Christian said, "Try no, do or do not. There is not try.1"

Harry grinned as Christian called Severus and Draco over so they could have their family session. As soon as they sat down Harry turned to Draco and said, "Draco, ever since you came to live with us, it's been a little weird." The blonde's face fell, but Harry continued, "You and I hated each other for so long that I thought we'd never actually like each other, but I was wrong." Draco smirked at Harry and said, "Well I am irresistible after all." Severus snorted, "Yes and so very modest to."

Draco stuck his tongue out at Severus and Harry continued, "Draco, I want you to know that whatever left over animosity I had for you is gone and I would be honored to consider you a brother." Draco smiled and nodded turning to Severus he said, "Uncle Sev, you've always been a father to me. Lucius may be responsible for half my DNA, but he was never my father you were." Draco took out the contract Severus had given him at Christmas and handed it to him, "I would be honored to become your son."

Severus starred at the contract for a few minutes as though unsure what to do, finally he reached out a hand and took it. Then he starred accusingly at Harry, "You knew didn't you?" Harry shrugged, "I knew he was going to say yes, but I didn't know when and besides Draco made me promise not to tell." Severus pulled Draco into a loose hug, knowing that he would still be a little sore from some of the stray hexes and curses he'd been hit with. Christian grinned happily, this was major step for all of them, Severus pulled away from Draco and asked, "Christian could I burrow your quill?"

Christian looked at it curiously for a moment, "Well I don't know it's my favorite quill." Severus snatched it out of the man's loose grasp as Christian gave an indignant, "Hey" Harry and Draco snickered at the two adults behaving like children, this was a side of Severus that was rarely seen. Severus unrolled the parchment and sighed at the bottom just below Draco's signature, then to Harry's surprise his dad handed the quill to him.

Harry gave him a puzzled look and Severus explained, "You're signature is not required, but by sighing you state that you recognize Draco as a part of our family now." Harry signed without another thought and then Christian signed it as the witness as soon as all four signatures were complete the contract disappeared in a puff of smoke. Harry snickered, "Why does everything from the ministry puff when it vanishes?"

Severus shrugged, "I believe it is done more for effect than anything else, it could be possible to remove the smoke, but I believe the ministry has a bit of a flare for the dramatics." Christian cleared his throat loudly, "All right you lot, that was a fantastic step for all of you, but that doesn't mean we aren't going to go through our regular session." Harry and Draco both groaned loudly and Severus rolled his eyes, they talked about various things the rest of the session, Severus told Harry, "I am glad you're willing to take extra lesson with me, but remember not to overdo it, if it's too much for you I want you to tell me right away do you understand Harry?"

Harry nodded, "I promise." Severus clapped him on the shoulder, "Thank you." Then he turned to Draco, "Dumbledore will probably announce your adoption soon and of course we will have an official celebration in the great hall." Harry raised an eyebrow in an imitation of his father, "The great hall isn't that a bit much?" Severus shook his head, "No Harry it's traditional in the wizarding world to have a formal celebration of an adoption and the great halls the best place to do it. Numerous people will be in attendance and it is customary to receive gifts from everyone you know and they are usually quiet extravagant presents."

Harry pushed, "But won't that be dangerous a big celebration with a lot of people around would be the perfect opportunity for Voldemort to attack." Severus placed a hand reassuringly on Harry's shoulder, "Harry the dark lord can't entre the school and I will ask Albus to add security to locations that are likely to be targeted it will be fine." Harry decided to let the matter drop there, he trusted his father and he knew Dumbledore would do whatever was necessary to protect the wizading world from Vodlemort.

The rest of the week passed quickly and before Harry knew it Madame Pomfrey was releasing him, Harry was thrilled at first, but as he walked back to his family's quarters he remembered that this would mean his detention with his Dad would be tomorrow. Harry sighed as he reached the portrait whole giving the password, as the door shut behind him he muttered, "Oh well you can't have everything and went to do some homework.

A/N next chap detention, Harry's therapy continues and maybe Draco's adoption ceremony, for those of you who have read _the Beast with in_ this one will be slightly different, but not overly so.

1 George Lucas, Star wars the empire Strikes back


	28. the power of mage

Power of a mage

Harry woke early the morning after his release, his Dad had made it clear that he expected Harry to be up and ready to go by eight at the latest. Harry showered and dressed then went to the kitchen for breakfast, he had a half an hour before his Dad wanted him to start so Harry grabbed Grace's favorite ball and began rolling it around the room (after putting some mild ward up to keep her from accidentally breaking anything). Harry knew that Grace had missed him and the two of them hadn't had many opportunities to play in a while.

Finally Harry muttered a cleaning charm over the ball and put it in Grace's basket, she instantly knew that they were done playing and grabbed onto her bone to start chewing. Harry grinned and said, "Don't worry you won't be alone all day Draco promised to keep an eye on you."

Harry picked up his potions kit and left the room making sure not to close the door completely so Grace could get out if she wanted to. As soon as Harry entered the potions lab Severus pointed to several ingredients on the edge of the table, "You may begin by preparing those."

Harry nodded and pulled on his dragon hide gloves to be safe then he began, as he started chopping hellbore Severus began stirring a nearby cauldron as he asked, "So Harry what would you do if you were surrounded by death eaters?"

Harry jerked his head up in confusion, "What?"

Severus turned to him, "it's part of your knew training now please answer the question."

Realization dawned on Harry's face and he thought about the scenario, Harry had in fact been surrounded by death eaters several times so it wasn't an unfamiliar situation, but in all those cases Harry had gotten away mostly on pure luck. Finally Harry thought of a possible solution, "I would try to use my elemental abilities to bring up a big wind to distract them or push them away from me then I would run."

Severus shook his head, "That is not an unreasonable solution, but Harry you must remember using your Mage abilities has a significant physical and magical drain on you. Doing that would make it difficult for you to run away. Also, the death eaters would not simply stand there and allow themselves to be blown away they would fire curse at you and as you learned you do not have the ability to use your mage powers and focus on others things around you yet. Your Mage powers should be something you use as a last result not your one stop solution for every crisis."

Harry nodded as he turned back to the ingredients, "Sorry."

Severus shook his head, "No Harry that was a good option, but remember we are doing this to improve your skills to think quickly in a dangerous situation. Many people your age would have done much worse. I agree that under those circumstances a distraction would be your best option for gaining an upper hand, but think of something else you could do. For example an instant darkness spell or a fog spell would make it just as difficult for enemies to see you, but it wouldn't drain you as much. Also, consider non magical alternatives. When facing multiple foes try to get them to fight with each other if you can, be cunning and cleaver, try to think more like a Slytherin than a Gryffindor."

Harry nodded and said, "well the sorting hat did tell me I would have done well in Slytherin, and I could try the thing that works on muggle television shows."

Severus eyed Harry skeptically as the young man passed him the hellbore and began preparing the unicorn tails, "And just what is that?"

Harry explained, "Well in muggle movies and televisions shows when the hero is out numbered they say, since there are so many of you I think it is only fair that I began by fighting the best one out of all of you then move to the second best and so on and so on. Then the bad guys start fighting each other."

Severus was slightly impressed, "that might work with other wizards, but it is unlikely the death eaters would fall for something of that nature."

Harry nodded, "Well I could always try reminding them how angry Voldemort would be that they killed me without his permission, but then they'd probably take me to Voldemort and I'd be in a lot more trouble."

Severus said, "good Harry, you need to start thinking of the consequences your actions would have. Remember if you can get away do so, there is not shame in making a strategic retreat when you are facing situation you don't think you can win."

Harry nodded as Severus put forth another situation, "Now say you were in the forbidden forest again and facing Voldemort or his death eaters."

Harry said, "Well I would try to use the forest to my advantage, you know run through the woods dodging around obstacles make it hard for anyone to get in a clear shoot."

Severus said, "That's good, but what if you ran in to the acromantrulla or another equally dangerous creature."

Harry thought, "I would try to get out, or maybe I could call Fawkes to me. That's how I defeated the basilisk."

Severus pushed, "Or you could make sure to move towards the castle instead of deeper in the forest that way you would be moving towards the safety of Hogwarts wards and possibly reinforcements from the staff."

Harry said, "Oh, right, but what if I were too deep in the forest to know which way the school was?"

Severus prompted him, "What indeed?"

Harry thought back and suddenly a memory of the triwizard tournament came to him, "I could use the point me spell to help me find my way back to the school."

Severus said, "Yes, a compass would also help you if you were without your wand, remember Harry never use your magic as a crutch. You should be able to function just as well without your wand as you can with it. That's something else we'll be working on."

Harry said, "Yes." Severus continued throwing situations at Harry, expanding on the young man's solutions and making corrections. By the time lunch had come they had finished two potions and gone over more then a dozen possible encounters, in some cases Severus would have other wizards or various magical creatures add to the complexity of the situation. All in all Harry was more than happy to stop for lunch. Severus escorted Harry and Draco to the great hall, Harry groaned as they reached the doors he just knew the second he stepped through there all hell would break loose.

Severus asked him, "If you would rather wait until later we could."

Harry shook his head, "No, the longer I wait the worse it'll be let's just get it over with."

Draco patted Harry's shoulder reassuringly and then Severus opened the doors. Sure enough the second they stepped through them all conversation in the hall stopped, everyone turned to stare at Harry, Severus, and Draco. Harry stood up straight and met several of the gazes turned his way. Severus smirked in pride thinking how proud he was of his son, four months ago Harry would have dropped his head and blushed.

Harry and Draco sat down at the Gryffindor table as Severus made his way to the head table the moment he was seated Harry and Draco started gathering some food for lunch. It didn't take long for the hall to erupt in conversation, many people at all four house tables began to ask Harry questions about what had happened. So many people were speaking that Harry couldn't make anything out, the Headmaster stood, "SILENCE!"

Everyone went quiet as Dumbledore stood, "I know that all of you are curious about the event which took place at the edge of the forbidden forest last week, I assure you that all will be explained to you in good time, but for now please do not pester Mr. Snape about it thank you."

Dumbledore sat and Harry sighed in relief a moment later tiny Dennis Creevey broke the reaffirmed silence and said, "Harry." Harry turned to Dennis, the small boy grinned shyly and said, "I just wanted to thank you for saving my life."

Harry returned Dennis' smile, "Your welcome."

Slowly conversation started to grow until it reached its normal levels, several people tried to subtly ask Harry what had happened, but Harry refused to answer. Harry talked to Ron, Hermione, and the Kensington's about normal things, asking them how classes were going and what had been happening while he was in the hospital wing. Ron had them all laughing as he told them about an incident in charms were Seamus Finnegan was accidentally stuck to the ceiling of the classroom for nearly twenty minutes as a result of Dean saying a complex levitation charm incorrectly.

After eating Severus took Harry and Draco to the Headmasters office knowing that they would have to discuss how the students would be informed of Harry's actions. Dumbledore ordered the other students and staff to stay in the great hall until he was certain Severus had made it to his office then he dismissed everyone and made his way upstairs.

Fawkes trilled when he saw Harry, Severus, and Draco Harry shuffled his feet slightly as he turned to his father, "Has Dumbledore said anything about what happened yet?"

Draco answered, "He didn't really need to, most people could saw what happened and those that didn't heard about it from others. Dumbledore just clarified what happened, he said that Vvvvvoldemort attacked and you were able to defeat him again, saving Dennis' life in the process."

Harry nodded as the headmaster entered, "Well now, we certainly have a great deal to handle. If you like I have a possible suggestion."

Harry studied Dumbledore before saying, "I'm listening."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled slightly and Harry wondered if the headmaster took this as a sign that Harry had made a step towards forgiving him. Dumbledore said, "I believe we should explain what happened to the staff then have the heads of houses inform the students."

Harry sucked in a breath, "Isn't that dangerous, a lot of the students have parents or other family members who serve Voldemort one way or another what happens when they tell someone outside the castle."

Severus said, "it doesn't really matter, the dark lord may be an evil psychopath, but he is also incredibly observant and intelligent."

Harry interrupted, "He can't be that smart if he didn't realize you were spying on him for nearly two decades."

Severus gave Harry a look and continued, "He has almost certainly already deduced what you are Harry making it public wouldn't tell him anything he doesn't know."

Harry asked, "and there's no other alternative?"

Dumbledore said, "if we do not explain it rumors will continue and the ministry may decide to launch a formal investigation into the attack."

Harry rolled his eyes in annoyance he had had enough of the ministry of magic for two lifetimes. Finally he said, "All right."

Dumbledore nodded, "I'll see to it that it is taken care of. Now Harry we must discuss your lessons."

Harry had known this was coming, "I know I have to keep going with them and you are the only one who can teach me so when do you want to start again?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he said, "I believe Wednesday would be appropriate."

Harry, wasn't going to simply let things go, "All right, but I want to make it perfectly clear that if you manipulate me or keep things from me one more time I will lose all trust in you."

Dumbledore nodded, "I understand, and I am sorry Harry."

Severus ushered Harry and Draco over to the floo and the three of them arrived back in the dungeons. As soon as they landed Harry turned back to Severus, "Well it's certainly going to be an interesting dinner tonight."

Severus nodded, "I know this is going to be difficult for both of you, but we need to inform the students to avoid making things worse."

Harry shook his head, "I know, I know, but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

Severus said, "I don't like it either. Harry why don't you and Draco play a game of chess?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Chess?"

Severus nodded, "Yes, it's apart of what we started this morning."

Draco set up the board as Harry asked, "How?"

Draco smirked knowingly, "You'll see."

They started playing and after a few minutes Severus asked, "All right Harry if someone threw a curse at you that you couldn't identify what would you do?"

Harry turned to him, and Severus explained, "You need to learn to focus on several things at once play the game and answer my questions."

Harry grumbled, "You're sadistic."

Severus smirked, "Flattery will get you nowhere so answer."

Harry thought, "Well, if I wasn't sure what it was I would probably throw myself out of the way while I put up a shield charm. That way I would be out of the direction of the curse if the shield didn't work."

Severus nodded, "Very good Harry, many wizards would simply put up a shield and pray it worked most wouldn't think to simply move out of the way."

Severus quizzed Harry until he and Draco had finished there game, more than once Harry had nearly lost the game or couldn't answer the question properly because he was distracted with the other which of course was the entire purpose of the exercise. When Severus was finally done Harry went to his room, he played with Grace, making sure to take her outside when she needed it (it was still too cold for her to be out a long time). Fortunately the poor weather meant Harry didn't run in to many other students.

Finally it was time for dinner, Harry felt his stomach drop as Severus led him and Draco to the great hall once again. Unlike lunch time all of the students began whispering and staring when Severus and the boys entered, Harry and Draco sat at the Gryffindor table with Ron, Hermione, and the Kensington's. As Harry began serving himself up when Dean asked, "Harry, is it true you can control time?"

Harry turned to him and snickered, "No, I can't control time, but if you wanted to I could bring up one hell of a wind storm."

Dean smirked as Myridia put on a voice of false awe and asked, "Oh great Harry is true you can control the very fabric of the cosmos themselves?"

Everyone at the Gryffindor table in hearing range laughed at this, the laughter increased when Harry answered making his voice sound deeper and imposing, "Yes, I am the great and all powerful Harry Snape if I command it, it shall be so bow before me."

Several members of other houses laughed as well, Luna, who was sitting next to Neville asked, "Harry, have you started training to control magic?"

Harry said, "Well, a little I have been training to control my own use of mage powers and I have started learning how to focus the magic of others, but it's hard to do."

Seamus asked, "Who's teaching you all this?"

Harry decided not to answer that question completely because Voldemort might decide to kill Dumbledore if he found out in order to deprive Harry of his teacher. Harry simply said, "I'm being trained by a very powerful wizard who knows a lot about mage abilities and magic in general that's all I can tell you."

The rest of the meal passed fairly well, the Slytherin's kept giving Harry dirty looks, but none of them were going to try anything with all of the Professors present. Most of the other students relaxed and began asking Harry more questions. Several congratulated Draco on his adoption and a few even asked Harry when he would be able to play quidditch again.

Severus fought the urge to smile as he saw Harry and Draco relax and enjoy a meal with their friends, it was one of the rare moments were both boys got to behave a little more like a normal teenagers than they usually did which was something they both needed desperately. After dinner ended Severus escorted them both back to their quarters and decided to do something with to boys, they would both have to go to bed early because they had class in the morning (potions to be exact), but they had more than enough time for a movie before bed, "All right you two how about another Star Wars movie?"

Harry grinned, "Yes."

Draco nodded to, he had also gotten into the movies. Severus put episode two in and sat down to watch it with the boys. Harry and Draco both enjoyed all of the star ship chases, but when they got to the scene were Anakin's mother Shmi died Harry and Draco both became more subdued.

Severus put a comforting arm around each of them as they watched. Harry thought the arena scene was interesting, he liked how Padme got out of the chains herself, it reminded him a lot of the girls he knew, Ginny, Hermione, Luna, and of course Myridia and her sisters just to name a few. As soon as the movie was over Severus sent both boys to bed, Harry cleared his mind and put his occulmency shields up before drifting off to sleep.

Hpsshpsshpsshpsshpss

They ate breakfast in the great hall the next morning Severus left early to prepare for class. Harry sat next to Ron and Hermione when they got to the potions classroom. He hadn't been able to spend as much time with his two friends as he had in previous years do to the combined difficulties of Harry's additional scheduling requirements and the fact that they no longer shared a dormitory.

Severus swept in with his usual man on a mission attitude, he got to the front of the room, "today we will be brewing a stimulating draft who can tell me the properties of this potion."

Harry raised his hand quickly, Ron and Hermione both looked at him like he was nuts, but Severus did call on him, "Yes Mr. Snape."

Harry answered, "a stimulating draft works a lot like muggle pep pills drinking one increases your adrenaline and energy levels while also reducing your bodies need to rest. It is often used by aurors when they are doing extensive observations of possible suspects or on extended missions. The draft is very dangerous because it can become addictive, and as everyone know without proper rest the body will began to shut-down."

Everyone in the room starred at him as though he'd just grown another head, while Harry had been doing much better in potions lately it was clear that no one had expected this kind of thing. After a moment Severus said, "Very good Mr. Snape. Now the recipe is on the board, as Mr. Snape said this potion is highly addictive and as such I will be monitoring all of you carefully and checking you with a diagnosis spell before you leave this room to be certain you do not try this potion or take any of it with you. Allow me to stress that the use of a stimulant potion by an underage wizard is illegal and if any of you are found in possession of it as a result of this lesson I will also be charged for providing a controlled substance to a minor. If I catch any of you trying to take some of this with you, I will make certain you either spend the rest of your academic career in detention or have you expelled. You may begin."

Harry to shuddered slightly at this, he knew his father would never hurt him, but that didn't keep him from being incredibly intimidating. Ron said, "Well, you can't expect miracles, he's still Professor Snape no matter what happens and I don't think that'll ever change."

Harry nodded and stood to get the ingredients, as he did he looked around trying to spot Draco. He finally saw him in the middle row of desks sitting next to Blaise Zabini, Harry was surprised to see this because most of the Slytherin's had been keeping Draco at arms length and Draco usually sat with Lucretia during potions class. Draco gave Harry a look that said he would explain later and Harry brought the ingredients back to the table. Harry, Ron, and Hermione began preparing the potion.

Ron chopped, ground, and otherwise prepared the ingredients while Harry and Hermione mixed them and monitored the temperature of the potion as well. By the time class was over they had prepared a perfect draft. Much of the class had done fairly well, but one poor Ravenclaw girl Harry didn't know had accidentally added too many coffee beans to hers and it boiled over onto the desk. Severus gave her a thorough tongue lashing and ordered her to clean it up. They all bottled their potions and placed them on the desk then Severus scanned each of them to make sure they weren't taking any with them

After potions was charms, Professor Flitwick had agreed to do a few cross over lessons with Tonks and was teaching them a few simple healing charms they could use when necessary. Since it was unethical to practice on living creatures Professor Flitwick gave them each a dead fish and used severing charms to put gashes on them then asked the students to heal the injury. It was without a doubt the most disgusting charms class Harry had ever had. Thankfully a charm had been placed on the fish to keep them from stinking. Harry had to try the spell three times before he got it right, the first time he did it nothing happened, the second time he was able to close the wound, but the spell left a large uneven scar along the fish skin, the third time was successful, but he would still have to practice more to make it effortless.

As they packed their bags and the left the class Harry wondered how many times Madame Pomfrey had had to use it on him when he had been in the hospital wing that summer. After class Harry headed to the library to work on his assignments, he saw Draco at one of the tables near a large window and sat down next to him whispering, "So why were you sitting with Blaise aren't you worried he's dangerous?"

Draco said, "No, Blaise doesn't have any connection to the death eaters, his father never served the Dark Lord, although he was offered the opportunity to do so. Blaise's father Dexter never followed the Dark Lord because he didn't want to bow at his feet and kiss his robes. He died when Blaise was a baby, he wasn't killed by the Dark Lord he died in an dueling accident. Blaise was raised by his mother who has gone through a long succession of husbands ever since, she is quite a piece of work, but she isn't a death eater and neither is Blaise. He asked me to sit with him and I thought it was a good way to improve my relationship with the Slytherin's so I said yes. He's not dangerous."

Harry nodded in understanding, "I was just surprised to see you with him and I was concerned. After all your going to be my brother which means I have to keep an eye on you."

Draco stuck out his tongue and lightly punched Harry in the shoulder then the two of them went back to working on their assignments. It wasn't long before they were joined by their friends, after finishing they all went to the Gryffindor common room and played chess and exploding snap. All in all it was a great day for Harry and for once he went to bed feeling relaxed and at ease.

a/n that's all for now, I know this took a while, but such is life. Reviews are welcome.


	29. becoming a family

Sorry this took so long, but I had a personal problem which I needed to deal with

The next few days were filled with grueling training, but Severus made sure to spend time just relaxing and being a family with Draco and Harry. Before Harry knew it the day for his therapy arrived. Harry decided to start expanding with just Ron, Hermione, and Myridia. He had known Ron and Hermione the longest, and trusted the implicitly, and Harry really liked Myridia and spending time with her (even if they didn't get to spend a lot of time together very often) Christian had told Harry it would be easier to expand his therapy if he started with people he felt the most comfortable with and Ron, Hermione, and Myridia definitely fit that bill.

Despite the fact that it was Harry's idea to include the three of them he was still nervous as he walked into the room of requirement and saw Christian and his family sitting in several arm chairs. Harry walked over and sat down on a large arm chair of his own. Harry took a deep breath and Christian began, "Harry relax, take some deep breathes."

Harry followed instructions, instantly beginning to focus on a single image a he often did when practicing occulmency. After a few minutes his nerves eased a little. Christian nodded and Severus began to speak, "Harry, I am so proud of you, you have gone through so much and you have come so far."

Severus turned to Draco as well, "You have both come so far and I am very proud of the two of you."

Harry blushed, despite the fact that he'd been living with his father for so long it still blew him away whenever he got a compliment from him. Harry said, "Thank you Dad, I love you and Draco and I want you to know that it means the world to me to have a real family now."

Christian nodded, "Excellent, are you ready to move to the next step?"

Harry bit his lip and said, "Yes, I think so."

Draco tried to lighten the mood, "Aw come on Harry you can face down the dark lord without so much as a flinch, but having three people who you love and trust come to a therapy session scares you? Where's that Gryffindor bravado?"

Harry laughed lightly as Ron came in, as with his first session with Draco and his Dad each person would come in one at a time, Ron looked around a little apprehensively. Christian noticed and said, "Ron I know this is a little strange, but try to behave naturally."

Ron snorted, "that's a little strange sir, after all we're specifically putting aside time for me to come to a specific place and talk to Harry and then tell me to act like it's something that happens every day."

Harry bantered back, "How do you think I feel about all this? Asking you and the others wasn't just hard because there are so many of you, it was embarrassing to boot."

Ron walked towards him and sat down on a chair that appeared, "I can imagine, it's a good thing we did it down in the dungeons if someone had overheard us."

Harry winced at the idea of what would happen if Pansy or someone were to find out about his therapy not only would it be humiliating, but the information would undoubtedly make it to Voldemort who would take it as a sign of weakness and probably attack again. Ron noticed Harry discomfort and flushed, "sorry mate I didn't mean to make you upset or anything."

Harry shook his head, "it's alright Ron I brought you guys down to the dungeon for that reason. Dad knew it was a possibility and that's why he offered to let us use his rooms."

Ron nodded saying, "Oh, sorry for reminding you."

Then he turned to Severus, "Thanks sir."

Severus nodded, "I merely wanted to protect my son."

Ron turned back to Harry, "Harry you're my best friend, hell you're practically a member of the family. If Professor Snape hadn't turned out to be your Dad my parents would have adopted you in a second. I know things between have been rough a few times, but you're still my best friend and I want you to know that I'll be there standing with when ever you need me."

Harry stood and pulled Ron into a hug, "thanks Ron, I don't know what I would have done without you and your family when you and Fred and George came to get me summer before second year you probably saved my life. It means a lot to me that no matter how bad things have gotten you've always been willing to go down the dragons' throat with me."

As Harry pulled back a familiar voice called out, "Well he wasn't the only one."

Harry turned to right to see Hermione standing behind Ron, Harry instantly grinned, "of course he wasn't Hermione you're like a sister to me and I never would have gotten where I am without you, mostly because you've been helping me with my homework since first year."

Hermione rolled her eyes at the joke, "very funny."

Harry shrugged, "Seriously, Hermione we never would have gotten through everything without you. You helped me get to the stone in first year and your research helped Ron and I save Ginny second year, and if you hadn't worked with me to do the summoning charm in fourth year I probably would have been mauled by the Hungarian horntail."

Hermione said, "it wasn't one sided ,you and Ron save me from the troll and you've always been there for us when we needed you it's only fair that we return the favor."

Harry nodded instantly feeling himself relax, he hadn't gotten the slightest bit nervous sense before they came in. The three of them stood there as Draco said, "The Gryffindor trio."

Harry smirked, "together forever."

Ron and Hermione both grinned, a few minutes later Christian brought Myridia in, Harry felt his stomach began to churn, he trusted Myridia, but with her around there were a lot of people in the room. Myridia noticed his change in manner and instantly stilled. Christian coached, "Harry take deep breaths try to relax hang onto the feelings you have had."

Harry stepped back to get some more space and slowly took several deep breath focusing his mind on the people around him, he knew they wouldn't hurt him. After a few minutes he nodded. Myridia walked forward, "Harry, you are a wonderful person, I don't know many people who have been though what you have and are still so kind to and caring of others. My life hasn't been easy, but compared to yours it's been a retreat. I admire you, I respect you, and I trust you. These are not things I give easily."

Harry felt himself blush, he saw that everyone else in the room was smirking and knew it would be a long time before he heard the end of this. Finally he said, "Myridia, thank you. I think you're wonderful and I want you to know that I trust, respect, and admire you as well I think you're an amazing person and I'm truly shocked you want to be in a relationship with me."

Myridia smirked then said playfully, "Well what better match for an Elvin princess than the boy-who-lived?"

Harry rolled his eyes as the others laughed. They all stayed there talking for another hour before Christian ended the session. Eventually Christian and Harry were the only ones left Christian turned to him saying, "You did very well Harry that was an amazing step in the right direction."

Harry nodded, "Thanks, but Ron and Draco are never going to let me hear the end of this."

Christian shrugged, "Harry do not worry about that, you're happy and that's what matters."

Harry grinned, "Thanks."

Harry ran outside to meet up with Myridia, the two of them hadn't had much time to spend together since Voldemort's second attack and he wanted to change that. Harry met up with her in the hall and asked, "Hey, do you have any homework or anything planned today?"

Myridia grinned, "Nope."

Harry grinned back, "Would you like to come down to take a walk around the grounds with me?"

Harry knew it sounded kind of corny, but he wanted to get some fresh air and be alone with Myridia. Harry knew his Dad would be watching anywhere they went, but out on the grounds they could have a bit more freedom than in the dungeons or Gryffindor common room.

Myridia nodded, "Sure."

Harry said, "Great, why don't you go get your cloak and I'll meet you in the entrance hall in ten minutes. Do you mind if I bring Grace? She's getting a little antsy being inside so much."

Myridia shrugged, "Yeah it's not like she's going to bother us she's only a dog after all."

Harry turned and ran back to the dungeons. As soon as he got into his room he quickly grabbed his cloak and put a leash on Grace then headed outside with Myridia.

Grace instantly trotted off barking and running across the grounds Harry and Myridia threw sticks or raced with her now and again to help her burn off some energy. Harry turned to Myridia and asked, "Myridia?"

She turned, "Yes?"

Harry stuttered a little as he tried to get the words to come out right, "I really like you."

Myridia smiled, "Thanks, I really like you to."

Harry blushed, "But, I want to know more about you. I mean we've been dating for a while and I don't even know your favorite food, or color, or book or anything like that."

Myridia answered, "Well I don't know yours either, so how's this for a deal, you ask a question then I'll ask one o.k.?"

Harry nodded, Myridia said, "My favorite food is pasta, I like alfredo sauce, but spinach sauce is great to. My aunt makes this great ravioli with spinach sauce, my favorite color is purple and my favorite book is _stepping on cracks_"

Harry wrinkled his brow, "I've never heard of that book."

Myridia shrugged, "most people only read it for class assignments in muggle schools, but it's actually really good, it's about this girl who's brother is drafted in WW2 and how that changes her and changes the way she views this guy who lives in her neighborhood who's kind of a jerk. So what about you?"

Harry bit his lip thoughtfully, "Well it's hard for me to pick a favorite food, the Dursley's never fed me properly (as you know) so I'm usually happy with whatever I'm eating, but I suppose if I had to pick I'd say Mrs. Weasley's chocolate cake. My favorite color is blue and my favorite book is _Stowaway_ it's about a kid who hides on a boat and ends up part of the crew."

Myridia nodded, "Sounds interesting."

Harry said, "Yeah it is. So my turn again do you watch muggle movies or t.v.?"

Myridia smiled, "Yeah, my favorite show right now is _Bones_ and my favorite movie is _Ever After _it's kind of a chick flick, but it's a good movie. I take it you don't have a favorite show?"

Harry shook his head, "no, but I've been watching _Star Wars _with my Dad and so far my favorite one is episode 2."

Myridia grinned, "you are in for one big surprise when you get to number 6."

"Oh yeah what?"

Myridia snickered, "if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise."

The two of them walked along together talking about various things and basically getting to know each other a little better. All in all it was a great day.

Hpsshpsshpsshpss

Severus watched harry and Myridia from the school tower, he knew that Harry wouldn't do anything inappropriate, but he wanted to keep an eye on him. Severus had also placed a monitoring charm on Draco so that he would be aware of anything that happened to either of his wards. Severus knew some people would see that as being overprotective, but most of those people didn't have the dark lord hounding their child's every step.

After Harry and Myridia went back inside Severus headed up to the Headmasters office, there was something he needed to discuss with Dumbledore which he had been putting off for quite some time. After giving the password, "Sugar quill"

Severus headed up the stairs, as usual Dumbledore called, "come in Severus" before he even had a chance to knock. Severus rolled his eyes as he opened the door.

Albus was sitting behind his desk sucking on a lemon drop and stroking Fawkes, he looked up and gestured to the empty chair, "Please sit Severus, would you like some tea?"

Severus shook his head, "No Albus I came to discuss something with you."

Albus asked, "Is anything wrong?"

Severus shook his head, "no, but the dark lord is getting stronger and when the battle comes (and we both know it will come soon) I will be high on his list of marks. I want to make sure the Harry and Draco are taken care of should anything happen to me."

Albus sucked in a breath, "You mean you want to update your will and choose a secondary guardian for the boys?"

Severus nodded, "I was thinking of asking Molly and Arthur. I know it will be hard as they have seven children of their own, but Ron and Ginny are the only ones still living at home. Moreover, I know them to be trustworthy and Harry and Draco would both accept them as guardians."

Albus nodded, "I think that would be a wonderful idea Severus. When do wish to discuss this with them?"

Severus answered, "if it is acceptable to you I would like to floo Molly today I would also like to talk to Lupin and explain why."

Albus wrinkled a brow, "I thought you didn't care about how Remus felt." Severus could tell by the twinkle in the Headmasters' eye that the old man thought this was a very good thing.

Severus fought the urge to sneer and said, "I don't, but he and Harry are very close and Harry's well-being is important to me. Naturally I will have to discuss this with the boys before finalizing it, but as today is a weekend I felt it would be a good time to start.

Dumbledore nodded and said, "Of course Severus, the floo is all yours."

Severus grabbed some floo powdered and shouted, "The burrow" as he stuck his head in the fireplace, no matter how many years Severus had been doing this it still caused a very unusual sensation that caused him to fight the urge to vomit. The world spun around him before he found himself staring out of the Weasley fire, Molly was in the kitchen cooking, but he did not see Arthur.

After a moment he called out, "Molly, I need a word with you and Arthur."

Molly Weasley jumped back, "Severus, you scarred the pixies out of me, has there been another attack?"

Severus said, "no I just need you and Arthur to come to Hogwarts and discuss something with me if you are agreeable."

Molly nodded taking off her flour covered apron, "Oh of course just give me a moment to clean up and go get Arthur."

Severus felt relief rush through him, he knew this wasn't a defiant yes, but he was glad he hadn't had to send an owl asking them to visit. Severus wanted to get this settled as quickly as possible. As he pulled his head from the fire there was a loud popping sound behind him. Severus stood drawing his wand and turning to face whoever had just entered. Remus Lupin stepped back in shock, "Dear Merlin Severus, put your wand away."

Severus instantly holstered his wand saying, "I'm sorry it's become a reflex after so many years as a spy."

Remus nodded just as Molly and Arthur stepped through, Severus stepped back for a moment to allow the three of them to greet each other. After a few moments Lupin turned to Albus, "What's going on?"

Albus gestured to Severus who stepped forward clearing his throat as he tried to think of the best way to phrase this, talking to Albus was bad enough, but discussing the situation with these three was worse. Finally he said, "ever since the Dark Lords attack I have been thinking of my family's' current situation. Now as you all know I am high on the list of people Voldemort wants dead. In fact Harry is probably one of the only people ahead of me on that list and I want to make sure that if something does happen to me."

Molly instantly interrupted, "Severus nothing will happen to you."

Severus gave her a small smile, "Thank you Molly, but we all know it is a distinct possibility and I want to make sure Harry and Draco are both cared for if something does happen."

Severus turned to Lupin, "I know you and Harry are very close, and while I don't think the two of us will ever be friends I respect my sons decision. I also know that Black wanted you to take Harry in if he could not. However, I must think of what is best for both Draco and Harry."

Severus could tell by the half disappointed half accepting look on Lupin's face that he knew what was coming, but nevertheless Severus continued, "Lu… Remus."

The man jerked at the sound of his first name, "Draco does not know you well and while we have made a great deal of progress in removing Draco of the prejudices Lucius instilled in him for so long I do not believe he would accept a werewolf as a guardian. You must also remember that Harry is the-boy-who-lived and the Minister would not allow you to take him in. I have to do what's best for both."

Remus nodded as Severus turned to Molly and Arthur, "That is why I want you two to agree to be Harry and Draco's guardian should something happen."

Molly nodded, "Oh Severus of course we will. Arthur and I all ready consider Harry a part of the family and Draco has become such a wonderful young man since he came to live with you."

Severus felt relief wash over him, "thank you, now of course I'll need to discuss this with the boys before finalizing anything, but there are some things we can do before that if you have the time."

Arthur nodded, "We would be happy to."

The four of them sat and Dumbledore began to draw up paper, as a member of the Wizengamot he had the authority to do so and was happy to help Severus help. A ministry official would have to finalize the will first, but they could do the basics now. Severus started, "Now Arthur and Molly are to be listed as the boys primary guardian should anything happen to me while they are under age. The Potter, Black, Snape, and Prince vaults are to be held until the same time. When Harry comes of age he will inherit the Potter and Black vaults as well as half of the Snape and Prince vaults. The other half of the vaults will go to Draco who is also inheriting a vault from his mother which is still in trust. Harry will also become Lord Potter-Black when he comes of age and I would like you to arrange someone to tutor him on what that will mean. Draco will be able to help with that of course, but I think someone else should help both of them. When Draco comes of age he will inherit the titles of Lord Snape-Prince."

Molly, Arthur, and Remus gasped. Arthur asked, "Severus are you sure?"

Severus raised his hands in surrender, "Yes, Harry will already be lord Potter-Black that is a lot to handle, being Lord Potter-Black-Snape-Prince would be far too much for him to handle. Even if I wanted to leave my title to him I can not, my family has always been very traditional there is a magical binding stating that only the eldest child can inherit the Lord title. Draco is my son, and he is also nearly six months older than Harry it must go to him."

Albus continued writing, "anything else?"

Severus said, "There are a few properties my family still owns which I would like Harry and Draco to inherit, they may decide between themselves who gets what. If they can not decide than Albus I would like you to make the final decision."

Albus smiled sadly, he didn't like the idea of Severus dying, but he was proud to hear the trust the young man had in him, "Absolutely Severus."

Severus said, "I want Draco to have my potions recipes, Harry has gotten better at potions, but he has no real love for it. There are a few other things which I will deal with later, but I believe that is a good place to start."

Albus said, "Absolutely now Molly and Arthur if you will please sign your consent and Remus if you could sign as a witness." The four of them signed and Albus added his signature beneath the four. Unlike the muggle world where the signing of a contract usually made things legal in an instant in the wizarding world there was a longer process to go through.

Severus thanked Molly and Arthur again then turned to Remus, "If you wish to see Harry today that would be acceptable."

Remus shook his head," that's all right Severus I'll let you go talk to Harry and Draco tonight, I'll come visit tomorrow or Friday."

Severus understood Remus needed time to process what had happened and said, "Very well." Remus used the same portkey he'd arrived with to leave. Once they were gone Severus thanked Albus and left the office to return to his quarters to wait for Draco and Harry.

Harry and Draco came in together laughing at something while grace ran between their legs barking, Severus smirked seeing them getting along so well, "Harry Draco I need to speak with you."

The two boys instantly stilled obviously wondering if something was wrong. Severus gestured to the couch, "Please sit."

They sat looking even worse than before, even Grace was subdued now obviously having picked up and her masters' distress. Severus sat in his favorite armchair and said, "I went to see the Headmaster today. Now I want to assure you that nothing is wrong, but there was something I had to discuss with him."

Ever the Gryffindor Harry asked, "what?"

Severus grabbed both their hands, "You. I was making arrangements for the two of you in case anything should happen to me."

Harry paled while Draco looked sick, Severus continued, "Now I want to assure you both that I am not ill, nor am I planning to die anytime soon, but when the Dark Lord comes he will be looking for me and he may kill me. If that happens I want you taken care of so I went to update my will."

Harry swallowed thickly and Draco bit his lip. Severus explained, "If you approve I would like Molly and Arthur to act as your guardians in the event of my death."

Harry looked scared, "I don't want you to die."

Draco said, "Neither do I."

Severus sighed, "I do not want to die either, but I am not immortal and whether we like it or not something may happen. Now would the Weasley's be acceptable to you both?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, that'd be nice."

Draco seemed to consider it a moment before saying, "I would not object to such an arrangement."

Severus sighed in relief, "good, I also had to deal with the issues of lordship, because Draco is the eldest he will inherit the titles of Lord Snape-Prince while Harry will inherit the titles of Lord Potter-Black. However, I want you both to understand that you are both my sons and I love you."

Harry and Draco both said, "We love you two."

The three of them embraced, they sat there together for a long time before pulling apart. Severus said, "Come on now let's go make some dinner and we can have a nice family meal down here in the dungeons."

Harry perked up as Draco stood and began walking towards the kitchen. Severus sighed feeling relief at the realization that his sons would be cared for if the worst were to happen to him. Severus had no intention of dying, but he knew it could happen his mother had always told him, 'expect the best, but be prepared for the worst' and Severus had every intention of following her advice.

A/n so what do you think? In one of the reviews someone commented on Severus talking about his family name despite the fact that he's a half-blood. Let me clarify in the books Snape is a half-blood, but in this story he is a pure blood that is one of the reasons this story is AU. I started this before HPBP came out so I didn't even know about the half blood thing when I wrote that.


	30. danger rises

The day after the adoption ceremony Harry, Severus, and Draco all stayed together in Severus' room. Albus had arranged for someone to handle any problems with the Slytherin's so that he and two teens could have some time alone as a family. The three of them spent most of the day opening cards and gifts that had all ready been examined and deemed safe. Draco got several presents, and several people sent gifts for the whole family. Harry couldn't help laughing when he saw that Molly had knitted each of them a sweater with a griffin and a snake on it, Draco and Severus' were both green and Harry's was red.

The Weasley's had also pulled together and gotten them their own magical clock that had spoons for Harry, Draco, Severus, Neville, Luna, the Kensington's and the Weasley's on it. Tonks and her family also sent two gifts, an expanding magical photo album and a magical family tree (like the one at Grimmauld Place), the three of them were on it along with the entire Black family, The Potter's and of course Evans, Snape, and Prince. Harry whistled as he looked it over, "Wow, I knew the pureblood families were interwoven, but this is amazing. I mean Draco even without the adoption you and I were already like third cousins or something."

Draco peaked over, "Yeah, I know. My great, great, great grandmother married was also the same great, great, grandmother of Severus' cousin Phillip."

Harry turned to his Dad, "What happened to him?"

Severus sighed, "He was killed in the last war in a death eater raid."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "He was killed by death eaters?"

Severus shook his head, "No, he was a neutral in the war who unfortunately was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Harry nodded looking over the time line again, "so we don't have any closely related living relatives except the Dursley's?"

Severus sighed, "No, James and I were both only children and as you know your mother only had one sibling."

Harry asked something that he'd been thinking about for a while, "Why do so many pureblood families only have one child?"

Draco answered, "Because, as you can see were all fairly inbred and that interferes with fertility. Many women who follow the pureblood ways have numerous pregnancies, but are unable to carry more than one or two to term. Mrs. Weasley is obviously an exception to that rule, but families like that are rare."

Harry nodded and put the family tree down, Severus picked it up and placed it on a nearby wall with a quick charm. The Kensington family had given them a set of rare potions ingredients knowing how much Severus and Draco could use them, even Harry had taken a greater interest in potions since coming to live with Severus. The ingredients included things from the Kensington's themselves (veela hair, shavings from demon horns, and of course scales from an elf's wing. Severus explained that the wings would regularly molt and fall off like a snake skin.

Harry wasn't surprised to see a gift from Dobby, but he was surprised to see that Dobby hadn't given them socks. Instead he had knitted three sets or hat, gloves and scarves one for each of them. The sets were all done in a series of lurid colors, various combinations of neon green, sun yellow, and bright pink. Harry snickered as he turned to Severus, "if you want to give a few people heart attacks you could wear these around the castle."

Severus scowled, "I do not think so."

Draco snickered at the image and then turned to the next gift. It was from Remus he didn't have much money so he'd made them a frame with a picture of all three of them in it. Albus had of course gone all out and bought Draco his own pensieve along with two sets of dress robes for all three of them. Harry grinned as he put away the gifts. Once they had opened everything from their close friends they began looking through the many notes and letters people had sent (these were easier to examine then gifts).

Draco kept a list of who had sent them what so he could write than you cards later. Harry wrinkled his brow at the list, "Why don't you just write one general thank you note and use a duplicating charm on it?"

Draco looked completely aghast while Severus chuckled, "Remember Draco, Harry was not raised in the wizarding world."

Draco nodded as he turned back to Harry, "sorry, it's just easy for me to forget. At least you said that here and not in public."

Harry shrugged, "Why, what's so bad about duplicating 'thank you' notes?"

Severus answered, "It is considered extremely rude and inappropriate to do so. It would be like belching in the middle of the Triwizard feast whilst sitting at the head table."

Harry nodded, "Oh, sorry, you know they really should teach these type of things at Hogwarts."

Severus nodded, "I agree, but that is a discussion for another time."

Harry turned back to help Draco clean up the wrappings and move his gifts into his room. Harry put his own presents in then went back into the sitting room where Severus was waiting, "How would you boys like to watch another Star Wars?"

Harry and Draco both grinned, Severus held up the case saying, "This is number four, now the reason I'm not showing you number 3 is because something happens in number 5 and if you watch 3 it gives it away so I thought we'd watch four, five, then three, six."

Harry shrugged, "all right."

Draco looked at him impressed, "Wow you actually understood that?"

Harry grinned, "well not completely, but agreeing mean less time discussing and more time having fun."

Draco snickered while Severus put the film in. The three of them sat watching together, Harry cheered for the rebels as they flew against the Death Star and blew it up. Draco's favorite character was Han Solo, while Severus said he liked Obi-Wan best, Harry snickered when his father told him the old Jedi reminded him of Dumbledore.

Hpsshpsshpsshpsshpss

Harry woke the next morning feeling slightly nervous, he knew that today was the day he'd have to talk to Ron, Hermione, and some of the other students about his therapy and he couldn't help feeling a little edgy. He knew his friends wouldn't say 'no', but it was still a little weird to have to talk to them about it. Harry sighed as he got dressed and headed to the great hall with Grace following behind him. Severus noticed that Harry was upset the second left his rooms, "Harry, what is it?"

Harry turned to face his father, "It's just I have to talk to my friends about being in therapy with me and it's a little weird."

Severus nodded, "Harry, I realize it may be embarrassing to discuss this with your friends, but you may be blowing it out of proportion. I think the best thing you can do is ask them to meet you somewhere and calmly explain what is going on. If it helps try to plan out what you want to say, practice it a few times during your free period."

Harry nodded that sounded like a good idea, "But where would I have them meet me? I obviously can't use the Gryffindor common room and if I were to use the room of requirement some other people I don't want could wander in."

Severus smirked, "Very good Harry, you're beginning to think out your actions more thoroughly. If you like you may invite your friends here to our quarters."

Harry's eyes widened in shock, "You'd let me do that?"

Severus gave him a pointed look, "I would not have offered if I had any problems with the situation."

Harry walked over and tentatively gave his father a hug, "Thanks Dad."

Severus returned the hug feeling a sense of relief as he felt Harry's tension leave him. He knew that today would be challenging to his son, but he didn't want the boy to make more out of this than was necessary. After pulling away Harry grinned and said, "Thank you" one last time before leaving for breakfast in the great hall. For one of the few times in his years at Hogwarts Harry found that he was not the center of attention, most people were focused on Draco congratulating him on his adoption. A few people also offered Harry there best wishes at receiving a new family member, but most talked to Draco asking him about his relationship with Severus and how he felt about the adoption.

After breakfast it was time for potions, Harry teamed up with Myridia as Severus made his usual dramatic entrance, "Today we will be brewing dreamless sleep potion. Who can tell me the major use and side effects of this potion?"

Hermione, Harry, Draco, and Lexi all raised their hands. Severus held back a smirk as he said, "Mr. Kensington."

Lexi said, "Dreamless sleep is typically used by healers for people who have suffered a serious trauma. Dreamless helps prevents nightmares and sleepwalking, but it can also be dangerous. Dreamless sleep is addictive and lack of R.E.M. sleep may cause mental problems or even insanity in some cases."

Severus nodded, "Very good, ten points to Hufflepuff. Now the potions that are brewed successfully today will be used in the hospital wing so I will tolerate no imperfections you may begin."

The ingredients appeared on the board, but Harry didn't need to read it. He'd taken the potion so often he knew the ingredients by heart. After collecting the ingredients Harry and Ron started chopping and preparing the potion, by the end of the lesson they had brewed dreamless sleep perfectly. Of course, half the class had done the same, in the end only three pairs had missed out (Pansy Parkinson, and Millicent Bulstroud, Justin Finch-Flethcley and Terry Boot, and Lavender Brown and Padma Patil). Pansy and Millicent ended up getting the worst of Severus' temper, their potions had failed because they had spent so much time trying to sabotage everyone else that there own potion had over boiled.

Severus berated them furiously, "If the two of you can not conform yourselves professionally in my classroom you will be asked to leave am I clear?"

The two of them had blushed muttering, "Yes sir"

Harry had smirked at this as he and his friends left. As soon as they were out of ear shot Draco said, "Those two are so pathetic."

Harry snorted, "isn't that the pot calling the kettle black? I distinctly remember you doing the same thing not so long ago."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Yes, but I never got so obsessed with screwing other people up that I failed my own work. My potions were always perfect."

Harry nodded realizing that Draco was telling the truth. Harry used the break after potions to plan out and practice what he wanted to say to his friends. He made sure to a put silencing charm around his room, he didn't think Draco would ever let him hear the end of it if he found out what Harry was doing. Once the break was over it was time for Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall had them break into pairs and work on transfiguring a chair into a pig as Professor McGonagall had done in their first lesson. It was the largest animal that they had ever done in class.

The class was incredibly hectic, many students only managed partial transfigurations causing their chairs to go running off on pigs feet squealing. McGonagall ended up having to put freezing spell on all of them to prevent anyone from getting injured. Hermione of course managed the spell fairly well after only a few tries. Harry managed to transfigure the body and head correctly, but his pigs back legs were still wooden and Professor McGonagall assigned him six extra inches for homework as she completed the spell.

By the time lunch came around Harry was exhausted and starving, he was incredibly relieved to sit down in the great hall and serve himself up a large chicken salad with rolls. As his friends began arriving Harry decided now was the time, "Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny, Katie, Seamus, Dean, and Alicia could you meet me outside the hall when you're done?"

They all nodded as Neville asked, "Why?"

Harry answered, "I'll explain it then."

Then he headed over to the Ravenclaw table to ask Luna, Myridia, Lexi, Drue and Lucretia. Harry quickly walked outside and started pacing back and forth, once everyone had joined him he led them to his Dad's quarters, after giving the password he led them into the sitting room. Neville looked around nervously, "Harry, is this o.k.?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, Dad gave his blessing. Listen why don't you all sit."

Everyone took a seat and Harry began, "As you know I have been having regular therapy sessions since the summer and the newest therapy is to help me get more comfortable around people and used to positive human contact. I have been doing well, but so far it has only been with Dad and Draco. My therapist Christian said it was time for me to add more people in and I was hoping you guys would agree. Now obviously it wouldn't be all of you at once, we'd probably do like two or three at a time until we worked up to the whole group. So what do you say?"

Harry nervously bit his lip waiting until, to his great surprise, Neville stepped forward, "Harry you helped us all out last year by teaching the D.A. and you've always been there to help us out. I would be honored to help you."

Ron and Hermione were next Ron said, "Mate, do you even have to ask? You're practically a brother to me and we have been there with you for everything and we will be again."

Everyone else nodded, Luna asked, "When will you need us?"

Harry blushed, "I'll talk to Christian and well work something out. Thank you."

The others left quickly and Harry sighed in relief, even in the short time they had been there he had started feeling uncomfortable with so many people standing around him, "Harry?"

Harry turned to see his Dad standing there he instantly blushed, "You were there the whole time?"

Severus nodded, "I am sorry if you are upset, but I wanted to be on hand if you had a panic attack or couldn't explain it correctly."

Harry smiled, he wasn't really angry, his Dad had known what he had been doing and he hadn't really said anything private. Even though most teenagers would be angry at having their privacy invaded Harry couldn't help feeling a little happy to have someone who cared enough to stick their nose into his business. Harry said, "Thanks Dad."

Severus stepped back, he had expected Harry to be mad not to thank him, "your welcome, now I believe you are going to be late for DADA if you do not leave soon."

Harry looked at is watch and gasped, he ran past Severus and into his room. Grace, who had been happily sleeping by the fireplace, barked angrily at him as he accidentally bumped into her while grabbing his bag and running out the room. Harry could hear his father laughing at him as he trotted to class. He arrived out of breath and sweaty, but at least he was one time. Draco starred at him, "What happened to you?"

Harry took several deep breathes as he explained why he had ran all up three staircases to get to class on time. Draco just started laughing at him, Harry made a face, "Well I didn't have much choice did I?"

Draco kept laughing, between outbursts he managed to get out, "And why, oh dear brother did you not simply ask uncle Sev to give you a written pass."

Harry's jaw instantly hung open, so much for thinking his actions through, Harry scowled in a magnificent replica of his father and stood their looking annoyed as Tonks opened the classroom. Tonks pared them up and said, "all right, now all of your classes including this one have dealt in wandless magic, so this lesson we're going to be doing some wandless dueling. I am putting a list of spells up here on the board that you can cast, anyone caught using something stronger will be removed. I have also added wards to this classroom to prevent any harsh or illegal curses from being thrown. You may begin."

Harry had been teamed up with Draco, he wondered if Tonks had done it deliberately or if it was simply a coincidence. Harry teamed off with Draco and the two of them begin throwing low level jinxes, hexes, and shielding charms back and forth. Severus' occulmency lessons combined with practice in other classes allowed the two of them to do fairly well, although Harry found himself struggling to maintain a shield while performing silent magic and more than once he ended up having to do the spell verbally. At the end of class Harry was tired and had a massive head ache.

Draco was also looking worn out and drawn, "That was intense."

Harry nodded, "You're telling me."

The two of them headed down to dinner, Harry instantly walked over to Myridia and sat next to her planting a kiss on her cheek, "Hey stranger, did you miss me?"

Myridia smiled and pulled him into a tight hug as she returned the kiss, "What do you think? Now will you _please_ stop getting grounded or whatever so we can actually do something together that does not involve class work or your father."

Harry nodded, "I'll try, but I make no promises. You need to remember I've been getting into trouble for years, but it's only been this last year I've actually gotten serious punishments for it (aside from house points of course) so it's going to take some getting use to."

Myridia nodded then said in a falsely sage voice, "A the old testing the boundaries and rebelling against parental restrictions stage. You know most people start this when they're much younger."

Harry shrugged, "it's all right I talked to Christian and he said that he's been expecting it and that it's normal considering what I went through. Draco's doing some of the same stuff. I promise not to go crazy."

Myridia grinned and they settled down to eat they talked quietly over dinner, Harry thanked her for the gifts she and her family had given them. Myridia talked about normal every day things.

After dinner Harry grabbed a few books and went to the library to study with his friends, when he and Draco made it back to the dungeons Severus was standing waiting for them. Harry and Draco both exchanged confused looks before Harry asked, "Is something wrong Dad?"

Severus sighed, "Harry, Draco sit down."

They both sat instantly fearing the worst news, "Harry, As you know I was not the only spy for Dumbledore in Voldemort's ranks. One of the few who is operating right now came to talk to Albus today. As I am sure you could all ready surmise your recent actions have made Voldemort incredibly angry. He is loosing many supporters and a few of his allies have left his ranks because they believe that he can not possibly be as powerful as he claims if you have defeated him so often."

Severus turned to Draco, "Draco you are also in danger, remember that as the son of a death eater you were promised to Voldemort's service from the time of your birth, your father's failure at the ministry combined with your mothers defiance of Voldemort's wishes has also put you high on his list of people he wishes to kill. After all if he can not control his own death eaters and their families what is he good for? From what information we have gained Voldemort is becoming more adamant about marking the children of his followers as soon as they are of age, and in some cases younger."

Harry said, "With the wards around school up they wouldn't be able to return to Hogwarts."

It wasn't a question, but Severus answered, "Yes, Voldemort has argued he can teach them things they can not possibly learn here. And while most of those things are dark curses and cruel ways he is correct in that claim. Voldemort is more determined then ever to get at you. He is desperate to prove his power once and for all. People in this type of situation are often very dangerous, and this attitude will undoubtedly make him more unstable than he already is. I want both of you to take extra precautions at all times, is that understood?"

Harry's nerves had all ready been spiked before hearing this and now it was worse. Harry could feel his dinner trying to make a reappearance. As he looked at Severus he could tell the man was worried and knew he had to answer, "Yes Dad."

Draco nodded, "Yes uncle Sev."

Harry took several deep breathes, "So what do we do now?"

Severus said, "aside from being extra-cautious we need to be prepared, you are both doing very well in your training. I intend to continue with it, I have no doubt that Voldemort is planning another attack and sooner rather than later. I wanted to wait until after the adoption before telling you, I wanted it to be a positive time for all of us."

Draco and Harry both nodded, Harry stood and gave his Dad a hug, "I understand Dad."

Draco did the same thing, "We promise we'll be careful."

Severus wrapped his arms around both boys wishing he could just keep them here in the dungeons where they would be safe. He would never admit it to everyone, but he was scarred, he hadn't been a part of a family in nearly two decades since Lily died, and now that he had found one again he did not want to loose it.

After pulling away Severus said, "I'd like to teach the two of you some stronger shields that I learned whilst in Voldemort's service. I assure you this is not dark magic, but it takes a great deal of power to perform correctly and I did not want to teach you because I was afraid it would interfere with your abilities in class, but considering the circumstances I believe it is necessary to begin now."

Severus led the two young men into a spare room, he usually used it for storing items, but it would be sufficient for instruction to. Severus stood and moved his wand in a large circle in front of his body, "The shield I'm going to teach you is an extended shield that can help block stronger hexes than those typically taught at Hogwarts. It obviously is not stronger to block the unforgivables or spells like a blasting hex or something of similar strength."

Harry had assumed as much, in DADA they had learned that because blasting hexes affected such a large area and had so much energy behind them stopping them was almost impossible.

Severus moved his wand in a large circle in front of himself, "To perform the spell correctly you must make the movement as large as possible. Keep your arm fully extended the entire time. The incantation is, "shieldus bondus."

Harry and Draco both attempted the spell, neither one of them managed it the first time. Harry had particular trouble because his staff was more cumbersome then a wand. Severus adjusted Draco's grip and turned to Harry, "Try moving your staff in windmill type move. Hold it by the center and spin it around."

Harry nodded a tried again, as soon as the incantation left his lips a large blue auror surrounded him before it dissipated into the air. Harry looked over, Draco finished the spell and the same thing happened to him. Severus smirked proudly, "Very good both of you. Now that light was the spell activating, it will take some practice before you are able to sustain the shield for long periods. SO I want you to practice at least three more times."

Harry and Draco both groaned loudly as Draco said, "You are a sadistic bastard?"

Severus raised an eyebrow, "You're just realizing that now?"

Draco shrugged, "No, but I fell the need to reiterate it occasionally."

Severus shook his head, "Get back to work."

Harry was more than relieved to go to bed that night, as he drifted to sleep he couldn't help worrying about what would come next, things had gone from wonderful to horrible in less than two days, what next?

a/n what do you think? Please review.


	31. planning

Sorry this took so long, but I had a personal problem which I needed to deal with

The next few days were filled with grueling training, but Severus made sure to spend time just relaxing and being a family with Draco and Harry. Before Harry knew it the day for his therapy arrived. Harry decided to start expanding with just Ron, Hermione, and Myridia. He had known Ron and Hermione the longest, and trusted the implicitly, and Harry really like Myridia and spending time with her (even if they didn't get to spend a lot of time together very often) Christian had told Harry it would be easier to expand his therapy if he started with people he felt the most comfortable with and Ron, Hermione, and Myridia definitely fit that bill.

Despite the fact that it was Harry's idea to include the three of them he was still nervous as he walked into the room of requirement and saw Christian and his family sitting in several arm chairs. Harry walked over and sat down on a large arm chair of his own. Harry took a deep breath and Christian began, "Harry relax, take some deep breathes."

Harry followed instructions, instantly beginning to focus on a single image a he often did when practicing occulmency. After a few minutes his nerves eased a little. Christian nodded and Severus began to speak, "Harry, I am so proud of you, you have gone through so much and you have come so far."

Severus turned to Draco as well, "You have both come so far and I am very proud of the two of you."

Harry blushed, despite the fact that he'd been living with his father for so long it still blew him away whenever he got a compliment from him. Harry said, "Thank you Dad, I love you and Draco and I want you to know that it means the world to me to have a real family now."

Christian nodded, "Excellent, are you ready to move to the next step?"

Harry bit his lip and said, "Yes, I think so."

Draco tried to lighten the mood, "Aw come on Harry you can face down the dark lord without so much as a flinch, but having three people who you love and trust come to a therapy session scares you? Where's that Gryffindor bravado?"

Harry laughed lightly as Ron came in, as with his first session with Draco and his Dad each person would come in one at a time, Ron looked around a little apprehensively. Christian noticed and said, "Ron I know this is a little strange, but try to behave naturally."

Ron snorted, "that's a little strange sir, after all we're specifically putting aside time for me to come to a specific place and talk to Harry and then tell me to act like it's something that happens every day."

Harry bantered back, "How do you think I feel about all this? Asking you and the others wasn't just hard because there are so many of you, it was embarrassing to boot."

Ron walked towards him and sat down on a chair that appeared, "I can imagine, it's a good thing we did it down in the dungeons if someone had over heard us."

Harry winced at the idea of what would happen if Pansy or someone were to find out about his therapy not only would it be humiliating, but the information would undoubtedly make it to Voldemort who would take it as a sign of weakness and probably attack again. Ron noticed Harry discomfort and flushed, "sorry mate I didn't mean to make you upset or anything."

Harry shook his head, "it's alright Ron I brought you guys down to the dungeon for that reason. Dad knew it was a possibility and that's why he offered to let us use his rooms."

Ron nodded saying, "Oh, sorry for reminding you."

Then he turned to Severus, "Thanks sir."

Severus nodded, "I merely wanted to protect my son."

Ron turned back to Harry, "Harry you're my best friend, hell you're practically a member of the family. If Professor Snape hadn't turned out to be your Dad my parents would have adopted you in a second. I know things between have been rough a few times, but you're still my best friend and I want you to know that I'll be there standing with when ever you need me."

Harry stood and pulled Ron into a hug, "thanks Ron, I don't know what I would have done without you and your family when you and Fred and George came to get me summer before second year you probably saved my life. It means a lot to me that no matter how bad things have gotten you've always been willing to go down the dragons' throat with me."

As Harry pulled back a familiar voice called out, "Well he wasn't the only one."

Harry turned to right to see Hermione standing behind Ron, Harry instantly grinned, "of course he wasn't Hermione you're like a sister to me and I never would have gotten where I am without you, mostly because you've been helping me with my homework since first year."

Hermione rolled her eyes at the joke, "very funny."

Harry shrugged, "Seriously, Hermione we never would have gotten through everything without you. You helped me get to the stone in first year and your research helped Ron and I save Ginny second year, and if you hadn't worked with me to do the summoning charm in second year I probably would have been mauled by the Hungarian horntail."

Hermione said, "it wasn't one sided you and Ron save me from the troll and you've always been there for us when we needed you it's only fair that we return the favor."

Harry nodded instantly feeling himself relax, he hadn't gotten the slightest bit nervous sense before they came in. the three of them stood there as Draco said, "The Gryffindor trio."

Harry smirked, "together forever."

Ron and Hermione both grinned, a few minutes later Christian brought Myridia in, Harry felt his stomach began to churn, he trusted Myridia, but with her around there were a lot of people in the room. Myridia noticed his change in manner and instantly stilled. Christian coached, "Harry take deep breaths try to relax hang onto the feelings you have had."

Harry stepped back to get some more space and slowly took several deep breath focusing his mind on the people around him, he knew they wouldn't hurt him. After a few minutes he nodded. Myridia walked forward, "Harry, you are a wonderful person, I don't know many people who have been though what you have and are still so kind to and caring of others. My life hasn't been easy, but compared to yours it's been a retreat. I admire you, I respect you, and I trust you. These are not things I give easily."

Harry felt himself blush, he saw that everyone else in the room was smirking and knew it would be a long time before he heard the end of this. Finally he said, "Myridia, thank you. I think you're wonderful and I want you to know that I trust, respect, and admire you as well I think you're an amazing person and I'm truly shocked you want to be in a relationship with me."

Myridia smirked then said playfully, "Well what better match for an Elvin princess than the boy-who-lived."

Harry rolled his eyes as the others laughed. They all stayed there talking for another hour before Christian ended the session. Eventually Christian and Harry were the only ones left Christian turned to him saying, "You did very well Harry that was an amazing step in the right direction."

Harry nodded, "Thanks, but Ron and Draco are never going to let me hear the end of this."

Christian shrugged, "Harry do not worry about that, you're happy and that's what matters."

Harry grinned, "Thanks."

Harry ran outside to meet up with Myridia, the two of them hadn't had much time to spend together since Voldemort's second attack and he wanted to change that. Harry met up with her in the hall and asked, "Hey, do you have any homework or anything planned today?"

Myridia grinned, "Nope."

Harry grinned back, "Would you like to come down to take a walk around the grounds with me?"

Harry knew it sounded kind of corny, but he wanted to get some fresh air and be alone with Myridia. Harry knew his Dad would be watching anywhere they went, but out on the grounds they could have a bit more freedom than in the dungeons or Gryffindor common room.

Myridia nodded, "Sure."

Harry said, "Great, why don't you go get your cloak and I'll meet you in the entrance hall in ten minutes. Do you mind if I bring Grace? She's getting a little antsy being inside so much."

Myridia shrugged, "Yeah it's not like she's going to bother us she's only a dog after all."

Harry turned and ran back to the dungeons. As soon as he got into his room he quickly grabbed his cloak and put a leash on Grace then headed outside with Myridia.

Grace instantly trotted off barking and running across the grounds Harry and Myridia threw sticks or raced with her now and again to help her burn off some energy. Harry turned to Myridia and asked, "Myridia?"

She turned, "Yes?"

Harry stuttered a little as he tried to get the words to come out right, "I really like you."

Myridia smiled, "Thanks, I really like you to."

Harry blushed, "But, I want to know more about you. I mean we've been dating for a while and I don't even know your favorite food, or color, or book or anything like that."

Myridia answered, "Well I don't know yours either, so how's this for a deal, you ask a question then I'll ask one o.k.?"

Harry nodded, Myridia said, "My favorite food is pasta, I like alfredo sauce, but spinach sauce is great to. My aunt makes this great ravioli with spinach sauce, my favorite color is purple and my favorite book is _stepping on cracks_"

Harry wrinkled his brow, "I've never heard of that book."

Myridia shrugged, "most people only read it for class assignments in muggle schools, but it's actually really good, it's about this girl who's brother is drafted in WW2 and how that changes her and changes the way she views this guy who lives in her neighborhood who's kind of a jerk. So what about you?"

Harry bit his lip thoughtfully, "Well it's hard for me to pick a favorite food, the Dursley's never fed me properly (as you know) so I'm usually happy with whatever I'm eating, but I suppose if I had to pick I'd say Mrs. Weasley's chocolate cake. My favorite color is blue and my favorite book is _Stowaway_ it's about a kid who hides on a boat and ends up part of the crew."

Myridia nodded, "Sounds interesting."

Harry said, "Yeah it is. So my turn again do you watch muggle movies or t.v.?"

Myridia smiled, "Yeah, my favorite show right now is _Bones_ and my favorite movies is _Ever After _it's kind of a chick flick, but it's a good movie. I take it you don't have a favorite show?"

Harry shook his head, "no, but I've been watching _Star Wars _with my Dad and so far my favorite one is episode 2."

Myridia grinned, "you are in for one big surprise when you get to number 6."

"Oh yeah what?"

Myridia snickered, "if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise."

The two of them walked along together talking about various things and basically getting to know each other a little better. All in all it was a great day.

Hpsshpsshpsshpss

Severus watched harry and Myridia from the school tower, he knew that Harry wouldn't do anything inappropriate, but he wanted to keep an eye on him. Severus had also placed a monitoring charm on Draco so that he would be aware of anything that happened to either of his wards. Severus knew some people would see that as being overprotective, but most of those people didn't have the dark lord hounding their child's every step.

After Harry and Myridia went back inside Severus headed up to the Headmasters office, there was something he needed to discuss with Dumbledore which he had been putting off for quite some time. After giving the password, "Sugar quill"

Severus headed up the stairs, as usual Dumbledore called, "come in Severus" before he even had a chance to knock. Severus rolled his eyes as he opened the door.

Albus was sitting behind his desk sucking on a lemon drop and stroking Fawkes, he looked up and gestured to the empty chair, "Please sit Severus, would you like some tea?"

Severus shook his head, "No Albus I came to discuss something with you."

Albus asked, "Is anything wrong?"

Severus shook his head, "no, but the dark lord is getting stronger and when the battle comes (and we both know it will come soon) I will be high on his list of marks. I want to make sure the Harry and Draco are taken care of should anything happen to me."

Albus sucked in a breath, "You mean you want to update your will and choose a secondary guardian for the boys?"

Severus nodded, "I was thinking of asking Molly and Arthur, I know it will be hard as they have seven children of their own, but Ron and Ginny are the only ones still living at home. Moreover, I know them to be trustworthy and Harry and Draco would both accept them as guardians."

Albus nodded, "I think that would be a wonderful idea Severus. When do wish to discuss this with them."

Severus answered, "if it is acceptable to you I would like to floo Molly today I would also like to talk to Lupin and explain why."

Albus wrinkled a brow, "I thought you didn't care about how Remus felt." Severus could tell by the twinkle in the Headmasters' eye that the old man thought this was a very good thing.

Severus fought the urge to sneer and said, "I don't, but he and Harry are very close and Harry's well-being is important to me. Naturally I will have to discuss this with the boys before finalizing it, but as today is a weekend I felt it would be a good time to start.

Dumbledore nodded and said, "Of course Severus, the floo is all yours."

Severus grabbed some floo powdered and shouted, "The burrow" as he stuck his head in the fireplace, no matter how many years Severus had been doing this it still caused a very unusual sensation that caused him to fight the urge to vomit. The world spun around him before he found himself staring out of the Weasley fire, Molly was in the kitchen cooking, but he did not see Arthur.

After a moment he called out, "Molly, I need a word with you and Arthur."

Molly Weasley jumped back, "Severus, you scarred the pixies out of me, has there been another attack?"

Severus said, "no I just need you and Arthur to come to Hogwarts and discuss something with me if you are agreeable."

Molly nodded taking off her flour covered apron, "Oh of course just give me a moment to clean up and go get Arthur."

Severus felt relief rush through him, he knew this wasn't a defiant yes, but he was glad he hadn't had to send an owl asking them to visit. Severus wanted to get this settled as quickly as possible. As he pulled his head from the fire there was a loud popping sound behind him. Severus stood drawing his wand and turning to face whoever had just entered. Remus Lupin stepped back in shock, "Dear Merlin Severus, put your wand away."

Severus instantly holstered his wand saying, "I'm sorry it's become a reflex after so many years as a spy."

Remus nodded just as Molly and Arthur stepped through, Severus stepped back for a moment to allow the three of them to greet each other. After a few moments Lupin turned to Albus, "What's going on?"

Albus gestured to Severus who stepped forward clearing his throat as he tried to think of the best way to phrase this, talking to Albus was bad enough, but discussing the situation with these three was worse. Finally he said, "ever since the Dark Lords attack I have been thinking of my family's' current situation. Now as you all know I am high on the list of people Voldemort wants dead. In fact Harry is probably one of the only people ahead of me on that list and I want to make sure that if something does happen to me."

Molly instantly interrupted, "Severus nothing will happen to you."

Severus gave her a small smile, "Thank you Molly, but we all know it is a distinct possibility and I want to make sure Harry and Draco are both cared for if something does happen."

Severus turned to Lupin, "I know you and Harry are very close, and while I don't think the two of us will ever be friends I respect my sons decision, I also know that Black wanted you to take Harry in if he could not. However, I must think of what is best for both Draco and Harry."

Severus could tell by the half disappointed half accepting look on Lupin's face that he knew what was coming, but nevertheless Severus continued, "Lu… Remus."

The man jerked at the sound of his first name, "Draco does not know you well and while we have made a great deal of progress in removing Draco of the prejudices Lucius instilled in him for so long I do not believe he would accept a werewolf as a guardian. You must also remember that Harry is the-boy-who-lived and the Minister would not allow you to take him in. I have to do what's best for both."

Remus nodded as Severus turned to Molly and Arthur, "That is why I want you two to agree to be the Harry and Draco's guardian should something happen."

Molly nodded, "Oh Severus of course we will. Arthur and I all ready consider Harry a part of the family and Draco has become such a wonderful young man since he came to live with you."

Severus felt relief wash over him, "thank you, now of course I'll need to discuss this with the boys before finalizing anything, but there are some things we can do before that if you have the time."

Arthur nodded, "We would be happy to."

The four of them sat and Dumbledore began to draw up paper, as a member of the Wizengamot he had the authority to do so and was happy to help Severus help. A ministry official would have to finalize the will first, but they could do the basics now. Severus started, "Now Arthur and Molly are to be listed as the boys primary guardian should anything happen to me while they are under age. The Potter, Black, Snape, and Prince vaults are to be held until the same time. When Harry comes of age he will inherit the Potter and Black vaults as well as half of the Snape and Prince vaults. The other half of the vaults will go to Draco who is also inheriting a vault from his mother which is still in trust. Harry will also become Lord Potter-Black when he comes of age and I would like you to arrange someone to tutor him on what that will mean. Draco will be able to help with that of course, but I think someone else should help both of them. When Draco comes of age he will inherit the titles of Lord Snape-Prince."

Molly, Arthur, and Remus gasped. Arthur asked, "Severus are you sure?"

Severus raised his hands in surrender, "Yes, Harry will already be lord Potter-Black that is a lot to handle, being Lord Potter-Black-Snape-Prince would be far to much for him to handle. Even if I wanted to leave my title to him I can not, my family has always been very tradition there is a magical binding stating that only the eldest child can inherit the Lord title. Draco is my son, and he is also nearly six months older than Harry it must go to him."

Albus continued writing, "anything else?"

Severus said, "There are a few properties my family still owns wish I would like Harry and Draco to inherit, they may decide between themselves who gets what. If they can not decide than Albus I would like you to make the final decision."

Albus smiled sadly, he didn't like the idea of Severus dying, but he was proud to hear the trust the young man had in him, "Absolutely Severus."

Severus said, "I want Draco to have my potions recipes, Harry has gotten better at potions, but he has no real love for it. There are a few other things which I will deal with later, but I believe that is a good place to start."

Albus said, "Absolutely now Molly and Arthur if you will please sign your consent and Remus if you could sign as a witness." The four of them signed and Albus added his signature beneath the four. Unlike the muggle world where the signing of a contract usually made things legal in an instant in the wizarding world there was a longer process to go through.

Severus thanked Molly and Arthur again then turned to Remus, "If you wish to see Harry today that would be acceptable."

Remus shook his head," that's all right Severus I'll let you go talk to Harry and Draco tonight, I'll come visit tomorrow or Friday."

Severus understood Remus needed time to process what had happened and said, "Very well." Remus used the same portkey he'd arrived with to leave. Once they were gone Severus thanked Albus and left the office to return to his quarters to wait for Draco and Harry.

Harry and Draco came in together laughing at something while grace ran between their legs barking, Severus smirked seeing them getting along so well, "Harry Draco I need to speak with you."

The two boys instantly stilled obviously wondering if something was wrong. Severus gestured to the couch, "Please sit."

They sat looking even worse than before, even Grace was subdued now obviously having picked up and her masters' distress. Severus sat in his favorite armchair and said, "I went to see the Headmaster today. Now I want to assure you that nothing is wrong, but there was something I had to discuss with him."

Ever the Gryffindor Harry asked, "what?"

Severus grabbed both their hands, "You. I was making arrangements for the two of you in case anything should happen to me."

Harry paled while Draco looked sick, Severus continued, "Now I want to assure you both that I am not ill, nor am I planning to die anytime soon, but when the Dark Lord comes he will be looking for me and he may kill me. If that happens I want you taken care of so I went to update my will."

Harry swallowed thickly and Draco bit his lip. Severus explained, "If you approve I would like Molly and Arthur to act as your guardians in the event of my death."

Harry looked scared, "I don't want you to die."

Draco said, "Neither do I."

Severus sighed, "I do not want to die either, but I am not immortal and whether we like it or not something may happen. Now would the Weasley's be acceptable to you both?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, that'd be nice."

Draco seemed to consider it a moment before saying, "I would not object to such an arrangement."

Severus sighed in relief, "good, I also had to deal with the issues of lordship, because Draco is the eldest he will inherit the titles of Lord Snape-Prince while Harry will inherit the titles of Lord Potter-Black. However, I want you both to understand that you are both my sons and I love you."

Harry and Draco both said, "We love you two."

The three of them embraced, they sat there together for a long time before pulling apart. Severus said, "Come on now let's go make some dinner and we can have a nice family meal down here in the dungeons."

Harry perked up as Draco stood and began walking towards the kitchen. Severus sighed feeling relief at the realization that his sons would be cared for if the worst were to happen to him. Severus had no intention of dying, but he knew it could happen his mother had always told him, 'expect the best, but be prepared for the worst' and Severus had every intention of following her advice.

A/n so what do you think? In one of the reviews someone commented on Severus talking about his family name despite the fact that he's a half-blood. Let me clarify in the books Snape is a half-blood, but in this story he is a pure blood that is one of the reasons this story is AU. I started this before HPBP came out so I didn't even know about the half blood thing when I wrote that.


	32. The beginning of the end

As the Easter holidays approached and the last of the snow melted Harry's therapy continued to advance, soon he was not only easily comfortable having Ron, Hermione, and Myridia around, but Ginny, Neville, Luna, Lexi, Drue, and Lucretia as well. Christian and Severus were both proud of the progress he was making. Harry and Draco were currently sitting in the library with the other participants of Harry's therapy working on homework. Harry was helping Neville with a particularly difficult essay for transfigurations while Luna and Hermione quietly argued about including nargles in Luna's care of magical creatures essay.

Harry snickered as Hermione once again tried to logically explain why Luna couldn't references nargles with no result. Harry was a little surprised that as smart as Hermione was she hadn't yet figured out that it was pointless to argue with Luna about things like this. Draco looked up and met Harry's gaze then rolled his eyes at the two girls. Harry covered his mouth and swallowed a snort of laughter as Neville finished his essay and Harry turned to his charms text. Professor Flitwick had been having them work on maintaining charms for extended periods of time. There last few classes had involved them holding spells for twenty minutes while still listening to a lecture. Harry had been surprised how hard Flitwick was pushing them (it was more Professor McGonangal's area), but the tiny professor had reminded them that there were several good reasons they needed to hold spells for long periods of time and if they did not practice it they would never build up the necessary magical strength.

The current essay was on techniques necessary to maintain extended spells. Not every method worked for every wizard, but learning all of them was necessary. The main skills were concentration, focus, determination, and a strong magical base. It was actually easier for Harry and other members of the D.A. to perform extended spells because it was similar to producing a patronus charm to do so you needed to keep your mind focused. In fact Harry used the patronus charm as an example in his essay. Harry also mentioned using some of the meditation techniques his father had taught him in to improve his occulmency abilities as a method to help maintain spells. Harry finished the essay and turned to Hermione, "Mione could you look this over for me and check the spelling and all?"

While Hermione always looked Harry's essays over he no longer depended on Hermione to get his homework done. Unlike his first two years of school he was only asking Hermione to review his work then actually give him the correct answers. Hermione took the essay as Draco looked up, "Oi, why don't you ask me?"

Harry shrugged, "I'm used to asking Hermione" Then jokingly added, "Beside the point is for me to get _corrections _to what I did not more errors."

Draco played along saying, "Well fine then I'll just stop helping you with your potions homework."

Ron piped up with, "Good, then maybe the cauldrons will stop exploding."

They all chuckled, but quickly stopped when Madame Pince angrily shushed them. After they all finished their work they decided to head out onto grounds, get some fresh air, and blow off some excess energy. Harry had a great idea, but he would need his fathers' permission first he ran down to the dungeons and looked around their rooms, the door to his Dad's study was open. Harry walked over and quietly knocked on the door jam. Severus looked up from the book he was reading, "Yes?"

Harry bit his lip, "We just finished our homework." Then he paused trying to find the right words.

Severus said, "Congratulations, would you like me to write an article to the _Daily Prophet_?"

Harry rolled his eyes, some things about his Dad had never and would never change, "No, I thought that since the weather has finally cleared up we could all go flying, but I know you don't want us out on the quidditch pitch alone so I was wondering if you had time to watch? Just in case."

Severus closed his book, he had actually been reading it all morning and could take a break. Severus could tell that this meant a lot to Harry and knew that he and Draco had not had a lot of opportunities (particularly this year) to simply go out and behave like normal teenagers, "Very well, go get your broomstick."

Harry grinned and ran over giving his Dad a hug, "thanks." Then he quickly left and picked up his broom as well as Draco's. Harry also grabbed Grace and had her follow him up. Harry ran to the entrance hall where his friends were waiting when they saw him holding the two brooms most of them understood. Draco and Ginny grinned as Harry said, "Anyone for a game of quidditch?"

The others practically shouted yes and ran for their brooms, Ginny also brought down the quaffle her parents had given her for her birthday that year, since it wasn't an official match they couldn't use the bludgers or the golden snitch in case someone got hurt or one of the balls was lost or damaged. Ten minutes late Harry, Draco, Ginny, Luna, Ron, and the Kensington's all stood on the pitch. Hermione and Neville had decided to simply sit and watch instead of actually playing. Neville had never mastered flying and Hermione wasn't too crazy about brooms. Since they only had enough to make one team they split up Ron and Luna decided to be keepers while the others would play chasers. Severus stayed on the pitch, his wand at the ready, as they mounted their brooms and took off. Severus released the quaffle and Harry and Draco dived for it, they had decided the only way to be fair was if they both played on different teams because they had the fastest brooms. Draco swooped in to grab the quaffle and Harry lopped over him catching it with his whole arm and threw it to Myridia who, like Lexi and Lucretia, was not flying with a broom.

Myridia caught the ball easily and started speeding towards the other end just as Ginny came from under her and knocked the ball out of her hands. Ginny flew to the other side and scored against Ron who shouted, "Hey, take it easy I'm family."

Ginny shrugged at him as Drue caught the ball and headed towards Luna who blocked his shot easily. Harry was amazed at how good Luna was a flying, he thought that someone as scattered as she was would have a hard time staying in the air, but it seemed to be just the opposite, although she did occasionally get distracted looking around the pitch. They flew for over an hour, after the game ended with Severus calling it an even tie because they had been stuck at 10-10 for the last half hour. They took turns trying different moves Harry was tempted to pull a few wronski feints, but he knew his Dad would pitch a fit if he did. They all threw the ball and laughed as Grace ran to catch it faithfully bringing it back to Harry every single time, she had enjoyed running along the pitch barking at the brooms the way most dogs would bark at birds or people walking in front of their homes. Ginny, Drue, and Ron both took turns on Harry's firebolt and Draco's Nimbus 2001.

Myridia, Lexi, and Lucretia even agreed to take turns carrying people around, Harry found it incredibly nerve wracking, and rather exhilarating to fly without a broom. Unlike flying with Buckbeak flying with Myridia was smoother and more relaxing, Harry couldn't help closing his eyes and imagining that he was actually flying under his own power. He also couldn't help getting slightly flushed from flying in a way that had nothing to do with wind or anything else typically related to quidditch. By the end of the day they were all exhausted and Harry was more than happy to go to bed a little earlier than usual.

Hpsshpsshpsshpss

"Harry, Harry wake up, Harry!"

Harry jolted up in bed blinking owlishly in the dark, "waz it waz goin on?"

Severus stood over Harry shaking his shoulders, Harry looked around noticing that it was very early in the morning.

"Get dressed quickly!"

Before Harry could say anything else Severus ran out, the next moment Harry heard the same thing coming from Draco's room as he quickly threw off his covers and got dressed. Harry didn't know what was going on, but he had an idea that it was not good. Harry threw on a pair of pants and shirt with a jacket as well as the personal portkey he'd gotten for his birthday, then headed out to the living room. Severus was standing there looking nervous and fully dressed a moment later Draco came out of his rook and together he and Harry asked, "what's going on?"

Severus sighed, "We just received intelligence that there is going to be an attack on the school."

Harry's mind went blank, "What? When? How? Why?"

Draco looked shocked, "What do we do?

Severus ran a hand threw his hair, "Voldemort has been having more and more difficulty maintaining control Albus has had several death eaters come to him as spies or to surrender. Voldemort is getting desperate our intelligence has said he believes if he does not act now he will lose too many followers. As for when we are not sure, sometime in the next few days certainly. Albus has just received the information and called an emergency order meeting. We need to get to Grimmauld now."

Harry swallowed thickly, he hadn't really been to Grimmauld place since Sirius died, still now was not the time to be anxious. Harry ran over to the floo and called out the address as he stepped into the fire. Harry arrived in the floo throwing his arms out so he didn't land flat on his face and quickly stepped out. The living room actually looked a little better than it had the last time he'd seen it, it was cleaner and most of the old furniture had been cleaned out and replaced with new. Harry quickly stepped to the side as Draco floo'd through followed closely by Severus.

The three of them walked into the kitchen where most of the Order was already waiting, despite the seriousness of the situation Harry had to hold back a snort of laughter as he saw Tonks, Remus, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Kingsley, and several other all standing there with their hair mussed and their clothes looking disheveled. Dumbledore stood in the center, "Silence."

He had not shouted, but his voice had carried throughout the room and everyone had gone quiet. Dumbledore suddenly looked so much older than he had just a few days ago as he sat down, "Now the teachers have begun evacuating the students everyone beneath sixth year will be out of the castle by morning."

Molly Weasley instantly piped up, "Sixth year? Albus shouldn't you be evacuating all the students?"

Dumbledore shook his head, "Molly we need all the help we can get. The students in sixth and seventh year have had enough magical training and are old enough to decide if they wish to stay and defend the school from attack. If any wish to leave we will of course not forces them to stay."

Draco asked, "What about the students related to death eaters? It's not just the Slytherin's. I know there are students in every house who have death eater family members. If some of them choose to leave they may warn their families of your defense methods or stand against the school."

Dumbledore nodded, "It is something I have considered, students that are in danger will be given sanctuary with the others." Dumbledore paused and Harry could see that what he was about to say was truly saddening for him, "If they willingly choose to join Voldemort's side and fight against the school there is nothing I can do to prevent it."

Severus snorted and stood violently knocking his chair to the ground, "Of course there is. Willingly? Damn it Albus do you think I joined the death eaters willingly? Do you think that no other death eater joined because they were afraid of their family member? Or afraid that if they did not join the Dark Lord would kill their loved ones? I think a secondary option would be to state that because their family members are known associates you can not legally release underage wizards into their care and simply place them somewhere safe. There are dozens of safe house under the fidelious charm you can choose from once there they can not leave because they will not know where they are and all the locations contain anti-apparition wards."

Albus looked surprised, "Severus there is not time."

Severus waved his hand dismissively, "Albus the portkey's already exist for the Order's use just select a location and send the children off."

"and what Severus" Asked Dumbledore, "Will keep them from attacking each other?"

Severus sighed, "Send someone with them, someone you trust. Hagrid for example, as giant he has a natural immunity to certain curses, but because he can not do magic (very well) he would not be as helpful in the battle and caring for the children would be a useful task he could complete. Or you could send the house elves with the children order the elves to confiscate their wands so the children do not fight with one another. Anything but just patting them on the head and sending them home. I have seen enough young people throw their lives away for no good reason."

By the time Severus was finished Dumbledore looked like a chastened school boy, "Very well Severus I will see that as many of the students are safeguarded as I can, but some may still manage to join the battle."

Severus sighed heavily, "I know, but at least this way we will know we did everything within our power to prevent it instead of sending them off like lambs to the slaughter."

Dumbledore nodded, "Very well, I will contact Minerva and see to it that everyone is taken care of."

Severus nodded and sat back down. Harry knew this was hard for his Dad, Severus had mentioned in their therapy sessions that it always hurt when he saw a student fall down the dark path and know that there was nothing he could do to pull them back. Dumbledore continued, "the older students will help defend the castle with the staff. we will take shifts starting tonight until the attack occurs we will need all of you to help."

Harry nodded, He knew this was it, it was now or never, without even thinking things through completely he stood up, "Professor, I need the sword of Gryffindor."

Severus paled, "No, Harry absolutely not"

Severus grabbed Harry's shoulders, "You are not going out there to face him."

Harry looked his father straight in the eyes, "I have to, you know I have to. The prophecy said it would come down to the two of us and this it is, I can feel it. I know I have not learned everything I need to, but I think I've learned enough to really do it this time. I have to face Voldemort and the sword of Gryffindor is the only weapon I can think of that will work. I know my magic is strong, but I need an actual weapon, using the sword stopped him before and it will do it again."

Severus was both proud and terrified at the same time, "No Harry, I will not lose you."

Harry stood straight, "Dad if I don't go against him nothing will stop him. He will keep coming no matter what we do or where we try to hide he'll find us. I'm going to have to face him one way or another it might as well be on our terms. When I have you and Draco and everyone else to back me up, you know I'm right."

Severus pulled Harry into a tight hug as Draco stood and joined as well, "I'm going to." Severus shook slightly and Harry could feel something wet on his robes, it took a moment for him to realize his father was crying. It shocked him, Severus was not the type to cry especially in a room full of people, Harry knew Severus was scared and he felt himself start to cry as well, Draco walked over and pulled the two of them into a three way hug. Harry didn't know how long they stood there. He wished the three of them could just stay here together, safe, forever, but he knew it wasn't possible.

Eventually Severus pull back and looked them both in the eye, "You will both return home alive and in decent health."

Harry and Draco both nodded Draco said, "You better do the same thing, after all without you around we might kill each other."

Severus gave a small smirk Dumbledore stood and snapped his fingers twice Fawkes appeared holding the sword of Gryffindor in his talons. Harry instantly stood and walked over, Fawkes was as beautiful as he remembered. Harry patted him on the head as he took the sword, "Thanks Fawkes."

Harry sat down and Dumbledore began laying out battle plans occasionally someone would interrupt with their own ideas or corrections. Fred and George both offered items from their joke shop to help in the battle, instant darkness powder, shield hats, and a new creation called a catapulting acorn, it looked like an ordinary acorn, but when you placed it on the ground anyone who stepped on it went flying into the air. They hadn't put it in the store yet because it was too dangerous, but for the battle it would be well suited.

Once the headmaster was done Harry said, "Obviously I'll need Myridia and her brother and sisters to help me in this if they wish to."

Harry heard a loud snort behind him, "Of course we're going to help you. What you think we'll just sit here and knit while you go and confront the worst dark wizard of our lifetime?"

Harry turned unable to fight back a smile as he saw Myridia, Lucretia, Lexi, and Drue all standing there. Drue walked up to him, "We're in this with you Harry."

Harry shook her clawed hand and pulled Myridia into a hug, "Thank you."

Myridia pulled back and gave him a severe look, "If you get yourself killed I'm hexing myself and coming after you so I can spend all eternity yelling at you."

Harry nodded, "I'll do my best."

Myridia turned to the headmaster, "Where do you need us?"

Dumbledore said, "We are fortifying the wards and protection around the castle if you can spare some magical energy it would be of great help."

Myridia nodded and held her right hand out palm up it started glowing an iridescent purple Lexi Drue, and Lucretia were all doing the same. Once all four held a glowing ball Lexi walked and absorbed the other three into his. The large ball of light glowed a pure white as Lexi handed it to the headmaster. Dumbledore gasped as he reached out to take the power. Mythos Basil and Falcor were all hissing wildly the power radiating from them was astounding.

Dumbledore gapped, "Thank you"

Lexi and the other all said, "You're welcome" together.

Harry gapped at them, "What was that?

Myridia smirked, "Magical sharing, our powers can only be focused by a Mage like you, but if we willingly choose to share some of our power with another wizard or witch we can."

Harry asked, "Can you share it with multiple wizards and witches?"

Drue seemed to understand where Harry's train of thought was headed and said, "Yes, but you have to understand it would be very dangerous. Giving magic to others drains all of us. we only gave Dumbledore a small amount so we should be back to full power by the time Voldemort attacks. However, if we use our magic to strengthen all of the Order members or allies during the battle which is what I think you're getting at."

Harry nodded and she continued, "It would leave us weakened and vulnerable, we would not be able to give magic to you to face the Voldemort. We know when the time comes the two of you will dual each other one on one, but you will need our magical energy backing you to truly stop him and you know that. We can not give you what we need if were siphoning energy off to everyone else."

Harry nodded as Dumbledore begin to give order, "I am going to strengthen the schools wards. Tonks I want you and Remus to help Minerva organize the students. Severus, gather every healing potions you have. Give as many of them to Poppy as you can and make sure every Order member has a blood replenishing potion and a strengthening potion. Alastor, any battle suggestions would be helpful, and please double check that everyone has their portkeys. Arthur, you will need to alert the ministry, Molly I'm sure Poppy could use your help in the infirmary. The rest of you will be spread out defending the castle we will operate in shifts until the battle comes, when you get a chance to rest take. You will need it, please take care and my Merlin watch over us."

They all stood and went to their respective tasks, Harry and Draco helped Severus distribute the potions to Order members. Severus gathered everything he had together and removed all the blood replenishing and strengthening potions he had. He also provided antiseptics for cleaning wounds and clean bandages for stopping bleeding until the wound was healed. The potions master placed all these items into individual boxes, shrunk them, and had Harry and Draco deliver them to the Order as he continued going through his stock pulling out anything and everything he thought would be useful. Harry and Draco went up and down the stairs and into the gardens delivering the kits. They watched as Remus, Tonks, and Professor McGonagall herded all of the younger students into the floo's or gave them port key to take them to safety.

Hagrid was working with Moody, Fred, and George to lay out defenses on the lawn. They placed many of Fred and George's products, the catapulting acorn was one, but they also used a charm designed to make the ground fall out from under you, stunning bombs and anything else they could think of. Basil, Falcor, and Methos allowed Harry to see where everything was, but he knew that the other Order members didn't have the advantage. When he asked Fred and George about it they said, "Don't worry they're all charmed so that anyone where a Order port key will see them."

Harry wrinkled his brow, "What if a death eaters gets hold of one."

Fred smirked, "Flitwick personally charmed them to the Order members own magical signatures the port keys will not work for anyone else."

Harry grinned as he handed over the kits, Hagrid held his cross bow tight and said, "You take care Harry."

Harry gave the half-giant a hug, "You to."

Hagrid pointed over his shoulder, "You don't have to worry about me I got me brother watching my back."

Harry looked past Hagrid and saw Gawp standing just on the edge of the forbidden forest, he nodded and ran to find the rest of the Professor's.

Once all the potions had been handed out Harry and Draco worked with the other students setting up defenses around the castle, it was decided that because of their experiences the D.A. members would be split up between different groups of students. Harry was surprised when Neville was assigned to help a group of seventh year Ravenclaws and they instantly agreed to letting him take the lead with no complaints of any kind. Harry handed out as many of the twins shield hats as he could, he knew most of the students could perform a shield (especially those he'd trained himself), but it was best to be prepared.

Once everything was ready (or as ready as it could be) there was nothing left to do but wait. Harry stood looking out from the astronomy tower, he took a deep breath and tried to calm his nerves. He knew they had done everything they could to fortify the school and protect the students, but he couldn't help worrying that it would not be enough. Harry used his occulmency skills to push the thought out of his mind, worrying would not help anyone now, the battle was coming and if they were going to win Harry had to focus on it. The final confrontation with Voldemort had come.


	33. Great battle

Harry was patrolling along the corridor near the Humpback witch with Professor Flitwick when an alarm began to sound loudly throughout the school. Harry heard several people scream from the surrounding floors while he and Professor Flitwick ran to the nearest window. Harry gasped as he looked out. Voldemort was approaching the school through the forbidden forest, and he must have thought that it would be the spot where the wards were weakest. This was in fact true because the magic within the forest itself made it difficult to maintain permanent wards along its boarders thus making it easier for Voldemort and his forces to breach the schools defenses from there instead of attempting a straight attack.

As Harry continued to look he saw that despite all the difficulties Voldemort was supposedly having with his followers there were well over a hundred wizards, demons, and other magical creatures with him and those were only the ones Harry could see. Professor Flitwick said, "Come on Harry we need to go to the great hall."

Harry turned and followed the tiny Professor, Dumbledore had told them all that he would coordinate the battle from the great hall once Voldemort or any of his followers were spotted. As Harry and Flitwick came to the stair case the small professor muttered a spell Harry had never heard before, "frezius" The stairs cases all instantly stopped moving and to Harry's immense shock professor Flitwick jumped onto the banister of the stair case leading to the great hall and went surfing down it on his feet. Harry stood there blinking for a moment before he followed the Professors example by sliding down the banister in the normal manner.

Flitwick slid off the banister and landed gracefully in front of the great hall. Harry used his feet as a break and stepped off before heading in himself. Dumbledore, Severus, Moody, and McGonagal where issuing orders to the staff, students, and order members while the heads of the veelas, demons, and elves were coordinating with them and giving order to their own people.

Dumbledore waved Flitwick over, "Filius I would like you and Pomona to take the group of student over there up to the towers to defend the castle several of the school elves will escort you so you need not worry about the climb up." Flitwick nodded and headed over to Professor Sprout who was standing with a large group of students and two house elves Harry did not know. The two Professors broke the students into two groups and then the elves disappeared with them with a resounding crack.

Dumbledore called Harry over, "Harry, the Order will be fighting amongst the death eaters. Severus and I will go straight for Voldemort. I want you and the Kensington's to go around from the side. Our attack will be a diversion intended to distract Voldemort and separate him from this followers, Tom would never miss a chance to take me on. Once he is alone the four of you will move in."

Harry nodded, "Yes sir."

A moment later the Headmaster shot red sparks from his wand and called, "All right. All of you know what you need to do so go now. Remember this is the moment we have been working towards for year. I trust that you will do all you can to protect this school and destroy the dark shadow that has been looming over our lives for so long."

Many people, including Harry, cheered at this. Others, like Severus nodded in grim determination and some, like Ron, nervously squirmed before setting their shoulder back and putting on a brave face. Everyone began to gather into groups Myridia and her brother and sisters came up to Harry through the crowd. The three of them were dressed in loose fitting battle robes in various colors. Myridia's were blue, Drue's were dark green, Lexi's were a soft brown, and Lucretia's were a dull purple the robes had protection charms on them as well as a cloaking spells which would help them to blend with the background. Harry knew this because Basil, Falcor, and Methos were telling him, and also because his own battle robes had the same advantages. Harry had put his robes on as soon as they'd come back from Grimmauld place and hadn't removed them since not wanting to be caught unaware and unprotected.

Myridia walked up to Harry and instantly kissed him without any warning or words. Harry returned the kiss eagerly knowing it could be there last one. Harry saw Lexi and Lucretia doing the same thing and felt a pang for Drue who was not dating anyone right now. Draco walked over once he'd pulled away from Lucretia and gave both Severus and Harry a hug telling them to, "be safe" Harry said the same thing to Draco and heard Severus say it as well.

Draco then stepped back, "I have to go, I'll be defending the castle with the Order on the battlefield itself."

Severus sucked in a breath and Draco waved a hand at him, "I know you swore to protect me and do what you could to keep me safe, but with him here nowhere is really safe."

Severus said, "I could always send you away."

Draco smirked, "Yes you could, but we both know how that would turn out in the end."

Severus nodded as Draco left, as Harry saw his blonde head turning towards the grounds he couldn't help getting the horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach he would never see the boy he'd come to care for as a brother again.

"He'll be alright" Harry turned to see Myridia following his line of sight. Harry nodded at her and the five of them took a side passage onto the grounds while Severus and Dumbledore walked out the front. Harry held his father's gaze until he turned a corner and the man went out of sight.

They arrived outside the school to see Voldemort standing on the edge of the forest with his wand raised muttering something they could not hear. Harry saw that a powerful dark magic was surrounding the wizard and realized he must be using strong magic to try to penetrate the wards.

Voldemort gestured to something behind him Harry could not see and a moment later a huge ball of dark magic went flying, it hit the wards which shook and sizzled, several other flew causing the same effect. Voldemort braced himself and then let an enormous flow of magic loose against the weakening wards which fell with a tremendous boom causing the grounds and the school itself to shake as though there had been an earthquake. Harry managed to stay standing, but he saw several others fall to their knees or onto their butts as a result.

Voldemort smiled darkly and shouted, "Attack!" the death eaters and creatures began streaming across the grounds as the light side ran to meet them. Several death eaters were instantly captured or rendered incapacitated by the numerous booby traps surrounding the school, but many continued to charge. Harry watch horrified as the two forces collided with one another. The final battle had begun.

At first Harry couldn't really tell what was going on the two groups had come together so quickly and meshed with one another so much Harry couldn't tell who was doing what. After a moment though Harry saw the curses flying, many of the death eaters were taken out of the battle by the booby traps Fred, George, and the other Order members had set up. Despite the seriousness of situation Harry couldn't resist a small grin as he saw a death eater flying end over end through the air. Then out of the corner of his eye Harry caught an all too familiar flash of green. He turned and saw an auror he didn't know fall to the ground in a heap.

Harry's breathing begin to get shorter and he wondered if he were close to having another panic attack, but before it could really start he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder, "Harry?"

He turned to see his father standing there, Severus' eyes were focused on the battle they were sad and grief stricken. The look of someone who had seen this type of thing all too often; Severus said, "I know this is hard, but you must let them do what they need to so that HE may be destroyed. Let them do their duty so that you can do yours. Come along, we have another task to attend to. There will be time to mourn the dead and help the injured later, but not now. You must put your occulmency shields up to full it will keep the Dark Lord out of your mind and help prevent problems like the one you just had."

Harry nodded and took a deep breath bringing his shields up as strongly and thoroughly as possible. Then, with a great effort, he turned his back on the battle and followed his father and Dumbledore with Myridia, Lexi, Drue, and Lucretia trailing obediently behind him. Severus and Dumbledore took the lead while Harry and the Kensington's circled around back. Drue and Lexi would use their demonic abilities to cloak the four of them from Voldemort so he wouldn't see them until it was too late.

Voldemort was standing near the back of the battle it looked like he was merely admiring the chaos going on around him, but Harry knew better he was standing back so he wouldn't be killed by a stray hex. Voldemort sneered shouting, "Where are your precious protectors? Where is the great Albus Dumbledore and his favorite The-Boy-Who-Lived?"

Dumbledore shouted, "Here I am Tom!"

Voldemort scowled at his true name, as he saw Severus and Dumbledore standing before him. He grinned maliciously, "Ah Headmaster. It is so good to see you once again and I see you have brought me a gift, my traitorous potions master. Oh, Severus you disappoint me, you were one of my best my most well trained. Had you simply stayed by my side I would have rewarded you greatly. If you feared my anger of learning you had sired the Potter spawn you need only to have brought him to me and all would have been forgiven."

Severus threw Voldemort a hateful glare Harry had never seen the equal to and said, "I was never loyal to you, and I never will be. I joined because my father forced me not because I believed n any of your insane ideals or ridiculous philosophies. I loved Lily Evans with all my heart and still do today and I would sooner volunteer to spend an eternity in Azkaban than hand either of my sons over to you."

Voldemort sneered at Severus, "Very well then, your death will be slow and painful as punishment for your betrayal. And as for you old man you will watch your precious school fall and see everything you fought so hard to protect destroyed before your eyes then I will destroy you."

Dumbledore and Severus raised their wands and Harry felt an immense thrill of pride for his father as he saw him standing there. Voldemort carelessly walked over the bodies of the fallen not looking, or caring, if they were his or Order members and approached the two wizards. Voldemort threw a strong hurling hex their way, but Dumbledore shielded it as Severus threw a nasty cutting curse back at his former master. Voldemort deflected the cutting curse and continued to advance on the two wizards. Harry felt a awed as he watched his father dueling the worst dark wizard of the age alongside Dumbledore himself. Unbeknownst to Voldemort the two wizards where slowly and subtly drawing the dark wizard away from the battle and his loyal followers it would not be long before Harry would need to step in.

Hpsshpssh

Draco ducked as a curse went flying over his head, he hadn't heard the words spoken and didn't recognize the color, but considering the fact that Rudolphus was the one who threw it Draco knew the curse was dangerous. Rudolphus stood in the middle of the battlefield, too crazy or too confident for a shield charm, he was completely unprotected, this put him and his opponents in danger. Many aurors had attacked him thinking he would be easy to take out and had learned the hard way that was not true.

Rudolphus had never been a safe or sane individual, but ever since his wife's death he had become even more unhinged. Apparently, Bellatrix had been the more powerful and more favored of the two of them and Voldemort had only put up with Rudolphus because of what his wife could do. Therefore, ever since Bellatrix's death Rudolphus had fallen greatly in his standing amongst his fellow Death Eaters and if there was one thing a wealthy pure-blood who was used to having nothing but the best, which is exactly what Rudolphus was, hated it was being pushed aside and scorned by others.

Rudolphus may have been crazy, and he may have lost a great deal of respect from his fellow Death Eaters, but he was still very dangerous. Rudolphus knew many dark curses and was an experienced dueler, he was just as deadly as his master and even more dangerous because unlike Voldemort there were no lines Rudolphus wasn't willing to cross. Espeically now that he felt he truly had nothing to lose. Rudolphus stood in the middle of the battle roaring in glee at the chaos that surrounded him. Draco felt sick as he saw Rudolphus walk purposely in some poor souls blood, and grinning sadistically at the stains that now decorated his boots, as thought they were some kind of badge of honor. All around Draco aurors and death eaters dueled. Draco had thought he'd known what to expect when the time for battle came, and now he realized he hadn't had a single clue about what real warfare was. Swallowing down his revulsion Draco fired another curse, no matter how disgusted he was he couldn't let it overtake him, Rudolphus had to be stopped and Draco knew he had to do it. Draco had an advantage, because he was so young, and Rudolhpus was overconfident in his ability to defeat Draco. Rudolphus assumed that Draco would never be able to kill him because Draco was so young.

Rudolphus spoke in a low gravely tone, "Well, well, well, what have we here? Draco, Draco are you really going to try and beat your own uncle. I can not believe that you of all people would succumb to the pratal of the mud-blood loving fool. We both know you can not win. I will defeat you, but because you are a pure-blood, as well as my nephew and because I respect your father I will be merciful."

Draco threw a tripping hex at Rudolphus's feet but he saw it coming and sidestepped, Draco had to admit that as nasty as Rudolphus was that he was very well-coordinated and a fierce opponent. Rudolohus continue throwing spells at Draco as he ducked and weaved around, hiding behind trees and using whatever techniques he could think of to prevent his being killed while throwing spells at Rudolphus in the hopes of catching him off guard.

Draco spun to avoid the cruciatus curse Rudolhpus threw at him, he winced when he heard the tree behind him crack, but couldn't help feeling relieved that it hadn't hit a person. Rudolphus was grinning manically as Draco threw a stunning hex his way, but he blocked it saying, "Is that all you can do? Poor Draco so much you haven't learned."

Draco didn't rise to the bait he knew Rudolphus was crazy, but part of the reason Rudolphus said things like that was to rile people up and have the make mistakes. Draco threw a confundus charm at Rudolphus hoping to confuse him enough to take him down, but the spell missed and Rudolphus threw a cutting curse back which broke through Draco's shields before he had a chance to stop it. The curse hit his right shoulder which burst with pain. Draco shouted as he fell to the ground his wand slipping beneath him.

Rudolphus walked towards him grinning maliciously Rudolphus' eyes glinting with glee, "Oh Draco, Draco, Draco, you should have known better than to try to do against me. Now you will pay the ultimate price." Draco reached down with his left hand fumbling until he felt the familiar grain of his wand. Draco grasped it in his hand waiting for the right moment. Rudolphus raised his wand, "You should never have left us."

Just as she was about to say the curse Draco raised his arm shouting, "Avada Kedavra!"

Rudolphs' eyes widened in shock as the familiar green light hit her straight in the chest he fell to the ground in a heap his wand rolling off to the side. Draco swallowed down the bile that was rising in his throat, it was the first time he had killed anyone and it was not an experience he wanted to repeat. Still, Draco knew that loosing it right now wouldn't help anyone, he retrieved Rudolphus' wand and muttered a healing spell Severus had taught him. It was not enough to completely close the wound like Madame Pomfrey would do, but it was enough to keep him from bleeding to death until he got to the castle. Draco activated his portkey and vanished to the hospital wing.

Hpsshpsshpsshpsss

Ron spun on his heal as a stray hex flew past him, he had been dodging through the battle since it had started avoiding hexes and taking down as many death eaters as he could. Ron had noticed a few like McNaire, Avery, and Nott, but the others were complete mysteries. Still, now was not the time to worry about their identities, Ron threw a stunning spell at a smaller death eater, he had a feeling the person was a former student of Hogwarts not much older than himself and he didn't want them killed.

Ron ducked as a red hex came flying towards him, he recognized the cruciatus curse and knew he couldn't risk getting hit with it and being knocked out. Behind him Ron heard someone else scream, he wanted to see who it was, but he forced himself to stay focused on the battle at hand. Ron knew it was somewhat heartless, but getting himself killed wouldn't help anyone it was something Dumbledore, Professor Snape, and his father had all told him. Ron shot a hurling hex at a death eater who was throwing a flame curse along the battle field obviously trying to take out as many students, aurors, and Order members as he could.

The death eater went flying through the air as Ron's feet tumbled out from underneath him, someone had obviously hit him with a tripping hex. Ron fell face first onto the grass and turned around holding his wand out in front of him the fall had made him disoriented and before he could focus his eyes someone disarmed him. Ron felt his stomach drop as a particularly large death eater approached him, Ron was petrified before he could move again. He swallowed hard as he looked down the wand, "_I'm sorry Mum, I'm sorry Dad I love you both"_ The death eater raised his wand and was blasted into a tree where he slumped unconscious.

Ron felt magic wash over him, bracing himself for the worst he gasped in shock when he felt his muscles respond again. Ron looked up to see who had rescued him and his jaw dropped, "Hermione, Luna?"

Hermione smirked knowingly as Luna gazed around the field. Hermione spoke first, "Honestly Ronald. I leave you alone for two minutes this is what happens. You really need to take better care of yourself."

Ron Luna summoned Ron's wand and handed it back to him he blushed, "Thanks, both of you."

Luna nodded, "our pleasure."

Ron turned to head back into the fighting, "Come on ladies we've gotta school to save." The three of them ran into the charge taking out death eaters and deflecting curses thrown at each others backs as they went.

Hpsshpsshpss

Myridia grabbed Harry's arm as Voldemort was driven away from his death eaters. Voldemort continued to throw hexes and one finally got threw, Dumbledore fell to the ground clutching his left leg which was bleeding badly. Severus threw a blasting hex at Voldemort who was so busy revealing in his triumph over Dumbledore he was throw back. Severus shot a phoenix shaped firework from his wand. Harry recognized the signal they had agreed on earlier and gripped his staff as Myridia her brother and sisters followed him, it was time.

Severus activated a portkey to take the Headmaster to the hospital wing and stood, he wasn't going to let his son do this alone. Severus knew it was Harry's duty to destroy Voldemort, but he sure as hell wasn't not going to abandon Harry on the battle field and hope for the best he was the boys' father and as such had a duty to him and Draco. Harry walked forward and as the cloaking spell fell off them. Voldemort gave a nasty smile when he saw Harry coming towards him, "Well, well, well, isn't this just my lucky day? Dumbledore fallen and my traitorous potions master and his son here at my mercy."

Harry raised his staff feeling the Kensington's begin to gather their magic for the attack, "I'm not at your mercy, and neither is my father you're going to have to take both of us."

Voldemort raised his wand, "That, shall be all too easy."

Myridia, Drue, Lexi, and Lucretia appeared behind Harry Lexi spoke first, "No it won't."

Voldemort sneered, "Potter, I must say I am severely disappointed. Do you truly think your little friends will be enough to destroy me?"

Harry smirked, "My name is Snape, and yes I do after all it worked before."

Voldemort instantly struck out with a nasty cutting curse which Severus blocked. Harry called to Myridia and her siblings, "Now!"

The magic begin to flow into Harry, he had goaded Voldemort in order to distract him so he wouldn't sense the power rising and it had worked perfectly. Harry knew that Voldemort's ego and overconfidence was his biggest weakness (a/n yes I stole this from Star Wars live with it). Harry raised his staff and began to chant a spell designed to destroy Voldemort by causing the dark magic he used to sustain himself to turn on him.

Voldemort sent another hex Harry's way, Harry dodged the curse not recognizing the purpled spell light and unwilling to risk getting hit by one of Voldemort's personally created spells. Severus threw a blasting curse at Voldemort who jumped out of the way just in time.

Myridia, Drue, Lexi, and Lucretia begin adding their own spells to the mix, they couldn't cast anything too powerful while siphoning magic into Harry, but the distraction of having to deal with spells coming form multiple directions made it difficult for Voldemort to get more accurate spells off.

Harry dodged and deflected as many curse as he could, but it was difficult he couldn't move too far from Myridia and the others or the magic wouldn't hold and he had to focus to make this spell work. Voldemort sense his vulnerability and continued to focus on Harry. Severus deflected many hexes while sending every spell he knew at his former master. For once Severus found himself grateful for his years of training in dark spells as a death eater it gave him the ability to truly stand against Voldemort in a way others may not.

As the magic began to rise in his body Harry focused more on completing the spell he concentrated his magic within himself. Unfortunately doing this weakened Harry's ability to shield himself. Voldemort hit Harry with a nasty bruising hex, Harry doubled over as his stomach erupted in pain, he blasted Voldemort back with a strong burst of wind as he took a cutting hex to his shoulder.

Harry gasped as Severus stepped forward desperately throwing spells in an attempt to distract Voldemort and protect his son. Harry could feel the magic rising, but his body was weak his control was beginning to slip and he was finding it harder to remember the words to the spell. Harry felt himself waver slightly, but then a surge of magic went into his body and from far off, as though hearing a voice in a distant crowd Harry heard someone shout, "Now Harry you have to do now give it all you've got!"

Harry blinked and saw that Severus had knocked Voldemort back against a tree, the Dark Lord was standing, but he was vulnerable the time was now. Harry knew it. He focused on the magic flowing through him and shouted, "Magicus destructous totalous nexus!"

A huge bright white light of magic flew at Voldemort just as Severus stepped out of the way, as Harry saw it flying he whispered, "For my mother and the others whose lives you've destroyed."

The spell hit Voldemort square in the chest and he stumbled backwards for a moment before regaining his footing. Voldemort looked around and released a horrible cackle of laughter, "oh, Harry, Harry, you should have known better, your little spell not enough to stop me."

As Voldemort raised his wand to perform the killing curse he jerked as though he'd been punched. Then he stumbled back, a large sucking noise swirled around the field followed by a crack similar to the sound a bone made when it was broken. Then a dark auror surrounded Voldemort, one that everyone could see. Severus stepped as far back as he could until he was standing next to Harry and the others. The dark magic began to pulse Voldemort struggled to bring his magic under control, but couldn't manage it. It was too late the spell had begun to take effect.

Harry felt another rush of magic go threw him. Lucretia shouted, "Harry put a shield up and hold it!"

Harry muttered the strongest shielding spell he knew and heard Severus do the same as the magic around Voldemort begin to destroy him it seemed to be concentrating in the center of his body, Harry could see a circle of black magic in the center of his chest. Then with a huge pulse the magic expanded and blew Voldemort into pieces. Drue shouted, "Everyone hold!"

The magical backlash hit them like a powerful ocean wave on a stormy day, Harry saw several trees and plants break in half and disintegrate into black nothingness. Then a secondary burst came towards them, Drue shouted again, "BRACE!" Harry saw a second wave of magic coming it hit him like a wall and the next thing he knew he was flying threw the air and everything had gone black.

Hpsshpsshpss

Harry awoke slowly, he didn't know how long he'd been out, but he knew he was lying on the ground, that meant he either hadn't been unconscious long or no one else was awake yet. As Harry reached out he felt something calling to him. It was the trees and plants around him, the very woods themselves were screaming in agony, it was the dark magic that had been released when Voldemort was killed. Harry knew the others were hurt and needed his help, but he also knew that if he didn't do something the darkness would spread and destroy many more innocent lives. Harry knew that no matter how much he loved Severus, Myridia, Drue, Lexi, and Lucretia he couldn't let Voldemort's evil spread and contaminate any other people no more innocent lives would be destroyed if Harry could stop it.

Harry concentrated all the magic he had in him and spread it out before him as Dumbledore had taught him to do. Harry nearly threw up as he felt the dark magic contaminating the forest and grounds surrounding him, but he kept his focus Harry reached his magic out and begin to slowly absorb the dark magic into himself. As the dark magic began to grow, Harry brought it deep inside himself where his magical core resided and as it entered his core the magic dissipated and was banished into the forest as completely harmless magical energy. Harry could feel the effort wearing on him, but he continued to delve deeper and deeper determined to get to the root of where the magic was.

As Harry continued to follow the energy he felt some cold, dark, and ancient. Realization hit him like a ton of bricks, The Chamber of Secrets! It made perfect sense Voldemort was after all the last living descendent of Salazar Slytherin and where else would his magic naturally be drawn? Harry knew to destroy the dark magic he would have to destroy The Chamber itself without making Hogwarts collapse. Somehow, although he could never explain how, Harry knew what to do he threw himself into the chamber he let his magic take root and spread like a group of trees all gaining power from the same source.

Harry's magic spread farther and faster and as it spread the dark magic began to retreat Harry's magic grew and spread throughout the chamber and up into the ground Harry brought the dark magic into himself bringing it all into his core and dissipating it into the forest where it would hurt no one. Somewhere far below him the pillars in the chamber began to shake the monkey like statue of Salazar Slytherin began to crack then the cracks grew and grew until it begin to crumble.

Harry sent his magic into The Chamber supporting Hogwarts refusing to let the school fall. As he sent his magic out to protect the school Harry could feel The Chamber changing shape morphing into something different something new. Harry continued to push his magic out into the trees and grounds were Voldemort had fallen. Harry's magic caused the grounds to absorb the felled trees and use them to strengthen the soil and roots. Harry felt one last nodule of dark magic left. Somehow he knew this would be the hardest to banish .Harry focused his magic gripping his staff so hard that his hands hurt.

Harry formed his magic into a sword and thrust it at the nodule. The last bit of dark magic lashed back. Harry's scar felt like it was on fire and Harry felt it break open and began to bleed, but he continued to push into the nodule. As Harry pushed horrific images flew threw his brain, he saw the most horrific nightmarish visions things which he couldn't describe and never wanted to understand, but he kept pushing forward. Harry saw bodies littering the ground, including his mother, his Papa, and Sirius, but he kept pushing.

Harry saw women and children burned he saw monstrous entities and horrific acts and he kept pushing. His head was throbbing, his scar was bleeding, and his magic was fluctuating, but he kept pushing then he broke threw. The nodule began to implode and as it did so Harry could have sworn he heard an inhuman scream of agony. Then the magic flew out it cleansed Harry of the images he'd seen and healed the damage Voldemorts demise had caused.

Harry gasped in relief as he opened his eyes, the grounds were no longer black, grass and plants covered the ground, the dead trees were gone, new saplings stood in the their place and several old trees had grown. Harry felt dizzy and disoriented, but as he looked around his eyes fell on Severus and the others he walked over to them and placed Myridia's arm on Lexi, Lexi's on Drue, Drue's on Lucretia, and Lucretia's on Severus then he grabbed Severus hand and activated his portkey a moment later they all landed in a heap in the middle of the hospital wing and then Harry passed out cold.

A/n so what do you think? One or two chaps to go then we're done.


	34. Aftermath

Harry's head was pounding viciously, he moaned loudly and few moments later he felt someone pour a potion down his throat which helped his head clear slightly. As soon as the pain disappeared Harry fell back into an exhaustive sleep. Harry passed the next few days in a fog, he woke only once of twice per day, but he wasn't completely aware of where he was or who else was around him. Harry wasn't sure what had happened to his father, his brother, or anyone else, he wasn't even sure how well he was. Finally, nearly five days after Voldemort was defeated Harry managed to come around; he sat up in a bed in the hospital wing blinking owlishly at the light.

As Harry looked around the room he saw that every single bed in the wing was full, but couldn't see who was there. Harry felt around for his glasses, eventually he heard the familiar hisses of Basil, Falcor, and Methos and managed to find his glass on the bedside table and slip them on his nose. As though this were some signal Madame Pomfrey came out as soon as Harry's vision had cleared, "Harry, Oh thank Merlin you're awake."

Poppy rushed over and began to run a diagnostic spell Harry asked, "What happened? How is everyone?"

Poppy said, "Well I obviously can not tell you about everyone who fought in the battle, but Severus and Draco are both alright. Draco took a nasty cutting curse to the shoulder, but he wrapped the wound and got he quick enough to avoid a possible amputation or loss of use of his arm. He'll need to take it easy for a few weeks, but he'll be fine. Severus hit his head pretty hard when he was throw in the blast after the Dark Lord was killed, he had also suffered a few injuries from various curse that broke threw his shields and magical exhaustion. He recovered and was allowed to leave, I summoned him when you woke it took me tow days to convince him to leave the infirmary and get some sleep in the first place. Myridia, Lexi, Lucretia, and Drusilla all suffered from magical exhaustion Myridia, Lucretia, and Lexi were also made ill from all the dark magic that was released when the Dark Lord was killed, because Drusilla is half demons she was not affected. They are still feeling very sick, but will recover."

Harry sighed in relief as Poppy finished her scan, "what about Dumbledore, and Ron and Hermione?"

Poppy said, "Albus is still here, the curse to his leg did some extensive damage and he is not as young as he once was. With a little more work and some proper rest I believe he will recover. However h may need to use a cane for the rest of his life because of damage his leg suffered. As for Ronald and Hermione both are alright, they both had some small wounds as did Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom who both arrived back at the same time. Neville broke his wrist again, Hermione had some nasty bruises along her back, Ronald suffered a concussion, and Luna had some bad cuts along her arms and legs probably from stray cutting curses, but they all recovered and have been discharged as well."

Harry felt a wave of relief wash over him, a moment later someone arrived via the floo and Harry heard his Dad calling him, "Harry, Harry?!"

Harry grinned, "Here Dad!"

Severus came running into the wing, an expression of complete relief on his face as he saw Harry sitting up in bed. Severus ran over and pulled Harry into a hug which he instantly returned the two of them sat there for a while before Madame Pomfrey cleared her throat. Severus pulled back and said, "How is he Poppy?"

Madame Pomfrey said, "You, Mr. Snape are a very lucky individual. The cutting curse to your shoulder didn't damage any of the arteries in your shoulder and I was able to heal the wound. The bruising hex caused some internal bleeding, but fortunately we managed to stop it, a few more minutes and you could have been in serious trouble. You also suffered extreme magical exhaustion which is why you have been unconscious for nearly a week. I want you to stay here for at least another week and a half so that I can monitor your condition and no doing magic for at least two weeks. I want you to slowly work up to using more advanced spells pushing yourself too hard could cause severe problems."

Harry nodded, "Yes mam." Harry turned to Severus, "How many casualties?"

Severus sighed heavily and sat down on the chair at Harry's bedside, "All totaled at least 300 including the death eaters and of course the Dark Lord himself."

Harry shook his head in disgust, "300?"

Severus said, "I know it is a lot, but considering the circumstances it's a miracle there weren't thousands. We lost Moody, and Mundungus as well as Seamus Finnegan, and, I'm sorry to have to tell you this Harry, Charlie Weasley."

Harry closed his eyes as a sharp pain blossomed deep inside him, "How?"

Severus took a deep breath and said in a distant sorrowful voice, "He was hit from behind by killing curse, never saw it coming."

Harry sighed heavily, _why Charlie? Poor Charlie._ After a moment Harry asked, "How are the Weasley's doing?"

Severus ran a hand through his hair, "As well as can be expected Bill was also seriously injured and Fred last his right ear."

Harry thought he was going to throw up, it seemed like everything was hitting him all at once. The battle, destroying Voldemort, and now this, without thinking Harry threw himself at his father and started crying. Severus held him, "Let it out Harry, let it all out."

Severus rubbed his back telling him everything was alright, they had suffered many losses, but now it was over Voldemort was dead. They could take all the time they needed to mourn those who had fallen and work to make a new life for themselves. Harry held Severus tightly as he cried for all those who had been lost, his mother and his Papa, Sirius, Moody, Cedric, Charlie. All those who had died, then for the first time Harry cried for himself the childhood he'd lost, the life he would never have, and every bit of innocence he'd lost fighting this damn war.

Severus held Harry the entire time letting him purge his demons, he knew this would be the end of it all, not by a long shot, Harry would have a lot more to do and many more roads to cross before he truly recovered, but this at least was a step in the right direction. Severus could only pray the battle hadn't undone all the good work they'd put forth in therapy and stuck Harry back at the beginning again. Harry finally pulled back and Severus handed him a wet flannel to wash his face with, Harry cleaned himself up then blew his nose with some tissues sitting on the bedside table.

Severus said, "Albus will be having a feast tomorrow night to celebrate the death of the Dark Lord, you are of course invited to come."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Great, so once again I will be surrounded by hoards of people staring at my scar and whispering about how I'm some great undefeatable hero. Sounds fantastic what do I wear?"

You could almost feel the sarcasm in Harry's voice Severus smirked slightly, "You my son have been spending far too much time around me. I know you do not want to be the center of attention, and yes many people will be focusing on you, but there will be just as many people congratulating your friends and the others who have helped destroy the Dark Lord you need to be there Harry or people will think there's something wrong. Despite the fact that Albus, Poppy, and I have assured everyone that you will make a full recovery rumors have already begun circulating the school (and the wizarding world in general) that you are on deaths' door. At the very least come to the feat so everyone knows you're alive."

Harry sighed heavily, "Fine, I'll go, but I can't promise I'll enjoy it."

Severus ruffled his hair, "That's my boy. No matter how positive the situation is keep seeing it in the worst possible light. Grudgingly attend all celebration behave as nastily as possible and make yourself and everyone else miserable in the process a real chip of the old block."

Harry could see the mirth sparkling in Severus eyes and found that he couldn't stop himself from smiling, "All right all right, I'm sorry I'll go to the feast and have a good time with my friends and if people keep bothering me I'll tell them to piss off or just have you stand behind me glaring at everyone that'll certainly scare them away. And it if things get really bad I'll threaten to lock them in a closet with Filch and Trelawney."

Severus chuckled for the first time since their conversation begun, "I think the last option would be considered cruel and unusual punishment and you should always be careful not to sink to the level of the man you work so hard to vanquish."

Harry leaned back into his father grining a little feeling some of the light returning to his heart. Draco, who had been standing at the other end of the room letting his father and brother talk stepped forward when he saw Harry looking like the cat who'd caught the canary, "I take it you're feeling a little better now?"

Harry tuned and felt his stomach sink a little when he saw Draco's arm in a sling. Draco looked the same way he had in third year after being attacked by Buckbeak, but unlike then this time the injury was real and serious. Draco noticed Harry's distress at seeing him hurt and shrugged, "I'll be alright, I'm not dead and I'll regain the use of my arm with time and hard work."

Harry nodded, "I know, but that doesn't make it any easier to see someone you care about hurt."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "And how do you think I feel looking at you?"

For the first time since awakening Harry looked down at himself. His chest was bare, but he hadn't been cold because it was wrapped heavily in bandages in order to help heal the bruising. Looking out the corner of his eye Harry saw that his shoulder was also bandaged and while it wasn't necessary for his arm to be slung like Draco's it was definitely sore. Harry flushed slightly embarrassed that he hadn't even noticed his own condition. Finally he said, "I see your point."

Harry looked around again trying to see who else was in the hospital wing, Severus noticed his roving eye and said, "Myridia, Lexi, Drue, Lucretia, Bill, and several others you do not know are still here about ten people all together. Many of the others who were injured in the battle were sent to Saint Mungo's. Poppy is a good healer and has had a lot of volunteers, but even so there isn't enough space for more than a dozen or so people in the hospital wing at once."

Harry bit his lip, "What about the one who, who…" Harry struggled to find a respectful way to ask, Severus noticed his struggle and said, "Those who are beyond helping are at Saint Mungo's until they can be properly put to rest."

Harry said, "I want to go to as many of the funerals as possible. I know I didn't know all of the people who died, but my being there will bring attention to them and people might help their families (if they have any) as a result. If nothing else my fame can be good for that."

Severus smiled proudly at Harry, his son was as kind hearted as Lily had been, "I will do what I can, but you need to take care of yourself and I will not have you compromising your health no matter how good the cause may be."

Harry could tell by the look in Severus' eyes that there would be no arguing with the man over this issue, "all right I understand."

Severus, Harry, and Draco sat in the hospital wing for a few hours talking to one another about what they had seen and done during the battle. While Harry had been with Severus, he had been focused so strongly on defeating Voldemort he hadn't noticed everything. It was not easy for Harry to talk about what had happened so soon or hear what his brother and father had been threw, but he knew it was necessary like how Dumbledore had made him talk about what had happened in the graveyard.

Eventually Poppy came by with dinner for all of them and potions for Harry to take, after Harry ate and took his potions Poppy undid his bandages and rubbed a salve on his shoulder and stomach. Shortly after Poppy left Harry began to feel drowsy so Severus and Draco left to allow Harry to get some rest.

Hpsshpsshpsshpss

Harry woke early the next day and saw Myridia sitting up in a bed across the ward form his, she smiled when she saw him, "Hey, you're up how do you feel?"

Harry had to fight the urge to shrug knowing it could aggravate his wounds and said, "I'm still a little sore, but Madame Pomfrey says I'll be fine."

Myridia leant her chin on her hand while her elbow rested on the bedside table, "that's not what I meant."

Harry stuck his tongue out at her, "I know, I'm not sure, Draco, my Dad and I talked yesterday and Dad held me when I cried. It helped a little, but I'm still kinda numb."

Myridia said, "Yeah, I feel the same way, a lot happened yesterday and it's going to take a long tie for all of us to find our way back from it."

Harry said, "Dad basically said the same thing."

Myridia shrugged, Harry asked, "Where's Lexi, Drue, and Lucretia?"

Myridia pointed to her left then her right, Harry looked closely, because the covers on the beds were pulled up he hadn't really looked at who was in them yet. Harry guessed by the sheer sixe of the figure that Lexi was in the bed to Myridia's right, and judging by the holes in the pillow case Drue was directly on Myridia's left which left Lucretia on Drue's left.

Harry flushed slightly feeling stupid for not having noticed right away, "I'm surprised you're the first awake."

Myridia shrugged, "I had to go to the loo, so if you will excuse me."

Myridia stood and walked to the bathroom then came back and sat in her bed. Madame Pomfrey came bustling over and gave them both their potions and some breakfast. Harry and Myridia sat talking for a few hours about nothing really important they both wanted to get their minds away from what had happened so they told each other funny stories (like Draco's bouncing ferret episode) and debated about post-Hogwarts employment. Harry said, "You know, after seeing all of this and all of the time I've spent in the hospital wing over the years I think it might be interesting to become a medi-wizard. I could also write some books on defense or be an associate professor."

Myridia wrinkled her brow, "Associate Professor?"

Harry explained, "Yes, you don't take full responsibility for the course, but you teach occasionally and grade homework or tests if the main Professor has a medical condition or can not teach every single day as they usually would."

Myridia said, "Sound interesting, but Medi-wizard is top of your list?"

Harry nodded, "How about you? What do you want to do after school?"

Myridia thought for a moment, "I think I would like to work for the ministry of magic the department of magical creatures or the department of international magical cooperation. I think there's a lot more to be done to improve how the wizarding world interacts with non-wizards and other countries."

Harry smirked, "You going to be the minister of magic?"

Myridia shrugged, "I'm not sure, but you never know how things might turn out. I take it you want to stay as far away from the press and public eye as possible?"

Harry said, "Do you even have to ask? I'm sick of everything I do being on the front page I want some piece and quiet, but I wouldn't mind being involved with someone working for the ministry especially considering the fact that the ministry really needs more competent people working. I don't think Scrimgeour will stay in office long and hopefully things will start to change for the better."

Myridia grinned, "Always looking on the bright side."

Harry tilted his head slight, "You know what they say, expect the best, but be prepared for the worst."

Myridia giggled and Harry joined in feeling better. Severus and Draco came by a few hours later, "The feast will be starting in half an hour Madame Pomfrey has given you all permission to go."

Lexi, Drue, and Lucretia, who were all awake at this point, looked expectantly at Severus who said, "And I do mean all of you."

Myridia, Lex, Drue, and Lucretia went to get changed while Harry went down to the dungeons with his father and Draco so he could get ready as well. As they walked towards the floo Severus explained, "Harry you and your companions have all been put in for the Order of Merlin first class, as have several others the minister will be by at the end of the week to present them."

Harry rolled his eyes, "He'll probably try to recruit me for the ministry or something stupid like that."

Severus said, "Probably, but would you have preferred a public ceremony? Which was the ministers' original suggestion before Albus and I mentioned that you have not yet recovered from your injuries and would not be up to such a grand ceremony."

Harry shook his head violently, "No I definitely would not want that, still I don't want to deal with Scrimgeour he's just as much of an idiot as Fudge was just in different ways."

Severus smirked as Harry grabbed some floo powder, "I agree, but you may wish to refrain from saying so when you are presented with the Order of Merlin."

Draco piped up, "I wouldn't mind hearing that or watching the ministers' reaction to hearing you say it."

Harry floo'd out as he landed in their rooms he went to his room showered, shaved, and changed into his dress robes. Grace instantly came up to Harry barking, Harry grinned and waved her along, "Come on girl."

Grace followed Harry as he met with his father and brother, the three of them walked to the Great Hall together, as they walked Harry couldn't help wondering about Draco's mother Narcissa. Harry wondered if she was still alive and when (or if) she would return and what would happen with Draco if she did. Severus opened the doors to the Great Hall and all other thoughts left Harry's mind as he looked around in wonder, he hadn't felt this awed by the Great Hall since he had first entered it as a first year student.

the roof the hall showed a bright clear blue sky, the hall itself was packed with students, staff, Order members, and numerous magical creatures who had assisted in the final battle. Harry spotted Lexi and Myridia's father, and many others. As Harry looked to his right and saw several students throwing food out the window as he looked closely Harry realized that Hagrid's brother Gawp was out the window and the students were sharing with him.

Harry smiled broadly at the sight as Grace ran barking towards Myridia, several people turned to see Harry, Severus, and Draco standing there as students begin pointing the three of them out silence slowly descended onto the Great Hall. Dumbledore stood up at the head table and said, "Yes, as you all can see Mr. Harry Snape, his brother Draco Snape, and our potions master Severus Snape are all recovering from the injuries they suffered defeated Voldemort."

A collective shudder ran through the students as Dumbledore continued, "I'm sure you will all be happy to join me in congratulating them on their success and thank them for their efforts."

The Hall erupted into applause, Harry felt himself blush slightly as Severus placed a reassuring hand on his and Draco's shoulders. Harry stood straight and tall looking people back in the eye and feeling all embarrassment leave him as he did so. Severus escorted the boys to a spot at the Gryffindor table as thunderous applause continued to echo around them. Eventually everything quieted down and Harry and Draco sat next to each other, everyone was incredibly socked when instead of taking his customary place at the head table Severus sat down next to his two sons at the Gryffindor table. Dumbledore did not even flinch, but Colin Creevey was taking pictures like there was no tomorrow.

Harry gathered so beef stew into a bowl and put water in another bowl then set them both on the floor so Grace could eat with them. Albus stood once again, "I would like us all to take a moment of silence to remember those who have fallen in battle and sacrificed their lives, their safety, and their families in order to make this moment possible."

Everyone in the Great Hall went silent, Harry and several others bowed their heads, Harry saw many people praying. They all sat there in silence Harry thought about all of the people who ad died so far, instinctively his mind turned to Charlie Weasley and he began looking around for Ron, Harry wanted to talk to Ron, he wanted to tell Ron how sorry he was for what had happened to Charlie and ask Ron if there was anything his family needed right now. Harry didn't see Ron and figured his best friend was probably with the rest of his family right now.

Finally Dumbledore said, "Let us never forget those who have given everything to bring us this great day and more importantly let us always remember what we have fought so hard for and never, never, let one day be taken for granted. Now, let the feast begin."

Several people looked around, at first no one touched anything, unwilling to break the silence that had fallen, but slowly people began taking sips of drinks and bits of food. As though this were some universal signal everyone began to eat and sound once again began to echo throughout the Great Hall. Harry looked around once more hoping to spot Ron when a familiar voice called to him from his left, "He's not here."

Harry turned to see Hermione looking sad, but determined, "Ron and the rest of is family will be here later right now they're at Saint Mungo's with Bill, Mrs. Weasley wanted the whole family to be together right now."

Harry remembered Severus telling him Bill was injured he asked, "what happened to Bill?"

Severus answered before Hermione could, "He was attacked by a werewolf called Fenrir Greyback."

Harry sucked in a breath, "so Bill is a werewolf now?"

Severus shook his head, "We are not sure it was not a full moon and Bill was badly scratched not bitten still the injury will leave him with some permanent injuries."

Harry put his head down he could feel the guilt rising in him. Severus instantly said, "Harry it was not your fault you did not attack William Greyback did. You are not responsible for every bad thing that happens to everyone you now. Bill is an adult he made his own decision to fight and anyone else could have received the same wound."

Harry sighed heavily, "I know but that doesn't make it an easier."

Severus said, "Learning a friend has been injured is never an easy thing and I would not expect it to be easy for you to accept it."

Harry was about to answer when the doors opened again and two familiar figures entered, without even thinking Harry stood and ran to them, "Remus! Tonks!"

Harry pulled his godfather into a hug which was enthusiastically returned, Harry then pulled Tonks into a hug which she also returned. Harry led them back down to the Gryffindor table and they all sat down to eat. It was a long and interesting night, Harry and the others were asked dozens of questions about what had happened in the battle. Harry answered as best as he could knowing that he would have to explain everything to the ministry later on. Once the feast was over Harry had to go back to the hospital wing (Madame Pomfrey's orders) were he was given a dreamless sleep potion and instantly nodded off.

a/n so what did you think?


	35. Confronting everyone

Sure enough the next day a group from the ministry came to speak to Harry, and everyone else, about what had happened during the battle. According to policy everyone had to be interviewed individually, but they could be allowed to have a lawyer, advocate, or ministry official present. Harry asked Christian to sit with him and of course the doctor was more than willing to stay with Harry.

Harry didn't know the man questioning him, his name was Albert Langston and he was an auror who was tall and thin with red hair and brown eyes, he reminded Harry forcefully of an older version of Ron and Harry couldn't help feeling a slight pang as he looked into Albert's eyes and though of what Ron must be going through right now and how he, Harry, hadn't even been able to talk to his best friend since before the battle.

Christian noticed Harry's distress and said, "Harry I know you are upset, but you can talk to Ron as soon as you are done. Unfortunately the laws prevent you from speaking to him now."

Harry turned to Mr. Langston and asked, "Why can't we see each other?"

Mr. Langston said, "Protocol, if you hear what someone else says you could just use the details and create your own story the only way to guarantee the truth is to question everyone individually. You must understand Mr. Potter."

Harry interrupted, "Mr. Snape."

Langston nodded, "Forgive me Mr. Snape, You-Know-Who was one of the greatest dark wizards of our time and we are all glad he is dead, but we must be certain he is truly gone and since there were so many people loyal to so many different organizations who fought in the battle the ministry has to be as thorough as possible in order to prevent any charges of biased or not having investigated the matter fully, I can not imagine how difficult this may be for you, but like it or not it is necessary."

Harry sighed heavily, "All right, what do I do?"

Mr. Langston took out a dicta quill and said, "It is very similar to when you gave the deposition for your relatives trial, but we must use a dicta quill and special parchment that is charmed so that no falsehoods can be written on them. These parchments are used especially in the ministry for important cases, once you are done I will ask some questions or ask you to elaborate on certain issues (if any) and then we will sign the document. So please begin."

Harry took a deep breath and began to explain, he stumbled towards the beginning to the story, but once he began to describe the battle itself Harry found it somehow easier to explain it. Somehow Harry felt as though he were distant from himself. Just as in fourth year describing what had happened made Harry feel better as though a weight was slowly being taken off his shoulders.

Finally, Harry got to the point of Voldemort's destruction, he knew this would be the hardest part to explain to anyone and steeled himself by taking a deep breath, "I threw a curse at Voldemort which was designed to make all the dark magic within him implode on itself. Obviously it worked, Voldemort was destroyed and the magic burst out it slammed into us like a wall. I was the first person who woke up, I don't know why, maybe it's because I was the one who cast the spell or because I am a mage I honestly don't know. When I woke up I could sense the dark magic all around it was spreading everywhere and I knew I had to do something or it would spread into the school and the forest and case more and more damage. I sent my magic out and brought the dark magic into myself, turned it into harmless magical energy and banished it into the forest. I followed the dark magic to its root and realized the last of it was centered in the Chamber of Secrets I sent my magic out and destroyed the last bit along with the Chamber itself. I felt the Chamber crumble, but I forced my magic to keep the school standing I couldn't, wouldn't let Hogwarts fall. I felt the Chamber change into something I am not sure what I haven't been down there yet and then I pushed into the last nodule of dark magic destroying it was by far the hardest part, but somehow I did it. I arranged everyone else so they were touching and activated the portkey that's the last thing I remember before I woke up a few days ago."

Mr. Langston asked, "and you can not describe exactly how you did this?"

Harry shook his head, "No, my Dad and Dumbledore helped me with the spell, but destroying the dark magic was something I never learned."

Mr. Langston asked, "Now I know this is a ridiculous question, but protocol demands I ask are you absolutely certain You-Know-Who is dead?"

Harry snorted, "I am positive that he is dead."

Mr. Langston nodded, "And there was no one else present besides yourself, Professor Snape, Headmaster Dumbledore, Myridia Kensington, Lucretia Kensington, Drusilla Kensington, And Lexidius Kensington present to witness his destruction?"

Harry raised any eyebrow, "isn't that enough?"

Mr. Langston gave a snort of laughter, "Yes it is enough, but I need to ask if anyone else was present who you did not mention earlier."

Harry said, "No there was no one else there Basil, Methos, and Falcor would have told me if there were. Voldemort was alone."

Mr. Langston made a few more notes and said, "All right Mr. Snape I believe that is more than enough for today. I would like you, Professor Snape, and Headmaster Dumbledore to agree to accompany a small group of aurors and unspeakables when they go to examine the Chamber. You said that it had changed, but we're not sure how. Due to the circumstances we have to examine it to look for any dangers to the school or its students and also examine what happened to the Chamber itself. Because your magic altered it others may not be able to enter it without you."

Harry nodded in understanding, "That should not be a problem after Madame Pomfrey releases me from the hospital wing and I have the opportunity to talk to my Dad and the Headmaster."

Mr. Langston waved Harry off, "Of course, of course, now Mr. Snape if you will kindly sign here."

Mr. Langston pointed to a line at the bottom of the parchment, Harry skimmed the paper over first then signed his name, Mr. Langston signed on the second line, and Christian signed on as a witness.

Mr. Langston stood and shook Harry's hand saying, "Thank you Mr. Snape I would like to offer you the gratitude of the ministry of magic, the wizarding world, and my own personal gratitude as well. May you find great peace in your life."

Harry flushed slightly saying a very mumbled, "Thank you sir." Then Mr. Langston turned as left.

As soon as he was gone Harry turned to Christian, "I'm glad you're here there's a few things I need to talk to you about and if you agree I may need your help convincing Dad and Draco of one of the,."

Christian sat up in chair wondering what could need help with when it came to talking to his father, "Very well Harry what do you have to say?"

Harry took a deep breath, "You my friend Charlie, Ron's older brother died."

It wasn't a question, but Christian answered anyway, "yes."

Harry instinctively started curling up on himself the way he had before his therapy began, Christian reflexively put a hand on the young man's shoulder to comfort him. Harry took a deep breath, "it's weird, I mean I can't imagine Charlie not being there and I have no idea what to say to Ron when I finally see him again."

Christian said, "Harry feeling weird can often be a natural part of grief, many people who have lost loved ones will often say that instead of missing the person they miss the things they use to do with them or what they remember most about them. And many also describe feeling strange or disassociated from what they are experiencing, considering everything you've gone through it is to be expected."

Harry thought that made sense, but it didn't make him feel any better, 'But I still have a hard time thinking about it and _how in the hell am I suppose to act around Ron?"_ Harry had practically shouted the last bit.

Christian sighed, "Harry these feelings will not go away overnight simply because you wish them to, as with Cedric and Sirius you must deal with them in your own time. As for how to behave around Ron I suggest you try to be supportive, don't constantly check on Ron or follow him around all the time tell him you're here if he needs to talk and just help him as best you can. Be a friend to him, I promise you that that is what he needs most right now."

Harry nodded and said, "the other thing I wanted to talk to you about is, I know there are a lot of people in the wizarding world who want to know what happened. They're going to bury us in owls if we don't make some kind of public statement. So I think it might be best to set up an interview with the Quibbler, I'm sure Zeno would love to have me again, Luna said the copy with my interview sold more than any other addition and I know there's probably someone on staff who can give the interview sense I'd sooner pull out my own teeth than do another interview with Rita Skeeter, I know it was alright last time, but I don't trust that woman. Moreover, I am not sure if Dad will like this idea"

Christian nodded, "I certainly can not blame you for that, and I agree it would be a good idea to deal with the pressure from the wizarding populace as soon as possible. However, it may be difficult to convince Severus he has never been a fan of the press and will be more determined than ever to keep you a Draco away from them now in order to protect you."

Harry couldn't help snorting at this, "Christian, you're talking about the press like they're worse than Voldemort, some of them may be blood sucking liars like Rita Skeeter, but they aren't all bad and certainly not any worse than what I've already been through."

Christian said, "Harry, you must remember the press can have a strong impact on the public and some people believe that your defeat of Voldemort means you will take his place as the next dark lord."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Yeah well some people in the muggle world believe that Jews control the weather but that doesn't make it true."

Christian gave Harry a stern look, "Harry I am not talking about a few wizards on the fringe this idea could spread very quickly throughout the wizarding world."

Harry nodded, "I know that's why it's so important for us to speak to the press now, confront them before the rumor mill has a time to really pick up speed. If we wait it will look like we're hiding something and if people do believe I'm going to be evil well it's not like we can't just live in the muggle world if we have to."

Christian was surprised by how rational Harry was behaving he had expected the young man to be upset hearing others thought the worst of him, even now when so many were once again toasting Harry's name others were looking over their shoulders at him. Harry noticed Christians' confusion and explained "It isn't anything new to me, people are always doing this. One moment I am the greatest thing in the entire universe and people want to build statues of me for public display or use me as a ministry mascot or some kind of rallying cry against dark forces and then the next minute they find out I'm a parselmouth or think I'm lying about Voldemort and start saying I'm some crazy attention seeking liar who's out to destroy the entire world. I honestly don't care what other people think I know who I am and that's all that matter. After all you've been saying the same thing to me in therapy for nearly a year now."

Christian blinked owlishly at Harry for a few moments before smiling, "I'm impressed Harry, it's good to see you with a positive attitude of yourself. And you are right you should not care about the wizarding world. I'll be happy to help you talk to Severus."

Harry relaxed back into the bed and felt himself drifting off to sleep, Harry awoke several hours later to hear the sounds of familiar voices in the wing, "I just can't believe he's gone Hermione."

Harry jerked up violently in bed, it was Ron. Harry listened quietly as Ron continued, "You shoulda seen Mum's face she looked devastated."

Hermione's vice came after, "I'm so sorry Ron, I wish there was something I could do."

Ron said, "There's nothing anyone can do."

Before Hermione could answer Molly and Arthur Weasley came walking into the wing, they looked terrible Molly's eye were red from crying and her face was drawn. Arthur looked like he'd aged about ten years since Harry had seen him last there were bags under his eyes speaking of sleepless nights. Harry couldn't help feeling a fresh wave of guilt hit him, Molly saw him sitting there and walked over grabbing his hands in hers, "Harry dear how are you?"

Harry swallowed, "I'm still a little sore, but I'll be alright. I'm so sorry for what happened…"

Before Harry could continue Molly cut him off, "it isn't your fault."

Harry nodded, "if you need anything I'd be more than happy to help."

Arthur came up behind her, "Thank you Harry we appreciate that." Arthur turned to Ron, "Ron, it's time to go back home."

Ron stood and walked towards Harry, Harry wasn't sure what Ron would do so he braced himself in case Ron took a swing at him, but Ron pulled Harry into a hug which he quickly returned. Harry could feel tears falling on his shirt and said, "Ron if you need someone else to talk to about all this just send me an owl or floo, anytime day or night."

Ron sniffed, "Thanks mate." Then he pulled away and turned to leave with his parents. Harry could see Hermione sitting up on one of the beds crying, he knew she'd been released earlier and figured she'd come down here to talk to Ron. Harry couldn't help asking, "Did Ron tell you why they were here?"

Hermione nodded, "To talk to Dumbledore the entire Weasley family will be here for the memorial to those who fell in the battle and they also wanted to ask the headmaster about a grief counselor."

Harry said, "Oh, when are they having the memorial?"

Hermione said, "Tomorrow then you and the others will be presented with the Order of Merlin the day after. Apparently Dumbledore had to talk the ministry into doing them on different days."

Harry made a face, "I'm glad he did, I don't think it would be very proper or in good taste to have some glorious ceremony the same day we're all saying our last good-byes to everyone."

Hermione nodded, "I agree, but you know how Scrimgeour is any chance for glory he takes. He's almost as bad as Fudge in some ways."

Harry said, "I know, I hope things go well for the ceremony."

Hermione walked over and pulled him into a hug, "It'll be fine Harry there aren't any death eaters or anything to worry about and Dumbledore promised the Weasley family he would personally see to it that everyone who fought and died in the battle would be honored equally."

Harry felt an immense weight lift from his shoulders at these words, knowing that Dumbledore would make sure everyone would be remembered equally made him feel immensely better. One of the things Harry had been worried about since he awoke, but unable to say out loud even to Christian was his fear that in the celebrations and giving of awards people would focus more on Harry than anyone else and that the others would get lost in the chaos about to occur in light of Voldemort's destruction.

Harry turned to Hermione and asked, "So, how are you doing? I haven't seen you since the battle."

Hermione looked pensive for a moment, "I'm o.k., I'm not hurt or anything I think I'm just still in shock with all that's happened. I wanted to come see you earlier but you were unconscious and everything was so crazy during the feast I knew it was pointless to try to talk to you much."

Harry nodded in understanding, "It's alright I'm not angry or anything I was just curious about what was going on."

Hermione sighed, "Well people are starting to settle back in all of the students who were sent off during the battle are back. What's the most surprising to me is the Slytherins'"

Harry raised an eyebrow at her, "Why? What have they done now?"

Hermione smirked at him, "Nothing, that's what's so strange a lot of them are royally pissed at you for killing Voldemort and calling you, Draco, and Professor Snape blood traitors, but a lot of them aren't. Apparently a lot of Slytherins saw how the Dark Lord treated his followers and weren't too keen on his 'motivational methods'."

Harry said, "Yes, well no surprise there."

Hermione went on, "A lot of them didn't want to join, but were too afraid of being punished or having their families cursed or killed if they said no. Of course there are some who still believe Voldemort was right, but you can't expect miracles."

Harry sighed sadly, "I know, but still it's hard to think any one of them might start something again when it's all over."

Hermione turned slightly red, "Harry James Snape if you weren't hurt I'd punch your shoulder right now! You are not responsible for the choices others make of their own free-will it is not your job to stop every possible dark witch or wizard from growing to power (that's why you're not becoming an auror remember?) Nor are you responsible for people choosing to cling to ridiculous belief systems and follow the wrong path they have all made their own beds and they will lave to lie in them and that is their choice not yours are we clear?"

Harry was taken aback Hermione rarely shouted, usually she was the calm logical one Harry hadn't seen her this mad since the time she'd slapped Draco back in third year. Harry nodded shakily, "Yes, Hermione could you do me a favor and floo my Dad I need to talk to him about something?"

Hermione looked at Harry speculatively obvious trying to see if Harry was attempting to weasel his way out of the conversation, finally she said, "All right." And walked over to the floo calling out, "Professor Snape, Harry needs to speak with you!"

A moment later Snape came through the fire looking around, "Harry what is it? Are you all right?"

Harry said, "I'm still kind of sore" feeling his shoulder pull slightly as he shifted himself to the side, "But otherwise o.k. Dad there's something I wanted to ask you. I talked to Christian earlier when the ministry was here and I had an idea, after seeing Ron I think now's a good time to do it."

Severus raised an eyebrow, "Do what?"

Harry said, "First I want you to promise you will listen to everything I have to say without interrupting _AND_ think about my proposal carefully before you give me an answer."

Severus was shocked to hear this and wondered what was so important to Harry, Severus glided over to a chair by Harry's bed sat down, and said, "Very well Harry you have my word."

Harry took a deep breath, "I want to give an interview about what happened during the battle."

Severus starred at Harry in shock, he certainly hadn't been expecting this still he kept his mouth shut and let Harry continue. Harry noticed Severus' struggle to remain silent and felt grateful that Severus was letting him explain, "People are already clamoring for some kind of statement or explanation from me, Hermione said that some of the Slytherins still believe in Voldemort, and Christian said that some people are whispering about how I'll be the next Voldemort."

Severus felt his temper rise, he had also heard these rumors, but had kept them from Harry because he hadn't thought the young man was ready to hear them on top of everything else. Harry had done so much for the wizarding world and now they had the audacity to insult him like this. Harry continued, "I think that if I talk to a reporter and just come clean about what happened it might reduce the rumors and at the very least get some people off our back. I figured I could talk to Luna and see about getting another article printed in the Quibbler. I'm sure Xeno has an honest reporter he can trust. Remember if I stay silent it will look like I have something to hide I want to get this over with and I want to do it ASAP."

Severus stared blankly at Harry for a few moments not certain what to say. Harry in turn was bracing himself for the worst and wishing he had waited until Christian was there to talk to his father about this, but Harry thought it might be a better idea is he spoke to his father and then Severus went to Christian for a second opinion. Since the other wizard had already agreed to support Harry in this matter Harry thought it might be better for Severus to hear it from two different people at two different points instead of both of them at once. Also, being a Gryffindor Harry couldn't completely stop himself (even now after all the training) from just jumping into things head first without really looking where he was going.

Severus still wasn't sure what to say in response he certainly hadn't expected Harry to volunteer to speak to the press. There had been a time when Severus believed Harry purposely threw himself into the limelight in order to gain attention from others, but now he knew that having reporters swarming around him and people cheering for him was the last thing Harry wanted. Severus had been expecting the young man to ask to hide away in the dungeons until things settled down, but it seemed that once again Harry's Gryffindor bravery had gotten the best of him. Severus knew how he felt about the matter, his sons had both been through more than enough the last thing either of them needed was to be publically interrogated in an interview.

Even if the reporter was on their side Severus knew very well many witches and wizards would still continue to think the worst of Harry. Severus didn't think Harry should given an interview because he didn't believe the young man owed the wizarding world any kind of explanation for his actions. After all the people of the magical community had expected a child of 16 to do something no one else had done before they had allowed him to go out and face the Dark Lord without giving him great deal of support and trusted in the fact that this young man could destroy one of the worst Dark Wizards of the age all because of some ridiculous prophecy made years ago by a woman who's reputation was spotty at best. No, Severus thought that Harry did not owe anything to the wizarding world after doing all that. However, he could see Harry's point if the wizarding world continued to think the worst of Harry and if Harry did nothing to refute those claims they may continue to grow and the general populace (as well as the ministry itself) could turn on all three of them. It wouldn't be that surprising considering the history Severus and Draco had with the dark side as well as how quickly Harry had been turned upon in the past.

Severus sighed heavily, "Harry, I personally don't think you should have to explain anything to any of those cowards who stood aside and let a child do their dirty work for them. Unfortunately, I agree that if we do not address this issue now it may grow out of control soon and our entire family may be endanger as well as many of your friends. So I suppose that we have no real choice in the matter. Yes, Harry I believe giving an interview is the best course of action in this case."

Harry's mouth hit the floor, he hadn't expected his father to say yes so quickly or so easily it was certainly an odd experience. Severus smirked slightly enjoying his sons confusion and allowing Harry to compose himself. Finally Harry shook himself and said, "All right, I'll talk to Luna at the end of the week, I want to get this done fast, but Dumbledore is having the memorial tomorrow and it would be in bad taste to ask her the same day."

Severus nodded, "I agree, you'll be allowed to leave for the ceremony and then you will need to return here afterwards."

Harry rolled his eyes in frustration, but agreed, "Fine, I promise I won't over exert myself or anything like that."

Severus gave Harry a piercing look before he was satisfied then he wished his son good night and left.

Harry woke early the next morning to shower and shave, he had the definite beginnings of a beard because he hadn't been able to shave in a few days. Harry's shoulder was still damaged so he used a charm to get rid of the whiskers on his face before jumping into the shower. Poppy had charmed Harry's bandages to repel water so he didn't have to worry about running them in the shower or bath the way muggles did. It was hard for Harry to wash himself with only one hand, but there were assistive charms in the hospital wing that levitated soaps and such to Harry. Still, it took him nearly 45 minutes just to get cleaned off and out of the shower.

When Harry came back into the hospital Severus and Draco were standing there, Draco's arm was still in it sling, but otherwise he looked good. He was wearing the dress robes Severus had had made for the adoption ceremony and his hair was well styled so that it was back from his face without the over-gelled look he'd had for so many years at Hogwarts. Severus handed Harry his own robes and waited for the young man to step behind the privacy screen and change. Once Harry was dressed Severus led the two boys out onto the Hogwarts grounds.

It looked to Harry like the whole of wizarding world was there, the grounds were covered with witches, wizards, and magical beings. Harry felt disgust as he saw several reporters clicking cameras. Harry desperately wanted to destroy every last camera, but he restrained himself. As Harry looked around he caught a familiar flash of red hair and turned to see the Weasley family deep in conversation with Dumbledore.

Harry automatically started walking towards them not sure what he would do once he got there, Harry's indecision was interrupted when Mrs. Weasley spotted him before he could even open his mouth, "Harry!" She pulled Harry into a loose hug careful not to jostle his injuries. Harry returned the hug gladly and said, "I am so sorry."

Molly pulled back and Harry could see that her eyes were red, "It wasn't your fault Harry Charlie was an adult and he made his own choice, Arthur and I will always miss him, but we are proud of the fact that he stood up for a cause he believed in."

Harry gave Molly another hug and greeted the other Weasley's as well, as Harry went around to each of them he was drawn to Fred and George who looked more serious than Harry had ever seen them. Just as Hermione had said someone had lost his ear. Harry winced at the injury, but tried not to treat his friend any differently than he normally would have. Forge gave Harry a grateful, all be it shaky smile.

Severus walked over shaking hands with Molly and Arthur saying, "If you need anything I will be happy to help."

Arthur said, "Thank you Severus."

And they all went to find their seats. As Harry suspected Minister Scrimgeour spoke first, "We are here today to honor those who gave their lives in the destruction of You-Know Who. Many of these people were young witches and wizards people who were just beginning their lives and to have so many of them lost to us at once is a great tragedy. However, we must take comfort in the fact that they did not die in vain. All of those who gave their lives in the battle which took place on these very grounds only a few days ago died fighting for something, they fought to bring peace to the wizarding world and clear a path for a great future for everyone. I know that we will all remember their sacrifice with gratitude and as Minister of Magic I swear that I will not allow them to be forgotten."

Harry rolled his eyes; even now on a day meant to honor those who were killed the minister was taking time to advertise himself. Scrimgeour continued by reading off a list of names of those who had died. Harry shook his head muttering, "So many." Under his breath. Severus reached over a squeezed Harry's uninjured hand. Once all the names had been read through the minster stood back and said, "I know that these many loses are hard on all of us, but particularly the family and friends of the fallen. Please believe me when I say that you have the complete support and sympathies of the ministry of magic and the entire world wizarding and muggle. You also have our undying gratitude nothing can make up for what you have lost, but this will honor those who have fallen and remind us all of the price of freedom."

Scrimgeour pulled a sheet off a large object behind him it was a cement plaque with the names of all those who had lost their lives in the battle the plaque included small sculptures of each person they were all standing together in a crow it was very well done. Harry could hear people crying and saw the Weasley's wiping their eyes. Scrimgeour said, "I now Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words."

Dumbledore stood and said, "Each of those who has fallen today may no longer be with us, but they are not truly gone. As long as we remember them and all they meant to us they will never truly be lost. Today we say good-bye to photographers, dragon handlers, students, friends, aurors, teachers, mentors friends. We say good-bye to those who guided us along and who we guided in turn. These people were practical jokers', quidditch players, and above all they were family to all of us, if not in blood then by something much more important love. I ask you all to raise you r wands in salute to those who have fallen."

Dumbledore raised his wand and everyone followed the magic began to swirl in the air and soon a large rainbow of magic appeared in the sky. It twisted on turned in on itself before blasting out in a huge wave (a/n like the end of Dragonheart). Once the magic had dissipated Dumbledore said, "I want you all to remember those who have fallen and take this moment to turn to those around you and talk of the ones you knew best."

At first people seemed confused as though not sure if they should say anything because it might disturb the seriousness of the event, but then Molly Weasley turned to her right and said to Harry, "You know I remember the day Charlie decided he wanted to study dragons, he'd always liked magical creatures and one summer morning, just after he received his owl results, he came into the kitchen while Arthur was setting the table and I was making lunch and he said, 'mum, I think I've decided what I want to do when I finish school. I want to study dragons.'" Molly's eyes were staring in the distance as though she could see Charlie and she said, "I remember how his eyes shown when he talked about learning more about dragons and spending time working with them and caring for them. Of course I was worried he would get hurt, and he did on several occasions, but Charlie was determined to continue once he had started studying the second he saw a real dragon in person he was in love with them. I think that's why he never really dated anyone or married."

Harry smiled at Mrs. Weasley and said, 'You know Seamus always had problems with his magic, I don't know what it was about him, but he always seemed to be blowing something up. I'm not really sure who was worse when it came to potions him or Neville, Neville hardly ever got potions right, but Seamus was more likely to have his cauldron blow up in his face than anything else. And it wasn't just potions the other students use to tease Seamus saying things like, 'It's good to see you with your eyebrows for once' poor bloke. But Seamus was a good guy and he had a good heart you could always tell that about him and it was probably his best feature."

Molly gave Harry a very watery smile and soon everyone started talking telling stories about those who were gone, laughing, and smiling, and crying all at once. It was a crazy disorganized wonderful mess and Harry couldn't think of a better way to say good-bye. Eventually everyone settled back down and the minister stood again looking a little upset that his plans had been disrupted then he said, "I thank you all for coming and wish to tell you that all those who have fallen will posthumously receive an Order of Merlin first class. I would like to ask the families to please step up now."

The families stood and Harry felt sick as the minister said, "these people have all lost someone dear to them in the struggle for freedom and as minister of magic I salute them." The minister raised his wand and shot a jet of blue sparks out, most of the crowd followed suit, but Harry kept his wand at his side this was another way for the minister to look good for the press. Eventually the service ended and Harry managed to dodge the numerous reporters so he could return to Hogwarts with his family (but not before Molly Weasley had cornered him and made Harry promise to come visit at some point during the summer and to bring Draco along as well).

Harry had been incredibly shocked to hear that Mrs. Weasley wanted to get to know Draco better, but it made a warm sensation begin in his body. Knowing that the Weasley's (who Harry would always think of as family) accepted his brother and did not blame him for what happened to Charlie was the greatest feeling he'd ever had. As they walked back Severus noticed Harry seemed much more at ease and couldn't help feeling grateful to the Weasley family for their actions. He knew how much Harry's friendship with the Weasley's meant to the young man and to have that damaged by Charlie's lose would have been devastating for the young man. The three of them went back to their quarters and Severus made a simple dinner of beef stew with bread and salad for the three of them to enjoy together. Dinner was a quiet affair, no one really felt like saying much of anything and they all went to bed early (after Harry and Draco had taken the necessary potions of course).

Harry woke waited until the end of the week before he sent a letter to Luna Lovegood explaining that he would like to do another interview and that he needed to speak to her as soon as she was available. Harry had waited several days after the memorial service because he thought it would be in bad taste not to do so. Luna owled back saying she and her father would be there after lunch, sure enough at 1 O'clock on the dot Luna and Xeno entered the potions master quarters. Harry smiled as he pulled Luna into a hug, "How are you feeling?"

Luna pulled back saying, "Fine, I wasn't really hit with anything in the battle."

Harry smiled "I'm glad" Harry fought not to smirk as he took in Luna's latest attire, she wore a neon purple shirt with black pants, but as usual her jewelry was the oddest part. Luna had on a pair of earrings that were shaped like her actual ears and a necklace with a small upside down blue heart as a pendent. The heart read, 'may you find the path which suits you best'. Xeon wasn't much better than his daughter, he wore violently blue robes and a rainbow colored hat that reminded Harry strongly of the ones Dobby had collected from the Gryffindor common room last year.

Harry led Luna and Xeno over to the couch and offered them both tea, Luna poured a great deal of milk in to hers and Xeon simply ate a few biscuits. Harry waited a few moments before beginning, "My Dad and I have been talking about the final battle a lot and Dumbledore already told me he's fending off reporters trying to get a statement from me about what happened. I know that they will not give up so I thought if I gave an interview to the _Quibbler_ it would hopefully get the majority for the wizarding press off my back. I trust you Mr. Lovegood and I am certain you have an decent honest person on your staff who you could trust to report what I say accurately."

Xeno finished his cookie, "Of course, Mr. Snape I'd be happy to your interview last year sold more copies than were ever sold in the entire time I've been running the _Quibbler_ we ended up reprinting it twice we got so many requests."

Harry's face went red, Luna could tell he was uncomfortable and said, "I think Samantha Collins would be a good choice don't you Da?"

Xeno nodded, "Yes, I do, Samantha is one of the women who writes features for me, she's an excellent reporter and a good person. When would you like to do the interview and where?"

Harry said, "well Dad doesn't want me leaving the castle right now, he's worried I might be attacked even though most death eaters have been caught. If it isn't too much trouble Ms. Collins could come down here tomorrow around three. If not then maybe we could use the room of requirement."

Xeno shook his head, "That won't be necessary, I'm sure Samantha would be happy to interview you in your home. You know most people don't give at home interviews and it's considered a special honor when they do."

Harry said, "dad will want to be here."

Xeno said, "Not a problem, as long as you do not object than it's fine. I'll set everything up and owl you later tonight." Harry stood and shook his hand, then he gave Luna another hug thanked them both and led them to the door. Xeno owled Harry to say Ms. Collins would be there tomorrow right on time."

Harry and Severus were ready and waiting when three O'clock rolled around, Ms. Collins knocked on the door and came in with her camera man. The first thing Harry noticed about he was that she was fairly short (probably no more than 5 feet), she had wispy black hair and sharp blue eyes that reminded Harry a bit of Professor McGonagall in a way. Her photographer was a man named Darrel Stevens, he was about average height with brown hair and brown eyes.

Ms. Collins shook Harry's hand, "hello Mr. Snape I'm Samantha Collins, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Harry smiled saying, "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, allow me to introduce my father Severus Snape."

Ms. Collins turned to Severus and shook his hand as well, "It's very nice to meet you to sir."

Severus said likewise and there three of them sat down in the sitting room. Severus had asked Draco if he wanted to be present, but Draco decided to go down and spend some time with Lucretia instead. Harry couldn't blame his brother for wanting to get out of the dungeons, Harry loved their cozy rooms, but after being stuck here for over a week he was starting to get a little punchy.

Ms. Collins sat down and pulled out a self inking quill and a note pad, "All right Mr. Snape…"

Harry said, "Please call me Harry."

Ms. Collins nodded, "Very Well Harry, now the entire wizarding world is desperate to know, who did you finally defeat You-Know-Who? What spell did you use? How did you get him alone? What happened between the two of you during the final battle?"

Harry took a deep breath and began, he found it was easier to talk about now that he'd already described what had happened to the ministry, Dumbledore, his Dad, and Christian. Ms. Collins would stop him occasionally asking for clarification on a point or further description of a specific action. It took over an hour, but by the time they were done Harry could see the amazement on Ms. Collins and Mr. Stevens' faces. Ms. Collins said, "Mr. Snape, I must say what you have described is nothing short of incredible the wizarding world truly owes you a great debt."

Harry could sense there was something coming and prompted her, "but?"

Ms. Collins said, "but I need to prove you are telling the truth."

Harry rolled his eyes, "My word, the findings of the ministry, _and_ the sworn testimony of Headmaster Dumbledore aren't enough for people?"

Ms. Collins said, "I'm afraid not people will say that the ministry has made many grievous errors in the past and everyone knows Dumbledore favors you."

Harry sighed, "What do you need?"

Ms. Collins answered, "If you would be willing to demonstrate something to me or if we could accompany you and the ministry when they examine the Chamber of Secrets."

Harry turned to Severus he could tell his father was trying to determine if Ms. Collins was genuine or if she simply wanted an additional scoop. Finally Severus said, "Ms. Collins my son is still recovering from his wounds and will be unable to demonstrate anything for at least another week. As for your accompanying us into the Chamber it is for the Headmaster and the Ministry to decide not my son. However, there is a way to prove Harry is telling the truth."

Harry wrinkled his brow in confusion as Ms. Collins said, "what?"

Severus said, "During the battle Harry's magic reacted with the natural environment several of the trees in the Forbidden Forest have been growing extensively ever since a simple magical scan will detect Harry's magical signature causing this and confirm his story."

Ms. Collins thought carefully for a moment, "Yes, I believe that would work. Could you show me where to go Professor?"

Severus nodded and he, Harry, Ms. Collins, and Mr. Stevens left their quarters and went out onto the grounds. Harry gasped as the sunlight hit his face, he hadn't been allowed out for extended periods and it felt wonderful to smell fresh air again. As Severus caught Harry's look of joy and relief and realized he needed to allow Harry more time outdoors. He had been keeping both boys close since the final battle for fear of attack, but he could see that he needed to loosen things a bit. Severus led Ms. Collins over to the Forbidden Forest and she gasped at the sight of the group of trees growing over twenty feet higher than the others and showing no sign of stopping. Mr. Stevens began snapping photos as Ms. Collins did a simple magical scan.

The magical energy in the trees turned a brilliant blue and instantly settled around Harry before turning a bright white. Mr. Stevens took another photo and Ms. Collins said, "Yes I believe that will be sufficient. Mr. Snape if I may take a photo of you before we go. You have my word this article will be run by the end of the week."

Harry stood slightly to the side of his father as Ms. Stevens took his photo then he shook hands with both of them and they left. As soon as they had passed the gates and apparated away Severus said, "I will see you back in our quarters for dinner."

Harry looked up expectantly, "you mean I don't have to go back down with you?"

Severus smiled, "No Harry, stay out and enjoy yourself, but don't overdo it."

Harry grinned, "Yes sir." And ran off, he circled the lake, stopping to tickle the giant squids tentacle and then he found his favorite spot and sat down to take everything in. It was wonderful to be out and about again. Harry spent the next few hours wandering around the grounds and eventually made his way back to the dungeons feeling pleasantly tired. Severus said it was time they started eating in the great hall again and led the two boys up to the large area. Harry and Draco each instantly made a beeline for Gryffindor table and sat down next to their friends to eat. Severus smiled as he saw Harry laugh at something Neville Longbottom had said, it was good to see Harry beginning to let some of the grief he held go. He knew Harry would never forget what had happened, and Severus would never expect him to, but hopefully the young man was on the right path towards recovering from the many trials he'd suffered.

The next few days passed quickly Ms. Collins ran the article at the end of the week and Harry was once again the center of attention. Harry tried to avoid all the admirers by hiding in the dungeons, but Severus would not allow it, "Harry you are the Hero of the wizarding world if someone is bothering you tell them to go away. You can not hide from your problems. If something serious happens I want you to come here immediately, but I assure you it is not possible to die of embarrassment."

Harry had relented and found that keeping Myridia and the others around him helped. Especially when Drue and Lexi growled at people who were annoying them, which Harry found incredibly hilarious. Madame Pomfrey declared Harry completely healed by the following Monday and it seemed like Harry barely had time to celebrate by practicing dive bombs on his broom before the ministry said they wanted to go into the Chamber. This was the thing Harry had been dreading he knew the Chamber was no longer dangerous, but was afraid whatever his magic had done would only cause more people to either accuse him of being the next Dark Lord or start singing his praises.

Severus could see the pressure getting to the young man and spoke to Albus seeing if there was anything the headmaster could do to keep the matter of the Chamber quiet once the ministry had seen it. Albus said he wasn't sure if it would be possible, but he would do everything in his power to help Harry. Finally Harry found himself standing in front of a familiar sink in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. The ghost in question was hovering around them looking somewhat cheerful for once, "Oh Harry, you brought all these people here, I don't think I've ever had so many visitors in my bathroom at once."

Harry wasn't sure what to say, but finally settled on, "A, well we need to look at the Chamber."

Myrtle looked a little disappointed, "Oh, do you want me to come down with you again?" Harry could seed the Minster was about to say no, but he cut the man off saying, "Actually yes we would Myrtle. There's no way to know what's down there and having a ghost along could be very handy."

Myrtles blushed scarlet and Harry turned back to the pipe hissing, "_open_." In parseltongue the sink fell back and the huge pipe was exposed. Kingsley Shacklebolt stepped forward, "I'll go first. If it's safe I'll send gold sparks if not I'll send black."

Myrtles said, "I could come down with you and tell everyone if it's safe or not you're magic might not reach all the way back up here."

Kingsley considered her for a moment before saying, "all right."

And the two of them went flying down the pipe, Harry stood there nervously biting his left shifting his weight from foot to foot as he waited for Myrtle to come back again. Harry was worried his magic might attack Kingsley for some reason or that the older wizard might get hurt on the slide. Finally, when it seemed like over an hour had passed (when in actuality it had only been 10 minutes) Myrtle arose looking awed, "Oh, it's amazing you must see it."

Minister Scrimgeour waited as two aurors jumped into the pipe then he followed with Harry, Severus, Draco, and Dumbledore close behind. It was a wild ride and when they finally landed it took Harry a moment to get his bearings. When his vision finally cleared Harry gasped in shock. The entire Chamber looked like it had been deep cleaned all of the old bones and animal waste that had been down here was gone, the huge door with the serpent lock had vanished and the excess rock they hadn't cleared away before was also gone. The glow blobs were shining brightly and the Chamber looked and smelled much better than Harry could have ever imagined, but the biggest change was in the Chamber itself. The statue of Salazar Slytherin and the serpents that had line the walls were gone. The entire room looked bright and more beautiful, tall golden columns held up the roof now and the Chamber looked more like the entry way to a mansion than a dungeon. Where Salazar Slytherin's statue once stood there was now a huge Hogwarts coat of arms with the image of Harry's staff right in the center protecting it.

As everyone began to explore further Severus leaned down and said, "Amazing Harry, truly amazing."

Harry said, "I think we're going to have to work harder to keep people out of here, once this story leaks out Myrtle will have more visitors than she knows what to do with and people could get hurt."

Severus nodded and began formulating a plan to keep the students safe. As the potions master continued looking around he couldn't help the feeling of awe that overcame him, he'd always know Harry was a powerful wizard, but this was far more than he'd ever expected than young man to accomplish it was truly a wonder and Severus couldn't help the great swell of pride that entered his chest when he thought of all his son had accomplished in such a short time. It was truly miraculous.

a/n so what do you think? I know it took a while, but this is without a doubt one of the LONGEST chapters I've ever written one more and the story is done. Please review.


	36. Returned

The next few days were a flurry of activity, students had begun to pack up their possessions and get ready to leave the castle. There was a lot of work to do on the school and it couldn't be done with students still around. Moreover, no one was going to try teaching after everything that had happened. Harry was currently standing in the dungeons putting his dress robes on, today was the day he and his family would receive their Orders of Merlin first class. Harry really didn't want to go and shake hands with everyone and smile for the cameras as Minister Scrimgeour tried to use Harry and his loved ones to save his floundering career, but Harry also knew that not going would looked at as a rude snub by everyone in the wizarding world. As much as Harry hated it this was necessary step and he felt that his Dad and Draco both deserved the Order of Merlin and Harry knew he should be there with them and receive his as well.

As Harry came out of his room and into the living room he saw Draco standing in front of the fire starring off in the distance. Draco had become slightly withdrawn as the days since the final battle had continued and Harry and Severus both knew what the problem was. Draco was worried about his mother, there had been no sign of Narcissa since she had brought her son to Hogwarts over nine months ago and Harry and Severus both knew Draco was beginning to fear the worst. As Severus came out of his room he spotted Draco and instantly walked over to him, "Draco?"

Draco looked up as though he had only just realized anyone else was in the room with him. Severus grabbed Draco's chin with his right hand and said, "Give it time Draco. I know this is a cliché, but no news is good news, they haven't found any trace of your mother and if she were." Severus paused obviously trying to think of a delicate way of putting things, but Draco simply waved him off.

Draco said, "It's o.k., you can say it. If she were dead."

Severus nodded, "Yes, if that were the case they would have found the body already. We have no way of knowing where your mother went when she left she could be on the other side of the world or so deep in hiding she hasn't even heard of Voldemort's demise. Have you tried writing to her?"

Draco nodded, "There hasn't been any response. The letters all came back."

Severus sighed, "If she is under the fideleous charm then you would not be able to reach her without going through a secret keeper. Give it time Draco, when this all settles down I swear we will go search for her."

Draco finally turned and wrapped his arms around Severus' middle. Severus returned the hug, while Harry hung back. Harry was no longer jealous of the attention his father gave his brother and understood that Draco also needed one-on-one support form Severus just as Harry himself did at times. Finally the two of them pulled apart and Severus asked, "Are you ready to go."

Draco took a deep breath and squared his shoulders instinctively putting on the blank Malfoy mask he had worn so many years. Severus would normally have told Draco not to hide his feelings, but he could tell that the young man was trying to get through this day without a break down and this was the only way for him to do that.

Deciding to speak to Draco again later Severus stepped into the floo and shouted, "Ministry of Magic" then in whoosh of flames he vanished. Draco followed after him and Harry came last, Severus had planned it this way so he could protect both of his sons from the avalanche of reporters that would obviously be awaiting them when they arrived.

Harry closed his eyes as he spun through the floo and tumbled out in his usual fashion to a crowd of people shouting questions and snapping photos. Severus caught Harry around the waste to keep him from falling flat on his face and possibly injuring himself. Harry got his bearings and stood there not sure what to say, Severus noticed Harry's unease and began to steer both boys away from the incessant reporters. They were all shouting at once making it impossible to make out what they wanted. Kingsley seemed to suddenly appear at their side and helped Severus and the two young men get to a quiet room of the side that the press couldn't enter.

Once the door closed Harry sighed in relief Kingsley turned to them and said, "I'm sorry about that, they've been camped out here since this morning waiting for you to show up. "

Harry rolled his eyes, "Maybe I should just start shouting in parseltongue until they go away."

Severus scowled, "Harry, the last thing you need to do right now is add to the rumors that you are the next Dark Lord."

Harry shrugged, "It would probably get them to leave me alone."

Severus said, "Yes, for a short time and then they would start to hound you like never before."

Harry looked back at the door, "I'm not sure that's possible"

Kingsley piped, "Oh it is, believe me it is."

Kingsley gestured for them to take a seat and once everyone was comfortable he said, "All right, so here's how things are going to go. In a few minutes two other aurors are going to come in and the three of us will escort you to the auditorium. You'll be seated on stage and the Minister will come to the podium to make a speech then he will call your names and the three of you will stand. The Minister will place the medal around your neck and shake your hand, be sure to thank him when he does so, and the crowd will applaud. If you wish to say a few words after the presenting you may, but IU suggest you keep it short, sweet, and tactful."

Kingsley seemed to be staring at Harry in particular when he said this. Harry simply smiled and said, "I will be on my best behavior you have my word."

Severus added, "and if he is not he'll be grounded for the rest of the month you have MY word."

Harry scowled, but finally shrugged in resignation. He hadn't been planning on doing anything anyways (well not really, after all imagining dropping a dung bomb in the middle o the room just as the minister went to shake your hand wasn't all that bad was it?). Sure enough a moment later two aurors came in and lead Harry, Draco, and Severus out of the room, Kingsley took up the rear.

Harry couldn't help feeling a bit like he was being lead to an execution as they were brought to the auditorium surrounded by a sea of reporters. They entered the auditorium a large room done in gold with hundreds of seats and were lead to three large armchairs on the polished maple stage.

The reporters and ministry officials began filling in taking their seats, it took a good ten minutes before everyone was seated and five more before they had all settled in. Once the room had settled Scrimgeour entered wearing a long elaborate dark blue dress robe with gold rope on the collar and cuffs and embroidery all around it in the pattern o leaves. The entire audience erupted into applause, Harry clapped politely knowing how it would be viewed if he didn't. The minister took his place behind the podium and muttered the sonorous charm then began to speak, "Ladies and Gentlemen it is a great honor for me to be here today to present the most prestigious award the wizarding community can bestow on anyone to three of the greatest heroes of the final battle."

The hall erupted into applause again and Harry fought to keep from rolling his eyes as Scrimgeour continued, "As you all are well aware these three individuals were crucial in defeating He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Severus Snape served as a spy for the light since the first war with the dark wizard and risked his life several times in the process. Professor Snape was instrumental in the final battle, not only did he provide the distraction necessary to allow Harry Snape to succeed in destroying You-Know-Who, he also had worked for months training the young man so Harry would be prepared for that moment. Draconias Snape."

Harry saw Draco wince at the use of his full first name, but the Minister continued without a care, "Assisted in the defense of the castle and its students, he dueled bravely in the final battle and defeated many death eaters in the process including Bellatrix Lestrange. Then of course there is young Harry Snape formerly Harry Pitter."

The crowd erupted into applause again, "As we all know Harry defeated You-Know-Who as an infant and gave our world 13 years of peace, he faced the dark wizard on numerous occasions throughout his time at Hogwarts and was the one who finally destroyed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named when no one else could. It is my great honor to present them now with the medals they have earned several times over."

Harry, Severus, and Draco stood from their seats and each walked up to the podium as Scrimgeour walked over to them with an auror following holding the boxes containing the medals. Scrimgeour opened a box, lifted the medal out, and hung it on Severus' neck. Severus bowed his head slightly to make it easier for the Minster to present him with the medal then shook Scrimgeour's hand and said thank you. Scrimgeour did the same thing for Draco then came to Harry. Harry bowed his head and shook the minster's hand as his father and Draco had done, then Scrimgeour clasped Harry around the shoulder like Harry was an old friend or favorite relative of his as he smiled at the camera. It took every ounce of self-control Harry had in him not to throw the hand off him in disgust and tell Scrimgeour exactly what he thought of him.

As it was Harry managed to stand for the photo without throwing up or scowling, he could now understand why his father had done it so often. The press took photos of all three of them with the minister of magic while shouting all sorts of questions.

"Mr. Snape, what are your plans now that You-Know-Who is gone?"

"Professor Snape are you planning to continue teaching at Hogwarts?"

"Any comments on the rumors that you three will be collaborating in order to write a book about your experiences?"

Harry finally couldn't take anymore and waved his hand for silence the reporters quieted and Harry muttered a sonorous spell before speaking, "My family and I are not going to be writing any books about what we have been through or making any sort of public appearances or press releases aside from the one already printed. We will be attending as many of the funerals of those who fell in the final battle as we can and we will continue to lead our lives as we always have when Voldemort." The whole room shuddered, but Harry continued undeterred, "Was quiet, all we want is the opportunity to live a peaceful life together as a family free of dark wizards and we would appreciate it greatly if all of you and the wizarding world as a whole would respect those wishes."

The reporters were silent for several minutes before the shouting began again.

"Mr. Snaps is true you've been offered early admittance to the auror training program?"

"Mr. Malfoy, are you going to lay claims to your families properties now that the war is over?"

"Professor, do you have any plans to expand into the world of private portions brewing?"

Harry groaned slightly as Kingsley and several aurors escorted them off the stage and back into the quiet room. When they got there Severus pulled both young men into a hug, "Harry, I am very proud of you and appreciate your attempt to protect us, but I'm afraid the press will continue their pursuit of a story where we are concerned."

Harry signed heavily, "I know, maybe I should die my hair, change my name, move to the muggle world, and just call it a day."

Severus pushed Harry back so he could look his son in the eye, "no Harry, running from your problems has never and will never solve anything. You may not like the way the wizarding public reacts to you, and I am not overly fawned of it myself, but it is something you must simply learn to accept. Besides, Draco and I are equally well-known now and while there are people who will always see us as dark wizards the press would continue to hound us even if you were to leave"

Harry sighed heavily, "I know, I just wish we could do something to make them leave us alone."

Draco looked slyly around and said, "You could ask Fred and George to lend you some jokes you would throw around whenever reporters start bugging you that might teach them to buzz of."

Harry snorted, "I can see the headlines now, 'News flash Harry Potter a juvenile delinquent, attacks innocent reporter and accompanying photographer.' That'll just make things worse not better. Still, maybe we can use this attention to do some good."

Severus smirked slightly, "What did you have in mind Harry?"

Harry said, "Well the reporters will be following us around everywhere including all the funerals we go to, we could use that to bring attention to the families who've lost loved ones and encourage the wizarding world to support them as best they can. Maybe start a fund for those who lost loved ones in the final battle. Use some of the money Mom, Papa, and Sirius left me to start an orphanage there are going to be more children left without parents now and I want to do everything in my power to see to it that other kids don't have to go through what I went through. We could also try to make it required for Professors at every wizarding school to attend mandatory classes on how to recognize abuse and how to deal with and report children who are in abusive situations."

Severus felt a surge of pride at Harry's words, "That is a wonderful idea Harry. Perhaps there is something we can do to dissuade the reporters as well."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Like what?"

Severus said, "Perhaps if we don't do anything overly exciting when they are around it will deter them from following us because there will be nothing to report on."

Draco said, "Yes, bore them to death, but it might not work. I mean a lot of reporters will right stories on well-known witches and wizards just going to the grocery story or visiting a friend. I personally think that's ridiculous,

Harry and Severus both nodded as Harry said, "I agree I've never understood what in the world is so damn interesting about going to a store just because a famous person is the one who happens to be doing it at the time. Muggle reporters do that as well, they take pictures of famous people at the pharmacy and amusement park with their kids and I always feel like, 'so what they're not doing anything interesting so who the Hell cares?'"

Severus said, "Obviously there are people who do, or they wouldn't make any money selling those types of photos. Harry, Draco I want you both to know that you did very well today."

Harry and Draco both said "Thanks" together and Severus said, "The minister will want to take a few more photos with us and possibly speak to us in private before we leave."

Harry groaned as Draco pulled a face. Severus nodded, "I know, I know I don't like it either, but it's necessary."

The three of them headed back out and spent the next hour and half posing for photos, by the time they were done Harry's face felt swollen and sore as though he'd had a severe allergic reaction or just had his wisdom teeth pulled. He was more than happy to go back home and relax a little away from the prying eyes of the press. One thing Harry loved most about Hogwarts is that they could at least have privacy here (now that he knew what Rita Skeeter's animagus form looked like that is).

Harry woke the next day and got dressed in a black suit; it was time for Charlie's funeral. Harry found it a little harder to get going than usual, as his family stood in front of the floo Harry could feel his reluctance to go through. Severus noticed and grabbed Harry's shoulders in a firm, but gentle grasp, "Harry, I know this isn't easy for you, but you need to do this, you need to say good-bye. If you don't you'll always regret it, and the guilt will eat you alive if you let it."

Harry looked into his father's eyes and realized the man was speaking from personal experience, Harry knew there were only a handful of people whose deaths would have affected Severus so profoundly, "Mum?" he asked hesitantly.

Severus closed his eyes briefly, obviously remembering a particularly painful moment and said, "Yes, I couldn't bring myself to go to her funeral and I have never truly forgiven myself for that."

Harry hugged his father and walked over to the fireplace shouting, "the burrow" as he tossed in the floo powder and entered the flames. Harry spun through the floo network and came out on the other side landing flat on his ass. Draco, who was still standing in the Weasley's living room snorted with laughter and Harry muttered, "Oh shut up."

Draco helped his brother stand and said, "Come on, it's a little funny, the great Hero-of The Wizarding-World, the youngest seeker in a century, someone who could probably out-fly Victor Krum is a complete klutz when it come to using the floo network."

Harry said, "Well if you haven't noticed Victor isn't exactly Fred Astaire when he's off his broom either."

Draco and Harry stepped aside as Severus came through, Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry and asked, "Who?"

Harry rolled his eyes as Molly came into the living room, "Never mind I'll explain later."

Molly hugged all three of them including Severus then led them outside. Harry, who had been expecting a somber quiet occasion, was incredibly shocked to walk out into what essentially looked like a party. There were several photos of Charlie hanging around the back garden and dozens of people milling about talking and telling stories. Harry saw two of the guys who had come to pick-up Norbert back in his first year standing together laughing their heads off. A wild jazz tune was playing in the background and the rest of the Weasley's were milling about. There was a small tent off to one side, where Harry assumed the casket was being kept, but otherwise the setting wasn't anything like any of the funerals he'd seen on the muggle television.

Severus noticed Harry's confusion and said, "Unlike some muggles we in the wizarding world prefer to celebrate a person's life rather than simply mourning their loss. Charlie's death was indeed a tragedy, but the people here are laughing and enjoying themselves just as he used to. They are honoring Charlie's memory by allowing him to pass in atmosphere of camaraderie and celebration."

As Harry looked around he asked, "Why didn't the ministry do something like this for the memorial? I know Dumbledore had people tell stories, but Scrimgeour never even hinted at it."

Severus answered, "The minister wanted it to be a solemn affair in an attempt to gain favor with the public and because he did not wish to appear insensitive. Also, while Hogwarts' grounds are large could you imagine doing something like this with the group that attended the memorial?"

Harry shook his head thinking of the fast amount of people who had attended the memorial and the chaos that would have occurred if things had not been well organized. Harry wasn't really sure what to do, he mingled around the fringe of people before Ginny spotted him and grabbed his hand dragging Harry over to Lexi who was standing talking to a wizard Harry had never met before. The wizard was about forty something with salt and pepper hair and blue eyes, Harry could tell the man was had worked with dragons because like Charlie he had several burns and calluses on his arms and hands.

Ginny said, "Harry this is Mr. Greeves, he was Charlie's dragon master in Romania."

Harry shook Mr. Greeves' hand saying, "Hello sir."

Mr. Greeves instantly caught site of Harry's scar and gasped in shock, "Harry Potter, what an honor." The man spoke with a very thick accent and Harry couldn't help feeling annoyed at being the center of attention once again. However, to Harry's immense relief Mr. Greeves said, "I was just telling young Miss Weasley and her friend here about Charlie's apprenticeship the boy was natural from the beginning, fascinated with dragons, I can't tell you how many times I had to order him to stop working and get some sleep he was so enthusiastic about the creatures. Charlie loved being outdoors and he had a natural touch with the dragons, I've never seen anything like it, he could calm eve some of the more wildly ones easier than people who've spent their whole lives studying a dragon's nature."

Harry could see slight misting around the man's eyes and felt a slight pang at the loss they had all suffered. Harry spent a little bit of time walking around talking to various people and making sure to spend time with the Weasley's in particular. While Molly never said anything Harry could tell that the loss of her second child was hard for her, Harry made a point to go and give Molly a hug several times throughout the day. Finally it was time for the actual burial, everyone went into the tent and a moment later they were all transported to a near-by cemetery.

Harry couldn't help feeling queasy from the portkey, but fortunately he managed to keep from throwing up this time. As soon as everyone was settled Arthur Weasley stepped forward. Unlike muggle funerals only one person spoke at a wizarding service, if the person was unmarried their father spoke for them (unless their father was already deceased then their mother would) if the person was married their spouse spoke for them, and if the spouse was deceased their oldest child spoke for them.

Arthur stood looking much older than Harry remembered, for once the head of the Weasley family was not smiling, "My son Charlie was an incredibly gifted young man, he was always an active child frequently running around and exploring the world around him. He was so excited when he received his Hogwarts letter because it was a chance to really challenge himself, and also to finally see the place his older brother Bill had been talking about for so long. Charlie thrived beautifully at Hogwarts, he did very well in all of his classes and took a natural shine to quidditch, he was seeker for the Gryffindor team and then became captain as well. Charlie could have gone on to play professionally, but his heart had always been elsewhere. He loved the outdoors and being around magical creatures, dragons had been his favorite since he was small and so he began studying dragons as his chosen career. Molly and I were very proud of him as he excelled in his studies and had as natural touch with the dragons he worked with. Charlie was determined to fight in the final battle because he wanted to stand up for those he loved and also to defend Hogwarts and the wizarding world as a whole. Molly and I will always miss him."

Mrs. Weasley gave a muffled sob as Ron and Ginny (who were sitting on either side of her) wrapped their arms around her shoulders. Arthur continued, even though everyone could tell he was fighting back tears, "Molly and I will always miss Charlie, but we are proud of the life he lived and we respect the choices and actions he took in the end we have also decided to honor our sons memory in another way. My family and I were recently gifted with a larger sum of money" Harry flushed knowing Arthur was talking about the basilisk skin he'd given them for Christmas. Arthur continued "And we are donating a large portion to a scholarship fund for young people studying dragons, this fund will be named after our son Charlie so that his memory may live one and inspire others."

Arthur stood back and magically lowered the casket into the ground, the grave would be filled in once they had all left. Bill raised his wand and shots sparks from it in salute and soon everyone was following. A rain of multicolored magic fell around them and Harry felt a slight peace settled over him as it did. People began to stand and walk forward offering the Weasley family their sympathies and their respect. Harry, Severus, and Draco approached the family, Severus bowed low saying, "You have my deepest sympathies for your loss Arthur, I offer you the protection of the Potter and Snape families."

Arthur inclined his head, "Thank you Severus."

Harry walked up and shook Mr. Weasley's hand, "If there's anything you need just ask and I'll be here to help just say the word."

Arthur nodded, "Thank you Harry."

Draco was last, "I wish nothing but the best for you and your family."

Arthur shook his hand, "Thank you Draco."

The three of them stayed longer than the rest of the guests so they could help clean up, Harry didn't think it was right or fair for Molly to have to do dishes and pick leftovers off the lawn on the day she had buried her child and Severus strongly agreed. Remus and Tonks, who had also come for the funeral, helped as well by putting the extra tables, chairs and other things away so that the Weasley's could have time alone together as family. When they were done Harry walked over to hug Remus, "I'm so glad you're alright."

Remus returned the gesture, "I'm still a little sore, but I will be fine and so will Dora."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Dora?"

Remus blustered slightly and said, "We will discuss this later."

The sun was sitting giving everything a red tint to it, but even so Harry could have sworn he saw Remus blushing as he walked way. Severus walked over to Harry as soon as Remus had left, Severus wanted Remus and Harry to have time to discuss whatever they were discussing in private. Severus walked over to Harry and put a hand on his shoulder, "Harry son it's time to go."

Harry looked around, then he nodded, "Can I say good-bye first?"

Severus gave his shoulder a squeeze, "Go on, Draco and I will be waiting."

Harry walked into the house and saw Mrs. Weasley sitting on the coach surrounded by her family. They were looking at a photo album and Harry heard Bill talking, "Yeah that was Charlie's first quidditch match, and the first time he ever broke a bone. Man was his shoulder sore."

Harry smirked slightly hearing how Charlie Weasley seeker extrodinaire had broken his shoulder or collar bone by taking a bludger to his arm in first match. Harry walked over to Mrs. Weasley and gave her a hug, "We're leaving." Molly returned the hug, "Thanks for coming Harry dear and thank Severus and Draco as well."

Harry said, "We wouldn't have missed this for anything." Harry gave her a kiss on the cheek and said good-bye to everyone it turn then met his dad and Draco at the floo. The three of them headed back to Hogwarts and sat together in the living room. No one really said anything they all just stayed together as a family.

Hpsshpsshpsshpss

The next few weeks were full of activity Harry and Draco packed up there things and to be ready to go to Snape manner with their father and the last of the students had left the school so repairs could be started on the castle and the grounds. They had gone to many funerals for those who had fallen in the last battle. Severus and Christian made sure Harry and Draco took breaks and talked about how everything was affecting them. Harry couldn't help the slight glow that came from receiving support from his father.

Harry was sitting in the living room drinking a cup of tea when a tapping came from the kitchen window. Harry walked over and saw, "Hedwig?" Harry let her in wondering who would be writing to him right now. Albus and his Dad were going through all of the fan mail Harry had begun to receive since the final battle so this had to be from someone he knew.

Harry opened it and read

_Dear Mr. Snape,_

_As a representative from Harlington book restorations it is my pleasure to inform you that your collection of text is fully restored and ready for you to claim. Please write back so that we may make an appoint for you to retrieve your materials._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Gerald Thompson_

_Restoration expert_

Harry grinned as he finished the letter, Draco and Severus came in from the potions lab. Severus saw the letter and asked, "Who's the post from?"

Harry answered, "The company we asked to restore all of those books from the Black vaults, everything's done and ready for pick-up."

Severus nodded, "good we can retrieve them tomorrow before we go home." They had already decided they were going to donate the materials, the books were a wonderful treasure that would be enormously helpful to several magical schools and universities. Harry knew there was no way he would be able to read them all (and many were going to be transcribed into modern texts by experts at the universities in order to make them accessible to everyone).

Harry, Severus, and Draco were going to eat one last dinner in the great hall with the rest of the Hogwarts staff then the next morning they'd be leaving for Snape manor. The three of them walked to the great hall together a small table was set-up for the staff and Draco and Harry, just as it was for Christmas mornings at the castle, Hagrid was the only one not there and Harry assumed the half-giant was in the forest or helping the aurors work on the grounds he loved so much. They all sat down and began to eat, nobody had much to talk about and the meal looked as though it were going to pass in relative silence until something strange happened. Hagrid, came in leading a small figure wearing a long blue cloak. The cloak was dirty and had holes in it, but Harry could tell it had one been of good quality and was probably made of silk or something similar.

The others stood as Hagrid said, "I saw her outside the school, when I realized who she was I brought her in."

Dumbledore asked, "Who?" but before he could finish the figure lowered their hood and Draco shouted, "Mother!"

Narcissa Malfoy was dirty and disheveled looking, there were dirt smudges on her face and her hair was in a filthy tangle. Harry also spotted several bruises on her arms and neck. Where ever she had been Narcissa had clearly been through a long difficult journey. Draco ran into his mothers arms and the two of them stood their holding each other. Severus, however, looked a pit curious, "Narcissa?"

The woman looked up, "Severus?"

Severus asked, "when was the first time you spanked Draco and why?"

The woman looked up, "always have to confirm don't you Severus? Very well, Draco was three the first time I spanked him, he took his child's broom that Lucius had bought him (despite the fact that I had told him Draco was too young to have one) flying over the stairs and fell off. If I hadn't happened to be in the entryway and caught him with my wand he would have fallen and broken his neck or cracked his head open, probably both."

Severus asked, "And who was the maid of honor at your wedding?"

Narcissa rolled her eyes, "I wanted Alice Longbottom, but of course my parents would never allow such a thing so I asked Millcent Parkinson (of course her last name was McMillan then)."

Harry raised an eyebrow, he had never known Earnie McMillan and Pansy Parkinson were related.

Severus asked, "Finally, where is Malfoy Manor located?"

Narcissa shook her head, "24 Devons Hill Whitehall"

Severus smiled, "welcome back."

Harry could have sworn he saw something else twinkling in Severus' eye, but a moment later it was gone. Madame Pomfrey stood, "Narcissa, I'm glad you're back, but I must insist you come up to the hospital wing this instant. Merlin only knows what you've been through and I need to give you a proper check-up."

Narcissa stood, her body was obviously weak so Draco wrapped her right arm around his shoulder and led her towards the infirmary. As Harry saw them leave he felt a brief flash of confusion what was going to happen to their family now that Narcissa had returned? Draco stayed with his mother all the way to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey took Narcissa into her office and helped the other woman change into loose hospital pajamas then sat her down on an open bed. Albus managed to wrangle the other teachers and send them to their various offices, the headmaster knew Poppy didn't need all those people around when she was working and the family deserved some privacy. It was the least Albus could do after everything he'd put Harry and Severus through.

Once everyone was gone Poppy began running a diagnostic, "Well Mrs. Malfoy…"

Narcissa interrupted, "Ms. Black, I'm filing for divorce as soon as you declare me fit, I would have done it years ago, but Lucius would have made sure he had custody of Draco and I couldn't leave Draco alone with him."

Draco grabbed his mothers hand as Poppy said, "I'm sorry, Ms. Black you are suffering from malnutrition, iron deficiency, dehydration, sleep deprivation and anemia. You also have several bruises and scratches, you're right wrist is broken and you need plenty of rest and potions before you're ready to get back on your feet. Frankly I'm amazed you're still standing."

Severus said, "Poppy do you need any potions from me?"

The medi-witch turned, "Oh, yes thank you Severus" Madame Pomfrey flicked her wand and small list appeared in her hadn, "If you could go down to your office and bring these up for me I would greatly appreciate it."

Severus took the list and headed to the floo, "of course."

As Severus left Poppy asked Draco and Harry to wait outside so she could apply topical potions to Narcissa and speak to her for a few moments in private. As they stepped out of the hospital wing Harry noticed Draco looked a little uneasy, "Draco? Are you alright."

Draco turned to him shaking slightly, "She's alive. She's alive." Harry realized Draco was overwhelmed, he'd spent the last couple of weeks (probably more like the last nine months) preparing himself for the worst, news that his mother was dead. Now she was back, and Draco was obviously happy to see her, but all the emotions had flooded into him at once. Without thinking or stopping Harry pulled Draco into a hug.

The other boy stood stiffly for a moment before he broke down, Draco sobbed and shook, he kept repeating, "She's alive." Harry held Draco and talked to him, telling him to let it all out and that everything was fine. It was the same things Severus did for either of them when they were upset. Draco finally calmed down and sat on the floor, leaning his head against the wall, "This is so surreal, I keep expecting to wake up or have someone say it's all been a mistake. It's insane."

Harry wrapped an arm around Draco's shoulder, "I sorta know what you mean, when Severus and I found out the truth and started to become a family (and you to) it all felt so weird, I couldn't believe it. I expected the same thing myself for months after I was taken from the Dursley's. I kept thinking I was going to wake up in my old room or Gryffindor tower one morning and have someone tell me none of it had been real."

Draco nodded and the two of them sat in silence for a while before Severus came out, Draco stood, "is she all right?"

Severus nodded pulling Draco into a hug, "She's exhausted and suffering from several injuries, but with time, care, and proper rest she will make a full recovery. Fortunately none of her injuries are too severe or permanent, most she received running and hiding from death eaters. Narccissa said she's been running from one protected location to another almost constantly since she brought you here. I believe that is the only reason she managed to survive."

Draco tensed slightly, "What's the ministry going to do? Mum's not going to be arrested is she?"

Severus shook his head, "No Draco, I give you my word that she will not be arrested. We told Kingsley what happened the day you were brought here and he reported it to the minister. While your mother does have the dark mark she, like many death eaters wives, only took it because Lucius demanded it. Albus also said he would put a good word in on Narcissa's behalf."

Harry stood, "So will I, the ministry will have a lot to handle if I speak out for Narciss then they arrest her."

Draco smirked, "Thank you."

Severus said, "You can go it now, but Narcissa is sleeping, she needs a lot of rest right now."

Draco nodded and they all went in, there wasn't much to do, but Harry wanted to be here to support his brother. Narcissa woke just after lunch and carefully sat up in bed. Madame Pomfrey gave her some potions and Severus called Dobby and ordered some soup with bread and fruit for Narcissa. After she ate Draco walked over to her, "Mum?"

Narcissa looked up, "Yes Draco?"

Draco shuffled his feet nervously, "I think you should know, uncle Sev adopted me several months ago."

Draco braced himself, obviously waiting for some sort of violent reaction, but Narcissa merely smiled, "Well that's wonderful. Severus, thank you for taking care of my son so well."

Severus gave a stammered thanks as Draco looked at her in shock, "You're not mad?"

Narcissa shook her head, "Why would I be?"

Draco stuttered from nerves or emotional overload, "wwwwwel, you're back now, and I'm not sure who I'll be living with."

Narcissa took Draco's hand in hers, "Draco, you are my son, I love you and nothing will ever change that, but all of your fathers assets (including my marriage dowry) have been seized by the ministry. I have no money and no place to live, the only reason I was able to hide in Malfoy properties was because Lucius and I are still technically married, but that will not last long. I have no employment history and no idea where I will live once Poppy releases me. I will always be your mother and always see you and spend time with you, but for now you need to stay with Severus."

Severus stepped forward, "And so do you Narcissa."

Narcissa looked up her curtain of golden hair (now washed and free of debris) swirled around her as she said, "what?"

Severus said, "Narcissa, you have nowhere to go and no one to live with. You need a place to live and you are more than welcome to stay with us once you have fully recovered and I will hear no arguments against that."

Narcissa looked torn between shock and surprise for several minutes before she smiled and said, "Thank you Severus, thank you."

Harry grinned as he felt relief run through him, Draco and Narcissa were going to stay and they would remain a family (at least for now) and for Harry that was enough.

o.k. I know I said this would be the last chap, I'm going to do an epilogue and that is all please review.


	37. the end

Twenty years later

a/n I borrowed stuff from the DH epilogue, but put my own spin on things.

Harry stood on platform 9 ¾ next to his wife of over a decade Myridia Kensington-Snape, the two of them were standing waiting for the rest of their party. Harry continued to scan the crowd as he felt and impatient tug on his arm, "Daddy, come on let's go."

Harry turned to his daughter Lillian Eileen Snape, "Calm down Lily, we have to wait for Uncle Draco and all the others remember?"

Lily sighed, "I know, but why do they have to take so long?"

Harry smirked as he ruffled her dark hair, like her mother Myridia and all the rest of their children Lily had pointed elvin ears. Harry said, "You know how your Uncle Draco and aunt Lucretia are they can't leave home until they look perfect."

A familiar drawling voice spoke from behind him, "well some things are worth waiting for."

Harry turned and pulled his brother into a hug as Myridia did the same with Lucretia than they switched. The kids began to wind around with each other. Harry and Myridia had four children Lily was the youngest a fiery four year old girl that Severus swore was Harry's Mum reincarnated, then there were the twins Annabelle and James Sirius. Annabelle had Lily's red hair and she and James shared Severus's deep black eyes (though James had brown hair and not black). They were six years old and the pride of the marauders legacy, the two of them were always playing pranks and getting into trouble. Although, unlike Sirius and James Potter, the jokes Harry's children played were never harmful just funny.

Harry still remembered how last year they had managed to wrangle Dobby and Winky into helping them spike the drinks during the sorting ceremony and the entire Great Hall had erupted in a flurry of feathers and fur as people turned into more animals than Harry could count. The spell had only lasted a few seconds, but people had laughed for over twenty minutes. Harry and Myridia had scolded them for it, but Harry couldn't help laughing his head off once Annabelle and James were out of sight. Finally, there was Severus Albus, the only one to inherit Harry's green eyes and the reason they were here today. Severus had just turned 11 and was ready to start Hogwarts.

There were many other children in their families in the same situation. Draco and Lucretia's son Scorpius was also starting. Draco and Lucretia had six children (apparently large numbers were normal to those with vela blood). And all of them looked like they could models for angels. Draco's pale aristocratic features combined with Lucretia's vela blood caused all of their children (four girls and two boys) to have skin like moonlight and pale silvery hair. Harry couldn't help feeling sorry for what they would face when their four girls, Jocast (8), Ariadne (6), and little Cassiopeia (3) started dating. Their youngest child was one year old Hector. His birth had been hard on Lucretia and afterwards Draco had taken a special potion to be certain they had no more children (Poppy said it was too dangerous).

Severus and Scorpius were talking to each other, probably speculating what would happen when they got to school when they spotted the third of their trio little Teddy Lupin Tonks and Remus' only child and Harry's godson. Severus shouted, "Teddy, over here!"

Scorpius said, "I hope we get sorted into the same house it'll be so cool to share a dorm."

Harry snorted, "The three of you already see each other at least once a week as it is."

Scorpius shrugged, but Harry could sense that his nephew was looking forward to being with the other two boys with no immediate adult supervision. Harry had warned Professor McGonagall (now the head of Hogwarts since Dumbledore had retired a decade ago) that he doubted the school would still be standing once these three arrived. Minerva had said that if the school could handle the Marauders, Harry, and Fred and George, it could certainly handle Teddy, Scorpius, and Severus. Although Severus the first had said that wouldn't stop him from keeping a very close eye on his grandchildren, and Narcissa had added that she would be doing so as well.

Narcissa taught history of magic, and everyone agreed she was infinitely better than Bins and spent most of her time with her husband. Harry and Draco had been thrilled when their parents had married, it had been obvious that Severus and Narcissa cared for each other for the longest time, but it had taken them three years before they had married. Draco and Harry had gotten so irritated waiting on them that the two men had trapped their parents in the room of requirement for three days before Severus and Narcissa came out announcing they were engaged. What happened during those three days Harry would never know (and he definitely didn't want to speculate).

Harry saw many other faces he knew Ron and Hermione were walking over with their children, their oldest daughter Michelle (13) was in the lead, but her younger brother Charlie (11) was following closely behind along with two other children (Maria 8 and Gabriel 6) and a brother Edmund (4). Lexi and Ginny had also just arrived with their children, like Lucretia and Draco they had 6 (with another on the way) 3 boys and 3 girls, Lexi and Ginny's children were the oddest looking assortment anyone had seen they were all half human and then each had inherited various traits from their father. Their oldest son 14 year old Peter had horns and the famous Weasley red hair with Ginny's intense eyes. Their 10 year old daughter Molly (who was very upset that she couldn't go to Hogwarts yet) also had horns and a slight point to her ears (not as predominant as Lexi, Myridia, or any of Harry and Myridia's children, but still there). Lexi and Ginny's five year old twins Castor and Pollux (who took after their uncles Fred and George) had obvious vela traits and their remaining two children Cynthia (4) and Calypso (2) had inherited the pointed ears of the elves as well as a slight vela shimmer to their hair.

All together they made quiet the odd group, but Harry wouldn't have it any other way. Finally, the last of their party arrived Drue came walking up with her husband Blaise. Everyone had been surprised when the two of them got together, but as they spent more and more time with one another it was clear they made a good match. Like Remus and Tonks they had only had one child 11 year old Orion (who looked more like a teenager than someone just starting Hogwarts). Orion was half a foot taller than the other children and had the same horns and unnaturally dark skin his mother did, but he had inherited his father's deep brown eyes and pronounced nose and cheek bones.

Once they were all together Harry and the others began shepherding the kids onto the express helping them with their luggage (and in Ginny and Lexi's case keeping Molly from stowing away on the Hogwarts express. Harry said, "Now don't forget to call grandpa and grandma Professor in class, and I don't want to hear that you expect any special treatment from them or aunt Tonks because they're family. Try to stay out of trouble, keep out of the Forbidden Forest, and Hagrid will be expecting you three for tea on Friday. Be good and have fun."

Severus looked up his bright green eyes shining through his glasses, "I hope I get to be a Slytherin like grandpa. Not that being a Gryffindor would be bad, I just think Slytherin would fit me better."

Harry pulled his son into a hug as his healers robes crinkled against him, "I agree, but no matter what house you are in your mother will always love you and be proud of you. "

Little Severus smiled, "Thanks Dad."

Severus ran over to hug his mum Harry smiled as he watched Myridia ruffle their oldest son's hair. The two of them had waited a few years after they were married before having kids, while Harry and Myridia both wanted children Myridia had wanted to work and develop her carrier before having babies because she knew that she didn't want to split herself between her job and her family. Myridia still worked, but not as many hours as she once had. Myridia had graduated from Hogwarts and gone on to work for the ministry of magic she and Hermione were in the department for the regulation and control of magical creatures. They had done a lot to change laws and traditions. Hermione and Myridia worked mostly with house elves teaching them to read and write and making sure work wasn't the only thing they cared about and that all house elves were well cared for.

Thanks to their work there were now laws against house elf abuse and prejudice against other creatures such as werewolves. Tonks gave Teddy a hug and said, "Well see you at school darling. Tonks had become the first Hogwarts professor in over twenty years to hold the DADA position longer than one year, Remus had filled in for her when she had been pregnant with Teddy because it had been too risky for Tonks to teach defense in that condition. One misdirected curse could have caused her to miscarry or become seriously injured.

Draco had followed in Severus' footsteps and gone on to do an apprenticeship in potions, he was now a potions master just like his Dad. Draco's work was well-known all over the world together he and Severus had mad incredible strides in developing healing potions. Harry was very proud of the two of them. As Harry looked around he thought how ironic it was that he, Ron, Seamus, and Dean all talked of becoming Aurors when they graduated Hogwarts, but Ron was the only one that had actually done it. Harry had been amazed when his best friend managed to succeed in the highly disciplined training program, but Ron had been determined and he was now working as an auror trainer himself under the watchful eye of Kingsley Shakeltbolt the current Minister of magic.

Harry waved as the train began to pull out of the station, Lily was looking disappointed as the train left and Harry gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, "you'll be off to Hogwarts t yourself before you know it." Harry felt a pang at the reminder that this was true, his little ones were starting to grow up and he couldn't help feeling a sense of loss as little Severus headed out.

Myridia pulled him into a hug, "He can't stay at home forever and it's not like we're losing him, he's just striking out on his own."

Harry blinked tears out of his eyes as the train left his range of sight, "I know, but it's still hard to let go."

Myridia smirked, "Growing up is never easy for children and parent s."

Harry nodded, he felt a rush of warmth as he gave Myridia a kiss and her as the younger children give a simultaneous, "ew."

Harry's family was fine, his scar hadn't so much as itched since Voldemort had died and life was good. It had been a long hard journey for them all, but as Harry stood here feeling the contentment of finally having the kind of life he'd always dreamed of he knew it had all been worth it.

A/N so that's all what do you think?


End file.
